Reversed Twilight
by SamSidle82
Summary: Die etwas andere Twilight Story. Die Cullen kommen nach Forks, während Bella schon immer dort lebt. Eines Tages knipst sie etwas mit ihrer Kamera das ihr, aber auch das Leben der Cullens für immer verändern wird.Komplettes Summary vor dem 1. Kapitel.R R
1. Forks, Washington

Author: Sam Sidle  
Titel: Reversed Twilight  
Genre: Drama/Romanze  
Rating: PG-16  
Spoiler: keine…  
Pairing: die Üblichen  
Summary: Nicht Bella Swan kommt nach Forks. Die Cullens ziehen in die regenreiche Stadt und sind Gesprächsthema Nr. 1. Viele Gerüchte kursieren. Nur Bella Swan, die mit ihren Eltern, seit ihrer Geburt in Forks lebt, lässt sich nicht von dem Gerede anstecken. Die Cullens sind für sie wie jede andere Familie auch, bis Bella bei ihrem Hobby dem fotografieren etwas sieht, was ihr Leben verändern wird. Aber auch das der Cullens.  
Disclaimer: Die Twilight-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle Stephenie Meyer, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene auch mit dieser Story kein Geld!

**Forks, Washington**

**Edwards POV**

Es geht also wieder zurück. Es ist bald 80 Jahre her, als wir in Forks lebten. Es waren damals allerdings nur Esme, Carlisle und ich. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice und Jasper sollten erst viele Jahre später zu uns stoßen. Schon vor einem Jahr ließ Esme das Haus von damals umbauen, es auf den neusten Stand der jetzigen Zeit bringen.

Ich habe es bis jetzt nur in Alice Gedanken gesehen, die zusammen mit Esme auch für die Dekoration verantwortlich waren. Als hätte sie da jemand anderes rangelassen. Alice hat da so ihre eigenen Vorstellungen.

Rosalie und Emmett sehen die Sache viel entspannter. Ihnen ist es wichtig, ein großes Zimmer für sich zu haben, Rose brauch nur noch einen großen Spiegel und sie sind glücklich.

Jasper ist der Einzige, der nicht glücklich mit dem Umzug ist. Für ihn bedeutet es, auf neue Menschen zu treffen, deren Blut ihn reizt. Auch wenn er jetzt schon viele Jahre bei uns ist, hat er noch immer einen großen Drang nach Menschenblut. Bei seiner Vergangenheit hab ich dafür auch Verständnis. Er weiß meine volle Unterstützung zu haben.

_Der Hammer_, höre ich Emmetts Gedanken, als wir die lange Auffahrt hinauf fahren und vor dem neuen Haus halten. Alice Gedanken haben mir nicht zu viel versprochen. Früher war es ein Haus, jetzt ist es Cullen typisch eine Villa.

Die Innenausstattung enttäuscht genauso wenig. Mein Zimmer ist am nördlichen Flügel, mit einem Ausblick auf den grünen Wald. Mit offenem Fenster steigt mir der Duft des frischen Wilds schon jetzt in die Nase und bringt meine Kehle zum Brennen.

_Hey, Ed. Jasper und ich gehen jagen. Kommst du mit? Wir wollen uns danach die Stadt etwas ansehen, Jasper mit den neuen Leuten antesten._

„Edward, Emmett. Ich heiße Edward", erwidere ich genervt. Er weiß genau, wie sehr ich es hasse, deshalb macht er es. Dennoch stimme ich zu und laufe mit meinen Jungs in den Wald.

Eine Stunde später haben wir genug und machen uns auf in die Stadt. Forks hat nicht wirklich viel zu bieten, aber was will man von so einer kleinen Stadt verlangen. Zu erst gehen wir in eine Bibliothek. Für Jasper der leichteste Test. Die Ruhe und Stille, aber vor allem die entspannten Gemüter sind für ihn am besten.

Die kleine Bibliothek hat aber keine große Auswahl. Deshalb haben sich auch nur zwei Personen hier her verirrt. Der eine, ein Streber, der für die nächste Klausur lernt und ein anderer Mann, der vor seiner Frau geflüchtet ist, die sich mal wieder über seine mangelnde Lust beschwerte. Das liegt daran, weil er schon auf der Arbeit seine Lust ausgeschöpft hat. Mit einer Kollegin.

Wir wollen gerade in ein Restaurant gehen, als mir auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ein alter roter Truck auffällt.

„Oh ha. Ich glaub, den könnte nicht mal Rose richtig flottkriegen", lacht Emmett.

„Das ist ein Klassiker, Emmett. Wem der wohl gehört?", denkt Jasper laut.

„Sicher einer dieser Bauerntrampel, die wir morgen mit dreckigen Latzhosen in der Schule antreffen."

Emmett und seine kuriosen Vorstellungen. Der Truck steht vor einem Fotoshop und drinnen kann ich keinen dreckigen Latzhosen-Träger erkennen. Stattdessen sehe ich ein wunderschönes brünettes Mädchen, die sich eine Reihe Bilder ansieht.

Gerade kommen aus dem Restaurant ein paar Leute, die uns mit großen Augen anstarren und Jasper nervös machen. Ich glaube er unterschätzt seine Willenskraft um einiges. Denn er hat sich unter Kontrolle, atmete dennoch befreit aus, als die Leute um die Ecke verschwinden.

Als ich mich wieder dem Mädchen widmen möchte, ist sie weg. Wie auch der Truck. Ich höre von Weitem nur noch einen lauten Motor, der sicher zu dem veralteten Truck gehört.

Jasper hat genug. Zurück im Haus wird er von Alice schon in Empfang genommen. Emmett verschwindet sofort zu Rosalie. So bin ich mal wieder alleine mit meinen Gedanken. Ich habe mich noch nie laut gemeldet, wie einsam ich bin. Aber meine Familie kennt mich lange genug, um zu spüren, wie alleine ich mich manchmal fühle.

Eigentlich ist es nicht richtig, zu sagen ich wäre alleine, bei so einer großen Familie. Aber ich bin nun mal der Einzige, der seine Seelenverwandte noch nicht gefunden hat. Ich werde sicher auch noch die 100 Jahre voll bekommen, in denen ich alleine war.

„Grübelst du schon wieder über die Liebe, mein Sohn?"

Wieder einmal war ich anscheinend so in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, dass ich Esme weder reinkommen gesehen habe, noch hörte ich sie. Sie lächelt mir mitfühlend zu und setzt sich neben mich. Sie nimmt meine Hand und haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

Ich seufze dramatisch und sinke tiefer in die Couchkissen.

„Also habe ich recht. Vielleicht solltest du doch etwas Zeit in Denali verbringen und…"

„Nein Esme. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wie sehr du dir wünschst, dass ich glücklich werde. Aber das werde ich garantiert nicht mit Tanya."

Seit wir die Denalis kennen, versuchen es alle, mir Tanya näher zu bringen. Sie hat auch oft genug ihr Interesse gezeigt. Ich kann auch nicht leugnen, dass sie eine wunderschöne Frau ist. Aber gerade meine Familie sollte wissen, dass mir nicht das Aussehen wichtig ist.

„Du hast recht, Edward. Ich bin mir sicher, auch du wirst dein Glück bald finden. Wenn nicht sogar hier in Forks. Es mag sich komisch anhören, aber ich habe es im Gefühl."

_Wie eine Mutter es hat._

Sie ist eine wundervolle Mutter und braucht ihre Gefühle ganz sicher nicht vor mir verstecken. Sie hat mich in den ersten Jahren so bedingungslos unterstützt, wie es eine Mutter nun mal tut. Ich drücke sie sanft an mich, so wie ich weiß, wie sie es liebt.

„Du bist ein wunderbarer Junge, Edward. Du hast eine perfekte Frau verdient. Und du wirst sie finden."

Das hoffe ich. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so fest daran glauben kann wie Esme.

Als Carlisle nach Hause kommt, ist dann auch Esme verschwunden. Wer soll es ihr verdenken. Ich gehe hinauf auf mein Zimmer und versuche die Geräusche auszublenden, die meine Familie so machen. Als mich dann aber selbst meine Musik nicht ablenken kann, ziehe ich durch die Stadt. Vielleicht sehe ich den roten Truck wieder.

Mit meinem Volvo fahre ich auf einer der Nebenstraßen. In meinem Tempo. Ich bremse erst ab, als ich die ersten Häuser sehe. Die Nachbarn sollen doch nicht gleich von uns verschreckt werden. Allerdings habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sogleich hinter mir ein Polizeiauto auftaucht.

Esme wird enttäuscht von mir sein. Natürlich hält mich der Polizist an.

_Fast wäre er mir entkommen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie er bei dem Tempo das Auto unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Den Führerschein kann er mir gleich zerrissen überreichen._

Ich lasse schnell die Scheibe runter und krame schon mal meine Papiere hervor. Dabei vibriert mein Handy. Eine SMS von Alice.

_Du Idiot._

_Sag dem Chief, dass Carlisle deine Hilfe im Krankenhaus braucht._

_Alice._

Eine grelle Taschelampe leuchtet mich an, während ich schnell das Handy weglege. Ich habe heute aber auch verdammtes Glück. Ausgerechnet der Chief der Polizei hier in Forks hält mich an.

_Er ist sicher einer der Cullens. Kein anderer in dieser Stadt fährt so einen Nobelschlitten. Aber mit Geld kommt man bei mir nicht vorbei._

„Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere", sagt er in einem strengen Ton. Seine Oberlippe sieht man dabei kaum, da sie von einem Schnauzer verdeckt ist.

„Es tut mir leid, Chief. Aber mein Dad braucht mich dringend im Krankenhaus. Er hat seine Arzttasche zu Hause vergessen und dort drin sind wichtige Instrumente, die er braucht", sage ich und deute auf meine Rückbank.

Dort liegt zwar eine Doktortasche, allerdings sind dort drin Rosalies Werkzeuge. Sie hatte noch an meinem Wagen rumgeschraubt und die Tasche hier drin liegen lassen. Dafür muss ich ihr jetzt auch noch dankbar sein.

„Trotzdem sind sie ziemlich schnell gefahren, Mr. Cullen. Ich müsste ihnen eigentlich ihren Führerschein entziehen. Ein Wunder, dass ihnen nichts passiert ist."

Ein Wunder nenne ich das nicht, aber für ihn scheint es so zu sein.

„Chief Swan", spreche ich ihn direkt an, denn das steht auf seiner Brust.

„Es ist wirklich ein Notfall", flehe ich übertrieben.

Er will gerade protestieren, als sein Handy klingelt. Erst grummelt er, doch als er auf das Display sieht, plagt ihn das schlechte Gewissen.

_Mist. Ich hatte es Bella doch versprochen._

„Einen Moment Mr. Cullen", sagt er und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Ob diese Bella seine Freundin ist?

„Hey, Schatz. Es tut mir so leid. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg."

_„Du hast es versprochen, Dad. Mom und ich haben extra für dich gekocht. Sie ist traurig, weil du schon wieder zu spät bist."_

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg, Bella. Ich muss nur einen Verkehrsrowdy verwarnen. Bis gleich."

_„Bye, Dad."_

Er legt auf und atmet tief. _Wieder habe ich die zwei enttäuscht. Ich sollte endlich kürzertreten, sonst macht Renée irgendwann ernst und verlässt mich. Das würde ich nicht ertragen. Und Bella. Wieder mal habe ich ihr gegenüber mein Versprechen gebrochen. Das muss sich ändern._

Er kommt wieder auf mich zu und überreicht mir meine Papiere.

„Ich verwarne sie heute nur. Aber beim nächsten Mal habe ich kein Erbarmen. Auch wenn es ein Notfall ist, sie haben kein Blaulicht oder eine Sirene, das den Verkehr vorwarnt, dass jemand angerast kommt. Sie gefährden damit andere Menschen."

„Natürlich, Chief Swan. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich werde nun langsamer fahren. Danke für ihr Verständnis."

Er ist verwundert über mein sofortiges Einsehen.

„Grüßen sie mir ihren Vater. Es ist gut zu wissen, einen so renommierten Arzt in Forks zu haben. Einen schönen Abend und eine gedrosselte Fahrt."

_Wir werden seinen Vater sicher früher kennenlernen, als uns lieb ist. Bella und ihre zwei linken Füße._

„Das werde ich. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend mit ihrer Familie."

Schnell lasse ich die Fensterscheibe wieder hoch und fahre gemächlich Richtung Krankenhaus, drehe dort ein paar Runden und mache mich wieder auf den Rückweg. Diesmal nehme ich einen anderen Weg durch die Wohnsiedlung. Vielleicht entdecke ich etwas Interessantes.

Die Häuser gehören allesamt zu der Mittelklasse, wie fast alles in Forks. Dennoch sind sie sehr schön. Einige Vorgärten sind wirklich sehr extravagant. Als ich an einem weißen Haus vorbei komme, fallen mir zwei Sachen auf. Das Polizeiauto von Chief Swan und der rote Truck. Ist dieses brünette Mädchen etwa seine Tochter? Bella?

Ich halte etwas abseits des Hauses und versuche ihre Stimmen einzufangen.

„_Da bist du ja endlich, Dad_", sagt eine liebliche Stimme. Anscheinend ist der Chief gerade nach Hause gekommen.

„_Tut mir leid, Kleines. Ab sofort werde ich mich bessern."_

_„Das haben wir schon so oft gehört, Charlie_", höre ich eine andere Frau, die sehr verbittert klingt.

„_Ich weiß, Renée. Aber diesmal meine ich es ernst. Ich habe mir die nächsten zwei Tage freigenommen, bevor Bella am Montag wieder zur Schule muss."_

„_Wirklich?",_ fragt Bella.

„_Ihr dürft entscheiden, wo es hingeht."_

_„Du meinst es ernst, Charlie?"_

Ich höre ein paar Schritte und dann einen Kuss. Nach so vielen Jahren mit Emmett und Rosalie weiß ich zu gut, wie sich so was von der Ferne anhört.

„_Es ist mir sehr ernst, Liebes. Ich will euch nicht verlieren."_

„_Oh, Dad. Du wirst uns nie verlieren_", höre ich wieder Bellas Stimme.

Doch in den Gedanken der anderen Frau kann ich sehen, dass sie wirklich mit den Gedanken gespielt hat und ihren Mann nur noch nicht verlassen hat wegen ihrer Tochter. Sie hält die Familie wohl zusammen.

„_Wie wäre es mit San Francisco, Bella? Da wolltest du doch immer mal hin. Wenn ihr schnell packt, schaffen wir noch den Flieger, zu dem diese Tickets gehören."_

In den Gedanken der Frau kann ich Flugtickets sehen. Es soll wirklich nach Frisco gehen. Dort wollte ich auch immer mal hin, aber zu viel Sonne hindert mich daran.

Die beiden Frauen scheinen sprachlos zu sein, denn kein weiteres Wort fällt.

„_Dort kannst du mit deiner Kamera sicher tolle Bilder machen. Und hiermit brauchen wir nicht mal die Fähre nehmen, um Alcatraz zu sehen."_

Ich schaue wieder in die Gedanken der Frau und sehe, wie Bella, oh verdammt sie ist wirklich wahnsinnig schön. Perfekte Lippen, gerötete Wangen, braune gewellte lange Haare und dunkle braune Augen, in denen ich mich verlieren könnte.

Sie macht das Geschenk auf und hält ein großes Kameraobjektiv in der Hand. Damit wird sie in weite Ferne fotografieren können.

„_Dad.. Also… Das ist…"_

„_Schon OK, Kleines. Deine Mom und ich wollten es dir eigentlich erst zu Weihnachten schenken, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre für das Wochenende perfekt. Nun los, geht packen."_

„Danke, Dad."

Danach höre ich schnelle Schritte die Treppe hinauf, bis eine Stufe verfehlt wird.

„_Autsch."_

„_Bist du OK, Bells?"_

„_Nichts passiert. Das Übliche",_ höre ich ein wunderschön klingendes Lachen.

„_Unsere Tochter. Ob sie über ihre Tollpatschigkeit nochmal hinwegkommt?"_

„_Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf",_ antwortet Renée ihrem Mann.

Da sich beide nun selber auf den Weg machen, um wohl ihre Sachen zu packen, fahr ich endlich nach Hause. Komischweise mit einem frischeren Gefühl.

Ob es an Bella liegt? Bella. Dieser Name. Besser kann ein Name nicht zu seiner Person passen. Sie ist wirklich ein bildhübsches Mädchen. Für einen Menschen könnte sie Rosalie wirklich sehr verärgern. Sie hasst es, wenn Menschen schöner sind als sie. Natürlich würde sie es nie zugeben, dass überhaupt jemand schöner ist als sie.

Kaum, dass ich ins Haus trete, kommt mir Alice entgegen gewirbelt.

„Edward du Voyeur. Hast Familie Swan beobachtet, ja? Ist Bella nicht wunderschön? Ihr werdet zusammen Biologie haben. Oh ich bin schon so gespannt, wenn ihr das erste Mal aufeinandertrefft. Du wirst sie mögen", freut sie sich.

Dass sie in ihren Gedanken die ganze Zeit die chinesische Nationalhymne singt, lässt mich erahnen, dass sie mir eine Vision verheimlicht, die mit Bella zu tun hat. Und ihr diebisches Grinsen sagt mir, dass ich diese Vision auch nicht so schnell aus ihr raus bekomme.

Jasper kommt die Treppen hinab und sieht mich verwundert an.

_Was ist passiert, Edward? So ausgeglichen habe ich dich lange nicht erlebt. Du wirkst, fröhlich._

„Er hat Bella getroffen. Also nicht richtig getroffen, aber ihre Familie beobachtet."

„Alice!"

„Eddie hat spioniert", sagt Emmett und kommt die Treppe hinunter gepoltert.

Gefolgt von Rosalie, Esme und Carlisle, die das natürlich nicht überhört haben.

„Ich habe sie nicht beobachtet. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass der Chief es sich nicht anders überlegt und mir doch den Führerschein entzieht."

_Ja, klar Eddie._ -Emmett-

_Deine Emotionen verraten dich, Bruder. Aber ich behalte es für mich._

Ich nicke Jasper dankend zu. Er ist wirklich ein loyaler Bruder.

„Gehst du sie morgen wieder beobachten?", nervt Rosalie weiter.

„Nein. Sie ist mit ihren Eltern gerade auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Sie verbringen das Wochenende in San Francisco. Können wir uns jetzt bitte einem anderen Thema widmen?", fordere ich gereizt.

Esme, Alice und Rosalie schmunzeln nur.

„Und was?", fragt Emmett.

„Zum Beispiel, wie es dazu kommt, dass in der Stadt das Gerücht umgeht, wir seien nicht hier wegen Carlisles neuem Job, sondern, weil wir in unserem letzten Zuhause einen kleinen Jungen umgebracht haben", sage ich forsch.

Das habe ich in einer Kneipe aufgeschnappt, an der ich vorhin vorbei fuhr.

_Shit!_

„Was hast du getan, Emmett?"

„Könnte sein, dass ich heute Morgen einen kleinen Jungen erschreckt habe."

„Emmett, du weißt genau, wie wichtig unsere Tarnung ist. Da hilft es nicht, wenn wir die Menschen so erschrecken", ist Carlisle empört.

„Schuldigung, aber der Kleine war echt nervig. Erst starrt er Rose hinterher und beschimpft mich dann als Fleischklops. Das konnte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen", schmollt er wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Oh mein Held", sagt Rosalie und gibt ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

_Typisch mein Monkey Man. Verteidigt mich vor einem 9-Jährigen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr._

„Lass das nicht nochmal geschehen, Emmett."

„Natürlich, Carlisle. Ich bin ab sofort ein Mustersohn."

Mal sehen, wie lange es anhält. Wir schauen zusammen noch einen Film. Panic Room. Die Tochter von Jodi Foster erinnert mich an Bella. Sie hat zwar helle Augen, aber das gleiche makellose Gesicht.

Danach ziehe ich mich wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Mit Musik von Debussy hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach. Dabei komme ich immer wieder auf Bella zurück. Ich habe sie noch nie richtig gesehen. Im Fotoshop versperrte mir die Schrift auf dem Schaufenster die freie Sicht. Aber die Gedanken ihrer Mutter zeigten mir, wie wunderschön sie aussieht.

Einfach perfekt. Wie sich wohl ihre Lippen anfühlen?

Oh was für Gedanken hege ich. Sie ist ein Mensch. Ich werde nie in den Genuss ihrer warmen, zarten Lippen kommen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Eine falsche Bewegung, und ich könnte das zerstören, was Carlisle über Jahrhunderte aufgebaut hat.

Aber ich muss sie wiedersehen. Ihren braunen Augen will ich endlich richtig begegnen. Mich von den Gedanken ihrer Mutter überzeugen, dass sie wirklich dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf ist.

Wie kriege ich nur die nächsten Tage schnell hinter mich gebracht? Denn ich kann es nicht abwarten, bis wir Montag haben und ich sie in der Schule sehen kann, sie sogar nach Alice Vision her in Biologie neben mir sitzen wird.

Das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten freue ich mich, ein weibliches Wesen zu sehen. Ob sie es ist, von der Esme geredet hat? Egal ob Mensch oder Vampir. Ich möchte sie kennenlernen. Bella.

TBC


	2. Freitag

**A/N: Danke für die beiden Reviews…. Würde mich über noch ein paar Meinungen mehr sehr freuen… Viel Spaß…**

**Freitag**

**Bellas POV**

Ein ganz normaler Tag in meinem Leben? Heute werde ich ihn nicht erleben, dass merke ich schon, als ich aufstehe und nicht über meinen Rücksack stolper. Ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, wird man noch sehen.

Es ist Freitag, der letzte Schultag in der Woche. Bald ist Wochenende, wo ich Zeit habe, wieder durch die Wälder zu ziehen, um Bilder zu machen. Ich liebe es einfach. Diese Ruhe und dabei die Natur zu beobachten, sie dabei auch noch festhalten. Vielleicht kann ich aus meinem Hobby ja wirklich noch meinen Beruf machen, so wie Renée immer sagt.

Sie ist immer ganz begeistert von meinen Bildern. Selbst Charlie, mein Dad, interessiert sich für meine Bilder, wo er sonst nichts für die Natur übrig hat. Für ihn gibt es nur seine Polizei. Etwas, was die Familie so langsam zu zerstören droht.

Auch wenn sie denken, ich bekomme nichts mit, sehe ich sehr wohl, wie sehr Charlies Arbeitswut Mom belastet. Ihr fehlt Charlies Nähe und mir auch. Heute ist Freitag und das heißt, heute Abend ist Familientag. Eigentlich, denn in den letzten Monaten kommt Charlie jedes Mal zu spät. Dann ist das Essen kalt und Renée und ich haben keine Lust mehr auf Spiele oder sonst was. Und sicher wird er mir gleich wieder versprechen, heute pünktlich zu sein.

„Morgen, Bells."

„Morgen, Dad", begrüße ich ihn und drücke ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

„Danke", sagt er und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Charlie mag ein Morgenmuffel sein und auch sonst nicht viel reden, aber dieses Ritual vergisst er nie. Das macht er schon, seitdem ich denken kann. Lange hält er sich auch nicht auf und geht zum Dienst. Fast denke ich, dass er es heute doch nicht verspricht, als er sich am Absatz noch mal umdreht.

„Heute bin ich…"

„Pünktlich, Dad. Ich weiß. Wie die anderen Male auch."

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so trotzig reagieren, aber meinem Ärger muss auch mal Luft gemacht werden. Auch wenn sein schmerzender Blick es mir gleich wieder leidtun lässt. Deshalb lächle ich ihm zu, um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich ihn dennoch liebe.

„Versprochen, Bells. Heute bin ich pünktlich."

Ich will ihn ja eigentlich glauben, aber nach 8-mal versprechen und dennoch gebrochen, kann auch ich nicht mehr dran glauben.

„Bye, Dad", sage ich nur. Ich weiß, dass ihm das gerade unangenehm genug war. Wollen wir es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Einige Minuten später kommt auch Mom hinunter. Ich stehe lieber etwas früher auf, damit Renée nicht dazu kommt, Kaffee zu kochen. Ihrer schmeckt einfach scheußlich. Aber das sage ich ihr nicht und schiebe mein frühes Aufstehen immer darauf, dass ich so früh ins Bett gehe.

Renée begrüßt mich wie jeden Morgen herzlich. Gemeinsam frühstücken wir schnell, bevor sie zur Arbeit und ich zur Schule fahre. Renée arbeitet für eine kleine Versicherung. Sie ist sogar Abteilungsleiterin. Wer hätte das gedacht. Aber so hat sie ihre geregelten Arbeitszeiten und ist immer zu Hause, wenn ich aus der Schule komme. Es ist schöner, nach der Schule nicht in ein leeres Haus zu kommen.

In der Schule passiert heute nichts Besonderes. Das Übliche, würde ich sagen. Mike versucht es jetzt schon seit Monaten, mich zum Ball zu überreden, auch wenn ich ihm immer wieder eine deutliche Absage erteile. Ich mag ihn als Freund, mehr auch nicht. Dafür weiß ich aber, wie sehr Jess ihn mag.

Ich gehöre zu keiner besonderen Clique. Aber die gibt es hier an unserer kleinen Schule eh kaum. Zusammen mit Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike und Tyler, bilden wir einen Freundeskreis. Wir unternehmen einiges zusammen, wobei ich viele Bilder mache, die bei mir zu Hause an einer Wand hängen.

Letztes Wochenende waren wir in La Push. Ich konnte einige schöne Bilder schießen, wie Mike jedes Mal vom Surfbrett fiel, oder wie Angela und Ben flirteten. Die beiden sind so verliebt, haben aber noch immer nicht den letzten Schritt gemacht, um sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen.

Ich hatte aber noch etwas Interessantes fotografiert. Von den Klippen sind die Jungs aus dem Reservat gesprungen. Todesmutig hechteten sie ins Meer. Ich musste jedes Mal die Luft anhalten, bis sie endlich wieder auftauchten. Oben auf der Klippe stand einer der Jüngeren. Mit bloßem Auge hätte ich es nicht sehen können, aber dank meines Objektivs konnte ich erkennen, wie er mich förmlich anstarrte. Das Schlimme dabei war, dass er grinste. Nach der Begegnung widmete ich mich wieder meinen Freunden.

„Hast du schon gehört, Bella?", reißt mich Jessica aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was denn?"

„Es ist eine neue Familie in die Stadt gezogen. Die Cullens. Der Vater hat die Klinik übernommen. Sie sind angeblich hier hergezogen, weil einer seiner Kinder einen Jungen umgebracht haben soll. Und sowas kommt an unsere Schule."

Das ist das Schlimme an einem Dorf wie Forks. Gerüchte gehen schneller rum, als ein Lauffeuer. Charlie hat mir von den Cullens erzählt. Wie froh er ist, dass so ein Arzt wie Dr. Cullen die abgewrackte Klinik übernahm. Er war noch gar nicht mit seiner Familie hier, da begannen schon die Sanierungsarbeiten an der Klinik. Dr. Cullen versprach, aus der alten Klinik eine technisch hochmoderne Klinik zu machen.

Zudem hätte Charlie ihn sicher nicht so herzlich in der Stadt aufgenommen, wenn eines der Kinder einen Mord begangen, hätte. Und Charlie, als Polizei Chief, sollte es doch wissen.

„Jess, es ist ein Gerücht. Nicht alle Gerüchte sind wahr. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da etwas dran ist."

„War ja klar. Bella, die in allem etwas Gutes sieht", stöhnt Jessica auf.

„Ich gebe ihnen nur eine faire Chance. Die Kinder sind noch nicht mal auf unserer Schule und werden schon abgestoßen. Wegen eines Gerüchts, dass sicher irgendein Idiot in die Welt gesetzt hat."

„Ich finde, Bella hat recht. Wir sollten ihnen eine faire Chance geben", pflichtet mir Angela bei.

„War ja klar, dass du das sagst", kommt es von Jessica. Manchmal weiß ich selber nicht, warum ich mit ihr befreundet bin. Aber sie hat eben auch ihre guten Tage.

„Keine Angst, Mädels. Wir beschützen euch vor ihnen", protzt Tyler und umarmt mich seitlich. Pubertärende Jungs eben.

Soweit ich gehört habe, bestehen die Cullens aus Dr. und Mrs. Cullen. Sie sind beide noch recht jung und haben alle ihre Kinder adoptiert. Geht auch nicht anders, denn zwei der Cullens, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, sind in meinem Jahrgang. Die anderen drei sogar ein Jahrgang über uns.

Im Laufe des Tages höre ich weitere Gerüchte. Vor allem von Lauren, das Plappermaul der Schule. So jeder hat sein Fett schon von ihr ab gekriegt. Ich auch, als sie das Gerücht in die Welt setzte, dass mein Dad fremd ginge. Ich mochte die ganze Woche nicht zur Schule gehen, weil mich alle ärgerten. Damals war ich zwölf.

Die Frau, mit der Lauren meinen Dad gesehen hat, war Mrs. Lilly. Ihr Mann hat sie geschlagen, schon über eine längere Zeit. Sie hatte sich Renée anvertraut, da sie gute Freunde waren und noch immer sind. Charlie, als Chief, hat sich der Sache natürlich angenommen und sie beschützt. Sie war längere Zeit bei uns. Leider auch in der Zeit, als Mom arbeiten war, so kam das Gerücht dann auf.

Charlie und Renée war dieses Gerücht egal. Renée hatte nie bezweifelt, dass es eine Lüge ist. Und so war es auch. Mich traf es nur, da Kinder in dem Alter richtig gemein sein konnten. Seitdem hege ich auch einen Groll gegen Lauren.

Aber jeder bekommt mal seine Strafe. Vor einem Jahr hat sich ihre Mutter von ihrem Mann getrennt. Warum? Weil ihr Vater fremd ging. Hätte sie damals nicht dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, hätte ich auch Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. So konnte ich mir ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht ersparen.

Der restliche Tag verläuft ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Cullens bleiben das große Thema. Sie tun mir jetzt schon leid, wenn sie am Montag zur Schule kommen. Ich werde mir jedenfalls mein eigenes Urteil über sie bilden, wenn ich sie hier in der Schule kennenlerne. Nicht zwecks irgendwelcher Gerüchte.

Zu Hause wartet Renée schon auf mich mit etwas Kleinem zu essen. Abends ist ja unser großer Freitagabend, da wird dann schon etwas Größeres gekocht.

„Meinst du Dad schafft es heute?", frage ich sie.

„Ich habe schon bei den letzten Malen die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Schatz. Warum sollte sich diesmal etwas ändern?", in ihrer Stimme klingt die Traurigkeit darüber ganz groß, auch wenn sie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Meine Eltern denken wirklich, ich bekomme es nicht mit. Manchmal möchte ich sie aus ihrer Lethargie schreien, da beide nicht über ihre Probleme reden. Charlie ist kein guter Redner, deshalb versucht es Renée erst gar nicht und leidet dadurch umso mehr. Ich habe nur Angst, dass dadurch unsere kleine Familie zerstört wird.

„Ich geh nochmal in den Wald, ein paar Bilder machen", sage ich ihr, denn auch ich möchte jetzt das Thema vermeiden.

„OK, Schatz. Sei vorsichtig. Denk an deine zwei linken Füße."

„Mach ich, Mom. Bis später", sage ich ihr und gebe ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Um zum Wald zu gelangen, brauch ich nicht lang, denn er liegt direkt hinter unserem Haus. Aber ich gehe tiefer hinein, als es meinen Eltern lieb ist, da ich erst dort die richtig interessanten Bilder machen kann.

Außerdem komme ich hier noch besser zur Ruhe. Kein Auto ist hier vom Highway zu hören, deshalb bekomme ich auch interessante Tiere zu sehen. Meistens verbringe ich die Zeit auf einem Hochsitz, der schon lange nicht mehr von einem Jäger genutzt wurde. Ich habe also diese Fläche des Waldes für mich.

Seit einem Jahr gehe ich hier an diese Stelle, um Fotos zu machen, aber es sind nie die Gleichen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr sich die Natur verändert. Aber auch was man für verschiedene Tierarten kennenlernt. Wusste gar nicht, dass Forks so tierreich ist.

Eine halbe Stunde sitze ich auf dem Hochsitz, knipse ein paar Bilder von dem vielen Grün, bis ich den ersten Besuch bekomme. Ein Gnomen-Sperlingskauz hat sich nur zwei Meter neben mir niedergelassen. Ja, ich hab in Bio aufgepasst. Der Kauz sieht ein wenig aus, wie eine zu klein geratene Eule.

Schnell mache ich ein paar Bilder, bevor er wieder davon fliegt. Aber schon bald kommt der nächste Besuch. Ein Rotluchs schleicht auf dem Boden herum. Mit seinen scharfen Sinnen, hört er natürlich das Surren meiner Kamera und flieht, als er mich entdeckt. Bei einem Puma wäre ich nicht so relaxt geblieben, aber um die zu sehen, muss ich entweder Tage hier verbringen oder noch tiefer in den Wald gehen. Aber so lebensmüde bin ich dann doch nicht.

Lange kann ich heute nicht bleiben, denn der Familienabend wartet. Noch gebe ich die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Charlie pünktlich kommt.

Auf dem Weg zurück mache ich wie immer einen Bogen. So hab ich auf dem Rückweg auch wieder etwas anderes zu entdecken. Aber heute sehe ich etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe. Ein paar Meter vor mir liegt ein Hirsch. Reglos. Auch sein Bauch bewegt sich nicht, also keine Atmung. Ob er tot ist?

Ich gehe näher ran und erkenne, dass es ein für Forks typischer Maulhirsch ist. Ein Großer, mit riesen Geweih. Aber was mir am meisten auffällt, ist das Blut an seinem Hals. Für eine Attacke eines anderen Tieres aber eigentlich viel zu wenig Blut.

Mir wird ein wenig flau im Magen, aber es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, als wenn es Menschenblut wäre. Dann läge ich wahrscheinlich neben dem Wiederkäuer. Ich betrachte mir die Wunde näher und mache auch ein paar Bilder, als wäre ich eine der CSI, aus dieser Krimi Serie auf CBS.

Und es ist genauso mysteriös, wie in ihren Fällen. Ich sehe zwei Einstiche und würde sagen, direkt an der Halsschlagader. Normalerweise müsste vor meinen Füßen eine riesen Blutlache sein, aber am Boden ist nichts zu sehen. Auch am Tier ist kaum Blut.

Ich frage mich, was ich noch entdecken würde, wäre ich wirklich eine der Ermittler. Was würde ich herausfinden, wenn ich das Tier aufschneide? Aber mich macht das fehlende Blut und diese zwei parallelen Einstiche so stutzig. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Charlie wüsste sicher eine Antwort, was es damit auf sich hat, aber dann würde er auch erfahren, wo ich war. Nein Danke, auf diese Predigt habe ich keine Lust. Was mir noch auffällt, als ich losgehen will, dass das Tier noch sehr warm ist. Also ist das Tier noch nicht lange tot. Ich sollte mich schnellstens auf dem Weg nach Hause machen.

Dort angekommen vermeide ich Renée und steige gleich in meinen alten Truck. Im Fotoshop warten wieder Bilder auf mich. Einmal in der Woche brenne ich die besten Exemplare auf CD und lasse sie entwickeln. Die Heutigen kriegt erstmal keiner zu sehen.

„Hey, Bella", begrüßt mich Ben, der aushilfsweise im Shop arbeitet.

Er hat auch schon meine Bilder in der Hand. Wahrscheinlich hat er meinen Truck schon vor Minuten die Straße runterfahren hören. Aber ich liebe meinen Truck. Ich habe ihn mir sogar selbst gekauft. Das Geld habe ich mit meinen Bildern verdient. Obwohl ich eigentlich Renée danken muss, die ihrer Freundin, einer Journalistin für das ‚Nature' Magazin, voller Stolz meine Bilder zeigte und sie daraus in dem Magazin eine Story über den Forks Wald machte. Überschrift: Es grünt so grün.

Ich muss dazu sagen, dass Renées Freundin genauso flippig ist, wie meine liebe Mutter.

Ich verabschiede mich von Ben und will die Tür aufmachen, als ich auf der anderen Straßenseite drei Jungs sehe. Als Männer könnte man sie auch bezeichnen. Zumindest den Einen mit den dunklen Haaren. Er sieht aus wie ein Footballspieler. Seine Muskeln kann ich sogar durch seinen Pullover erkennen.

Der Zweite hat blondes lockiges Haar und steht dort gerade so steif, als wäre er erstarrt. Sein Blick, den ich nicht klar erkennen kann, sieht leidend aus. Er ist etwas kleiner und nicht so muskulär, wie der andere Typ.

Aber wer mir die Sprache verschlägt, ist der Dritte im Bunde. Alles an ihm ist auffallend. Sein bronzenes Haar sehe ich zum ersten Mal in dieser Form. Die markante Form seines Gesichtes ist einzigartig. Auch sein Körperbau wirkt anziehend.

Bella, reiß dich zusammen. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

„Alles OK, Bella?", holt mich Ben aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ähm, ja. Bye, Ben."

„Ciao, Bella", höre ich ihn, auch wenn ich schon fast im Truck sitze.

Ich muss hier weg, bevor er und seine Kumpels sehen, wie ich sie anstarre und starren ist unhöflich, sagt Angela immer.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus kann ich nicht aufhören, über die drei nachzudenken. Auch wenn ich sie nur von der anderen Straßenseite gesehen habe, kann ich behaupten, dass allesamt schön waren. Sie sahen aus, wie die Männer in Renées Magazinen. Selbst die Kleidung war dem ähnlich. Also nicht billig.

Aber wer sind sie? Wie Touristen sahen sie nicht aus. Und für einen Zwischenstopp hätten sie sich auch eine Stadt mit einem besseren Hotel wählen können, denn das Geld haben sie ja offensichtlich. Das fällt mir wieder ein, dass diese neue Familie in die Stadt gezogen ist. Sind es etwa die drei Jungs?

Wenn ja, kann ich es jetzt schon nicht mehr abwarten, dass Montag ist und ich endlich in die Schule komme. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Als ich zu Hause ankomme, steht Charlies Auto natürlich noch nicht da, aber er hat ja auch noch etwas Zeit, Renée und ich werden jetzt erstmal kochen.

Ihre Laune ist schon leicht im Keller. Sie ahnt, dass Charlie es auch dieses Mal nicht schafft. Und sie ist vor allem traurig für mich, weil sie weiß, wie wichtig mir es ist. Deshalb reißt sie sich auch zusammen, als wir gemeinsam kochen.

Sie fragt, wie mein Nachmittag war und was ich heute wieder für Bilder geknipst habe. Den Maulhirsch lasse ich dabei aus. Renée sieht es nicht ganz so eng, was den Wald betrifft. Sie vertraut mir, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht gefährlich ist. Hoffentlich breche ich nicht dieses Vertrauen.

Als das Essen fertig ist, hätte Charlie längst da sein müssen. Renée sitzt verärgert am Tisch und muss sich zwingen, keine schnöde Bemerkung zu machen. Ich koche zwar auch innerlich, aber ich weiß, wie ernst Charlie seinen Job nimmt. Immerhin ist er der Chief.

Aber auch sagt er immer, wie wichtig wir ihm sind. Nur sollte er dann auch endlich die Freitage ernst nehmen. Und daran werde ich ihn jetzt mal erinnern. Ich nehme das Telefon und wähle sein Handy an, was er für Notfälle immer dabei hat. Und das ist ein Notfall.

Nach mehrmaligem Klingeln nimmt er ab.

„Hey, Schatz. Es tut mir so leid. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg."

Seine Stimme klingt wirklich wehmütig. Er ahnt sicher schon, was jetzt auf ihn zu Hause wartet.

„Du hast es versprochen, Dad. Mom und ich haben extra für dich gekocht. Sie ist traurig, weil du schon wieder zu spät bist."

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg, Bella. Ich muss nur einen Verkehrsrowdy verwarnen. Bis gleich."

„Bye, Dad", sage ich schnell. Ich will ihn nicht länger aufhalten.

Wer wohl dieser Verkehrsrowdy ist? Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass in Forks nicht das Gesetz beachtet wird. Charlie hat seine Stadt im Griff.

Ich drehe mich zu Mom um, die starr ins Nichts guckt, bis ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter läuft. Ihr war es heute auch sehr wichtig, dass Charlie endlich mal pünktlich kommt.

„Er ist unterwegs", sage ich vorsichtig. In solchen Momenten weiß ich auch nicht, die richtigen Worte zu wählen. Was ich weiß, ist, sie jetzt besser in Ruhe zu lassen. Das haben wir beide gemeinsam. Sie will jetzt keine tröstenden Worte, sondern eine ruhige Minute mit ihren Gedanken. Auch wenn ich Angst habe, dass diese Gedanken unsere kleine Familie entzweien könnten.

Nach zwanzig endlosen Minuten höre ich einen Wagen vorfahren. Und an den schweren Schritten, weiß ich, dass es Charlie ist. Renée und ich sitzen am Esstisch und hören, wie er seinen Waffengürtel in den Schrank hängt und ihn abschließt.

Das macht er, seit dem ich mir mit fünf Jahren einmal diesen Gürtel umgeschnallt habe und mit der Waffe auf unsichtbare Banditen zielte. Sie war zwar gesichert und keine Kugel war im Lauf, aber die geschockten Gesichter, als ich mit der Knarre vor ihnen stand und die spätere Standpauke werde ich nie vergessen. Auch nicht den Streit, den meine Eltern deswegen hatten.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich abends zu ihnen ins Bett krabbelte, mich entschuldigte und sie bat, nicht mehr zu streiten. Das kannte ich von ihnen nicht.

Als Charlie die Küche betritt, schaut er entschuldigend zu mir, denn Renées Blick haftet auf ihrem noch leeren Teller.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Dad", versuche ich die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

„Tut mir Leid, Kleines. Ab sofort werde ich mich bessern."

„Das haben wir schon so oft gehört, Charlie", Renée hat zwar recht, aber es tut weh, sie so zynisch zu erleben.

„Ich weiß, Renée. Aber diesmal meine ich es ernst. Ich habe mir die nächsten zwei Tage freigenommen, bevor Bella am Montag wieder zur Schule muss."

„Wirklich?", frage ich, da ich es nicht glauben kann.

„Ihr dürft entscheiden, wo es hingeht."

„Du meinst es ernst, Charlie?", fragt Renée skeptisch. Auch sie kann noch nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hat.

Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann Charlie das letzte Mal länger als einen Tag frei machte. Im Urlaub war ich immer nur mit meiner Mutter. So was wie einen richtigen Familienurlaub gab es bei uns noch nicht.

„Es ist mir sehr ernst, Liebes. Ich will euch nicht verlieren", sagt er und schaut seiner Frau dabei tief in die Augen. Seine, wie ihre Augen spiegeln so viele Emotionen wieder. Hoffnung, Schmerz, Bedauern, Liebe und noch so viel mehr. Mir tut es ebenfalls weh, dass Charlie glaubt, er könnte uns verlieren.

„Oh, Dad. Du wirst uns nie verlieren."

Charlie zieht Renée in seine Arme und ich bin froh, auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln zu sehen. Hoffentlich ist es ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Ich kann nicht anders und umarme sie beide. Unser Essen längst vergessen.

„Wie wäre es mit San Francisco, Bella? Da wolltest du doch immer mal hin. Wenn ihr schnell packt, schaffen wir noch den Flieger, zu dem diese Tickets gehören."

OH. MEIN. GOTT. Er hält wirklich Flugtickets in der Hand. San Francisco steht drauf. Ich träume, oder? Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin. Da gibt es so viel zu fotografieren. Wenn ich da nur an die Golden Gate Bridge denke. Und das Beste ist, dort scheint die Sonne. Seit langer Zeit könnte ich mal wieder eine kurze Hose tragen. Könnte, aber mit meinen blassen Beinen würde ich dort zu sehr auffallen.

„Dort kannst du mit deiner Kamera sicher tolle Bilder machen. Und hiermit brauchen wir nicht mal die Fähre nehmen, um Alcatraz zu sehen."

Ist Charlie verrückt geworden? So ein Objektiv kostet wahnsinnig viel Geld. Das letzte Mal, als ich spaßeshalber bei eBay danach suchte, lag das günstigste bei 8.000 Dollar und Charlie hält eins von Canon in der Hand.

„Dad.. Also… Das ist…", ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke wäre ja schon nicht schlecht, aber ich bin einfach baff.

„Schon OK, Kleines. Deine Mom und ich wollten es dir eigentlich erst zu Weihnachten schenken, aber ich dachte mir es wäre für das Wochenende perfekt. Nun los, geht packen."

„Danke, Dad."

So, da hab ich es doch raus bekommen und drücke ihn nochmal fest. Nun kann auch Renée wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln zeigen. Wir sind noch nicht mal auf dem Weg, aber ich bin jetzt schon sehr glücklich.

Ich renne die Treppen hoch, um zu packen und wie so oft, bleibe ich an der vorletzten Stufe hängen und lande auf meinen Händen, die sich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt haben, solche Flüge aufzufangen.

„Autsch", platzt es dennoch aus mir raus. Der Schreck, mehr nicht.

„Bist du OK, Bells?"

„Nichts passiert. Das Übliche", lache ich und gehe schnellen Schrittes in mein Zimmer. Was pack ich denn jetzt nur für Klamotten? Naja, viel Auswahl habe ich nicht. Ich habe nicht viel übrig für Klamotten. Stehe eher auf das Praktische. Würde Renée mir nicht ab und zu was mitbringen, würde ich nur in Schlabber-Jeans, weiten T-Shirt und ausgetreten Chucks rum rennen.

San Francisco war klasse. Ein Traum. Ich habe innerhalb von zwei Tagen 10GB verknipst. Gut, dass ich nicht alle entwickeln lassen muss, um sie mir anzuschauen. Danke der digitalen Welt.

Samstag verbrachten wir noch zusammen. Wir waren am Pier 39 und Fisherman's Wharf, der Golden Gate Bridge und so einigen anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten.

Doch am Sonntag schickte ich meine Eltern alleine los. Sie brauchten endlich mal etwas Zeit für sich. Ich lief am Strand lang, machte Bilder und musste immer wieder an Montag denken. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten die Cullens, wenn sie es denn wirklich waren, wieder zu sehen. Beziehungsweise sie endlich richtig zu sehen.

Ich bin auch auf die beiden Mädchen gespannt. Wenn sie nur halb so schön wie ihre Brüder sind, muss ich dringend aufpassen, am Montag nicht auf Jungssabber auszurutschen. Mit mir, unauffälligem blassen Mädchen, werden sie wohl nicht viel zu tun haben wollen. Sicher werden sie mit Lauren abhängen.

Was tu ich da? Ich fang schon an wie die anderen und urteile schnell.

Jedenfalls war das Wochenende ein voller Erfolg. Ich weiß ja nicht, was meine Eltern gemacht haben, aber so verliebt habe ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es tut wirklich gut, sie so zu sehen. So kann ich mein Grinsen den ganzen Flug über halten. Allerdings bin ich froh, als wir zu Hause ankommen. Es ist spät, oder sollte ich sagen früh?

„Bella, Schatz, ich schreib dir für morgen eine Entschuldigung. Es ist 3 Uhr morgens. Du wirst in der Schule ein Wrack sein."

„Nein", sage ich viel zu schnell auf die Worte meine Mutter.

Beide schauen mich verwirrt an.

„Willst du so dringend zur Schule? Was passiert morgen, ich meine heute, dass du unbedingt hin möchtest?", fragt mich Charlie.

„Test. Ich meine, wir schreiben morgen einen Test in Mathe. Den darf ich nicht verpassen", verhaspel ich mich wieder.

Jetzt werden ihre Blicke misstrauisch.

„Bella?", versucht es Mom, doch ich winde mich schnell aus der Fragerei.

„Ich werde dann mal ins Bett. Danke für das tolle Wochenende. Nacht, Mom. Nacht, Dad", sage ich hastig, drücke beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und renne die Treppen hinauf.

Erst als ich im Bett liege, merke ich, dass ich nicht mal gestolpert bin. Ich sollte öfter im Halbschlaf rumlaufen. Würde mir vielleicht einige blaue Flecke ersparen.

Ich schließe die Augen, kann aber längst nicht gleich einschlafen. Wieder muss ich an die drei Jungs denken. Vielmehr an den Typ mit der bronzenen Haarfarbe. Was er wohl für eine Augenfarbe hat? Hat er eine Freundin? Warum stelle ich mir ausgerechnet diese Fragen?

Einige Stunden später wache ich auf. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich eingeschlafen bin, aber es fühlt sich an, wie vor 5 Minuten. Ich hätte doch auf Renée hören sollen. Aber da fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich ihren Entschuldigungszettel nicht annehmen wollte.

Die Cullens. Und schlagartig bin ich wach. Da ich meinen Wecker wirklich so gestellt habe, dass ich auf die letzte Minute aufstehe, bin ich jetzt etwas im Stress. Dadurch bin ich auch nicht die Erste, die wach ist.

Charlie und Renée sind schon in der Küche und bei deren Gekicher kann ich annehmen, dass sich das Wochenende immer noch bezahlt macht. Und das Witzige ist, sie selber harmonieren wieder so toll, auch um mich herum klappt alles. Auf dem Küchentisch steht schon eine Thermotasse Kaffee für mich bereit und etwas zu Essen.

Sie beachten mich nicht großartig, als ich zur Tür raus verschwinde. Ich bin aber auch gerannt, denn ich bin spät dran. Ich werde sicher pünktlich in der Schule sein, aber ob meine lieben Eltern pünktlich an ihren Arbeitsplätzen erscheinen, bezweifle ich.

Als ich an der Schule ankomme, habe ich den Kaffee ausgetrunken. Allerdings war er scheußlich wie immer. So scheußlich, dass er mich wach hält, was ihn wiederum gut macht. Mein Brot vertilge ich in der ersten Stunde.

Der Parkplatz ist schon rammel voll und auf meinem üblichen Parkplatz steht heute ein funkelnder silberner Volvo, den ich hier noch nie gesehen habe. Wem der wohl gehört? Zu meinem Übel, dass ich so spät dran bin, muss ich auch noch am äußersten Ende parken. Ich muss also rennen.

Nach zweimal Stolpern, ein Riss in der Jeans mehr, komme ich im Klassenraum an. Mathematik bei Mr. Mason ist ganz OK. Gut, dass Billy, einer der Footballspieler, vor mir sitzt, so werde ich gleich mein Brot essen können, denn mir knurrt schon der Magen.

„Hallo Bella. Wie war dein Wochenende?", fragt mich Angela. Ich muss so müde sein, dass ich sie überhaupt nicht beachtet habe.

„Ein Traum, Angela. Ich war mit meinen Eltern in San Francisco. Aber wir kamen erst heute früh zurück. Deswegen entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht begrüßt habe."

„Kein Problem, Bella. Ich kann dir ansehen, wie müde du bist:"

„So schlimm?"

„Wenn du die tiefen Augenringe meinst, ja", lacht sie.

„Oh nein", sage ich verzweifelt. Ich sehe aus wie ein Zombie, wenn ich die neuen Schüler sehe. Sie werden denken, ich bin ein Junkie, oder so.

„Ganz ruhig, Bella. War nur ein Scherz. Ich kenn dich eben und kann sagen, wenn du müde bist. Ein Fremder würde das nicht erkennen", zwinkert sie mir zu. Was meint sie damit?

Argh. Ich bin einfach zu müde, um das jetzt zu verstehen. Mr. Mason schreibt schon einiges an die Tafel. Mit dem Klingeln geht die Tür noch mal auf. Hinein kommt ein Mädchen mit schwarzen kürzeren Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstehen, was aber dennoch sehr gestylt aussieht. Genau wie ihre Kleidung. Alles ist aufeinander abgestimmt. Und sie ist wunderschön. Ich wette, sie gehört zu den drei Jungs von Freitag. Eine Cullen.

Lächelnd reicht sie Mr. Mason ihren Schein, wo alle Lehrer unterschreiben müssen. Sie kann selbst Mr. Masen ein Lächeln abverlangen, das schafft sonst nie jemand. Er ist so verdattert, dass er nur auf den leeren Platz neben mir deutet.

Das Mädchen setzt sich neben mich und zeigt mir ihre perfekten weißen Zähne.

„Hi. Ich bin Alice", stellt sie sich vor und reicht mir ihre kleine Hand.

„Bella. Willkommen in Forks. Du bist eine der Cullens?!"

„Jap. Und ich muss gleich mal klarstellen. Keiner meiner Geschwister hat jemanden umgebracht."

„Keine Sorge, Alice. Ich hab dieses Gerücht von Anfang an nicht geglaubt. Dann hätte euch mein Dad sicher nicht in die Stadt gelassen", zwinker ich ihr zu.

Ich fange an, sie zu mögen. Sie kann auf ihrem Stuhl gar nicht still sitzen. Mr. Mason hat längst mit dem Unterricht begonnen, aber Billy verdeckt uns beide.

„Oh, du bist die Tochter vom Chief? Er hat am Freitag meinen Bruder angehalten, weil er zu schnell war."

„Ach dein Bruder hat also meinen Dad aufgehalten?"

„Edward fährt gerne schnell. Was sein Volvo hergibt."

Wie geahnt, gehört der silberne Volvo also den Cullens. Sie fallen in Forks wirklich mehr als auf.

„Gucken die immer alle so?", fragt mich Alice.

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass jeder Junge in der Klasse zu uns schaut. Naja, vielmehr zu Alice. Jessica wird es nicht gefallen, wie Mike Alice angafft.

„Du bist neu und hübsch, dass…"

„Du findest mich hübsch?", fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. Hat sie heute etwa noch nicht in den Spiegel geschaut? Doch, das muss sie, sonst würde sie nicht so perfekt aussehen.

„Ms. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Bitte folgen sie dem Unterricht."

Beide ducken wir uns, als müssten wir einer Schelte ausweichen. Ich schaue zu Alice und beide fangen wir an zu kichern, was ich aber versuche, unter meiner Hand zu verbergen. Den Rest des Unterrichts folgen wir. Ich erfahre noch, dass ich mit Alice später noch Sozialkunde habe.

Die nächsten Stunden bis zur Mittagspause vergehen wie im Fluge, denn sie sind beherrscht von Getuschel und Gerede über die Cullens, was ich mir nicht anhören will.

Einer von den Cullens ist mir im Gang über den Weg gelaufen. Es war der große Muskel Mann, von dem ja behauptet wird, er habe einen kleinen Jungen umgebracht. Aber so, wie er mich auf dem Flur angrinst, frag ich mich, wie man dieses Gerücht in die Welt setzen konnte.

Ja er sieht durch seine Masse schon etwas Angst einflößend aus, aber sobald er lächelt, ähnelt er eher einen überdimensionalen Teddybär. Menschen können echt gemein sein.

In der Mittagspause setze ich mich wie immer an den Tisch zu meinen Freunden, auch wenn ich es gleich wieder bereue. Es gibt kein anderes Thema, außer die Cullens. Angela sieht mich entschuldigend an. Manchmal glaube ich, Angela und ich sind eine Clique und der Rest ihre eigene, denn wir zwei haben so viel gemeinsam, was wir mit den anderen zu wenig haben.

Jessica kann gar nicht aufhören, von Edward Cullen zu reden. Ich frage mich, welcher der drei es ist. Bisher sind sie nicht im Speisesaal. Wenn sie sich das überhaupt antun. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde wohl wegbleiben, um mir das Gestarre und Gerede zu ersparen.

„Wie findest du Alice? Ihr habt euch ja gut unterhalten?", fragt Angela.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr nett. Und ein kleines Energiebündel", lache ich. Das ist sie wirklich. Ich dachte im Unterricht, ihr Stuhl hebt gleich ab. Aber ich mag Alice.

„Sie kommen", höre ich Jessica flüstern. Und mit einem Blick auf den Eingang, sehe ich wohl die fünf schönsten Menschen, die mir bisher begegnet sind.

Es sind tatsächlich die drei Jungs, die ich am Freitag gesehen habe. Ihre Gesichter sind alle angespannt. Alle Blicke sind auf sie gerichtet, der Speisesaal scheint auf Mute geschaltet zu sein, denn nicht mal ein Atmen ist zu hören. Bis Billy, der überdimensionale Footballspieler, beim Kippeln umfällt.

Aber ich bin wohl die Einzige, die das bemerkt, denn keiner nimmt den Blick von ihnen.

Unbeeindruckt gehen die fünf mit eleganten Schritten auf einen leeren Tisch zu. Wieder grinst mir Muskel Man zu, während mir Alice eifrig zuwinkt. Mit ihrem anderen Arm ist sie bei dem blonden Jungen eingehakt. Er sieht aus, als würde er starke Schmerzen leiden. Ich hoffe, ihm ist nur die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm.

Jemanden, den ich noch nicht gesehen habe, ist das blonde Mädchen an Muskel Mans Seite. Sie hat seine Hand fest umklammert. Sind sie etwa zusammen? Sie sehen nicht gerade wie Geschwister aus, die einfach so Händchen halten. Die Blonde ist jedenfalls wunderschön. Ich sollte Mike einen Napf geben, denn sein Gesabber ähnelt einem Hund.

Wer mir den Atem verschlägt, ist der Junge mit der bronzenen Haarfarbe. Ob das Edward ist? Der Name würde zumindest zu ihm passen. Sein Gesicht, endlich kann ich es von Nahem sehen, ist makellos. Er ist… einfach… das schönste Geschöpf auf Erden, was ich je gesehen habe.

Kam das gerade wirklich von mir? Noch nie hab ich so über einen Jungen gedacht. Aber mir ist auch noch nie so ein Junge begegnet. Aus seinem Gesicht kann man nichts lesen. Er setzt sich mit seinen Geschwistern hin, auf ihren Tabletts nur wenig Essen. Mir würde der Hunger aber auch vergehen.

Noch immer ist es still. Mir geht das Ganze auf die Nerven. Irgendwie muss man das doch beenden können.

„Boah, Mike. Kannst du dich nicht zusammenreißen?", sage ich angewidert und rümpfte meine Nase.

Mike schaut mich fragend an. Angela allerdings begreift und springt mit ein. Sie wedelt mit der Hand von ihrer Nase und rutscht weit weg von Mike.

„Mike, du bist manchmal echt so widerlich. Kannst du das nicht woanders machen?", sagt sie und hält sich die Nase zu.

Es zeigt Wirkung, denn die Augen richten sich auf uns. Andere fangen wieder Gespräche an und widmen sich ihrem Essen.

„Hey. Ich war das nicht. Das war sicher Tyler."

„Vergiss es, Stinkie. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du deine Gase nicht unter Kontrolle hast", sagt Tyler und boxt ihm in die Schulter.

„Genau. Mike du Stinktier. Wenigstens beim Essen reiß dich mal zusammen", mischt sich Eric noch ein.

„Du Widerling", bringt Jess noch mit ein.

„Mike Stinker", sagt Adam, einer der Baseballspieler, als er bei uns vorbei geht, und haut ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

Mike schaut mich böse an, doch ich lächle ihn nur unschuldig an und lasse dann meinen Blick wieder zu den Cullens schweifen. Und siehe da, ist das ein Lächeln auf Edwards Gesicht? Aber er ist nicht der Einzige. Muskel Mans Grinsen ist einfach nur größer geworden, während das Mädchen neben ihm mich emotionslos ansieht. Der blonde Junge sieht etwas entspannter aus.

Alice lächelt mich breit an und formt ein ‚Danke' mit ihren Lippen. Sie ahnt wohl, dass ich Mikes Furz nur erfunden haben. Aber wie alle auf meine Worte reagiert haben, sieht man mal wieder, wie auch das Cullen Gerücht seinen Lauf nimmt. Einer sagt was, ein paar werden es glauben und erzählen es weiter. So ist das Leben.

In der nächsten Stunde habe ich Bio. Nicht gerade mein Lieblingsfach, aber ich mag das Fach dennoch, weil ich alleine sitze. Keiner der mich nervt, oder unsere gemeinsame Arbeit versaut.

Mike ist mir wohl immer noch böse, denn er schaut mich nicht mal an, als ich den Raum betrete. Normalerweise grinst er mich an, macht eine blöde Anmache und lacht dann über meinen Konter. Heute komme ich ganz ohne diesen Zwischenstopp an meinen Tisch aus.

Aus Gewohnheit rücke ich meinen Stuhl etwas mittig, so hab ich schön viel Platz. Und dann kommt ER in den Raum. Mein Adonis. Ups. Gut, das keiner meine Gedanken lesen kann.

„Gut Edward. Setz dich doch zu Bella", höre ich unseren Lehrer.

Allerdings bin ich gefangen in Edwards Augen. Sie sind so anziehend. Als er auf mich zu kommt, liegt ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Oh Gott. Erst jetzt merke ich die Hitze, die in mir aufgestiegen ist. Meine Wangen, mein Hals sind sicher knallrot. Wie peinlich.

„Gibst du mir auch etwas Platz?", fragt er mich und ich brauche lange, zu lange, bis ich begreife, was er meint.

Völlig überstürzt rücke ich meinen Stuhl zur Seite und kippe bald zur Seite über. Wäre ich auch, hätte er mich nicht aufgefangen. Seine Hand, die auf meinem freien Arm liegt, ist so kalt, passend zum Wetter.

Als würde er plötzlich feststellen, dass ich die Krätze habe, lässt er mich urplötzlich los, sodass ich doch fast umfalle. Was hat er denn nun? Er nimmt seinen Platz ein und setzt sich ans äußerste Ende des Tisches. Was? Denkt er, ich hätte eine ansteckende Krankheit.

Ich wollte ihm eigentlich gerne ‚Danke' sagen, aber mir bleibt die Sprache weg. Sein Körper ist jetzt so angespannt, als würde er gleich einen Anfall bekommen.

Aber was mir am meisten auffällt, sind seine Augen. Sie sind schwarz, pechschwarz. Wie ist das möglich? Habe ich mich vorhin vor lauter Träumerei vertan?

Beide nehmen wir gar nicht am Unterricht teil. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber als Mr. Banner Edward etwas fragt, weiß er die Antwort, als hätte er die ganze Zeit aufgepasst. Dabei kämpft er die ganze Zeit mit sich und hat eigentlich kein Ohr für Bio.

Ich falle bald wieder vom Stuhl, als Edward wie vom Blitz getroffen aufsteht und fast gleichzeitig die Klingeln läuten. Die Stunde ging an mir völlig vorbei.

Aber was ist nur mir ihm los? Erst lächelt er mich noch an, als würde er mich mögen und dann macht er so was. Ich frage Angela, ob sie an mir irgendwas komisch findet, oder ob ich stinke, aber sie bestätigt mir, dass beides nicht zutrifft.

Bisher habe ich mich nicht von den Gerüchten um die Cullens hinziehen lassen. Ich glaube ihnen auch noch immer nicht, aber das etwas mit Edward nicht stimmt beziehungsweise ihm an mir wohl absolut nicht gefällt, steht fest. Ich sollte ihn drauf ansprechen.

Als ich das am nächsten Tag in der Schule tun möchte, ist er nicht da. Am nächsten Tag auch nicht. Ich frage Alice, wo er denn ist und sie erzählt mir, dass er krank ist. Auf die Frage, was er hat, kann sie mir keine konkrete Antwort geben. Ihr Vater, Dr. Cullen, ist selber ratlos.

Habe ich also doch irgendeine Krankheit an mir? Aber ich fühle mich nicht krank, ich fühle mich gut, bis auf die Sache mit Edward. Bevor ich Alice drauf ansprechen kann, dass er sich in Bio so komisch benommen hat und ich glaube, vielleicht auch diese Krankheit zu haben, klärt sie mich auf.

„Edward ging es schon vor dem Umzug nicht so gut. Der Umzug und die neue Schule gaben ihm den Rest. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Er ist mein Lieblingsbruder, weißt du."

Und so plappert sie los und lenkt mich etwas von Edward und der Krankheit ab. Sie erzählt mir von ihrer Familie, wer, wer ist. Dass sie mit ihrem Adoptivbruder Jasper zusammen ist. Erst war ich erschrocken, aber sie sagt, sie kann gegen die Liebe nichts tun und sie wären ja keine richtigen Geschwister. Sie erzählt mir auch von Rosalie und Emmett. Auch diese beide sind zusammen. Jetzt hat Muskel Man auch endlich einen Namen.

Ich höre ihr gespannt zu, als sie mir ein wenig aus ihrer alten Schule erzählt, dass sie die Schüler dort genauso behandelten wie hier. Auch bedankt sie sich bei mir, für das, was ich im Speisesaal gemacht habe.

Dann bin ich dran mit erzählen. Ich glaube so viel habe ich lange nicht mehr geredet. Sie erfährt von meiner kleinen Familie, meinem Hobby. Ich erzähle ihr von meinen Freunden, aber auch von dem ersten Mal, als ich Edward, Jasper und Emmett sah. Lasse dabei aber die Details aus, wie ansprechend ich ihren Bruder finde.

Als wir uns am Ende der Stunde voneinander verabschieden, sagt sie etwas, was mich sehr freut und mich vielleicht auch ihrem Bruder irgendwann etwas näher bringt.

„Es ist schön, eine Freundin hier zu haben, Bella. Du hast mir das Leben in dieser Stadt, an dieser Schule erleichtert und erfreulicher gemacht. Meine Geschwister sehen es sicher ähnlich. Danke, Bella."

Sie ist richtig ernst, als sie das sagt. Und so kenne ich sie auch gar nicht. Aber ich freue mich selber, in ihr eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Und vielleicht können auch Edward und ich Freunde werden.

TBC


	3. Was ist es? Liebe?

**Was ist es? Liebe?**

**Edwards POV**

Isabella Swan. Dieser Name ist Musik in meinen Ohren. An unserem ersten Schultag kann ich an nichts anderes denken, als an sie, obwohl ich sie noch nicht einmal richtig gesehen habe. Nur über die Gedanken ihrer Mutter.

Das ganze Wochenende dachte ich drüber nach, wie unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen wohl laufen würde. Alice brauchte ich nicht fragen, auch in ihre Gedanken brauchte ich nicht schauen. Sie verriet mir nichts. Was bedeutet, sie weiß es etwas, was mich noch neugieriger macht.

Ich fuhr gestern Abend noch mal zu Bellas Haus, aber die Swans waren noch nicht zurück. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden kamen sie an und ich fürchtete schon, dass Bella nicht zur Schule kommen würde. Aber als sie ihrer Mutter sagte, sie müsse, da sie einen Test schreiben würde, formte sich ein Grinsen in meinem Gesicht.

Ich kann am Morgen gar nicht schnell genug in die Schule kommen, was meiner Familie natürlich nicht entgeht. Wir holen unsere Stundenpläne und kaum, dass wir den ersten Schülern begegnen, fangen auch diese idiotischen Gedanken an. Man sollte sich geschmeichelt fühlen, aber nach so vielen Jahren wird einem diese Schwärmerei zu viel. Rose könnte es nie zu viel werden, aber ich brauche das nicht.

Alice ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil sie gleich ihre erste Stunde mit Bella hat und sogar neben ihr sitzt. Sie lässt mich soweit in ihre Gedanken blicken, dass ich sehen kann, was für eine Freundschaft die beiden bald verbinden wird. Mir soll es nur recht sein. Alice wollte schon immer eine Freundin haben, die kein Vampir ist.

Ich habe in der ersten Stunde Erdkunde. Ein einfaches Fach für mich, denn Neues können mir auch die Lehrer in Forks nicht mehr beibringen. So habe ich genug Zeit, mir die Gedanken der Schüler etwas genauer anzuhören. Nicht alle denken nur an die neuen Schüler aus Alaska.

Tyler Crowley zum Beispiel denkt die ganze Zeit daran, wie er seinen Eltern am besten beichtet, wie die große Beule in seinen Van kam. Seine Ausreden sind echt lächerlich, aber den wahren Grund würde ich an seiner Stelle auch verschweigen. Vor allem Chief Swan. Ich frag mich ja, wie in dieser Kleinstadt Teenager an Alkohol kommen. Aber auch diese Frage beantwortet mir Tyler. Ich sollte Chief Swan mal den Tipp geben, dass sich ein gewisser Zack im Mini Mart etwas Geld dazu verdient, in dem er Hochprozentiges an die Forks Jugend verkauft.

Oh. Eric hat sich in Rosalie verguckt. Ich hoffe, er wird nicht zu aufdringlich. Wenn es um sie geht, kann Emmett sehr besitzergreifend werden. Am besten, ich sage Jasper bescheid, dass er Emmett ein wenig zu beruhigen weiß.

Die nächste Stunde habe ich mit Alice zusammen. In ihren Gedanken teilt sie mir mit, wir ihre Stunde mit Bella lief. Und ich kann in Alice Augen, aber auch in ihren Gedanken sehen, wie viel ihr Bella bedeutet. Das konnte man noch von keinem Menschen behauptet. Aber Bella ist auch kein normaler Mensch. Schon allein, dass sie nicht wie alle anderen dem bösen Gerücht über uns glaubt, zeigt es mal wieder.

Kurz bevor wir in den Speisesaal treten, treffen wir Cullens uns nochmal. Gerade um Jaspers Willen, wollen wir es zusammen durchziehen, denn Alice hat gesehen, was für ein Szenario auf uns wartet. Und selbst wenn wir es jetzt schon etliche Male durchgemacht haben, ist es immer wieder belastend, diese Stille und dieses Gestarre, wenn wir in den Raum treten. Die Blicke haften auf uns, als wären wir Magnete.

_Sie sehen so wahnsinnig schön aus._

_Die Blonde ist meine Traumfrau. Heidi Klum ist nichts dagegen. Aber auch die Kleine sieht Hammer aus._

_Der Große ist sicher der, der den kleinen Jungen umgebracht hat. Wie können sie so einen an unsere Schule lassen? Was, wenn er auch hier tötet?_

Lächerlich, diese Gedanken. OK. Rosalie und Alice sind wirklich hübsche Frauen, das kann ich von meinen Schwestern schon mal behaupten. Aber dieses Gerücht um Emmett bringt mich auf die Palme. Mein protziger Bruder kann keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. Natürlich kann ihm ein Bär nichts anhaben, aber Em würde nie einem Menschen etwas antun. Seine Selbstbeherrschung ist zweifelsohne einer der stärksten in unserer Familie.

_Sie können einem schon leidtun. Warum sind die anderen nur so dämlich? Wenigstens Bella ist nicht auf diesem Trip. Im Gegenteil. Sie scheint an der neuen Familie großes Interesse zu hegen. Mit Alice versteht sie sich super und Edward kann sie auch nicht aus den Augen lassen._

Angela Webber. Sie ist wirklich eine Ausnahme an der Forks High. Sie fällt keine schnellen Urteile. Aber was meint sie von Bella? Sie schaut mich an? Ganz unauffällig blicke ich an ihren Tisch. Und tatsächlich schaut sie zu unserem Tisch. Ihr Blick ist zerknirscht, verärgert. Was sie wohl denkt?

Doch als ich nach ihren Gedanken suche, stoße ich auf eine dunkle Wand. Nichts. Wie ist das möglich? Das ist noch niemals vorgekommen. Warum kann ich meine Kraft nicht bei ihr anwenden?

Mir ist, als ich Freitagabend am Swan Haus war, gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann. So gefangen war ich in den Gedanken ihrer Mutter, da ich Bella sehen konnte. Bella bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Meine Sinne spielen verrückt, wenn ich an sie denke.

_Was ist los, Edward?_

„Ich kann Bellas Gedanken nicht lesen. Da ist gar nichts", antworte ich auf Jaspers Gedanken, so leise, dass nur meine Familie es hört.

Sie sind natürlich genauso geschockt wie ich. Jasper und Alice bestätigen mir auch nochmal, dass sie keine Probleme mit Bella haben.

_Ich kann ihre Emotionen ganz deutlich spüren. Im Moment ist sie verärgert und enttäuscht. Von ihren Freunden, denke ich._

_Pass auf Edward, was jetzt passiert, _warnt mich Alice.

Was Bella dann macht, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen. Sie macht das, was mit uns gemacht wurde. Sie setzt ein Gerücht in die Welt, was nicht wahr ist, denn meine verschärften Sinne können nichts Faules riechen, und schafft es so, uns aus der Schusslinie der anderen Mitschüler zu nehmen.

Das Mädchen beeindruckt mich immer mehr. Ich kann ihr nur zugrinsen, denn was sie Mike da eben gerade angetan hat, ist nicht ohne. Emmett mag Bella ebenfalls. Er grinst sie die ganze Zeit an und kann es kaum abwarten, sie richtig kennenzulernen.

Ich hoffte, sie in der nächsten Stunde etwas näher kennenzulernen, denn da steht Bio an. Für diese Stunde hat Alice ja vorausgesehen, dass ich neben Bella sitze. Und so kommt es auch. Sie ist es wohl gewohnt, alleine zu sitzen, denn sie weiß es, den ganzen Platz der Bank einzunehmen.

Als ich an ihren bzw. unseren Tisch trete, will sie hastig Platz machen und fällt dabei fast von ihrem Stuhl. Ich halte sie fest, aber als ich ihre Haut berühre, passiert etwas, was ich das letzte Mal als neugeborener Vampir spürte. Und selbst damals war es nicht so schlimm. Bellas Blut schreit förmlich nach mir.

Meine Kehle brennt so sehr, dass es schon wehtut. Ich rücke soweit weg von ihr, wie es mir möglich ist. Im Moment kann ich auch nicht darauf achten, wie sehr ich ihr damit vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Aber ich muss mich gerade darauf konzentrieren, nicht über sie herzufallen, ihr liebliches Blut auszusaugen.

Ich kralle mich regelrecht am Tisch fest und kann es gerade so verhindern, den Tisch zu demolieren.

So sollte das sicher nicht laufen. Ich wollte Bella kennenlernen und wir hätten vielleicht Freunde werden können. Aber innerhalb einiger Sekunden ist dieser Wunsch zu Nichte gemacht.

Ich kann nicht mit ihr befreundet sein, wenn ihr Blut nach mir schreit, als wäre ich das Opfer und ihr Blut der Jäger. Die Stunde vergeht viel zu langsam. Ich muss hier schnellstens raus, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch widerstehen kann.

Am besten, ich denke daran, was ich alles zerstören würde, wenn ich jetzt über sie herfalle. Gleich zwei Familien würden daran zerbrechen. Ich würde meine ganze Familie nicht nur enttäuschen und verraten. Auch Carlisles Jahrhunderte lang aufgebautes Geheimnis wäre vernichtet. Und die Volturi wären auch nicht mehr weit.

5,4,3,2,1 Ich springe auf und bin mit dem Klingeln zur Tür hinaus. Auch die Schule verlasse ich. Mein Autoschlüssel stecke ich ins Zündschloss und schicke Alice eine SMS.

_Ich muss Forks verlassen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte alles zerstört._

_Es tut mir leid. Mein Schlüssel steckt. Ich melde mich, sobald ich kann._

_-Edward-_

Ich melde mich nur kurz bei Esme und Carlisle, die entsetzt sind, mich aber nicht aufhalten können. Dass ich Esme damit zutiefst verletze, ist mir bewusst, aber ich muss jetzt so weit wie möglich von Bella entfernen. Von ihrem Duft und ihrem köstlichen Blut. Mein Handy stelle ich aus, denn Alice würde so einfach nicht aufgeben.

Ich renne Tage, ohne Rast zu machen, ohne zu trinken, dabei brennt meine Kehle wie Feuer. Erst, kurz bevor ich mein Ziel erreiche, lösche ich meinen Durst. Und sobald ich mich ins Tier verbeiße, sehe ich Bella vor meinen Augen, wie ich mich in ihre Kehle verbeiße, das Leben aus ihr sauge.

Das macht mich noch wütender. Zwei weitere Hirsche müssen drunter leiden.

Chicago. Die Stadt, in der ich kurz nach der Jahrhundertwende geboren und aufgewachsen bin. In der ich als Mensch meine erste Liebe fand, meine erste Highschool besuchte, aber auch in der ich meine Eltern verlor. Edward und Elizabeth Masen.

Es ist dunkel, als ich den Friedhof erreiche. Also ideal. Meine Eltern boten mir ein sorgenfreies Leben. Edward Sr. war ein angesehener Anwalt, der mir und meiner Mutter ein schönes Leben bot. Meiner Mutters einzige Sorge war, dass ich bald in den Krieg ziehen müsste. Vom Alter her fehlten mir nur noch einige Monate und man hätte mich eingezogen.

Aber ich wurde nie 18, so konnte ich auch nie eingezogen werden.

_Hier ruht Familie Masen._

_Edward Masen Sr. & Elizabeth Masen_

_Ihr geliebter Sohn_

_Edward Anthony Masen _

Die Jahreszahlen sind kaum noch zu lesen. Und würde Carlisle nicht monatlich jemanden dafür bezahlen, unser Familiengrab zu pflegen, wäre längst alles zu gewuchert.

Als ich das erste Mal vor meinem Grab stand, wäre ich fast zusammengebrochen. Aber mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Es gibt Edward Anthony Masen nicht mehr. Nur noch Edward Cullen. Mit den beiden zusätzlichen Namen identifiziere ich mich nicht mehr. Das war ein Mensch. Jetzt bin ich ein Monster.

Ich besuche das Grab immer in solchen Momenten, wo ich wieder ein Mensch sein möchte und nicht dagegen kämpfen muss, einen anderen Menschen anzufallen. Nur Carlisle weiß, dass ich dann hier herflüchte. Dabei versuche ich, mich an viele glückliche Momente in meinem Menschenleben zu erinnern. Aber ich muss mal wieder feststellen, dass sie bei jedem Besuch weiter verblasst sind. Wie die Jahreszahlen auf dem Grabstein.

Eine Erinnerung ist aber noch so klar, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war der Geburtstag meiner Mutter. Wenige Wochen, bevor die Spanische Grippen die Stadt heimsuchte.

Ich hatte meiner Mutter einen versilberten Haarkamm geschenkt. Diese waren ihre Leidenschaft. Ich weiß noch genau, als ich ihr den Kamm ins Haar steckte, zog sie mich zu sich ran und flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr.

„_Danke, mein Junge. Aber du würdest mich glücklicher machen, wenn du Amanda endlich zur Freundin fragst und sie in ein paar Jahren zur Frau nimmst. Sie ist so ein liebenswürdiges Mädchen."_

Ihre Augen leuchteten und zeigten mir, wie ernst sie es meinte. Aber Amanda war nun mal nur eine Freundin. Meine Seelenverwandte könnte ich sie auch nennen. Wir waren aber nie ineinander verliebt. Auch wenn sie wirklich ein wunderschönes Mädchen war, mit ihren dunkel-blondem Haar und ihren grünen Augen.

Ihre und meine grünen Augen machten uns oft zu Geschwistern. Aber so fühlte ich für sie auch, wie eine Schwester. Genauso fühle ich für Alice.

„Carlisle hatte also mal wieder recht. Du bist wirklich wieder hier", höre ich eine Stimme, die wie Balsam auf mich wirkt.

Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fühle mich um Jahrzehnte zurück versetzt.

„Amanda."

Ich habe sie sofort erkannt, obwohl ich mich noch nicht mal umgedreht habe. Aber der Klang ihrer Stimme, der Geruch ihrer Haut, aber vor allem ihre Gedanken, lassen mich sie sofort erkennen.

_Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Edward. Viel zu lange ist es her, dass du mich besucht hast. Esme macht sich Sorgen. Sie glaubt, diesmal könntest du wirklich nicht zurückkommen._

Jetzt drehe ich mich um und schaue in das strahlende Gesicht, Amandas. Sie wird jedes Mal wunderschöner.

„Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen", sage ich und umarme sie herzlich.

Das letzte Mal haben wir uns vor 23 Jahren gesehen. Damals kam ich auch hier her, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Meine Familie war damals so glücklich. Vor allem glücklich mit ihren Partnern, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Aber auch wenn Rosalie denkt, ich wäre kalt und würde mich für die Familie nicht interessieren, ist sie mir dennoch so wichtig, dass ich nicht mehr ohne sie sein kann. Die Familie ist mein letzter Grund der Existenz. Was anderes gibt es für mich nicht. Und auch dieses Mal werde ich zurückkehren.

„Ich könnte Esme nie solch Leid zufügen und die Familie verlassen."

„Das wusste ich. Komm, Marvin erwartet uns schon", sagt sie mir und gemeinsam laufen wir zu ihrem Haus.

Amanda lebte noch, als Carlisle mich verwandelte. Sie wurde acht Jahre nach mir, von ihrem jetzigen Ehemann Marvin verwandelt und ist jetzt für ewig 25 Jahre jung. Sie hatte sich damals bei einem Ausritt schwer verletzt. Marvin war auf der Jagd, trank von ihr, hatte aber noch den Willen, rechtzeitig von ihr zu lassen. Dafür bewundere ich ihn.

Die beiden leben mitten in Chicago, in einem alten Bürogebäude, was sie von innen einzigartig saniert haben. Von außen würde es man nicht vermuten. Also eine perfekte Tarnung. Marvin verdient gutes Geld als Softwarespezialist und Amanda ist Malerin. Ihre Bilder sind traumhaft.

Alle 20 Jahre ändert sie ihr Pseudonym und eignet sich einen anderen Stil an. Einige Stücke hängen nun auch in Forks.

Marvin erwartet uns tatsächlich gleich an der Tür. Wir begrüßen uns per Handschlag. In seinen Gedanken kann ich noch immer Eifersucht erkennen, da er weiß, wie eng das Band zwischen mir und Amanda ist. Allerdings weiß er auch, dass er sich Amandas Liebe sicher sein kann.

Sie brauchen mich nicht großartig in ihre Wohnung führen, denn ich war oft genug hier, um mich hier orientieren zu können. Im Wohnzimmer brennt in einem Kamin ein Feuer, welches vor sich her knistert. Anscheinend weiß auch Marvin, was Amanda mag.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, Edward?", fragt Marvin.

In beider Gedanken kann ich sehen, dass Carlisle ihnen nichts erzählt hat. Wobei ich es hätte wissen müssen, denn Carlisle kann man mit allem vertrauen.

So erzähle ich ihnen von Bella. Dass ich in der Schule fast über sie hergefallen wäre und ihr Blut, das Beste ist, was ich bisher gerochen habe.

„Und was willst du nun tun?", will Amanda wissen.

Tja, wenn ich das nur selber wüsste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gebe ich ungern zu.

„Magst du sie?"

„Wen?"

_Komm schon, Edward. Du weißt genau, wen ich meine._

Ich seufze laut. Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie Bella meint.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr hübsch. Ich habe noch keine vergleichbare Frau getroffen. Sie hat mich hypnotisiert."

„Das kann ich dir ansehen. Fühlst du noch mehr für sie?"

„Um das zu beurteilen, sollte ich vielleicht erstmal mehr als zwei Worte mit ihr wechseln. Aber das ist nicht möglich, da ich sie am liebsten aussaugen möchte. Ich habe noch nie etwas so begehrt."

Amanda sucht nach Lösungen, während Marvin mich wohlwissend angrinst.

_Edward, mein Freund, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist verliebt. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie die Angebetene aussieht._

„Ok", sage ich, denn Marvin hat eine interessante Gabe.

Durch Handauflegen kann er in andere Gedanken sehen. Allerdings nur die, die ihm auch gezeigt werden wollen. Also zeige ich ihm Bella, als ich sie das erste Mal im Fotoshop sah. Am selben Abend, durch die Gedanken ihrer Mutter. Und in voller Pracht, am besagten Montag an unserem ersten Schultag in Forks.

„Sie ist wirklich ein bezauberndes Mädchen. Und an ihrem Lächeln kann ich ganz deutlich erkennen, dass du ihr nicht egal bist", bindet er mir auf die Nase.

Kann ich seinen Worten glauben schenken? Mag mich Bella etwa? Wenn, dann wohl eher mochte, nach meinem unreifen Abgang nach dem Biologieunterricht.

„Verbring doch ein paar Tage bei uns und überlege, was das Beste für dich wäre. Aber melde dich bei deiner Familie."

Amanda hat mal wieder recht. Ich könnte jetzt auch auf die Schnelle keine Entscheidung treffen. Auch wenn ich bedenken habe, nach Forks zurückzukehren, möchte ich meine Familie nicht enttäuschen. Oder vielmehr verletzen. Zumindest bei Esme und Alice weiß ich, dass sie es nicht leicht nehmen würden, wenn ich nicht zurückkäme.

Ich nicke den beiden zu und ziehe mich zurück. Das tue ich am besten in Amandas Musikzimmer. Oder sollte ich es eher meins nennen? Denn keiner der beiden spielt Piano. Dennoch haben sie eins. Und als Beweis, dass ich schon mal an diesem Piano saß, hängt ein Gemälde an der Wand, dass Amanda von mir malte.

Ich setze mich also ans Piano und spiele vor mich her, ohne ein bestimmtes Stück zu spielen. Meine Stimmung beherrscht meine Finger und lässt die Töne klingen. Dabei hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach und stelle mir erneut die Frage, was ich tun soll.

Eine kurze Pause gönne ich mir nur, um meine Familie anzurufen. Esme ist sehr besorgt, dass ich nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Ich kann ihr aber noch nicht versprechen, wann ich wiederkomme, was ihr sicher ihr nicht mehr schlagendes Herz bricht.

Tage sitze ich an dem Piano und spiele mittlerweile immer dasselbe Stück. Marvin und Amanda hatten wohl genug davon und sind jagen.

Noch immer habe ich keine Entscheidung treffen können. Es gibt mehrere Optionen. Die eine ist, mich für die nächsten Jahre aus Forks und von meiner Familie zurückzuziehen, bis es Zeit ist, wieder umzuziehen. Aber auch wenn es nur einige Jahren wären, würde es Esme das Herz brechen. Und nicht nur Esme würde leiden.

Also ist diese Option schon mal vernichtet. Das kann ich meinen Schwestern, Brüdern, aber vor allem meinen Eltern nicht antun.

Ich könnte aber auch nach Forks zurückkehren. Bella aussaugen, es so aussehen lassen, als wäre sie im Wald von einem Tier angefallen worden. Ganz einfach.

Ja, als wäre das so einfach. Auch damit würde ich meine Familie enttäuschen, aber auch eine andere Familie zerstören. Eine Familie, die völlig intakt scheint und sich liebt. Die Swans sind wirklich eine herzliche Familie.

So gab es eigentlich nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Zurück nach Forks und mich der Situation stellen. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war immer sehr stark. Ich müsste also nur weiter daran arbeiten.

Vielleicht würde es mir auch helfen, wenn ich versuche, Bella näher kennenzulernen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bringt sie mich dazu, dass ich ihr nie etwas antun könnte. Eventuell verliebe ich mich. Zumindest habe ich das dringende Bedürfnis, sie wiederzusehen und das nicht aus dem Grund, ihr Blut zu entwenden.

Ihre braunen Augen, ihre welligen, braunen Haare, ihr schüchternes Lächeln, aber vor allem ihre Eigenschaft, nicht so zu sein, wie alle anderen, wollen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich kann, aber will sie auch nicht vergessen.

Meine Entscheidung steht also fest. Ich gehe zurück nach Forks, stelle mich meinem Blutdurst und werde dagegen ankämpfen, Bellas Leben einem Ende setzen zu wollen. Viel mehr zu müssen, denn von wollen ist hier nicht die Rede.

Ich warte noch, bis meine Gastgeber zurück sind. Amanda sieht es mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge. Sie hätte mich gerne noch länger in Chicago gesehen. Aber mit dem Versprechen, dass es nicht wieder Jahre dauern wird, bis wir uns wiedersehen, freut sie sich auch, dass ich mich der Hürde stellen werde. Und sie ist sich sicher, dass ich es schaffen werde.

Wäre ich doch auch nur so zuversichtlich.

Meinen Rückweg trete ich diesmal per Flugzeug an. In Seattle wartet schon Emmett auf mich.

_Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen._

„Danke, Emmett. Ich bin auch froh, wieder zurück zu sein", sage ich ihm ehrlich.

In seinen Gedanken kann ich deutlich sehen, wie traurig Esme und Alice waren. _Selbst Rose war nicht sie selbst. Es hat mich einiges gekostet, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen._ Denkt er und zwinkert mir zu.

Ich kann nur die Augen rollen. Typisch Emmett. Aber anders kann ich ihn mir nicht vorstellen. Würde er sich ändern, wäre er nicht mehr Emmett.

_Bella hat dich auch vermisst._

Das erregt natürlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie meint er das? Hat sie mich wirklich vermisst, nachdem ich sie doch vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Auch an einer Bella geht das nicht vorbei.

_Folge meinen Gedanken, Bruder. _Gedacht, getan. In Emmetts Gedanken sehe ich, wie Bella in der Pause immer wieder zu meinen Geschwistern sieht. Wie sie Alice ausfragt, wo ich denn bin. Ihr besorgter Blick zeigt mir, dass ich sie wohl doch nicht ganz verschreckt habe.

Alice hat ihr erzählt, dass ich krank sei. Eine nette Beschreibung. Aber immer noch besser als die Wahrheit.

„Ich mag die Kleine. Sie ist witzig. Denk daran, was sie in der Cafeteria mit dem Newton Jungen gemacht hat. Das war so cool. Und als du nicht da warst, ist sie ihm so über den Mund gefahren, als er meinte, dass du nur nicht in der Schule bist, weil er dich eingeschüchtert hat", lacht Emmett.

Und auch ich kann zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder lachen. Newton ist schon so ein Fall für sich. Der Junge bringt mich schon seit der ersten Minute an der Forks High zur Weißglut. Ein kleiner neunmalkluger, verliebter Teenager.

Der Ärmste rechnet sich seit Jahren Chancen bei Bella aus. Obwohl er schon so einige Abfuhren einstecken musste, muss man ihm lassen, Durchhaltevermögen hat er. Allerdings keinen Verstand, sonst hätte er es längst kapiert, dass Bella nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfindet.

Woher ich das weiß? Ich hab es in Angelas Gedanken gelesen. Die einzige Person, deren Gedanken schandlos und ehrlich sind. Deshalb hat Bella ihr wohl auch so einiges anvertraut. Vielleicht kann ich über sie noch einiges über Bella herausfinden.

_Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Jagd gebrauchen._

Erst jetzt merke ich, wie sehr meine Kehle doch brennt. Meine Augen müssen schwarz wie die Nacht sein. Bei dem Gedanken, jetzt einen Berglöwen zu vernaschen, läuft mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Ich stimme meinem Bruder zu. Wir machen einen kleinen Umweg, der mit Emmetts Jeep kein Problem ist. Im Wald, am Rande von Forks, machen wir uns auf die Jagd. Da wir beide unterschiedliche Vorlieben haben, trennen sich unsere Wege für die Jagd.

Einen Berglöwen erwische ich heute nicht. Aber einige Luchse. Klein, aber fein.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg zum Jeep machen will, steigt mir ein Duft in die Nase, der meinen gerade gestillten Durst wieder aufkommen lässt und ein Verlangen auslöst, dem ich kaum widerstehen kann.

Ich kenne den Geruch. Bella. Aber der Geruch ist nicht mehr so stark. Sie ist also schon weg. Trotzdem gehe ich dem Geruch nach. Nach einigen hundert Metern stehe ich neben einem Hochsitz. Gejagt wird in den Wäldern von Forks eher selten.

Ich steige langsam auf den Hochsitz. Auch wenn der Geruch nur sehr schwach ist und der Geruch mir sagt, dass weder Bella noch ein anderer Mensch in der Nähe ist, sollte ich vorsichtig sein.

Aber es ist niemand dort. Bis auf einen Handschuh. Ein olivgrüner Baumwollhandschuh, der eindeutig Bella gehört. Ich kann nur ihren Duft daran erkennen.

Aber was macht sie hier draußen? Ihr Duft ist zwar sehr abgeschwächt, aber dennoch präsent. Sie war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hier. Sie wird doch nichts gesehen haben?

Ich hätte es mitbekommen, denn Bellas Geruch löst bei mir etwas aus, dem ich kaum gewachsen bin. Allerdings war ich auch auf einer anderen Seite jagen.

„Emmett", rufe ich meinen Bruder und in wenigen Sekunden ist er da.

„Was ist? Ich war gerade dabei, einen Bären zu erlegen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich die liebe."

Ich ignoriere dies allerdings.

„Warst du auch an dieser Stelle jagen?"

„Was? Wieso fragst du?"

In seinen Gedanken kann ich sehen, wie er etwa hundert Meter weiter einen Puma erlegt hat.

„Ich glaube, Bella war hier."

Wäre er nicht schon so blass, würde Emmett jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht fallen. _Ist das möglich? Ich hätte sie doch riechen müssen._

Die Sorge, unser Geheimnis verraten zu haben, steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du bist nicht so anfällig für ihr Blut wie ich. Und wir wissen alle, wenn du erstmal Beute gemacht hast, kommt nichts an dich heran. Eventuell auch nicht der Geruch eines Menschen. Bellas Geruch."

„Weißt du, was das bedeuten könnte? Was machen wir jetzt?"

Noch nie habe ich Emmett so verzweifelt gesehen. Aber wir wissen alle, was es bedeutet, würde unser Geheimnis ans Licht kommen. Ich möchte daran gar nicht denken. Vielleicht machen wir uns aber auch umsonst verrückt.

„Fahr nach Hause. Berichte der Familie, was passiert ist. Ich werde zu Bella gehen und schauen, ob sie wirklich etwas gesehen hat."

Emmett nickt und läuft niedergeschlagen zu seinem Jeep. Für aufbauende Worte bleibt keine Zeit.

Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg zu Bellas Haus. Dabei brauch ich nur ihrem Duftpfad folgen. Das Haus liegt nicht sehr weit von dem Hochsitz. Dennoch müsste Bella zu Fuß über eine halbe Stunde brauchen.

Als ich an dem Haus ankomme, brennt noch in einigen Zimmern Licht.

„Ich geh ins Bett", höre ich Bellas samte Stimme.

„Jetzt schon?", fragt ihre Mutter.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die mir zeigt, dass es gerade mal halb zehn ist. Für einen Teenager wie Bella doch recht früh.

„Anstrengender Tag. Nacht, Mom. Nacht, Dad."

Während Charlie, der mit seiner Frau vor dem Fernseher sitzt, sich nichts weiter denkt, sorgt sich Renée um so mehr.

_Was ist nur mit ihr? Die ganze Woche ist sie schon so komisch. Hat sie sich etwas eingefangen? Sie verhält sich so komisch, seit sie am Montag aus der Schule gekommen ist. Irgendwas muss in der Schule vorgefallen sein, denn am Morgen war sie noch bester Laune._

Renée macht sich weitere Gedanken, doch mich interessiert jetzt mehr, was Bella macht. Hat sie etwas gesehen? Und wenn ja, was hat sie gesehen?

Von einem Baum aus habe ich einen guten Blick in Bellas Zimmer. Könnte ich doch jetzt nur ihre Gedanken lesen.

Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und streift sich durch die Haare. Ein lauter Seufzer ist von ihr zu hören, als sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen lässt. Wo ist Jasper, wenn man ihn braucht? Ich kenne Bella noch zu kurz, um deuten zu können, was sie fühlt, ob sie Angst hat vor dem, was sie eventuell gesehen hat.

Minuten später richtet sie sich wieder auf und nimmt etwas von ihrer Kommode. Eine Kamera. Hat sie etwa Bilder von Emmett machen können? Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Ein Beweis von der Existenz von Vampiren.

Sie schaut sich wohl die Bilder auf dem Kameradisplay an. Ihre Augen kneift sie dabei angestrengt zusammen, legt die Kamera aber nach einiger Zeit zur Seite und macht sich bettfertig. Sie verschwindet kurz ins Bad und kommt in kurzen Shorts und Tanktop wieder raus. So viel Haut bekam ich von ihr noch nie zu Gesicht.

Als sie sich dann noch ihre Haare bürstet, komme ich mir vor wie in Trance. Wie sie ihre Haare kämmt, läuft für mich wie in Zeitlupe ab und lässt Bella in einem Glanz erscheinen, der sie für mich unwiderstehlich macht. Ich merke, wie ich diesem Mädchen immer mehr verfalle.

‚_Beep, Beep', _reißt es mich aus den Gedanken. Mein Handy signalisiert mir, eine eingegangene SMS.

_Konzentrier dich. Wenn du so weiter träumst, erwischt dich gleich Chief Swan. Er bringt gleich den Müll raus. Versteck dich. In einer Stunde schlafen alle. Ich kann leider nicht sehen, ob Bella etwas gesehen hat._

_-Alice-_

_PS: Schön, dass du wieder da bist. :D_

Schnell springe ich vom Baum und verstecke mich hinter Bellas Truck. Als ich wieder in ihr Zimmer schau, geht gerade das Licht aus. Und Sekunden später öffnet sich sie Eingangstür. Hinaus tritt tatsächlich Bellas Vater in Jogginghose und Shirt. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick des Chiefs. In seiner Hand trägt er eine Mülltüte, die er zu der Tonne am Straßenrand bringt.

Er ist nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Sein Herzschlag tönt in meinen Ohren. Sein Blut bringt mich allerdings nicht außer Kontrolle. Die Jagd hat mich gesättigt. Als er den Müll verstaut hat, blickt er sich um und sein Blick verharrt auf Bellas Truck.

_Ach Bella. Was muss dein Truck noch alles mitmachen? Gut, dass das alte Ding so viel abkann. Ein neues Auto ist für Bella undenkbar._

In weiteren Gedanken sehe ich, wie Bella ihm beichtet, beim Ausparken einen Pfeiler gerammt zu haben. Ihr schmollendes Gesicht dabei werde ich mir ganz fest speichern. Es ist faszinierend. Ich bin fast dazu gezwungen, an das Wort niedlich zu denken, bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck.

Und dann sieht Charlie hoch zu Bellas Fenster, wo er mich definitiv auf dem Baum gesehen hätte. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er denkt an das Wochenende in San Francisco. Bella schien sehr glücklich dort gewesen zu sein. Ihr fröhliches Lachen in seinen Gedanken lässt mich dahinschmelzen.

Aber an was denke ich gerade? Ich bin hier, um unser Geheimnis zu wahren und nicht, um ein Menschen Mädchen lieben zu lernen.

Und wieder bin ich so abgeschweift, dass ich erst bemerke, dass Charlie wieder im Haus ist, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Zusammen mit Renée geht er ins Schlafzimmer. Und dann ist alles still.

Eine halbe Stunde später höre ich drei rhythmisch schlagende Herzen und gleichmäßige Atemzüge, die mir deuten, dass alle drei Hausbewohner tief und fest schlafen. Zeit, herauszufinden, was Bella gesehen hat. Hoffentlich nichts.

Ohne Probleme springe ich an ihr Fenster. Es aufzubekommen, macht mir auch keine Schwierigkeiten. Als ich dann zu ihr schaue, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht wach geworden ist, gerate ich wieder in Trance. Eine schlafende Bella ist wirklich ein Ereignis für sich. Ich kann nicht anders und trete näher an ihr Bett.

Ihr Gesicht ist im schlafenden Zustand fast engelsgleich. Sie ist so wunderschön. Ihre Decke wärmt nur ihren halben Körper, während sie auf dem Bauch liegt und ihr Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hängen über ihre Augen und irgendwas drängt mich, sie ihr hinters Ohr zu streifen.

Meine Hand streckt sich fast wie von selbst nach ihr aus und berührt sie kaum merkbar an der Wange. Als ich ihr Gesicht von den Haaren befreit habe, sehe ich ihre ganze Schönheit. Ein Lächeln liegt auf ihrem Gesicht, was es mir noch schwerer macht, mich von ihrer samtenen Haut zu trennen.

Erst jetzt kommt mir wieder in den Sinn, dass ich sie vor noch einer Woche fast umgebracht hätte, weil ihr Blut so nach mir schrie. Sofort merke ich wieder, wie meine Kehle brennt. Aber ich habe mich unter Kontrolle. Nie könnte ich diesem schönen Wesen etwas antun.

„Hhmmm", machte sie plötzlich und ich denke, dass sie aufgewacht ist.

Blitzartig löse ich meine Hand von ihrem Gesicht, und als sie anfängt, sich zu bewegen, glaube ich, aufgeflogen zu sein. Doch Bella dreht sich in eine andere Position und zieht sich die Decke bis ans Kinn. Ihr fröstelte es wohl, nachdem ich sie mit meiner eiskalten Hand berührt habe.

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert habe, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen ist, mache ich mich auf die Suche nach der Kamera. Allerdings brauche ich nicht lange, bis ich sie entdecke. Sie liegt, wie zuvor, auf der Kommode.

Ich verziehe mich ans andere Ende ihres Zimmers und mache die Kamera an, welche wirklich von guter Qualität ist. Am liebsten hätte ich ein Bild von der schlafenden Bella gemacht, aber ich kann mich beherrschen und rufe mir wieder in Gedächtnis, warum ich hier bin.

Als dann das erste Bild erscheint, erkenne ich sofort wieder den Wald. Allerdings ist es ein anderes Datum. Das war an dem Freitag, als ich sie zum ersten Mal ‚sah'. Die nächsten Bilder sind bedenklich. Sie hat einen Hirsch fotografiert, an dem deutliche eine Bissspur zu erkennen ist. Den Hirsch, den Jasper nicht mehr verstauen konnte, da ihm eine menschliche Fährte in die Nase stieg, an diesem Tag, und er schnellst möglich verschwand.

Es schockt mich, zu wissen, dass sie schon einmal ganz nah dran war, uns zu entdecken. Aber auch ihrem Tod nah war, denn so dicht, wie Jasper ihr war, bin ich fast überrascht, dass er ihrem Blut entfliehen konnte. Aber auch Stolz fließt für meinen Bruder mit ein. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hätte er Bella nicht entfliehen können.

Ich lösche die beiden Bilder, um jegliche Mutmaßungen auszuschließen.

Beim Weiterklicken, komme ich auf einige Bilder aus San Francisco. Sie hatten wirklich eine schöne Zeit. Eine glückliche kleine Familie. Allerdings halte ich mich nicht lange auf und beeile mich, auf die Bilder von heute zu kommen.

Anfangs sind die Bilder noch harmlos. Viel grün, einige kleine, für Menschen niedliche Tiere. Von dem Hochsitz aus hat sie wirklich eine gute Aussicht. Und eins muss man ihr lassen. Sie hat Talent. Viele Einzelheiten, die sie fotografiert, die man beim normalen Hinsehen nicht sieht. Aber Bella hat ein Auge dafür.

Wie sie die Wildkatze ins Bilde stellt, ist beeindruckend.

Und da kommt auch schon Emmetts Puma. Ein Prachtstück. Die nächsten Bilder sind verschwommen. Es ist zu sehen, dass nicht nur der Puma auf dem Bild ist, aber Emmett kann man nicht erkennen. Auch nicht auf den anderen Bildern.

Ich atme befreit aus. Auf den Bildern ist tatsächlich nichts zu erkennen. Dennoch lösche ich sie. Nun ist nur die Frage, was Bella gesehen hat. Ich konnte in Emmetts Gedanken sehen, dass er den Puma weggeschleppt hat, bevor er ihn aussaugte. Er hat den Drang, mit seinem Essen zu spielen.

Es könnte also sein, dass Bella ebenfalls alles nur verschwommen gesehen hat. Aber sicher können wir uns dabei nicht sein.

Da das Wochenende ansteht, müssen wir bis Montag warten, um in der Schule etwas in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Das werden sehr lange Tage.

Ich lege die Kamera wieder vorsichtig weg und gehe zum Fenster, um nach Hause zu laufen. Aber nicht, ohne Bella noch einmal anzuschauen.

„Edward", höre ich, als ich das Fenster öffne. Ich erstarre und traue mich kaum, mich umzudrehen.

„Danke, Edward", murmelt sie weiter.

Als ich mich umdrehe, schläft Bella noch immer. Sie redet also im Schlaf. Und träumt von mir? Interessant. Aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Unser Geheimnis ist wichtiger.

Schneller als zuvor verschwinde ich aus Bellas Zimmer und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause, um ihnen zu berichten, was ich herausgefunden habe. Aber abschütteln kann ich den Gedanken an Bella dennoch nicht. Ihr schönes Lächeln wird mir wohl für immer in Erinnerung bleiben.

Ich hoffe nur sehr für uns, aber auch für sie, dass sie nichts gesehen hat. Zumindest nicht so viel, dass sie Vermutungen anstellen würde. Dann könnte ich ihr nie wieder so nah kommen, wie gerade eben und das ist für mich sbsolut undenkbar.

TBC


	4. Was geht hier vor?

**Was geht hier vor?**

**Bellas POV**

Edward Cullen. Ich kenne ihn gerade mal ein paar Minuten und dennoch hat er mir völlig den Kopf verdreht. Nicht die Art Kopf verdrehen, wie bei allen anderen Mädchen auf meiner Schule, die ihm hinterher gesabbert haben, als wäre er ein Leckerbissen.

Edward fasziniert mich, ist aber auch das größte Rätsel für mich. Die ganze Woche war er nicht in der Schule. Ich bin mir also sicher, dass es wirklich etwas Schlimmeres sein muss, sonst würde er nicht die erste Woche an der neuen Schule verpassen. Oder will er mir nach meinem peinlichen Auftritt in Bio, als ich ihm förmlich in die Arme flog, aus dem Weg gehen?

Alice musste mir jeden Tag versichern, dass es nicht wegen mir ist, sondern dass es ihm wirklich nicht gut geht.

Am Freitag war sie fröhlicher als die vergangenen Tage und auch ihre Geschwister schienen besserer Laune, auch wenn Rosalie mich immer noch mit strengem Blick anschaut. Wenn sie mich denn anschaut, denn wirklich beachten tut sie mich nicht. Und es scheint ihr auch nicht zu gefallen, dass ich mich gut mit Emmett verstehe. Auch wenn er sich meistens lustig über mich macht, wie ungeschickt ich doch manchmal bin.

Alice hat mir die ganze Woche ihre Familie etwas näher gebracht. Und sie hat mir auch erklärt, wie es zu diesem dummen Gerücht über Emmett kam. Ich musste lachen, aber ich kann den Jungen verstehen. Emmett ist nun mal ein Kraftprotz, vor dem man sich fürchtet, wenn man ihn nicht kennt. Aber mir hat er sich als wirklich liebevollen und überaus witzigen jungen Mann vorgestellt.

Jasper, der Freund von Alice, es war beim ersten Mal etwas komisch zu erfahren, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder zusammen ist, aber sie sind ja nur Adoptiv Geschwister, ist mir gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend. Erst dachte ich, dass er mich nicht mag, aber auch darüber klärte mich Alice auf und erzählte mir, dass Jasper einfach nur schüchtern ist und sich schwer gegenüber neuen Leuten tut.

Am Freitag sitze ich zum ersten Mal am Cullen Tisch, wie die anderen Schüler ihn nennen. Ich sitze zwischen Alice und Emmett, im sicheren Abstand zu Rosalie, die mir wieder und wieder böse Blicke zu wirft.

Plötzlich verkrampft Alice. Als ich sie ansehe, starrt sie ins Nichts.

„Alice?"

Doch sie reagiert erst Sekunden später.

„Sorry. Ich habe manchmal die Eigenart, in Tagträume zu verfallen", lacht sie.

Ihre Geschwister allerdings schauen sie genauso argwöhnisch an. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie sie fragend anschauen. Alice holt auf einmal ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Oh. Eine SMS von Edward", sagt sie, dabei habe ich es gar nicht klingeln hören. Naja. Es gibt ja auch Vibrationsalarm.

„Er kommt heute Abend wieder nach Hause. Es geht ihm viel besser. Am Montag kommt er auch wieder zur Schule", berichtet sie mir und ihren Geschwistern, die sich über die Nachricht freuen.

Und auch in mir kommt ein komisches Gefühl der Freude auf. Der Gedanke daran, ihn bald wiederzusehen, löst in mir eine Begeisterung aus. Aber auch Erleichterung, dass es ihm gut geht. Jasper schaut mich plötzlich an und grinst mir zu, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Warum nur?

Der Tag geht nach dieser Nachricht schneller vorbei, als jeder andere. Angela hatte mich noch gefragt, ob ich nicht mit den Anderen zum Strand nach La Push kommen wollte, doch da machte mir Mr. Banner einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Obwohl es ja eigentlich meine Schuld war. Ich hatte im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst und Mr. Banner hatte mich dreimal ermahnt, bis er mir beim vierten Mal eine schöne Hausaufgabe aufgegeben hat, mit der ich das ganze Wochenende beschäftigt sein werde. Ich musste einfach immer wieder an Edward denken, und dass ich ihn am Montag wieder sehen werde.

Aber was Mr. Banner nicht weiß, dass es mir sogar Spaß machen wird, denn ich soll einen Aufsatz über das Tierreich in den Wäldern von Forks schreiben. Ha, der wird sich wundern.

Also mache ich mich am Nachmittag mal wieder auf den Weg in den Wald, um Bildmaterial zu sammeln. Meine Eltern bekamen leider Wind von meiner Träumerei in Bio und fragten mich eine halbe Stunde, was denn mit mir los sei, ich bin doch sonst nicht so. Mit einer etwas unverständlichen Antwort machte ich mich schnell aus dem Staub, um mich nicht weiter um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

Ausgerechnet heute ist es sehr kalt in Forks. Aber ich bin gut gewaffnet, mit meinen mollig warmen Handschuhen und der dazu passenden Mütze, die mir Renée zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Um Mr. Banner zu zeigen, dass ich Bio doch ernster nehme, als er es glaubt, will ich heute noch bessere Bilder machen und wage mich tiefer in den Wald, zu einem Hochsitz, auf dem ich noch nie war.

Aber ich merke schnell, dass es sich lohnen wird. Kaum, dass ich mich auf die Lauer gestellt habe, spazieren die ersten Tiere an mir vorbei, oder Vögel, die sich Zentimeter neben mir niederlassen. Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, dass Forks doch einiges zu bieten hat. Wenn auch nur in der Tierwelt. Ein Grund, warum ich so oft hier draußen sitze.

Ich will mich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen, da ich genug Bilder zusammen habe, als doch tatsächlich ein Puma auftaucht. Die Freude, so ein Tier vor die Kameras zu bekommen, lässt mich jegliche Angst vergessen. Schnell mache ich ein paar Bilder, bevor er wieder verschwindet, doch dann packt irgendwas den Puma.

Es sieht aus, als wenn sich zwei Tiere raufen, doch ich kann nicht erkennen, was das andere für ein Tier ist. Und schneller, als ich schauen kann, sind sie verschwunden. Was war das eben? Ich konnte zwar nicht viel erkennen, aber normal war das nicht.

Ich schaue auf mein Kameradisplay und bin erstaunt, was ich sehe. Wie in Trance muss ich auf den Auslöser gekommen sein, denn eigentlich, war ich nicht fähig, Bilder davon zu machen. Doch auch auf dem Bild ist nichts zu erkennen. Nur ein verschwommenes Bündel aus Puma und ein anderes Tier, was bessere Fähigkeiten als der Puma haben müsste.

Was mir wiederum Angst macht, denn eigentlich dachte ich bisher, müsste ich mir am meisten Angst vor dem Puma machen. Aber das war wohl einmal.

Vor Angst getrieben, mache ich mich schnell auf den Weg nach Hause, bevor das unbekannte Tier zurückkommt. Kurz vor der Haustür, als ich mich in Sicherheit weiß und mich sammeln will, fällt mir auf, dass ich nur noch einen Handschuh dabei habe. Ich muss ihn auf den Hochsitz vergessen haben, weil ich ihn dort ablegte, um auch meine Kamera betätigen zu können.

Mist. Dabei war Renée so stolz darauf, mir endlich mal etwas geschenkt zu haben, das mir auch gefiel. Aber als ich ins Haus komme, sitzen meine Eltern eng umschlungen auf der Couch. Es ist lange her, sie so beieinander zu sehen. Dad scheint es wirklich ernst zu meinen und gibt sich wirklich Mühe, ihrer Ehe wieder etwas Schwung zu verpassen. Gut für mich, so ist der Fokus nicht ganz so oft auf mir und das mit dem Handschuh wird nicht schnell auffallen.

Ich will jetzt auch nur noch schnell ins Bett und den aufregenden Tag abschließen. Dabei habe ich allerdings nicht auf die Uhr geschaut. Für einen Freitagabend war es noch recht früh, ins Bett zu gehen, doch das ist mir egal. Nur fällt das wiederum meinen Eltern auf. Aber ich lasse ihnen keine Zeit, um weiter darauf einzugehen, und verschwinde schnell in mein Zimmer.

Nachdem ich mir nochmal die Bilder angeschaut habe, schlafe ich auch schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich auf, mit der Erkenntnis, dass mich Edward Cullen nun selbst in meine Träume verfolgt. Und was für einer. Der Traum begann, indem Edward an meinem Fenster auftauchte. _Er sagte nichts, aber sein Blick sog mich an und ich musste ihn darauf folgen._

_Hand in Hand gingen, nein wir schwebten durch den Wald, bis wir an einer Lichtung ankamen, die zu einem Fluss führte. Es war einfach nur wunderschön. Eine Decke war ausgebreitet, auf die Edward mich führt und mir hilft mich zu setzen. Jede seiner Bewegungen hatte etwas Anmutiges, sodass ich ihn nur anstarren konnte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er mich dabei erwischte, warf er mir ein schiefes Lächeln zu, dass mein Herz höher schlagen ließ._

_Er hatte sogar an kleine Snacks gedacht. Und obwohl Edward noch nicht ein Wort mit mir sprach, begann er mich zu füttern und führte eine saftige Erdbeere an meinen Mund, die so fruchtig schmeckte, wie ich noch keine Erdbeere genossen habe. _

‚_Mmhhhh ', machte ich._

_Weitere Köstlichkeiten folgten. Ich wollte Edward endlich ansprechen, aber weiter als ‚Edward' kam ich nicht, denn er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Eine ganze Weile lagen wir nebeneinander und schauten zum Himmel, der ausnahmsweise wolkenlos war. Als ich dann wieder zu Edward sah, hatte sich etwas geändert. Sein Gesicht erstrahlte in einem Licht, dass ihn für mich noch unvergesslicher machte. Göttlich._

_Aber schon bald gingen wir wieder in Richtung meines Hauses. Ich stand am Eingang und wollte Edward hereinbieten, doch er blieb auf Abstand. _

‚_Danke, Edward.' Mehr brachte ich nicht raus, obwohl ich ihm so viel sagen wollte._

_Hinter ihm wurde die Straße plötzlich zum dunklen Wald. Der Puma tauchte auf, genauso wie das verschwommene Wesen, was den Puma angriff. Erneut brach ein Kampf aus. Nur diesmal war er länger und dennoch konnte ich nichts erkennen, bis sie hinter einen Baum verschwanden._

_Nur Sekunden später tauchte hinter diesem Baum ein lachender Emmett auf, der sich zu seinem Bruder gesellte. Sie standen Schulter an Schulter zu mir gerichtet und lachten mich an, während es hinter ihnen immer dunkler wurde. Im Hintergrund konnte ich den Rest der Familie erkennen. Selbst Edwards Eltern, die mir noch mit einem verschwommenen Gesicht erschienen. Neben Jasper liegt auch noch der Hirsch mit der Bisswunde._

_Über ihnen gewitterte es, doch es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie freuten sich gar darüber. Und als der erste Blitz mächtig auf den Boden aufschlug, wachte ich auf._

Es war kein Albtraum, aber dennoch lässt er mich schaudern. Irgendwas ist daran unheimlich. Ich frag mich nur, wie der Hirsch mit der Bisswunde in diesen Traum passt. Aber meine Träume waren schon immer sehr kurios. Nur war es der erste mit Edward.

Ein lautes Grummeln unterbricht meine Gedanken. Und schnell merke ich, dass es mein Magen ist, der nach Nahrung schreit. Aber bevor ich ihn fütter, muss ich unter die Dusche, auch wenn ich die Nacht nicht geschwitzt habe. Im Gegenteil. Trotz Heizung habe ich gefroren, was eher selten vorkommt. Seltsam.

Nachdem ich geduscht, mir die Zähne geputzt und meine Samstagmorgen Kleidung angezogen habe, die aus einer zu langen Jogginghose und einem alten College Sweatshirt von Dads bestem Freund besteht, geh ich runter in die Küche. Auch wenn es mit zehn Uhr morgens schon recht spät ist, bin ich um diese Zeit eigentlich die Einzige hier unten. Charlie ist dann schon auf dem Revier und Renée schläft aus, was sie die Woche über nicht kann.

Doch heute ist alles anders. Der Küchentisch ist gedeckt, Renée steht mit dem Rücken zu mir an der Kaffeemaschine. Und als ich mich gerade bemerkbar machen will, kommt Charlie durch den Kücheneingang ins Haus, mit einer Tüte vom Bäcker. Ich muss noch träumen. Das letzte Mal, als es das gab, war… Nein, das gab es noch nie.

„Morgen, Bella", grinst Charlie mich an.

Renée dreht sich überrascht zu mir um und lächelt ebenfalls. Lange ist es still. Beide schauen mich an. Und bald wird ihr Grinsen breiter, denn ich kann es förmlich spüren, wie sie sich über mein verdattertes Gesicht amüsieren.

„Ich dachte, es wird mal wieder Zeit für ein gemeinsames Frühstück. Findest du nicht auch?", fragt Charlie, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Weiter grinsend leert er die Tüte in den Brotkorb. Natürlich, als was sonst, liegen in dem Brotkorb Dinkelvollkornbrötchen. Meine Lieblingsbrötchen. Und zu guter Letzt überreicht mir Charlie ein Milchhörnchen. Ich muss noch immer träumen. Die Milchhörnchen hat er mir damals immer gekauft, wenn wir einkaufen waren. Ich hatte immer so lange gebettelt, bis er nicht mehr anders konnte. Doch mit den Jahren hörte es auf. Vergessen hat er es dennoch nicht.

Nun kann ich nicht mehr anders, als zu schmunzeln und ihm das Milchhörnchen abzunehmen und genussvoll reinzubeißen. Als wäre es das alltägliche Frühstück, setzte ich mich an den Tisch.

„Morgen", versuche ich unter meinem breitgrinsenden Gesicht hervor zu bringen.

„Morgen, mein Schatz", sagt Renée und gibt mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Ich fühle mich wieder wie ein kleines Kind. Als hätte es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben, in denen meine Eltern sich auseinander lebten und in eine gefährliche Routine fielen. Und so wie ich sie kenne, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie daran etwas ändern könnten. Doch ich habe mich getäuscht und darüber bin ich nicht mal traurig. Nein, ich freue mich darüber.

Ich gehe auch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern genieße diesen familiären Samstagmorgen. Wir unterhalten uns über dies und das. Wie Charlies Woche war, dass seine Kollegen sich sorgten und dachten er wäre krank, weil er so pünktlich Feierabend machte. Renée erzählte uns von ihrer Begegnung mit Mrs. Cullen im Möbel- und Dekorationsladen ‚Sundean'. Sie war total begeistert von ihr und hoffte, sie in Zukunft vielleicht mal zum Kaffee einzuladen.

Sie fragen nach meiner Woche, doch ich habe nicht viel zu berichten. Zumindest nichts, was ich ihnen hätte sagen können. Wenn ich ihnen von meinem gestrigen Ausflug und der Begegnung mit dem Puma berichtet hätte, würde ich wohl mit langem Hausarrest rechnen können. Und meine Kamera hätten sie sicher auch eingezogen. So erzähle ich ihn ein wenig von der Schule und das war es dann auch.

Am Nachmittag wollen wir zusammen nach La Push, ins Reservat, wo Dads alter Freund Billy Black wohnt. Doch zum einen habe ich wirklich keine Lust, dorthin zu fahren, da ich mich bei meinem letzten Besuch vor einem Jahr mit Billys Sohn Jacob und seinen Freunden ordentlich gezofft habe, nur weil ich Jacobs Flirtversuchen kein Interesse geschenkt habe. Für mich ist er nur ein Freund. Vielmehr war.

Charlie und Renée wollen mich drängen, doch ich habe die ziehende Ausrede mit dem Aufsatz, der dringend erledigt werden musste. Was nicht mal gelogen ist und mich zu meinem nächsten Punkt bringt. Ich will unbedingt noch mal an die Stelle von gestern.

Als ich oben in mein Zimmer meine Kamera nehmen möchte, fällt mir auf, dass der Kameragurt am Schrank runter hängt. Ich lege ihn grundsätzlich mit auf den Schrank, damit ich die Kamera, dank meiner Ungeschicklichkeit, nicht runter reiße. Aber ich denke mir nichts weiter dabei, vielleicht ist er in der Nacht runtergerutscht.

Ich mach die Kamera an, um mir nochmal die Bilder anzuschauen und merke, dass erneut etwas nicht stimmt. Gestern waren es noch 329 Bilder. Jetzt sind es nur noch 325. Das kann nicht sein. Ich gehe die Bilder in Schnelldurchlauf durch, um zu schauen, welche Bilder fehlen. Vielleicht hat ja Renée ein paar von sich gelöscht, die ihr Mal wieder nicht perfekt genug sind. Doch von den San Francisco-Bildern fehlt nicht eins.

Es sind vier Waldbilder. Die zwei von dem toten Hirsch. Und die zwei, die ich gestern zufällig von dem Puma und dem verschwommenen Etwas gemacht habe. Alle weg.

„Dad!", brülle ich durchs Haus und kurze Zeit später steht er in meiner Tür, schon fertig fürs Reservat.

„Was, Bella? Gib deinem alten Herren keinen Herzinfarkt", tut er gespielt erschrocken.

„Warst du an meiner Kamera? Mir fehlen Bilder."

„Nein. Nach deiner letzten Ansprache trauen deine Mom und ich uns nicht mal in die Nähe deiner Kamera. Vielleicht solltest du dir eine neue Speicherkarte besorgen. So verbraucht, wie deine ist, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie aus lauter Trotz ein paar Bilder runter schmeißt", grinst er mich an.

Er hat echt keine Ahnung von Technik. Bilder verschwinden nicht einfach so. Aber ich will auch nicht weiter drauf eingehen, dass er vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommt, sich meine anderen Bilder anzusehen und der Ärger kommt.

„Hhmmm. Vielleicht hast du recht", sage ich ihm und widme mich meiner Kamera. Damit weiß er, dass er wieder gehen kann.

Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und klicke die Bilder wieder und wieder durch. Auch als ich mir die Karte auf meinem Computer anschaue, tauchen sie nicht wieder auf. Noch nie sind mir einfach so Bilder verschwunden. Und dann ganz zufällig auch noch diese. Aber meine Eltern waren es nicht und sonst habe ich meine Kamera nicht aus meinem Blick gelassen. Es wird wohl schlecht jemand in der Nacht durch mein Fenster gekommen sein und die Bilder gelöscht haben.

Die Leiter, die derjenige hätte benutzen müssen und die Schritte auf dem Dach hätten mich und vorher noch Charlie definitiv geweckt. Aber wie zum Teufel sind sie verschwunden?

„Bella, wir sind dann los. Möchtest du nicht doch mitkommen?", fragt Renée.

„Nein. Ich muss doch an meinem Aufsatz arbeiten", klinge ich etwas genervt.

Sie wissen nicht, warum ich nicht mehr ins Reservat will, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass zumindest Renée bemerkt hat, dass der Aufsatz nur eine Ausrede ist. Aber sie kennt mich gut genug, mich nicht danach zu fragen.

„OK, Schatz. Essen ist im Kühlschrank. Viel Spaß mit deinem Aufsatz. Wir sind gegen Abend wieder zurück."

„Bye. Und grüßt mir Billy, OK?"

„Machen wir, Bells. Und Jacob doch sicher auch?!", ruft Charlie, um kurz danach ein ‚Au' auszurufen. Ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich das mit Jake gar nicht erst gehört.

„Wofür war das?", höre ich ihn leise Renée fragen. Ich bin vorsichtig an die Treppe getreten, um sie zu belauschen, da sie unten an der Eingangstür stehen.

„Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass du sie mit Jacob in Ruhe lassen sollst."

„Aber warum nur? Sie sind doch gute Freunde." Vielmehr waren wir es mal.

„Und er ist ein guter Junge. Hilft seinem Vater, wo er kann."

„Männer", sagt Mom nur und sieht Charlie aus der Tür.

Das Thema Jacob schieb ich jetzt mal ganz weit weg, denn es gibt andere wichtigere Dinge.

An meinem PC tippe ich die ersten Zeilen zu meinem Aufsatz, doch sehr weit komme ich nicht, denn ich muss immer wieder an gestern und die verschwundenen Bilder denken. Und schnell entwickelt sich wieder der Drang in mir, an die Stelle dieser etwas merkwürdigen Begegnung wiederzukehren.

Schnell esse ich noch ein Stück kalte Pizza. Es ist mittlerweile zwei Uhr Nachmittags. Als ich zur Tür raus gehe und in Richtung Wald gehen möchte, entdecke ich meinen Handschuh auf dem Pfad. Hatte ich ihn also doch nicht vergessen, sondern nur verloren?

Mittlerweile habe ich aber ein anderes Paar Handschuhe an. Dennoch bin ich froh, ihn wiederzuhaben, dann wird Renée nicht sauer.

Nachdem ich ihn noch zurück ins Haus gebracht habe, mach ich mich auf den Weg. Es ist fast drei Uhr, als ich die bestimmte Stelle erreiche. Allerdings gehe ich nicht gleich auf den Hochsitz, sondern dorthin, wo der Puma gestern kämpfte. Doch es ist nichts Besonderes zu erkennen. Der Wind muss alle Spuren verweht habe.

Ich sitze eine Stunde auf dem Hochsitz, doch anders als sonst, kommt heute nicht ein Tier vorbei. Nicht mal einen Vogel kann ich erwischen. Selbst mit dem tollen neuen Objektiv, womit ich so weit blicken kann, habe ich nichts entdeckt. Es ist fast vier Uhr. Gegen acht kommen Charlie und Renée zurück. Wenn es ihnen gefällt, habe ich sogar bis zehn Zeit.

Ich kann dem Drang einfach nicht widerstehen, heute noch tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Noch kann ich mich orientieren. Es ist so, als wüsste ich, dort draußen heute etwas Besonderes zu entdecken.

Also gehe ich tiefer in den immer dichter werdenden Wald. Natürlich völlig unbekanntes Gebiet. Deshalb überrascht es mich, als ich plötzlich vor einem großen Tal stehe. Kein richtiges Tal, da es mit Bäumen und Büschen übersät ist, aber man hat einen weiten Blick über einige hundert Meter. Ich kann von hier aus nicht ausmachen, wo es endet. Perfekt, um Bilder zu machen und das neue Objektiv auszunutzen.

Ich lege mich also ins Laub auf die Lauer, die Kamera und meinen Daumen bereit für perfekte Bilder. Und ich werde nicht enttäuscht. Ich bekomme Tiere vor die Kamera, die ich hier noch nie gesehen habe. Aus dem Staunen komme ich gar nicht mehr heraus.

Aber dann sehe ich etwas, wo ich nicht weiß, ob ich verrückt geworden bin, oder so. Mitten im Tal steht ein Hirsch. Aber nicht der Hirsch ist es, der mich verwirrt. Es ist Rosalie Hale, Schwester von Edward und Alice, die ungefähr fünfzig Meter von dem Hirsch steht und ihn ansieht, als würde sie ihn begehren. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie wie immer perfekt gekleidet ist. Nicht gerade die angemessene Kleidung für einen Waldspaziergang.

Mit bloßem Auge könnte ich sie nicht erkennen, aber durch das Objektiv habe ich das Gefühl, nur einige Meter entfernt zu stehen. Sie nähert sich dem Hirsch und geht in die Knie. Was hat sie vor? Plötzlich rennt sie los, allerdings in einer Geschwindigkeit, die völlig unmenschlich ist. Was zum..?

Wie von selbst, ohne meinen Willen, betätige ich die Kamera, dabei surrt die Kamera wie immer leise. Rosalie bleibt vor dem Hirsch stehen, der sofort wegrennt und starrt in meine Richtung. Dank der Kamera blicke ich genau auf Rosalies wunderschönes Gesicht, was allerdings eine unsagbare Wut ausstrahlt. Und was mir am meisten auffällt, sind ihre Augen. Schwarz wie die Nacht, wo ich mir sicher bin, dass sie beim letzten Mal noch ockerfarben waren.

Es sollte für sie unmöglich sein, mich zu erkennen, dennoch blickt sie mich an, als hätte sie mich erkannt und fletscht ihre Zähne, wie ein wütender Wolf. Und ehe ich mich versehen kann, kommt sie auf mich zugelaufen. Diesmal allerdings in normaler Geschwindigkeit. Doch ich bin noch immer so geschockt, von dem was ich gesehen habe, dass ich zu keiner Bewegung fähig bin.

Schon bald erreicht sie mich. Die steile Anhöhe zu mir hinauf, läuft sie anmutig in ihren Stilettos empor, als würde sie es täglich machen. Und schon steht sie vor mir, ich sitzend mit dem Rücken zum Tal. Ihr Blick lässt mich erstarren, dennoch zitter ich, allerdings nicht von der Kälte. Ich habe Angst. Vor ihr und vor dem, was sie ist, denn menschlich war das nicht, was ich gesehen habe.

„Was machst du hier?", fragt sie mich mit brummendem Unterton.

Ich will ihr antworten, doch auch meine Zunge scheint erstarrt zu sein.

„Antworte mir", brüllt sie mich an, ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„I-ich mach Bilder, für .. für einen Aufsatz."

Schon in der Schule machte mir Rosalie Angst, doch das hier geht über alles hinaus. Ich fürchte um mein Leben.

„Hast du mich verfolgt?"

„Nein. Ich mache Bilder von seltenen Tieren für meinen Aufsatz", versuche ich ihr glaubhaft zu machen. Es ist ja nicht mal gelogen.

Sie schaut auf meine Kamera und ich könnte schwören darin für einige Sekunden Besorgnis zu sehen. Mit einem Ruck reißt sie mir die Kamera aus den Händen. Das steigert allerdings meine eigene Wut, denn meine Kamera fasst niemand an. Meine Beine finden wieder ihre Kraft und ich stehe auf, um ihr die Kamera wieder zu entreißen. Allerdings weicht sie mir aus. Wieder in einer Geschwindigkeit, die absolut nicht normal ist.

„Gib sie zurück", fauche ich sie an, was nur ein belustigendes Lächeln von ihr erntet.

„Erst will ich sehen, was du für Bilder gemacht hast", sagt sie und spielt an der Kamera rum.

Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie man sie anmacht. Sie rüttelt daran herum. Zieht und zerrt, bis sie das Objektiv abreist. Ein mehrere tausend Dollar teures Objektiv, was man nicht so einfach von der Kamera gerissen bekommt, doch sie hat es geschafft.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie teurer das alles ist?", frage ich sie wütend. Schließlich hat sie innerhalb Sekunden, kaputt gemacht, was mir im Leben nach meinen Eltern am meisten bedeutet. Ich will ihr die Kamera aus der Hand reißen, retten, was zu retten ist, als sie die Kamera loslässt, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe und mein Gleichgewicht verliere.

Ich merke nur noch, wie ich falle, den Berg hinunterrolle. Plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz im Bein. Beim nächsten heftigen Aufkommen, in meiner Seite, bis mich wohl ein Baum stoppt, an dem ich mir heftig den Kopf stoße. Mein Blick ist verschwommen und ich höre mein eigenes Wimmern, vom Schmerz, der meinen ganzen Körper durchzieht.

„Was hast du getan, Rosalie?", höre ich eine Stimme, von der ich noch letzte Nacht geträumt habe.

Edward.

„Bella?", höre ich meinen Namen, von einer anderen Stimme.

Ich versuche meinen Blick zu klären, doch alles was ich ernte, sind weitere Schmerzen. Mein Kopf tut höllisch weh und das Verschwommene weicht einer Schwärze.

Ich kann nur noch von Weitem hören: „Es tut mir so Leid, Bella", bis mich die Schwärze völlig umgibt.

TBC


	5. Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen

**Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen**

**Edwards POV**

Nachdem ich eine schlafende Bella zurückließ, laufe ich nach Hause, um meiner Familie meine Erkenntnisse zu berichten. Aber schon kurz vor dem Haus höre ich Rosalies furiose Gedanken. Sie ist wütend. Nicht auf Emmett, nicht auf mich, sondern auf Bella.

_Dieses neugierige, dumme Mädchen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Emmett beim Jagen fotografiert und gesehen hat, dass er kein Mensch ist. Sicher hat sie es schon der halben Stadt berichtet._

„Rosalie du solltest wissen, dass Bella keine Gerüchteschmiederin ist. Sie war eine der Einzigen, die nicht an Emmetts Gerücht glaubte", sage ich ihr streng, als ich das Wohnzimmer erreiche.

Ein kleiner Wirbelwind kommt mir entgegen geflogen. _Ich hab dich so vermisst, Edward. Mach das nie wieder, ja? Die Stimmung war schmerzhaft. _Vermittelt mir meine kleine Schwester Alice via ihrer Gedanken. Daraufhin schaue ich zu Jasper, der mir dankbar zulächelt. Es scheint also wirklich sehr schmerzvoll für meine Familie gewesen zu sein, als ich nach Chicago ging.

Kaum, dass Alice sich von mir löst, umarmt mich Esme. Sie hat es wirklich mitgenommen, denn ihre glanzvolle Ausstrahlung ist kaum zu sehen. _Bitte tu uns das nie wieder an, mein Sohn. Die Familie braucht dich. Ich brauche dich. _Ich streiche ihr nur als Antwort beruhigend über den Rücken, als ich Carlisles Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.

_Gut, dich wiederzuhaben, Sohn. Ich hoffe, der Aufenthalt bei Amanda tat dir gut?! _Ich nicke zur Antwort, um unser Gespräch privat zu halten.

„Hast du was rausgefunden?", fragt Emmett, noch immer niedergeschlagen, versucht trotzdem dabei seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Esme löst die Umarmung leicht und steht mir zur Seite. Wie alle anderen auch, wartet sie ganz ungeduldig auf meine Antwort. Ich musste erstmal überlegen, womit ich anfange, denn es gab ja noch weitere Erkenntnisse.

„Kannst du dich an deinen Hirsch erinnern, Jasper? Den, den du nicht wegräumen konntest, weil dir ein menschlicher Duft in die Nase stieg?", wende ich mich an meinen Bruder.

„Sag mir nicht, das war Bella?"

Auf mein Nicken hin verkrampft er. Alice hat zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen. Dabei kann er stolz sein, dass er ihrem berauschenden Duft entfliehen konnte.

„Verfolgt sie uns? Weiß sie etwas über unser Geheimnis und ist deshalb hinter uns her?", schreit Rosalie.

Durch Jaspers Gedanken kann ich Rosalies Angst sehen. Angst vor Bella, die lächerlich ist. Aber auch Angst davor, dass unser Geheimnis rauskommt. Das ist ihre größte Furcht.

„Nein. Das waren zweimal dumme Zufälle. Sie macht im Wald Fotos von den Pflanzen und Tieren. Sie hat Jaspers Hirsch entdeckt und fotografiert. Allerdings muss sie stutzig geworden sein, da sie die Bisswunde fotografiert hat. Ich hab die Bilder gelöscht."

Das lasse ich erstmal alle verdauen. Jasper hilft es jedenfalls, sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Und mit mir?", fragt Emmett.

Ich habe meinen bärigen und immer witzelnden Bruder noch nie so niedergeschlagen erlebt. Immer fröhlich, immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen, das ist Emmett. Und auch wenn er mich gerne mal nervt, mag ich ihn so, wie er ist.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas gesehen hat, beziehungsweise erkennen konnte. Sie ging ganz normal nach Hause, erzählte nichts ihren Eltern. Sie wirkte allerdings schon etwas verwirrt. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass sie Emmett erkannt hat, denn auf ihren Fotos…."

„Fotos? Sie hat Fotos von Emmett gemacht, wie er mit dem Puma kämpft?", unterbricht mich Rose fuchtig.

„Rosalie! Lass Edward doch erst einmal aussprechen", wirft Carlisle warnende Worte an seine erste Tochter, worüber ich sehr dankbar bin, denn mir könnten jetzt die falschen Worte aus dem Mund entfliehen, die ich später bereue.

_Bitte rede weiter, mein Sohn._

„Auf ihren Bildern ist nur der Puma zu erkennen. Emmett ist völlig verschwommen. Man kann auch nicht sehen, was es ist. Und wenn die Technik es nicht aufnehmen kann, glaube ich nicht, dass Bella etwas erkannt hat. Ihr Verhalten wäre auch ganz anders. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ich mit Jasper vor morgen früh zum Haus der Swans gehe, um zu sehen, beziehungsweise soll Jasper spüren, was Bella fühlt. Ich denke, so können wir schon mal mehr erfahren, ob sie wirklich nichts gesehen hat."

Ein Aufatmen der Erleichterung geht durch den Raum, auch wenn noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, dass Bella wirklich nichts erkannt hat. Rosalie ist allerdings noch immer auf 180, da kann Emmett noch so viel machen.

„Findest du es wirklich eine gute Idee, Jasper mit zu Bella zu nehmen?", fragt mich Carlisle.

„Ich war vorhin bei ihr und hätte mir nichts sehnlichster gewünscht, als Jaspers Fähigkeit, um mitzubekommen, was Bella fühlt. Dann wären wir jetzt schon schlauer", versuche ich ihm klar zu machen.

„Ich schaff das schon. Wäre ich so schwach, wie ihr denkt, wäre Bella jetzt nicht mehr am leben", wirkt Jasper enttäuscht über das nicht vollste Vertrauen der Familie und lässt uns seine Enttäuschung darüber sogleich spüren.

„Jasper..", beginnt Carlisle, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch dieser winkt ab und lässt uns über seine Gefühle spüren, dass er es uns nicht nachträgt.

_Danke für dein Vertrauen, Edward. Ich weiß, ich bin der Schwächste, was die Kontrolle angeht, deshalb bedeutet es mir viel, dass du mich das machen lassen willst. Ich spüre genau, was du für Bella empfindest, was das Ganze noch bedeutsamer für mich macht, _lässt er mich über seine Gedanken wissen und zwinkert mir zu.

Oh ja. Er weiß ganz genau, was ich für Bella empfinde. Dass ich mehr für sie übrig habe, als ich eigentlich durfte.

„Und was machen wir, wenn sie doch mehr gesehen hat?", fragt Emmett erneut.

Die Sache plagt ihn wirklich sehr und seine Gedanken zeigen mir, wie wütend er über sich selbst ist.

_Sie töten natürlich._

Ich knurre Rosalie aufgrund ihrer schändlichen Gedanken an und es bedarf Carlisles Kraft, mich zurückzuhalten, meine Schwester nicht anzugreifen.

„Das werden wir ganz sicher nicht tun, Rosalie", bringe ich unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Rest der Familie weiß genau, an was Rosalie dachte.

„Ich kann zwar noch immer nichts sehen, aber ich habe Bella mittlerweile sehr gut kennengelernt…"

„Ihr kennt euch gerade mal eine Woche", unterbricht Rosalie Alice.

„Rose!", ermahnt Esme sie.

„Lass Alice aussprechen."

Rosalie verschränkt eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust und wartet auf Alice Fortsetzung, genau wie ich.

„Ich mag sie zwar vielleicht erst eine Woche kennen, dennoch weiß ich mehr über sie, als ihr alle denkt. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie, um abzuschalten, gerne in den Wald geht und Bilder macht. Sie hat es sogar schon bis in eines der bekanntesten Natur-Magazine geschafft", berichtet Alice und reicht ein Magazin rum.

Die besagten Seiten sind markiert, so findet Emmett sie schnell, der das Magazin als Erster in die Hände bekommt.

„Alice, da steht: Fotos von Ella Higginbotham)!"

Er reicht das Magazin an Rose weiter, die kein Auge drauf wirft und es mir weiter gibt.

„Natürlich nicht, du Depp. Ihr Vater würde ihr jahrelang Hausarrest geben, wenn er erfahren würde, dass seine Tochter sich in Forks-Wäldern rumtreibt. Das ist ihr Pseudonym. Ella für Bella und der Nachname ist der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter."

Es sind wirklich hervorragende Bilder. Bella hat großes Talent auf diesem Gebiet, auch wenn es mir nicht behagt, dass sie sich dafür in solche Gefahr begibt.

„Um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Bella hat mir in der letzten Woche gezeigt, dass sie kein Mensch ist, der z. B. gleich zur Presse laufen würde. Sie würde das Gespräch mit uns suchen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind gute Freunde und sie vertraut mir, so wie ich ihr vertraue."

Rosalie lacht nur höhnisch. Doch ich verstehe, was Alice meint. Sie hat dennoch große Angst, nicht wegen unseres Geheimnis, sondern dass das alles auf die Kosten ihrer Freundschaft mit Bella geht. Die beiden haben in der Zeit, wo ich nicht da war, wirklich ein sehr enges Band geknüpft und ich freue mich sehr für Alice, da dies ihr größter Wunsch war. Eine richtige Freundin zu finden.

„Lasst uns nicht vorschnell handeln und einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Ich glaube an Alice Vertrauen zu Bella. Jasper und Edward, ihr werdet am Morgen zu Bella gehen und versuchen, aus ihren Gefühlen schlau zu werden. Danach sehen wir weiter. Wenn es stimmt, was Edward sagt, dass Bella höchstens etwas Verschwommenes gesehen hat, machen wir uns alle gerade umsonst verrückt. Allerdings sollten wir auf der Hut sein und uns vorsichtig in unserer Umwelt bewegen."

Wir alle stimmen Carlisle mit einem Nicken zu und lösen uns in verschiedene Richtungen auf. Mein Weg führt mich in mein Zimmer, wo ich versuche, mit den Klängen von Debussy etwas zu entspannen. Natürlich denke ich die ganze Zeit an Bella, an ihr schlafendes, aber doch so faszinierendes Gesicht. Ihre Stimme, als sie im Schlaf meinen Namen sagte. Es klang wie etwas Berauschendes. Etwas Schöneres gibt es nicht.

Meine Faszination zu Bella und meine Gedanken über sie lassen die Zeit verstreichen und schon bald steht Jasper neben mir. Sein Grinsen, aber vor allem sein erleichtertes Gemüt, zeigt mir, dass ihm meine Emotionen glasklar sind.

„Du magst sie", ist es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Ich nicke nur. Mehr muss er und vor allem der Rest der Familie nicht erfahren. Sie wären so oder so alle gegen eine Beziehung mit Bella. Jetzt rede ich schon von Beziehung. Wir müssen jetzt erstmal herausfinden, ob Bella etwas weiß oder nicht.

Zu Fuß machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Haus der Swans. Es ist acht Uhr und alles schläft noch. _Müssen wir uns wohl auf die Lauer legen. Ich kann bisher nichts Besonderes spüren, außer entspannten Gemütern._

Wir haben uns hinterm Haus versteckt, wo der Wald beginnt. Hier sieht uns keiner, dennoch kriegen wir alles mit. Dann beginnt das Warten. Mit Jasper kann das Warten ein langer Prozess werden, denn er war noch nie der große Redner, außer man kommt auf das Thema Bürgerkrieg. Dann hat man das Gefühl, mit einem anderen Jasper zu sprechen.

Aber ich kenne alle seine Gedanken. Ich weiß, dass ihn die Jahre mit Maria und den neuen Vampiren sehr geprägt haben. Jasper hat mir sicher all seine Gedanken gezeigt, damit wenigstens einer ihn richtig verstehen kann. Und so, wie er früher gelebt hat, mit Menschenblut, kann ich gut nachfühlen, warum ihm die vegetarische Ernährung zu schwer fällt.

_Es tut sich was,_ reißt mich mein blonder Bruder aus meinen Gedanken.

Eine Stunde haben wir jetzt gewartet. Leider ist es nicht Bella, die gerade wach geworden ist, sondern ihre Eltern.

„_Du bist noch hier, Charlie?"_, höre ich Mrs. Swan überrascht klingend.

„_Ich hab mir freigenommen. Ein gemeinsames Frühstück am Samstagmorgen hatten wir ewig nicht", _sagt der Chief froh gelaunt.

„_Oh Charlie."_

Jasper neben mir lacht nur, als wir hören wie sie sich küssen und Sonstiges tun. _Sie sind sehr glücklich. Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bei den Familien erlebt, auf die wir so trafen. Vor allem Mrs. Swan, die explodiert bald vor Glück._

„Ihre Gedanken spiegeln ihre Emotionen wider. Sie kann es gar nicht fassen und hat das Gefühl, als würde ihre Ehe einen zweiten Frühling erleben. Noch vor über einer Woche dachte sie daran, Forks zu verlassen. Unglaublich", erzähle ich Jasper.

Keine fünf Minuten später fährt Chief Swan mit seinem Streifenwagen weg. Allerdings nicht zur Wache, sondern zum Bäcker, während Renée in der Küche rumwirtschaftet.

_Bella wird so überrascht sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal alle gemeinsam frühstückten. Das schaffen wir nicht mal Weihnachten. Aber Charlie bemüht sich wirklich. Ihm scheint doch noch einiges an unserer Ehe zu liegen. Die letzte Woche war wirklich ein Traum. Oh, Bella ist wach._

Nach diesen Worten klinke ich mich aus ihren Gedanken aus. Tatsächlich tut sich etwas in Bellas Zimmer. Und mehr als sonst macht es mich verrückt, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann. Es würde uns alles vereinfachen.

Mein Blick geht hoch zu Bellas Zimmer, gleichzeitig schaue ich jedoch in Jaspers Gedanken.

_Hhmmm. Gleich nach dem Aufwachen war sie verwundert, dann resigniert. Ein bisschen Angst war auch im Spiel. Aber nicht diese Angst, dass jeden Moment ein Vampir um die Ecke kommen könnte. Was allerdings sehr präsent ist, ist ihre Kuriosität. _

Ein lautes Grummeln ist zu hören und erst denke ich, dass Emmett uns gefolgt ist. _Sie ist nur hungrig, Edward. Das war ihr Magen, _lacht er. Allerdings geht sie erst duschen, denn ich höre das Wasser gegen die Duschwand prasseln.

Mir wird ganz anders, bei der Vorstellung, dass sie jetzt da oben nackt unter der Dusche steht. Wie sie wohl ohne Kleidung aussieht? Seltsame Gefühle überkommen mich. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie genauso perfekt aus, wie mit Kleidung. Wie es wohl aussehen mag, wenn das Wasser über ihren Körper runter läuft. Wenn sie…

„Sei froh, dass nicht Emmett der Empath unter uns ist. Der hätte dich jetzt mit sämtlichen Sprüchen aufgezogen. Versuch dich zu kontrollieren, Bruder. Deine Gefühle machen mich gerade wahnsinnig und sehnsüchtig nach Alice", sagt mir Jasper mit einem selbstherrlichen Grinsen.

Ich zucke nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Allerdings kommen all diese Gefühle wieder hoch, als Bella am Fenster steht, mit einem viel zu großen Sweatshirt der Uni aus Dartmouth bekleidet, und sich die Haare kämmt. Bella braucht keine Schminke, keine großartige Frisur, um mich zu beeindrucken. Gerade ihr natürliches Wesen fasziniert mich so an hier.

„Edward. Reiß dich zusammen", kommt es jetzt schon ernster von meinem Bruder.

Als Bella zum Frühstück geht, ist sie nur überrascht. Keine größeren Gefühlsschwankungen. Hätte sie gestern wirklich etwas gesehen, was einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass da nicht nur zwei Tiere miteinander gekämpft haben, hätte sie es sicher ihren Eltern berichtet. Oder zumindest müsste sie jetzt Angst haben, sich zumindest fürchten. Aber nichts dergleichen konnte Jasper in Bella spüren.

Danach verläuft alles recht ruhig. Familie Swan frühstückt glücklich und unterhält sich. Dabei erfahre ich, dass Esme schon auf Mrs. Swan getroffen ist.

„Wusstest du davon?", frage ich Jasper.

„Ja. Esme hat allerdings nur kurz davon erzählt. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gern sie Mrs. Swan angesprochen hätte, um sie näher kennenzulernen. Auch wenn Esme glücklich wirkt, merkt man, wie gerne sie etwas mehr soziale Kontakte knüpfen würde", berichtet er mir.

Wer weiß. Wenn wir alles aufgeklärt haben und Bella nichts von unserem Geheimnis mit bekommen hat, kann Esme ihren Wunsch vielleicht erfüllen. Und ich vielleicht Bella richtig kennenlernen.

Wir werden erst wieder hellhörig, als das Wort La Push fällt. Das Reservat, wo einst die Wölfe lebten. Oder vielleicht noch immer leben. Carlisle ist noch immer dabei, Verbindung mit ihnen aufzunehmen, um sie von unseren guten Absichten zu überzeugen, weshalb wir zurück sind. Aber da sie uns selber noch nicht aufgesucht haben, denke ich, dass es sie wirklich nicht mehr gibt.

Es bleibt nur weiter interessant, als der Name Jacob fällt und Bellas Laune in den Keller reißt. _Sie ist enttäuscht und wütend. Irgendwas muss da vorgefallen sein. _Und so, wie sie sich weigert, nach La Push zu fahren, glaube ich es auch.

Später geht Bella zurück in ihr Zimmer und nimmt ihre Kamera. Stunde der Wahrheit. _Sie ist leicht nervös geworden, als sie die Kamera in die Hand nahm._

Ich erwidere darauf nichts, höre nur das Summen der Kamera und wie Bella daran die Tasten drückt. _Verwundert, skeptisch. _

Jasper lässt die Ausführlichkeiten, denn er weiß, wie ich, dass wir jetzt auf jede einzelne Reaktion achten müssen.

Bella ruft nach ihrem Dad, ob er an ihrer Kamera war, doch dieser verneint. _Verwirrt. _Ja, das glaube ich. Sie ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und weiß, dass die Bilder nicht einfach verschwinden, kann aber nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, da ihre Eltern los ins Reservat wollen.

_Bella ist gerade richtig wütend. Ich denke mal auf ihren Vater und diesen Jacob, was?_

„Kann gut sein. Ich kann nicht viel in den Gedanken ihres Vaters finden", sage ich etwas abwesend, da Bella wieder am Fenster steht und ich den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen kann.

_Edward, Deckung, _warnt mich Jasper, als Bellas Eltern losfahren. Kaum, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind, krieche ich aus dem Busch. Ich muss Bella einfach näher sein. _EDWARD!!!! _ Doch leider reagiere ich zu spät auf Jasper, als Charlies Wagen wieder auf die Auffahrt kommt und sie mich sehen.

_Was zum Teufel macht der Cullen Junge auf meinem Grundstück?, _wütet er.

Sein Wagen stoppt abrupt und er springt hinaus. Kurz blicke ich an Bellas Fenster und bemerke, dass sie nicht mehr dort ist. Stattdessen höre ich Musik aus ihrem Zimmer und das Tippen ihrer Finger über ihre Computer-Tastatur.

„Was machen sie hier, Mr. Cullen?", fragt er weiter wütend.

Mrs. Swan geht zurück ins Haus, ist aber, bevor ich eine Antwort abgeben kann, schon wieder zurück. Sie hat ihre Handtasche vergessen.

„Bekomme ich noch eine Antwort?"

„Also, ich…"

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Emmy, unserem Hund", höre ich Jasper sagen, der dann auch schon bald neben mir steht.

„Und wer sind sie?"

„Jasper Hale, Edwards Bruder, Sir", antwortet er mit seinem typischen Südstaaten-Akzent und reicht dem Chief die Hand.

Was mich ehrlich gesagt überrascht. Jaspers Selbstkontrolle muss noch stärker geworden sein, als ich dachte. _Oh, glaub mir, so leicht fällt mir das gerade nicht, aber wir müssen uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten._

Stimmt. Mrs. Swan ist ganz angetan von Jasper und seinen Manieren, da er ihr begrüßend zu nickt.

„OK. Gut. Aber ich glaube hier keinen Hund gesehen zu haben", sagt Charlie wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Dann irrt er sicher noch im Wald rum. Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen. Emmy kennt sich hier noch nicht so gut aus", sagt Jasper und ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

_Emmett würde uns den Hals umdrehen, wenn er davon Wind bekommt, _lacht Jasper innerlich.

„Geht aber nicht zu tief hinein. Man weiß nie, auf was man dort im Wald trifft."

Jasper, wie auch ich, erstarren. Hat Bella ihnen doch etwas erzählt? Aber schnell zeigen mir Chief Swans Gedanken, dass er von wilden Tieren redet und nichts von Bella erfahren hat. Meine Erleichterung lässt auch Jasper aufatmen.

„Werden wir nicht. Auf Wiedersehen, Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan", lächle ich ihnen zu.

Jasper verabschiedet sich ebenfalls und wir verschwinden wieder im Wald und rufen nach Emmy. Als wir uns in Sicherheit wissen, brechen wir erstmal in Lachen aus.

„Wie kamst du ausgerechnet auf Emmy?", frage ich Jasper.

„Erinnert dich Emmett nicht auch manchmal an einen Golden Retriever, wenn er Rose hinterherläuft, weil sie ihn mal wieder mit Sexverbot gedroht hat?"

Da hat er allerdings recht. Unser Lachen beruhigt sich wieder.

_Ich denke, es braucht keine Observierung mehr. Bella weiß nichts. Ich konnte kein richtiges Misstrauen feststellen. Als sie vorhin in ihrem Zimmer saß und an ihrem PC tippte, konnte ich nur Neugierde spüren. Wer weiß, was sie da im Internet gesehen hat. Aber nichts Verdächtiges fiel mir auf. Zu dem dürfen wir uns nicht noch einmal von Chief Swan erwischen lassen._

„Du hast recht. Wir sollten zu Hause Bericht erstatten. Vielleicht kann Alice Bella heute Abend zum Shoppen mitnehmen. Alice kriegt da sicher mehr raus, als wir jetzt."

Kaum sind wir zurück im Haus, kommt Alice auf uns zugestürmt.

„Sie hat nichts gesehen. Ich freu mich so auf heute Abend. Bella und ich machen uns einen tollen Abend und sie wird mir erzählen, dass sie im Wald Bilder machte für einen Aufsatz, den sie aufgebrummt bekommen hat, weil sie im Unterricht nicht aufpasste."

_Und an meinen Single Bruder dachte. _

Meinte Alice damit mich? Natürlich meint sie mich. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Alice noch einen Bruder hat, der nicht leiert ist.

„Sie hat zwar den Puma kämpfen sehen, aber mit einer verschwommenen Gestalt. Ich konnte sie dann überzeugen, dass es vielleicht ein anderer Berglöwe gewesen ist."

Alice erzählt noch mehr vom weiteren Verlauf des Abends, wie sie beide sich über mich unterhielten. Dabei brannte sich in mir ein, welches Leuchten Bella in den Augen in Alice Gedanken hatte, als sie meinen Namen erwähnte.

Hat sie etwa wirklich was für mich übrig?

Rosalies Gedanken reißen mich aus meiner Trance. Sie ist wütend, mal wieder. Auf Bella, wen sonst. Sie ist aber vor allem eifersüchtig darauf, mit welcher Freude Alice erzählt, was sie für einen Spaß mit Bella haben wird. In ihrer Vision, die Alice mir immer wieder vorspielt, wird sie wirklich einen tollen Abend mit Bella erleben. Und so wie Jasper strahlt, muss von Alice eine wahnsinnige Freude ausgehen.

„Ich muss hier raus", sagt Rosalie plötzlich.

Sie kann unser Gerede über _diesen Menschen_ nicht mehr ertragen. Emmett will ihr folgen, doch sie hält ihn auf. Sagt ihm, sie möchte jetzt mit niemanden von uns reden und fügt gedanklich noch hinzu, dass sie es hasst, wie sehr auch Emmett Bella mag, wenn auch mehr auf Kleine-Schwester-Basis. Emmetts Gesicht ist bei Rosalies Zurückweisung das komplette Gegenteil von dem von Alice. So unglücklich habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Esme ist an seiner Seite und versucht ihn zu trösten.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr Rosalie es hasst, ein Vampir zu sein. Oder vielmehr kein Mensch zu sein. Dass wir, beziehungsweise Alice dann mit einem Menschen befreundet ist, macht sie rasend", sagt sie an uns alle gerichtet.

„Gönnt sie mir das etwa nicht?", schmollt Alice.

„Das ist es nicht, Alice. Rosalie hat ebenfalls Angst, dass durch deine Freundschaft zu Bella unser Geheimnis in Gefahr ist. Sie denkt dabei an die Zukunft", lächelt Carlisle ihr zu.

Er hat recht. Nach ihrer Schönheit und Emmett ist Rosalie das Wichtigste, dass niemand erfährt, dass wir Vampire sind. Sie ist nur glücklich, wenn wir wie eine menschliche Familie leben und das ist nicht möglich, wenn wir uns verstecken müssen.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, Emmy", sagt Alice und streicht ihm über den Arm.

Jasper und ich brechen ungewollt in Gelächter aus und fangen uns fragende Blicke der anderen drei Vampire ein, die erstaunt über unseren Gefühlsausbruch sind, sie aber allesamt Sekunden später mitlachen, weil sie Jaspers Lustigkeit spüren.

Doch diese angeheiterte Stimmung wird je unterbrochen, als Alice eine Vision bekommt.

_Rosalie ist im Wald, wo sie ohne Begleitung eigentlich nicht hin sollte, nachdem nun schon zwei von uns beinahe von Bella erwischt worden sind. Sie geht in Lauerstellung und hat einen Hirsch im Visier. Sie setzt zum Angriff an, stoppt aber kurz vorher und dreht sich in die linke Richtung. Oben am Tal liegt Bella auf der Lauer, mit ihrer Kamera bewaffnet._

_Rosalie stampft wütend und in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, wobei Bella aufsieht und völlig geschockt ist. Sie muss Rosalie in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Hirsch zulaufen gesehen haben._

„_Was machst du hier?", fragt sie Bella wütend._

_Doch Bella scheint noch zu geschockt zu sein, um ihr zu antworten._

„_Antworte mir", brüllt sie sie an._

„_I-ich mach Bilder, für .. für einen Aufsatz."_

„_Hast du mich verfolgt?"_

„_Nein. Ich mache Bilder von seltenen Tieren für meinen Aufsatz", erklärt Bella. Und man sieht ihre Ehrlichkeit in den Augen._

_Rosalie reißt ihr die Kamera aus der Hand, was Bella so wütend macht, dass sie aufspringt und sich vor Rosalie stellt._

„_Gib sie zurück."_

„_Erst will ich sehen, was du für Bilder gemacht hast."_

_Rosalie ist so von ihrer Wut gepackt, dass sie es nicht schafft, die Kamera anzumachen, dabei sollte sie es wissen. Sie ist keines der Blondchen die keine Ahnung hat von Technik. Dennoch rüttelt sie so lange an der Kamera, bis das teure Objektiv abreißt und Bella wütend macht._

„_Weißt du eigentlich, wie teurer das alles ist?"_

_Bella reißt nun ebenfalls an der Kamera. Will sie wiederhaben. Und plötzlich lässt Rosalie los, was Bella überrascht und der Horror folgt. Bella stürzt den Berg hinab und endet an einem Baum. Der Schmerz ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben._

Die Vision geht weiter, doch ich lasse keine Zeit verstreichen und renne los. Im Hintergrund höre ich meine Familie folgen und wie Alice sie über alles aufklärt.

„Konntest du sehen, wie schwer Bella verletzt ist? Blutet sie?", fragt Carlisle, während wir weiter laufen.

„Ich konnte nichts Genaues sehen, außer dass sie sich böse am Kopf verletzt hat. Und ihr Bein sah gar nicht gut aus. Da ist außerdem noch eine tiefe Schnittwunde an der Taille. Sehr viel Blut. Aber ich habe keinen die Kontrolle verlieren sehen."

„Du hast auch gesehen, dass du heute einen schönen Abend mit ihr verbringen würdest", kann ich nicht vermeiden, Alice an den Kopf zu werfen.

Um zu sehen, wie weh ich ihr getan habe, brauche ich nicht in ihre Gedanken zu schauen. Ihr Gesicht sagt alles.

„Rosalie hat sich nun mal erst kurzfristig entschieden, in den Wald zu gehen. Hätten wir sie aufgehalten, wäre das nicht passiert."

„Es…"

„Schon OK, Edward. Liebe kann einen manchmal ganz schön kirre werden lassen", lacht sie nun schon wieder.

Einige Augenblicke später erreichen wir die Stelle im Wald, wo dieses kleine Tal versteckt ist. Mir steigt sofort Bellas rauschendes Blut in die Nase und ich möchte sie am liebsten aussaugen, doch als ich ihre Schmerzen in ihrem sonst so zarten Gesicht sehe, möchte ich sie nur in den Armen halten und ihr die Schmerzen abnehmen.

Ich stehe wie erstarrt vor Bella und Rosalie, die mich geschockt und mit ungeweinten Tränen ansieht. Im Hintergrund nehme ich nur wage wahr, wie Alice Jasper und Esme zurück zum Haus schickt. Warum, nehme ich nicht mehr wahr, da meine Wut und Sorge mich eingenommen haben.

„Was hast du getan, Rosalie?"

_Was hab ich nur getan? Ja, ich hasse sie, aber das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich nicht, Edward. Ich sehe, wie sehr du sie magst. Das würde ich nie tun, das weißt du auch. Es war ein Unfall._

War es das? Aber sie scheint es wirklich zu bereuen und entschuldigt sich weiter und weiter. Doch dafür habe ich kein Gehör mehr. Zusammen mit Carlisle trete ich an Bellas Seite und merke nochmal einen Duftschwall von Bellas Blut.

„Bella?", kommt es von Carlisle.

Sie versucht sich nochmal aufzusetzen, aber ein immenser Schmerz muss durch ihren Körper fahren.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella", sage ich noch und dann sackt sie in sich zusammen.

Ihr Herzschlag geht schwach, ihre Atmung unregelmäßig.

„Bringen wir sie erstmal zu unserem Haus. Noch schwebt sie nicht in Lebensgefahr", sagt Carlisle mit besänftigender Stimme.

Doch in seinen Gedanken sehe ich, wie ernst es um Bella steht. Carlisle will sie gerade aufheben, doch ich lege ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und er geht verständnisvoll zur Seite.

Als ich diesmal Bella berühre, spüre ich nicht das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, Jaspers Kraft zu besitzen, denn ich spüre so viel Schmerz in mir, als könnte ich Bellas spüren. Als ich sie anhebe, sanft in meine Arme lege, lässt der Schmerz nach und ein angenehmes Gefühl fährt durch meinen Körper.

Als würde ich Bella gut tun, wird ihr Wimmern weniger, ihre Atmung normalisiert sich wieder. Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich ihren Herzschlag an meiner Brust spüren.

„Es wird alles gut, Bella", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.

Der Rückweg zu unserem Haus kommt mir kürzer vor als vorher. Esme wartet schon in der Einfahrt auf uns.

„Bringt sie ins Gästezimmer. Dort ist schon alles vorbereitet."

Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Alice Jasper und Esme zurückschickte. _Sie wird schon wieder, Edward. Bella ist zäh, _versucht Emmett mich aufzubauen. Doch all die Blicke und aufmunternden Gedanken prallen an mir ab.

Im Gästebett lege ich sie vorsichtig ab, obwohl ich sie nicht loslassen will. Es fühlt sich so richtig an, sie in meinen Armen zu haben, aber auch wieder so falsch. Ich als Vampir und Bella, der zerbrechliche Mensch.

Ich bleibe allerdings dicht an ihrer Seite, halte ihre Hand. In Alice Gedanken suche ich eine Vision, die da sagt, dass Bella wieder völlig in Ordnung kommt und unser Geheimnis weiter bewahrt ist. Bellas Gesundheit hat natürlich Priorität. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn sie nicht wieder gesund wird.

Leider sehe ich nichts in Alice Gedanken, außer großer Sorge um ihre angehende beste Freundin.

Carlisle kommt mit seiner Arzttasche ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Den anderen geht der Blutduft mittlerweile doch näher und sie ziehen sich zurück. Was mir gerade sehr entgegen kommt, denn ihre Blicke und Gedanken machen es mir gerade nicht leichter.

Ich schaue Carlisle zu, wie er Bellas Shirt zerreißt, welches blutdurchweicht ist. Der Anblick dann lässt mich erstarren. Eine zwanzig Zentimeter lange Wunde führt von ihrem Hüftknochen hoch bis an ihre Brust. Wenigstens scheint die Blutung so langsam gestoppt zu haben.

_Ich bin beeindruckt, Junge. Noch vor einer Woche hättest du fast die Kontrolle verloren und jetzt sitzt du hier, hältst Bellas Hand, obwohl ihr Blut präsenter nicht sein kann._

„Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt. Bitte, Carlisle. Ich brauche sie", sage ich innig und schaue ihn sorgenvoll an.

Seine Gedanken fragen sich, wann er mich das letzte Mal so erlebt hat. Er wird nichts finden. Noch nie hat mich etwas so aus der Bahn geworfen. Noch nie habe ich für jemanden so viel empfunden. Aber Bella ist anders, als alle anderen Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe.

„Sie ist nicht in Lebensgefahr, so viel kann ich schon sagen. Ihre Wunde habe ich gleich genäht, da bleibt nicht viel zurück. Sorgen mache ich mir um ihr Bein. Aber wenn du mir gleich hilfst, können wir den Bruch richten."

Ich nicke ihm zu. Natürlich werde ich ihm helfen, auch wenn der Gedanke daran, Bella gleich nochmal unsagbaren Schmerz zu bereiten, mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz zerreißt.

Carlisle setzt den letzten Stich, macht alles sauber und verbindet die Wunde noch.

„Du musst dich irgendwie über Bella knien, damit du ihren Oberschenkel richtig halten kannst. Ich werde den Bruch dann von unten richten."

Etwas befangen steige ich über Bella und stelle mich auf meine Knie. Eines auf Bellas linken Seite, dass andere auf der rechten. Würde ich mich setzen, würde ich direkt auf ihrem Becken landen. Mein Rücken ist zu ihr gewandt.

Wären es andere Umstände, würde ich jetzt arge Probleme haben mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber nicht, was den Blutdurst angeht. Bella so nah zu sein, war für mich in Chicago noch Wunschdenken. Allerdings hätte ich es mir unter anderen Umständen gewünscht.

„Wir brauchen…", beginnt Carlisle, als Alice hineinfliegt.

„Bin schon da", sagt sie und steigt mit aufs Bett.

Ich schaue Carlisle irritiert an und warte auf Erklärung.

_Das wird gleich sehr schmerzhaft für Bella. Jasper wird ihr mit seiner Kraft helfen, auch die Schmerzmittel, die ich ihr gegeben habe, werden ihr helfen. Dennoch wird der Schmerz, den sie gleich spüren wird, unerträglich für sie sein. _

Alice begibt sich in gleiche Position wie ich, allerdings mit dem Gesicht zu ihr. Ihr einer Arm hält ihr Brustkorb zu Boden und ihr Bein hält Bellas Arme fest. Ihre Hand wandert zu Bellas Mund, um ihn zuzuhalten.

„So wird es auch für uns erträglicher", ist Alice meinem Wutanfall voraus.

Sie richtet sich wieder zu Bella und flüstert ihr immer wieder leise ins Oh, dass alles gut wird.

„Bereit?", fragt Carlisle.

Ich nicke. Doch für das, wann dann kommt, bin ich nicht bereit.

Carlisle zieht und dreht einmal an Bellas Bein, dabei windet sich Bella vor Schmerz, trotz Alices Einsatz. Aber noch schlimmer ist der Schrei, der unter Alice Hand hervor kommt. Es ist unerträglich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hört das Winden auf, der Schrei flacht ab und läuft in ein Wimmern über. Hinzu kann ich Bellas salzige Tränen riechen.

_Du kannst sie jetzt loslassen, Sohn._

Ich schau hoch zu Carlisle, der schon aufgerichtet, sich seine Handschuhe auszieht und Alice neben ihm steht. Beide schauen mich mitfühlend an. Alice weiß mittlerweile, wie viel Bella mir wirklich bedeutet und dass das eben die reinste Tortur, nicht nur für Bella, war.

„Ich werde ihre Kleidung wechseln. Mrs. Swan und Chief Swan würden diesen Anblick ihrer Tochter nicht ertragen. Carlisle wird sie gleich anrufen", berichtet mir Alice.

Bellas Eltern habe ich ganz vergessen. Was werden sie nur denken? Was wird Bella ihnen erzählen?

„Sie wird ihnen nichts sagen, Edward. Ich habe es gesehen. Sie werden aber einige Frage haben", warnt sie mich.

Die Tür öffnet sich erneut und Rosalie kommt mit einem Stapel Kleidung in den Armen hinein. In meiner Kehle entwickelt sich ein wütendes Knurren, das Carlisle unterbindet, indem er mir beruhigend seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

_Sieh in ihre Gedanken, sieh in ihr Gesicht. Es tut ihr unsagbar leid. Versuch ihr zu verzeihen._

Mein Verstand weiß, dass es nicht Rosalies Absicht war, aber mein totes Herz möchte ihr an die Kehle springen. _Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist und mich wahrscheinlich so sehr hasst, dass du mich am liebsten aus diesem Haus wünschst, aber ich bereue furchtbar, in den Wald gegangen zu sein. Ich sehe, wie viel du für sie empfindest und welches Leid ich dir angetan habe. Und ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen._

Sie drückt Alice die Sachen in die Hand und geht wieder hinaus. Nichts ist mehr zu sehen von ihrem sonst so selbstsicheren und fast eingebildeten Gang.

Jetzt bin ich noch zu sehr unter Schock und voller Sorge, um ihr zu verzeihen. Carlisle verlässt das Zimmer. Alice sieht mich danach abwartend an.

_Ich weiß ja, wie verknallt du in Bella bist, dennoch geh jetzt aus dem Zimmer, damit ich ihre Kleidung wechseln kann. Bella wird wahnsinnig beschämt sein, wenn sie weiß, dass du sie ohne Kleidung gesehen hast. Und bleib für die nächsten 20 Minuten aus meinen Gedanken raus._

Ich blicke auf Bella, deren Gesicht nicht mehr all zu viel Schmerz deutet. Ihr Anblick allerdings ist wirklich nicht angenehm. Ihre Hose schmutzig zu zerrissen. Ihr blutdurchströmtes Shirt bedeckt nur noch ihre Brüste. Ihre Haare zerzaust und voller Laub und Gestrüpp.

Nochmal gehe ich an das Bett und knie mich zu ihr runter.

„Es tut mir so unsagbar leid Bella. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir verzeihen können. Du bedeutest mir so viel."

Ich möchte ihr noch so viel sagen, aber mir verschlägt es die Sprache. Stattdessen neige ich meinen Kopf weiter zu ihr runter und drücke ihr meine Lippen auf die Stirn. Dabei spüre ich ein Prickeln an meinen Lippen, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Viel länger als gewollt, bleibe ich auf ihrer Stirn verharrt, bis Alice mich mit einem Räuspern aus meiner Trance holt.

Ihr grinsendes Gesicht lässt etwas Last von meiner Seele fallen. _Glaub mir, Edward, wenn ich dir sage, dass alles gut ausgehen wird._

Ich möchte ihr glauben, doch schon ihre letzte Vision hat mir gezeigt, wie schnell sich alles ändern kann.

Erneut kann ich meinem Gegenüber nur zunicken, blicke noch einmal auf Bella und gehe aus dem Zimmer. Esme kommt mir entgegen und will Alice helfen. Sie wirft mir ihr bestes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und umarmt mich.

Sie sagt nichts, im Wissen, dass mich ihre Worte nicht wirklich erreichen werden. Aber ihre Gedanken zeigen mir ihr eigenes Leid. Sie macht sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Bella. Aber auch um die Familie.

Doch darum kann ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Einzig Bella kreist durch meinen Kopf. Im Hintergrund höre ich Carlisle versuchen, die Swans zu beruhigen, die sicher sehr aufgebracht sind.

Ich höre dem allerdings nicht weiter zu und renne. Laufe, wie ich es getan habe, als ich Bella aussaugen wollte. Keiner versucht mich aufzuhalten. Sie wissen, es hätte keinen Zweck. Mein Ziel ist nicht Chicago, sondern viel näher. Als ich meine Lichtung erreiche, kann ich es nicht mehr halten und brülle aus vollem Leibe. Vögel flattern und andere Tiere laufen davon. Das Echo wird bis zum Haus reichen.

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt Baum um Baum mit meinen bloßen Händen fällen, um meine Wut zu lösen. Doch das würde Bella nichts bringen.

Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Bella besser kennenzulernen, Freunde zu werden. Aber DAS ist jetzt in weite Ferne gerückt.

TBC


	6. Wahrheit

**A/N: **Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews.. Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut…

Viel Spaß wünscht ich euch…

**Die Wahrheit**

**Bellas POV**

_Edward. Edward Cullen. Ein Name, der klingt, wie ein Lied, das einen verzaubern kann. Ein Lied, das einen um den Verstand bringen kann. Wie ein Lied, das man nicht vergessen kann. Einem immer wieder im Ohr klingt, so wie Edward mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht._

_Selbst nachdem ich einen Abhang runtergestürzt bin, ist er das Einzige, an was ich denken kann. Und als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen steht er plötzlich vor mir. Im schönsten Antlitz und einem schiefen Lächeln, in welches ich mich verlieben könnte._

_Doch plötzlich taucht seine ganze Familie hinter ihm auf. Die Gesichter seiner Eltern vom Schatten verdeckt. Wollen sie sich mir etwa nicht zeigen? Sein Dad ist doch Arzt. Kann er mir nicht helfen? Obwohl ich keinen Schmerz fühlen kann._

_Neben ihm taucht dann auch noch Rosalie auf. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick durchbohrt mich. Und wie auf Kommando schauen mich alle Cullens so an. Ihre Augen dunkler, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Plötzlich rennt Rosalie umher, in einer Geschwindigkeit, der ich kaum folgen kann. Sie ist verschwommen, verschwommen, wie das Tier, das mit dem Puma kämpfte. Als sie endlich stehen bleibt, liegt wieder dieser Hirsch mit der Bisswunde vor ihren Füßen. _

_Mit dem Handrücken wischt sie sich etwas Rotes vom Mundwinkel. Ich kann nicht ausmachen, was es ist._

_Auf einmal ist es Edward, der sich in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, auf mich zu bewegt. Millimeter vor meinem Gesicht bleibt er stehen. Sein Blick kann boshafter nicht sein._

„_Hast du uns verfolgt, Bella? Hast du uns hinterher spioniert, um unser Geheimnis rauszufinden?", fragt er mich zischend._

_Welches Geheimnis? Wovon spricht er nur?_

„_Dafür musst du büßen, Bella. Niemand kommt ungeschoren davon", sagt er und richtet sich wieder auf._

_Seine Familie rückt ebenfalls näher und steht nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Und sie kommen näher. Ich versuche noch, meine Arme hochzureißen, als sie sich alle auf mich stürzen._

Mit einem Schreck wache ich auf. War alles nur ein Traum? Bin ich Rosalie nicht im Wald begegnet und den Berg hinab gefallen? Doch schnell sagt mir etwas, dass zumindest der Teil mit Rosalie kein Traum war, da mir mein Kopf dröhnt, als wäre ein Truck drüber gefahren.

Aber nicht nur das schmerzt. Meine Seite brennt wie Feuer und mein Bein fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand versucht es abzureißen. Bin ich in einem Krankenhaus? _Einfach die Augen auf machen, Bella. Dann bist du schlauer._

Ich folge meinen Gedanken und versuche es mit den Augen. Was sich schwerer gestaltet als gedacht, denn meine Augenlider wiegen eine Tonne. Zumindest habe ich das Gefühl. Nachdem sich meine Augen an das Licht in dem Raum gewöhnt haben, merke ich, dass es gar nicht so hell ist, sondern gedimmt.

Ich blicke direkt aufs Fenster und sehe, dass es draußen schon dunkel ist. Also müsste es mindestens neun Uhr abends sein. Erst danach blicke ich mich in dem Raum um, in dem ich liege.

Definitiv kein Krankenhaus. Dafür ist viel zu viel Farbe benutzt worden. Ein schöner Raum, der warm und herzlich eingerichtet wurde. Wo zum Teufel bin ich nur?

Die Frage wird mir fast beantwortet, als die Tür aufgeht und eine Frau reinkommt. Allerhöchstens Ende zwanzig. Sie sieht wunderschön aus. Perfekt könnte man es auch beschreiben. Und ihre Kleidung erinnert mich nur an eins. Cullen.

Bestätigt wird es mir, als hinter ihr Alice auftaucht. Allerdings ist in ihrem Gesicht nichts mehr so, wie ich es kannte. Sie wirkt bedrückt, traurig. Zu allem Überfluss bleibt sie auch noch an der Tür stehen, während die Frau auf mich zu kommt und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt.

„Hallo, Bella. Schön das du wach bist. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich bin Esme, die Mutter von Alice."

Dachte ich es mir doch. Wobei sich die beiden eigentlich nur ähnlich sehen, aufgrund ihrer Perfektion, ihrer teuren Kleidung und ihren ockerfarbenen Augen. Ansonsten sind sie völlig verschieden.

„Nett, sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Cullen", sage ich und merke erst jetzt, wie schwach meine Stimme doch klingt.

„Esme für dich. Mrs. Cullen macht mich nur älter", lächelt sie mir zu.

Nun entscheidet sich Alice doch, näher zu kommen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie mir in die Augen sieht und ich könnte schwören, sie ist nah am Weinen.

„Alles OK, Alice?"

„Du fragst mich, ob alles OK ist?"

Ich nicke nur, was sie noch trauriger zu machen scheint.

Sie möchte noch etwas anderes sagen, doch sie kommt nicht dazu, denn eine ärgerliche, starke Stimme dröhnt durch das Cullen Haus, wie ich vermute. Gepaart mit einer besorgten Frauenstimme, die nur zu meinen Eltern gehören können.

Ich blicke nochmal auf die Uhr, die da zeigt, dass es schon kurz vor Mitternacht ist. Renée und Charlie waren also schon längst zurück vom Reservat und ich nicht zu Hause. Was völlig untypisch für mich ist und meine lieben Eltern sicher in Panik versetzt hat. Genau wie der Anruf von Edwards Vater.

„Ich weiß, Bella, wir haben dir nicht gerade einen Vertrauensbeweis geliefert, aber bitte erwähne nichts bei deinen Eltern. Sie wissen bisher nur, dass du den Abhang runtergefallen bist und Edward dich gefunden hat. Ich erkläre…", doch weiter kommt Alice nicht, denn die Tür wird aufgestoßen und ein wütender Charlie stiefelt hinein.

Aber kaum, dass er mich im Bett liegen sieht, mein Bein im Gips, was ich jetzt selber erst sehe, wird sein Blick besänftigt. Der Gips geht mir bis zum Oberschenkel, dabei war ich so stolz, dass ich so lange schon keinen Verband mehr benötigte und nun gleich ein Gips, der fast mein ganzes Bein bedeckt. Da muss ordentlich was kaputt gegangen sein. Und so wie es schmerzt, bin ich mir sicher.

Charlie bleibt geschockt am Bett stehen, während Renée mit Tränen in den Augen auf mich zu stürmt und mich in die Arme zieht, dabei stößt sie gegen meine rechte Seite, die eben noch brannte und ich jetzt das Gefühl habe, jemand würde die Wunde wieder aufreißen.

Ein Schrei geht durch den Raum, bis ich merke er kommt von mir.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Schatz", blickt mich meine Mutter entsetzt an.

„Schon OK, Mom", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Was machst du denn nur immer, huh? Dein Vater und ich sind ganz verrückt geworden vor Sorge. Und Billy erst. Er musste Jacob sogar zurückhalten, der am liebsten losgelaufen wäre. Er war völlig außer sich."

Jacob, besorgt um mich? Das letzte Mal hat er mich doch noch ausgelacht, als ich in La Push stürzte und mir mal wieder das Handgelenk verstauchte. Billys Sorge kann ich noch verstehen, er ist wie ein Onkel für mich, aber Jacob?

„Was ist passiert?", fragt Charlie, ohne seine Augen von mir zu nehmen.

Sein Blick ist besorgt, aber auch grimmig. Hoffentlich ist er nicht böse mit mir. Obwohl, wenn er erfährt, was passiert ist und vor allem wo, werde ich wohl bis zu meinem Abschluss nicht mehr das Haus verlassen dürfen.

Aber was soll ich ihm sagen, was passiert ist? Doch die Wahrheit? Oder sollte ich ihn wirklich anlügen, so wie Alice es von mir möchte? Würde Charlie mir überhaupt glauben, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich Rosalie dabei gesehen habe, wie sie einen Hirsch anfallen wollte, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die nicht mal ein Puma erreichen kann? Das sie meine Kamera, wie ein Streichholz zu Bruch gebracht hat?

Aber was wäre, wenn Charlie mir doch glaubt? Was würde mit Rosalie geschehen und dem Rest der Cullens? Sind sie genauso wie Rosalie? Oder ist nur sie so außergewöhnlich, was immer sie auch ist?

Alice hat sich in der letzten Woche zu meiner besten Freundin entwickelt. Sie hat mir alle Fragen beantwortet, die ich ihr gestellt habe, und hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, obwohl ich so neugierig war und sie über ihre Familie ausfragte. Wäre es fair, wenn ich sie jetzt verrate?

„Bella?", holt mich mein Dad aus den Gedanken.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?", fragt Mom und ich könnte sie knutschen.

Einen besseren Pass konnte sie mir nicht zuwerfen. Auf ihre Frage hin schüttele ich meinen Kopf zu einem kläglichen nein. Dabei weiche ich dem Blick meines Vaters aus. Normalerweise sieht er sofort, wenn ich lüge. Aber in meiner Lage, und seiner Sorge, ist es wohl schwer auszumachen.

„Edward hat sie im Wald entdeckt. Sie muss den Abhang hinunter gestürzt sein, ist dort gegen einen Baum geprallt, der sie aufhielt", informierte ihn ein Mann, mit blondem Haar, der nun Esmes Platz einnimmt.

„Hallo Bella, ich bin Carlisle, Edwards Vater."

Wow. Seine Eltern hatte ich mir wirklich etwas anders vorgestellt. Ja, genauso schön, aber nicht so jung. Sie sind genauso blass wie Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie. Auch die Augen haben die gleiche Farbe.

„Was? Bella, ich hatte dir doch verboten, allein in die Wälder zu gehen. Und dann noch so tief. Das…"

„Charlie! Nicht jetzt. Bella braucht deine Ansprache jetzt nicht. Sie ist verletzt, hat Schmerzen. Solltest du dir nicht lieber darüber Gedanken machen?", schneidet Renée Charlie scharf ab, dass es mir schon wieder leid tut.

Er lässt den Kopf beschämt hängen, doch Esme legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich-ich wollte doch nur Bilder für meinen Aufsatz machen", sage ich kläglich.

„Schsch, Schatz. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Jetzt ist erst mal wichtig, dass du wieder gesund wirst", versucht Renée mich zu beruhigen.

„Was hat sie für Verletzungen?", fragt Charlie in einem nun sanfteren Ton.

„Sie hat sich böse den Kopf angestoßen, was eine Gehirnerschütterung zufolge hat. Zudem hat sie sich beim Fall, von ihrer Hüfte an, einen langen Riss zugezogen, der mit 45 Stichen genäht werden musste", beginnt Carlisle.

Autsch. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum meine Seite so brennt.

„Ihr Bein hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. Ich musste den Bruch richten. Aber jetzt sitzen die Knochen perfekt und können heilen. Was allerdings einige Zeit dauert", berichtet er weiter und richtet sich mit den letzten Worten an mich.

„Und das konnten sie alles hier in ihrem Haus herausfinden? Warum haben sie sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht", wird Charlie wieder leicht wütend.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage interessiert mich allerdings auch. Wobei, hier hatten sie mich besser unter Kontrolle, oder? Im Krankenhaus könnte es schneller passieren, dass ich jemanden etwas erzähle. Wenn nicht nur Rosalie diese Kraft und Schnelligkeit hat, käme ich hier nie raus.

„Ich habe hier die gleichen Möglichkeiten wie im Krankenhaus und Bella musste schnell geholfen werden. Sie verlor sehr schnell, sehr viel Blut. Ich denke auch in ihrem Interesse, war die schnellere Behandlung in meinem Haus, die beste Lösung, um Bellas Leben zu retten."

„Sie meinen, Bella war in Lebensgefahr?", fragt Renée mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen.

Charlie, Renée und ich sehen Edwards Dad dabei fragend an. Und als dieser nickt, höre ich Charlie schwer schlucken und Renée schluchzen. Dass es so schlimm um mich stand, hätte ich nicht gedacht und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich meine Eltern dadurch so viel Leid zufüge. Renée nimmt dies wirklich schwer mit.

„Hast du Schmerzen, Bella?"

Ich bin von Carlisles Frage etwas überrumpelt, bis ich wieder meine nun stechende Seite spüre. Auch mein Kopf brummt wahnsinnig.

Ein klägliches ‚Ja', geht über meine Lippen. Vom Schmerz betäubt, bekomme ich wage mit, wie Carlisle Alice etwas sagt und sie ihm danach seine Arzttasche gibt. Daraus holt er erst ein Fläschchen und dann eine Spritze, was in mir etwas Panik verbreitet und ich unruhige werde. Carlisle bemerkt es natürlich.

„Sie hasst Spritzen", informiert ihn Renée mit einem belustigenden Lächeln.

„Glaub mir Bella, diese Spritze wirst du lieben, denn deine Schmerzen sind gleich verschwunden und du kannst dich einem erholsamen Schlaf hingeben."

Ich sage nichts weiter dazu und sehe ihm nur zu, wie er die Spritze befüllt und meinen Arm abklemmt. Dabei merke ich, wie kalt seine Hände sind. Irgendwie tut es gut, aber es ist ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner Liste, was nicht stimmt mit den Cullens, denn seine Hände sind unnormal kalt.

Aber ich denke schon nicht mehr dran, als ich den Pieks spüre und das Schmerzmittel schon bald wirkt.

„Können wir sie mit nach Hause nehmen?", höre ich nun schon weiter weg, Charlie fragen.

Meine Augen schließen sich langsam. Ich sehe nur noch, wie Alice mit Carlisle den Platz tauscht und mir ein ‚Es tut mir Leid' mit ihren Lippen formt.

„Das ist keine Gute Idee, Chief Swan. Mit der Gehirnerschütterung sollte Bella nicht transportiert werden. Ich fände es besser, wenn sie die nächsten drei Nächte noch in unserem Haus verbringt. So können wir vermeiden, dass sich ihr Zustand wegen des Transports verschlechtert und ich wäre rund um die Uhr in ihrer Nähe, falls sie Schmerzen hat", höre ich Carlisle immer schwammiger, obwohl er nur ein paar Meter vom Bett entfernt steht.

Ich spüre noch die Lippen meiner Mutter auf meiner Stirn, bis mich wieder die Dunkelheit einnimmt.

Das Nächste was ich merke, dass die Sonne in das Zimmer scheint, in dem ich mich befinde. So sehr, dass sie mich blendet, als ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment, ist die Sonne weg. Es ist zwar noch hell, aber ich höre, wie jemand die Jalousie schließt. Sonne in Forks und ich liege im Bett und komme dort auch so schnell nicht wieder raus.

Nachdem sich meine Augen so langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnen, sehe ich eine Gestalt in dem Sessel sitzen, der in der äußersten Ecke des Raumes steht. Es ist Edward, der mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansieht, als würde er versuchen, herauszufinden, was ich wohl denke.

Selbst als er sieht, dass ich ihn anschaue, hört er nicht auf damit. Sein Blick wird noch durchdringender, was mir wiederum Angst macht, nachdem, was Rosalie getan hat.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt er plötzlich und überrumpelt mich damit regelrecht.

„Gut", sage ich, ohne groß zu überlegen, wie ich mich wirklich fühle.

Zumindest die Schmerzen spüre ich nicht mehr.

„Carlisle hat dir in der Nacht noch weitere Schmerzmittel gegeben."

Nun weiß ich auch warum.

„Wie spät ist es?", frage ich ihn mit krächzender Stimme.

Erst jetzt merke ich, wie durstig ich bin.

„Es ist 12 Uhr Mittag", hält er seine Antwort kurz und steht auf.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller, als er sich auf mich zu bewegt. Und als wäre das nicht genug, grinst er das schiefe Lächeln aus meinem Traum. Aber ich träume doch nicht, oder?

„Du musst durstig sein."

Als er auf mich zu kommt, habe ich meinen Durst schon längst wieder vergessen. Aber wie von selbst nicke ich ihm zu.

„Kannst du dich ein wenig aufrichten? Dann schiebe ich noch ein Kopfkissen drunter, damit du besser trinken kannst."

Mit jedem Satz mehr den er spricht, wirkt seine Stimme entspannter. Als wenn er sich mit jedem Wort in meiner Gegenwart wohler fühlt. Ich richte mich ein wenig auf und merke, dass meine Seite wirklich nicht mehr so schmerzt, wie noch am Vortag. Mein Aufrichten wird nur noch von einem Ziehen begleitet.

Als er mir ein weiteres Kopfkissen hinlegen will, kommt er mir so nah, dass seine Brust fast mein Gesicht berührt. Unweigerlich muss ich tief Luft holen und ziehe dabei seinen herrlichen Duft ein. Ich fühle mich plötzlich wie benebelt.

Es muss einige Zeit vergangen sein, weil er mich zurück ins Kissen legt und mich dabei schelmisch angrinst. Was zufolge hat, dass ich rot anlaufe.

„Verlegenheit steht dir", überraschen mich seine Worte und bringen mich nur noch mehr zum Anlaufen. Toll.

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, kichert er auf einmal. Edward Cullen kichert. Ich muss noch tief in meinem Traum stecken. Das kann gar nicht wahr sein. Selbst wenn, genieße ich es einfach, denn Edwards Lachen hat etwas Süßes für meine Ohren. Das könnte ein Ohrwurm werden, den ich gar nicht loswerden möchte.

Er reicht mir ein Glas Wasser, was ich ihm abnehme, dabei berühren sich unsere Finger. Nur leicht. Dennoch spüre ich die Elektrizität zwischen unserer Haut. Er muss es auch gespürt haben, denn er schaut mich erstaunt an. Seine ockerfarbenen Augen leuchten regelrecht.

Was ich aber bei dieser leichten Berührung auch spüre, ist die Kälte, die von ihm ausgeht. Wie bei seinem Vater. Und da es in dem Zimmer, in dem ich liege, mollig warm ist, kann es nicht daran liegen, dass er so kalt ist, weil sie nicht heizen.

Ich glaube er spürt meine Skepsis, denn er entfernt sich wieder von mir und setzt sich zurück in den Sessel.

„Trink, Bella", klingt seine Stimme nun wieder etwas angespannter.

Ich nehme einen Schluck, doch ich wäre nicht Bella, wenn ich mich dabei nicht verschlucke. Sofort springt Edward auf und nimmt mir das Glas aus der Hand. Noch immer huste ich das Wasser hinaus, was in die falsche Röhre gelangt ist. Und dann passiert das Unglaubliche, Edward streicht mir über den Rücken. In seinem so makellosen Gesicht, sehe ich mehr Sorgenfalten, als bei Charlie.

Aber es hilft. Mein Husten stoppt abrupt. Dafür atme ich nicht mehr, denn diese eine Berührung bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Wieder grinst er und wieder werde ich rot. Ob es sein neues Hobby wird, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, damit ich rot anlaufe?

Und als wäre das nicht alles genug, knurrt im gleichen Moment mein Magen. Ich merke richtig, wie mein Gesicht glüht.

Die Tür geht auf und Esme kommt, mit Alice, aber auch einem Teller hinein. Vom Geruch her würde ich sagen Pancakes. Ich liebe Pancakes.

Beide begrüßen mich und fragen, wie es mir geht. Meine Antwort bleibt kurz und knapp. Stattdessen widme ich mich dem späten Frühstück, was wirklich super schmeckt. Ich beneide die Cullen Kids, dass ihre Mom so gut kochen kann. Renées Kochkünsten in Ehren, aber an diese Pancakes kommt sie nicht ran.

Esme ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, als ich sie lobe.

„Haben ihre Kinder ihnen etwa noch nie gesagt, wie toll sie kochen können? Das war wirklich lecker", sage ich und nehme den letzten Biss.

Nach meinen Worten sehe ich, wie Esme verlegen, aber vor allem aufgezwungen, lächelt. Alice und Edward sehen nicht anders aus.

Esme flüchtet danach regelrecht aus dem Zimmer. Dafür betritt Carlisle das Zimmer, fragt mich, wie es mir geht, misst einige Werte, spritzt mir etwas und verschwindet wieder. Zurück bleiben Edward, Alice und ich. Edward sitzt wieder in dem Sessel, während Alice mir die Haare bürstet. Als wäre nichts geschehen.

Aber es ist etwas geschehen. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden mir gleich eine Erklärung geben, immerhin habe ich für sie meine Eltern belogen, und dies habe ich nicht gerne getan. Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht.

„Wo ist Rosalie?", frage ich und bin selber überrascht, dass ich ausgerechnet nach ihr frage.

Alice und Edward sind nicht weniger geschockt.

„Sie ist mit Emmett auf ihrem Zimmer", antwortet mir Edward nach einer Weile.

„Geht es ihr gut?"

Wieder schauen mich die Beiden entgeistert an.

„Bella Swan, du bist wirklich unglaublich", lacht Alice angestrengt, als hätte sie es sich rausgequält.

Danach herrscht wieder minutenlanges Schweigen. Unerträgliches Schweigen, weil ich geradezu platze vor Fragen.

„Wolltest du mir nicht etwas erklären, Alice?", sage ich ihr und blicke sie ernst an.

An ihrem Zögern merke ich schnell, dass es definitiv keine logische, menschliche Erklärung für alles gibt. Ansonsten hätte sie es mir längst erzählt.

„Bella, ich…", doch Alice bricht ab. Findet sie nicht die richtigen Worte? Hat sie Angst vor mir? Vor mir?

„Hat Rosalie irgendwelche übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, so wie Superman? So schnell und stark war sie jedenfalls", wüte ich mit einer Spur Sarkasmus. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass es nicht daher rührt.

„So was in der Art", lacht Edward.

„Du findest das witzig? OK. Dann kannst du mir sicher auch erklären, warum alle in deiner Familie so extrem blass und kalt sind."

Das scheint zu sitzen, denn Edward wie Alice schauen mich verblüfft an. Ich sollte nachlegen, so können sie mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden für dumm verkaufen.

„Oder eure Augen? Dafür, dass ihr alle nicht blutverwandt seit, ist es schon merkwürdig, dass ihr alle die gleiche, für mich noch nie gesehene Augenfarbe habt. Außer natürlich, als du an deinem letzten Schultag vor mir geflüchtet bist. Da waren deine Augen rabenschwarz, Edward. Was war überhaupt an diesem Tag? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir etwas getan zu haben?"

„Hast du nicht", sagt er leise.

„Und was hatte Rosalie mit dem Hirsch vor? Sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihn fressen."

Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Der Hirsch, den ich im Wald gesehen habe und der Puma, das alles hängt sicher zusammen.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Hirsch, mit dieser seltsamen Bisswunde auch mit euch zu tun hat? Oder dieser Puma, den ich gestern gesehen habe, der einen Kampf mit etwas ausgefochten hat, das man nicht mal erkennen konnte?"

Es sprudelt nur so aus mir heraus. Nur leider bekomme ich keine Antwort. Beide starren mich entsetzt an. Zumindest von Alice habe ich mir eine Antwort erhofft, denn sie ist mir diese Woche wirklich ans Herz gewachsen.

„Wisst ihr, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort."

Mich macht dieses Schweigen von Minute zu Minute wütender. Ich versuche aufzustehen, was mich jetzt doch mit jeder Menge Schmerz begleitet.

„Bitte, Bella. Tu das nicht, du wirst dir böse wehtun", fleht Alice.

Diesmal bin ich es die sie entsetzt ansieht. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe. Oder etwa doch? Was geht hier nur ab?

„Es hat keinen Zweck mehr, Carlisle", höre ich Edward in einem verbitterten Ton.

Aber mit wem redet er? Sein Vater ist doch gar nicht in dem Zimmer. Es wird immer verrückter. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich nochmal meine beiden Träume, die ich von dieser Familie hatte. Einer verwirrender als der andere.

Doch dann erinnere ich mich, dass Rosalie sich etwas in meinem Traum vom Mund wischte. Etwas Rotes. War es Blut? Oh mein Gott. Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Panik bricht in mir aus. Muss ich um mein Leben fürchten?

„Ich weiß, Jasper. Beruhige sie", kommt es wieder mysteriös von Edward.

Und plötzlich nimmt meine Panik ab. Gleichgültigkeit macht sich in mir breit. Ich sinke zurück in die Kissen und starre weiter auf die beiden Wesen. Ja, Wesen. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass die Cullens keine Menschen sind.

Aber was sind sie? Definitiv keine Monster. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann noch leben würde. Also kann ich das mit dem um mein Leben fürchten, streichen. Und so liebevoll, wie sich Esme um mich kümmert, kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas anderes ist, als ein herzlicher Mensch.

Carlisle, so weiß ich mittlerweile, rettet im Krankenhaus so viele Leben. Aber gleichzeitig kommt mir wieder das Gerücht um Emmett ins Gedächtnis. Ist es wahr? Aber dann wiederum muss ich an sein grinsendes Gesicht denken. Nein, es ist nicht wahr.

„Was seid ihr?", denke ich laut. Ich wollte die Frage noch gar nicht stellen. Aber nun habe ich es getan und warte gespannt auf eine Antwort.

Aber erstmal geht die Tür auf und die komplette Familie tritt hinein. Carlisle, Esme, die sehr betrübt drein schaut und mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwirft, Jasper, der sofort an Alice Seite geht und sie in den Arm nimmt, Emmett, den ich ohne sein sonst so fröhliches Gesicht kaum wieder erkenne. Und zu guter Letzt, Rosalie. Die sonst so selbstsichere Rosalie klammert sich an Emmett, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen.

Ihr Gesicht kann ich leider nicht lesen, da ihr Blick stramm zu Boden gerichtet ist. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie das Gespräch zwischen Alice und mir mitbekommen haben.

Wie sie nun alle so vor meinem Bett stehen, habe ich das Gefühl wieder in meinem Traum zu sein. Und ich würde nichts mehr dafür geben, dass alles einen blöden Albtraum sein zu lassen. Aber kein Traum fühlt sich so real an.

Das Einzige, was mich beruhigt, dass sie mich nicht, wie im Traum, grimmig anstarren. Im Gegenteil. Ihre Blicke sehen entschuldigend, betrübt und traurig aus. Einzig Edwards Blick ist versteinert.

„Was seid ihr?", wiederhole ich meine Frage, nur noch in einem Flüstern.

Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie meine Augen anfingen zu brennen, denn plötzlich spüre ich Tränen in meinen Augen. Und ich weiß nicht, warum sie laufen. Ist es die wiederkehrende Panik? Die Verzweiflung, dass mir niemand antwortet und die Vermutung, dass sich mein Leben, mit dieser Antwort drastisch ändern wird?

Es ist wieder Edward, der Regung zeigt und auf mich zu kommt. Er setzt sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, scheue ich etwas zurück. Und als seine Hand in Richtung meines Gesichts kommt, weiten sich meine Augen in Panik.

„Hab keine Angst, Bella. Ich könnte dir nie wehtun", spricht er wieder in einem sanften Ton, der mich berauscht, aber nicht meine Tränen stoppt. Genauso wenig wie Edwards Hand, die sich meiner Wange nähert.

Er legt tatsächlich seinen Handballen an mein Kinn und streicht mit Daumen die Tränen weg.

„Du bedeutest mir jetzt schon mehr, als es sein darf, Bella."

Seine Augen, als er es sagt, drücken Schmerz aus, aber auch etwas, dass ich nicht richtig deuten kann. Oder wohl eher nicht wahr haben will. Ich kann mich gar nicht trennen von seinem verlangenden Blick.

Nun ist es meine Hand, die sich seinem Gesicht nähert. Ich lege meine Finger an seine Wange und spüre, wie hart sie ist. Unnormal hart. Genau wie die Kälte, die ich wieder spüre.

„Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, Edward", sage ich so leise, dass ich glaube, dass er mich nicht hören konnte.

Doch sein Nicken zeigt mir, dass er mich verstanden hat, aber auch, dass ich eine Antwort bekomme. Eine Antwort, bei der ich mir nun sicher bin, alles ändern wird. Mein Leben, ihr Leben.

„Wir sind keine Menschen, Bella", sagt er und macht eine Pause.

Er wendet seinen Blick für einen Moment ab, doch mit meiner Hand bringe ich ihn wieder dazu, mich anzusehen. Egal was jetzt kommt, egal was sich ändert, weiß ich, dass sich auch etwas zwischen mir und Edward ändern wird.

Denn selbst, nun wo ich weiß, dass er kein Mensch ist und anscheinend Gefahr von ihm ausgeht, kann ich mir keinen Tag mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Als hätte er mich in seinen Bann gezogen und lässt nichts dazu kommen, dass dieser Bann bricht.

„Wir sind Vampire."

TBC


	7. Vampire und Werwölfe

**Vampire und Werwölfe**

**Edwards POV**

_Edward, es tut mir so leid. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr du sie magst. Auch wenn ich es für nicht gut gehalten habe, möchte ich deinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen. Was geschehen ist, war keine Absicht. Ich wollte ihr sicher nicht wehtun. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Wenn es Bella besser geht, werde ich mit ihr reden._

„Halte dich fern von ihr", knurre ich Rosalie an.

„Beruhig' Edward. Auch wenn du es deiner SCHWESTER gerade nicht abkaufst, kenne ich sie besser als alle anderen und weiß, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war", rückt mich Emmett zurecht.

Rosalie versucht schon die ganze Nacht, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, doch ich kann ihr im Moment nicht ins Gesicht schauen, geschweige denn, ihr verzeihen. Ihre Reue ist mir bewusst, auch, dass sie Bella nicht mit Absicht hat fallen lassen.

Sie spielt die Szene immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie war selbst zu geschockt, um Bella noch festzuhalten.

Ich versuche mittlerweile, Bilder auszublenden, da es schrecklich ist, wie Bella den Abhang hinab fällt, sich mehrmals überschlagt, vor Schmerzen schreit und an diesem Baum endet. Das Leiden in ihrem Gesicht lässt mich immer zusammenfahren.

Bellas Eltern sind, wenn auch sehr ungewollt, wieder gegangen, nachdem Esme und Carlisle ihnen versichert haben, dass ihre Tochter bei uns in guten Händen ist. Welch Ironie, dass wir der Grund sind, warum sie überhaupt verletzt ist. Warum sie fast narkotisiert vom Schmerz in meinem Zimmer liegt.

Das Bett hatte Jasper zusammen mit Esme aus einem der Gästezimmer in meines gestellt. Warum auch immer. Alice fand die Idee, dass sich Bella in meinem Zimmer erholt, ganz toll. Aber egal in welchem, würde ich Bellas Bett hüten. Niemand könnte ihr jetzt zu nahe kommen.

Bella beim Schlafen zuzuschauen ist wirklich faszinierend. Wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannen, ihre Atmung und ihr Herzschlag einen angenehmen Rhythmus finden und ihr Gesicht das eines engelsgleichen Wesens ähnelt. Der Schmerz, die Panik, die Angst völlig von ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr von ihr reißen. Als könnte sie verschwinden, wenn ich den Blick von ihr nehme. Sie ist faszinierender als alles was ich in meinen fast hundert Jahren als Vampir gesehen habe.

Carlisle hat ihr vor einigen Stunden, während sie schlief, weitere Schmerzmittel verabreicht, denn Alice hatte gesehen, wie sich Bella vor Schmerz winden würde und sich beim Wachwerden so erschrecken würde, beim Anblick meinerseits, dass sie aus dem Bett fiele und sich auch noch einen Rippenbruch zufügen würde.

Während der Rest der Familie sich in unserem Wohnzimmer aufhält, und ich mich bei Bella befinde, haben wir besprochen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Wiedermal müssten wir abwarten, was Bella alles gesehen hat, was sie noch weiß und welche eigenen Schlüsse sie zieht.

Wenn es zum Äußerste käme, würden wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Auch wenn dies bedeuten würde, dass ich wohl Bella nie wiedersehen würde. Wenn sie erst mal weiß, dass ich ein Vampir bin, ein blutrünstiges Monster, möchte sie ganz bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Flüchten, wie es eigentlich auch sein sollte.

Aber der Gedanke daran bringt mich um, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Diese Augen, dieses Lächeln, dieser Duft. Und dabei meine ich nicht ihr verführerisches Blut. Ihre Haare, aber auch ihre Haut, duften nach Freesien und Lilien. Himmlisch.

_Bella wacht bald auf. Setz dich lieber in die Ecke. Bella wird sich sonst furchtbar erschrecken._

Auf Alice Gedanken hin stehe ich von meinem Platz an Bellas Bett auf und setze mich in den Sessel in der Ecke, in dem ich gerne sitze, ein Buch lese oder einfach nur Musik höre. Die Sonne geht auf und scheint in das Zimmer. Sonne in Forks. Das ist fast wie ein Sechser im Lotto.

In meiner Ecke bin ich geschützt vor der Sonne, doch Bella bekommt alle Strahlen ab, was ihr Gesicht nur noch perfekter macht. Doch als sie langsam aufwacht und ihre Augen flattern, blendet die Sonne sie, weshalb ich aufstehe und die Jalousie runter mache, welche ich bis dato noch nie geschlossen habe.

Es war zum einen nicht nötig, weil die Sonne im regnerischen Forks so gut wie nie scheint, schließlich ein Grund, warum wir hergezogen sind, und zum anderen ist unser Haus weit ab fern der Menschen, die uns im Sonnenlicht glitzern sehen könnten. Hier, in unserem Haus, können wir uns frei bewegen, ohne darauf achten zu müssen, entdeckt zu werden.

Ich setze mich zurück in den Sessel und beobachte Bella. Vielleicht schaffe ich es doch, etwas von ihren Gedanken zu erhaschen. Noch nie ist mir jemand begegnet, dessen Gedanken ich nicht lesen kann. Und ausgerechnet bei Bella muss es das erste Mal sein. Dabei wäre es jetzt sehr wichtig zu wissen, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht.

Ihr Blick wandert nach einer Weile zu mir. Ihre Gedanken mögen für mich leer sein, ihr Gesicht allerdings verrät einiges. Wie in diesem Moment. Angst.

_Ich weiß nicht, was du da tust, Edward. Aber Bella fürchtet sich. Entspann dich, dann wird auch sie sich sicherer fühlen, _höre ich Jaspers Gedanken.

„Wie geht es dir?", frage ich sie und versuche dabei, wie von Jasper gewollt, entspannt zu wirken.

„Gut", antwortet sie mir viel zu schnell.

Es geht ihr ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Carlisle hat dir in der Nacht noch weitere Schmerzmittel gegeben."

„Wie spät ist es?", möchte sie wissen.

_Sie ist durstig, Edward. Biete ihr etwas Wasser an. -Alice-_

„Es ist 12 Uhr Mittag", antworte ich auf ihre Frage und stehe auf, um ihr etwas zu trinken zu geben, dabei erhöht sich ihr Herzschlag, was mich zum Grinsen bringt.

„Du musst durstig sein."

Sie schaut mich daraufhin verblüfft an und nickt zaghaft, mit halb offenem Mund.

„Kannst du dich ein wenig aufrichten? Dann schiebe ich noch ein Kopfkissen drunter, damit du besser trinken kannst."

Ich fühle mich immer wohler in ihrer Nähe. Kein bisschen spüre ich Blutdurst. Ihr Wohl ist mir am wichtigsten. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht schreiend davon gelaufen ist, macht es mir noch leichter. Wobei sie mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein nicht weit kommt.

Als ich das Kopfkissen hinter sie legen will, berühren wir uns fast. Wobei ich es mir diesmal sogar gewünscht hätte. Ihre Haut erneut zu spüren, bringt lange verborgene Gefühle in mir hoch.

_Was machst du mit ihr, Edward? Bellas Gefühlsumschwung haut mich fast um. Sie ist gelöst, dennoch verlegen._

Als ich sie mir nach Jaspers Gedanken genauer betrachte, merke ich, wie Röte in ihr aufsteigt, was sie noch interessanter macht. Ich merke leider zu spät, wie ein Lachen meinem Mund entfährt und meine Familie in belustigte Aufruhr bringt.

„Verlegenheit steht dir", sage ich und kann beobachten, wie sich ihre Verlegenheit weiter breit macht. Es ist einfach bezaubernd.

Ich reiche ihr das Glas Wasser. Dabei berühren sich unsere Finger. Für einen Moment halte ich den Atem an, in Angst, es könnte das gleiche passieren, wie beim ersten Mal, wo ich sie fast zu meinem Mahl gemacht hätte.

Doch es passiert genau das Gegenteil. Ein angenehmes Gefühl bahnt sich von meinen Fingerspitzen, durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Erst glaube ich, sie spürt das Gleiche, doch ihre Augen zeigen Skepsis. Ihr muss aufgefallen sein, wie kalt ich bin. Sofort ziehe ich mich zurück.

„Trink, Bella."

Doch kaum, dass sie einen Schluck nimmt, verschluckt sie sich. Ich springe sofort wieder auf und streiche ihr so sanft wie möglich auf den Rücken. Dabei kommen wir uns wieder so nah, dass ich ihren unwiderstehlichen Duft einatme.

Gott, wie berauschend. Warum muss sie nur so verführerisch riechen?

Sie läuft wieder rot an und hält für einen Moment die Luft an, in dem wir uns in die Augen sehen. Ihre braunen Augen, so unschuldig und faszinierend zugleich, sind das wunderschönste, was ich je gesehen habe.

_Edward. Beherrsch dich. Ich freu mich ja, dass du mal anders fühlst, als Einsamkeit und Ärgernis, doch du erreichst gerade den Status von Emmett und Rosalie._

Jaspers Gedanken bringen mich zum Schmunzeln. Selten ist er so aufgeschlossen. Im gleichen Moment höre ich ein Knurren und wundere mich einen Augenblick, woher es stammt, bis ich mir Bella genauer anschaue und mit ansehe, wie sie weiter anläuft. Sie hat Hunger. Verständlich.

Erst jetzt rieche ich etwas Unangenehmes und sehe in den Gedanken meiner Familie, wie Esme etwas aus einer Pfanne hebt, auf einen Teller legt und zusammen mit Alice zu meinem Zimmer kommt.

Unsere Küche wurde noch nie benutzt und es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Esme diese Pancakes hinbekommen hat, denn Bella scheinen sie zu schmecken. Sie verschlingt sie regelrecht.

_Ich kann es doch noch, _freut sich Esme.

_Wie kann sie nur etwas so widerliches Essen, _fragt sich Alice, wie auch der Rest der Familie.

„Haben ihre Kinder ihnen etwa noch nie gesagt, wie toll sie kochen können? Das war wirklich lecker."

„Oh oh", höre ich Emmett aus dem Wohnzimmer.

_Ihr schmeckt es wirklich. Welch Freude. Das könnte ich öfters tun. Aber was soll ich ihr nur antworten?_

„Geh nur, Schatz. Ich muss Bella Antibiotika geben, damit sich ihre Wunde nicht entzündet", kommt es von Carlisle, der schon vor der Tür steht und nur wartet, dass Esme rauskommt.

Carlisle kommt, macht seine Arbeit und geht auch schon wieder. Alice und ich bleiben. Während meine Schwester Bella die Haare bürstet, setzte ich mich zurück in meinen Sessel und beobachte Bella. Wieder mal wüsste ich gern, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht.

_Sie wird unruhig. Ich denke, sie wird gleich Fragen stellen._

„Wo ist Rosalie?", fragt Bella, kaum das Jasper mich informiert hat.

„Sie ist mit Emmett auf ihrem Zimmer."

„Geht es ihr gut?"

Hat sie das gerade wirklich gefragt? Ihr Gesicht ist dabei genauso besorgt, wie ihre Frage klang.

„Bella Swan, du bist wirklich unglaublich", lacht Alice nervös.

Die Gedanken der Anderen fragen sich das gleiche, denn Jasper konnte genau spüre, wie ehrlich sie diese Frage meinte.

Aber keiner weiß, wie man darauf antworten sollte. Denn auch wenn sie die Frage ehrlich meint, spielt sie darauf hinaus, dass wir endlich reden.

„Wolltest du mir nicht etwas erklären, Alice?", spricht Bella weiter und blickt Alice durchdringend an.

So stark unsere kleine Alice sein mag, so schwach ist sie jetzt. Ihre Fähigkeit hilft auch gerade nicht weiter und bringt sie ins Stottern.

„Bella, ich…"

„Hat Rosalie irgendwelche übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, so wie Superman? So schnell und stark war sie jedenfalls."

So ernst die Lage sein mag, sind Bellas Ideen schon etwas belustigend. Die ganze Familie muss darüber schmunzeln.

_Yeah. Rosie, meine Super Woman._

„So was in der Art", kann ich mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Du findest das witzig? OK. Dann kannst du mir sicher auch erklären, warum alle in deiner Familie so extrem blass und kalt sind."

Damit überrascht Bella uns alle. Sie hat uns aufmerksam studiert. Ihr sind unsere typischen Eigenschaften nicht entfallen.

„Oder eure Augen? Dafür, dass ihr alle nicht blutverwandt seit, ist es schon merkwürdig, dass ihr alle die gleiche, für mich noch nie gesehene Augenfarbe habt. Außer natürlich, als du an deinem letzten Schultag vor mir geflüchtet bist. Da waren deine Augen rabenschwarz, Edward. Was war überhaupt an diesem Tag? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir etwas getan zu haben?"

„Hast du nicht", sage ich leise.

Natürlich hat sie mir nichts getan. Es tut mir weh, zu wissen, dass ich in ihr Schuldgefühle geweckt habe. Das war sicher nicht meiner Absicht.

„Und was hatte Rosalie mit dem Hirsch vor? Sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihn fressen."

Mir wird immer bewusster, wie sehr wir Bella unterschätzt haben.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Hirsch mit dieser seltsamen Bisswunde auch mit euch zu tun hat? Oder dieser Puma, den ich gestern gesehen habe, der einen Kampf mit etwas ausgefochten hat, das man nicht mal erkennen konnte?"

_Die Kleine ist echt nicht auf dem Kopf gefallen. –Emmett-_

Aber sollten wir ihr es sagen? Wird sie die Wahrheit verkraften?

„Wisst ihr, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort", sagt sie mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, wobei Jasper mir ordentlich ihre Wut spüren lässt.

In der Sekunde versucht Bella aufzustehen. Alice bekommt eine Vision, in der Bella nach dem Aufstehen wieder hinfällt und sich den Arm bricht.

„Bitte, Bella. Tu das nicht, du wirst dir böse wehtun", fleht Alice.

Bella erstarrt und blickt Alice verwundert an.

„Es hat keinen Zweck mehr, Carlisle", sage ich und lasse es Bella ruhig hören.

_Ich weiß, Sohn. Wir können es ihr nicht weiter verheimlichen. Das Mädchen ist zu clever._

_Edward, in ihr bricht Panik aus. Ihr Herzschlag und Atmung geht immer schneller. Sie hat Angst._

„Ich weiß, Jasper. Beruhige sie."

Ich spüre, wie Jasper seine Kraft anwendet. Mir geht es danach ebenfalls etwas besser.

Auch wenn ich Bellas Gedanken nicht lesen kann, sehe ich förmlich, wie sie überlegt. Alle Einzelheiten nochmal durchgeht. Wir haben ihr genug Anhaltspunkte gegeben, um Überlegungen anzustellen.

„Was seid ihr?", stellt sie plötzlich die alles entscheidende Frage.

_Es wird Zeit, _denkt Carlisle und kommt in dem Moment mit dem Rest der Familie ins Zimmer. Ihre Gesichter spiegeln ihre Gedanken wider. Sie sind kaum wiederzuerkennen. Vor allem Rosalie, die sich an Emmett klammert und sich immer und immer wieder ganz leise bei der Familie entschuldigt.

„Was seid ihr?", wiederholt sie ihre Frage flüsternd.

Mir bricht es mein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz, als ich ihre Tränen sehe. Es sind keine Angsttränen. So viel kann ich deuten. Dennoch lässt uns Jasper ihre Panik spüren.

Und weil Jasper nicht mehr in der Lage ist, ihre Panik zu verringern, stehe ich auf. Als ich mich am Rand ihres Bettes setze, weicht sie mir zurück. Es fühlt sich gleichzeitig an wie ein Tiefschlag.

Aber wenn ich es realistisch betrachte, ist es eine natürliche Reaktion, wie sie Bella, vor einem Monster wie mir, haben sollte. Dennoch versuche ich es weiter und strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus, dabei weiten sich vor Furcht ihre Augen.

„Hab keine Angst, Bella. Ich könnte dir nie wehtun", sage ich so sanft wie möglich und nähere mich weiter ihrem Gesicht.

Als ich ihre feuchte Wange berühre, spüre ich wieder dieses angenehme, warme Gefühl, was sich durch meinen Körper verbreitet. Es ist, als würde sie mir wieder etwas Leben einhauchen.

Langsam wische ich ihr ein paar Tränen weg.

„Du bedeutest mir jetzt schon mehr, als es sein darf, Bella."

Und so ist es. Wie gern würde ich mit ihr ein Leben an meiner Seite führen. Sie lieben. Doch wir sind verschiedener, als wir nicht sein können. Sie ist ein unschuldiger, zerbrechlicher Mensch. Ich ein blutrünstiger, gefährlicher Vampir.

„Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, Edward."

Ich kann es ihr nicht mehr verschweigen. Sie hat die Wahrheit verdient, nach allem, was sie durchmachen musste.

„Wir sind keine Menschen, Bella", sage ich ihr und wende meinen Blick ab.

Ich kann ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Ihre Reaktion wird mich zerbrechen. Doch dann spüre ich plötzlich ihre zarte Hand auf meiner. Sie bringt mich dazu, sie wieder anzusehen.

Das Einzige, was ihre Augen nun widerspiegeln ist Liebe. Ich kann es deutlich in Jaspers Gedanken erkennen. Für einen Moment glaube ich, von Bella hypnotisiert zu werden. Als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Und mir wird klar, egal, wie sie gleich reagieren wird, werde ich alles daran tun, ihr zu zeigen, dass wir zwar gefährlich sind, aber ihr nichts Böses wollen und dass ich mich ihr nicht länger entziehen kann. Ich brauche ihre Nähe, denn schon jetzt möchte ich ihre Berührung nicht mehr missen.

„Wir sind Vampire."

Und als ich es ausgesprochen habe, ist es, als wenn mir eine schwere Last von den Schultern gefallen wäre. Ich fühle mich befreit. Doch es hält nicht lange an, da spüre ich Panik. Nicht meine. Sondern Bellas, die uns Jasper alle spüren lässt.

Bellas Augen haben sich geweitet und ich kann leichtes Zittern in ihrer Hand spüren.

„Va-Vampire?"

Ich nicke. Sie blickt zu den Anderen, die ebenfalls betreten nicken.

„Warum habt ihr mich dann nicht einfach sterben lassen und mein Blut getrunken?"

„Das würden wir nie tun. Ich könnte dich nie sterben lassen", sage ich drängend.

„Wir trinken kein Menschenblut, Bella. Wir bevorzugen Tierblut, eben weil wir keine Menschen töten wollen", redet Alice für mich weiter.

Doch es beruhigt Bella kein bisschen. Sie sieht mich weiter geschockt an und entzieht sich mir ihre Hand. Sie scheint zu überlegen und es ist frustrierend, es nicht zu hören.

„I-ich möchte bitte nach Hause", sagt sie leise mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

„Du brauchst vor uns keine Angst haben, Bella", sagt Alice und kommt auf Bella zu, in viel zu schneller Geschwindigkeit, was Bella erschrecken lässt.

Sie weicht verängstigt zurück.

„Alice", presse ich hervor, so das es Bella nicht hört.

Daraufhin zieht sich meine Schwester wieder beschämt zurück.

„Entschuldige, Bella. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hoffe, wir können dennoch Freunde bleiben", kommt es von ihr so traurig wie nie und zieht sich mit Jasper zurück.

Alice ist wirklich erschüttert von Bellas Reaktion, auch wenn sie es geahnt hat. Sehen konnte sie ihre Reaktion diesmal nicht. Was mich bei all dem Wirrwarr nicht wundert. Alice mag ein kleines, immer gut gelauntes Energiebündel sein, dennoch geht ihr die ganze Sache um Bella sehr nah. Sie hat nie einen Menschen so nah an sich ran gelassen.

_Ich will doch nur ihre Freundin sein. _Das wirst du, Alice. Auch wenn ich selber noch nicht weiß, wie.

Plötzlich will Rosalie einen Schritt auf Bella zu kommen, doch diese schreckt dermaßen zurück, dass sie sich weh tut und schmerzhaft die Luft einzieht.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Bella. Bitte glaub mir, dass ich das nicht wollte. Dir weh zu tun, war das letzte, was ich wollte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir nie verzeihen wirst, aber ich hoffe sehr, du kannst Edward und vor allem Alice noch …"

Sie wird unterbrochen von Emmett, der sie anstupst und verlegen zu Boden sieht.

„Ich hoffe sehr, du kannst Edward, Emmett und Alice noch eine Chance geben. Sie mögen dich wirklich sehr. Und ich bedauere es, nicht früher erkannt zu haben, dann hätte ich meinen Zorn etwas zügeln können. Es tut mir leid", sagt sie nochmals und flieht aus dem Zimmer.

Emmett sieht ihr nach und will ihr eigentlich hinterher, entschließt sich dann aber doch anders und kommt langsam auf Bella zu. Ihre Angst wird größer, doch Emmett gibt sein bestes Grinsen von sich. Er kniet sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zu Bella, schaut sie mit einem einfühlsamen Blick an, den ich von meinem Bruder nicht kenne, und nimmt sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so ein zerbrechliches Wesen wie Bella, nicht wehtun kann. Gleichzeitig beneide ich ihn. So nah war ich Bella nie und werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein.

„Wir könnten dir nie wehtun, Bells. Dafür haben wir dich viel zu lieb. Bitte nimm es Rose nicht zu übel. So etwas würde sie nie mit Absicht tun. Und bitte scheu nicht vor uns weg, dass würde Eddielein hier umbringen", grinst er.

„Emmett", zische ich. Doch es bewirkt nur, dass sein Grinsen wächst und selbst Carlisle schmunzeln muss.

„Wir sehen uns, Kleine", verabschiedet sich Emmett und verlässt ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Bella schaut ganz perplex. Für sie muss das Ganze noch recht surreal vorkommen und hat das alles noch gar nicht realisiert.

„Ich werde Renée anrufen", sagt Esme und geht, oder vielmehr flieht, aus dem Raum.

Sie wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn sie könnte. Ihr Schmerz ist ähnlich dessen von Alice. Sie wollte Bella unbedingt näher kennenlernen, denn ihr wurde bewusst, ein Mensch, der mich so von innen berühren kann, muss etwas ganz Besonderes sein. Und das ist sie, meine Bella.

„Komm, Bella. Ich helfe dir in den Wagen und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause."

„Ich mach das", schiebe ich Carlisle beiseite.

_Edward, Junge, zügel dich. Wir wollen Bella doch nicht noch mehr verschrecken. Was soll Charlie denken, wenn du Bella nach Hause bringst? Du kannst gerne mitkommen. Aber bitte überlass mir den Rest._

Ungern nicke ich ihm zu und überlasse es ihm, Bella zum Wagen zu bringen. Auf dem Flur höre ich, wie sich Alice Zimmer öffnet und sie hinaus lugt, um Bella zuzuwinken. Es beruhigt mich, als Bella ihr zulächelt und ihr ebenfalls zuwinkt.

_Es sieht gut aus, Edward._

Warum nur können mich ihre Worte nicht überzeugen.

Esme verabschiedet sich ebenfalls von Bella. Sie konnte sich etwas fangen und drückt sie herzlich.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns unter anderen Umständen bald wieder, Bella. Es war wirklich schön, dich kennenzulernen, auch wenn ich es mir anders gewünscht hätte. Du bist jederzeit willkommen", sagt Esme und drückt Bella einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Wieder werde ich neidisch, wenn ich sehe, wie Carlisle Bella in seinen Armen zum Auto trägt. Wäre es nicht eigentlich meine Aufgabe? Aber vielleicht sieht der Arzt in Carlisle etwas, was ich nicht sehe. Etwas, das Bella gar nicht möchte, dass ich sie in meinen Armen halte, ihre zu Nahe komme.

Für mich ist Bella das größte Rätsel, welches schwer zu lösen ist. Aber ich werde alles daran tun, es zu lösen, um Bella zu knacken(AW).

Die Fahrt zu den Swans ist ein einziges Schweigen. Niemand sagt ein Wort. Einzig Bellas Atmen ist zu hören, was Carlisle und ich längst gestoppt haben. Sie sitzt vorne neben Carlisle, wo mehr Platz ist und ich hinten, auf der undankbaren Rückbank.

Bella fallen immer wieder die Augen während der Fahrt zu, doch sie kämpft hart dagegen an einzuschlafen. Vor Angst?

Vor der Biegung zum Swan-Haus halten wir an. Bella ist sofort alarmiert und hellwach.

„Was-was…"

„Keine Angst, Bella", versucht Carlisle sie zu beruhigen.

_Wir müssen noch sicher stellen, dass sie keinem etwas sagt._

Für einen Moment hatte ich ganz vergessen, was für ein Geheimnis Bella nun mit sich tragen muss. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass sie jemand etwas sagen würde.

„Bella, ich weiß, dass wir dir keinen Anlass gegeben haben, uns zu vertrauen. Und nun gilt es dir zu vertrauen, denn du musst wissen unser Geheimnis.."

„Keine Angst. Ich werde keinem etwas verraten", unterbricht Bella Carlisle.

Dieser nickt und setzt die Fahrt fort. Vor der Tür warten schon Bellas Eltern.

„Bella?", versuche ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen und bin erleichtert, als sie sich zu mir umdreht.

Zuerst versucht sie, meinem Blick auszuweichen, doch als ich noch nichts sage, blickt sie mir in die Augen. Ihre Angst ist mittlerweile gewichen, wohl wegen ihrer Eltern, die auf uns zu kommen.

„Ich möchte dir nochmal sagen, wie leid es mir tut und ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Wenn es dich glücklicher macht und du dich sicherer fühlst, werden wir wegziehen. Ich…"

„Nein. Bitte zieht nicht meinetwegen weg. I-ich weiß im Moment selber nicht, was ich denken soll. Aber tut nicht so etwas, was mich noch schuldiger fühlen lässt", sagt sie mitgenommen, wobei ihr eine Träne die Wange hinab läuft.

„Aber…", weiter komme ich nicht, da hat Renée schon die Beifahrertür aufgerissen und umarmt Bella.

Carlisle will aussteigen, um Bella hineinzubringen, doch ein mürrisch drein schauender Charlie hält ihn auf.

„Ich übernehme von hier an, Dr. Cullen", sagt er gereizt.

_Warum werd ich den Gedanken nur nicht los, dass die Cullens etwas mit Bellas Sturz zu tun haben? Warum würden sie sich sonst so um Bella kümmern und sich solche Sorgen machen. Mrs. Cullen war ja völlig aufgelöst am Telefon._

Esme war nie gut darin, sich zu verstellen. Dass es sie allerdings so mitnimmt hätte auch ich nicht gedacht.

Chief Swan trägt Bella ins Haus, während Carlisle Renée einige Anweisungen und Medikamente gibt.

„Bis bald, Bella. Gute Besserung", ruft Carlisle ihr noch hinterher.

Ich winke ihr nur zu, denn ich traue meiner Stimme nicht.

„Bye, Edward", haucht sie und winkt mir zaghaft zu.

Sie weiß glaube ich nicht, was sie mir damit antut. Für mich bedeutet es, dass es noch eine Chance gibt. Dass sie uns nicht abgrundtief verabscheut. Ich schaue ihr so lange hinterher, bis sie im Haus ist, als Charlie sich nochmal umdreht und mich wütend anblickt.

_Der Junge kommt jedenfalls erst mal nicht in die Nähe meiner Bella. Soll er sich ein anderes Mädchen aussuchen und unglücklich machen._

Seine Gedanken erschrecken mich ein wenig. Aber es zeigt mir auch, wie sehr er seine Tochter beschützt und sie liebt. Seine Drohung jedenfalls kann ich nicht einhalten, denn ich werde Bella wiedersehen.

Dafür ist sie mir mittlerweile viel zu wichtig geworden. Wichtiger als alles andere, seit hundert Jahren. Ich würde alles riskieren, um ihr Herz zu erobern.

Eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter unterbricht meine Gedanken. Renée hat sich neben mich gestellt und schaut erst Richtung Haus, wo Charlie mittlerweile wieder in der Tür steht. Ohne Bella, denn diese liegt schon in ihrem Bett.

„Auch wenn mein Mann gerade etwas schroff war, kannst du Bella jederzeit besuchen kommen. Ich habe geahnt, dass ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten etwas mit einem Jungen zu tun hat", lacht sie und zeigt mir durch ihre Gedanken, wie Bella sich in der letzten Woche verhalten hat.

War es wirklich wegen mir, dass sie so traurig und aufgewühlt war? Empfindet sie mehr für mich, als ich es mir hätte erträumen können? Aber selbst, wenn es wirklich so war, sieht es jetzt, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über mich und meine Familie weiß, ganz anders aus.

„Danke, Mrs. Swan."

„Nenn mich doch bitte Renée, mein Junge", lächelt sie mir zu und mir wird klar, von wem Bella ihr bezauberndes Lächeln hat.

„Wir sollten jetzt fahren", kommt es von Carlisle, der Charlie nervös anblickt.

Diesem steigt die Wutesröte weiter ins Gesicht und bringt ihn fast zum Kochen. Auf ihn müssen wir jetzt aufpassen. Er ist nicht umsonst der Sherriff von Forks. Auch wenn in diesem kleinen Städtchen nicht viel passiert, wird er forschen, was mit seiner Tochter passiert ist und warum ausgerechnet wir, die Neuen, die, die in aller Munde sind mit negativen Gerüchten, Bella im Wald entdeckten.

Und sein letzter Gedanken, als er mit Renée ins Haus verschwindet, bestätigt meine Vermutungen.

_Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich werde das Geheimnis um diese Familie herausfinden. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Vielleicht täusche ich mich auch und zu Bellas Segen hoffe ich es, denn sie hängt schon zu sehr an dieser Familie._

Auch wenn seine letzten Gedanken wiederum etwas beruhigender sind, müssen wir wachsam sein. Dank Jasper müssen wir uns keine Gedanken über unsere Vergangenheit machen. Er kümmert sich seit Jahren darum, dass Andere bei einem Background Check keine Fehler finden können, die eventuelle Fragen aufstellen. Jeder von uns hat einen lupenreinen Lebenslauf.

Doch wenn Bella die Scharfsinnigkeit von ihrem Vater hat, ist Obacht geboten.

„Chief Swan könnte ein Problem werden", lasse ich Carlisle wissen, nachdem er uns wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause manövriert.

„Das habe ich schon vermutet. Er ist besorgt um seine Tochter. Deshalb sollten Alice und du euch erst mal von Bella fernhalten."

„Das kann ich nicht, Carlisle. Bella ist.. Sie ist …"

„Wie damals, als ich Esme kennengelernt habe", stellt er mehr fest, als dass er mich fragt.

„Haltet euch dennoch etwas zurück. Sie ist für die nächste Woche von der Schule befreit, bis sie auf Krücken gehen kann. Ich denke, wenn ihr euch in der Schule wiederseht, genügt es."

Carlisle schaut mich an, und als auch nach weiteren Sekunden nicht darauf reagiere, schmunzelt er nur.

„Es muss dich ja mächtig erwischt haben, mein Sohn. Ich freue mich natürlich für dich, dass du deinen Seelenverwandten getroffen hast. Dass es ausgerechnet ein Mensch ist, erschwert die Sache natürlich ungemein."

_Lass ihr etwas Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten._

Ich nicke ihm nur unmotiviert zu und hänge meinen Gedanken mal wieder nach. Wäre Bella ein Vampir, wäre es nicht so ein Drama geworden. Allerdings wäre Bella dann vielleicht nicht so unwiderstehlich für mich gewesen, wie sie als Mensch auf mich wirkt.

Seitdem ich das erste Mal Augen auf sie geworfen habe, kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an sie. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln, ihre leuchtenden, braunen Augen, ihr zauberhaftes Haar und ihre süß duftende, weiche Haut.

Ich muss wieder an unsere Berührungen vor einigen Stunden denken. Dieses Gefühl. So gut habe ich mich lange nicht gefühlt. So lebendig. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn sich unsere Lippen berühren?

Oh verdammt. Solche Gedanken kenne ich gar nicht von mir. Aber ich habe auch noch nie jemanden getroffen wie Bella, die meinen Verstand so durcheinanderbringt. Warum nur…

Ein Klingeln durchbricht meine Gedanken. Es ist Carlisles Handy. Vermutlich das Krankenhaus. Er holt es aus seiner Tasche. _Alice? Sie müsste doch wissen, dass wir gleich zurück sind._

„Was ist passiert, Alice?", fragt er sofort, als er abnimmt.

„Die Wölfe, Carlisle. Sie waren hier und haben dir eine Botschaft hinterlassen."

„Wir sind gleich da, Schatz", sagt er noch und legt auf.

„Damit mussten wir rechnen. Charlie ist oft im Reservat", erzählt er mir.

„Was meinst du, was sie von dir wollen?"

„Sie wollen sicher wissen, was passiert ist. Uns nochmal die Regeln erklären. Vermutlich denken sie, dass wir für Bellas Sturz verantwortlich sind."

„Sind wir es nicht?", frage ich sarkastisch.

„Edward. Es war nicht Rosalies Absicht. Nicht wir haben Bella in den Wald getrieben. Es war ihr eigener Wille", sagt er seufzend.

Er hat ja recht, dennoch fühle ich mich nicht ganz unschuldig in dieser Sache. Wären wir nicht nach Forks gekommen, wäre das nie passiert. Bella würde jetzt mit ihren Eltern zu Mittag essen, miteinander lachen. Stattdessen liegt sie verletzt in ihrem Bett und kann sich kaum rühren.

„Hör bitte auf, dir die Schuld zu geben. Es war richtig, nach Forks zu kommen", versucht er mich zu überzeugen, als wir unsere lange Auffahrt hinauf fahren.

An der Eingangstür warten schon Esme und Alice auf uns. Beide sehen verschreckt aus. Und kaum, dass ich die Beifahrertür öffne, steigt mir ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Wölfe. Sie müssen allerdings schon wieder weg sein, denn der Geruch verblasst allmählich.

„Wann waren sie hier?", fragt Carlisle, als er auf die Frauen zugeht und Esme begrüßend küsst.

„Vor zehn Minuten. Sie haben diesen Brief vor die Tür gelegt und sind wieder gegangen. Ihnen war aber bewusst, dass wir ihre Präsenz wahrnehmen können, ohne dass wir sie hören. Sie sind einige Minuten hier vorne rumgelaufen, als hätten sie etwas gesucht und sind dann wieder weggerannt."

Alice ist ganz aufgeregt. Sie kannte die Wölfe noch nicht und hat sie nun zum ersten Mal gesehen.

„Sie haben sicher Bella gesucht. Und sind wieder weg, als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist", sagt Carlisle.

„Aber was wollen sie von Bella? Ich denk, sie mag die Leute im Reservat nicht", mischt sich Emmett ein.

Die ganze Familie steht nun am Eingang. Carlisle schiebt die ganze Meute in die Eingangshalle.

„Es wäre egal, ob es Bella oder ein anderer Mensch gewesen ist. Sie beschützen die Menschen vor uns. Sie vermuten sicher, dass wir Bella angegriffen haben."

Als Carlisle dies sagt, schaut Rosalie beschämt zu Boden. Ihren Schmerz lässt uns Jasper deutlich spüren.

„Ich vergebe dir, Rosalie", sage ich leise.

Ihr Gemüt geht ein wenig auf und Erleichterung ist zu spüren. Mehr Worte sind erst mal nicht notwendig, bis auf ein ‚Danke' von ihr. Für mehr bleibt auch keine Zeit.

Alice gibt Carlisle den Brief, auf dem sein Name steht. Innen befindet sich ein Blatt. Die Wölfe scheinen keine Freunde vieler Worte zu sein:

‚_Wir müssen reden._

_Bei Dämmerung _

_an der südwestlichen Grenze._

_Sam Uley'_

„Sie gibt es also tatsächlich noch. Ich hätte gedacht, nach unserer langen Abwesenheit, dass sie ausgestorben wären", redet Carlisle mehr zu sich selbst, als zu uns.

„Wäre nett, wenn ihr uns ein wenig über diese Werwölfe aufklärt. Hab nen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen, als diese Monster in unserem Vorgarten waren", kommt es von Emmett.

„Emmett dein Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Also kannst du auch keinen Infarkt bekommen, du Spinner", ärgert sich Alice.

„Ich schwöre. Mein Herz hat einen Sprung bekommen."

„Hat Emmett etwa Angst vor den Hunden?", kommt es überraschend von Jasper.

„Ich? Angst? Puh."

Und doch hat unser furchtloser Emmett ein wenig Angst. Wohl eher Respekt. Den man haben sollte, denn sie haben Eigenschaften, die auch einem Vampir gefährlich werden können. Nicht umsonst waren sie die Beschützer der Menschen, zu der Zeit, als ich mit Carlisle und Esme in Forks lebte.

Carlisle geht davon aus, dass Sam Uley der neue Leitwolf ist. Ihn gilt es also zu überzeugen, dass wir weiterhin keinen Menschen umbringen wollen, um uns zu ernähren. Und auch wenn wir Schuld an Bellas Unfall sind, haben wir nicht diesen Pakt gebrochen.

Wir ziehen uns ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Carlisle, unser so zusagender Leitwolf, unser Anführer, auch wenn er das nicht gerne hört, den anderen von den Wölfen und dem Vertrag den wir damals abgeschlossen haben erzählt.

Emmett und Jasper sind ganz interessiert, Emmett wünscht sich gar, dass er mit einem der Wölfe ringen dürfte. Alice und Rosalie sehen das schon etwas anders, besorgter. Vor allem, nachdem wir so in Bellas Leben eingegriffen haben. Carlisle kann sie nur milde beruhigen.

Die Zeit vergeht sehr schnell und wir machen uns auf den Weg zur Grenze, wo wir die Wölfe schon vor über achtzig Jahren einmal trafen und den Vertrag abschlossen. Die Spannung steigt bei jedem, umso näher wir der Grenze kommen.

Und da stehen sie. Fünf stattliche Wölfe, die Emmett bis zur Schulter reichen. Alle in verschiedenen Fellfarben. Ein schwarzer Wolf steht in der Mitte und ragt auch so aus den Fünfen heraus.

_Der Gedankenleser noch unter euch?_

„Das bin ich. Aber es wäre sehr angebracht, wenn der Leitwolf sich zu uns in Menschgestalt gesellt."

Meine Worte bringen die Wölfe zum Knurren und sie gehen in Angriffsstellung.

_Easy. Beruhigt euch, Leute. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als wollten sie uns angreifen._

„Du hast recht. Wir sind nicht hier um euch oder irgendwen anzugreifen", sage sich so ruhig wie möglich.

Meine Familie wird ganz nervös, weil ich der Einzige bin, der gerade weiß, was in den Wölfen vorgeht. Sie sehen nur, wie nervös die Wölfe ihrerseits sind.

„Ihr wollt mit uns reden. Also zeigt uns den nötigen Respekt", kommt es von Carlisle forscher, als ich es von ihm kenne.

Tatsächlich verlässt der schwarze Wolf das Rudel und läuft in den Wald, wo Sekunden später ein indianischer junger Mann in kurzen Shorts auftaucht. Er geht durch das Rudel hindurch und weiter auf uns zu.

Dabei bellt der kastanienbraune Wolf und sieht aus, als wolle er angreifen.

„Jacob! Beruhige dich."

Jacob? Ist es der Jacob aus dem Reservat, den Bella gestern besuchen wollte? Möglich. Es kann aber auch nur ein Zufall sein.

„Ihr seid als tatsächlich zurück. Und wie ich sehe, auch mit mehr Gefolge", zischt er.

„Das stimmt", sagt Carlisle und tritt hervor.

Wieder werden die Wölfe unruhig. Doch diesmal benötigt es nur eine Handbewegung von dem Jungen, um seine Wölfe zu beruhigen.

„Ich nehme an, du bist Sam Uley, der neue Leitwolf."

Carlisle übernimmt nun das Reden.

„Richtig. Carlisle Cullen?"

Dieser nickt nur.

„Es wäre von Vorteil gewesen, eine kleine Warnung vorauszuschicken. Wir waren sehr überrascht, als Chief Swan gestern Abend einen Anruf von einem Cullen bekam. Und nicht nur das, seine Tochter Bella, die jedem im Reservat bekannt ist," dabei kann ich viele Bilder in seinen Gedanken sehen, die Bella zeigen, mit vielen indianischen Leuten und Teenagern.

Einer ist dabei, der Bella fester im Auge hatte, als jeder andere. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es eben dieser Jacob ist.

„…einen Unfall im Wald hatte. Und ausgerechnet ihr kommt zur Hilfe. Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen? Denn Bella scheint sich an die ganze Sache nicht mehr zu erinnern, laut Charlie."

In seinen Gedanken sehe ich eine Telefonat, dem er folgte. Ein im Rollstuhl sitzender Mann schien mit dem Chief zu telefonieren.

„Es war ein Unfall. Bella war im Wald unterwegs, um Bilder zu machen. Sie erschrak, als sie meine Tochter Rosalie beim Jagen sah, und fiel den Abhang hinab. Das konnten wir dem Chief so natürlich nicht erzählen. Es hätte unsere Tarnung gefährdet. Alice, meine andere Tochter, hat die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen, und hatte den Unfall gesehen. Deshalb waren wir so schnell in der Nähe. Leider nicht schnell genug."

Sam scheint verwundert über diese Information. Wohl auch wegen Alice Fähigkeit.

„Haben die Anderen irgendwelche Fähigkeiten?"

„Jasper kann eure Emotionen spüren und manipulieren", erklärt Carlisle und deutet zu unserem blonden Bruder.

_Edward. Ich kann unsere Zukunft nicht sehen, _lässt mich Alice nervös wissen.

Doch ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie nichts sehen kann, denn offenbar haben die Wölfe keine Absicht, uns zu zerstören. Jasper kann alle etwas beruhigen. Einer der Wölfe hat sich sogar auf seine Hinterbeine gesetzt.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Menschen zu töten. Wir wollen hier einzig einige Jahre leben. Natürlich werden wir die Grenze nicht überschreiten, um zu jagen. Tiere versteht sich. Der Vertrag wird von unserer Seite nicht gebrochen, also bitte ich euch, es auch nicht noch einmal zu tun. Denn ihr wart es, die gestern die Grenze überschritten habt und auf unser Land tratet."

Das wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Sie haben den Vertrag längst gebrochen. Normalerweise wäre es ein Grund, sie anzugreifen. Aber dass wir es nicht tun, ist für die Wölfe gerade Grund genug, uns zu akzeptieren und Bellas Unfall nicht als unsere Schuld anzusehen.

„Wir mussten euch irgendwie kontaktieren."

„Es gibt auch andere Mittel der Kontaktaufnahme", mischt sich Jasper mit ein.

Diesmal ist es Carlisle, der beruhigend die Hand hebt.

„Wir vergessen diese Überschreitung, wenn ihr Chief Swan davon abbringt, weiter nachzuforschen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass etwas mit unserer Familie nicht stimmt."

Guter Zug, Carlisle. Sam blickt zu seinen Wölfen. Bis auf den kastanienbraunen Wolf, nicken ihm alle zu.

_Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Bella ist ihretwegen gestürzt. Wenn sie sie mal nicht mit Absicht runtergeschubst haben. Verdammt. Wäre sie doch bloß mit Charlie und Renée gekommen. Aber nein. Und es ist meine Schuld. Warum war ich auch nur so fies zu ihr? Aber es heißt doch, was sich neckt das liebt sich. Doch ich glaube, sie sieht das etwas anders als ich._

_Gott, Jake. Du nervst. _

_Genau. Wir sind hier in wichtiger Mission und du denkst an Miss Ungeschickt._

Jacob knurrt die anderen Wölfe an und ich merke erst, als Alice mich in ihren Gedanken anschreit, dass ich ebenfalls knurre. Ihr missfallen über Bella gefällt mir gar nicht. Auch nicht, was dieser Wolf Jacob über sie denkt.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir nun gehen. Deine Wölfe werden unruhig", sagt Carlisle.

Sam nickt und deutet seinen Wölfen, zu gehen. Um alles friedlich zu besiegeln, reicht er Carlisle die Hand, der sofort einschlägt. Die Wölfe drehen sich zum Wald, wie auch Sam, bis auf Jacob. Er blickt mich intensiv an.

_Bleib fern von Bella. Sie ist zu wertvoll, um mit euch Blutsaugern abzuhängen. Ich warne dich. _Damit dreht er sich um und folgt seinem Rudel.

Mit einem hat er recht. Bella ist wertvoll. Sehr wertvoll. Aber ich werde mich nicht von ihr fernhalten. Das würde ich nicht schaffen. Dafür bedeutet sie mir einfach zu viel.

Nur heißt es jetzt, mit den Wölfen im Nacken noch vorsichtiger zu sein. Gerade Jacob hat viel für Bella übrig und wird sie vor uns beschützen wollen.

Ich werde Bellas Herz erobern. Auch wenn ich immer wieder in einen inneren Konflikt gerate. Was, wenn ich mein inneres Monster doch nicht so unter Kontrolle habe, wie es im Moment scheint? Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, mich zu beherrschen.

Ich brauche Bella. Denn eins ist mir in Chicago, aber vor allem nach dem Unfall, bewusst geworden.

Ohne Bella ist meine Existenz unbedeutend.

TBC


	8. Ängste

**A/N: Hey, lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Und entschuldigt das lange warten. Dafür gibt es auch ein sehr langes Kapitel. :D**

**Ängste**

**Bellas POV**

So viel ist passiert. Ich kann gar nicht wiedergeben, was das alles war. Nur eins. Edward und seine Familie sind Vampire. Alle. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edwards Eltern, Alice und er selbst.

Ich hatte ja einige Vermutungen. Aber das übersteigt selbst meinen Horizont. Da können sie mir noch so oft sagen, dass sie sich von Tierblut ernähren. Sie bleiben dennoch Vampire. Vampire, die hier in Forks unter Menschen leben. Jetzt fügt sich auch alles zusammen.

Wie es zum Beispiel sein kann, dass Edwards Eltern so jung sind. Carlisle hätte ich sonst nie schon für einen Arzt gehalten. Und dafür, dass sie alle überhaupt nicht blutverwandt sind, haben sie die gleiche Haut- und Augenfarbe. Bis auf den einen Moment, als Edward das letzte Mal in der Schule war. Naja. Es war ja auch der erste Tag.

Zudem sind sie alle so unsagbar schön, dass sie hier in Forks mehr als nur auffallen.

Meine Reaktion hat die meisten Cullens gekränkt. Aber was haben sie denn auch erwartet? Dass ich ihnen freudig um den Hals falle? Sie sind Vampire, verdammt.

Dennoch tat es mir ein wenig leid, als Alice das Zimmer verließ.

Als Carlisle mich zum Auto trug, kam ich wieder in Kontakt der kalten Haut eines Vampirs, obwohl er sich wahnsinnige Mühe gab, meine bloße Haut mit seiner nicht zu berühren. Edward folgte seinem Vater auf dem Fuße und beobachtete jeden Schritt, den er machte. Sein Gesicht gezeichnet von Schmerz und Trauer.

Ihre Sorge um ihr Geheimnis ist unbegründet. Egal, was passiert ist, haben sie mir keinen Anlass gegeben, zu Charlie zu rennen und ihm alles zu erzählen. Glauben würde er mir eh kein Wort. Aber ich kann ihre Sorge verstehen.

Es muss für sie ein immenser Aufwand sein, dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Wie lange sie wohl schon als Vampire unter den Menschen leben? Ich habe noch so viele Fragen, doch der Schock sitzt noch tief.

Als Edward sagt, er würde auch wegziehen, damit ich mich sicherer fühle, brach für einen Moment Panik in mir aus, denn er meinte es vollkommen ernst, und auch wenn mir die Vampire eine Heidenangst bereiten, will ich nicht, dass sie verschwinden.

Alice ist mir so ans Herz gewachsen. Und Edward. Ihn wollte ich unbedingt noch näher kennenlernen, nach diesem katastrophalen Montag. Wollte wissen, warum er so auf mich reagierte. Wobei ich dafür mittlerweile eine leichte Ahnung habe. Hatte er seinen Blutdurst in dem Moment vielleicht nicht unter Kontrolle?

Als ich unser Haus sehe, bin ich erleichtert und habe mich noch nie so gefreut, meine Eltern zu sehen. Renée umarmt mich gleich so freudig, dass es schmerzt und Charlie spielt den überbeschützenden Vater. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Edward tot umgefallen. Wobei, als Vampir ist er ja schon tot. Wie er wohl zu einem Vampir wurde?

Charlie trägt mich in mein Zimmer und legt mich vorsichtig auf meinem Bett ab. Aus dem Blickfeld der Cullens schaut er mich jetzt besorgt an. Was hab ich meinen Eltern nur angetan?

„Bin gleich wieder zurück, Bells", sagt er und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zurück bleibe ich alleine in meinem dunklen Zimmer, denn Charlie muss so durch den Wind sein, dass er das Licht erst gar nicht angemacht hat. Und die Sonne hat sich längst wieder verabschiedet und wird von dunklen Wolken bedeckt. Das Dumme ist nur, ich kann mich mit meinem übergroßen Gips kaum rühren. Mist, ich habe noch nicht einmal Krücken. So kann ich jetzt nicht mal sehen, was vor der Tür vor sich geht. Hoffentlich beherrscht sich mein überführsorglicher Vater.

Aber es beruhigt mich schon mal, kein Geschrei zu hören. Und als die Tür unten zugeht, atme ich erleichtert auf. Doch damit ist es noch lange nicht überstanden.

Natürlich kommen Charlie und Renée sofort nach oben. Charlie kommt ins Zimmer und bemerkt, was er vergessen hat.

„Oh Bella. Entschuldige", sagt er und schaltet das Licht an.

„Charlie. Vielleicht hättest du nicht solche Wut schieben müssen, dann hättest du deine Tochter hier nicht hilflos im Dunkeln zurückgelassen."

„Schon OK, Mom. Ich wusste doch, ihr würdet gleich kommen."

„Nein das ist nicht OK. Das…"

„Bitte, Mom. Es war doch kaum ne Minute. Kein Grund zu streiten", flehe ich sie an.

Ich schaue ihr eindringlich ins Gesicht, denn das war der erste Streit seit langem zwischen meinen Eltern und dann wegen so einer Lappalie. Renées grimmiger Blick weicht einem Einfühlsamen, was mich ungemein beruhigt. Sie legt mir ihre weiche Hand an die Wange, dabei schimmern Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie muss sich solche Sorgen gemacht haben.

„Oh Bella. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

Wusst ich's doch.

„Tut mir leid, Mom. Ich wollte euch sicher keine Sorgen bereiten."

„Den Wald betrittst du so schnell jedenfalls nicht. Darüber reden wir auch noch mal, junge Dame."

„OK, Dad."

„Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dich zu sehen, Schatz, aber sagte Dr. Cullen nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn du die nächsten drei Tage bei ihnen bleibst?", fragt Renée.

Über eine Ausrede hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Ähm. Also, Dr. Cullen meinte, dass es mir nach einer ganzen Nacht Schlaf schon viel besser ginge. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt nach Hause zu euch. Ich wusste, ihr würdet euch Sorgen machen und hättet mich lieber bei euch."

Daraufhin drückt mich Renée vorsichtig.

„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?", fragt Charlie.

Er wirkt misstrauisch. Aber das liegt dem Polizist nun mal im Blut.

„Nein. Sie waren wirklich alle sehr freundlich zu mir. Alice hat mir die Haare gebürstet, Esme hat ein wirklich sehr schmackhaftes Frühstück gemacht", versuche ich ihn zu überzeugen. Ich mein, es ist ja nicht mal gelogen.

„Und Edward? Der Junge wirkt so angespannt", fragt Charlie weiter.

„Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht, Charlie", springt nun Renée ein, worüber ich dankbar bin.

„Dennoch will ich nicht, dass du dich mit ihm abgibst."

„Was soll das, Dad? Willst du ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er und seine Familie mir geholfen haben? Mir das Leben retteten? Du solltest ihnen dankbar sein, dass ich noch lebe", wüte ich.

„Aber…"

„Charlie", unterbricht Renée ihren Mann.

„Nicht jetzt. Bella ist sicher noch ganz mitgenommen, oder Schatz?"

Ich nicke nur grummelnd und blicke meinen Dad böse an. So hat er sich noch nie aufgeführt. Allerdings waren wir auch noch nie in solch einer Situation.

„Charlie, holst du Bella etwas zu trinken und ein paar Brownies?"

„Ich dachte die sind für Sue?!"

„Charlie."

„OK, ok. War nur ein kleiner Scherz", lacht Charlie nun wieder, auch wenn es noch nicht hundertprozentig ist.

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen und will dich beschützen", verteidigt Renée ihn.

„Ich weiß", seufze ich.

Sie hilft mir noch in ein frisches Shirt, legt mir die Fernbedienung vom Fernseher auf den Nachttisch, so wie die Schmerzmittel von Carlisle. Dann kommt auch schon Charlie mit Mom's Brownies und einem Glas O-Saft zurück. Sein Blick nicht mehr so hart, wie noch vor einigen Minuten.

Renée hat nicht das größte Talent in der Küche, aber ihre Brownies sind selbst im Reservat ein Hit.

„Und du kannst dich noch immer nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist?", fragt Charlie, als er alles abstellt.

„Nein. Tut mir Leid", antworte ich und blicke auf meine Hände, damit er mir nicht ansehen kann, dass ich lüge. Wobei mir diese Lüge nicht mal schwer fällt.

„Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, Schatz. Es kommt sicher zurück, mit der Zeit. Ruhe dich jetzt erst mal aus. Dein Dad und ich sind unten, falls du uns brauchst, OK?", kommt es von Renée so herzlich.

Ich liebe meine Mom. Auch wenn sie manchmal etwas verrückt ist, wünsche ich sie mir nicht anders. Beide geben mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und gehen aus meinem Zimmer.

„Mom?", rufe ich ihr hinterher.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du das Schreibtischlicht anmachen? Es wird schon wieder dunkel", und ich befürchte, dass es nicht lange dauert, dass es stockduster ist und mir bei dem Gedanken daran ganz unwohl wird.

Sie lächelt mir zu und macht das Licht an. Die Tür lässt sie einen Spalt auf, damit sie mich auch hört. Denn so ungern ich es auch zugebe, werde ich ihre Hilfe brauchen. Zur Toilette sind es eigentlich nur ein paar Schritte. Aber mit dem Gips kann es eine ganze Bergetappe werden.

Stille kehrt in mein Zimmer ein. Stille, die mir Angst macht. Was passiert nun wohl da draußen im Wald? Sind Edward und seine Familie wieder auf der Jagd? Was werden sie wohl für Tiere jagen? Mit kleinen Lebewesen scheinen sie sich aber nicht zufrieden zu geben, wenn ich da an die Hirsche und den Puma denke.

Es war also Emmett, die verschwommene Gestalt, die mit dem Puma kämpfte. Und mit einem Puma zu kämpfen braucht es sehr viel Kraft und Geschicklichkeit. Und Emmett sah unversehrt aus. Sie müssen also wirklich sehr stark und schnell sein.

Ich muss irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwache, ist es stockduster. Renée muss ein Tuch über die Lampe gelegt haben, damit es nicht zu hell im Raum ist. Auf meinem Nachttisch steht ein neues Glas Wasser, mit den schon parat liegenden Tabletten, wie auch ein Joghurt.

Renée war schon immer eine fürsorgliche Mutter, wenn es darum ging, ihr krankes, oder in meinem Fall, verletztes Kind zu versorgen. Da habe ich meinen Eltern schon einiges zumuten müssen.

Ich werde nie vergessen, wie ich zehn Jahre alt war, damals war Jacob ein loyaler Freund, als wir am La Push-Strand auf den Felsen rum geklettert sind. Das war von Anfang an keine gute Idee, aber Jacob meinte immer wieder, ich soll keine Memme sein. Allerdings sah er eher aus wie eine Memme, als ich plötzlich zwischen den Felsen lag, blutend.

Da war er es, der sich umdrehte, um sich zu übergeben. Aber er war es auch, der den Ärger bekam. Billy hatte ihn ordentlich rund gemacht, weil er doch der ‚Mann' sei und es hätte wissen müssen. Nach diesem Tag wurde er auch immer gemeiner zu mir, wobei ich noch immer fest daran glaube, dass es seine Freunde waren, die ihn laufend anstachelten. Wenn er mit Quil, Embry oder Paul zusammen war, war ich Luft und er benahm sich wie ein anderer Mensch.

Jedenfalls waren Renée und Charlie damals auch sehr besorgt. Charlie hätte Jacob am liebsten den Hintern versohlt, doch Billy versicherte ihm, das selbst zu erledigen. Und Renée, sie hat mich wochenlang nicht aus den Augen gelassen und die erste Woche Charlie auf die Couch verfrachtet, damit ich mich im Ehebett mit ihr breitmachen konnte.

Damals fand ich das auch ganz toll. Jetzt bin ich froh, alleine zu sein, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich im Angesicht meiner Eltern weiter schweigen konnte. Ich würde ihnen natürlich nichts von Vampiren erzählen. Dazu sind meine Eltern einfach zu ernst, um an Vampire oder so etwas zu glauben.

Allerdings, so wie ich Charlie nur etwas sagen würde, was daraufhin deutet, dass Edwards Familie mit meinem Unfall zu tun hat, würde er weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich habe es in seinem Gesicht gesehen, diese Skepsis, als ich sagte, ich könne mich an nichts erinnern. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Charlie das nur zu meinem Besten macht. Und deshalb liebe ich ihn auch so.

Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Klopfen. Nicht an meiner Zimmertür, sondern unten, an der Eingangstür. Charlie und Renée schlafen schon, deshalb reagiert auch keiner. Das Klopfen wird lauter. Und nun muss es Charlie gehört haben, denn er flüstert Renée irgendetwas zu.

Ich kann seine Schritte hören, wie er auf mein Zimmer zukommt. Schnell stelle ich mich schlafend. Erst, als ich seine Schritte weggehen höre, öffne ich wieder meine Augen. Wieder klopft es. Charlie flucht leise und muss an seinen Waffenschrank sein, denn ich kann die Kette hören, die er davor gehangen hat. Den Schlüssel für das Schloss hat er immer um seinen Hals. Niemand anders hat einen und darüber bin ich auch froh. Mir jagt dieser Schrank immer ein Schaudern ein.

Wenn ich doch bloß aufstehen könnte, würde ich jetzt zur Treppe gehen, die Charlie gerade runter gegangen ist.

„Jacob?", höre ich ihn sagen.

Jacob? Was will der denn hier?.

„Hi Chief Swan. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es Bella gut geht."

Wenn das Jacob ist, muss er mittlerweile im Stimmbruch gewesen sein, denn so tief war seine Stimme nicht, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen.

„Und da kommst um zwei Uhr morgens? Weiß Billy, dass du hier bist?"

„Nein, ja. Also,… Geht es ihr gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie schläft, was du jetzt eigentlich auch tun solltest. Komm doch morgen wieder, dann geht es Bells sicher schon wieder besser."

„OK. Und sie kann sich noch immer an nichts erinnern?"

Charlie muss den Kopf geschüttelt haben, da Jacob nach geraumer Zeit weiter redet.

„Na gut. Ich werd dann mal los."

„Bye Jake", höre ich Charlie noch sagen, der die Tür zumacht und abschließt.

Schnell ist Charlie wieder im Bett, aber nicht, ohne wieder in mein Zimmer zu schauen. Sicher, um zu sehen, ob ich durch Jacob wach geworden bin.

Was wollte er hier? Nur wissen, wie es mir geht? Das war ihm doch sonst immer egal. Wer weiß, was er gerade mal wieder mit seinen ach so tollen Freunden gemacht hat.

Da die Schmerzen wieder stärker werden, nehme ich die Schachtel Schmerzmittel und will mir Tabletten daraus nehmen, als ein Zettel herausfällt. Erst denke ich, es ist die Packungsbeilage, aber dafür ist er zu klein. Ich falte ihn auseinander und sehe, dass es eine kleine Notiz ist.

_Bitte melde dich, Bella._

_LG, Alice_

Und darunter eine Blume mit einer 9-stelligen Zahl dahinter. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich begreife, dass das eine ICQ Kontaktadresse ist.

Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich nehme meine Tabletten und es dauert nicht lange, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bin.

Nur kurz wache ich auf, als Charlie am Morgen die Tür zuknallt, sich dafür selbst verflucht und zur Arbeit fährt. Da Renée nicht wie gewohnt wenige Minuten später folgt, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie bei mir bleibt. Freude kommt dabei nicht auf, denn ich will nicht, dass sie wegen mir ihren Job gefährdet. Aber mir wird mal wieder bewusst, dass ich vorerst auf Hilfe angewiesen bin.

Warum musste ich auch nur so tief in den Wald gehen? Meine Neugier war ja größer als die von Louis Lane.

Irgendwann kommt Renée und hilft mir auf die Toilette und beim Waschen, was sich mit dieser schmerzenden, langen Wunde echt schwer gestaltet. Zudem hat Renée Angst mir wehzutun, was die Sache noch schwieriger macht.

Aber das haben wir dann auch geschafft und frühstücken gemeinsam in meinem Bett. Dabei genießen wir richtig unsere Zweisamkeit unter Mädels. Das hatten wir lange nicht gemacht. Renée tut es auch gut.

Kurz vor Mittag klopft es und es hört sich genau so an, wie heute Nacht.

„Wer das wohl ist?", fragt Renée und macht sich auf zur Tür.

Ich ahne es, sage es ihr aber nicht, denn schon gleich höre ich es.

„Jacob. Wie schön. Bella wird sich sicher freuen."

Oh ja. Das werde ich. Sie kommen auch sofort die Treppe hinauf. Renée lugt um die Ecke und grinst mich an. Leider kann ich es nicht so herzlich erwidern wie sie.

„Besuch für dich", sagt sie und öffnet die Tür ganz.

Im ersten Moment denke ich mich getäuscht zu haben und ein fremder Mann steht da in der Tür. Doch seine Augen verraten ihn, Jacob Black. Mindestens ein Kopf größer als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah. Breiter, mit Muskeln bepackt, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Und seine Haare. Wow.

Seine langen Zotteln mochte ich nie und nun steht er da mit einem Kurzhaarschnitt, schelmischem Grinsen und einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Ich fall vom Glauben ab.

„Jacob?", muss ich fragen, um sicher zu gehen.

„Hey, Bella", wirkt er schüchtern und gar nicht passend zu seiner neuen Figur.

„Hi. Du… du hast dich verändert."

„Nicht wahr. Wie stark er geworden ist", kommt es von Renée und fängt sich von mir nur ein Augenrollen ein.

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Als Renée gegangen ist, kommt Jacob auf mich zu und überreicht mir die Blumen.

„Danke. Selbst gepflückt?", frage ich, denn sie sind nur in etwas Zeitung eingewickelt und die Enden unachtsam abgebrochen.

Ertappt lacht er.

„ Aus Sue Clearwaters Garten. Erzähl es bloß nicht Charlie", lacht er schüchtern, doch dann wird sein Blick ernst.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens. Du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Und mich haut so schnell nichts um", versuche ich so locker wie möglich zu wirken.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich so tief im Wald?"

„Bilder machen, für einen Aufsatz", zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Und du weißt nicht mehr, was passiert ist?"

„Nein", zische ich, denn ich habe es satt mich immer wieder zu wiederholen.

„Und die Cullens waren einfach so in der Nähe?"

„Anscheinend ja. Und ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar. Wenn sie nicht wären, wäre ich jetzt vermutlich tot."

„Oder gar nicht erst in dieser Lage", murmelt er und hofft, dass ich es nicht verstanden habe.

„Was war das?"

„Ach nichts. Du solltest dich nur von ihnen fernhalten. Sie sind nicht gut für dich."

„Gut, dass ich noch selber entscheiden kann, mit wem ich befreundet bin und wem nicht", wüte ich und funkel ihn an.

Ich hoffe er versteht den Wink. Was erlaubt er sich, mir zu sagen, mit wem ich befreundet sein darf, mit wem ich mich abgebe.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass dir nichts passiert. Auch wenn ich dir die letzten Monate kein wirklicher Freund war, bist mir sehr wichtig."

Ja, klar.

„Das meine ich wirklich."

Oh, habe ich das gerade laut gedacht? Die Schmerzmittel scheinen mir nicht gut zu tun.

„Kann ich dich morgen wieder besuchen kommen?", fragt er vorsichtig.

„Ich werde dich sicher nicht abhalten können."

So wie er jetzt schaut, scheine ich ihn verletzt zu haben. Verdient hat er es, aber dennoch fühle ich mich schlecht, ihn so angegangen zu haben.

Niedergeschlagen schlürft er zur Tür. Mach schon, Bella.

„Jake?"

„Ja?", dreht er sich wieder zu mir.

„Danke für die Blumen."

Das bringt ihn zum Lächeln und er zeigt mir seine weißen, blitzenden Zähne. Sein Lächeln hat mich schon als kleines Kind begeistert. Meine schlechte Laune verflog immer ganz schnell, wenn er mich so anlachte.

„Bye, Bella."

„Bye, Jake."

Ich höre ihn sich noch von meiner Mutter verabschieden und dann einen röhrenden Motor. Sicher das Motorrad, was er sich seit einem Jahr zusammengebastelt hat und auch seit seinem Geburtstag vor einigen Wochen, fahren darf. Er hatte mir immer versprochen mich damit mal mitzunehmen, aber Charlie würde ausrasten, wenn er mitbekäme, dass ich auf Jacobs Höllenmaschine saß.

Einige Zeit später bringt mir Renée ihren Laptop. An meinem PC kann ich schlecht sitzen. Ich frage noch nach meinen ganzen Speicherkarten, dann kann ich mir meine ganzen Bilder nochmal anschauen, denn Alice ist ja noch in der Schule. Mich reizt es wirklich, mit ihr zu schreiben. Vor allem mit einer sicheren Entfernung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mutig genug vor den Cullens wäre, überhaupt eine Frage zu stellen. Dabei brennt mir so viel auf der Seele.

Als ich meine Karten durchgehe, merke ich, dass die aus meiner Kamera noch fehlt. Ob die Cullens sie schon vernichtet haben? Immerhin ist Rosalie drauf, wie sie den Hirsch anfallen will. Meinetwegen können sie die Karte behalten. Mach ich den Aufsatz ohne Bilder, oder mit denen, die ich habe.

Ich logge mich schon einmal ein, obwohl die letzte Stunde noch nicht vorbei ist. Natürlich ist keiner meiner Kontakte online. Ich nehme Alice in meine Kontakte auf und muss über ihren Chatnamen schmunzeln.

Da ich gerne mal, wenn wir gemeinsam Fernsehen schauen, nebenbei mit meinen Freunden chatte, hat mir Renée erlaubt, auf ihren Laptop den Instant Messenger zu installieren. Ich hatte ihr zwar gezeigt, wie auch sie damit chatten könnte, doch sie bevorzugt es lieber mit den Menschen persönlich zu sprechen. Zumindest per Telefon, was sie sehr massiv betreibt.

Wir haben nun mal alle unsere Laster.

Plötzlich kommt das typische ICQ-Geräusch bei eingegangener Nachricht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass der Unterricht gerade mal fünf Minuten vorbei ist.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **__ Hi, Bella. __{ }_

_**Waldfee: **__Hey, Alice. Bist du nicht etwas früh dran?_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__Als ich gesehen habe, dass du wirklich mit mir chatten würdest, habe ich mich beeilt, nach Hause zu kommen.:__-"_

_**Waldfee: **__Du hast es gesehen? Wie meinst du das? o.O_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen._

Zu sagen, ich bin geschockt, wäre noch untertrieben. Sie kann in die Zukunft sehen? Reicht es denn nicht, dass sie ein Vampir ist?

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__Bella? Noch da?_

_**Waldfee: **__Sorry, Alice. Bin nur etwas überrascht. Du kannst wirklich in die Zukunft sehen?_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__ Jep. Aber nur, wenn derjenige eine Entscheidung fällt. Ich habe erst gesehen, dass du mit mir chatten wirst, als du dich dazu entschieden hast._

_**Waldfee: **__OK. Können das die Anderen auch?_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__ Nein, nur ich. _

Scheint mir, als will Alice mir nicht alles sagen. So kurz hält sie sich eher selten.

_**Waldfee: **__Du bist doch sicher nicht die Einzige mit einer Fähigkeit, oder? Bitte klär mich auf, Alice. Momentan fällt es mir schwer, daran zu denken, wie wir weiter Freunde sein können, mit dir als Vampir. Aber gleichzeitig schmerzt es mich, daran zu denken, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein könnten._

Alice Antwort lässt auf sich warten. Es hat sie sicher zum Nachdenken gebracht, wobei sie es sich doch hätte denken können, oder? Vampir und Mensch, eigentlich keine gute Kombination. Aber immerhin gehen sie auf eine normale Schule und ihr Vater arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus. Wie ist das nur möglich?

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__ Bella, es gibt derzeit nichts Wichtigeres als unsere Freundschaft für mich. OK, außer Jasper vielleicht. ;-)Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du wirklich schon für die ganze Wahrheit bereit bist._

_**Waldfee: **__Alice, ihr seid Vampire. Ist diese Wahrheit nicht schon schlimm genug?_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__ Du verabscheust uns, oder?_

_**Waldfee: **__Oh nein, Alice. Entschuldige, das sollte nicht so klingen. Vielleicht wäre ein Gespräch unter vier Augen besser._

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__Wirklich? Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben. Ich könnte dir nie etwas antun. Du bist doch meine ABF._

_**Waldfee: **__ABF?_

_**Jaspers Elfe:**__ Aller Beste Freundin. ^-^_

_**Waldfee: **__Oh Alice. Komm einfach vorbei._

_**Jaspers Elfe ist offline**_

OK. Und es dauert nicht lange, da klopft es an der Tür. Diesmal viel weicher und zurückhaltender, als bei Jacob.

„Oh. Hi", höre ich Mom.

„Hi, Mrs. Swan. Ich bin Alice, eine Freundin von Bella."

Wie gut, dass unser Haus so hellhörig ist. Man kann wirklich alles hören, was im Haus vor sich geht. Gut, immer ist es nicht von Vorteil, vor allem, wenn deine Eltern wieder mal einen Hormonschub haben und sich austoben. Bloß nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.

„Ach so. Ich bin Renée. Bella wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Hhmm. Bist du Edwards Schwester?" Renée, neugierig wie immer.

„Ähm, ja. Wie kommen sie darauf? Wir sehen uns gar nicht ähnlich?"

„Ich finde schon. So blass wie dein Bruder und deine Augen haben dieselbe Farbe wie die von deinem Bruder und von deinem Vater."

„Oh", kommt es nur von Alice.

Ich kann es in ihrem Kopf richtig rattern hören, ob Renée wohl mehr weiß, als sie sollte, oder ob sie einen Verdacht hegt. Aber da kann ich sie gleich beruhigen.

„Geh ruhig schon mal hoch. Ich bring euch etwas zu trinken."

„Danke, Renée."

Alice leises Tapsen ist kaum zu hören, als fliege sie über den Boden. Tut sie es vielleicht? Immerhin kann sie ja in die Zukunft sehen. Mittlerweile ist alles möglich.

„Klopf, klopf."

Alice, wie sie nun mal ist, wartet erst gar nicht und kommt sofort hinein.

„Hi Bella", begrüßt sie mich schüchtern.

„Hi Alice", lächle ich ihr zu, um die verkrampfte Stimmung, die ich sofort spüre, gleich Mal raus zu lockern.

Sie zieht sich ihre modische Jacke aus, holt eine teuer aussehende Vase aus ihrer Tasche, wo sie dann den großen Blumenstrauß, den sie mitbrachte, rein stellt. Ich kann ihr nur sprachlos hinterher schauen.

„Ähm, ich hab gesehen, dass ihr keine passende Vase habt."

OK. Alice hat einiges zu erklären. Aber erst mal kommt sie auf mich zu, umarmt mich leicht und küsst mich auf die Wange. Ihr Lächeln wirkt dieses Mal freier, als sie sich auf meine Bettkante setzt.

„Pass auf. Deine Mom wird gleich mit zwei Gläsern Wasser, fünf Brownies und einem geviertelten Apfel hoch kommen. Sie wird dir dann erzählen, dass Charlie heute extra früher nach Hause kommt, weil er seine zwei Mädels jetzt nicht alleine lassen will."

Geschockt oder erstaunt, ich kann es selbst nicht beschreiben, wie ich sie gerade anstarre. Und wenige Sekunden später kommt Renée hinein. Auf einem Tablett zwei Gläser Wasser, fünf Brownies und den geviertelten Apfel.

Sie stellt alles ab und geht Richtung Tür. Gerade als ich denke, dass Alice doch falsch lag, dreht sich Renée um.

„Ach, Schatz. Dein Vater kommt heute früher nach Hause. Das Ganze hat ihn doch recht durchgewühlt und will seine Mädels nichts so lange alleine lassen", grinst sie mich an.

Eigentlich würde ich jetzt mit den Augen rollen, aber ich kann Renée nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Erst als Alice mich anstupst, löse ich meinen Blick.

„OK", hab ich gerade nichts besseres drauf.

Gut, dass Renée nicht weiter nachfragt und es sicher auf den Unfall schiebt, der noch in meinen Knochen steckt. Ganz falsch liegt sie da nicht. Sie wünscht uns noch viel Spaß und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Noch immer kann ich nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen ist. Alles war so, wie Alice es gesagt hat. Mein Kopf dreht sich wie von selbst zu Alice.

„Erklär es mir bitte, Alice."

„OK. Da ich dich nicht habe ausrasten sehen, oder aus dem Fenster stürzen, kann ich es dir wohl erzählen. Renée wird in zehn Minuten einschlafen und erst aufwachen, wenn Charlie kommt. Rutsch mal."

Wieder dauert es ein paar Sekunden, dass mein Gehirn schaltet. Ziemlich schwerfällig rutsch ich rüber. Viel Platz braucht die schmale Alice so oder so nicht.

„OK. Zu denGrundlagen. Dass wir vegetarische Vampire sind, weißt du mittlerweile. Der Drang zu Menschenblut ist immer da, aber wir wissen es zu kontrollieren und sättigen uns mit Tierblut."

„Aber es gibt Menschenbluttrinker?"

„Ja. Unsere Familie ist eine Ausnahme. In Alaska gibt es noch einen Zirkel, der sich auch von Tierblut ernährt."

Noch immer ist es für mich so unreal, dass es Vampire gibt.

„Leben diese auch unter Menschen wir ihr?"

„Nein. Das ist auch kaum möglich. Denk an die Sonne."

„Werdet ihr zur Asche?", daraufhin kichert Alice.

„Das sind Geschichten aus dem Fernseher. Was bei Buffy geschieht, ist alles Quatsch. Allerdings würde uns die Sonne dennoch verraten. Unsere Haut…"

Alice bricht ab und starrt ins Leere. Minutenlang. Mein Wedeln vor ihrem Gesicht stört sie gar nicht. Und plötzlich ‚wacht' sie wieder auf und grinst übers ganze Gesicht.

„Oh. OK. Edward wird dir bald zeigen, was passiert, wenn wir ins Sonnenlicht treten."

Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob ich mich darüber freue. Werden wir alleine sein? Wenn ja bereitet mir das gerade eher Angst als Freude.

„Gut. Weiter im Text. Wir sind sehr schnell, das hast du ja schon bei Rosalie gesehen. Dass wir sehr stark sind, kannst du dir ja sicher erahnen, nachdem du weißt, dass es für Emmett und Jasper kein Problem war, den Puma und den Hirsch zu erledigen. Auch unsere Sinne, wie das Hören, Sehen und Riechen, sind viel stärker, als bei Menschen."

Alice gibt mir einen Moment, um alles zu verdauen.

„Knoblauch?"

„…kann uns genauso wenig anhaben wie Weihwasser, Kreuze und Spiegel. Wir können in jedes Haus treten, ohne Einlassgebot."

„Und…"

„… wir schlafen auch nicht in Särgen. Wir schlafen nie."

„Nie?"

„Nie."

Das waren schon reichlich Informationen, die ich kaum fassen kann. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, was Alice überhaupt hier hergeführt hat.

„Manche Vampire haben auch noch besondere Fähigkeiten. So wie ich in die Zukunft schauen kann. In unserer Familie haben noch Jasper und Edward besondere Fähigkeiten, wobei jeder von uns, etwas Besonderes hat. Emmett ist stärker als wir alle anderen, Rosalie ist unsagbar schön, Esme ist sehr warmherzig, was nicht viele Vampire sind und Carlisle ist fast resistent gegen Menschenblut."

Das erklärt, warum er in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten kann. Das müsste doch sonst für einen Vampir die Hölle sein.

„Jasper kann deine Emotionen fühlen und sie beeinflussen. Deshalb bist auch nicht bei uns ausgeflippt. Jasper konnte deine Panik und Angst spüren."

Wow. Ich kann mich auch daran erinnern, als ich plötzlich ruhiger wurde, in einer Situation, wo ich normalerweise hätte ausrasten müssen.

„Und Edward?"

„Gedankenlesen."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig gehört."

Oh nein, oh nein. Hat er also alles mitbekommen, was ich denke, wie ich über ihn denke?

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Ich, und auch Edward, wussten es schon immer, aber du bist was Besonderes, denn Edward kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Bei dir prallt er auf eine Mauer."

„Passiert das öfter?", frage ich verwundert.

Aber Alice schüttelt ihren Kopf und bringt ihr kurzes Haar zum fliegen.

„Du bist die erste Person, deren Gedanken er nicht lesen kann. Glaub mir, es ist sehr frustrierend für ihn", grinst sie.

„Liegt es an mir?"

„Schon möglich. Wir wissen es nicht, denn Jaspers und meine Kraft wirken auf dich."

Für eine Weile sagt sie nichts. Sicher, um mir etwas Zeit zu geben, alles zu verdauen, denn es ist ja nicht gerade wenig. Mir war lange bewusst, dass etwas mit dieser Familie nicht stimmte, aber das übersteigt jegliche Fantasie.

Es muss aber auch für die Cullens schwer gewesen sein, mir ihr Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Schließlich beruht ihr ganzes Dasein in Forks auf diesem Geheimnis. Würde es ein Anderer aus der Stadt wissen, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, würde nun eine Hetzjagd auf die Cullens laufen. Sicher wären sie längst über alle Berge.

„Danke, Alice, für dein Vertrauen und das der Familie. Es muss wirklich schwer für euch gewesen sein, es mir zu sagen."

„Natürlich, Bella. Wir konnten dich nicht weiter anlügen. Du bist schlauer, als wir dachten", grinst sie mir zu.

„Aber es birgt auch Gefahr, dass du davon weißt. Menschen dürfen von uns nicht wissen."

„Ich werde keinem etwas davon sagen, Alice, das habe ich Edward und eurem Vater schon versprochen. Ich habe euch schon genug Ärger gemacht", senke ich meinen Blick.

„Ach, Bella. Du hast uns keinen Ärger gemacht. Es lief nur alles etwas schief. Eigentlich vermeiden wir die Menschen. Doch du hattest von Anfang an unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Vor allem Edwards", grinst sie und ich spüre, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.

„Na, ich werde dich mal nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen. Außerdem kommen Edward und Carlisle bald."

„Wirklich?"

„Jep. Carlisle will dich untersuchen und Edward muss dich unbedingt sehen."

„Wolltest du mich nicht weiter in Verlegenheit bringen?", versuche ich cool zu wirken.

Alice kichert nur. Dabei klingt ihre Stimme wie ein fröhliches Glockenspiel.

Sie verabschiedet sich von mir, dreht aber an der Tür nochmal um.

„Bella?"

„Ja, Alice?"

„Freunde?"

„ABF, oder?"

„Wirklich?", sieht sie mich erwartungsvoll an.

Bevor ich überhaupt nicken kann, umarmt sie mich. Daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen. Nicht an die Umarmungen, sondern, dass Alice mir durch ihre Fähigkeit immer voraus sein wird.

Ich bin selber überrascht, wie leicht es mir fällt, Alice Freundin zu sein. Es liegt sicher auch daran, dass sie so viel dafür tut. Ich bin ihr nicht egal. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet ihr wirklich sehr viel. Da muss ich auch wieder an Rosalies Worte denken, als ich das Cullen-Haus verließ und sie mich darum bat, Alice eine Chance zu geben, ihre Freundschaft zu beweisen.

„Ich hab deiner Mom schon angeboten, ihr etwas auszuhelfen, um dich zu kümmern. Ist das OK für dich?", fragt sie mich schüchtern.

Eigentlich würde ich jetzt nein sagen und keine weitere Person mit hinein ziehen, um Zeit für mich zu verschwenden. Aber ehrlich gesagt freue ich mich schon jetzt, wenn ich wieder Zeit mit Alice verbringen kann. Vielleicht erfahre ich so noch etwas mehr von ihrer Familie und verliere etwas von der Angst, die noch immer in mir steckt.

Alice hat es jedenfalls geschafft, mir ein wenig davon zu nehmen.

„Gerne, Alice."

Wir verabschieden uns noch schnell, dabei hat es Alice plötzlich eiliger, als noch vorhin. Und ihr wissendes Grinsen zeigt mir, dass sie wieder mal etwas weiß, wovon ich nicht weiß.

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich das nächste Mal aufwache, ist es dunkel draußen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass es gerade mal 18 Uhr ist. Ich hasse es, dass es in Forks so früh dunkel wird. Man hat so wenig vom Tag.

Als sich so langsam der Schlaf in meinem Kopf weicht, höre ich einige Stimmen vor meiner Tür, die Renée zugemacht haben muss, nachdem sie mich schlafen sehen hat.

„Um Punkt 18 Uhr meinte Alice, würde sie wieder aufwachen", höre ich eine liebliche Stimme, die ich ganz schnell als Edwards registriere.

Sofort schlägt mein Herz schneller, genau wie meine Atmung, die unkontrolliert schneller geht. Was macht dieser Vampir nur mit mir? Ist er sich seines Tuns eigentlich bewusst?

Es klopft und die Tür öffnet sich einen kleinen Spalt. Als ich dann Edwards Kopf sehe, der nach mir schaut, vergesse ich Luft zu holen. Er ist es wirklich. Ein leichtes Lächeln umfährt seine Lippen, als er mich sieht.

„Sie ist wach", flüstert er unnötigerweise und macht die Tür weiter auf.

Mit ihm ist Carlisle gekommen, so wie Alice es gesagt hat.

„Hi Bella", begrüßen mich beide.

Edward hält in seinen Händen ein paar Krücken. Oh das wird nicht gut enden. Ich und Krücken, warum stürze ich mich nicht gleich die Klippen hinab.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Bella? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln, zum Sprechen fehlt mir der Mut, würde mich wohl nur blamieren, so bald ich den Mund öffne. Edward stellt die Krücken in eine Ecke und setzt sich auf meinen Computerstuhl. Carlisle hingegen kommt auf die rechte Seite meines Bettes. Er nimmt die typischen Vitalzeichen, wie es ein Arzt nun mal tut.

„Ich schau mir mal deine Wunde an, OK?"

Wieder nicke ich nur und lasse Edwards Dad gewähren. Vorsichtig schiebt er mein Shirt hoch. Mir wird zu spät bewusst, dass auch Edward alles sehen kann, und laufe rot an. Deshalb überrascht es mich nicht, als ich ihn kichern höre.

Ich bin Carlisle dankbar, dass er schnell macht und ich bald wieder bedeckt bin. Er schaut sich noch meinen Kopf an und bescheinigt mir, dass alles gut verheilt.

„Alice hat uns wissen lassen, dass sie dir einiges von uns erzählt hat. Ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du mit jeder Frage zu uns kommen kannst. Esme würde sich freuen, wieder etwas für dich zu kochen," lässt mich Carlisle mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln wissen.

„Warum kommen sie nicht morgen Abend mit der ganzen Familie vorbei? Als Dank, dass sie meiner Tochter so helfen", kommt Renée in mein Zimmer geschossen.

Hat sie etwa alles gehört, was Carlisle gerade gesagt hat? So entspannt, wie Edward sitzt, scheint es nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Mom, wir haben doch gar nicht so viel Platz."

Nicht, dass ich gerne die Cullens bei uns hätte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Vampire bei uns wohlfühlen.

„Carlisle..", kommt es von Edward, der ihn wohl unterbrechen will.

„Na, warum kommen sie dann nicht zu uns. Meine Frau brennt darauf sie und den Chief kennenzulernen, Mrs. Swan. Und genug Platz haben wir auch."

„Oh bitte, nennen sie mich Renée, Dr. Cullen", sagt Renée und läuft rot an.

Edwards Kichern zeigt mir, dass er nun weiß, von wem ich das habe.

„OK, Renée. Ich bin Carlisle", wird der Doc immer lockerer.

„Carlisle, ich würde mich freuen. Aber dann müssten wir das wohl noch ein paar Tage verschieben, bis Bella wieder einigermaßen mobil ist."

„Sie haben recht. Das wollte ich auch mit ihnen besprechen. Bella benötigt eine Physiotherapie. Das beginnt schon damit, dass dir jemand zeigt, wie du mit diesen Dingern umgehst", sagt er und deutet auf die Krücken.

„Das wird eine Katastrophe", rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Edward wird sein bestes geben."

„Edward?", sehe ich von Edward zwischen Carlisle hin und her.

Beide lächeln mich furchtbar schön an, während Renée begeistert in die Hände klatscht.

„Edward hat mir schon oft im Krankenhaus geholfen, während der Ferien, und hat schon einen Studienkurs dafür belegt", erzählt Carlisle stolz.

„Wow. Da will jemand ganz schnell in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten", schubst Renée Edward an, der mittlerweile auf den Krücken lehnt und verschämt lächelt.

Weiß er eigentlich, was er einer Frau, was er mir damit antut?

„Was geht hier vor?", höre ich die brummige Stimme meines Vaters.

„Charlie", klingt Renée überrascht.

„Edward hat sich gerade angeboten, Bellas Physiotherapie zu übernehmen."

„Ist er nicht etwas zu jung dafür?", klingt Charlie ärgerlich.

„Er ist qualifiziert dafür, Chief. Und wir dachten uns, dass Bella sich wohler fühlt, wenn jemand Befreundetes es machen könnte. Das wäre sicher einfacher für ihre Tochter, Charlie", versucht Carlisle alles, um Charlie zu überzeugen.

„Ich fände es besser, wenn Bella dies mit einer erfahrenden Person macht", grummelt Charlie.

„Dad", nörgel ich.

„Ich denke wir sollten Bella diese Entscheidung überlassen", lächelt Renée mich an.

Oh ja. Schön. Überlasst dem verletzten Mädchen die Entscheidung. Muss ich also zwischen dem überbesorgtem, ziemlich mies gelaunten Vater, und der verführerischen Idee mit Edward Cullen die Physiotherapie zu machen, entscheiden. Das Einzige, was mich von der Entscheidung abhält, ist die noch immer präsente Angst. Wobei mir, dank Alice, die Entscheidung nicht ganz so schwer fällt. Hätte Edward mir etwas antun wollen, wäre es längst geschehen.

Ich schaue zwischen meinem Vater und Edward hin und her. Würde ich Charlie enttäuschen, wenn ich Edward zusage? Und eigentlich würde ich es auch nie tun, aber irgendwas bringt mich dazu mal etwas zu tun, was Charlie nicht von mir denkt.

„Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn Edward mir dabei helfen kann. Bitte, Daddy."

Oh Bella. Wie tief sinkst du gerade? Das letzte Mal, als ich Daddy zu ihm sagte, war ich Acht und trug meine Haare als Schweineschwänzchen an den Seiten meines Kopfes. Damals habe ich meinen Willen bekommen. Auch diesmal?

Vorsichtig schaue ich nach oben. Renée hat sich bei ihm eingeharkt und flüstert etwas in Charlies Ohr, wobei sich sein verkrampfter Blick langsam löst.

„OK", seufzt er.

„Lassen wir die Beiden doch alleine, dann können sie besprechen, wann sie anfangen", bringt Renée wieder die Angst in mir hoch. Alleine mit Edward.

Zu meiner Überraschung protestiert Charlie nicht mal und verlässt mit Carlisle den Raum.

„Bis morgen, Bella", verabschiedet er sich schon von mir.

Ich schaue ihnen hinterher und warte, bis sie draußen sind, bevor ich zu Edward schaue.

„Hi."

„Hi", kommt es von mir noch leiser.

„Hat Alice dir Angst gemacht, mit dem, was sie dir erzählt hat?"

„Nein."

Ich habe mich noch nie so unwohl, aber gleichzeitig gut gefühlt, in ein und demselben Moment. Edward Cullen bringt mich wirklich nochmal um den Verstand.

„Hast du eine Frage dazu?", fragt er nach langer Stille.

„Und du kannst wirklich Gedanken lesen?"

„Jap. Dein Dad möchte mir am liebsten den Kopf abreißen, deine Mom würde am liebsten unsere Hochzeit planen und Carlisle überlegt, wie wir das mit dem Essen anstellen", klingt er sehr ehrlich.

„Essen? Wieso?"

„Nun, du weißt, wie wir uns ernähren. Und Menschennahrung ist für uns, als würdest du stinkenden Sand essen."

„Oh."

„Du sagst es. Er macht es auch nur, weil Esme wirklich sehr gerne deine Mom kennenlernen möchte und dich unbedingt wiedersehen will", sagt er so sanft.

Wieder schweigen wir und werfen uns schüchterne Blicke zu. Zumindest ist es meiner. Edward ist viel zu schwer zu lesen.

„Bella hast du Angst vor mir?"

Wie soll ich diese Frage nur beantworten? Angst ist nicht das richtige Wort. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich nicht ganz wohl fühle. Es ist so, wie im Cullen-Haus.

„Ich,… Also… Edward."

„Schon, OK Bella. Auch wenn du noch immer Angst vor mir hast, werde ich alles dafür tun, dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart sicher fühlst. Denn das solltest du, weil ich es nicht aushalte, nicht in deiner Nähe zu sein."

Seine Stimme klingt weder wütend, noch traurig. Aber überzeugt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward."

„Nein, Bella. Ich verstehe dich. Das muss sehr schwer sein für dich, immerhin sind wir Vampire. Aber wir werden dir nie etwas antun. Das verspreche ich dir", sagt er noch, kommt auf mich zu und küsst mich voller Hingabe auf die Stirn.

Ich muss so einige Minuten da sitzen, denn plötzlich steht Renée vor mir und grinst mich wohlwissend an.

Das ist gerade wirklich passiert, oder? Meine Hand fährt an meine Stirn, wo mich eben noch seine Lippen küssten und ein Gefühl in mir auslösten, was bisher nur Edward schaffte.

Kann es wirklich sein, dass dieser wunderschöne, für mich so unerreichbare Vampir, mich blasses, unauffälliges Mädchen mag?

„Edward freut sich schon auf morgen", lässt mich Renée wissen, als sie mir unter die Decke hilft.

Ich kann sie nur sprachlos anstarren. Nehme aber auch meinen Vater an der Tür wahr, der nicht ganz so fröhlich drein blickt. Es muss schwer für ihn sein. Edward Cullen ist der erste Junge, für den ich Interesse hege und dann trägt er auch noch so ein Geheimnis mit sich herum.

Als wäre es nicht schon alles schwer genug.

TBC


	9. Annäherung

**Annäherung**

**Edwards POV**

Meine liebe, kleine Schwester Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Sie hat Bella wirklich alles erzählt. Als wir uns kurz in unserem Haus begegnen, in dem Augenblick, wo Carlisle und ich uns aufmachen zu Bella, versucht sie es erst gar nicht, ihre Gedanken zu verstecken.

Im ersten Moment bin ich wütend über die Tatsache, dass sie mir das vorweg gekommen hatte, aber genau drüber nachgedacht, bin ich erleichtert, dass dies, die Beschreibung unserer Art, schon hinter uns liegt.

Bella vertraut Alice bisher am meisten. Es war also die richtige Entscheidung. Wie wäre es wohl ausgegangen, wenn ich es ihr beigebracht hätte? Sie sah so ängstlich aus.

Alice erzählt uns noch, dass ein Werwolf in Bellas Zimmer gewesen sein muss. Das erklärt auch den kurzen Aussetzer in Bellas Zukunft. Alice wollte mir dies erst verheimlichen, doch ihre Sorge, um ihre Freundin, ließ es mir in ihren Gedanken verraten.

„Du empfindest einiges für Chief Swans Tochter", ist es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage von Carlisle, als wir auf dem Weg zu Bella sind.

Mein Seufzen ist ihm Antwort genug.

„Du solltest deine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken."

Geschockt starre ich ihn an.

„Sie ist ein Mensch, Carlisle. Solltest du nicht eigentlich dagegen sein? Immerhin würden wir die Volturi in Aufruhr bringen."

Wir sind schon fast bei den Swans, doch Carlisle hält an und sieht mich ernst an.

„Edward, du bist nun schon fast ein Jahrhundert alleine…"

„Ich habe euch."

„Sohn, Esme und ich haben lang genug mit angesehen, wie du leidest, keine Gefährtin zu haben. Bella ist das erste Mädchen, was dieses Leuchten in deine Augen bringt. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich Esme ist. Selbst Rosalie hat eingesehen, was Bella für dich bedeutet. Versuch die Volturi auszublenden und genieß diese neue Erfahrung. Um die Volturi kümmern wir uns dann."

„Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass Bellas Blut für mich der schmackhafteste und verlangendste Nektar überhaupt ist? Ein Ausrutscher und sie ist tot", presse ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor.

Doch Carlisle lacht nur. So, wie ich ihn lange nicht habe lachen hören.

_Du könntest ihr nie etwas antun. Deine Selbstbeherrschung, als sie verletzt in unserem Haus lag, war unglaublich. _

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, ob du sie verletzen würdest, denn das würde dir nur im Wege stehen, bei der Physiotherapie", grinst er.

„Was meinst du damit?", lasse ich mich von seiner guten Laune anstecken und schmunzel.

„Du wirst Bellas Physiotherapie übernehmen."

_Nutz diese Chance, _lässt er keine Proteste zu.

„Seit wann bist du ein Verkuppler?", frage ich, wobei mir gleich eine Antwort in den Sinn kommt.

„Alice", sagen wir gleichzeitig.

Mehr Worte verlieren wir darüber nicht, denn wenn Alice sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, sollte man nicht dagegen wetten. Und ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich daran denke, Bella durch die Physiotherapie näher zu kommen, verschwinden diese sorgenvollen Gedanken.

_Wusste ich es doch, _sind Carlisles Gedanken und setzt die Fahrt fort.

Am Haus der Swans angekommen, werden wir draußen schon von Renée begrüßt, die uns bittet, leise zu sein, da Bella schläft. Ob sie dabei wieder dieses süße Lächeln auf den Lippen trägt?

Ich hole noch die Krücken aus Carlisles Benz und gemeinsam gehen wir ins Haus. Gastfreundlich, wie Bellas Mom nun mal ist, bietet sie uns etwas zu trinken an, doch wir lehnen dankend ab.

Es ist kurz vor 18 Uhr. Alice meinte, dass Bella dann aufwachen würde. Auch wenn Renée am liebsten weiter mit uns erzählt hätte, gehen wir die Treppe hinauf. Ich kann es nicht abwarten Bella wiederzusehen.

Renée wartet unten, damit Carlisle ungestört Bella untersuchen kann. Als ich den Kopf durch die Tür stecke, ist sie tatsächlich wach und schaut mich erstaunt an. Nachdem ich sie begrüßt habe und sie uns, kommt endlich ihr Lächeln wieder. Als sie allerdings die Krücken sieht, weicht die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Das wird eine sehr anstrengende Physio.

Carlisle untersucht Bella, wobei er etwas Haut von ihr entblößt. Bella scheint es unangenehm zu sein, denn sie läuft rot an, dabei ist der Anblick ihrer samtenen Haut ganz und gar nicht unangenehm.

Renée lädt uns dann zum Essen ein. Und was macht Carlisle? Er dreht das ganze einfach um und lädt die Swans zu uns ein. Ist er jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Erst empfiehlt er mir, die Volturi einfach mal zu vergessen und dann das.

_Alice, Edward. Sie hat es in einer Vision gesehen. Es soll auch alles gut gehen, _versucht er mich zu beruhigen und betreibt Smalltalk mit Renée. Bella scheint es genauso unangenehm zu sein wie mir. Wenn man nicht besser wüsste, dass Carlisle und Renée in glücklichen Ehen stecken, könnte man glauben, die zwei flirten. Doch es muss an Renées lockerem Gemüt liegen. Sie ist wirklich eine Frohnatur. Das hat sie Bella nicht vererbt.

Sie bieten sich das Du an und machen schon einen Termin aus, wann denn das Essen stattfinden soll. Jedenfalls nicht morgen, wie von Renée im Haus der Swans plante, da Bella noch kaum in der Lage ist, alleine aufzustehen. Und da kommen wir auch schon zur Physiotherapie. Ich bin natürlich gespannt, wie Bella es finden wird, dass ich ihr dabei behilflich sein werde.

Nachdem der erste Schock abgeklungen ist und ich sie angrinse, scheint Bella die Idee zu gefallen, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke an die Krücken jetzt schon Albträume bereitet. In dem Moment kommt Charlie hinein.

Dieser ist natürlich weniger begeistert von dieser Idee. Doch, Carlisle und Renée können ihn überzeugen. Zumindest bekommen sie ihn dazu, nicht mehr zu protestieren, denn es gefällt ihm weiterhin nicht. Sein Vertrauen in mir ist dank der Wölfe kaum da.

In seinen Gedanken sehe ich, wie er noch, kurz bevor er nach Hause kam, mit Billy Black redete, der ihn zwar weiter zur Vorsicht bat, aber wie besprochen Charlie davon abbrachte, weiter Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Dennoch bleibt der Chief weiter misstrauisch. Mich hätte es auch gewundert, wenn nicht.

In Verzückung gerate ich, als Bella ihren Vater dazu überredet, dass ich die Physiotherapie übernehme. Dieser Blick. Es gibt noch so viel in Bella zu entdecken.

Und dann sind wir endlich alleine. Zumindest in Bellas Zimmer. Eine unangenehme Stille tritt ein. Mit einem ‚Hi' löse ich die Spannung und wir reden ein wenig. Ich kläre sie ein wenig mehr auf über uns Vampire, dabei bemerke ich, wie ängstlich sie wirkt.

„Bella, hast du Angst vor mir?"

Vor ihrer Antwort fürchte ich mich ein wenig. Ja, ich Vampir habe Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Leider reagiert sie fast wie befürchtet. Aber was habe ich auch erwartet? Doch ich gebe nicht auf und werde ihr beweisen, dass sie mir vertrauen kann und sie bei mir sicher ist.

Ich kann nicht anders und küsse sie hingebungsvoll auf die Stirn. Wie gern hätte ich ihre Lippen berührt, doch das muss noch warten. So schnell werde ich selbst diese Berührung nicht vergessen, denn als meine Lippen ihre weiche Haut berühren, durchfährt mich wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl, nach dem ich langsam süchtig werde.

Schnell sind wir wieder zurück in unserem Haus, wo uns Alice schon freudig erwartet.

„Und habt ihr zum Essen zugesagt?", fragt sie hektisch.

„Als wenn du es nicht wüsstest", lacht Carlisle.

Ich gehe nur grummelnd an ihr vorbei.

„Sei kein Spielverderber", kommt es von ihr.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Alice? Schon vergessen, wir essen nichts."

„Naja. Nichts essen stimmt auch nicht. Es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir menschliche Nahrung zu uns nehmen", springt sie auf und ab.

„Du würdest das wirklich auf dich nehmen, nur um die Swans hier zu haben?", frage ich sie verblüfft, denn es würde wirklich einige Überwindung für uns kosten, menschliche Nahrung zu uns zu nehmen.

Wir können sie essen, aber schmecken würde es uns nicht. Und da wir sie nicht verdauen können, wird es genauso unangenehm sein, sie wieder loszuwerden.

„Glaub mir, es wird toll werden. Und gerade was Charlie betrifft, wird es eine gute Idee sein."

_Und Bella wird es auch gefallen, _bringt sie mir mit einem vielsagenden Blick bei.

Die Zeit, bis es für mich wieder am nächsten Morgen heißt, Forks High School, verbringe ich damit, weiter über Bella nachzudenken und wie ich die Physiotherapie gestalten werde. Ich weiß, wie ich es zu tun habe, um Bella wieder mobil zu machen, aber da ist nun mal die Tatsache, dass es sich bei meiner Patientin um Isabella Swan handelt. Was die Sache nun mal um ein vielfaches schwerer macht.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee. Aber Alice scheint mal wieder mehr zu wissen, als wir alle, denn sie ist unsagbar gut gelaunt, was nichts mit dem Essen zu tun hat. Denn auch ihr ist es etwas zuwider, wie wir das Essen später wieder los werden.

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule ist Bella weiter das Hauptthema. Gestern hatten manche Lehrer gar ihre Stunden darauf umprogrammiert und eine Lehrstunde über das Thema ‚Wie verhalte ich mich richtig im Wald' abgehalten.

Einige Schüler, bei denen Bella nicht gerade beliebt war, wie Lauren, sprühen wieder wilde Gerüchte umher, welche mich zur Weißglut bringen und ich nur dank Jasper nicht ausraste. Es fällt mir der Tage so oder so schon sehr schwer, die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

Angela Weber zeigt sich mal wieder als wahre Freundin. Macht sie sich wirklich ehrliche Sorgen um Bella und fragt Alice aus, wie es Bella geht, da sie weiß, dass unser Vater Bellas Arzt ist. Dabei übergeht Alice einfach mal Carlisles Schweigepflicht. Wobei man bei Angela eine Ausnahme ohne Bedenken machen konnte.

„Viel Spaß, Eddie", wünscht mir Emmett mit einem Schulterklopfen, nach der letzten Stunde.

Rosalie steht schweigsam neben ihm und hält ihren Blick, untypisch für sie, am Boden fest. Ich habe, seit Bella wieder zu Hause ist, meinen Zorn zurückgehalten, Rosalie aber auch weitestgehend ignoriert, um meine Wut nicht wieder aufkeimen zu lassen.

Ich bin nicht mehr wirklich wütend auf sie, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, sehe ich ihre Gedanken, in denen sich wieder und wieder der Unfall abspielt. Dabei keimt meine Sorge um Bella wieder auf und mein Zorn steigt erneut empor, selbst dass ich es gar nicht will. Ich weiß, dass es eine ordentliche Aussprache mit Rosalie benötigt, um wieder normal miteinander umgehen zu können. Doch mein Fokus liegt erst mal ganz allein auf Bella.

Emmett zieht seine Frau enger an sich, seine Miene nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich, als er Rosalies Reaktion bemerkt.

_Bitte rede mit ihr, _sagt mir seine verzweifelte, innere Stimme. Ich nicke ihm zu, deute ihm aber, dass es jetzt nicht passiert.

„Grüß Bells von mir, OK?", versucht er wieder locker zu wirken.

Dabei sieht Rose auf und mir springen viele Gedanken von ihr entgegen, dass sie mit mir sprechen möchte, aber auch mit Bella. Zu gern will sie mir sagen, dass ich von ihr ebenfalls liebe Grüße bestellen soll, doch hat sie Angst vor meiner Reaktion.

„Ich werde ihr schöne Grüße von euch beiden bestellen", versuche ich Rose zuzulächeln.

Ihr Blick erhellt sich endlich wieder etwas. _Danke. _Damit setze ich mich in meinen Volvo und bin erleichtert, Alice entwischen zu können, bevor sie mir sagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Diesen Moment möchte ich mal ungewiss angehen, ohne zu wissen, wie die Physiotherapie ausgeht.

Wird schon werden, rede ich mir immer wieder ein.

Am Haus der Swans angekommen, sehe ich Chief Swans Polizeiwagen, anstatt Renées. Ok, diese Vorwarnung hätte von Alice nun doch nicht geschadet. Anscheinend hat Charlie Renée zur Arbeit geschickt, damit er sich heute mal um Bella kümmern kann. Wohl eher, um mich zu beaufsichtigen, während ich mit seiner Tochter arbeite.

Tief durchatmend klopfe ich und höre schon bald darauf in der Küche einen Stuhl scharren, so wie die darauffolgenden schweren Fußstapfen. Charlies Gedanken sind alles andere als begeistert. Allerdings schlägt im Haus ein anderes Herz plötzlich schneller. Bellas.

„Guten Tag, Chief Swan", begrüße ich ihn, als er mürrisch die Tür öffnet.

_Warum muss der Junge nur so höflich sein? So scheint er mir, keiner Fliege was zuleide tun zu können. Dennoch, weiter Vorsicht. Ich will nicht, dass Bella noch mehr Schmerz erleidet._

„Hallo, Edward. Komm rein", zwingt er sich, nett zu wirken.

„Ist Mrs. Swan arbeiten?", frage ich.

„Ja, sie wird im Büro benötigt", bleibt seine Antwort kurz, aber überraschend sagt er die Wahrheit und ich sehe in seinen Gedanken, wie schwer es Renée heute Morgen fiel, Bella bei ihrem Vater zu lassen.

„Ich werde dann mal gleich zu Bella", sage ich und gehe die Treppe hinauf.

Wie fast erwartet, folgt mir Charlie.

Höflich klopfe ich an Bellas halb offener Tür und warte auf ein Zeichen von ihr, hinein zu kommen.

„Ja?", klingt sie überrascht.

„Hey", sage ich und stecke wie gestern meinen Kopf durch den Türspalt.

Sie schaut tatsächlich überrascht, blickt schnell zur Uhr, dann zu mir, und was ich dann sehe, erhellt meinen Tag, denn ein Leuchten bildet sich in ihren Augen. Und ihr Lächeln… Für einen Moment glaube ich, mein Herz wieder schlagen zu hören.

Doch der Moment wird jäh unterbrochen, als Charlie mich durch die Tür schiebt. Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt vor Bellas Bett stehen, die wie erwartet in ihrem Bett liegt, mit viel zu weiter Jogginghose, wohl von ihrem Vater, die am Gipsbein aufgeschnitten wurde, um es passend zu machen. Ihr T-Shirt soll wohl für mich bestimmt sein, denn drauf steht ‚Daddys Girl'.

Mein Blick scheint zu starr auf der Schrift zu brennen, denn Bellas Grinsen wird breiter, und auch Charlies Gedanken spiegeln es wieder. _Ja wohl. Halt dich an die Worte._

„Niedlich, oder? Hat Dad mir gestern Abend geschenkt", freut sie sich.

„Schönes Shirt", bekomme ich nur heraus.

Ein freudiges Lachen steigt aus Bellas Kehle und es kann schöner nicht klingen. Mein Blick scheint sie zu amüsieren. Aber besser so, als wäre sie ängstlich zurück geschreckt.

„Befreit?", frage ich sie.

Sie blickt zu den Krücken, dann zu mir, wieder zu den Krücken und zurück zu mir.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du fällst", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen, da ihre Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn mir verraten, dass die Krücken ihr Angst machen.

„OK. Ich vertraue dir", sagt sie mir mit einem rauen Unterton. Als würde sie mir etwas sagen wollen.

„Aber bevor wir mit den Krücken beginnen, müssen wir erst mal dein unverletztes Bein lockern, da es für die nächsten Wochen die meiste Last trägt."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragt sie nun, als könne sie es kaum abwarten.

Bella überrascht mich immer wieder.

„Leg dich einfach flach hin. Die Kissen müssen noch weg und dann kann ich dein Bein behandeln", lächle ich ihr zu.

Ich helfe ihr, die Kissen beiseite zu schieben, dabei sehe ich, wie sie mal wieder errötet ist, was mich meinerseits wieder zum Schmunzeln bringt. Ich liebe diese Verlegenheit an ihr.

Nun liegt sie da, wie auf dem Präsentierteller und lächelt mich so innig an, aber auch abwartend, was jetzt wohl passiert. Ich setze mich auf die Bettkante und will gerade ihren Fuß vom verletzten Bein nehmen, der aus dem Gips guckt, als Bella sich meldet. Allerdings nicht an mich.

„Dad, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir zuschaust, wenn ich mich hier abquäle. Das ist so schon peinlich genug", sagt sie leicht genervt.

Ich hatte Charlie doch tatsächlich vergessen, so vertieft war ich in Bella.

„Ich bleibe."

„Bitte, Dad. Tu mir das nicht an", fleht Bella ihren Vater an und wirft ihm einen Hundeblick zu, mit dem sie bei mir einiges erreichen könnte.

Charlie atmet tief durch und reibt seinen Nasenrücken. Er hat echt zu kämpfen, dies seiner Tochter abzuschlagen. Wie gestern, als sie ihn dazu brachte, mich die Therapie machen zu lassen.

„OK", atmet er schwer aus.

„Aber ich bin in der Nähe, falls du mich braucht", sagt er und wirft mir noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er zur Tür hinaus geht. _Wehe dem, er fasst mein Mädchen auch nur etwas zu fest an, dann Gnade ihm Gott. Warum hab ich dem überhaupt zugestimmt. Argh. Bella und ihr Welpenblick._

Ich kann nicht anders und muss lachen.

„Was?", fragt Bella.

Charlie ist nun unten und schaut Football, also kann ich es beruhigt Bella erzählen.

„Ihm gefällt gar nicht, was wir hier gleich tun werden. Wenn ich dich zu sehr anfasse, wird er mich erschießen. Außerdem hasst er es, dass er deinem flehenden Blick nicht standhalten kann", zwinker ich ihr zu.

Auf Bellas Lippen bildet sich erst ein ‚O', gefolgt von ihrem süßen Lächeln.

„Bitte sei ihm nicht böse, dass er so grummelig ist. Er macht sich nur Sorgen. Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen."

„Schon OK. Ich kann verstehen, dass er seinen Schatz beschützen will", sage ich ihr.

Ich rede mich in Bellas Gegenwart mal wieder um Kopf und Kragen. Normalerweise habe ich keine Probleme, mich zu artikulieren. Doch mit Bella in meiner Nähe, setzt mein Verstand gerne mal aus.

„Wollen wir?"

Bella nickt auf meine Frage hin, scheint aber noch in Gedanken zu sein. Erst als ich ihren Fuß greife, kommt sie wieder zu sich und schaut mich etwas verblüfft an.

„Ich massiere erst einmal deinen Fuß. Sicher ist er etwas taub von dem ganzen Stillliegen. Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Sie nickt mir erst leicht zu und schüttelt dann den Kopf, als hätte sie meine Frage nicht gleich realisiert. Ihre erneut anlaufenden Wangen bringen mich weiter zum Schmunzeln.

Ihr Fuß ist von einer dünnen Socke bedeckt. Wohl auch besser so, um sie nicht mit meinen kalten Händen zu verschrecken. Ich bewege ihren Fuß erst leicht hin und her, vor und zurück, um zu schauen, ob sie wirklich keine Schmerzen hat. Aber da sie mir ungerührt auf meine Hände schaut, hat sie wohl keine Schmerzen.

Als ich anfange, ihren Fußballen zu massieren und fortfahre an der Innensohle, schließt sie ihre Augen. Für einen Moment höre ich auf, weil ich denke, dass es ihr doch noch weh tut, doch ihre fast ärgerlichen Augen, die sich öffnen, nachdem ich aufhöre, sagen mir, dass es ihr ganz und gar keine Schmerzen bereitet.

„Das tut gut", sagt sie mit weicher Stimme und deutet mir bittend, weiter zu machen.

So fahre ich fort. Erst um ihre Fußmuskeln zu lockern, um dann die Fußreflexzonen zu massieren, um ihr ganzes Wohlbefinden zu steigern. Ihre geschlossenen Augen und das entspannte Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht sind mir Lohn genug.

Gleiches wiederhole ich an ihrem gesunden Bein, wo es ihr genauso gut tut.

Als ich fertig bin, blickt sie mich zufrieden an.

„Wow. Das kannst du wirklich gut, und gerne öfter machen", lacht sie mir zu.

„Gut, dann werden wir das jetzt bei jeder Stunde wiederholen", grinse ich sie an.

„Wir werden das noch öfter machen müssen, denn die Therapie beginnt erst so richtig wenn der Gips ab ist. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch eine Weile. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal dein gesundes Bein in Schwung bringen."

Mal schauen, ob es den gleichen Effekt haben wird, wie bei ihrem Fuß. Ich winkel ihr gesundes, aber müdes Bein an und knie mich vor sie. Eine Hand lege ich auf ihren Oberschenkel und mit der anderen greife ich ihre Wade. Ihr Fuß liegt dabei an meinem Oberkörper an, der zwar von einem Shirt bedeckt ist, ich aber dennoch ihre Wärme spüre. Und wie erwartet wird Bella rot. Sehr rot.

„Ist es dir zu unangenehm?", frage ich sie.

Auch wenn ich ihre Nähe missen würde, möchte ich es Bella nicht schlimmer machen, als es schon ist. Und als sie den Kopf schüttelt, mache ich erleichtert weiter. Ich winkel das Bein weiter an und spüre, wie sehr ihre Muskeln Bewegung brauchten. Deshalb lasse ich mir mit den Dehnungen mehr Zeit als sonst. Es fehlt mir noch, dass Bella später einen Krampf bekommt. Das kann in ihrer Lage sehr unangenehm sein.

Bei den Dehnübungen bleibt es nicht aus, dass ich näher an sie heran komme, wenn ich über sie gebeugt bin. Auch wenn ihre verlegenen roten Wangen bleiben, merke ich, wie sie sich mehr und mehr entspannt. Meine Nähe scheint sie nicht mehr zu stören.

Würde ihr Vater jetzt ins Zimmer kommen, bin ich mir gewiss, würde er mich von Bella runter reißen, da unsere Positionen auch andere Aktivitäten darstellen könnten. Doch es geht nun mal nicht anders, ohne Bella schmerzfrei zu dehnen. Und Bella gefällt es immer mehr, denn sobald ich mich wieder über sie beuge, lächelt sie mich an, schaut dann aber nach einigen Sekunden verlegen nach unten.

„Wie war die Schule?", fragt sie mich plötzlich.

Ich rutsche fast vom Bett, da ich nicht erwartet habe, dass sie anfängt, mit mir zu reden. Dadurch, dass mich ihr Anblick so gefangen hielt, vergaß ich völlig das Reden. Dabei wäre es ganz angebracht, um vielleicht auch etwas Intensität raus zu nehmen. Denn ich darf nicht vergessen, dass es hier um Bellas Gesundheit geht, nicht darum, ihr näher zu kommen. Was natürlich ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt ist.

„Langweilig ohne dich", grinse ich sie an.

„Wir haben bisher einen Tag zusammen in der Schule verbracht. Und ich erinnere dich ungern, wie dieser ausging", sagt sie und sieht aus, als hätte sie Letztes nicht sagen wollen.

„Stimmt. Dennoch musste ich immer an dich denken. War auch gar nicht anders möglich, denn die halbe Schule hat an dich gedacht."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Auch wenn es teilweise dumme Gedanken waren. Jessica Stanley ist der Meinung, dass du dich im Wald mit deinem Liebhaber getroffen hast und der dich, na du weißt schon. Einzig Angela Weber hat sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. So wie auch ihr Freund. Beide vermissen dich."

„Das hat sie mir vorhin geschrieben. Sie ist wirklich eine gute und ehrliche Freundin. Jess, naja, sie hat manchmal so ihre Tage, da ist sie kaum zu ertragen und dann kann sie wiederum eine tolle Freundin sein. Denke ich."

Sie lässt den Gedanken hängen, wohl wegen der Enttäuschung über Jessicas absurde Idee, was Bella passiert sei.

„Es mag zwar kein Trost sein, aber du findest neue Freunde. Ehrliche Freunde. Alice ist wie ausgewechselt, seit sie dich kennt. Danke, dass du ihr eine so wunderbare Freundin bist. Sie hat sich schon immer gewünscht, jemandem außerhalb der Familie näher zu kommen. Und du hast sie im Sturm erobert", lächle ich ihr zu.

„Alice ist ja nun auch meine ABF", lacht sie.

„ABF?", frage ich verwirrt.

Ich habe ja viel in Alice Gedanken gesehen. Dies aber nicht.

„Allerbeste Freundin. Ich kenne sie noch nicht lange, aber sie ist mir ebenfalls sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Emmett ebenfalls, auch wenn er mich immer ärgert", schmollt sie.

„Das ist Emmett. Ständig auf Streiche aus, aber dafür lieben wir ihn."

„Ja", lacht sie.

Kurz steht alles still. Unsere Bewegungen, so wie unsere Unterhaltung. Ich sehe, dass sie noch etwas sagen will, doch bekommt sie es nicht heraus. Und wieder bringt es mich um den Verstand, nicht ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie bekommt es nicht über die Lippen.

„Lass uns mit den Krücken beginnen", befreie ich sie aus ihrer verzwickten Lage.

„Setz dich auf", sage ich und reiche ihr eine Hand zur Hilfe.

In derselben Bewegung drehe ich sie etwas zur Seite, sodass sie nun im Bett aufrecht sitzt und ihr gesundes Bein am Bett runter hangelt. Ihr Gipsbein steht eher unschön vom Bett ab und sieht auch nicht sehr angenehm für sie aus.

Ich hole Bella die Krücken, stelle sie in ihre Größe ein und platziere sie unter ihre Arme. Ich führe ihre Hände zu den Griffen, dabei berühre ich sie länger als nötig.

„OK. Beim ersten Mal helfe ich dir noch auf, damit du dein Gleichgewicht findest. Versuch einfach mal aufzustehen", sage ich ihr und halte sie an den Schultern fest.

Sie setzt die Krücken auf und versucht sich hoch zu stemmen. Allerdings wäre sie so wieder nach hinten gefallen, hätte ich sie nicht fest im Griff.

„Versuch das nächste Mal, dein Gewicht erst auf dein gesundes Bein zu verlagern und stütz dich dann auf die Krücken. OK?"

„OK. Können wir es nochmal versuchen?"

Ich nicke ihr lächelnd zu und freue mich über ihren Einsatz. Dann lasse ich sie wieder zurück aufs Bett. Diesmal sichere ich sie nur ab, denn ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie es diesmal ganz alleine schafft.

Und sie enttäuscht mich nicht und macht es genau, wie ich es ihr gesagt habe. Die Freude darüber, dass sie es alleine geschafft hat, steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

„Sehr gut. Und nun versuch ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Ist gar nicht so schwer", muntere ich sie auf.

„Sagst du", murrt sie, macht sich aber dennoch auf, für die ersten Schritte.

Es sind kleine Schritte, aber dennoch kommt sie vorwärts. Als sie größere Schritte macht, gerät sie leicht in Rückenlage, weshalb ich mich hinter ihr platziere und ihr ganz nah folge. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennen uns.

Und dann passiert es. Sie fällt nach hinten. Natürlich fange ich sie auf. Dabei kommt sie mir so nahe. Mein Gesicht verheddert sich in ihren Haaren, dabei kann ich nicht verhindern tief einzuatmen und den berauschenden Duft von ihr wahrzunehmen.

Für einen kurzen Moment kommt der wilde Vampir in mir hoch und möchte nur eins, Bellas Blut. Doch ihr enttäuschtes Wimmern holt den Edward wieder in mir hervor. Ich knurre kurz, allerdings eher, um die Wut auf mich selbst hinauszupressen. Bella soll nicht mitbekommen, was eben für kurze Zeit in mir vor ging.

„Entschuldige."

„Hey. Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Deshalb machen wir das Ganze doch hier. Das wird schon", versuche ich ihr, Mut zu machen.

„Ich bin einfach zu tollpatschig", verlässt sie der Glaube.

Ich helfe ihr auf, drehe sie zu mir herum und schenke ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. Da sie enttäuscht zu Boden blickt, lege ich meine Finger unter ihr Kinn und bringe sie dazu, mich anzusehen. Erst nach einem langen Moment, sieht sie mir direkt in die Augen.

„Versprich mir bitte eins. Und das nicht nur heute. Gib nie auf. Kämpf für deine Ziele. Versprich es mir."

Sie atmet einmal durch, als würde sie die Worte einmal tief in sich aufnehmen.

„Versprochen", sagt sie leise.

„Geht das auch überzeugender?"

Das bringt sie wieder zum Lächeln.

„Versprochen", lacht sie.

„Geht doch. Wollen wir weiter machen?"

Diesmal nickt sie eifrig. Und nach einer halben Stunde hat sie die Krücken im Griff und hoppelt fröhlich durch ihr Zimmer.

„Wollen wir jetzt mal die Treppen versuchen?"

Sie schaut mich panisch an und schüttelt den Kopf. Darauf schaue ich sie durchdringend an und muss mich beherrschen, nicht zu lachen.

„Hast du nicht was versprochen?", sehe ich sie bestimmend an.

Daraufhin lässt sie resigniert die Schultern hängen und folgt mir in den Flur. Ich muss zugeben, wäre ich ein Mensch und müsste auf Krücken laufen, würde mir das Treppenlaufen auch schwer fallen. Vor allem, wenn man so ein zerbrechlicher Mensch wie Bella ist.

Doch ich sehe den wiederkehrenden Ehrgeiz in ihren Augen. Als wir uns am oberen Ende der Treppe befinden, höre ich erst, wie Charlie den Fernseher leiser stellt und dann aufsteht. Allerdings kommt er nicht in unser Blickfeld, sondern belauscht uns.

Bella muss mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich kurz auf meine Instinkte konzentriert habe und es um Charlie geht.

„Was?", fragt sie mich ganz leise.

„Charlie lauscht", hauche ich ihr ins Ohr und höre, wie ihr Herzschlag kurz aussetzt, um dann viel schneller zu schlagen.

Ob es an Charlies Lauschangriff lag, oder an meiner Nähe, kann ich leider nicht wahrnehmen. Unser Getuschel ruft auch Charlie auf den Plan. Am liebsten möchte er um die Ecke schauen, doch will er nicht Bella enttäuschen und reißt sich zusammen.

„OK. Das wird jetzt nicht einfach, aber du schaffst das. Hab keine Angst. Ich fang dich schon auf", zwinker ich ihr zu.

„Zuerst die Krücken und dann ziehst du dein Bein nach."

Sie nickt mir zu und holt erneut tief Luft. Ich gehe einige Stufen weiter runter, um mich vor sie zu stellen. Meine Hände lege ich erst mal an ihre Hüfte, was ihr Herz wieder kurz in Wallung bringt. Dabei soll es nur ihrer Sicherheit dienen.

Vorsichtig wagt sie die erste Stufe. Etwas wackelig, aber sie schafft es. Nachdem sie auch die zweite Stufe packt, streiche ich ihr sanft über die Hüfte.

„Prima. Jetzt lasse ich dich los."

Meine Hände gleiten von ihrem Körper und sofort vermisse ich den Kontakt. Aber ich denke wieder daran, dass es hier nicht um mich geht, sondern Bella.

Die nächsten Stufen meistert sie mit Bravour. Es dauert nicht lange und wir sind unten angekommen. Es war natürlich sehr anstrengend für Bella, deshalb setzt sie sich erschöpft auf die Treppe, als Charlie um die Ecke kommt.

„Wie läuft's?", will er wissen.

„Super. Ich hab es geschafft, die Treppen runter zu kommen, ohne mir oder Edward weh zu tun."

„Wow, Bells. Das schaffst du sonst nicht mal ohne Gips", grinst Charlie.

„Haha. Sehr witzig, Dad", ärgert sich Bella, muss aber dennoch mitlachen.

„Ich lass euch dann mal weitermachen", kommt es von Charlie und geht wieder Richtung seines Sessels.

_Der Junge muss wirklich Talent haben. Bella kommt die Treppen sonst nie rauf oder runter, ohne zu stolpern. Ich muss mich wirklich in ihm geirrt haben. Sein Einsatz, um Bella zu helfen, ist wirklich erstaunlich, dafür, dass sie sich noch nicht so lange kennen._

Danach schalte ich mich aus seinen Gedanken aus und konzentriere mich wieder auf Bella, denn diese steht schon wieder bereit, die Treppen hinauf zu steigen. Und das meistert sie besser, als das Runtergehen.

Wir gehen zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett setzt und ich mich neben sie.

„Danke, Edward. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das mit jemand anderem so hinbekommen hätte. Ich-ich kann mich dir anvertrauen. Ich weiß, du würdest nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert."

„Bella, es ist das Geringste was ich tun kann, schließlich sind wir dafür verantwort…"

„Nicht. Bitte gib dir oder den Anderen nicht die Schuld. Ich hätte einfach nicht so tief in den Wald gehen sollen, dann wäre das nie passiert."

Ihre Augen flehen mich regelrecht an, dem nicht zu widersprechen. Als ich dann auch nach längerem nichts sage, lässt sie sich nach hinten fallen.

„Wie geht es Rosalie?"

Sie ist doch unglaublich. Isabella Swan. Macht sich wieder mehr Gedanken über Andere, als über sich selbst. Aber das macht sie wieder so besonders.

„Sie macht sich große Vorwürfe. Ich mag mich nicht in ihrer Nähe aufhalten, weil sie immer wieder an den Unfall denkt. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, was geschehen ist. Ich soll dich von ihr und Emmett grüßen."

„Danke. Ich mache ihr sicher keine Vorwürfe. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden."

„Nein", sage ich bestimmend.

Sie schreckt zurück und ich merke zu spät, wie laut ich dabei gewesen bin.

„Bella, ich… es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihr redest. Nicht, bevor ich mit ihr geredet habe", flehe ich sie an.

„OK. Aber bitte rede mit ihr. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn sie sich meinetwegen weiter Vorwürfe macht. Bitte."

„Wie du wünschst", lächle ich ihr zu.

Auf einmal nehme ich einen Geruch war, der mir alles andere als gefällt. Quileute.

„Ich muss gehen", presse ich hervor.

„Wieso? Aber ich dachte…"

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Du bekommst gleich Besuch."

Ihre Panik verwandelt sich in Irritation, bis es ihr klar wird.

„Jacob. Er wollte mich heute Abend wieder besuchen kommen", sagt sie halb enttäuscht.

„Deshalb gehe ich besser."

„Aber.."

„Es geht nicht, Bella. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, OK? Warum kommen deine Eltern nicht morgen Abend schon zum Essen? Danach können wir die nächste Stunde angehen. Du hast das heute schon ganz gut gemacht und ich denke, dass Esmes Einladung nichts mehr im Wege steht", lächle ich ihr zu.

„Ich freu mich schon", strahlt sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich ebenfalls. Und Alice erst mal", hebe ich die getrübte Stimmung.

Für eine Weile grinsen wir uns an, schauen uns tief in die Augen. Doch der immer näher kommende Wolf zerreißt die angenehme Atmosphäre. Ich versuche, meine Wut zu unterdrücken und drücke stattdessen Bella einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dabei verfangen sich ihre Augen in meinen und ich bringe es kaum fertig, mich von ihr zu trennen.

Doch der aufröhrende Motor vor dem Haus beendet die innige Nähe von mir und Bella erneut.

„Bis morgen, Bella", hauche ich ihr ins Ohr.

Ich stehe auf und gehe rückwärts zur Tür, denn ich kann mich nicht von ihren Augen trennen. Und sie scheint auch noch nicht bereit dazu zu sein.

„Danke, Edward. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das schaffe. Bis morgen", sagt sie und ihr Lächeln wird breiter.

„Bye", sage ich und reiße mich von ihr los.

Gemächlich gehe ich die Treppen hinab. Im gleichen Moment klopft es und Charlie geht zur Tür. Er schaut zu mir. Ohne groß Emotionen zu zeigen, bin ich überrascht, dass er sich nicht freut, dass Jacob Black gerade vor der Tür steht.

Das ändert sich auch nicht, nachdem Jacob ihn freudig begrüßt. Danach blickt Jacob zu mir und seine frohe Laune verpufft sofort.

„Was machst du hier?", presst er hervor.

„Edward ist Bellas Physiotherapeut", kommt Charlie mir zuvor.

„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Charlie. Wie konntest du das zulassen?"

Chief Swan ist erstaunt über Jacobs Ausbruch. So kannte er den Sohn seines besten Freundes nicht. Jacob bebt und ich befürchte fast, dass er sich vor den Augen Charlies nicht mehr unter Kontrolle kriegen wird und sich verwandelt.

„Edward macht seinen Job überraschend gut. Ich war auch nicht begeistert, aber Bella kommt jetzt schon mit den Krücken besser klar, als mit zwei gesunden Beinen ohne Krücken", lacht Charlie und ich reihe mich ein.

Jacob hingegen macht es nur wütender. Zeit zu gehen.

„Ich geh dann mal. Auf Wiedersehen, Chief Swan. Jacob."

„Warte noch einen Moment, Edward", überrascht mich Charlie.

„Geh doch schon mal zu Bella, Jake. Sie wartet sicher schon."

Unbegeistert tut Jake, was Charlie ihm sagte und stampft die Treppen hinauf. Ich bin beruhigt, dass er seinen Zorn etwas zügeln kann. Dennoch gefällt es mir nicht, dass der Quileute bei Bella ist.

Charlie folgt mir nach draußen und beide bleiben wir an meinem Volvo stehen. Er blickt einmal umher, als wolle er sein Revier sichern und schaut mich dann direkt an.

„Es stimmt, ich war absolut nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass du Bellas Physiotherapie übernimmst. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Du machst das wirklich gut. Bella scheint sogar ihren Spaß daran zu haben. Ich hab dich falsch eingeschätzt, dafür will ich mich entschuldigen…."

„Chief Swan…", will ich unterbrechen, doch er hebt die Hand, um diesmal mich zu stoppen.

„Ich habe meiner Tochter beigebracht, niemanden vorab zu verurteilen und habe es selbst getan. Du bist ein guter Junge. Ob gut genug für meine Tochter, daran will ich noch nicht denken, aber tu ihr nicht weh, denn ich sehe, wie du sie ansiehst."

Darauf war ich jetzt nicht gefasst. Hat er mir gerade erlaubt, seine Tochter zu daten? Ich glaub es ja nicht. Dass ich nicht hoch im Kurs bei ihm stand, haben mir seine Gedanken oft genug gezeigt, aber nun haben sie sich verändert.

„Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", antworte ich ihm schnell.

„Charlie", sagt er und reicht mir dir Hand.

„OK. Charlie. Bis morgen", lache ich ihm zu und schüttel kräftig seine Hand.

Ich steige in meinen Volvo und fahre schnell davon. Nicht zu schnell, will ich mir doch meinen gewonnenen Kredit bei Charlie nicht zerstören. Als ich erst mal einige Kilometer gefahren bin, begreife ich so richtig Charlies Worte.

Der Weg zu Bella steht nun frei. Ich habe wirklich seinen Segen. Renée brauchte ich nicht mehr überzeugen. Nun hoffe ich doch, die Hauptperson überzeugen zu können, Bella selbst.

Wir haben heute schon einen guten Anfang gemacht. Ich denke, ihr Vertrauen in mich ist etwas gestiegen. Zumindest konnte ich keine richtige Angst bei ihr spüren, auch wenn Jasper das sicher besser hätte interpretieren können.

Sorgen bereiten mir nur die Wölfe. Jacobs Gedanken gefielen mir gar nicht. Sie zeigen Reue, wie er Bella behandelt hat. Aber was mich am meisten stört, sind seine Gefühle für Bella. Die gefallen mir ganz und gar nicht. Da muss ich aufpassen. Aber Charlie wird die beiden heute Abend nicht so in Ruhe lassen, wie, als ich bei Bella war. Beruhigend.

Nun heißt es erst mal, mich Rosalie zu stellen. Das wird uns allen gut tun, die Sache endlich hinter uns zu lassen.

TBC


	10. Das Gespräch

**Das Gespräch**

**Edwards POV**

Wie schon am Tag zuvor, als ich mit Carlisle von Bella wiederkam, wartet Alice auf mich. Eigentlich sollte mich ihre hüpfende Freude nerven, aber zum ersten Mal weiß ich warum und sie steckt mich an, denn mein Gesicht formt sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Als Alice dies sieht, springt sie mir entgegen und lässt mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie aufzufangen. Sie hat natürlich gesehen, wie es bei Bella verlaufen ist und wie nahe wir uns dabei gekommen sind. Und das wichtigste, sie hatte keine Angst vor mir.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es soooooo gut verläuft", zieht sie das o extra lang.

Unweigerlich muss ich laut lachen. Jasper muss in der Nähe sein, denn die umgebene Fröhlichkeit wird lockerer.

_Ist sie nicht niedlich, wenn sie vor Verlegenheit rot wird? _Ich kann nur nickend grinsen. _Du hast aber auch keine Gelegenheit verpasst, sie erröten zu lassen, nicht wahr? _Gut, dass ich nicht rot anlaufen kann, denn sonst hätte mich Alice ertappt.

„Konntest du schon sehen, wie das Essen morgen ausgeht?", denn ich brauch nicht zu erwähnen, dass es schon morgen stattfindet.

Anstatt mir mit Worten zu antworten, zeigt sie mir ihre Vision.

_Bella kommt ganz fröhlich in unser Haus gehumpelt, mit ihren Eltern an der Seite, die ein freundliches Lächeln tragen und beide eine schützende Hand an Bellas Rücken halten. Doch sie ärgert sich nicht mal darüber, obwohl sie die Hilfe nicht bräuchte, und hat ihre Augen nur auf mich gerichtet._

_Wieder steigt ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und lässt mich vor Freude bald explodieren. Jasper sieht zu mir und grinst mich breit an. Rosalie steht lächelnd neben mir, was heißt, dass unser Gespräch gut ausgehen wird. Sie geht auf Bella zu, die für einen Moment in Angst gerät, aber diese wieder verliert, als Rosalie sie lange umarmt und sich wieder bei ihr entschuldigt._

_Die Eltern begrüßen sich und wie erwartet, sind Esme und Renée gleich unzertrennlich und gehen in die Küche. Carlisle und Charlie begegnen sich Männern entsprechend nicht so enthusiastisch, aber mit einem kräftigen Händeschütteln. Charlie lobt das Haus und fragt nach der Arbeit im Krankenhaus, wie Carlisle die ersten Wochen bisher in Forks gefallen haben._

_Emmett benimmt sich ausnahmsweise, zum Wunsche seiner Frau, anständig, so dass das Essen reibungslos abläuft. Die anstrengenden Gesichter meiner Familie fallen bis auf Bella keinem auf. Sie strahlt die ganze Zeit und weiß nicht, wen sie als nächstes ansehen soll. Doch die meiste Zeit hängt ihr Blick aber an mir._

„Hey", sage ich, als Alice ihre Vision unterbricht und das russische Alphabet rückwärts aufsagt.

„Ich will dir doch nicht alles verraten, dass nimmt die Spannung", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Nur ihr Grinsen verrät mir, dass es was Gutes sein muss.

Jasper kommt hinaus, woraufhin sich Alice von mir löst und sie sich an ihn schmiegt. Sofort sind sie wieder in ihrer Welt und gleiten davon. Ich kann ihnen nur schmunzelnd hinterher schauen.

Carlisle ist noch im Krankenhaus, Esme einkaufen, also der beste Zeitpunkt, mit Rose alleine zu reden. Ich gehe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, wo ich sie mit Emmett erwarte. Mein Klopfen wird sofort mit einem herein erwidert. Vor dem Unfall hätten sie sich erst mal ansehnlich gemacht, doch Rose hält Emmett momentan zurück, nicht in der Laune irgendetwas zu machen. Und normalerweise würde Emmett laut protestieren, doch er hat mehr Verständnis für seine Frau, als ich ihm zugetraut habe.

Ich gehe also hinein, wo Emmett auf der Couch sitzt und Rose mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegt. Weder trägt Emmett sein typisch fröhlich Gesicht, noch Rosalie ihr glückliches, bestimmendes Lächeln. Als Rose mich sieht, schießt sie hoch und sieht mich ängstlich an. Diesen Ausdruck habe ich lange nicht bei ihr gesehen.

„Können wir reden?", frage ich sie.

„Natürlich", antwortet Rose und sieht zu Emmett.

Für einen Moment zögert er, will seine Frau nicht alleine lassen, doch als sie ihn liebevoll anlächelt, sieht er ein, dass es ein Gespräch nur zwischen Rose und mir sein muss. Er gibt ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und steht auf.

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, an meiner Konsole, falls ihr mich braucht", sagt er und geht an mir vorbei.

_Sei bitte nicht zu hart zu ihr, _höre ich seine Gedanken, als er längst raus ist. Einige Minuten stehe ich an der gleichen Stelle und sehe zum Fenster hinaus, bis Rosalie seufzt. Als ich zu ihr sehe, haftet ihr Blick, wie in den letzten Tagen immer öfter, wenn ich sie ansehe, am Boden.

Sie tut mir mittlerweile schon leid, wie sie sich selber fertig macht wegen der ganzen Sache. Ich muss wirklich alles geben, um meine Wut beiseite zu schieben, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr diesen Zorn auf sie hege.

Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu und setzte mich neben sie. Da sie sich nicht regt, greife ich nach ihrer Hand. Sie erschaudert, als sie meine Hand spürt, da sie mit dieser Geste nicht gerechnet hätte.

Rosalie und ich hatten nie so ein inniges Verhältnis, wie zum Beispiel mit Alice. Dafür ist Rosalie einfach zu anderes. Ich möchte das Wort selbstverliebt ungern in den Mund nehmen, aber so oder so ähnlich müsste man sie beschreiben. Doch gerade in diesem Moment ist davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie gleicht eher einem Häufchen Elend.

Es dauert wieder einige Momente, bis sie sich aufrichtet und mich ansieht. Würde sie weinen können, wären ihre Wangen nun mit Tränen bedeckt. Man sieht ihr den inneren Kampf an.

„Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, Edward. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient hätte, aber ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können. Bella war mir nie ein Dorn im Auge, wie ihr alle denkt. Es ist nur, ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie die Familie auseinander reißt. Angst, sie könnte unser Geheimnis erfahren und uns verraten. Doch ich habe sie vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt."

Ich kann ihr nur zustimmend zunicken.

„Mir ist noch nie ein Mensch wie Bella begegnet. Sie ist so warmherzig und loyal. Genau richtig für dich", lächelt sie mir gequält zu.

„Du musst mir glauben, dass ich im Wald Bella nie etwas Schlechtes wollte. Und schon gar nicht wollte ich ihr weh tun. Meine Wut war größer auf ihre Kamera, als auf sie selbst. Ich war so geschockt, was da gerade passiert war, dass ich sie nicht mal retten konnte. Wenn ich es doch nur rückgängig machen könnte."

Sie wendet ihren Blick wieder ab und lässt mich ihre Worte verarbeiten. Jedes einzelne Wort ist wahr. In Rosalie gehen noch mehr Gedanken durch, die sie nicht fertig bringt zu sagen. Aber sie weiß, dass ich sie sehen kann.

Rose höchstes Gut war es immer, unser Geheimnis zu wahren. Was das anging, war sie vorbildlicher, als wir alle zusammen.

Eines, was sie mir nicht sagen will, ist ihr Neid auf Bella. Neidisch ist sie auf fast alle Menschen, doch gerade weil Bella immer wieder unsere Wege kreuzte, hatte es Bella ihr besonders angetan. Doch hat sie selber mitbekommen, dass dieser Neid Unsinn ist.

Das Einzige, was sie jetzt noch möchte, ist Frieden mit Bella. Sie hat sogar ein wenig Angst vor Bella, weil sie weiß, dass sich Alice und ich uns sogar von ihr abwenden könnten, wenn sie mit Bella nicht zurechtkommt. Weswegen sie unbedingt mit Bella selbst reden möchte.

Sie sieht auch, was der Mensch Bella selbst in Emmett bewirkt, was den Neid-Faktor weiter hebt. Denn Emmett hat einen Narren an Bella gefressen. So sehr wie er sie ärgern will, möchte er sie auch beschützen. Und es war noch nie der Fall, dass jemand anderes außer Rosalie Emmetts Interesse so wecken konnte, wie es Bella tat.

Man merkt, wie Bella die ganze Familie beeinflusst. Auch Jasper, Esme und Carlisle. Jasper kann gar nicht anders, da Alice in Bella ihre Traum-Freundin gefunden hat. Esme ging vor ein paar Tagen, als sie Bella das Essen machte, richtig auf. Sie würde sich gerne mehr um sie kümmern dürfen und um sich haben. Carlisle hat zwar momentan noch ein Doktor-Patienten-Verhältnis zu Bella, aber ich konnte schon erkennen, dass er noch liebevoller mit Bella umging, als mit anderen.

Und das alles, weil er, wie auch Esme, weiß, wie viel mir Bella bedeutet.

Wie viel Jahre müssen sie meine Einsamkeit schon mit ansehen. Die ganze Familie wünscht sich endlich eine Liebe an meiner Seite. Und ich brauch nicht lange überlegen, wer diese Liebe sein könnte. Ich bin mir da sogar sicher, wenn es nicht Bella sein sollte, wird es nie eine sein.

„Du liebst sie, oder?", fragt mich Rose plötzlich.

Ist es denn schon Liebe? Wie beschreibt man Liebe? Ist es das Gefühl in meiner Magengegend, wenn ich Bella sehe? Oder die Tatsache, dass ich in Bellas Nähe alles um mich herum vergesse? Selbst, dass ich ein Vampir bin? Ist Liebe der Drang, immer bei ihr sein zu wollen? Ist es die Sorge, die sich in mir breit macht, wenn ich nicht bei ihr sein kann? Ist es der Hass, der sich in mir breit macht, wenn ich daran denke, dass Jacob Black gerade bei ihr ist und sie ebenfalls begehrt?

„Ich glaube ja", sage ich leise.

„Du glaubst?"

„Ich… ich hatte noch nie jemanden wie Bella getroffen. Noch nie habe ich für jemanden solche Gefühle gehegt. Ich kann es nicht mal beschreiben. Sie geht mir definitiv nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

„Lass es mir dir sagen, Edward. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen, dieses Strahlen in deinen Augen, wenn jemand von Bella redet. Und ich bin dankbar, dass es endlich jemanden da draußen gibt, der dies in dir hervorrufen kann. Es ist nicht leicht für mich zu akzeptieren, aber ich werde es für dich tun, und zwar die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Sie muss etwas besonderes sein."

„Das ist sie", sage ich ohne lange zu zögern.

Und mein Grinsen will gar nicht mehr aufhören, denn ich kann nur an Bella denken in ihren besten Situationen, wobei sie wohl jedem ein Lächeln entlocken könnte. Aber ich muss Rosalie noch meine Worte zu dem Unfall sagen.

Diesmal suche ich ihren Blick, den ich sie spüren lasse. Richtig eingeschüchtert schaut sie mich an.

„Rose, ich weiß um deine Liebe zur Familie und deiner Angst um unser Geheimnis. Ich sehe es jeden Tag, an deiner Härte, in deinen Augen. Du versuchst zwar, deine Gedanken vor mir zu verstecken, aber wenn du gerade mal unbefangen bist, sehe ich es. Genau wie ich die Wahrheit in deinen Gedanken über deine Worte sehe, und noch viel mehr", zwinker ich ihr zu.

Verlegen blickt sie zu Boden.

„Dein Hass auf Bella, beziehungsweise dein Neid auf Bellas Menschlichkeit, hat dich geblendet, aber ich weiß, du hättest ihr nie etwas angetan. Außer, sie hätte uns wirklich verraten."

Daraufhin nickt sie beschämt. Sie ist erleichtert, dass wir alleine sind und sie keiner sehen kann, wie sie hier neben mir sitzt und nicht die starke Rosalie ist.

„Aber es ist nicht geschehen. Bella lebt, sie wird wieder gesund und unser Geheimnis ist bei Bella in sicheren Händen. Sie wird dir verzeihen."

„Kannst du mir denn überhaupt verzeihen?", fragt sie und blickt mich verzweifelt an.

„Ich habe dir längst verziehen, Rose. Es fällt mir momentan nur schwer, in deiner Nähe zu sein, da ich einfach nicht mehr an den Unfall denken möchte, du es aber ununterbrochen tust."

„Erlaubst du mir, mit Bella zu reden?"

„Natürlich. Ich vertraue dir, Rose. Ich habe dir immer vertraut, deshalb war ich mir auch sicher, dass du Bella nichts antun wolltest, doch man kann unsere Instinkte leider nicht verbergen, da kann dein Wille noch so stark sein."

Wir lehnen uns beide in der Couch zurück und starren an die Wand. Rose hängt ihren Gedanken nach und überlegt, wie sie es mit Bella am besten angeht.

„Meinst du, Bella könnte meine Freundin werden? Ich beneide Alice sehr."

„Bella ist, wie du schon sagtest, ein sehr warmherziger Mensch und sie gibt jedem eine Chance. Auch dir."

Die Tür zu unserem Haus geht auf. Alice und Jasper sind zurück. Carlisle und Esme müssten auch bald wiederkommen.

„Wir sollten wieder zu den Anderen gehen. Emmett ist schon ganz unruhig", sage ich ihr.

„OK", kommt es nur von Rose.

Wir stehen gemeinsam auf, aber Rosalie ist noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt. Ich weiß, was jetzt helfen kann.

Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und umarme sie fest. Fester, als es einem Menschen gut tun würde. Und als ich spüre, wie sehr sie die Umarmung erwidert, weiß ich, wie sehr sie das brauchte. Als ich ihr leises Schluchzen höre, wird es mir etwas unangenehm, aber ich behalte sie in meinen Armen und streiche ihr über den Rücken.

Die Tür geht auf und Emmett tritt hinein, sein Blick möchte mich am liebsten töten, doch er wird besänftigt, sobald er das ganze Ausmaß erkennt.

_Du warst nicht zu hart, oder? _Ich schüttel meinen Kopf zu einem Nein, woraufhin er erleichtert die Schultern fallen lässt. Rosalie schaut auf und sieht ihren Gatten. Sofort bildet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Die beiden sind wirklich füreinander geschaffen.

Rose sieht zu mir, ohne etwas zu sagen. _Danke, Edward. Ich weiß dein Vertrauen und dein Verständnis zu schätzen. Ich werde dich nicht wieder enttäuschen._

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Rose. Lass uns in die Zukunft blicken, OK? Ich kann euch Schwestern sicher noch für Ratschläge gebrauchen", lache ich sie an.

_Das schaffst du schon alleine, kleiner Bruder. _Daraufhin küsse ich ihre Stirn, was sie ein wenig überrascht, denn diese Geste habe ich ihr selten gezeigt und übergebe sie an Emmett, der sie mit offenen Armen empfängt. _Danke, Mann, _kommt es von Emmett und gemeinsam verlassen sie das Zimmer.

Die Atmosphäre ist gleich leichter und unbefangener. Für Jasper muss es eine Fügung sein.

Auch ich fühle mich erleichtert, denn nun kann ich wieder Rose begegnen, ohne immer wieder an diesen verheerenden Unfall denken zu müssen. Die Spannung war in jedem Mitglied der Familie zu sehen und spüren.

Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, wo sofort an meine Stereoanlage trotte und mache etwas entspannte Musik an. Claude Debussy mit seinem Werk Beau soir. Setze mich auf meine Couch, starre in den Wald und kann nur an eins denken. Isabella Marie Swan.

TBC


	11. Verzaubert

**Verzaubert**

**Bellas POV**

Nachdem Edward gegangen ist und Jacob mir Gesellschaft leistet, kann ich Jakes Geschichten gar nicht folgen. Mir schwirrt nur eins im Kopf. Edward Cullen.

Ich hatte solche Angst vor der Physiotherapie, aus zweierlei Hinsicht. Einmal davor, ob ich es mit den Krücken hinbekomme und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Edward mir sehr, sehr nah sein würde.

Aber schon, als er mir die Füße massierte, dachte ich, der Himmel sei da. Es tat nicht nur gut, da ich nun schon mehr als drei Tage im Bett liege und vor mich her langweile, es war aber auch schön, seine Haut an meiner zu spüren. OK, die dünnen Söckchen waren dazwischen, aber ich konnte seine kühlen Hände dennoch sehr nah spüren, als wäre kein Stoff dazwischen.

Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn er das in unserer nächsten Stunde macht. Aber ich muss aufpassen, dass mir dabei keine unsittlichen Geräusche entfliehen, so gut war es.

Etwas unangenehm wurde es, als er mein gesundes Bein dehnt. Dabei sind wir uns so nah gewesen, wie ich es noch mit keinem Jungen war. Und das ich für Edward irgendwelche Gefühle hege, brauche ich mir schon lange nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde aber selbst diese Position recht angenehm, da Edward mich dabei so liebevoll anlächelte, dass ich dahin schmelzen wollte.

Das alles passierte ohne große Worte, deshalb versuchte ich, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Und zu meiner Überraschung ging er darauf ein und wir erzählten über dies und das. Als es zum Thema Jessica kam, war ich schon ein wenig enttäuscht. Wir waren nie die Freunde, wie Angela und ich, aber dass sie so etwas über mich denkt, hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut. Ein Grund, warum ich mich in die Freundschaft mit Alice weiter reinhängen sollte, denn sie ist immer ehrlich zu mir und kann niemandem etwas Böses wollen.

Die Krücken, ich dachte ich sterbe, aber Edward verlieh mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit, welche ich brauchte. So klappte es überraschend gut mit den Krücken. Selbst das Treppensteigen ist nun machbar. Edward macht Wunder wahr.

Denn gerade die Treppenübung hätte ich mit keinem anderen geschafft. Er vermittelt mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass ich keine Angst haben brauch.

Und endgültig in mein Herz geschlossen habe ich ihn, als ich Edward versprechen musste, nie aufzugeben. Egal was ich tue. Sein Blick dabei, dieses Flehen in seinen Augen, es war kaum zu ertragen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als es ihm zu versprechen.

Als ich es wieder die Treppen hoch geschafft habe, ohne einmal zu stolpern, unterhielten wir uns noch richtig gut. Auch über Rosalie. Es scheint ein heikles Thema für ihn zu sein, aber wenigstens hat er eingesehen, dass ich mit ihr reden muss, um endlich alles aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Leider wurden wir dann von Jake unterbrochen und ich war traurig, dass Edward gehen musste. Wie gerne würde ich es wollen, dass die beiden Freunde werden, denn auch, wenn Jacob sich die letzten Jahre idiotisch verhalten hat, möchte ich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden wollen. Wobei mir Edward im Moment viel mehr bedeutet, als Jake es je getan hat. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf morgen, da das Essen bei den Cullens schon morgen stattfindet.

Das wird sicher schön, ich kann es kaum abwarten Esme wiederzusehen.

„Warum grinst du so?", reißt mich Jacob aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ach nichts", antworte ich schnell.

„Es ist dieser Cullen, oder?", fragt er giftig.

„Er heißt Edward", antworte ich schnippisch.

„Magst du diesen Schnösel etwa?"

Wieder schafft es Jacob, dass ich wütend auf ihn werde, dabei will ich es gar nicht.

„Edward ist kein Schnösel. Er ist jedenfalls netter zu mir, als du es in den letzten Monaten warst", wüte ich zurück.

Das sitzt, denn er zieht sich bedröppelt zurück, wie ein Hund, der den Schwanz einzieht. Er weiß genau, was er mir damit angetan hat, aber würde nie ein Wort zu mir sagen. Geschweige denn, sich entschuldigen. Wofür sollte er sich denn auch entschuldigen?

„Ich geh dann mal besser", sagt er traurig und geht an mir vorbei, wo ich die ganze Zeit weiter mit den Krücken trainiere, um Edward damit morgen zu überraschen.

Er ist schon fast zur Tür hinaus, da kommt er wieder zurück und sieht mich ernst an. Dabei fasst er mich recht barsch am Unterarm.

„Ich kann dir nur empfehlen, dich von ihm fernzuhalten. Er ist zu gefährlich für dich und lange nicht gut genug. Seine Familie ist nicht die Traumfamilie, wie sie scheint", sagt er verbissen und sein Griff wird schmerzvoll.

Dabei merke ich nicht nur den Schmerz, sondern auch, wie extrem warm Jake ist, dass ich mir fast Sorgen mache. Aber nur fast, da sein rasender Blick mich um Zentimeter schrumpfen lässt und sein Griff stärker wird. Doch ich traue mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. So habe ich meinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Und so möchte ich auch nicht sein Freund sein.

Erst, als ich vor Schmerz leise wimmer und eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinabläuft, löst er den Griff und scheint zu begreifen, was er gerade getan hat. Sein Blick entsetzt, dennoch sind Spuren seiner Wut zu sehen.

„Das wollte ich nicht", kommt es von ihm leise und läuft aus der Tür.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da stehe und zur Tür starre, bis Mom lächelnd in meiner Zimmer kommt. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwindet, als sie meine Miene sieht.

„Bella, Schatz, alles OK?"

„Ähm, ja, alles bestens", sage ich mit Verzögerung.

Ihrem Gesicht kann ich ansehen, dass sie zu gerne nachhaken möchte, aber sie kennt mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass schweigen jetzt das Beste wäre. Ich wette, sie ahnt, dass es mit Jake zu tun hat, da sie ihn gesehen haben muss, als er wie wild das Haus verließ.

Stattdessen bildet sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du stehst ja auf Krücken", versucht sie erst gar zu verstecken, dass es eine Überraschung ist, dass ich mit den Dingern so gut klar komme.

Renée kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich stürmisch. Danach sieht sie mich mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen an. So lange, bis auch ich grinsen muss und ich wieder die Wärme in meinen Wangen spüre.

„Edward scheint seine Arbeit gut gemacht zu haben", ist es mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Ich nicke nur grinsend. Und zeige ihr, wie gut ich schon mit den Krücken laufen kann. Danach gehen wir runter in die Küche, um Abendbrot zu essen. An solchen Tagen bringt Renée meistens etwas vom Diner mit, wie auch heute.

Renée, wie auch Charlie, sind weiter erstaunt, als ich ganz ohne Hilfe die Treppe hinunter komme, auch wenn ich Edwards Nähe dabei schon vermisse. Auch habe ich mehr Angst. Mit Edward war ich mir sicher, dass mir nichts passieren könnte. Das würde er nichts zulassen.

„Was war mit Jacob los?", fragt Charlie später, als wir am Essen waren.

Normalerweise würde ich jetzt um das Thema herum reden, doch ich trage ein großes Geheimnis in mir, welches ich Charlie und Renée nicht erzählen kann, da will ich beide nicht noch mehr anlügen.

„Er ist nicht sehr begeistert, dass Edward meine Physiotherapie macht."

„Ist er etwa eifersüchtig?", witzelt Renée.

„Ja, klar", lache ich gespielt.

Charlie hingegen findet es weniger lustig. Ist er noch immer so schlecht auf Edward zu sprechen? Er hat sich doch wirklich als vornehmlicher Mensch gegeben. Ist immer nett und höflich.

„Hast du ein Problem mit Edward?", frage ich ihn direkt.

„Nicht mehr", antwortet er bald zu ehrlich.

„Ich hab mich schon bei ihm entschuldigt. Er ist wirklich ein feiner Kerl. Und ich sehe, welchen Effekt er auf dich hat. Ich kann ihm mittlerweile mehr vertrauen als Jacob."

„Dad", versuche ich ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nein. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben, wie gemein er in den letzten Monaten zu dir war. Ich dachte, es wären einfache Jungenstreiche, dass er dich damit so verletzt hat, habe ich erst heute gesehen, als du so fröhlich mit Edward warst."

„Dad", werde ich rot.

Renée und Charlie amüsieren sich nur.

„Du magst ihn, oder?", fragt mich meine schmunzelnde Mutter.

„Bitte, Mom. Ich kenne ihn doch erst ein paar Tage", versuche ich mich rauszureden, kann dabei aber nicht vermeiden, rot anzulaufen.

„Wie süß. Bella ist verliebt."

„MOM. Hör auf. Ich bin nicht verliebt. Edward ist ein Freund. Mehr nicht."

Zu allem Überfluss stimmt Charlie in Renées Lachen mit ein. Sonst würde er jegliche Schwärmerei verbieten. Jetzt habe ich beide gegen mich. Argh. Das muss ich ändern.

„Also würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mit Edward ausgehe, wir uns küssen und dann miteinander Sex haben?", richte ich mich ernst an meinem Vater, muss mir allerdings genau wie Renée das Lachen verkneifen.

Charlie hingegen verschluckt sich an seinem Essen, wobei Mom laut los prustet und nicht mehr an sich halten kann. Er schaut mich entsetzt an, als er aber mein Grinsen sieht, beginnt auch er zu lachen.

„Nicht schlecht, Bella. Für einen Moment hattest du mich", zeigt er mit dem wackelnden Finger auf mich.

Der Rest des Abends verläuft ruhig. Zusammen schauen wir ein Spiel der Seattle Mariners gegen die Oakland Athletics. Ich werde dabei so müde, dass ich fast einschlafe und Charlie mich die Treppen hinauf trägt. Renée hilft mir, mich zu waschen und mich umzuziehen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen bin.

Als ich aufwache ist es schon fast 12 Uhr. Ich schrecke hoch, denn so lange habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Aber so langsam gewöhne ich mich daran. Hoffentlich darf ich bald wieder zur Schule, aber Carlisle ist der Meinung, ich sollte die Woche noch zu Hause bleiben.

Eigentlich sollte der Schlaf ja gut tun, da ich aber nun meine morgendliche Ration Schmerzmittel verpasst habe, schmerzen mir alle Knochen. Zur Rettung naht meine Mutter, die mit Charlie den Wachdienst getauscht hat. Charlie hat seine Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Nur so Sachen wie waschen und auf Toilette gehen, waren für uns beide nicht sehr angenehm.

Renée kommt um die Ecke und sieht mich liebevoll an.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragt sie mich und stellt ein Tablett, mit einem Mix aus Frühstück und Mittag, neben mir auf mein Bett.

„Wunderbar", antworte ich ehrlich, als sie mir auf die Stirn küsst.

„Hat Edward dich wohl ganz schön ran genommen", grinst sie, während ich Renée nur geschockt anstarre.

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ihre Worte richtig in sie eindringen und sie laut los prustet.

„Bella, so mein ich das doch nicht."

„Bitte, Mom. Nicht schon wieder."

„Ach, Bella. Das braucht dir doch nicht unangenehm sein, dass du Edward magst", neckt sie mich weiter.

„MOM. Hör auf", versuche ich ernst zu bleiben, muss allerdings ertappt grinsen.

Zusammen lachen wir und Renée umarmt mich herzlich. Diese Momente liebe ich. Wenn Renée arbeiten geht, hat sie nicht allzu viel Zeit. Da reicht es manchmal nur für eine Umarmung. Doch wenn sie frei hat, verbringen wir gerne Stunden zusammen im Bett und kuscheln. Charlie ist dafür gar nicht zu haben, aber ich denke, es ist eher sein männlicher Stolz, der ihn daran hindert.

Renée erzählt mir, während ich esse, ein wenig von ihrem gestrigen Arbeitstag, von ihrer Kollegin Samantha, deren Eltern einen schweren Verkehrsunfall hatten, weshalb Renée arbeiten kommen musste, und das sie sich schon sehr auf die Cullens freut. Sie kann es gar nicht abwarten, wieder auf Esme zu treffen.

Sie hatten sich zwar schon kurz gesehen, als sie zu den Cullens nach meinem Unfall kamen, aber da hatte Renée absolut keine Gedanken an ihre vielleicht zukünftige Freundin verschwendet und war mit der Sorge um mich beschäftigt. Am liebsten möchte sie noch ein Dessert machen, um nicht mit leeren Händen da zustehen. Doch ich versichere ihr, dass Esme genug für alle machen wird und sie doch stattdessen lieber eine Blume mitbringen soll. Ich habe einige Orchideen im Haus der Cullens gesehen, darüber würde sich Esme sicher freuen.

Vielleicht sollte ich Alice fragen, die müsste es ja wissen.

Aber erst mal hilft Renée mir ins Bad. Ich komme zwar schon alleine rein, aber es würde mehrere Stunden dauern, alles alleine zu machen. Mit einem Stuhl vor dem gefüllten Waschbecken lässt Renée mich alleine.

Weil es letzte Nacht etwas frischer war, hatte ich mir einen Pulli überzogen, deshalb sehe ich auch erst jetzt, wo ich ihn ausziehe, dass Jacobs Besuch seine Folgen hat. An meinem linken Arm prangt ein großer blauer Fleck. Und er hat sich noch nicht mal zu Ende entwickelt. Schöner Mist. Wenn das Charlie sieht. Das heißt, später etwas Langes anzuziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später bin ich fertig angezogen. Da es noch etwas über zwei Stunden sind, bis wir zu den Cullens fahren, habe ich mir noch meine bequemen Sachen angezogen. Renée kämmt mir noch die Haare und überlässt mir ihren Laptop, damit ich Alice nach den Blumen fragen kann. Denn witziger Weise habe ich noch immer nicht ihre Telefonnummer. Ich sollte sie danach fragen.

Ich schmeiße den Messenger an und siehe da, Alice ist online.

_**Waldfee: **_Hi Alice. Du online und nicht shoppen?

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllla. Hey. Nein, ich hab gesehen, dass du mich was fragen willst. :P

_**Waldfee: **_Na dann kennst du ja meine Frage, oder?

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Jap. Ich hab schon gesehen, dass Esme sich über eine Frauenschuh-Orchidee freuen würde. Fahrt am besten gleich zu Ellis Blumenladen. Bei Flowers gibt es die selten.

_**Waldfee: **_Danke, Alice. Und wird es für euch wirklich kein Problem mit dem Essen? Ich freu mich zwar darauf, aber ich will auch nicht, dass ihr euch quält.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Awww. Wie süß von dir. Aber glaub mir, es wird es wert sein. *g*

Ich wollte gerade antworten, da klingelt es.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Ah, dass müsste der UPS-Mann sein. Ein Paket für dich. *gg*

Und tatsächlich kommt Renée eine Minute später zu mir nach oben und übergibt mir fragend das Paket.

„Eine Paket von Alice Cullen", sagt sie mir.

In ihren Augen schimmert die Neugier, doch nach Minuten des Anstarrens, geht sie wieder resigniert aus meinem Zimmer.

„Ich will erst sehen was es ist, OK?", rufe ich ihr hinter her, weil mein schlechtes Gewissen mich plagt.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Pack schon aus. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

Ich tue, was mir befohlen wurde und öffne das Paket. Hinter jede Menge Krepppapier schimmert etwas Stoff. Blauer, seidener Stoff. Ich ziehe es raus und schiebe den Karton von meinem Schoß. In den Händen halte ich doch tatsächlich ein Kleid. Nicht zu elegant, aber dennoch vornehm. Als ich das Markenemblem sehe, fallen mir bald die Augen raus.

_**Waldfee: **_Alice. Was zum Henker…?

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Nicht protestieren. Anziehen. Du wirst wunderschön aussehen. Und Edward wird es auch gefallen. -.o

_**Waldfee: **_Nein, Alice. Du nicht auch noch.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Oh doch. Renée und ich könnten Freunde werden. Hihi. Es wird toll werden, Bella. Edward freut sich auch schon, dich wiederzusehen.

_**Waldfee: **_ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Ach, Bella. Akzeptiere endlich, dass Edward dich mag und du ihn.

Ich kann es echt nicht mehr hören. In diesem Fall, lesen. Edward und ich kennen uns gerade mal ein paar Tage. Ja er ist nett und er hat was, was mich öfter an ihn denken lässt, aber mehr kann ich momentan nicht zugeben. Vielleicht entwickelt sich mehr. Aber ich habe immer wieder den Aspekt im Hintergedanken, dass er ein Vampir ist.

Und das Ausschlaggebende, warum ich erst gar nicht den Gedanken hege, dass je etwas passieren könnte, zwischen mir und ihm, liegt doch klar auf der Hand. Ich will mich nicht als hässlich bezeichnen, aber im Vergleich zu Edward und seiner Familie, bin ich doch eher eine graue Maus. Warum sollte Edward was mit mir anfangen wollen? Obwohl er mir ja schon einmal sagte, dass ich ihm viel bedeute.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Erde an Bella.

_**Waldfee: **_Sorry, Alice. War gerade in Gedanken.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_An Edward?

_**Waldfee: **_ALIIIIIIIIIIIIICE… Versprich mir, das heute Abend zu unterlassen.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Och manno. OK. Aber du musst das Kleid tragen. Hhm. Am liebsten würde ich vorbei kommen und dir die Haare machen. Darf ich?

_**Waldfee: **_Nein.

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttte.

_**Waldfee: **_Bis später, Alice. :P

_**Jaspers Elfe: **_Spielverderber. Bis später. Freu mich, vor allem auf Edwards Gesicht. Hihi.

_**Waldfee: **_Bye, Alice.

Bevor Alice noch etwas antworten kann, gehe ich offline.

„MOM!", rufe ich.

Schnell kommt sie um die Ecke. Sicher hat sie oben irgendwo schon darauf gewartet, dass sie sehen kann, was in dem Paket ist. Als sie das Kleid sieht, schlägt sie die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ist das schön", sagt sie, als sie das Kleid hochhält.

„Hat Alice mir gesch.. geliehen für heute Abend", sie muss nicht unbedingt wissen, dass Alice mir so ein teures Geschenk macht.

„Und dann lässt sie es extra schicken?"

„Sie hatte keine Zeit, es vorbeizubringen. Alle freuen sich schon auf das Essen", lenke ich ab.

„Schön. Hast du Alice gefragt?"

„Jap. Frauenschuh-Orchideen liebt Esme sehr. Wir können ja auf dem Weg zu den Cullen bei Ellis Blumenladen anhalten. Da bekommen wir sicher eine."

„OK. Soll ich dir helfen beim Anziehen?"

„Ich versuche es erst mal alleine. Ich hasse es, so abhängig von euch zu sein."

Naja. So schlimm ist es nicht, aber ich will vermeiden, dass Renée den blauen Fleck sieht.

„Ach, Schatz", sagt sie liebevoll und legt eine Hand an meine Wange.

„Du weißt doch, wie gerne ich dir helfe. Schließlich bist du mein kleines Mädchen. Als Baby musste ich dir auch den Po abwischen und den Strampler an- und ausziehen", dabei bekommt sie einen träumenden Blick in den Augen.

„Mom, bitte. Willst du mich heute irgendwie ärgern? Ich flehe dich an, dass heute bei den Cullens zu unterlassen", sage ich streng.

„Hhmmm. Meinst du nicht, Edward möchte gern solche Geschichten hören?", lacht sie.

„MOM", schimpfe ich und haue ihr lasch gegen den Arm.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ruf einfach, wenn du mich brauchst", geht sie lachend aus dem Zimmer.

Ich habe erst mal fünf Minuten damit zu tun, meine heißen Wangen zu beruhigen. Hoffentlich wird das kein peinlicher Abend.

Bevor ich beginne, mich fertig zu machen, schau ich im Internet, ob ich eine günstige Kamera finde, um meine alte zu ersetzen. Wo die geblieben ist, weiß ich gar nicht. Ist mir auch relativ egal. Sie würde mich eh nur an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag erinnern, an den ich nicht mehr denken möchte.

Das Kleid anzuziehen ist gar nicht schwer. Alice hat mitgedacht. Mir die Haare zu machen dagegen, war nicht so leicht. Sie sollten dann doch schon zu dem Kleid ein wenig elegant aussehen. Aber dank der Gene, wo ich bei den kürzeren Haaren meine Eltern nicht weiß, von wem, brauche ich meine Haare nur etwas bürsten, um ansehnliche Wellen zu formen. Ein Haarreifen, farblich passend zum Kleid, Omas Perlenohrringe, leichtes Mascara und etwas Lipgloss, fertig bin ich.

Ach nein. Meine Strickjacke. Die darf ich nicht vergessen. Der große blaue Fleck darf nicht zu sehen sein.

Mit dem Kleid und den Krücken ist es gar nicht so leicht, die Treppe hinunterzukommen. Deshalb bin ich Charlie dankbar, als er mich die letzten fünf Stufen herunter hebt. Sein Lächeln, als er unten stand und zu mir hoch schaute.

„Wow, Bella. Du siehst bezaubernd aus", sagt er mir, als er mich auf meine Füße stellt und mich nochmals von oben bis unten begutachtet.

„Danke, Dad. Du sieht aber auch sehr anständig aus."

Und tatsächlich hat er sich ordentlich raus geputzt. Nun gut, sicher hat Renée ihn eingekleidet. Sonst würde er nicht diesen dunkelbraunen legeren Anzug tragen. Sein weißes Hemd hat die beiden oberen Knöpfe offen, ohne Krawatte versteht sich. Gemeinsam gehen wir in die Küche, wo Renée sich gerade ihren Ohrring zumacht.

Auch sie hat sich ordentlich raus geputzt. Sie trägt ein weinrotes Cocktail-Kleid, mit einem Bolero. Außerdem hat sie noch die kostbare Perlenkette um, die Charlie ihr zu ihrem zehnten Hochzeitstag geschenkt hat.

Wir sehen aus, als würden wir in die Oper gehen. Wenn wir zu den Clearwaters und den Blacks zum Essen fahren, kleiden wir uns nicht so elegant. Aber wir gehen ja auch zu den Cullens. Schon an ihrer normalen Garderobe kann man sehen, dass auch sie sich etwas feiner kleiden werden. Und wenn Alice mir schon so ein Kleid schickt, bin ich gespannt, was uns erwartet. Was Edward wohl trägt?

Erwischt, sagt mir mein Gewissen. Wieder habe ich an Edward gedacht in einer Art und Weise, wie man es nicht bei einem normalen Freund tut.

Da es mit mir ja etwas länger dauert, machen wir uns dann auf den Weg, nachdem Renée abermals in meinen Haaren rumspielte, um sie perfekt zu machen. Sie ist ganz aufgeregt. Sie will unbedingt, dass alles perfekt wird und sie sich mit Esme anfreunden wird. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich bestens verstehen werden.

In Ellis Blumenladen holt Renée noch die Orchidee. Charlie und ich warten in Renées SUV. Auch wenn Charlie lieber in seinem Polizeiwagen fahren wollte, haben Renée und ich uns vehement dagegen gesträubt.

Mit knallrotem Kopf kommt Renée wieder raus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt Charlie besorgt.

„Nichts. Aber mich haben alle angeschaut, als hätte ich drei Köpfe", sagt sie irritiert, als Charlie den Motor anlässt.

„Naja, Mom. Durch Forks laufen nun mal selten Leute in deiner Abendgarderobe. Die Cullens werden deshalb auch immer schief angeschaut, nur weil sie so vornehm gekleidet sind", werfe ich mit ein.

Den bitteren Unterton in meiner Stimme kann ich dabei nicht unterdrücken. Charlie schaut wohlwissend zu mir in den Rückspiegel. Auch ihn nervt es, wie oberflächlich die Leute in Forks manchmal sein können. Und da es eben auch noch Renée betraf, brodelt es mächtig in ihm. Nur Renées beschwichtigende Hand auf Charlies Unterarm hält ihn zurück, in den Laden zu stürmen und die Leute anzubrüllen.

Stattdessen setzen wir unsere Fahrt fort. Die Blume für Esme sieht wirklich schön aus. Kein Wunder, dass sie diese Art von Blume mag.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es doch noch so weit zu den Cullens geht, vor allem so tief im Wald. Als mich Edward und Carlisle nach Hause gefahren haben, konnte ich nicht darauf achten, wie und wo das Haus lag. Da hatte ich andere Sorgen. Jetzt, mit klarem Kopf, nehme ich viel mehr wahr. Sie wohnen wirklich im Nichts von Forks. Die Auffahrt zum Haus ist bald so lang, wie die Straße, in der wir wohnen.

Da überrascht es mich nicht, dass uns am Ende der Auffahrt eine wahnsinns Villa begrüßt. Vergleichbares gibt es in Forks nicht. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es hier draußen so etwas geben würde.

Dass meine Eltern ebenfalls erstaunt sind, über das, was sie sehen, zeigen ihre offenen Münder. Und das Staunen bricht nicht ab, als wir Richtung Garage schauen, wo nicht nur Edwards Volvo und Emmetts Jeep steht. Dort stehen auch noch ein roter BMW Convertible, ein großer, dunkler Mercedes und ein Aston Martin. Und das sind die Wagen die vor der Garage stehen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sich für weitere Schätze dahinter verstecken.

„Bella", höre ich meine quirlige Freundin rufen.

Sie steht an der Eingangstür mit einem breiten Grinsen und offenen Armen. Wäre ich nicht an Krücken, würde ich jetzt sogar auf sie zu stürmen und sie umarmen, denn ich freue mich wirklich, sie zu sehen.

Alice Stimme muss auch meine Eltern aus ihrer Starre gerissen haben, denn sie steigen aus. Charlie macht mir die Tür auf und hilft mir auszusteigen. Als wir zur Tür gehen, stehen nun auch Esme und Carlisle da. Beide mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alice kann sich nicht mehr halten und stürmt auf mich zu.

„Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen", sagt sie mir, während einer kräftigen Umarmung.

„Ich mich auch, Alice", kriege ich heraus.

„Vorsicht, Alice. Bellas Unfall ist noch gar nicht so lange her", mahnt Carlisle.

Mit einem Schmollmund löst sich Alice von mir. Doch mein freudiges Grinsen vertreibt ihren kurzen Trübsinn.

Unsere Eltern begrüßen sich zögernd. Aber kaum, dass Renée Esme die Orchidee überreicht, ist zwischen den Müttern das Eis gebrochen. Esme umarmt mich zur Begrüßung mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, ist aber schnell wieder mit Renée beschäftigt.

Zwischen Carlisle und Charlie fällt die Begrüßung etwas nüchterner aus. Aber mehr als ein kräftiger Handschlag muss man von den Männern auch nicht erwarten. Ich denke, mit der Zeit werden sie schon über ihre Berufe ins Gespräch kommen.

Alice will gar nicht mehr loslassen, doch so, wie sie mich momentan am Arm hält komme ich nicht vom Fleck. Da kommt mir mein Physiotherapeut zur Rettung. Edward kommt mit einem sanften Schmunzeln durch die Tür und sieht meinen hilfeschreienden Blick.

„Alice, Bella kann so nicht laufen. Lass sie los", sagt er, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen.

„Hi, Bella. Wie geht es dir?"

Klang seine Stimme schon immer wie das schönste Glockenspiel der Welt? Oh Gott, es geht wieder los. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, sonst platze ich heute noch vor aufsteigender Röte. Nicht vergessen, zu antworten, wäre schon mal ein Anfang.

„Hi, Ed-Edward. Danke, mir geht's gut. Ich habe gestern noch fleißig geübt", sage ich ihm stolz und führe es ihm vor, indem ich auf ihn zu hoppel.

Aber wie soll es bei mir auch anders sein, rutsche ich vor ihm mit einer Krücke weg und lande in den Armen, in die ich gehöre, also ich meine die von Edward. Bei jedem anderen würde ich nun vor Wut platzen, aber Edwards Kichern, darauf kann man einfach nicht wütend werden.

Erst Alice lauter werdendes Lachen reißt mich aus meiner Starre und ich blicke beschämt zu Boden.

„Hey, das war doch schon gut. Dass die Krücke vom Boden rutscht, dafür kannst du doch nichts. Du kannst es mir ja später auf rutschfestem Boden nochmal zeigen", grinst er mich unverschämt an.

Gemeinsam gehen wir nun endlich ins Haus. Bevor ich überhaupt dazu komme, mich umzusehen, bin ich gefangen in der nächsten Umarmung. Mich wundert es nicht, als ich die muskulösen Arme Emmetts Spüre. Er wirbelt mich ein paar Mal im Kreis, bis mir schwindelig wird. Als er mich wieder absetzt, kralle ich mich an ihm fest, sonst würde ich vor Schwindel umkippen.

„Hab dich auch vermisst", lacht er mir ins Ohr.

„Ein Hi hätte auch gereicht, Emmett", schlage ich ihm auf die Schulter.

Zum Glück nicht all zu hart, denn ich habe mal wieder vergessen, dass meine vampirischen Freunde so hart wie Granit sind. Hätte ich mit all meiner Energie zugeschlagen, hätte ich mir wohl meine Hand zertrümmert. Das könnte ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Autsch", sagt Emmett spielerisch und stellt sich zu Rosalie, die auf den Boden sieht.

Erst als Emmett ihr ermutigend die Stirn küsst und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstert, schaut sie nach oben. Ihre Schüchternheit schockt mich regelrecht. Sie schaut erst ängstlich zu mir. Doch als ich ihr zulächle, heben sich auch ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

„Hi, Rosalie."

„Hi, Bella."

Bis auf Charlie und Renée sind alle Blicke besorgt auf diese Situation gespannt. Wobei ich mich frage, weshalb.

Jasper, der Mann der Gefühle, fühlt die zerreißende Stimmung, und unterbricht sie, indem er auf mich zu kommt und mich mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange begrüßt.

„Hey, Bella. Schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht", sagt er und kehrt an die Seite von Alice zurück.

Nur einen Augenblick später ist Edward wieder an meiner Seite, mit versteinernder Miene auf Jasper gerichtet. Seine anderen Geschwister grinsen nur amüsiert. Und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen ordentlichen Hunger mitgebracht. Esme hat für mindestens zwanzig Leute gekocht", erwähnt Carlisle und drückt seine Frau liebevoll an sich.

Wie auf Kommando knurrt mein Magen. Oh nein, wie peinlich. Während ich meine mittlerweile gewohnte Röte annehme, vereinen sich Cullens und Swans zu einem Gelächter.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht eine lautstarke Antwort war", dröhnt Emmetts Lachen durch den Raum.

Langsam gehen wir in den Essbereich. Kurz, bevor ich mich setzen will, nimmt mir Edward erst die Krücken ab und beginnt dann, mir meine Strickjacke auszuziehen. Zu spät erinnere ich mich, warum ich sie überhaupt trug.

„Bella, was ist passiert?", fragt er mich entsetzt, als er meinen Arm sanft in beiden Händen hält.

In dem gut beleuchteten Esszimmer schimmert der blaue Fleck in seinen besten Farben. Natürlich ziehen wir damit alle Blick auf uns und ich spüre die sorgenvollen Mienen meiner Eltern auf mir.

Sie warten alle auf meine Antwort. Aber was soll ich ihnen sagen? Soll ich sie etwa alle belügen? Meine Eltern, meine neuen Freunde?

Charlie und Carlisle kommen auf mich zu. Carlisle, sofort im Arzt Modus, inspiziert sofort das blaue Gemälde auf meinem Arm. Sein Blick verändert sich plötzlich von Sorge in Wut. Egal, was jetzt in seinem Kopf vorgeht, muss es Edward noch wütender machen, denn ich kann spüren, wie er bebt.

„Das ist ein Handabdruck, Bella. Wer war das?", weiß Carlisle sofort Bescheid.

Meine Ausrede, ich sei gefallen, kann ich damit vergessen. Charlie und Renée sind in eine Schockstarre gefallen und ich frage mich, wo ich die genauso geschockten Gesichter der Cullens sehe, ob sie denken, dass ich diesen blauen Fleck von meinen Eltern habe.

Ich spüre jedes einzelne Paar Augen auf mir und möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Wie von selbst bilden sich Tränen in meinen Augen, als würde sich damit der Druck, der gerade auf mir lastet, lösen.

Als die ersten Tränen fließen, kommt Mom an meine Seite und legt tröstend einen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Wer war das, Liebling?", fragt sie mich vorsichtig.

Charlie kann sich dagegen nicht im Zaum halten. Er zählt als erfahrender Polizist nur Eins und Eins zusammen und kommt auf die gesuchte Person.

„Jacob Black", zischt er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

Ich kann nur beschämt zu Boden blicken.

„Ist das wahr, Bella?", fragt mich Renée.

Ich kann nur nicken.

„Ist es gestern passiert, nachdem ich gegangen bin?", fragt nun Edward, der vor Zorn kaum seine Lippen auseinander bekommt.

„Ja. Er war sauer, weil ich ihm nicht richtig zuhörte und will nicht, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin", antworte ich Edward und schaue vorsichtig durch meine Wimpern zu ihm hinauf.

„Ach, Bella", sagt er, als er meine verweinten Augen wahrnimmt und zieht mich in eine Umarmung. Diese bringt mich nur dazu, noch mehr zu weinen.

Diese Umarmung ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Trotz Edwards kalter, harter Brust, fühle ich mich warm und geborgen. Ich fühle mich sicher. Wie früher, wenn Charlie mich umarmte, nur mit einem ganz anderen Aspekt.

Ich spüre mehrere Hände, die auf meinem Rücken kreisen. Mindestens ein Vampir muss dabei sein, denn ich spüre genau die kalte Hand. Als ich etwas zur Seite blicke, kann ich verschwommen Esmes Form wahrnehmen.

„Ich bringe ihn um", vernehme ich Charlies Stimme und reiße mich aus Edward Umarmung und sehe, wie Charlie zur Tür stürmt.

„Bitte nicht, Dad. Er meinte es nicht so", wird meine Stimme immer kleiner.

Carlisle ist Charlie hinterher gegangen und legt beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter meines Vaters. Charlie sieht erst zu mir, mit einem quälenden Gesichtsausdruck und blickt dann zu Carlisle, der ihm leise zuspricht, so dass ich es nicht verstehen kann. Aber es scheint Charlie runter zu holen, so wie ich es seinen sinkenden Schultern entnehmen kann.

Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Beruhigendes über mich kommen. Ich blicke zu Jasper und sehe wohl den Grund für die Beruhigung. Sein Lächeln lässt zumindest darauf schließen. Alle um mich herum scheinen sich wieder zu entspannen. Wow. Jaspers Fähigkeit ist echt nicht zu verachten.

„Lasst uns doch das Thema für ein paar Stunden verschieben, OK? Esme hat sich solche Mühe gemacht", versucht es nun Renée, wieder Normalität in die ganze Sache zu bringen.

„Ich bin dafür", kommt es von Alice in ihrer typisch überschwänglichen Art.

Nun endlich setzen wir uns an den Tisch, der schon reichlich gedeckt ist. Dennoch kommt Esme mit Rosalie und Emmett, mit immer mehr Essen aus der Küche. Während Renées Augen sich bei der Menge weiten, scheint Charlie das Wasser im Mund zusammenzulaufen.

Edward, der dicht neben mir sitzt, kann nur schmunzeln. Ich merke aber auch, wie unangenehm das ganze Essen für die Familie werden wird.

Plötzlich greift jemand nach meinem Arm. Erschrocken sehe ich zur Seite und erblicke Carlisle, der mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkt.

„Nur eine Salbe, damit das Hämatom schnell abklingt und nicht solch unschöne Farben tragen wird."

„Das ist sie leider gewohnt, Carlisle. Meine Kleine hat irgendwie einen Hang danach, sich zu stoßen, zu fallen, zu stolpern", lacht Charlie und ich würde ihm am liebsten den Mund mit Panzertape abkleben.

„Dad", flehe ich und bringe damit nur alle zum Lachen.

„Ich habe schon davon von Dr. Gerandy gehört", verrät Carlisle und ich möchte nur noch unter dem Tisch verschwinden.

„Das sieht wirklich wunderbar aus, Esme", lobt Renée und lenkt dankbar vom Thema ab.

„Was ist das für ein Fleisch?", fragt Charlie, als er sich ein Stück auf seinen Teller legt.

Ich sehe, wie die Cullen krampfhaft versuchen, nicht angewidert zu gucken und sich nur zaghaft kleine Portionen auf ihre Teller machen. Mir tun sie jetzt schon leid. Aber sie tun es für den guten Zweck.

„Elch", antwortet Esme.

„Selbst erlegt?", fragt Charlie weiter.

„Ja. Emmett und Jasper gehen gerne auf die Jagd", antwortet dieses Mal Carlisle.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht zu lachen. Sicher hat Emmett oder Jasper den Elch erlegt, aber sicher nicht mit einer Flinte oder irgendeiner Waffe, außer vielleicht ihren Zähnen und Händen. Ich verzichte wohl lieber auf ein schön saftiges Elch-Steak und nehme mir stattdessen etwas von dem Hühnchen, wo ich mir fast sicher bin, dass es aus dem Supermarkt stammt.

Esme hat sich wirklich viel Mühe gemacht. Da haben wir Kartoffel-Ecken, Stampfkartoffeln, Rosmarin Kartoffeln und Kroketten. Als Gemüse haben wir Erbsen und Möhren, Blumenkohl, Rahm-Kohlrabi, Broccoli und als wüsste Esme Bescheid, Charlies geliebte Bohnen. Und dann gibt es auch noch vier verschiedene Saucen. Eine davon ist eine Pilzrahmsauce, die mir schon allein vom Geruch her meine Sinne raubt.

Selbst der Salat als Vorspeise ist sowas von schmackhaft, dass ich es selbst als Hauptspeise verputzen könnte. Was es wohl alles als Nachtisch geben wird?

Renée und Charlie scheint es jedenfalls zu schmecken. Charlie macht sich nicht viel Mühe zu kauen und schluckt so schnell er kann. Auch Renée gibt immer wieder ein wohliges Hhmmm zum Besten, wenn sie was Neues probiert.

Mir schmeckt es ebenfalls. Der Rahm-Kohlrabi hat es mir dabei sehr angetan. Und die Pilzrahmsauce hat mich nicht enttäuscht. Wahnsinn.

Aber wie erwartet, können die Cullens nicht unser Vergnügen daran teilen. Ich schaue Alice zu, wie sie versucht, sich eine kleine Möhre in den Mund zu schieben. Ihr Blick angewidert, legt sie sich das orange Gemüse auf die Zunge und kaut. Und kaut und kaut und kaut. Bis sie es schmerzlich runterschluckt, als hätte sie eine Mandelentzündung und bekäme ihr Essen vor Schmerz nicht runter.

Ich werfe ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, während sie ein paar Erbsen in Angriff nimmt. Würden sie dabei nicht so leiden, würde ich lachen, aber ich kann allen Gesichtern ansehen, dass es ihnen alles andere als leicht fällt, dass für uns so leckere Essen, runterzuschlucken.

„Schmeckt es euch nicht?", fragt Renée plötzlich.

Renée hatte die Angewohnheit, mitten im Essen eine Pause einzulegen, um das Essen sacken zu lassen. Dabei beobachtete sie natürlich die Cullens, die wohl nicht vorbereitet darauf waren und sich regelrecht hilfesuchend in die Gesichter der Anderen schauen.

„Ähm. Naja. Also gestern ging es uns allen nicht sehr gut. Wir hatten zum Abendessen einen Rinderbraten mit Ei, Schinken und Käsefüllung. Irgendwas war daran nicht mehr gut", fand Esme doch noch eine Ausrede.

Und sofort schalten alle weiter. Ihre Gesichter erleichtert, dank Esmes Einfall. Emmett legt natürlich einen nach.

„Wir hingen die ganze Nacht über der Schüssel", brummt seine laute Lache in meinen Ohren.

„Oh, warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Wir hätten das doch auch verschieben können", kommt es von Renée.

„Es geht uns ja schon besser. Und ich hatte schon alles eingekauft. Ich wollte es einfach nicht verschieben", lächelt Esme.

Danach achtete weder Charlie noch Renée darauf, wer was isst und genießen ihren Nachttisch. Während wir Swans uns gesättigt den Bauch reiben, haben alle Cullens einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck inne. Sie sehen wirklich so aus, als hätten sie sich den Magen verstimmt.

Esme und Carlisle räumen schon etwas den Tisch ab und kommen nach mehreren Minuten recht erleichtert zurück. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich von ihrem Elend schon befreit.

Als Nächste räumen Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper und Alice den Rest ab, während sich die Eltern zurückziehen. Was zufolge hat, dass ich mit Edward alleine bin.

„Willst du es nicht auch loswerden?", frage ich ihn, denn er schaut, trotz dessen er wirklich ein tapferes Gesicht aufsetzt, gequält.

„Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Geh schon, Edward", lache ich.

Und schneller, als ich gucken kann, ist er verschwunden. In der Zeit, die ich alleine bin, lasse ich den Abend nochmal Revue passieren. Ich dachte schon, nachdem sie das kleine Geschenk von Jake entdeckt haben, der Abend sei gegessen, doch er nahm noch den richtigen Lauf. Selbst das Essen selbst, nahm dank Esme den richtigen Gang.

Ich hatte bemerkt, dass Edward mich immer wieder anschaute. Entweder ins Gesicht, oder auf meinen blauen Arm. Sah er in mein Gesicht, konnte ich ein Lächeln ausmachen. Sah er auf meinen Arm, spürte ich das Beben neben mir.

Hoffentlich tut er Jacob nichts an. Edward könnte als Vampir sonst was mit ihm machen. Und ich denke, Charlie bzw. dann Billy, werden Jake schon seine gerechte Strafe verpassen. Meinem Vater würde ich es sogar zutrauen, dass er eine Anzeige macht. Doch das werde ich ihm ausreden. Ich will nicht, dass Jake in Schwierigkeiten gerät wegen mir.

„Wollen wir unsere Stunde beginnen?", erschreckt mich Edward so sehr, dass ich fast vom Stuhl falle.

„Entschuldige", kommt es von ihm, während ich mit einer Hand auf meiner Brust versuche, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Bitte erschreck mich nie wieder so, wenn du willst, dass ich noch lange lebe."

„Für immer", höre ich ihn so leise sagen, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass ich es nicht hören sollte, weshalb ich ihn auch nicht drauf anspreche.

Da fällt mir was ein.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, mir Wechselklamotten mitzubringen."

„Kein Problem", kommt es von Alice, die nun wieder quirliger ins Zimmer kommt und Edward einen Stapel Sachen in die Arme drückt.

„Die sollten dir passen", sagt sie und verschwindet wieder.

„Wollen wir auf mein Zimmer gehen? Da kann ich die Massage beginnen und du kannst dann mit unseren vielen Treppen üben."

Sicher sehe ich nicht glücklich voraus, was die Treppen angeht. Aber ich kann es keine Sekunde mehr abwarten, in Edward Cullens Zimmer zu gelangen, auf seinem Bett liegen und mir von ihm die Füße massieren lassen. Von mehr kann ich nicht mal träumen.

TBC


	12. Zorn

**A/N: Danke für die lieben FBs… :D**

**Zorn**

**Edwards POV**

Zum ersten Mal, seit wir in Forks sind, kehrt Ruhe ein. Ich habe mit Rosalie Frieden geschlossen und um Bella müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Bei ihr ist unser Geheimnis sicher. Charlie mag mich, was es mir einige Prozente leichter macht, dass Herz seiner Tochter zu erobern.

Die Einzige, die diesen Frieden heute stört, ist Esme. Gestern war sie schon unterwegs und hat Unmengen an Lebensmitteln eingekauft, um sie heute zu kochen. Selbst Carlisle hat seine Frau so noch nicht erlebt. Sie möchte, dass einfach alles perfekt ist.

In die Küche traut sich keiner, denn nachdem Emmett es wagte, dort einen Scherz über Esme zu machen, hat sie jeden daraus verbannt. Aber ich kann sie etwas verstehen, denn auch ich möchte, dass dieser Abend perfekt wird.

Bella, wie auch ihre Eltern, sollen sich in unserer Umgebung wohl fühlen. Alles andere würde die Liebe zu Bella wohl nicht zulassen.

Je näher der Abend rückt, umso nervöser werden die Vampire in diesem Haus. Carlisle hat sich extra frei genommen. Wir alle waren vorsichtshalber noch einmal jagen. Man weiß ja nie, ob sich jemand der Menschen in den Finger schneidet.

Als es bei Esme wieder etwas ruhiger wird, ist es Alice, die am liebstem hin und her springen möchte. Dass sie wieder mal die russische Nationalhymne rückwärts in ihren Gedanken singt, lässt mich auf der Hut bleiben. Das Einzige, was sie durchsickern lässt, sind ihre Gedanken, dass Bella heute Abend wunderschön aussehen wird.

Und Alice enttäuscht mich nicht. Ich habe nur Augen für Bella, als Charlie ihr hilft auszusteigen, sie von Esme liebevoll begrüßt wird und Alice sie vor Freude fast umwirft. Was mich dabei am meisten freut, ist, dass Bella meinen Blick erwidert. Als könne sie sich ebenfalls nicht trennen.

Trennen möchte ich mich auch nicht von ihr, als sie in meine Arme fällt, nachdem sie mir ihre Fortschritte demonstrieren möchte. Sie macht das schon wirklich gut.

Nachdem jeder jeden begrüßt hat, gehen wir zum Esstisch. Ich nehme Bella die Krücken ab und will sie auch von ihrer Strickjacke befreien, als ich ein großes Hämatom entdecke, welches wirklich fast ihren gesamten Unterarm bedeckt. Es muss schmerzhaft gewesen sein, dieses zu bekommen.

Bellas Eltern wussten auch nichts von dieser Verletzung, schauen sie noch geschockter an als ich. Charlie und Carlisle sind sofort an ihrer Seite. Mein Vater hat kaum ein Auge auf das Hämatom gelegt, als ihm nur eine Ursache durch den Kopf geht. Jemand muss ihren Arm sehr fest gepackt haben.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht zu knurren, geschweige denn, laut los zu schreien. Wer hat meiner Bella das angetan? Charlie war es nicht. Seine Gedanken suchen ebenfalls den Täter, den er am liebsten umbringen will. Ich werde ihm dabei helfen.

Ganz deutlich werden seine Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend, als Jacob Black bei den Swans auftaucht um Bella zu besuchen. Schon da war dieser nur von Wut gepackt. Ich sehe nur noch, wie nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Renée nach Hause kommt und fast im selben Moment Jacob wutschnaubend die Treppen runter läuft und ohne sich zu verabschieden das Haus verlässt.

„Jacob Black", zischt Charlie und wir nehmen alle wahr, wie Bella nickt.

Als ich ihre Tränen sehe kann ich nur noch eins tun. Sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Schnell kommen die beiden Mütter dazu und fahren Bella tröstend über den Rücken.

Als Charlie wirklich Taten folgen lassen will, ist Emmett bereit, Charlie zu unterstützen. Ihm geht es wie mir. Seine Wut kriegt er nur schwer unter Kontrolle. Rose muss alle geben, um ihren Mann zu beruhigen, denn Jasper hat mit seiner eigenen Wut zu tun, die natürlich durch die Wut der anderen verstärkt wird.

Bella möchte allerdings nicht, dass Charlie es tut und hält ihn auf. Carlisle redet ihm ebenfalls zu, doch vernünftig zu sein.

„Lassen sie ihre Wut nicht überhand nehmen. Bella sieht mir schon mitgenommen genug aus. Sie braucht nicht noch, dass ihr Vater in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Sie finden sicher auch einen anderen Weg", sagt er ihm leise.

Charlie nickt. Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt haben, kann auch Jasper seine Kraft wirken lassen und das Thema ist fast vergessen. Für mich wird es allerdings nicht so schnell vergessen sein. Ich muss immer wieder auf Bellas Arm starren. Mein Zorn hat ein Gutes. Ich merke kaum, wie widerlich das Essen schmeckt.

Schaue ich mir Charlie, Renée und Bella an, scheint es zu schmecken. Ihre Gedanken wünschen sich gar, dies schnell zu wiederholen. Bitte nicht.

Ich habe mir etwas Broccoli und Rosamarin-Kartoffeln auf den Teller getan. Zusammen mit einem Stück Elch und Rotweinsauce. Vielleicht bekomme ich das Essen mit etwas Alkohol besser runter. Doch schon der Geruch macht mich fertig.

Und als ich die ersten Bissen nehme, möchte ich es nur ganz schnell los werden.

Als Renée auffällt, dass wir kaum essen und uns danach fragt, macht sich Panik am Tisch breit. Selbst der sonst so besonnene Carlisle weiß keinen Ausweg, bis Esme die befreiende Ausrede findet. Denn danach brauchen wir nicht mehr das Essen in uns quälen, weil Charlie und Renée Mitleid mit uns haben und sich fragen, warum wir uns das antun.

Nachdem sich unsere Eltern zurückziehen, meine Geschwister auch das Weite suchen, bin ich mit Bella alleine. Doch ich kann es nicht genießen, weil das Essen in meinem toten Körper nur noch raus möchte. Drum bin ich Bella dankbar, als sie mich weg schickt.

Ich kann noch in Alice Bad hören, wie sie und Jasper sich erleichtern. Wir sind so starke Vampire, doch das ist schlimmer für uns, als so mancher Kampf. Als ich alles los bin, sehe ich endlich vorwärts, was den heutigen Abend betrifft. Denn es steht ja noch die Physiotherapie mit Bella an.

Deshalb bin ich auch ganz schnell wieder bei ihr. Alice denkt dabei an alles und übergibt ihr Sachen, die bequemer sind, als ihr Kleid. Wobei sie in dem Kleid wirklich bezaubernd aussieht.

Beim Treppensteigen helfe ich ihr noch ein wenig, denn in unserem Haus gibt davon nicht wenig. Ich bin ein bisschen nervös, als wir vor meinem Zimmer stehen. Sie kennt es zwar schon, aber wie so vieles, nahm sie es kaum wahr, als sie das letzte Mal hier war. Ich kann es ihr nicht mal verdenken.

Ich mache die Tür auf und lasse Bella vor. Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, nimmt sie das Zimmer ganz anders auf, als wie sie es nach dem Aufwachen nach dem Unfall tat. Was sicher auch dem Tageslicht zu verdanken ist.

Sie blickt auf das Bett, was seit ihrem Sturz unbenutzt ist. Ein einziges Mal habe ich mich dazu verleiten lassen, mich auf das Bett fallen zu lassen und ihren Duft einzuatmen, der noch immer an der Bettwäsche hing. Und er ist noch immer atemberaubend.

„Du hast wirklich viel Musik hier", sagt sie, als sie eine alte Platte der Beatles in den Händen hält.

„Im Laufe der Zeit, sammelt sich einiges zusammen", antworte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln.

„Magst du die Beatles?", frage nun ich, da sie ziemlich lange vor meinen Platten der britischen Band steht und sie sich genau betrachtet.

„Ich liebe sie", kommt es von ihr träumerisch.

„Also die Musik", kichert sie.

„Ihre Frisuren waren einfach grauenvoll."

Ich nehme ihr das Album ‚Rubber Soul' aus dem Jahr 1965 ab und lege die Platte auf.

„Geh dich doch schon mal umziehen. Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du es kaum abwarten kannst, dass ich deine Füße massiere", scherze ich.

„Da hast du recht", kontert sie mit einem ernsten Lächeln, welches mich fast aus der Bahn wirft.

Sie hat so viele verschiedene Arten zu lächeln. Und jedes ist auf seine Art und Weise berauschend.

Ich lege ihr die Sachen unter den Arm und führe sie ins Bad, wo sie erneut große Augen macht.

„In eurem Haus ist wirklich alles perfekt, oder?"

„Alice und Esme sind da sehr eigen. Was meinst du, wie oft Alice schon mein Zimmer in unserem letzten Aufenthaltsort verändern wollte. Am liebsten jeden Monat einmal."

Bella schaut nicht gerade, als hätte sie die Antwort überrascht.

„Hat sie auch dieses Zimmer eingerichtet?"

„Mit mir zusammen. Ich wollte was Eigenes mit einbringen. Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja", antwortet sie knapp.

Daraufhin gehe ich aus dem Badezimmer und setze mich auf das Bett. Und noch immer kann man leicht Bellas Duft riechen.

_Sie wird gleich deine Hilfe brauchen, Brüderchen, _nehme ich Alice freudige Gedanken wahr.

„Wieso? Wird sie sich verletzen?", frage ich besorgt und so leise, dass Bella es nicht hört, aber sicher alle Vampire im Haus.

„Edward?", höre ich Bella zaghaft rufen.

_Sie ist ganz bestimmt nicht verletzt. Viel Spaß._

Ich hasse es, wenn Alice so kryptisch redet.

„Ja, Bella?"

„Kannst du mir helfen? Ich bekomm mein Kleid nicht auf."

Ist das ihr ernst? Soll ich ihr wirklich helfen, das Kleid auszuziehen? Ich muss mich zusammenreißen.

Ich gehe also ins Badezimmer, langsamer als jede Zeitlupe und kann schon im Spiegel sehen, was Bellas Problem ist. Der Reißverschluss ist für sie nicht zu erreichen. Sie schaut zu mir hoch und lächelt verschämt. Ihre Wangen tragen längst mein geliebtes Rot.

Bella dreht sich um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und in den Spiegel schaut, in dem sich unsere Blicke begegnen. Ihr schönstes Lächeln brennt in ihrem Gesicht. Wie sie dann auch noch schüchtern nach unten blickt, um dann wieder durch ihre Wimpern zu mir hoch zu schauen, macht mich ganz verrückt.

Ganz langsam mache ich den Reißverschluss auf, löse dabei nicht den Blick von Bella und kann es nicht lassen, versehentlich einen Finger an ihren Rücken runter streichen zu lassen. Ihre Haut zieht mich magisch an, so wie das Blut, das unter ihrer Haut pocht.

Mit Genuss nehme ich wahr, wie sich ihre weichen, kaum sichtbaren Härchen im Nacken aufstellen und ich ein leichtes Zittern spüre. Gefällt ihr die Berührung etwa wie mir?

Ihr Blick richtet sich gen Boden, dennoch sehe ich die Farbe, die in ihr Gesicht steigt. Ich denke, das reicht erst einmal. Schließlich möchte ich nicht, dass ihr meine Nähe unangenehm wird, wenn ich es übertreibe.

Ich öffne noch die restlichen Zentimeter, lächle ihrem Spiegelbild zu und gehe aus dem Badezimmer.

_Wow, Edward. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Selbst Jasper wurde es bald ein wenig zu viel._

Alice. Ihr liegt bald genauso viel daran, dass ich mit Bella zusammen komme, wie mir. Schon früher hat sie mir immer wieder erzählt, wie sehr sie sich doch wünscht, dass ich eine Frau kennenlerne, die ich liebe und gleichzeitig ihre beste Freundin ist. Als sie mir das letzte Mal diese Worte sagte, hatte sie mir sogar zugezwinkert. Damals, vor zehn Jahren, habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht, doch jetzt glaube ich, dass sie es damals schon in einer Vision gesehen hat und mir all die Jahre verheimlichte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Edward?"

Ich schrecke nach oben und sehe Bella auf ihren Krücken, zwischen dem Türrahmen. Ein witziges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Ja. Hatte mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert."

Sie kommt näher, dabei betrachte ich sie etwas genauer. Mary Alice. Diese kleine…. Bella hat nicht irgendwas an. Das T-Shirt von mir. Ein altes High-School-Shirt von unserer Zeit, wo wir in einem kleinen Ort bei Detroit Jogginghose ist auch meine. Allerdings habe ich sie selten getragen. Einzig die dünnen Söckchen sind nicht meine.

„Gut siehst du aus", bringe ich vor.

Bellas Blick hingegen, lässt mich nicht mal vermuten, was sie denkt.

„Es sind deine Sachen, oder?"

„Ich kann dir auch gerne andere Sachen organisieren. Rosalies werden dir sicher etwas zu groß sein und ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie solche Klamotten hat, aber…."

„Nein, nein. Sie sind bequem. Nicht zu groß. Schon OK."

„Wirklich?"

Eigentlich will ich ja gar nicht, dass sie sich was anderes anzieht, denn ich könnte sie mir jeden Tag darin vorstellen. Die schlabbrige Jogginghose, die nur dank des Zugbandes auf ihren Hüften hält. Das Shirt ist ihr nicht viel zu groß, aber auch nicht ihre Größe. Meinetwegen kann Bella jeden Tag meine Sachen tragen.

„Ich mag sie. Das T-Shirt ist wirklich toll."

„Dann behalt sie", sprüht es aus mir raus.

Bella schaut erst verwundert, scheint sich dann aber doch zu freuen.

„Wollen wir anfangen?", versuche ich, uns beide wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sie nickt und kommt auf mein Bett. Ohne weiter Worte zu verlieren legt sie sich, wie bei unserer ersten Stunde hin. Nur diesmal ist es mein Bett.

_Nett, Eddie. Endlich hast du ein Mädchen in deinem Bett. Wurde auch Zeit._

„Hör auf zu lauschen, Emmett", knurre ich zu leise für Bellas Ohren und lächle ihr stattdessen zu.

Ich lege ihr ein paar Kissen hinter den Rücken, damit sie etwas aufrecht liegt und meine Arbeit beobachten kann. Dann setze ich mich auf das Bett auf meine Beine und lege einen Fuß von Bella auf meinen Schoß, um ihn dann ordentlich durchzukneten.

Bellas entspanntes Gesicht, was sie dabei macht, ist für mich das höchste der Gefühle. Ich wollte immer nicht wahr haben, wie viel solch eine Massage bringt, bis ich es mir in einer Lehrstunde angesehen habe. Der Fuß hat nun mal seine besonderen Punkte, an denen man viel bewirken kann. Deshalb wundert es mich nicht, dass sich bald wieder Bellas ganzer Körper entspannt.

Diese Berührungen haben für mich aber noch eine andere Bedeutung. Mir ist wichtig, dass Bella mir immer mehr vertraut. Ich sehe es jedes Mal in ihren Augen, dass ihre Angst noch lange nicht vor uns verschwunden ist. Und das ist auch gut so.

Hätte sie die Tatsache, dass wir Vampire sind, so einfach hingenommen, hätte ich mir noch mehr Sorgen gemacht. So kann ich ihr jedes Mal mehr zeigen, dass sie mir und meiner Familie vertrauen kann. Dass keiner ihr etwas antun möchte.

Im Gegenteil. Jeder Einzelne wünscht sich aus seinem Grund, dass Bella ein Teil dieser Familie wird. Es gibt keinen, der sie nicht in sein nicht mehr schlagendes Herz geschlossen hat. Wir kennen sie gerade mal zwei Wochen. Dennoch macht sie uns alle lebendiger.

„An was denkst du?", fragt sie mich, als ich den Fuß wechsle.

„Wie kommst du da rauf?"

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du tief in Gedanken hängen? War das Essen doch keine so gute Idee?"

„Oh, nein, nein, Bella. Das ist es nicht. Glaub mir, dass Essen war ein Erfolg. Unsere Mütter finden kaum eine Minute zum Luft holen und Charlie und Carlisle werden auch ganz gute Freunde."

Ihre Sorge schwindet aus ihrem Gesicht, genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen ist.

„Und an was hast du dann gedacht?", fragt sie neugierig.

„Wie sehr du mein Leben verändert hast."

Für einen Augenblick unterbreche ich meine Massage und warte auf ihre Reaktion, die da einige Sekunden auf sich warten lässt und sich mit einem Lächeln abzeichnet.

„Zum Positiven?", fragt sie kess und wird dabei rot.

Ich nicke nur und grinse sie an. Und wie sich mein Leben, meine Existenz zum Positiven gewandelt hat. Ich kann endlich wieder in den Tag blicken, mit einem Ziel. Und dieses Ziel ist, Bella zu erobern und sie glücklich zu machen.

Die restliche Massage und Dehnungen verlaufen wortlos. Unsere Augen wagen es aber nicht, sich voneinander zu trennen. So könnte ich Stunden verbringen. Was soll ich mir mehr wünschen? Bella bei mir zu Hause, in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Bett und ich darf sie berühren, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen.

Aber irgendwann müssen wir doch den Kontakt unterbrechen, um mit den Krücken zu trainieren. Dazu dienen die vielen Treppen im Haus. Bella meistert sie wirklich mit Bravour. Nichts zu sehen, von dem angeblich tollpatschigen, etwas unkoordiniertem Mädchen.

Doch auch Bellas Kräfte schwinden irgendwann.

Ich hole ihr ein Glas Wasser und etwas Obst, was Esme extra für sie klein geschnitten hat, damit Bella wieder etwas Energie aufnimmt. Wobei ihr erschöpfter Blick, bei dem ihre Augen einen ungewollten lasziven Grad einnehmen, mich ein paar Sekunden mehr kosten, ihr den Teller zu geben.

Als sie das Obst zu sich nimmt und dabei ihre Hand zum Mund führt, zeigt sich mir wieder das Hämatom an ihrem Unterarm. Es blendet mich regelrecht und lässt meine Wut wieder aufkeimen. Wie kann dieser Hund ihr nur so etwas antun? In ihren eigenen Wänden, unter Charlies Aufsicht.

Ich werde ihn damit konfrontieren. Er kommt nicht ungeschoren davon. Charlie und Billy Black, der Vater dieses Bastards, können ihm gar keine gerechte Strafe erteilen. Am liebsten würde ich ihm den Kopf abreißen. Ich bin nahe dran, den Vertrag zu brechen, ins Reservat zu rennen und Bella zu rächen.

„Edward?", reißt mich Bellas brechende Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Erst jetzt merke ich, wie ich vor Wut schnaube. Ich muss Bella Angst gemacht haben. Sicher dachte sie, ich würde wie Jacob die Beherrschung verlieren. Ihre Augen schimmern vor leichten Tränen, die mich wiederum zornig auf meine eigene Person machen. Wie konnte ich nur?

Bella sitzt am Rand des Bettes, während ich auf einem Stuhl an meinem Schreibtisch sitze. Saß, denn ich stehe auf und knie mich vor Bella, nehme ihr den Teller ab und lege ihre Hände in meine. Dabei muss ich immer wieder über den Handabdruck an ihrem Arm fahren.

„Es macht mich so wütend", presse ich hervor.

„Ein zweites Mal, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte, wo es mir doch das Wichtigste ist."

„Ein zweites Mal, an dem du nichts ändern konntest, Edward. Es ist nicht deine Schuld", noch immer wirkt ihre Stimme gebrochen.

„Warum fühlt es sich dann so an? Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als ich dich gestern mit diesem… mit diese B…."

„Jacob."

„Dass ich ihn mit dir allein gelassen habe. Dann wäre das nicht passiert."

„Bitte, Edward. Lass es uns vergessen", sieht sie mich flehend an.

Ihr Blick hat dabei etwas Weiches, was mich entspannen lässt. Nun ist es Bella, die über meinen Arm fährt, dabei möchte ich die Augen schließen und mich neben sie legen, denn es ist so atemberaubend, ihre Berührung zu spüren.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen."

„Bitte tu ihm nichts", sagt sie es so, als sei ich die Bestie, die dem armen Jungen weh tun könnte.

Aber sie weiß ja auch nicht, was Jacob wirklich ist. Dass er ihr hätte den Arm brechen können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, was es mir sehr, sehr schwer macht ihrer Bitte nachzugehen. Konfrontieren werde ich ihn dennoch.

Unerwartet legt Bella eine Hand an meine Wange und sieht mich eindringlich an. Die Sache mit Jacob ist für sie erst einmal vergessen. Und ich vergesse es auch, bei diesem Anblick. Bellas braune Augen ziehen mich förmlich an. Sie schimmern noch immer von den nahenden Tränen.

Ich tue es ihr gleich und lege meine rechte Hand an ihre Wange. So schön warm. Fast im gleichen Moment löst sich doch eine Träne von ihren Augen, die ich sofort mit meinem Daumen wegwische. Dieser Abend sollte keine Tränen sehen. Auch wenn ich nicht mit ihr alleine war, so genoss ich das Essen mit der Familie, selbst, dass das Essen eine Qual war. Aber ich werde Bella, sobald sie auch ohne Krücken laufen kann, zu einem Essen ausführen. Nur wir zwei.

Unsere Blicke sind nun unzertrennlich. Keiner wagt es, den Kontakt zu brechen. Fast wie von selbst kommen sich unsere Gesichter näher. Ihr Atem wird für mich immer spürbarer. Ihre samte Haut immer klarer. Ich selber halte die Luft an. Nicht, weil ich Angst hätte, dass Bellas Duft mich in Blutdurst bringt, nein, ich will einfach diesen Moment um nichts unterbrechen.

Weit weg nehme ich wahr, wie ihr Herz schneller schlägt, doch interessanter werden ihre Lippen, die nur noch Zentimeter von meinen entfernt sind. Sie macht es für mich noch schlimmer, als sie sich unbewusst über die Lippen fährt. Etwas Begehrenderes, aber gleichzeitig auch Schlimmeres, kann es für mich nicht geben. Sie macht mich schwach, denn ich bin kurz davor, ihren Kopf zu packen und meine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen.

Doch dann sehe ich wieder diese weichen, braunen Augen, die mich so liebevoll anblicken, wie ich es eigentlich nicht verdient habe. Damit schafft sie es ahnungslos, mich wieder zu kontrollieren. Aber als sie dann plötzlich ihren Blick senkt und nun ihrerseits auf meine Lippen schaut, ist es um mich geschehen.

Ich will jetzt nichts mehr, als einmal von ihr zu kosten, ihre rosa Lippen zu spüren, ihr so nah zu sein, wie noch nie. Und sie macht es mir leichter, als sie weitere Zentimeter an mich ran rückt.

Es sind nur noch Millimeter, die mich von meinem Ziel trennen. Eine Leichtigkeit wäre es für mich, sie jetzt zu küssen, kaum, dass sie es merken würde. Aber das möchte ich nicht. Ich will, dass sie es genauso spürt und genießt, wie ich.

Die letzten Millimeter sollten doch so schwer nicht sein. Aber sie sind es. Wenn ich sie jetzt küsse, wird es alles ändern. Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich kann mich jetzt schon kaum von ihr losreißen. Wenn ich aber erst mal merke, wie schön es ist, ihr nah zu sein, werde ich mich ihr nicht mehr entziehen können. Dann möchte ich mit ihr zusammen sein, so, wie es mir Alice und Jasper immer vor machen.

Dann würde es heißen, Vampir und Mensch. Mensch und Vampir. Ein eigentlich unmögliches Unterfangen. Nie habe ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ein Vampir einen Mensch lieben könnte. Und nie hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass ich einen Menschen lieben werde.

Doch so ist es. Ich liebe Bella. Alles an ihr. Ihr Lächeln, ihre leuchtenden, braunen Augen, ihre langen, gewellten, mahagonifarbenen Haare, ihre süßen Lippen, die einen zum Küssen verpflichten. Ihre kleine Stupsnase, an der ich gerne meine eigene reiben möchte. Ich könnte nur so weiter machen.

Aber ich muss mich fassen, denn schließlich sind eben diese süßen Lippen nur noch Millimeter von meinen getrennt. Ich spüre schon ihren Atem auf meinen Lippen und habe nicht die Kraft, zu verhindern, diesen einzuatmen. Dabei wird mein Verlangen, diese zarten Lippen endlich zu küssen, noch viel größer. Und Bella macht es mir nicht leichter, da sie die Hand, die an meiner Wange ruhte, hin zu meinem Nacken verschiebt und sich mit der anderen an meinem Oberschenkel abstößt, um mir näher zu kommen.

Ich sehe nun auch den Willen in Bellas Augen. Nicht die Angst, die ich vermutet habe. Sie will es ebenso wie ich und schließt ihre Augen, um die letzten Millimeter zu überwinden.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL. Das kann doch nicht sein, dass mich Jasper immer wieder schlägt, bei diesem blöden Spiel", brüllt Emmett durchs ganze Haus.

Bella und ich fahren auseinander. Der magische Moment, zerstört. Danke, Emmett. Bella sieht verlegen auf ihre Hände, die nun auf ihrem Schoß ruhen. Ich kann nur enttäuscht seufzen und fahre mir durch die Haare. Es war der richtige Moment. Ich konnte es fühlen. Und puff, war er zerstört.

„Emmett, du Esel. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Bella und Edward hatten es fast geschafft", schimpft Alice nur für Vampirohren.

„Ups. Sorry, Kumpel."

Ich kann nur wütend knurren. Diesmal bekommt es Bella mit und schaut mich verängstigt an. Toll, so war das sicher nicht gedacht.

„Entschuldige, Bella. Das war nicht für dich gedacht."

„OK", sagt sie kläglich.

Nun ist es endgültig zunichte, noch einen Versuch zu starten, denn auch, wenn Bella noch immer vor mir sitzt, spüre ich, wie sie sich zurückzieht. Und um ihr die Verlegenheit zu ersparen stehe ich auf und gehe an mein Fenster, wo ich raus schaue und in die mittlerweile eingetretene Dunkelheit starre.

Ich war so nah dran. Und nun ist sie wieder so weit weg.

„Klopf, klopf", höre ich Rosalies Stimme.

Sie steckt schüchtern ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

_Störe ich? _

Ich schüttele den Kopf, denn ich befürchte, Bella ist ganz froh, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit mir alleine ist.

„Kann ich mir dir reden, Bella?", fragt sie und blickt so eingeschüchtert zu Bella, als wäre diese der Vampir und nicht Rosalie.

„Ähm, ja, natürlich."

„Ich wollte eh etwas an die frische Luft", sage ich und lass die beiden alleine, aber nicht, ohne in Bellas verdutztes Gesicht zu schauen.

Wohl habe ich ihr gerade sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen. Aber ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen und die Enttäuschung verarbeiten, dass der Kuss so kurz vor dem Eintreten verpuffte. Leider sind die Swans im Haus, sonst hätte ich Emmett schon meine Wut spüren lassen.

Doch so muss der Wald mit seinen Bäumen herhalten. Als wäre ich auf der Jagd, rase ich durch den Wald, streife die Bäume, deren Äste brechen. Und dann kann ich nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich entwurzele eine Eiche und werfe sie mit aller Macht durch den Wald.

_Geht's nicht noch dramatischer?_

Diese arrogante Stimme. Jacob Black. In meiner Rage habe ich nicht mitbekommen, dass ich nah an der Grenze bin und zudem ein Wolf in der Nähe ist. Er ist auf Patrouille. Allein. Das trifft sich prima.

In seiner Wolf-Form hat er sich aufgeplustert, streckt seinen Hals, um noch größer zu wirken. Doch es lässt mich kalt. Einzig Verachtung schenke ich ihm, nachdem, was er Bella angetan hat. Ich bin eine monströse Kreatur, wie er, doch war nicht ich es, der Bella so weh tat, dass es Spuren hinterließ.

Bella, aber auch die Familie, haben es geschafft, mir die Schuldgefühle für Bellas Unfall zu nehmen. Ganz tief im Inneren sind sie noch vergraben.

Doch könnte ich Bella nie mit Absicht weh tun, so wie es Jacob tat. Nie. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen. Aber das wiederum verlangt von mir ständige Selbstkontrolle. Es ist schwer, aber für Bella werde ich jeden Tag kämpfen, dies auch zu bewerkstelligen.

Ich gehe näher an die Grenze heran. So nah, dass ich beim nächsten Schritt auf Quileute-Land stünde.

_Kein Schritt weiter, Blutsauger._

„Habe ich nicht vor. Anders wie ihr, halten wir uns an den Vertrag, den wir mit deinem Großvater abgeschlossen haben", gifte ich zurück.

Trotz seines Schweigens und dem damit eingestehen, dass sie den Vertrag gebrochen hatten, tritt er ebenfalls näher, so dass wir kaum zwei Meter voneinander entfernt sind. Es wäre nun ein Leichtes, nach ihm zu langen, um ihm sein süffisantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, da ich es selbst in seiner Wolfsschnauze erkenne.

„Ich warne dich, fass Bella nie wieder an, sonst kann mich auch kein Vertrag mehr aufhalten, dich zu zerstören."

Im ersten Moment ist er wütend über meine Worte, bis es weiter sackt und ihm bewusst wird, was er Bella angetan hat. Ganz egal ist sie ihm nun mal nicht, was mich wiederum in Aufruhr bringt.

„Wenn es nicht Bellas ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen wäre, würdest du nicht mehr so dämlich Grinsen können", knurre ich.

_Was? Bella wollte mich vor diesen Blutsaugern beschützen? Hat sie vielleicht doch mehr für mich übrig? Ich sollte mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber zügelt und mich unter Kontrolle bringen. Dann kann ich ihr meine wahren Gefühle zeigen._

„Wag es ja nicht, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Es reicht, dass sie die nächsten Tage täglich an deinen letzten Besuch erinnert wird. Charlie war nicht sehr begeistert und wird dir sicher nicht so schnell erlauben, sie wieder zu besuchen.

_Shit, shit, shit. Wenn Charlie davon weiß, weiß es auch bald Billy. Ich bin am Arsch. Warum musste Bella mich auch so wütend machen?_

„Ach jetzt ist es Bellas Schuld?"

_Halt die Klappe und nerv mich nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, Bella wird auf dich hereinfallen? Du bist ein Vampir, ein blutrünstiges Monster. Bella, ein Mensch, eure Lieblingsbeute. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, das hat Zukunft?!  
_

_Ich könnte mit Bella eine Zukunft haben, du nicht. Sieh es ein. Am Ende werde ich an ihrer Seite sein._

Er hat leider nicht unrecht, aber für diesen Moment, und auch vielen späteren, blende ich diese Angst aus und werde für Bella kämpfen, um ihre Liebe, die ich nach dem heutige Tage nötiger brauche, als jegliches Blut.

„Träum weiter, Black. Du hättest Bellas Angst sehen müssen, als sie uns von ihrem riesigen Hämatom und die Entstehung erzählte."

Mehr brauche ich nicht zu sagen. Dass ich damit den richtigen Punkt getroffen habe, merke ich schon allein an seinem bebenden Körper, wie sich sein Nackenfell aufstellt und er sich die Zähne bleckt.

Ich muss mich weiterhin zusammenreißen, ihm nicht beim Hals zu packen und ihn in Stücke zu zerreißen. Aber nein, das würde meine Familie stürzen und das Wichtigste, ich würde Bella damit zutiefst enttäuschen. Deshalb gehe ich einen Schritt zurück und bin es diesmal selbst, der grinst und den Wolf auf der anderen Seite nur noch wütender macht.

„Halt dich von ihr fern", sage ich noch und gehe in normaler Geschwindigkeit davon, um nicht seine Reaktion zu verpassen.

_Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Bella wird sich schon für den richtigen von uns entscheiden._

Das mag gut sein. Aber nicht er wird der richtige sein.

Im Hintergrund höre ich das nahende Rudel, die in Jacobs Gedanken, meine Anwesenheit mitbekommen haben und eilen zur Verstärkung, doch wenn sie ankommen, bin ich längst aus ihrer Reichweite.

Jacobs Gedanken bereiten mir allerdings auch Sorgen. Er wird nicht untätig bleiben, was Bella betrifft. Doch, wie er schon erwähnte, wird sich Bella am Ende für den richtigen entscheiden. Und ich werde mit aller Macht dafür sorgen, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich dieser jemand sein werde.

TBC


	13. Gefühle

**A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich hatte arge Probleme mit meinem Laptop und konnte nichts machen. :(**

**Aber nun geht es weiter. Habt vielen Dank für die Reviews. Freue mich schon auf mehr.**

**Gefühle**

**Bellas POV**

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, stehe ich in Edwards Zimmer und sehe ihm hinterher. Rosalie neben mir schaut genauso.

Wir waren eben nur Millimeter davon entfernt, uns zu küssen und er geht jetzt einfach? Warum tut er das? Er versucht sich doch sonst immer mit Worten zu erklären und nun flüchtet er einfach. Sicher, weil ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, mich zu küssen. Einen blassen, nicht groß auffallenden Menschen.

Ich für mein Teil weiß nicht recht was mich mehr dazu getrieben hat, diesem Kuss, der nicht stattfand, entgegen zu gehen. War es die Schwäche, Edward zu widerstehen, oder war es der Wille, Edward so nah zu sein. Eins weiß ich, noch nie wollte ich etwas mehr, als diese Lippen zu berühren.

Es waren nur Millimeter im Weg, als Emmetts Geschrei uns erschreckt und diesen magischen Moment wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen ließ. Emmett in allen Ehren, aber das war ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt.

„Sei ihm nicht böse, Bella. Er hat es bereut, dich hier so stehen zu lassen, da war er noch gar nicht zur Tür hinaus. Aber er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich. Das macht er vor allem, damit ihm nicht so etwas passiert, wie diesem Hund Jacob", giftet Rosalie und greift dabei vorsichtig nach meinem Arm.

Irgendwas spiegelt sich in ihren Augen wieder, als sie den blauen Fleck näher betrachtet. Traurigkeit und Mitgefühl kann ich sofort ausmachen. Ihr liebevolles Lächeln erreicht dabei nicht ganz ihre Augen.

„Wird er Jacob weh tun?"

„Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, warum du dir Sorgen um diesen…diesen Neandertaler machst, aber sei beruhigt. Edward weiß es besser, den Vertrag zu brechen und Jacob Black anzugreifen."

„Welchen Vertrag?"

Sofort bereut Rose, was sie gesagt hat. Was immer sie damit auch meinte. Ein Vertrag mit dem Reservat? Hhmmm.

„Ähm, naja, weißt du, wir sind nicht gern gesehen auf dem Quileute-Land. Edward, Esme und Carlisle waren schon vor vielen Jahren einmal hier und haben einen Vertrag mit den Stammesführenden abgeschlossen."

„Sie wissen also, dass ihr Vampire seid? Das würde Jacobs Ausraster erklären. Er meinte so etwas, dass eure Familie nicht das ist, was sie scheint."

„Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Nur eine ausgewählte Anzahl an Personen wusste damals davon. Und ich glaube, das ist heute nicht anders. Sie verraten uns nicht, wenn wir ihr Land nicht betreten und keinem Menschen schaden."

Irgendwas verheimlicht mir Edwards Schwester noch. Selbst die letzten Worte hätte sie am liebsten nicht gesagt.

„Ich habe was für dich", sagt sie und steht auf.

Dabei verfolge ich, wie sie zur Tür geht. Mal wieder erkenne ich, was Rosalie eigentlich für ein wunderschönes Wesen ist. Emmett muss sich glücklich schätzen. Kein Wunder, dass jeder Kerl in der Schule ihr hinterher gafft.

Sie ist einfach perfekt. Ihre Figur, ihre Haare, ihr Gesicht. Alles. Und dazu die perfekte Kleidung. Sie könnte alles und jeden haben, wenn sie wollte.

Zurück kommt sie mit einem großen Paket, was, welch Wunder, in dem schönsten Geschenkpapier eingewickelt ist, was ich je gesehen habe.

„Rose, was…? Das ist doch nicht…."

„Bitte, Bella. Nimm es an. Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Wie soll ich es ihr so abschlagen? Ihr Blick fleht mich regelrecht an, nicht weiter zu protestieren. Sie sieht, dass ich mich geschlagen gebe und stellt das Paket neben mir auf das Bett. Rosalie selbst bleibt stehen.

So versuche ich, das Paket zu öffnen, doch die Vampirin hat sich zu viel Mühe gegeben, es einzupacken. Ich bekomm es einfach nicht auf. Eher breche ich mir noch einen Finger.

„Lass dir helfen. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass du dir, in einem Haus voller Vampire, in den Finger schneidest", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Daran habe ich noch nie gedacht. Bei meiner Koordination wird es schwer fallen, mich nicht zu verletzen. Wie soll ich da mit Alice und dem Rest der Cullens befreundet sein und mit Edward vielleicht noch ein Paar werden? Oh, ich denke da schon wieder viel zu weit. Ich muss mich einfach stärker konzentrieren, mich nicht zu verletzen, um sie nicht zu verscheuchen.

Denn eins ist mir trotz dem ganzen Drama um meinen Unfall bewusst. Meine Freundschaft zu der gesamten Familie möchte ich nicht missen. Schon jetzt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, sie nicht mehr in meinem Leben zu haben.

„So, offen", sagt Rosalie und lächelt mich an.

Kaum, dass ich etwas Papier anhebe, blitzt mir schon ein Wort entgegen, dass das Geschenk schon jetzt unannehmbar macht. Canon. Das restliche Papier fliegt zur Seite und meine Vermutung wird bestätigt. Im Karton liegt ein weiterer Karton mit einer nigel-nagel-neuen Canon Kamera. Das Beste und zu dem auch neueste auf dem Markt. Ich halte mich natürlich immer auf dem Laufenden, was es so für Neuheiten gibt. Und diese Kamera kam gerade mal vor ein paar Wochen raus und wurde bei einer großen Messe, hier in den USA als ‚die Beste' ausgepreist.

Aber nicht nur eine Kamera liegt im Karton. Auch ein großes Objektiv. Größer als meines war. Was ja bekanntlich genauso Schrott ist wie die Kamera. Auch ein Stativ ist dabei.

„Rose, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Meine Kamera war nicht mal halb so viel wert", schaue ich sie verzweifelt an.

„Es geht nicht um den Wert, Bella. Ich habe deine Kamera kaputt gemacht und muss sie dir auch ersetzen. Da werde ich dir sicher nicht das Einfachste zurückgeben. Emmett hat sie ausgesucht. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du dich gegen mein Geschenk stämmen würdest. Du bist einfach zu gutherzig, aber bitte nimm es an."

Sie befindet mich für gutherzig? Aber sie kennt mich doch kaum. Ich mein, ich würde diese Kamera schon gerne haben. Damit würden sich sicher noch bessere Naturbilder machen lassen. Vielleicht kann ich mit meinen vampirischen Freunden noch tiefer in den Wald und Bilder schießen, von denen ich nie zu träumen wagte.

„Außerdem brauchst du die beste Kamera, wenn du Bilder von der Familie machst", grinst sie mich an.

„Was meinst du?", frage ich sie misstrauisch.

„Es wird mal wieder Zeit für neue Familien-Bilder der Cullens. Und da liegt es doch nahe, dass du es machst, mit deinem Talent", sagt sie und überreicht mir eine Speicherkarte.

Es ist die aus meiner Kamera, mit den Bildern von ihr. Das einzige, was wahrscheinlich keinen Kratzer abbekommen hat.

„Du machst wirklich wunderschöne Bilder. Du schaffst es, die öde Natur von Forks in einem anderen Licht darzustellen. Esme will dich noch fragen, ob sie sich ein paar Abzüge machen darf. Du hast wirklich Talent, Bella."

Und ihre Augen zeigen mir, wie ernst sie es meint. Zwar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber kein überspieltes, verlogenes.

„Die Bilder von mir habe ich natürlich gelöscht. Auch wenn du mich wirklich gut getroffen hast", lacht sie herzlich.

„Ich hätte sie auch gelöscht", sage ich kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß, Bella. Mittlerweile habe ich begriffen, dass du keine Gefahr für uns bist."

„Eine Gefahr? Ich?"

Darüber muss Rosalie wieder fröhlich lachen. Es ist erleichternd sie so gelöst zu erleben. Und ich frage mich, wie oft die Anderen dieses Gesicht ihrer Schwester wohl sehen.

„Nicht diese Gefahr, Bella. Darüber wollte ich auch mit dir reden. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass Alice so schnell Vertrauen zu dir fasste. Und Emmett erst. Wir leben jetzt bald 70 Jahre zusammen, aber noch nie hatten wir uns so in den Haaren, seitdem wir in Forks sind und dich kennen."

„Tschuldige."

„Oh, bitte nicht, Bella. Emmett hat mir nur immer wieder versucht zu zeigen, was du für ein einzigartiger Mensch bist, doch mein Stolz, Neid und meine Dickköpfigkeit, haben dabei auf Durchzug gestellt. Egal, was die beiden sagten, ich hörte ihnen nicht zu.

Für mich warst du nur ein schwacher Mensch, der, wenn er unser Geheimnis erfährt, uns verraten würde. Diese Gefahr meine ich. Es gibt für mich nichts Wichtigeres, als dieses Geheimnis zu wahren, um in Ruhe dieses Leben zu führen.

Als Edward und Emmett nach Hause kamen und erzählten, sie befürchteten, dass du Bilder von meinem Emmett gemacht hast, sah ich nur noch rot."

Dabei senkt sie ihren Blick zu Boden und ich könnte schwören, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Wie von selbst lege ich meine Hand auf ihre und drücke sie sanft. Dass sie es spürt, zeigt sie mir, als sie mich wieder ansieht.

„Als Jasper und Edward von ihren Lauschangriff zurück kamen…"

„Lauschangriff?"

„Ups. Edward wird mich lynchen. Am Tag, als es passierte, sind die beiden am Morgen zu dir, um zu hören, und in Jaspers Fall zu fühlen, ob du etwas gesehen hast und etwas deinen Eltern erzählt hast."

„Oh", kommt es nur von mir.

„Können wir für uns behalten, dass ich dir davon erzählt habe? Edward soll nicht denken, dass ich dir wie eine Tratschtante alles erzählt habe. Er hat mir zwar verziehen, aber ich glaube, dass dieser Unfall noch lange zwischen uns liegen wird."

Ihr Blick wirkt traurig. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist, wie sie es befürchtet.

„Das bleibt unser Geheimnis", lächle ich ihr zu.

„Danke. Ich lief also an dem Tag in den Wald, wahrscheinlich wie Edward gerade und musste meine Wut los werden. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der Bäume umher wirft, oder Felsen zertrümmert. Stattdessen jage ich. Wie den Hirsch, mit dem du mich fotografiert hast.

An dem Punkt brannte bei mir auch die letzte Sicherung durch. Nicht nur, dass du meine ganze Familie eingenommen hattest, jetzt hattest du auch noch meine Beute verscheucht. Deine Kamera in den Händen gab mir den Rest."

Sie muss sich arg anstrengen, ihre Rage zu kontrollieren. Sie will es wirklich sehr, nicht wie eine Furie zu wirken, was sie nicht ist. Aber ich verstehe so langsam, was sie meint.

Natürlich bin ich ihr als Mensch ein Dorn im Auge, wo es doch so aussah, dass ich ihnen hinterher schnüffle, um ihr Geheimnis herauszufinden. Und dann ist da noch der Aspekt der Familie. Je mehr ich mich versuche in sie hineinzuversetzen, umso besser verstehe ich sie. Wie es für sie ausgesehen haben muss.

Ich, die Schnüfflerin, schaffe es auch noch, die Familie auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Dabei ist es nur ein dummes Missverständnis. Ich bin sicher keine Schnüfflerin und ihre Familie will ich auch nicht einnehmen. Mit ihrer Familie befreundet sein dagegen sehr.

„Ich wollte deine Kamera nur noch zerstören, auch wenn es eigentlich gereicht hätte die Speicherkarte zu entfernen", versucht sie zu lachen.

Eigentlich will ich sie unterbrechen, ihr sagen, dass es schon in Ordnung ist, ich ihr längst verziehen habe, doch kann ich sehen, wie sehr sie es braucht, alles loszuwerden.

„Genau kann ich gar nicht mehr sagen, wie dann alles geschah. In meinem Kopf kam es mir so vor, als würdest du mir die Kamera wieder wegnehmen wollen, um die Fotos zu sichern, damit du es allen zeigen kannst."

Man merkt ihr an, dass sie jetzt zu dem schwersten Teil kommt.

„Als ich dich hab fallen sehen, hatte ich eigentlich noch die Chance, es aufzuhalten, doch ich stand so unter Schock und war enttäuscht von mir, dass ich nur noch zusehen konnte, wie du den Abhang runterfielst."

Ihre Stimme bricht und sie kneift ihre Augen zusammen. Ich warte regelrecht darauf, dass ihr die Tränen laufen. Doch laut Alice, werden sie nie kommen. Erst, als ich wieder ihre Hand drücke, öffnet sie die Augen.

„Ich werde Edwards Gesicht nie vergessen, als er ankam und deinen gebrochenen Körper sah. Es sah so aus, als fühle er deinen Schmerz. Und gleichzeitig war da seine Wut auf mich und auf unser Dasein als Vampir, der dich in diese Gefahr brachte. Ich kann mich gar nicht oft genug entschuldigen, für das, was ich getan habe. Damit habe ich nicht nur dir Schmerz zugefügt, sondern auch der ganzen Familie. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bella", sagt sie und hat zu kämpfen, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Es hat wohl auch einige Nachteile, ein Vampir zu sein. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass zumindest Edward und Rosalie sich gerne ein anderes Leben wünschen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, tut es mir Leid, Rose. Ich hab euch nichts als Ärger eingebracht. Hätte ich auf meinen Vater gehört, der mir immer verbot, so tief in die Wälder zu gehen, wäre es nie passiert. Ich hätte weder das Bild von dem toten Hirsch gemacht, noch das Bild von Emmett mit dem Puma und wäre sicher nicht an diesem Abhang gewesen. Dann wäre das alle nicht passiert."

Zu meiner Überraschung lacht Rosalie.

„Du bist unglaublich, Bella Swan. Du zieht die Schuld wirklich auf dich, wobei dich keine Schuld trifft, nur damit ich mich besser fühle."

„So ist es nicht."

„Mag sein. Doch für mich ist es so", zwinkert sie mir zu.

„Und das macht es für mich gleich noch schlimmer", seufzt Rose.

„Entschuldige."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, Bella", lachte sie und ich stimme mit ein.

„Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", fragt sie mich schüchtern.

Rosalie und schüchtern, das werde ich sicher so schnell nicht wieder zu sehen bekommen.

„Längst geschehen."

„Bella?"

„Ja, Rose?"

Es ist wirklich erstaunlich. Ich lerne eine neue Rose kennen. Sie wirkt auf einmal viel jünger.

„Können wir Freunde sein? Ich konnte Alice immer nicht verstehen, dass sie sich so sehr wünschte mit einem Menschen befreundet zu sein. Doch dann hab ich euch zwei beobachtet und den Wandel in Alice gesehen. Das möchte ich auch gern erleben."

„Sehr gerne, Rose."

Dass Rosalie sich freut, erfahre ich in einer innigen Umarmung. Eine Umarmung die mir wirklich viel bedeutet und mich noch mehr an diese Familie bindet. Wie schnell man doch vergessen kann, dass wir hier von Vampiren sprechen. Vampire, die es eigentlich auf mich und meine Mitmenschen abgesehen haben.

Aber diese Vampirfamilie ist nun mal nicht wie die anderen. Schon allein, dass sie den Gedanken verabscheuen einen Menschen zu töten und sich stattdessen von Tieren ernähren, macht sie menschlicher. Schließlich töten auch wir Tiere, um uns zu ernähren.

Sie versuchen, sich in die Menschenwelt einzugliedern, um ein normales Leben zu führen.

„Rose?"

„Mhhmm?"

„Wie bist du zum Vampir geworden?"

Im gleichen Moment bereue ich die Frage, denn Rosalie zuckt regelrecht zusammen. Sie löst sich von mir und der noch so eben erheiterte Blick ist gewichen. Schmerz und Trauer spiegeln sich nun in ihren topazfarbenen Augen.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, Rose."

Ehrlich gesagt, will ich es schon gerne wissen, aber ohne dass ich alte Wunden aufreiße. Und so sieht es mir danach aber aus. Auch will ich nicht unsere neu entdeckte Freundschaft gefährden.

„Es ist keine so schöne Geschichte. Willst du es wirklich hören?"

Ich tue so, als würde ich einen Moment darüber nachdenken und nicke dann. Was jetzt wohl kommen mag? Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, nichts Gutes.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie weit Alice und Edward dich aufgeklärt haben über die Zusammenkunft der Familie?!"

„Nicht viel. So richtig kamen wir nicht dazu", antworte ich ihr.

„Also gut. Ich denke, Edward wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich dich darüber aufkläre."

„Rose, ich bin nicht Edwards Eigentum. Wenn du mir eure Geschichte erzählen willst, warum nicht?"

Die ganze Sache muss Rose so unsicher gemacht haben, dass sie regelrecht Angst hat, etwas gegenüber Edward falsch zu machen. Dabei hat sie sich sonst nie etwas von anderen sagen lassen, soweit ich weiß. Sicher hat nur Emmett die Chance, Rose sonst in irgendwelcher Weise zurecht zu weisen.

„OK. Ich fasse den Anfang etwas kürzer, denn das sollte dir wirklich Edward erzählen. Das ist seine Geschichte. Carlisle ist der Älteste von uns. Man könnte ihn auch als unseren Schöpfer bezeichnen. Bis auf Jasper und Alice. Zuerst Edward, dann Esme, ich und dann Emmett.

Lange Zeit lebten nur Edward, Carlisle und Esme zusammen, bis die drei mich in den 30igern in meinem Haus fanden und Carlisle mich biss. Zu dem Zeitpunkt lag ich im sterben. Verprügelt und missbraucht, von meinem eigenen Verlobten."

OH. MEIN. GOTT. Das ist… Ich finde keine Worte. Was ihr Verlobter ihr angetan hat, ist einfach unglaublich. Arme Rose.

Ihr Gesicht ist gequält und schmerzverzerrt. Die Erinnerungen daran müssen sie plagen und ich frage mich, ob es nicht besser ist, das Gespräch abzubrechen. Ich möchte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass sie in Trauer verfällt.

Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es noch nicht alles ist. Sie kämpft mit sich, dass ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich vermisse ihn so", flüstert sie mit trauriger Stimme.

„Wen vermisst du?", traue ich mich kaum zu fragen.

„Henry, … meinen Sohn."

Ich glaube, mir fallen die Augen raus. Rosalie hat einen Sohn? Oh Gott. Kein Wunder, dass sie dieses Leben hasst. Was wohl mit ihm geschehen ist? Oder ihrem Verlobten?

„Du hattest einen Sohn?", frage ich und nehme wieder ihre Hand.

Ich spüre, dass sie diesen Beistand jetzt gebrauchen kann. Sie nickt und atmet tief durch.

„Er war noch ein Baby, kaum ein Jahr alt. Alles war perfekt, so, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Einen lieben Verlobten, liebende Eltern, die auch noch begeistert von Royce waren. Als wir erfuhren, dass ich schwanger sei, standen wir auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Beziehung. Es war wie ein Traum.

Doch kaum, dass ich langsam einen Babybauch bekam, veränderte sich Royce. Er suchte nicht mehr meine Nähe, als hätte ich eine Krankheit. Er fragte nie nach dem Baby. Und wenn ich ihn darauf ansprach, ließ er mich in unserem großen Haus alleine.

Bei der Geburt war er nicht dabei, dabei sollte es doch der schönste Moment in unserem Leben werden, als Henry endlich da war. Doch es wurde von Tag zu Tag mein größter Albtraum. Es verging danach kein Tag, an dem er nicht betrunken nach Hause kam. Oft bekam ich seine Wut zu spüren. Nur durch Henry lebte ich weiter und überstand Royce Misshandlungen.

Doch an jenen Tag, Henry schlief friedlich in seiner Krippe, kam Royce mit mehreren Männern nach Hause. Alle betrunken. Gleich, als sie das Haus betraten, wusste ich, dass ich fliehen sollte. Doch ich kam nicht mal in Henrys Zimmer.

Sie fielen über mich her, schlimmer, als eine Horde neugeborener Vampire, die ihren Blutdurst stillen wollen.

Drei Tage später wachte ich auf, als Vampir. In einer anderen Stadt. Meine Erinnerungen waren aber noch da, obwohl die meisten Vampire ihr menschliches Leben vergessen. Alice zum Beispiel hat überhaupt keine Erinnerungen. Carlisle hoffte, dass ich mich nicht erinnere, denn er wusste, wie sehr ich unter dem Verlust leiden würde."

„Verlust?", unterbreche ich sie.

Sie schaut mir in die Augen und wischt mir plötzlich über die Wange. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich weine. Allerdings wundert es mich nicht. Es trifft mich hart, was Rosalie mir da erzählte. Und es verdeutlicht mir, warum Rose sich so eine harte Fassade aufgebaut hat und so unnahbar scheint.

„Du wachst als neugeborener Vampir auf. Und als neugeborener Vampir ist dein Blutdurst am stärksten, kaum zu kontrollieren. Kein Mensch wäre sicher. Zudem sind deine Kräfte im ersten Jahr am stärksten, stärker als bei Jahrhunderte alten Vampiren. Auch vor Henry hätte ich nicht Halt machen können.

Ich weiß nur, dass Carlisle ihn in ein Kinderheim brachte, wo er Wochen später adoptiert wurde. Damals wurde es noch nicht so genau genommen mit der Dokumentation einer Adoption. Carlisle verlor die Spur von ihm. Und ich endgültig meinen Sohn.

Aber selbst, wenn wir es geschafft hätten, wäre es für mich unmöglich gewesen, seine Mutter zu sein. Ich, als Monster, wollte nicht seine Mutter sein."

„Ihr seid keine Monster, Rosalie", sage ich ernst.

Sie alle sind so liebevolle Personen, die nie und nimmer Monster sein könnten.

„Vielleicht kein Monster, aber definitiv keine Kreatur, um die Mutter eines menschlichen Kindes zu sein. Nach zwei Jahren, ich war mal wieder alleine im Wald unterwegs, fand ich einen schwer verletzten Emmett. Er wurde von einem Bären angegriffen und kaum noch am Leben. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich jeden Kontakt zu Menschen vermieden, aus Angst, ich könnte sie anfallen. Doch als Emmett da lag, blutend, passierte nichts dergleichen.

Er erlangte kurz das Bewusstsein und schaute mich an, mit seinen stahlblauen Augen. Er dachte, ich wäre ein Engel", und zum ersten Mal, seit wir uns unterhalten, strahlt sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Emmett lächelte mich mit allem, was er noch hatte, an. Dabei zeigten sich ganz deutlich seine Grübchen."

Oh, Emmetts Grübchen. In die muss man sich verlieben. Ich kann also Rosalie zu gut verstehen, warum sie diesem Lächeln nichts antun konnte.

„Emmetts Grübchen erinnerten mich zudem an meinen Sohn, denn auch er hatte diese niedlichen Lachfalten. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass so jemand nicht mehr auf der Welt ist. Ich brachte ihn dann nach Hause und Carlisle verwandelte ihn. Ich war natürlich überglücklich, dass Emmett auch nach seiner Verwandlung und selbst heute noch, mich für seinen persönlichen Engel hält", ihr Strahlen hält an und ich freue mich, dass es für Rose, doch ein kleines Happy End gibt.

Allerdings bin ich immer noch schockiert über das Verbleiben von ihrem Sohn, Henry. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, so mein Kind zu verlieren, nicht zu wissen, wo es ist, was es macht, ob es ihm gut geht. So oder so, sehe ich Rosalie Hale nun in ein anderem Licht.

„Wow", bekomm ich nur raus.

„Das ist meine Story."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Schon OK, Bella. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dir alles erzählt zu haben."

„Und ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, Rose."

Diesmal bin ich es, die die Umarmung sucht und ihre Nähe genieße. Wer hätte das noch vor zwei Wochen gedacht.

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Alice tanzt hinein.

„Hey, Mädels. Oh ich sehe lange, ausgiebige Shopping-Trips, Makeovers und noch viel, viel mehr", freudiger habe ich sie lange nicht gesehen.

Rosalie und ich müssen drüber kichern. Aber irgendwie genieße ich diese Mädels-Runde. So etwas hatte ich noch nie. Selbst mit Angela nicht und wir kennen uns schon aus dem Sandkasten.

„Ihr werdet gleich nach Hause fahren, Bella. Deine Mom ist echt süß und cool zu gleich. Das müssen wir wiederholen. Dann aber vielleicht ohne Essen", macht sie ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Ich möchte ja gern Mitleid zeigen, aber der Moment lässt mich nur lachen und ich halte mir die Hand vor den Mund, um es zu unterdrücken.

„Lachst du über uns?", fragt Rose.

Ich schüttel nur den Kopf, da ich befürchte, wenn ich den Mund öffne, laut los zu prusten.

„Sie lacht wirklich über uns, Rose", kommt es von Alice.

Beide schauen mich abwartend an. Ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen, doch vergebens. Und nur einen Augenblick später, stürzen sich beide auf mich und kitzeln mich ab. Mich schmerzt zwar meine Wunde, aber ich muss dennoch lachen. Die Glücksgefühle verdrängen den Schmerz.

„Hört… auf…", lache ich atemlos.

„Nein", kommt es von beiden trocken.

Erst ein Räuspern an der Tür unterbricht die beiden. Und ich bin erleichtert, denn ich glaube kaum, dass ich noch eine Minute länger ausgehalten hätte.

An der Tür steht Charlie, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Habt ihr Mädchen Spaß?", ist es mehr eine Feststellung.

Im Trio nicken wir und müssen dann darüber wieder lachen.

„Verstehe", grinst er.

„Wir wollen dann los, Bells."

„OK."

Charlie geht schon, während mir die beiden aufhelfen. Ich stelle plötzlich fest, dass ich ja noch immer in Edwards Sachen bin. Alice bemerkt meine Gedanken und grinst breiter.

„Behalt sie an, Bella."

Hhmm. Wenn ich überlege, mich jetzt wieder ins Kleid zu quälen, werde ich nicht lange diskutieren. Alice holt das Kleid aus dem Badezimmer und gemeinsam gehen wir nach unten, wo schon alle, bis auf Edward, auf mich warten.

Esme kommt dabei auf mich zu und umarmt mich.

„Ein wirklich schöner Abend, oder?"

Ich nicke mal wieder nur lächelnd.

Auch Carlisle und Jasper umarmen mich kurz. Als Emmett auf mich zukommt, schwant mir nichts Gutes. Dieses Grinsen kenne ich nur, wenn jemand was im Schilde führt. Und es kommt, so wie er mich begrüßt hat, dass er mich fest in den Arm nimmt und uns wie einen Kreisel dreht. Ich konzentriere mich dabei auf sein Gesicht, damit mir nicht schwindelig wird.

„Emmett", höre ich Rosalie schimpfen.

Auf Rosalie scheint er immer zu hören, denn er setzt mich ab und hält mich fest, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht falle. Für diese Aktion bekommt er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Rose, die mich danach nochmal umarmt. Dabei sehe ich zu Alice und Jasper. Alices schaut irgendwie panisch. Aber als sie zu mir sieht, lächelt sie wie eh und je.

Ich versuche mir nichts weiter dabei zu denken.

Wir verabschieden uns und gehen zum Auto. Carlisle ruft mir noch hinterher, dass er am Sonntag nochmal vorbei käme, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Montag wieder zur Schule kann.

„Wo war eigentlich Edward?", fragt Charlie, als wir die Auffahrt runter fahren.

„Ähm… Edward fühlte sich noch etwas schlecht und hat sich in Alice Zimmer hingelegt", rede ich mich raus.

Dass er aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist, um sich abzureagieren, müssen sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Der Arme. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm bald besser", kommt es von Renèe.

„Der Junge ist hart im Nehmen und ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Physiotherapiestunde ausfallen lässt", zwinkert Charlie in den Rückspiegel.

Ich kann nur mit den Augen rollen. Ich glaube, an diese Seitenhiebe meiner lieben Eltern muss ich mich nun gewöhnen. Sie haben sicher bemerkt, mit welchen Blicken mir Edward begegnet und dass auch ich in Edwards Nähe zur ungewohnten Nervosität neige. Warum auch immer.

Renée beginnt dann zu erzählen, was sie, während Edward mich durchknetete, erlebt hat. Esme und sie haben die Zeit wohl wirklich sehr gut genutzt und haben einiges vor. Was da wäre, unser Haus umzugestalten. Eigentlich gibt es aus meiner Sicht und sicher auch von Charlies Seite aus, keinen Grund zur Änderung. Aber egal, was wir nun sagen würden, die beiden Mütter haben es schon fest geplant.

Meine liebe Mom geht sogar schon in Details, was mein Zimmer angeht. Normalweise wäre ich jetzt genervt. Ich stehe einfach nicht auf Veränderung, aber wenn ich das Leuchten in den Augen meiner Mutter sehe, diese Begeisterung, kann ich mich nur mit ihr freuen.

Auch Charlie freut sich über das Strahlen seiner Frau und nimmt ihre Hand, die auf ihrem Schoss ruht. Diese kleine Geste, löst fast Tränen in mir aus. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren nicht leicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Eltern entfernen sich voneinander. Da tat es nicht gut, dass Charlie sich immer mehr seiner Arbeit als Chief widmete.

Ich war diejenige, die zwar auch immer wieder enttäuscht wurde, aber Renée weiter gut zuredete. Sie stritten nicht. Zumindest, wenn sie es taten, haben sie es gut versteckt, denn ich habe nichts mitbekommen. Ihr Problem war auch eher, dass sie eben nicht miteinander redeten.

Aber im Moment ist dies Geschichte. Ihre Liebe erlebt einen zweiten Frühling. So glücklich habe ich sie lange nicht gesehen. Und es macht mich genauso glücklich, wenn ich die Liebe sehe, die ihre Augen füreinander widerspiegeln.

Gleichzeitig legt es mir vor Augen, nach was ich mich sehne. Klar, auch dass meine Eltern sich unbändig lieben, aber eben genau nach so etwas sehne ich mich auch. Ich bin jetzt 17, stehe vor meinem 18. Geburtstag und hatte noch nie einen Freund. Ich bin also noch Jungfrau und ungeküsst.

OK. Ich habe mich nie wirklich bemüht, dies zu ändern, aber in Forks ist das Angebot auch nicht sehr groß. Mike, Eric, Tyler und noch ein paar andere Jungs, und ich glaube sogar ein paar Jungs aus dem Reservat, zeigten ihr Interesse an mir. Nur zu doof, dass sie einfach die falschen Typen waren.

Und nun taucht dieser Edward Cullen auf und bringt meine kleine Welt durcheinander. Nicht, dass ich es nicht mag. Er bringt mein Leben in einen neuen, schöneren Schein. Ich erwische mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich in den Tag träume, dabei an Edward denke und mir ein Lächeln auf den Lippen brennt. Wie auch jetzt wieder. Bevor mich meine Eltern dabei erwischen, schaue ich lieber nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.

Gott sei Dank sind wir kurze Zeit später zu Hause. Allerdings bin ich so müde, dass ich es keinen Meter mehr weiter schaffe. Charlie ist es ein Vergnügen, mich dann die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer zu tragen, wo ich mich gleich auf mein Bett fallen lasse.

Eigentlich brauche ich ja nicht mehr in Schlafklamotten wechseln, denn Edwards Sachen sind bequemer als jedes Nachthemd. Aber was mich in den traumlosen Schlaf bringt, ist nicht die bequeme Kleidung, sondern der Geruch, der daran haftet. Es riecht nach Natur, genau, wie ich es liebe.

So drifte ich schnell in den Schlaf.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wache ich wieder auf. Die Dunkelheit wird etwas vertrieben von dem Mondschein, der durch mein Fenster leuchtet. Hhmm. So werde ich sicher nicht wieder einschlafen können.

Gerade, als ich aufstehen will, sehe ich ihn. Edward Cullen. Er sitzt in meinem alten Schaukelstuhl, in dem mich Charlie früher so oft in den Schlaf wiegte. In Edwards Gesicht zeichnet sich sein typisches Grinsen ab, welches ich so lieben gelernt habe.

Er kommt auf mich zu und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Dabei nimmt er eine lose Haarsträhne von mir und klemmt sie liebevoll hinter mein Ohr. Ab da an weiß ich, dass ich träume. Aber warum nicht? Es fühlt sich wie echt an, warum diesen Traum also nicht genießen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, legt er sich zu mir und zieht mich nah an sich heran, so dass ich auf seiner Brust ruhe. Wie erwartet ist da kein Herzschlag zu hören. Aber es stört mich kein bisschen, denn ich habe dafür etwas anderes, was mich daran erinnert, dass er sehr wohl noch lebendig ist.

Denn kaum, dass er meine Hand nimmt, die ich auf seinen muskulösen Bauch legte, spüre ich wieder dieses Prickeln, was sich durch meinen ganzen Körper zieht. Unweigerlich schmiege ich mich enger an Edward. Schließlich ist es mein Traum, also bestimme ich die Regeln.

Da macht es also auch nichts, dass ich ihn so, mir nichts dir nichts, auf die Wange küsse und es genieße, als er seine Arme eng um mich schließt und mich in den Schlaf summt.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, tue ich das mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Es war nur ein Traum, aber der schönste, den ich je hatte. Genau so etwas wünsche ich mir. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja irgendwann wahr.

TBC


	14. Der nächste Schritt

**Der nächste Schritt**

**Edwards POV**

Eine Weile streiche ich noch durch den Wald. Will ich doch meine Wut erstmal los werden, bevor ich nach Hause zurück kehre, wo hoffentlich noch Bella auf mich wartet und nicht zu böse mit mir ist, nachdem ich mal wieder einen unschönen Abgang gemacht habe. Schon das zweite Mal, dass ich Bella so hab sitzen lassen, ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben. Wird sie mir auch ein zweites Mal verzeihen können?

Meine Gedanken gehen zurück zu der Begegnung mit Jacob Black. Muss ich mir wirklich Sorgen machen, dass er sich Bella vor meinen Augen wegschnappt? Es ist ja nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihr zusammen sein möchte.

Würde sie sich für Jacob entscheiden, müsste ich den Weg frei machen. Ich kann sie schließlich nicht zwingen, Gefühle für mich aufzubringen. Aber selbst, wenn ich dadurch nur ein Freund für sie sein könnte, wäre ich in ständiger Sorge.

Er hat ihr einmal weh getan und könnte es auch ein nächstes Mal tun. Und dann vielleicht mit einem größeren Schaden. Diese Wölfe sind unberechenbar. Ihre Wut kann sie zu bestialischen Monstern machen. Wenn er seine Wut in ihrer Nähe nicht unter Kontrolle hat, kann es schnell passieren, dass er sich verwandelt und Bella dabei schwer verletzt.

Dem Rudel sollte es nichts Neues sein, schließlich habe ich in Sam Uleys Gedanken gesehen, was er seiner Prägung angetan hat, der jungen Emily Young, deren Gesicht für immer entstellt sein wird. Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen.

Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass Jacob Bellas Herz erobert. Nicht, wo ich so nah dran bin, es meinerseits zu schaffen. Ich könnte sie gar nicht ziehen lassen. Sie ist jetzt schon für mich mein neues Lebenselixier.

Vor unserem Haus angekommen, bemerke ich die Abwesenheit von Renées SUV. Sie sind also doch schon gefahren. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigt mir auch warum. Ich muss einige Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein, denn es ist mittlerweile zwei Uhr morgens.

„Edward", höre ich Alice rufen, Sekunden später geht die Tür auf und ein tobender Wirbelwind, in Form meiner Schwester, kommt auf mich zugestürmt.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?", fragt sie mich in ungewohnt panischer Stimme.

Ich schaue hoch und entdecke weitere besorgte Gesichter meiner Familie. Ist etwas passiert? Doch ihre Gedanken zeigen einzig die Sorge um mich. Bella ist wohlerhalten zu Hause angekommen.

„Deine Zukunft, Edward. Sie war verschwunden. Nichts mehr zu sehen. Und dein dämliches Handy liegt natürlich in deinem Zimmer. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

Und dass sie nicht übertreibt, sehe ich in ihren Augen. Da brauche ich nicht in ihre Gedanken schauen, um ihre Angst zu sehen. Aber warum konnte sie meine Zukunft nicht sehen?

„Ist dir das schon mal passiert?", frage ich sie.

„In der Nacht, als die Wölfe kamen und Carlisle und du Bella nach Hause gebracht habt, da konnte ich weder die Zukunft von mir, noch die der Anderen sehen."

„Aber die von Carlisle und mir?"

Alice nickt als Antwort.

„Und dann, als wir die Wölfe im Wald trafen. Du…"

„Du warst bei den Wölfen?", ist Carlisle empört.

„Ich bin an der südöstlichen Grenze Jacob Black begegnet", sage ich den Namen, mit jeder Menge Gift in der Stimme.

„Was hast du getan, Edward?"

Sie wissen alles ganz genau, dass ich Black zu gerne in Stücke reißen würde. Ich bin nicht mal enttäuscht, dass sie mir nicht zutrauen, ihm nichts angetan zu haben. Ich bin selber von mir überrascht. Sie denken, ich hätte die Grenze überschritten und Bella gerächt, dabei war es am Ende Jacob Black, der fast die Grenze überschritt und damit den Vertrag gebrochen hätte. Allerdings wäre dies nicht das erste Mal. Wir hätten längst einen Grund gehabt, sie anzugreifen.

„Ich habe nichts getan. Das einzige, was ich getan habe, war, ihm noch mal zu verdeutlichen, sich von Bella fernzuhalten", versuche ich ruhig zu bleiben.

_Wir haben auch nichts Anderes erwartet, Edward. _Carlisle, ihm verdanke ich wirklich viel Vertrauen.

„Wir sind uns eher zufällig begegnet. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Jacob empfindet einiges für Bella. Mehr, als mir gefällt. Ich befürchte, er könnte ihr noch mehr weh tun, wenn sie ihn wütend macht."

„Weil sie ihm klar macht, dass sie nur in dich verknallt ist?", lacht Emmett.

So ernst die Lage auch ist, müssen wir alle drüber schmunzeln. Emmett kommt auf mich zu und klopft mir kräftig auf die Schulter. Als ich aber nicht länger drüber lachen kann, vergeht auch ihm das Grinsen.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Eddie. Nicht nur dir liegt viel an Bells", kommt es von ihm diesmal ernster denn je.

_Keine Sorge, Edward. Bisher habe ich nur Bella mit dir gesehen, _grinst Alice mich an. Ich flehe sie mit einem Blick an, mir mehr zu verraten, doch sie tänzelt nur lachend davon. Genau wie Jasper, der ein vielsagendes Lächeln für mich hat.

_Deine Gefühle für Bella sind wirklich schon sehr tief. Bella hat eindeutig auch etwas für dich übrig, aber auch, wenn sie es nicht zugeben will, herrscht in ihr noch etwas Furcht. Deshalb gib nicht auf, wenn sie dich einmal davon stößt._

Mit diesen Gedanken lässt mich meine Familie wieder alleine. _Wir reden später, _lässt mich Carlisle noch wissen, denn er weiß genau, dass ich vorher noch woanders hin möchte.

Ich will gerade los laufen, da bemerke ich Rose, die noch auf den Treppen sitzt. Zuerst bin ich überrascht, bis ich ihre Gedanken sehe.

Sie lässt mich wissen, was sie Bella alles über uns erzählt hat. Dabei werde ich leicht wütend. Erst ist es Alice, die Bella aufklärt und nun Rosalie. Komme ich überhaupt noch dazu, Bella etwas von uns zu erzählen, von meiner Vergangenheit?

Aber meine Sorge ist unbegründet und ich habe Rosalie mal wieder zu Unrecht mit meiner Wut gestraft. Sie hat Bella nur einen kleinen chronologischen Überblick unserer Familie gegeben und ist dann auf ihre Vergangenheit eingegangen.

Was mich sehr überrascht, denn Rose vermeidet _dieses _Thema, wie sie nur kann. Auch wir sprechen nie über ihre Vergangenheit, über ihren Sohn. Es ist einfach zu schmerzhaft für sie und zu schmerzhaft für uns, sie in dieser Lage zu sehen. Ohne Emmett wäre sie nie aus ihrer Trauer gekommen.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Rose", sage ich ihr und setze mich neben sie.

„Warum hast du es ihr erzählt?", interessiert es mich.

„Ich wollte, dass sie versteht, warum es mir so wichtig ist, unser Geheimnis zu wahren, um unsere Familie zu schützen. Dass ich diese Familie nicht auch noch verlieren kann."

So tief sitzt es bei ihr. Sie wirkt oft so kühl und gefühlslos, dabei ist sie solch ein Familienmensch. Sie würde alles für uns tun, um die Familie zusammenzuhalten.

„Und hat sie es verstanden?", eigentlich bezweifle ich es gar nicht.

„Ja. Es tat wirklich gut, mit Bella zu reden. Nicht nur, um ihr zu zeigen, warum ich so wütend war. Nein, auch ich habe verstanden, warum du so viel riskierst, für sie. Bella ist wirklich ein warmherziger, unvoreingenommener Mensch. Genau richtig für dich", grinst sie mir zu.

Es ist lange her, dass mich jemand in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Rosalie hat es geschafft. Und wer ist der Grund? Bella Swan. Nur sie hat es bisher geschafft, meine gut aufgebaute, harte und sture Fassade zusammenfallen zulassen, wie ein Kartenhaus. Bella Swan bringt mein ganzes Leben durcheinander und ich bin ihr nicht mal böse.

Auch wenn mich dieses Gefühl überwältigt, denn es macht mir auf einer Weise Angst, dass mich ein Mensch so schwach macht, aber gleichzeitig mich mit diesem Glück beflügelt.

„Edward?"

„Huh?"

„Oh man. Dich hat es ja mächtig erwischt", lacht meine Schwester.

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich so gelöst mit Rosalie reden konnte? Ehrlich gesagt, fällt mir kein Zeitpunkt ein, in dem wir überhaupt mal ein heiteres Thema besprochen haben. Wenn, dann ging es nur darum, um zu streiten, da wir selten einer Meinung waren.

Emmett musste oft genug den Friedensstifter spielen. Ich weiß, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, wäre er immer auf Rosalies Seite. Doch solange er keine Seite beziehen musste, versuchte er immer eine Lösung beider Parteien zu finden.

Und Bella ist doch tatsächlich diejenige, die die ganze Familie so nahe bringt, wie sie es noch nie war. Wieder ein Punkt, warum man Bella Swan lieben muss.

„Edward?"

„Entschuldige", lachen wir gemeinsam über mein erneutes Abschweifen.

Bevor es nochmal passiert und ich damit das aufgewärmte Verhältnis zwischen Rosalie und mir wieder zerstöre, mache ich mich doch lieber auf den Weg zu Bella, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Swans heile zu Hause angekommen sind.

Ich weiß, dass sie sicher zu Hause angekommen sind, aber ich muss wissen, ob Bella mir noch böse ist, über meinen überstürzten Abgang. Auch, wenn Rosalies Gedanken mir anderes deuten, möchte ich doch lieber sicher gehen.

Rosalie und ich umarmen uns kurz, bevor sich unsere Wege trennen. Ihrer ins Haus zu Emmett, meiner zum Swan-Haus zu Bella.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich das weiße Haus erreiche. In den letzten Tagen wurde der Weg zum Haus der Swans für mich zur Routine, was mich jeden Tag mein Ziel schneller erreichen lässt. Und jedes Mal steigt mir schon hunderte Meter vorher Bellas süßer Duft in die Nase.

Und als ich unter ihrem Fenster stehe, welches offen ist, ich einen tiefen Atemzug nehme, wirkt der Duft fast hypnotisierend. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich das tue. Ob Bella weiß, was sie bei mir bewirkt?

In das Fenster zu steigen ist ein Leichtes für mich, auch dabei ganz leise zu sein, um niemanden zu wecken. Denn alle schlafen tief und fest. Charlies Schnarchen durchquert das ganze Haus. Allerdings in noch annehmlicher Lautstärke.

Aber all das schiebt sich weit von mir weg, als ich Bella in ihrem Bett liegen sehe. Ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht blickt direkt zum Fenster, als hätte sie auf mich gewartet. Minutenlang stehe ich nur am Fenster und schaue sie mir an, als könnte ich diesen Anblick die nächste Sekunde vergessen.

Doch wie könnte man so etwas vergessen? Unmöglich.

Ich entdecke den Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers. Dabei kommen mir Gedanken von Charlie in Erinnerung, als er Baby Bella, genau in diesem Stuhl in den Schlaf wiegte und dort manchmal Stunden verbrachte. Aber auch, wie er seine Frau beobachtete, wie sie eben in diesem Stuhl saß, die winzige und noch so unschuldige Bella in den Armen hielt und ihr ein Schlaflied summte.

Deswegen ist es für mich ein besonderer Moment, mich dort hineinzusetzen. Dabei merke ich, dass der Stuhl perfekt steht, um Bella weiterhin zu beobachten. Ich möchte meine Hand ausstrecken und ihre weiche, samte Haut berühren. Und ehe ich den Gedanken zu Ende bringen kann, erwische ich mich, wie ich es tatsächlich tue. Doch bevor ich sie berühren kann, verändert sich der Rhythmus ihrer Atmung.

Ich kann noch schnell meine Hand wegziehen, als sie ihre Augen aufschlägt, etwas geblendet von dem Mondschein, der ihr Gesicht in einen wunderschönen Schein bringt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich mich fange und versuche, die Situation zu retten. Als ich ihr mein bestes Lächeln schenke, beruhigt sich ihr Herzschlag.

Allerdings macht es wieder einen kleinen Sprung, als ich mich, wie von selbst, auf die Bettkante setze und ihr so noch näher bin. Sie schaut mich weiter entgeistert an, ist aber die Ruhe selbst. Dabei fällt ihr eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht.

Diese kleine Veränderung trennt meinen Körper von meinem Willen, denn ohne meine Zustimmung bewegt sich meine Hand zu Bellas Gesicht und streicht ihr Haar hinters Ohr. Danach lege ich mich, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt, neben sie.

Für eine Minute starrt sie mich an, bis sie mich anlächelt und mich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Wange küsst und sich an meine Brust schmiegt. Einen Moment lang habe ich damit zu tun, mein inneres Monster zu beruhigen, welches auf diese Nähe nicht vorbereitet war und kurze Oberhand gewann, aber es waren nur Millisekunden, bis Bella wohlig seufzt und die Augen schließt.

Ab da an kann auch ich diese Situation genießen. Ihre Nähe. Um das ganze zu besiegeln, drücke ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, um dieses elektrisierende Gefühl noch einmal zu erleben und mich wissen zu lassen, dass das eben wirklich passiert ist. Auch wenn ich stark davon ausgehe, dass sie dachte, es wäre nur ein Traum, denn so entspannt wirkte sie selten in meiner Nähe.

Irgendwann in der Nacht strampelt sich Bella die Decke vom Körper, dabei entdecke ich, dass sie noch immer meine Sachen trägt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag darin betrachten. Und ihr scheint es auch zu gefallen.

Nach einer Weile endlosem Betrachtens ihres Gesichtes, entdecke ich Rosalies Geschenk. Ich konnte sie nicht abhalten, denn eigentlich wollte ich Bella eine neue Kamera schenken. Doch Rose bestand darauf. Ich gab auch nur klein bei, weil ich wusste, dass es ihr Gewissen zumindest etwas erleichtern würde. Dann muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen.

Ich kann es nicht abwarten, sie in Aktion mit der Kamera zu sehen. Ihre Bilder sind wirklich spitze und ich glaube, sie ist sich nicht im Klaren, was für ein Talent sie hat.

Plötzlich höre ich ein Schrillen. Es ist Charlies Wecker, denn als ich aus dem Fenster schaue, sehe ich, dass der neue Tag angebrochen ist und Charlie zum Dienst muss. Ich warte ab, was passiert und springe aus dem Bett, als ich höre, dass er auf Bellas Zimmer zukommt. Vorsichtig lege ich Bella zurück in ihr Kissen und gebe ihr ein anderes als meinen Ersatz, an dem sie sich festkrallt.

„Edward", seufzt sie im Schlaf und lässt mich auf der Stelle gefrieren, bis Charlie vor der Tür steht und sie leise aufmacht.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu erzeugen, verschwinde ich in dem Kleiderschrank, lasse aber einen winzigen Spalt offen. Dabei kann ich sehen, wie Charlie ins Zimmer kommt und das Fenster schließt. Als er dann auch noch Bellas Bettdecke wieder über ihren Körper legt, bin ich endgültig von diesem Vater beeindruckt.

Charlie ist so liebevoll zu seiner Tochter und möchte sie jede Sekunde ihres Lebens beschützen. Gleichzeitig sprüht er nur vor Stolz.

Es gibt nicht viele amerikanische Familien, die so eng miteinander verbunden sind. Es erfüllt mich jedes Mal, wenn ich in Charlies, aber vor allem Renées Gedanken sehe, was für eine Einheit die drei sind. Es gab sicher auch schlechte Zeiten für die Familie Swan, doch sie haben diese Hürden überwunden.

Als Charlie das Zimmer wieder verlässt, mache auch ich mich lieber auf den Weg, denn sicher wird auch der Rest der Familie bald erwachen. Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiede ich mich von Bella. Erneut seufzt sie im Schlaf meinen Namen und ich ärgere mich, dass ich Bellas Gedanken nicht lesen kann, um zu sehen, was sie gerade träumt.

Aber es erfüllt mich dennoch mit Freude, zu wissen, dass ich einen Platz in ihren Träumen habe. Und anhand ihres mit einem Lächeln erfüllten Gesichtes, scheint es ein guter Traum zu sein. Keiner, in dem ich, Edward Cullen, ein Vampir, das Monster bin.

Ich springe aus dem Fenster, als ich höre, dass Charlie im Badezimmer ist und kann es jetzt schon kaum abwarten, bis ich in ein paar Stunden auch offiziell wieder Bella besuchen kann, wenn es zur nächsten Physiotherapiestunde geht.

Die nächsten Tage, Wochen vergehen wie im Fluge. Bei jeder Physiotherapie kommen Bella und ich uns ein Stück näher. Wir reden viel. Ich frage sie über ihr Leben aus, so wie sie mich. Aber eine Frage stellte sie noch nicht. Wie ich zum Vampir wurde. Ich ahne, dass ihr die Frage auf der Zunge brennt. Aber sie spielt mir auch in die Karten, denn die Antwort will ich mir für einen besonderen Moment aufsparen.

Der erste Schultag war für Bella überwältigend. Jeder fragte sie aus, was passiert war, wie es passiert war, und , und, und… Betüdelt wurde sie auch von jeder Seite. Ihre weiblichen Freunde ließen sie kaum in Ruhe.

Mich amüsieren die überraschten Blicke und Gedanken, weil Bella bei uns Cullens war. Einige waren verärgert, manche verwundert und viele eifersüchtig. Ein gewisser Mike Newton würde am liebsten meinen Kopf abreißen, weil Bella meine Nähe suchte, aber genauso waren viele Mädchen eifersüchtig auf Bella. Ihre Gedanken würde ich am liebsten ausblenden, doch es ist, als würden sie mich regelrecht in ihren Gedanken anschreien.

Aber das alles ist mir völlig egal, wenn ich sehe, wie sich Bella mehr und mehr in meine Familie integriert. Jeder liebt sie. Alice, Rosalie und Bella sind ein unzertrennliches und zeitweise auch beängstigendes Trio geworden. Hast du die eine gesucht, musstest du nur die andere finden.

Alice musste sich noch sehr zusammenreißen, Bella nicht zum Shoppen mitzuschleppen. Sie hat noch Aufschub, bis sie die Krücken endgültig los ist.

Bella hat die gesamte Familie verändert. Wir sind einander enger geworden, als wir es während unseres gesamten Zusammenlebens waren. Selbst Jasper ist gelöster denn je. Was wiederum Alice erfreut.

Emmett und Bella sind ebenfalls ein beunruhigendes Duo geworden. Als würden sie jede Minute etwas aushecken. Und was das Überraschendste ist, dass Rosalie sogar gefallen daran hat. Wenn sie die beiden in Aktion sieht, kann sie die Augen gar nicht von Emmett lassen, weil er immer wieder aufblüht.

Esme freut sich jedes Mal, wenn Bella zu Besuch kommt. Wieder ein Grund, sich in der Küche zu versuchen. Selbst wenn Bella nicht da ist, kocht oder backt sie etwas und ich muss es später zu den Swans bringen.

Und ich? Leider ergab sich bisher keine Chance, die Situation, in der wir uns fast geküsst hätten, fortzusetzen. Was auch daran lag, dass wir selten alleine waren. Selbst bei der Physio waren wir nur noch spärlich zu zweit.

Nach sechs Wochen kommt dann endlich der Gips ab. Da Bellas Eltern arbeiten müssen, springe ich gerne ein, sie zu Carlisle in die Klinik zu fahren.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir nichts vorgenommen für den Nachmittag?", frage ich Bella, als wir gemeinsam in die Klinik reingehen.

„Nein", schaut sie mich skeptisch an.

„Gut, denn ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich", grinse ich sie an, weil ich, dank unserer langen Gespräche, weiß, dass sie kein großer Freund von Überraschungen ist. Bestätigt wird es mir mit einem Grummeln, was sich im Vergleich zu einem Emmett-Knurren anhört, wie von einem kleinen Kätzchen.

„Sieh es als Belohnung an. Du hast die sechs Wochen wirklich tapfer überstanden", meine ich ernst.

Denn ich habe schon Patienten von Carlisle erlebt, die mich oft zur Verzweiflung brachten mit ihrem Gequängel. Bella hingegen hat alles wacker hingenommen.

Bevor sie weiter protestieren kann, sind wir schon in Carlisles Büro, wohin uns eine Krankenschwester schickte. Ihre Gedanken und Blicke sind mal wieder alles andere als angenehm, vor allem, wenn sie nicht nur mich, sondern auch meinen Vater einbeziehen. Manche Menschen haben Fantasien…

„Edward, Bella", kommt es fröhlich von Carlisle, kaum, dass wir uns gesetzt haben.

„Hi Carlisle", freut sich Bella ihn zu sehen.

„Endlich ist der Tag gekommen, nicht wahr?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ich kann es nicht mehr abwarten", antwortet Bella mit einem gequälten Lächeln, denn wir wissen alle, wie sehr sie diesen Tag herbei sehnte.

Gerade nach einigen Wochen, wo sie mit den Krücken eins war und gar nicht schnell genug unterwegs sein konnte, hatte sie den Gips verflucht. Wie oft musste ich ihr Stifte und sonstige langen Gegenstände wegnehmen, mit denen sie sich versuchte, zu kratzen.

„Na dann wollen wir dich mal erlösen."

Carlisle führt Bella in sein Behandlungszimmer. Ich bleibe stattdessen lieber zurück.

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragt Bella auf halbem Wege.

„Ich warte hier", sage ich, woraufhin Bella enttäuscht schaut.

„Und wenn ich dich drum bitte?", versucht sie mich umzustimmen.

Als ich darauf nicht reagiere, macht sie es mir schwer, nein zu sagen.

„Bitte", zieht sie das Wort unnötig lang und zeigt mir ihren besten Schmollmund.

Ihr Blick erinnert mich an einen jungen Welpen. _Kannst du da wirklich nein sagen? _Amüsiert sich Carlisle. Aber er hat recht. Bella hat mich regelrecht um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt. Schon, seit ich sie das erste Mal traf, kann ich ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Ich lache nur und folge den beiden. Und mir wird bewusst, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, denn kaum, dass Carlisle die elektrische, kleine Säge ansetzt, bekommt Bella leichte Panik. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und drückt so fest, wie sie kann. Ich denke, Charlie hätte sie mit dem Händedruck schon sehr weh tun können.

Ihre Hand zu halten, ist für mich immer wieder etwas Besonderes. Ich habe sie zwar bei der Physiotherapie schon ganz anders berühren müssen, aber diese Geste des Händehaltens, ist einfach etwas anderes, intimes. Vor allem, dass es von ihr aus ging, macht mir Mut.

Als sie die Augen schließt, um Carlisle nicht zusehen zu müssen, streiche ich ihr über die angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Bella. Es wird alles gut", rede ich ihr sanft zu.

Daraufhin öffnet sie ihre Augen und schaut mich an. Es ist, als würden sich unsere Augenpaare miteinander verbinden. Bellas Atmung und Herzschlag werden wieder ruhig und ein feines Lächeln bildet sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Ich bin fertig", reißt uns Carlisle aus unserer Trance.

Wir schauen an Bellas Bein hinab, das nun gipsfrei ist. _Ihr wart gerade in eurer eigenen Welt, kann das sein? Ich bin seit fünf Minuten fertig. Wollte euch aber nicht unterbrechen. _Bei seinen Gedanken hat Carlisle wieder sein amüsantes Grinsen inne.

Der Gips, der mit Unterschriften und Zeichnungen der ganzen Schule versehen ist, Emmetts Markierung allerdings am präsentesten ist, liegt nun neben Bellas Bein, welchem man die wochenlange Inaktivität ansieht. Durch den Verlust der Muskelmasse, ist ihr Bein dünner als das andere. Deshalb auch Bellas zerknirschtes Gesicht, als sie es entdeckt.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. In ein paar Wochen hat es wieder seine alte Form", macht ihr Carlisle Mut.

„Ja, ist ja nicht so, als würde man in Forks in kurzen Hosen rumlaufen können", versucht Bella, den Schock zu überwinden.

„Wir machen das schon", sage ich ihr.

Denn ich werde natürlich auch weiterhin ihr Physiotherapeut sein. Auch wenn es vielleicht schon bald nicht mehr nötig sein würde. Aber das muss Bella ja so schnell nicht erfahren.

_Denk daran, Edward. Bella ist nur ein Mensch, der noch immer geschwächt ist. Geh es langsam an, dass sie sich nicht übernimmt. Der Knochen kann noch immer leicht brechen, bei Überanstrengung._

„Keine Sorge, Carlisle. Bella ist bei mir in guten Händen", grinse ich Bella an.

Daraufhin schaut sie mich wunderlich an, bis ihr ein Licht aufgeht und sich an Carlisle richtet.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das macht", grummelt sie vor sich hin.

Carlisle weiß natürlich, worauf sie anspielt, denn nicht selten, aber auch aus Gewohnheit, verliefen Gespräche mit meiner Familie auf diese Weise, was Bella gar nicht gefiel. Sie mag es einfach nicht, da sie sich sicher ist, dass es dabei um sie geht. Wo sie nicht unrecht hat.

Und als wäre es noch nicht genug, toppt Carlisle es, indem er aus einer Schublade einen Lolli holt, den er dort für die jüngeren Kinder, die er behandelt, aufbewahrt, und überreicht ihn Bella. Nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, möchte sie den Lolli Carlisle am liebsten an den Kopf werfen. Sie wahrt allerdings ihre Contenance.

„Bekomm ich jetzt deine Überraschung?", blickt sie mich schmollend an.

„Ich dachte, du hasst Überraschungen?", necke ich sie.

„Hasse ich auch. Deswegen lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen", grinst sie weiter.

Ich kann nur mit lachen, sehe ich doch in ihren Augen, dass sie es nicht abwarten kann. Carlisles Lachen stimmt mit ein.

„_Dr. Cullen, bitte in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Cullen, bitte", _dröhnt es durch die Lautsprecher.

„Mein Stichwort zum Gehen", sagt er und geht auf Bella zu, um ihr eine leichte Umarmung zu geben.

„Auch wenn ich mich immer freue, dich zu sehen, Bella, möchte ich dich hier so schnell nicht wiederhaben, verstanden?", sagt er mit seiner autorisierenden Stimme.

„Jawohl, Doc", salutiert Bella, als stünde sie vor ihrem Oberleutnant, was in Carlisles Gesicht ein weiteres Grinsen ausbrechen lässt.

Er klopft Bella nochmal liebevoll auf die Schulter und macht sich dann fort in die Notaufnahme. Bella setzt sich am Rand des Bettes. Auch wenn ich ihre Gedanken weiterhin nicht sehen kann, habe ich sie in den letzten Wochen so gut kennengelernt, dass ich anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes beurteilen kann, dass ihr der erste Schritt ohne Krücken und Gips etwas Angst bereitet.

Ich strecke meine Hände aus, welche sie ohne zu zögern ergreift.

„Keine Angst, Bella. Wir haben dein Bein gut vorbereitet. Du musst nur Vertrauen haben", sage ich ihr mit einem ernsten Blick.

„OK", sagt sie so leise, dass es für Menschengehör wohl nicht wahrnehmbar ist.

Langsam rutscht sie vom Behandlungstisch, berührt den Boden aber erst nur mit ihrem gesunden Bein. Sie schaut mir in die Augen und ich nicke ihre aufmunternd zu. Sehr vorsichtig berührt sie den Boden nun mit ihrem anderen Bein, belastet es aber noch kaum.

„Nur Mut."

Einen Schritt zurückgehend, halte ich weiter ihre Hände. Sie muss diesen Schritt gehen. Und ich bin froh, als ich in ihren Augen auch den Willen dazu entdecke.

Langsam legt sie mehr Gewicht auf das Bein, bis es ihren ganzen Körper trägt. Das Lächeln, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet, ist unbeschreiblich. Gleichzeitig bin ich selber erleichtert, weil es Bellas Gemüt nicht gut getan hätte, wäre dieser Schritt nicht gelungen.

Natürlich noch nicht ganz rund, geht sie die ersten Schritte, noch immer mit meinen Händen als Stütze. Als ich sie los lasse, macht sich etwas Panik breit bei ihr, doch kaum, dass sie die ersten Schritte ohne Hilfe schadlos übersteht, erfüllt sich der ganze Raum mit Heiterkeit.

„Sehr gut, Bella. Dann können wir ja jetzt zu deiner Überraschung", zwinker ich ihr zu.

Ihr brennt es auf den Lippen, mich auszufragen, aber sie weiß es besser, es nicht zu tun, denn Antworten wird sie nicht bekommen. Stattdessen verlassen wir das Krankenhaus. Seite an Seite. Ganz natürlich nach so einem Bruch und dieser langen Zeit im Gips, humpelt Bella noch etwas. Und ich kann schon nach einigen Metern sehen, wie anstrengend es für sie ist.

Deshalb begebe ich mich auf ihre andere Seite und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen. Sie schaut auf meine Hand und überlegt einen Moment. Einen Augenblick lang befürchte ich, dass sie meine Hand nicht annimmt.

Aber dann überrascht sie mich mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln und ergreift meine Hand. Für manch Anderen das normalste der Welt, für mich ein Beweis, dass sie mir weiter mehr Vertrauen schenkt.

Manchmal zweifle ich daran, dass ich so ein Wesen wie Isabella Swan überhaupt verdient habe. Aber dann sehe ich die vielen Jahre zurück, in denen ich alleine war und mit ansehen musste, wie glücklich meine Familie mit ihren Partnern ist.

Hand in Hand gehen wir auf meinen Volvo zu. Mir sind die Blicke, als wir durch den Ausgang gegangen sind, natürlich nicht entgangen. Aber zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, macht es mir nichts aus. Stattdessen halte ich Bella freudestrahlend die Tür auf.

„Danke", sagt sie verlegen und rutscht in den Sitz.

Schnell begebe ich mich auf die Fahrerseite und steige ein. Ich fahre los und kann meine Vorfreude kaum mehr unterdrücken. Alice ließ mich nur wissen, dass mein Vorhaben einen guten Ausgang erleben wird. Mehr darf ich nicht wissen. Aber dies reicht mir schon. Bella wird der Nachmittag also gefallen und nur darauf kommt es an.

Auf einem entfernten Parkplatz halten wir an und bevor in Bella Angst aufkeimen kann, kommt hinter uns schon Emmett angefahren.

„Was macht Emmett hier?", fragt Bella irritiert.

„Wir tauschen die Wagen", lasse ich sie wissen.

Diesmal ist es Emmett, der Bella hilft, in den großen Jeep zu steigen, ganz zu meinen Unmut, aber ich hätte ihn unter keinen Umständen davon abbringen können. Bella selbst ist mittlerweile viel zu verwirrt, um weitere Fragen zu stellen.

_Viel Spaß, Eddie, _grinst mir mein Bruder zu und braust mit meinem Volvo davon, bevor ich ihm verdeutlichen kann, dem Auto keinen Kratzer zu verpassen.

„Wieso der Jeep?", fragt mich Bella nun doch.

„Dort, wohin ich dich entführe, fährt uns der Volvo nicht. Selbst der Jeep bringt uns nicht nah genug heran."

„Edward, du weißt schon, dass es kaum zehn Minuten her ist, dass mir mein Gips abgenommen wurde. Klettern ist da wohl nicht die perfekte Physiotherapie."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", lache ich sie schief an.

„Warum musst du auch immer so unverschämt lachen, sonst würde ich dich jetzt dazu zwingen, umzudrehen", schmollt sie.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", tut sie beleidigt, doch schon bald bricht wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln aus.

Der Wald wird dichter, der Weg holpriger, und schon kommt auch der Jeep nicht mehr weiter. Ich steige aus, um Bella dann die Tür zu öffnen. Was ich dann sehe, erschreckt mich ein wenig. Bellas Lächeln ist einer verängstigenden Miene gewichen.

Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass es das erste Mal seit dem Unfall ist, dass Bella sich im Wald befindet. Daran hätte ich denken müssen.

Ich lege meine Hand an ihre Wange, an der ich spüre, dass sie leicht zittert und das sicher nicht vor Kälte, denn Forks hat momentan ein erwärmtes Klima. Bellas traurige Augen blicken mich an und bringen meine Knie zum schwanken.

„Entschuldige, Bella. Es war eine blöde Idee. Wollen wir wieder zurückfahren?"

„Nein, nein. Ich will deine Überraschung nicht kaputt machen. Mich hat es nur plötzlich so überwältigt. Der Unfall war plötzlich wieder so nah, als wäre es erst gestern passiert."

„Es geht wieder", sagt sie, nachdem sie einmal tief Luft holte.

„Sicher?"

Sie nickt und kann tatsächlich wieder Lächeln, was mein Vorhaben wieder umsetzbar macht. Ich helfe ihr aus dem Jeep und führe sie einige Meter davon weg. Ehrfürchtig blickt sie die lange Anhöhe hinauf.

„Ähm, also selbst wenn ich gut in Form wäre, würde ich es diesen Berg nicht hinauf schaffen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Daraufhin blickt sie mich böse mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Zum Lachen bringt sie mich aber erst, als sie dazu auch noch ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmt.

„Was soll das heißen, Cullen?"

„Dass es Teil meiner Überraschung ist, Swan", grinse ich sie an.

Wieder entdecke ich Seiten an Bella, die ich lieb gewinne. Da kann es mir selbst gefallen, dass sie mich mit dem Nachnamen anspricht.

„Spring auf", sage ich der jungen Swan und gehe vor ihr in die Knie und grinse ihr über meine Schulter zu.

Dabei macht sich auch auf ihren Lippen ein Grinsen breit. In ihren Augen flackert die Neugier, wie auch die Abenteuerlust.

„Schließ die Augen, wenn dir schwindelig wird", schließlich habe ich das mit noch keinem Menschen gemacht und weiß nicht, wie Bellas Magen darauf reagieren wird.

Sie steigt auf meinen Rücken und ich hebe sie huckepack an. Federleicht wirkt sie für mich.

„Fertig?", frage ich sie über meine Schulter hinweg.

Und kaum, dass sie nickt, laufe ich los. Sofort merke ich, wie sie sich fester an mich krallt. Ihr freudiges Kreischen ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Für eine Sekunde kam Panik in ihr auf, doch schon einen Augenblick später hat sie Spaß an diesem Ritt.

Immer wieder blicke ich zu ihr, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr auch weiterhin kein Unbehagen bereitet und sehe, dass sie ihre Augen weit geöffnet hat. Die Begeisterung blitzt in ihren Augen. Meine Vampirgeschwindigkeit scheint ihr offenbar zu gefallen.

Als wir oben ankommen und ich sie herunterlasse, schwankt sie einen Moment. Aber sie kann nicht fallen, denn meine Hand stützt sie weiter. Wenn sie nicht so lachen würde, wäre ich nun zutiefst besorgt, denn ihr laufen die Tränen, bis mir einfällt, dass ihre menschlichen Augen nicht für diesen Fahrtwind gemacht sind und deshalb die Tränen produziert.

Ich wische ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, welches noch immer vor Aufregung glänzt.

„Alles OK?"

Mir scheint, Bella hat die Sprache verloren, denn erneut nickt sie nur. Aber es ist mir genug. Ich nehme wieder ihre Hand und gehe mit ihr auf die Lichtung zu. Ich kann schon das Wasser fließen hören. Bella anscheinend auch, denn ihr Gesicht erhellt sich ein wenig.

„Wir sind an einem Ort, an dem ich früher schon öfter war, als wir das erste Mal in Forks waren. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr sich ein Fleckchen Erde innerhalb nur eines halben Jahrhunderts verändern kann."

„Wo sind wir hier, Edward?"

„Nordöstlich von Forks. Wenn wir über den Fluss weiter laufen würden, käme in zirka vier Meilen der Olympic-Highway."

„Wow. Es ist wirklich schön hier."

Sie geht auf das Ufer zu, in den Sonnenschein, der Bellas Haut einen samten Schimmer schenkt, aber nicht den gleichen Effekt hat, wie es bei mir passieren wird. Doch genau deshalb sind wir hier.

Als ich ihr nicht folge, dreht sich Bella um und schaut mich fragend an.

„Kannst du dich doch erinnern, als du mich gefragt hast, was für eine Wirkung die Sonne auf uns hat?"

„Das frage ich mich jetzt schon sehr lange, doch ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Ich dachte mir, irgendwann wirst du mir es erzählen", sagt sie schüchtern. Wie recht sie doch hat.

„Deswegen sind wir hier", sage ich und beginne mein Hemd auszuknöpfen, nachdem meine Jacke schon am Boden liegt.

„Das musst du nicht tun, Edward."

„Ich will es aber, Bella. Zwischen uns soll es keine Geheimnisse geben."

Meine Worte scheinen sie zu überraschen, aber auch zu freuen. Mein Hemd öffnet sich weiter und ich streife es von meinen Schultern. Bella zieht gehörig die Luft ein, obwohl ich noch nicht mal im Sonnenschein stehe.

Langsam nähere ich mich Bella und dem dort befindlichen Sonnenschein. Mein Blick verharrt auf Bellas Augen, möchte ich doch keine Sekunde ihrer Reaktion verpassen. So gehe ich weiter, bis ich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut spüre und das Glitzern in meinen Augenwinkeln sehen kann.

Mich verblüfft, nein mich überwältigt Bellas Reaktion, die mich ansieht, wie ich sie damals ansah, als ich sie das erste Mal erblickte.

„Edward, du bist.. ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Wunderschön…."

„Wunderschön?"

„Uh huh."

„Finde du es nicht beängstigend?"

„Würdest du es beängstigend finden, wenn ich wie Millionen Diamanten glitzern würde?", fragt sie mich und kommt auf mich zu.

„Ich denke nicht", kann ich ihr nur antworten.

Sie kommt immer näher, ohne Furcht und bleibt nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen. Ihre Hand bewegt sich auf mich zu, wobei ihre Finger Millimeter über meiner Haut schweben, bis sie über meine Rippen fahren.

„Wow", kommt es nur von ihr.

„Deshalb leben wir in Forks und suchen uns auch sonst nur kleine Städte aus, in denen eher selten die Sonne scheint. Und dank Alice Gabe wissen wir, wann wir die Öffentlichkeit meiden müssen."

Bella scheint mir allerdings nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben, denn sie streicht mir noch über die Haut und ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass es mir gefällt. Die Berührung ist etwas anderes, als die, die ich täglich bei der Physiotherapie spüre.

Es fühlt sich wie der angenehmste Elektrostoß an, den ich je erleben durfte. Dieses Prickeln erweckt meinen Körper wieder zum Leben. Und das Gefühl wird noch wohliger, als sie sich auch mit ihrem ganzen Körper meinem nähert.

Ich kann gar nicht anders, als einen Arm um Bella zu schlingen und sie an mich zu pressen. Luft weicht aus ihren Lungen, als sie zu mir hoch schaut. In ihren Augen spiegelt sich das Funkeln meiner Haut und es macht sie noch unwiderstehlicher.

Vor allem, als sie sich dazu auch noch auf die Unterlippe beißt. Mein Hunger auf ihre Lippen wird dabei immens groß. Ganz von selbst legt sich meine Hand an ihre Wange und ich versuche in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, ob sie den gleichen Drang verspürt.

Und als sie dann ihre Augen auf meine Lippen setzt und sich dabei mit ihrer Zunge leicht über ihre fährt, habe ich meine Antwort.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht näher ich mich ihrem Mund, aus dem ein nervöser Atem kommt, mich aber ansaugt, als gebe es nichts anderes für mich zum überleben.

Wir sind uns wieder so nahe, wie bei dem Essen, als Emmett den Moment zerstörte. Doch diesmal ist niemand aus meiner Familie in der Nähe um uns zu unterbrechen. Nichts kann diesen Augenblick mehr vernichten.

Plötzlich stellt sich Bella auf die Zehnspitzen und hat den letzten Abstand überwunden. Ihre Lippen streichen die meine wie ein Flügelschlag. Aber dieser Moment reicht, um den süßen Geschmack zu erhaschen, der sich auf ihren rosa Lippen befindet. Wovon ich mehr will.

Ich neige meinen Kopf, um ihr entgegen zu kommen und presse meinen Mund fester an ihren. Dabei verliere ich mich in ihren Augen, in denen ich die Lust sehe, die ich ebenfalls spüre.

In dem Moment, wo ich überlege, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, spüre ich ihre Zunge, der ich sofort Einlass gewähre. Und als hätten wir ein Leben lang nichts anderes getan, vereinigen sich unsere Zungen zu einem magischen Moment.

Einen Moment, in dem es nur Bella und mich auf dieser Welt gibt. Die Sorge, um Vampir und Mensch, längst ins Abseits verschwunden.

Als Bella auch noch dieses wohlige Seufzen, von sich lässt, ist es endgültig um mich geschehen. Meine Hände suchen Bellas Nähe, indem sie über Bellas Rücken fahren und sich dann in ihren Haaren wiederfinden.

Aber nicht nur meine Hände befinden sich auf Erkundungstour. Ich kann ganz deutlich Bella spüren. In meinen Haaren, auf meiner Schulter, an meiner Hüfte. Und ich kann gar nicht genug bekommen.

Doch irgendwann braucht der Mensch von uns auch etwas Luft. Bella löst sich von mir und schnappt nach Luft. Ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen und will mich entschuldigen, doch Bella hält mich auf und legt ihre Hand auf meinen Mund.

„Nicht", sagt sie und schaut mich liebevoll an.

Ihr Lächeln, es macht mich glücklich. Ihre Angst, die ich durch Jasper immer wieder erfahren habe, scheint aufgelöst.

Und dann tut sie etwas, von dem ich nie zu träumen wagte. Sie legt beide Hände in meinen Nacken und zieht mich zu sich herunter, zu einem erneuten Kuss.

Ich wollte die ganzen Wochen das Gefühl verleugnen, doch nun ist es unausweichlich. Ein Leben ohne Bella, ist für mich nicht mehr möglich. Die Liebe, die ich für sie empfinde, ist größer, als ich es für möglich gehalten habe.

Edward Cullen ist verliebt und ich weiß, ich werde es genießen, als wäre morgen mein letzter Tag auf Erden.

TBC

**A/N: **_**Danke für eure lieben Reviews… Freue mich schon auf mehr… Jetzt kommt erstmal eine kleine Pause, in der ich meine FF „Ungewolltes Leben" endlich zu ende bringen werde…**_

_**LG Sam**_


	15. Nach Leid kommt Freud

**Nach Leid kommt Freud**

**Bellas POV**

Es ist geschafft. Der Gips ist ab.

Die Freude weicht für einen kurzen Moment der Angst. Ich steckte schon oft in den Momenten, wo mich ein Arzt vom Gips befreit, doch noch nie war ich so lange in dem weißen Zeug gefangen. Der erste Schritt bereitete mir schon Sorge, aber mein Engel, mit Namen Edward Cullen, ist natürlich zur Stelle und hilft mir auch in dieser Situation.

Seine Augen strahlen wieder diese Geborgenheit aus, die mir die Angst nimmt. Und wieder verliere ich mich darin, als würden seine goldenen Augen mich magisch anziehen. Ob er weiß, was er in mir bewirkt?

Als wir das Krankenhaus verlassen wollen, schwingt Edward auf meine andere Seite und hält mir seine Hand entgegen. Dass ich sie nicht gleich ergreife, liegt nicht daran, dass ich lange überlege, sondern am leichten Schock über seine Geste. Wie lange habe ich mir gewünscht, mit einem Jungen Händchen zu halten, so kitschig es sich anhört.

Für mich bedeutet es einfach sehr viel. Es zeigt nicht nur, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen bin, sondern es bedeutet für mich Sicherheit, Geborgenheit.

Kaum, dass sich unsere Finger ineinander verflechten, durchfährt mein Körper dieses angenehme Gefühl. Eine Verbindung hat sich zwischen uns ergeben, die unbeschreiblich ist. Und das eigenartige ist, dass es sich dennoch natürlich anfühlt. Als wären wir schon jahrelang dafür bestimmt.

Ich bekomme es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun, als wir plötzlich an einem abgelegenen Parkplatz halten, aber als Emmett hinter uns auftaucht, mit seinem typischen Grinsen, bin ich wieder etwas beruhigt. Dieses Grinsen kann einem nichts antun.

Wir wechseln also den Wagen und fahren mit Emmetts Jeep tiefer in den Wald. Als wir dann halten, und mir der bekannte Duft des Waldes in die Nase steigt, kommen in mir Erinnerungen hoch. Erinnerungen, die sich auch in meinen Träumen widerspiegeln.

Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich wieder den Abhang und wie ich Meter um Meter hinunter stürze. Als würde es noch mal passieren, brennt die große Narbe an meinem Bauch und mein Bein schmerzt plötzlich. Nur mit allem, was ich habe, kann ich diesen Schmerz runter schlucken, denn ich sehe in Edwards Gesicht, wie er darunter leidet.

Sein besorgter Blick zerrt mich aus meiner Trance und seine folgende weiche Miene lässt die Panik schwinden. Edward erkennt meine Angst und würde sofort umkehren. Doch meine Neugier auf seine Überraschung und der Wille, meine Angst zu überwinden, lässt mich Erinnerungen des Unfalls weit weg schieben.

Was Edward dann mit mir macht bereitet mir erst etwas Furcht und dann doch tatsächlich pure Freude. Ich wusste nicht genau was mich erwartet, als ich auf seinen Rücken steige… Jedenfalls nicht das, was dann geschieht. Schneller, als jedes Auto läuft er durch den holprigen Wald, ohne ins Stolpern zu kommen, wo ich mir längst alle Beine gebrochen hätte.

Meine Augen fangen im Fahrtwind an zu tränen, die gemixt werden mit Freudentränen. Denn auch wenn Achterbahnen mir nicht immer Freude bereiten, ist dies hier etwas so Aufregendes, dass selbst ich gefallen dran finde.

Als Edward mir sagt, wo wir genau sind, wird mir klar, was für eine lange Strecke wir hinter uns gelegt haben. Selbst mit einem guten Jeep wären wir Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Diese Vampire haben es echt drauf.

Und dann sehe ich erst, was das für ein Ort ist. Eine Lichtung, am Ufer des Quillayute Flusses. Ich habe ja schon viel gesehen bei meinen Waldausflügen, doch so etwas Schönes kam mir dabei nie vor die Linse. Hätte ich doch bloß meine Kamera dabei.

Ich bereue es noch mehr, als Edward beginnt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Wie leider so oft, bekomme ich es erst mit der Angst zu tun. Und Edward bekommt es wie immer mit und weiß mich zu beruhigen. Kaum, dass er in die Sonnenstrahlen steigt, ist die Kamera vergessen, denn was sich mir dann bietet, werde ich nie wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis bannen können. Als würde ich das je wollen.

Seine Haut glitzert, als würde seine Haut aus Millionen kleiner Diamanten bestehen. Ich habe noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Als wäre er nicht so schon wunderschön genug, funkelt er sich tiefer in mein Herz. Er macht es mir schwer, die Augen von ihm zu reißen. Will ich es denn überhaupt?

Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, dass dieses Fabelwesen, namens Edward Cullen, sich in meiner Nähe wohl fühlt. Dass er bei mir sein will. Genauso will ich es auch. Edward hat mich gefangen.

Er zieht mich an, sprichwörtlich, denn ohne mein Mitwirken stehe ich plötzlich vor ihm, meine Fingerspitzen nur Millimeter von seiner Marmorhaut entfernt. Das glitzern spiegelt sich in meiner Haut und für einen Moment fühle ich mich Edward so nahe, als wäre ich einer von ihnen.

Aber ich komme nicht weiter dazu, mich in Gedanken zu stürzen, wie es wäre, ein Vampir zu sein, als meine Finger seine Haut berühren. Sofort durchfährt mich wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl, was ich spüre, sobald ich Edward berühre. Doch heute, in diesem Moment, ist es etwas anders. Es verursacht in mir ein Verlangen, Edward zu berühren, inniger zu berühren.

Edward schaut mir auf einmal in die Augen, wie er es auch getan hat, als uns Emmett unterbrach. Seine Augen schimmern golden und machen es mir noch schwerer Edward zu widerstehen, der sein Gesicht bedrohlich nahe dem meinen senkt.

Plötzlich habe ich nur noch seine blassen Lippen im Blick. Mich an ihnen satt zu sehen, ist mir nicht mehr genug. Mit Leichtigkeit stelle ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und bin meinem Ziel nur noch Millimeter fern, bis ich Edwards Lippen berühre. Anders als der Rest seines Körpers, sind seine Lippen weich und geschmeidig.

Dadurch wirkt der Kuss so sanft. Ich merke allerdings, wie Edward sich zurückhält und zeige ihm, dass ich mehr will, als nur seine Lippen zu berühren.

Trotz meiner Unerfahrenheit, aber die Gier nach mehr, bahnt sich meine Zunge ihren Weg in Edwards Mund. Es wird noch intensiver, als ich Edwards Zunge berühre. Es fühlt sich nahezu wie eine kleine Explosion an, die meinetwegen ewig anhalten könnte.

Edward zieht mich dabei enger an seine Brust und lässt seine Hände über meinen Rücken fahren. Ein weiteres Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr missen will.

Ungewollt löse ich mich von seinen Lippen, denn die Luft wurde knapp. In dem Augenblick, als ich Luft hole, muss Edward einiges durch den Kopf gegangen sein. Nichts Gutes jedenfalls, denn ich sehe seinem Gesicht an, dass er sich zurückziehen will. Doch ohne mich. So schnell lasse ich ihn nicht mehr gehen.

Denn ich, Bella Swan, kann nicht mehr verleugnen, dass ich in Edward Cullen, den wunderschönen Vampir, verliebt bin.

Wie lange der Kuss anhält kann ich nicht in Zeit messen, denn um mich herum gerät alles in Vergessenheit. Nur Edward zählt. Aber irgendwann hat alles mal ein Ende. Doch Edward weiß mich zu entschädigen.

Als sich unsere Lippen voneinander lösen, lächelt er mich so unwiderstehlich an, dass ich auch in dieser Position, in seinen Armen ewig verharren möchte. Edward hat allerdings etwas anderes vor.

Mit Leichtigkeit hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich dichter ans Wasser. Kurz vor dem Ufer, mit bestem Blick über den Fluss, setzt er sich auf den Boden und zieht mich auf seinen Schoß, wie eine Puppe. Allerdings mag ich diese Position auf Anhieb.

Mein Rücken ruht an seinem Oberkörper, seine Arme um meine Taille geschlungen, ruht sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter. Sein kühler Atem bläst mir in den Nacken und lässt mich schaudern. Allerdings ein angenehmes Schaudern, was mir da durch Knochen und Mark fährt.

Der Moment wird immer perfekter, als er seine Wange an meiner reibt.

„Ich mag deine Wärme", durchbricht er das lange Schweigen.

Sein Blick weiter auf das Wasser gerichtet, verflechten sich erneut unsere Finger. Und es fühlt sich wieder so natürlich an. Als gehöre es so. Wie lange habe ich mich genau nach so etwas gesehnt. Nun passiert es auch noch mit Edward Cullen.

„Und ich deine Nähe", gestehe ich ihm ehrlich und schmiege mich noch enger an ihn.

Wir genießen den Augenblick und ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich in Edwards Armen liege. Noch vor Wochen zitterte ich bei jeder Begegnung mit ihm. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Vampir ist, machte mir lange Angst. Auch heute noch, wenn ich richtig drüber nachdenke, kommt Furcht in mir auf. Aber dann lächelt er mich an, erfüllt mein Körper mit seliger Wärme und zeigt mir immer wieder, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann.

Seine ganze Familie war die Wochen über so hilfreich und schenkte mir nichts als Liebe. Wenn ich nicht bei den Cullens war, besuchten sie mich. Alice mindestens zweimal am Tag. Emmett kam fast jeden Abend, wobei ich eher das Gefühl, dass Charlie mehr von ihm hatte. Die beiden wurden regelrechte Kumpels und schauten sich die Football- und Baseball-Spiele auf ESPN an. Auch wenn Emmett sich immer wieder beschwerte, dass Charlie kein Pay-TV besitzt, plus einen großen Flachbildschirm.

Das unglaubliche ist, dass Renée nichts dagegen hätte. Diese ist mit Esme so abgelenkt, dass sie Charlie alles erlauben würde.

Die beiden Hale-Geschwister, Jasper und Rosalie, sind dagegen recht zurückhaltend. Jasper ist etwas überfordert mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Emotionen. Wie schwer muss es für ihn da in der Schule sein?! Es erklärt immer mehr seinen leidenden Blick.

Rosalie mag zwar zurückhaltend sein, scheut aber nicht meine Nähe. Einmal die Woche sind es nur wir zwei. Dann macht sie mir die Haare, die Finger und Fußnägel, zeigt mir, wie ich mich dezent schminke und erzählt mir ein paar Geheimnisse über Edward.

Bei unserem letzten Treffen dankte sie mir für das, wie ich Edward verändert habe. Dabei habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie anders ist. Aber anscheinend gegenüber seiner Familie.

„An was denkst du?"

„An Rosalie", grinse ich ihn an, denn sein verdattertes Gesicht und die hochgezogene Augenbraue kommt für mich wie erwartet.

Und Edward Cullen mit solch einem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, ist ein Bild für die Götter. Aber er braucht nicht lange, um zu verstehen, weshalb ich an seine Schwester gedacht habe und versucht mich mit seinem besonderen Lächeln wieder auf sich zu lenken. Was er auch erfolgreich schafft.

Wir schauen wieder auf den Fluss hinaus und können am anderen Ufer eine Wildkatze sehen. Von Emmett weiß ich, dass es Edwards ‚Leibspeise' ist, doch Edward wirkt so entspannt und interessiert sich kein bisschen für eine frische Mahlzeit.

„Edward?"

„Mmhhhh?"

„Wie bist du zum Vampir geworden?"

Ich weiß nicht, warum mir plötzlich diese Frage auf den Lippen brennt, aber dieser Augenblick, in dem wir beide hier so vertraut zusammen sind, hat mir den Mut gegeben, danach zu fragen. Denn in den Wochen zuvor hatte ich ein wenig Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

Dass dies nicht ohne Grund war, merke ich, als Edward arg zusammen zuckt. Und als ich zu ihm aufschaue, sehe ich seine versteinerte Miene und bereue meine Frage sofort.

„Du musst es nicht beantworten. Es kam mir nur so in den Sinn…"

„Ich werde dir antworten", sagt er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

„Du hast mich nur gerade überwältigt. Glaub mir, ich will es dir schon lange erzählen, doch ich dachte, weil du noch nicht gefragt hast, möchtest du es nicht wissen."

„Edward, seit Rosalie mir ihre Geschichte erzählt hat, brenne ich darauf, deine zu hören, wie du zu dem geworden bist, was du heute bist. Würdest du es mir erzählen?", frage ich ihn noch einmal und schaue tief in seine Augen.

Ich könnte mich wieder darin verlieren, allerdings unterbricht Edward meinen Blick und attackiert meine Lippen. Er küsst mich mit einem Verlangen, das mir den Atem raubt. Doch beschweren würde ich mich selbst nicht, wenn ich kurz vor dem Ersticken bin. Unsere Küsse sind einfach unbeschreiblich. Als er sich von mir löst, schaut er mich so intensiv an, dass ich glaube, er will mich hypnotisieren.

Doch noch habe ich meinen eigenen Willen. Aber vielleicht sind es auch die Schmerzen in meinem Nacken, vom Verrenken meines Halses, um Edward anzusehen. Deshalb stehe ich auf und drehe mich zu Edward, um mich dann wieder auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Er zieht kurz die Luft ein und schnell merke ich warum, denn meine neue Position lässt mich direkt auf seinem besten Stück sitzen.

Ich erstarre sofort und traue mich keinen Millimeter zu rühren. Die Wärme steigt in mein Gesicht, wie eine innere Heizung. Aber eins muss ich zugeben, es macht mich ein wenig verrückt, Edwards Gemächt an meiner empfindlichen Stelle zu spüren. Solch ein Gefühl durchfuhr noch nie meinen Körper. Und dabei dachte ich schon, dass das Küssen mit Edward die intensivsten Sinne in mir wecken kann.

Edward erholt sich schneller als ich und bringt wieder dieses schiefe, bezaubernde Lächeln raus. Er rückt mich etwas nach hinten, so das wir nicht mehr in dieser ‚unangenehmen' Position verharren.

„Tschuldigung", hauche ich und schaue auf seine Hemdknöpfe, anstatt in sein Gesicht, um mir weiteres Erröten zu ersparen.

Doch dann spüre ich Edwards kalte Lippen an meiner Stirn und kann mir ein angenehmes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Natürlich spiele ich Edward damit wieder nur in die Karten, denn als ich hoch schaue, grinst er nur. Er umfasst mit beiden Händen meine Wangen und haucht einen zärtlichen Kuss auf meine Lippen.

Dann wird sein Blick wird ernst und ich weiß, dass er mit seiner Story anfangen wird, denn Rosalie hatte genau diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie begann, mir alles zu erzählen.

„Geboren wurde ich am 20. Juni 1901 in Chicago. Meine Eltern waren Edward Sr. und Elizabeth. Ich hätte mir keine besseren Eltern wünschen können", sagt er mir mit einem verträumten Lächeln. Und schon in den ersten Sätzen habe ich mehr über Edward gelernt, als ich mir je erhofft hatte.

„Mein Vater war ein erfolgreicher Anwalt, wodurch er uns ein gutes, sorgenfreies Leben ermöglichte. Ich hatte nicht viele Freunde, aber eine werde ich nie vergessen. Amanda."

Sollte ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein, wenn er so von einer anderen Frau redet? Sein Gesichtsausdruck deutet mir jedenfalls, dass sie ihm viel bedeutet.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Amy ist glücklich mit Marvin verheiratet", erkennt er meine Eifersucht. Aber Moment mal.

„Sie lebt noch?"

„Sie und Marvin sind Vampire, wie wir. Noch heute lebt sie in Chicago."

„Wart ihr früher ein Paar?", kann ich es nicht unterdrücken.

Edward scheine ich jedenfalls zu amüsieren, denn ein unterdrücktes Lachen entweicht seinem Mund.

„Wenn es nach meiner Mom ginge, schon, aber Amanda und ich waren einfach beste Freunde. Wie Bruder und Schwester. Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Ich zucke mit den Nasenflügeln und schüttele grinsend den Kopf.

„Bist du wohl."

„Bin ich nicht", protestiere ich ohne Erfolg.

„Ich erzähle mal lieber weiter, bevor deine Wangen noch Feuer fangen", lacht er und fängt sich dafür von mir einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein.

Aber ich wäre nicht Bella, wenn ich mir dabei nicht weh tun würde. Doch Edward lässt den Schmerz wieder schwinden, indem er meine Hand nimmt und jeden einzelnen Finger küsst. Danach wird er allerdings wieder ernst.

„1918 war das sorgenfreie Leben zu ende. Die Spanische Grippe hielt Einzug und machte auch vor uns Masens nicht halt."

Edward Masen. Es hört sich fast noch besser an, als Edward Cullen. Oh Bella, hör auf zu schmachten, Edward erzählt gerade seine Lebensgeschichte.

„Erst starb mein Vater, dann meine Mutter."

„Oh Edward", bebt meine Stimme und meine Augen beginnen zu brennen.

Doch Edward unterbricht mich, indem er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen legt und versucht, mich anzulächeln. Natürlich ist es nicht das innige Lächeln, wie er es mir sonst schenkt, aber das macht ihn, den Vampir, nur menschlicher, dass er noch immer so an seine Eltern denkt.

„Es ist lange her, Bella. Meine Erinnerungen an mein Menschenleben schwinden von Zeit zu Zeit, was den Schmerz erträglicher macht. Vergessen werde ich sie nie."

Er macht eine kurze Pause, als wenn er wüsste, dass ich diese Informationen erst einmal aufnehmen muss. Ich drücke leicht seinen steinharten Oberschenkel, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er weiter machen kann. Erst als er seinen Mund öffnet, weiß ich, dass er es auch gespürt hat.

„Mein Vater war tot, meine Mutter sehr schwach und ich ebenfalls befangen von der Grippe, da lernte ich Carlisle kennen. Er war einer der Ärzte in einer Klinik in Chicago. Carlisle weiß nicht wie, aber meine Mutter wusste, er ist anders. Sie wusste, er könnte mich retten. So musste er ihr das Versprechen abnehmen, mich zu retten.

Er tat sich mit der Entscheidung nicht leicht, denn bis dato hat er kein Menschenblut gekostet, aber es war für ihn auch die Chance einen Gefährten zu schaffen.

Meine Mutter starb, nachdem sie Carlisle ihre Bitte mitteilte. Einen Tag später, ich lag schon im Sterben, verwandelte er mich."

Dass ich weine, bemerke ich erst, als Edward mir die Tränen von der Wange streicht. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Edward so knapp dem Tod entkam. Gut, er entkam ihm nicht wirklich, aber er konnte weiter existieren. Also müsste ich eigentlich Carlisle danken, dass er es mir ermöglichte, Edward kennenzulernen.

Ohne Carlisle, wäre Edward viel zu früh gestorben.

„Alles OK?", fragt er mich besorgt.

„Du wärst beinahe gestorben", stelle ich nochmal fest.

Und als könnte er doch meine Gedanken lesen, spricht er das aus, was ich gerade dachte.

„Und wir hätten uns nie kennengelernt. Das macht das ganze gleich etwas erträglicher."

Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an.

„Es gibt Tage, da verfluche ich mein Dasein als Vampir. Das ständige Verlangen nach Blut, die Gedanken jedes Einzelnen zu hören, ist auch nicht immer ein Vergnügen, dieses alleine sein. Bella, du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dich kennengerlernt zu haben. Dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, es ist endlich verflogen, dank dir", sagt er und küsst meine Stirn.

„Drei Jahre später stieß Esme zu uns. Sie hatte sich versucht umzubringen, nachdem sie ihren Sohn verlor…"

Mein Schluchzen unterbricht Edward erneut. Ich kann nicht glauben, was Esme passiert ist. Sie ist so eine liebevolle Person. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr so etwas passieren. Ihren Sohn zu verlieren muss wirklich ein herber Verlust für sie gewesen sein.

„Es geht ihr besser, Bella. Carlisle hat es geschafft ihr den Schmerz zu erleichtern. Sie hatten sich schon Jahre zuvor einmal getroffen, als Esme sich das Bein brach. Carlisle hatte sich schon damals in sie verliebt, konnte aber nichts machen, denn Esme war jemand anderem bestimmt.

Als Esme ihr Jahr als Neugeborene überstand, zogen wir nach Forks", grinst er mich an.

„Was?", frage ich, denn dieses schelmische Grinsen kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Wusstest du, dass du deiner Urgroßmutter wirklich sehr ähnlich siehst?"

Was zum …. Edward ist meiner Urgroßmutter begegnet? Nicht mal Charlie hat sie kennengelernt, denn sie ist noch vor seiner Geburt gestorben.

„Du schaust wirklich niedlich aus, wenn du verwirrt bist", lacht Edward losgelöster, als ich ihn je gesehen habe.

Drum ziehe ich ein ernstes, ärgerliches Gesicht. Allerdings benötigt Edward einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen, räuspert sich und versucht nicht zu lachen.

„Es war 1928, kurz bevor wir Forks wieder verlassen mussten. Ich war genau an dieser Lichtung, wollte alleine sein, denn Esme und Carlisle genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, als eine gewisse Isabella Magnolia Bakersfield neben mich trat. Sie sah wirklich genauso bezaubernd aus wie du und für einen Moment dachte ich, das Loch meiner Einsamkeit könnte gefüllt werden, bis ich ihre Gedanken las.

Sie war selber schwer verliebt, in einen Mann namens Matthew Swan."

„Mein Urgroßvater…"

„Genau."

Ich habe ihn leider nie kennengelernt, aber Charlie hat ihn mir in seinen Erzählungen sehr nahe gebracht. Charlie hat wirklich mit Leidenschaft von seinem Opa erzählt, dass es mich immer wieder traurig machte, dass meine Großeltern so früh starben.

Leider hatte ich nur ein paar Jahre mit ihnen. Aber die Zeit, die ich mit ihnen hatte werde ich nicht vergessen.

„Mir kam erst vor ein paar Tagen in den Sinn, dass sie deine Urgroßeltern sind, als du mir von deinen Großeltern erzählt hast. Isabella war sehr offen. Sie wusste sofort, dass ich anders bin, zeigte aber keine Angst. Wir unterhielten uns sehr lange. Auch über Matthew und dass sie sich Kinder wünschte. Sollte sie einen Sohn bekommen, sollte er Jack heißen."

„Grandpa", beginne ich zu lächeln.

Erinnerungen an meinen Opa kommen auf. Meine Großeltern hatten ein Haus, nur wenige Meter von unserem entfernt. Wie oft bin ich meinen Eltern stiften gegangen, um zu Opa Jacky und Granny Lilly zu kommen. Grandpa schwang mich immer durch die Luft und brachte mich zum Lachen, während Lilly die besten Cookies machte, die ich je gegessen habe.

„Als du von Grandpa Jack erzählt hast, ahnte ich, dass Isabella vielleicht wirklich deine Urgroßmutter gewesen sein könnte."

„Wow. Das ist irgendwie irrational. Du sitzt hier vor mir und erzählst mir, wie du meiner jungen Urgroßmutter begegnet bist", bin ich noch immer platt.

„Wie sah sie aus?", will ich wissen.

„Sie hatte genau die gleichen Augen wie du, trug ihre braunen Haare zu einem Zopf, weshalb ich sie nicht gleich zuordnen konnte als ich sie sah. Aber ihr Lächeln machte mich stutzig, denn ihr teilt beide das gleiche bezaubernde Lächeln."

Edward gerät regelrecht ins Schwärmen. Diesmal scheint er sich gerne zu erinnern. Ich mache es ihm noch angenehmer und zeige ihm das Lächeln, von dem er redete.

„Wie geht eure Geschichte weiter?", will ich wissen.

Ich bereue sofort, danach gefragt zu haben, denn sofort verdunkelt sich seine Miene.

„Nachdem wir Forks verließen, brach in mir wieder diese Einsamkeit aus. Esme und Carlisle so glücklich zu sehen, war eine regelrechte Qual. So zog ich ein paar Jahre meine eigenen Wege und lebte wie es ein Vampir eigentlich sollte."

„Du-du meinst, du hast Menschen…", kann ich es kaum aussprechen, woran ich denke.

„Ich habe mich von Menschblut ernährt, Bella", sagt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sieht alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Allerdings habe ich nur schlechte Menschen getötet", sagt er mir. Meine einzige Reaktion ist meine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Ich habe nur Menschen getötet, die anderen Menschen Leid zufügten und es nicht verdient haben weiter zu leben, wie Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Männer die ihre Frauen misshandelten. Meine Gabe des Gedankenlesens hat mir dabei sehr geholfen. Aber irgendwann machte es mich nur noch unglücklich und wollte keinem Menschen mehr das Leben nehmen."

Ok. Das ist etwas, was ich nicht erwartet habe. Dass Edward Menschen getötet hat, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Die Tatsache, dass es Verbrecher waren, macht es etwas leichter, dennoch kann ich dieses leichte Gefühl der wieder aufkommenden Angst nicht abschütteln. Aber was habe ich gedacht, dass Edward sein ganzes Leben dem natürlichen Wege eines Vampirs widerstehen könnte?

„Hast du seitdem…."

„Nein. Und ich bereue diese Zeit, Bella. Carlisle nennt es meine rebellische Zeit. Er hatte sich so oder so gewundert, wie ich es die Jahre zuvor ohne Ausrutscher geschafft habe, denn ich war schwach. Brauchte lange, bis ich mich in Umgebung von Menschen aufhalten konnte, ohne sie aussaugen zu wollen. Habe ich dir damit jetzt Angst gemacht?"

Eigentlich will ich es gar nicht zugeben, doch mein Kopf bewegt sich wie von selbst und nickt.

„Oh Bella. Habe bitte keine Angst vor mir. Ich will und könnte keinen Menschen mehr töten. Und dich schon gar nicht. Ich will dich nur glücklich sehen, dein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen bedeutet mir alles. Fürchte dich nicht", sagt er mit rauer Stimme und zieht mich in seine Arme.

Vorsichtig presst er mich an sich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter. Dabei merke ich, dass es ihn wirklich mitnimmt, welche Angst ich habe. Manchmal liege ich nachts im Bett und fasse mir an den Kopf, dass es wirklich Vampire gibt und ich mit ihnen befreundet bin. Meistens war es das dann auch für die Nacht und kann nicht mehr einschlafen. Dabei will ich keine Angst haben, schließlich haben sie mir bisher keinen Grund dafür gegeben.

„Soll ich weiter erzählen?"

„Bitte", lächle ich ihn an.

Was noch kommt ist nicht weniger interessant. Er erzählt mir nochmal davon, wie Rosalie und Emmett in die Familie kamen. Alice hatte in ihrer Story schon mal ein wenig angeschnitten, dass sie ihre Zukunft mit Jasper bei den Cullens sah und ihn deshalb aufsuchte.

Edward erzählte mir noch ein wenig von Jasper, dass er so eine Art Vampirkrieger war und keine schöne Vergangenheit hatte, weshalb es ihm auch sehr schwer fiel, auf Tierblut umzusteigen. Aber er erzählte mir noch lange nicht alles und sagte mir, dass Jasper mir den Rest erzählen sollte.

„Ich sollte dich langsam nach Hause bringe."

Gerade will ich protestieren, als ich merke, dass es schon dunkel wird. Wie schnell die Zeit verging.

„OK", sage ich, bewege mich allerdings keinen Millimeter.

Daraufhin grinst Edward mich spitzbübisch an. Bevor ich mich versehe hat mich Edward in seinen Armen und rast los. Diesmal kann ich in seinem Gesicht die pure Freude sehen. Gelegentlich blickt er zu mir runter und küsst meine Stirn.

Schon bald stehen wir vor meiner Tür. Charlie und Renée sind natürlich schon zu Hause. Mich wundert es, dass mein Handy noch nicht klingelte.

„Hattest du einen schönen Nachmittag?", fragt er mich fast schüchtern.

„Sehr, Edward. Danke. Und danke, dass du mir deine Vergangenheit anvertraut hast. Es lässt mich euch etwas besser verstehen", sage ich ernst.

„Gut", kommt es von Edward, während seine Hand in meinen Nacken fährt und die andere an meine Wange.

Wieder fährt dieses Gefühl durch meinen Körper. Dieses Prickeln. Edward macht mich noch verrückter, als er mich mit seinen funkelnden Augen ansieht und sich meinem Gesicht nähert. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, bis er mich küsst und komme ihm schnell entgegen.

Diesmal spielen wir nicht lange rum und kommen gleich zum schmackhaften Zungenkuss. Trotz Edwards unbändiger Kraft, küsst er mich so gefühlvoll, wie es man sich nur erträumen kann. Als mir ein leises Stöhnen entfährt, spüre ich sein Grinsen.

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf, wo Charlie steht und uns regelrecht anstarrt.

„Hi, Dad", sage ich viel zu hastig.

„Charlie", kommt es von Edward ruhiger als es sollte.

Vielleicht kann er in Charlies Gedanken sehen, dass mein Dad nicht gleich am liebsten Edward köpfen möchte.

Charlie räuspert sich und geht einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Komm rein, Bella. Es wird kalt draußen."

„OK. Ich verabschiede mich nur schnell von Edward."

„Warum bleibt Edward nicht zum Essen?", höre ich die erfreute Stimmer meiner Mutter.

„Danke, Mrs. Swan, aber meine Familie wartet schon auf mich mit dem Essen."

Was nicht mal gelogen ist, denn Edward erwähnte, dass er später mit Carlisle jagen will.

„Och schade. Aber danke, dass du Bella heute zum Krankenhaus gebracht hast."

„Habe ich doch gern getan", sagt er und schaut zu Boden, als wäre er verlegen. Ja, klar.

„Wir warten drin auf dich, Schatz", sagt Renée und zieht Charlie ins Haus.

„Bye, Edward. Und für dich immer noch Renée", lacht sie.

„Bye, Renée."

Charlies Blick ist für mich unergründlich, als er ins Haus verschwindet. Ich hoffe, Edward kann mich aufklären.

„Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass wir uns küssen. Er vertraut mir, aber dennoch bleibst du sein kleines Mädchen, das hoffentlich noch mit dreißig Jungfrau ist", lacht er.

„Typisch Charlie. Aber ich bin nur froh, dass er nicht versucht hat, dir an die Gurgel zu gehen. Als würde das was bringen", versuche ich mein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich sollte nun wirklich gehen. Renée brennt darauf, dich auszufragen."

„Am besten ich gehe gleich schlafen", stöhne ich.

„Du wirst ihr nicht entkommen", freut er sich.

Erst mein scharfer Blick lässt ihn verstummen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, OK?"

„OK", seufze ich, denn Edward kommt mir wieder sehr nahe und drückt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gute Nacht, Bella."

„Nacht", sage ich.

Als ich meine geschlossenen Augen wieder öffne, sitzt Edward schon in seinem Volvo und lächelt mir zu. Bevor er ganz verschwindet, winke ich ihm nochmal zu und gehe ins Haus.

In der Küche sitzen dann auch meine Eltern. Renée in freudiger Erwartung, während mir Charlies Blick weiter Rätsel aufgibt. Ich setze mich und gemeinsam genießen wir erst mal den Gemüse-Auflauf, bevor er kalt wird, dabei merke ich, wie die Blicke beider immer wieder auf mir harren.

Als wir fertig sind, verzieht sich Charlie ins Wohnzimmer, schließlich ist es Zeit für Baseball, während Renée und ich den Tisch abräumen.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst?", platzt es aus Renée raus, viel später als ich dachte.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr und kann nicht anders, als sie anzugrinsen. Schließlich bin ich glücklich, dass es passiert ist und will es auch gar nicht vor meinen Eltern verstecken.

„Oh Bella. Ich freu mich so für dich."

Wir plaudern noch ein wenig, schließlich will sie jede Kleinigkeit wissen. Wir bleiben dabei in der Küche, um Charlie nicht zu stören.

Irgendwann verabschiede ich mich ins Bett. Doch bevor ich die Nachttischlampe ausschalten kann, kommt Charlie in mein Zimmer und setzt sich auf mein Bett und schaut sich um, bis er mir ins Gesicht blickt. Er atmet tief durch, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, komme ich ihm zuvor.

„Vertrau ihm, Dad. Edward ist einer der Guten, weißt du? Und ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar."

„Ich weiß", fährt er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Und ich weiß, dass er ein guter Junge ist. Er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige, dem ich in deiner Nähe vertraue. Es ist nur… Bella… Du bist mein kleines Mädchen. Dich mit einem Jungen zu sehen, wird mir nie leicht fallen", sagt er ruhig und streicht mir über die Wange.

Oh wie süß. Ich liebe meinen Dad. Vor allem, wenn er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.

„Sei nur vorsichtig, OK? Mehr will ich gar nicht. Wenn Edward zu aufdringlich wird, sagst mir bescheid", bleibt er diesmal ganz ernst.

„Keine Sorge, Dad. Was das angeht, ist Edward glaube ich sehr altmodisch", lache ich.

„Glaubst du."

„Jap."

„Wobei, wenn ich den Jungen manchmal so reden höre, könnte man glauben, er ist in der Zeit von Opa Matthew aufgewachsen."

Während Charlie das ganz lustig findet, muss ich schmerzhaft schlucken. Wenn Charlie wüsste, wie wahr es doch ist.

„Gute Nacht, Bella."

„Nacht, Dad", sage ich, während Charlie meine Stirn küsst, wie er es früher jeden Abend gemacht hat, als ich noch wirklich sein kleines Mädchen war.

Der Tag zollt seinen Tribut. Kaum, dass ich die Augen schließe, schlafe ich auch schon und träume von Edward und mir, an der Lichtung, die von nun an unser Paradies sein wird.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln wache ich wieder auf. Gut erholt und in Vorfreude auf Edward mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um mich für den Schultag frisch zu machen. Als ich im Bad bin, höre ich mein Handy klingeln. Eine SMS.

Noch immer lächelnd verlasse ich das Bad und schnappe mir mein Handy. Eine Nachricht von Edward.

_Guten Morgen, Liebste!_

_Wenn du aus dem Fenster schaust, wirst du sehen, dass Forks heute in Sonne erstrahlt. Leider bedeutet es für uns, keine Schule. Alice hat gesehen, dass es so den ganzen Tag aussehen wird. Tut mir leid, Liebes. Ich werde dich vermissen. Halte durch, Edward._

Und damit ist die gute Laune auch schon wieder dahin. Ohne meine fünf vampirischen Freunde werde ich den Tag kaum überstehen. Und ohne Edward schon gar nicht.

Es ist zwar ganz witzig, mal wieder mit Mike, Tyler und Eric an einem Tisch zu sitzen, deren Kommentare haben mir schon ein wenig gefehlt, dennoch ist es nicht das gleiche, als würde ich mit Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose und Edward an einem Tisch sitzen. Wobei Emmett ihnen in nichts nachsteht.

„Hey, Bella. Du siehst so anders aus heute?", fragt Angela, als sie sich mit an den Tisch setzt.

Ich werfe ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie beginnt zu lachen.

„Obwohl die Cullens nicht da sind, hast du dieses ständige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Was ist passiert?"

Wie soll es auch anders sein, erregt diese Frage das Interesse der anderen. Weshalb ich Angela die Frage auch nicht beantworte und stattdessen vergnügt in mich hinein grinse. Irgendwann werden wir es sicher nicht mehr verstecken können, dass wir zusammen sind. Sind wir doch nach dem letzten Tag und den Küssen, oder? Das müsste ich wohl mal erwähnen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.

Irgendwann habe ich es dann doch geschafft den Schultag hinter mir zu bringen. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Truck überlege ich, anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, einen Abstecher zu den Cullens zu machen. Ich muss Edward unbedingt sehen, ihn berühren. Oh Bella, schalt mal runter. Aber was soll ich tun? Edward Cullen macht mich nun mal wahnsinnig.

„Bella!"

Ich drehe mich erschrocken um, als ich meinen Truck erreiche und erstarre.

„Jacob."

„Hi, Bells", kommt es regelrecht schüchtern von ihm.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn übersehen konnte, denn er steht neben meinem Truck mit seinem Motorrad. Sein Shirt gespannt, von seinen Muskeln und ich wette, er hat nochmal zugelegt, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen.

Daran denke ich eher ungern. Es brauchte Wochen, bis der blaue Fleck verschwunden war. Deshalb stehe ich hier wohl auch wie erstarrt und traue mich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Dass ich mal vor meinem Freund solche Angst habe, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können.

Als er einen Schritt näher kommt, gehe ich einen Schritt zurück und stoße dabei an meinen Truck.

„Woah, Bells. Ich bin nicht hier um den gleichen Fehler nochmal zu begehen. Es tut mir leid, was vor ein paar Wochen passiert ist. Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag, was mir natürlich nicht das Recht gibt, dir weh zu tun. Glaub mir, Billy hat mich spüren lassen, was er davon hielt."

Ich weiß, dass Billy seinen Sohn nie schlagen würde, doch würde ich mir wünschen, dass er Jake ordentlich eine verpasst hat. Verdient hätte er es.

„Hättest du Lust, mit nach La Push zu kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Jake. Ich habe jede Menge Hausaufgaben auf und bin noch verabredet.."

„…mit den Cullens", zischt er.

„Ja. Was dagegen?", kontere ich wütend.

Jacob ballt die Fäuste und grummelt zwischen den Zähnen. Eins ist sicher, Freunde werden er und Edward sicher nicht.

„Nein. Sicher nicht", tut er sich schwer.

„Ich würde mich nur freuen, dich mal wieder in La Push zu haben. Bitte", fügt er noch ein Lächeln an, das ich lange nicht auf seinem Gesicht gesehen habe.

„OK."

Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewegt zuzustimmen. Aber auch wenn Jacob mir sehr wehgetan hat, möchte ich ihn als Freund nicht missen. Wir haben schließlich die ganze Kindheit miteinander verbracht. Die kann man nicht so einfach vergessen.

Vor allem, wenn ich wieder dieses begeisternde Grinsen sehe, was Jacob so auszeichnet. Er reicht mir einen Helm, doch ich schüttele nur den Kopf.

„Charlie bringt mich um, wenn ich auf diese Höllenmaschine steige."

„Komm schon. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du mit dem Baby fahren willst."

Ja, ein bisschen Nervenkitzel wollte ich schon immer mal erleben. Vor allem nach gestern, als Edward mit mir durch den Wald raste. Edward. Ihm wird es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn ich mit Jacob Zeit verbringe.

Doch ehe ich mich versehe, sitze ich hinter Jacob auf seinem Motorrad Richtung La Push. Auf die Lippe beißend, bin ich mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist.

Der Ritt auf dem Motorrad erinnert mich wirklich ein wenig an Edward, wie er mich auf dem Rücken trug und durch den Wald lief. Der Wind saust über mein Gesicht und ich kann das Grinsen nicht abstellen.

Und es wird noch breiter, als ich merke, wohin Jacob mit mir fährt. First Beach. Der Strand hat etwas Magisches und erwärmt immer wieder mein Gemüt. Und wenn wie heute auch noch die Sonne scheint, kann es einfach nicht besser sein. Jacob weiß natürlich darum. Sein Grinsen zeigt mir, dass er den Ort bewusst gewählt hat.

Wir steigen ab und gehen, wie früher so oft, am Ufer entlang, bis wir an einem Baumstamm halten und uns setzen. Die ganze Zeit über sagt niemand ein Wort. Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was ich Jake zu sagen hätte, ohne ihn dabei anzugiften.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bella, was vor ein paar Wochen passiert ist. Ich war einfach so wütend."

„Wieso?", frage ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kenne.

Jacob holt tief Luft und seine Hände ballen sich erneut zu Fäusten.

Bevor Jacob dazu kommt zu antworten, höre ich Gelächter hinter uns. Ich schaue mich um und bereue sofort, dass ich hier her gekommen bin. Wütend sehe ich Jacob an, doch dieser schaut nur versteinert zu Boden, als Sam, Paul, Jared und Embry auf uns zu kommen.

Selbstsicher wie immer, in ihren abgeschnittenen Shorts und freien Oberkörpern, kommen sie näher.

„Jo, Jake, wen hast du denn da wieder angeschleppt?", kommt es spöttisch von Paul, woraufhin die anderen nur lachen.

Jacob sagt kein Wort. Ich dagegen spüre die Wut in mir aufkommen. Zum einen hier her gekommen zu sein, zum anderen, weil ich so dumm war, meinen Rucksack, samt Handy in meinen Truck verstaut zu haben. Aber am wütendsten machen mich diese fünf Kerle.

„Haben die Cullens heute keine Zeit für dich?", höre ich Jared, den ich früher sogar mal mochte.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Jared. Fahr mich nach Hause, Jake."

Doch dieser reagiert gar nicht. Das einzige, was mir zeigt, dass er noch lebt, ist sein bebender Körper. Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam.

„Was denn, was denn Bella? Sind wir dir nicht gut genug?", steigt auch noch Embry mit ein.

Sam mag sich zwar noch wortlos halten, unternimmt aber auch nichts, um seine Jungs zu unterbrechen, obwohl ich seinem Gesicht ansehen kann, dass ihm nicht gefällt, was sich ihm bietet. Seine Miene versteinert.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Edward Cullen ihr schon das Hirn ausgesaugt, oder warum so sprachlos?"

Paul bringt das Fass zum überlaufen. Ich springe auf, gehe auf ihn zu und schubse ihn, auch wenn er sich kaum einen Millimeter bewegt.

„Was weißt du schon von Edward, huh? Er weiß jedenfalls, sich zu benehmen und nicht wie ein Vollidiot durch die Gegend zu streunen. Was habt ihr für ein Problem?", zische ich.

„Du, Swan und deine Blutsauger sind unser Problem", kontert Paul durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Nun ist es Paul, dessen ganzer Körper bebt, seine Atmung, wie die eines wütenden Tieres. Dieses bringt selbst Jacob aus seiner Starre.

„Beruhige dich, Paul."

Doch dieser denkt nicht dran und tritt aus dem Glied auf mich zu. Ich versuche, ihn nochmal wegzustoßen, da er mir einfach zu nahe ist.

Was dann geschieht, übertrifft selbst die Tatsache, dass es Vampire gibt.

TBC

**A/N:** Endlich geht es weiter… Habt vielen Dank für eure Reviews…


	16. Furcht

**Furcht**

**Edwards POV**

Ich hatte mir viel vorgestellt, für den Tag, an dem Bella ihren Gips abbekommt und ich sie an die Lichtung führe, um ihr meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber nicht, dass er damit endet, dass wir uns vor ihrer Haustür küssen und es uns relativ egal ist, dass ihre Eltern nur einige Meter weiter schon auf Bella warten.

Noch nie habe ich für jemanden so gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment für Bella. Schon jetzt hat Bella mich gefangen und ich hoffe, sie wird mich auch nie wieder loslassen.

Charlies Gedanken sind, wie es von einem Vater typisch ist. Zumindest, wenn man dem Freund seiner Tochter vertraut. Und das tut er. Ein wenig beunruhigt mich dieses Vertrauen. Aber ich werde alles geben, um sein Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen.

Ich lasse Bella gehen und mache mich auf den Weg zu einem Parkplatz am Hoh Rain Forest in Forks. Unter der Woche bleiben wir zum Jagen lieber in der Nähe. Carlisle wartet schon auf mich.

„Deinem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck kann ich entnehmen, dass es ein erfolgreicher Nachmittag war?"

Ich zeige ihm nur mein freudiges Grinsen, was ihm Antwort genug ist.

„Wie ist deine Kontrolle gegenüber Bella, wenn du ihr nah bist?", fragt Carlisle und bringt mich auf ein Thema, was ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe, zu verdrängen.

Ich lasse mir etwas Zeit mit dem Antworten und laufe mit Carlisle tiefer in den Wald.

„Es ist unglaublich. Bei meinem ersten Treffen mit Bella war mein Verlangen nach ihrem Blut unerträglich. Doch jetzt beherrscht mich ein ganz anderes Verlangen."

„Ihr Nahe zu sein…", schlussfolgert Carlisle.

„…lässt alles andere vergessen. Ich stehe vor ihr, kämpfe um meine Beherrschung ihres köstlichen Blutes. Wenn ich ihr dann ins Gesicht schaue., dann berauscht mich nur noch Bella selbst. Ich will sie dann nur noch berühren, sie…."

„Das reicht mir schon, Edward", grinst Carlisle.

„Du bist wahrhaftig verliebt. Ich freue mich für dich. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch du dein Glück findet."

„Und es ist kein Problem für dich, dass sie ein Mensch ist?"

Diese Frage beschäftigt mich schon lange, da ich in den Gedanken meiner Familie keine Antwort finden konnte, nur die grenzenlose Begeisterung, die Bella in die Familie bringt. Keine Angst vor der Gefahr, die da kommen könnte.

_Edward, ich weiß um deine Angst, vor allem, was die Volturi betrifft. Aber genieße doch erstmal dein Glück. Wir können Bella vertrauen. Sie wird niemanden von unserem Geheimnis erzählen, nicht mal ihren Eltern. Wenn es soweit ist, können wir noch immer eine Lösung finden. Alice wird es sehen._

Dann gebe es nur eine Lösung. Da machen die Volturi keine Gnade. Erfahren sie von Bella, werden sie Bella töten, oder wir verwandelt sie vorher. Beides für mich undenkbar. Bella ist glücklich als Mensch, das könnte ich ihr nicht rauben. Außer sie wünscht es sich wirklich eines Tages, denn ich bekomme jetzt schon Magenschmerzen, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie mal sterben würde.

Wir sprechen noch ein wenig über Bella und ihre Familie, konzentrieren uns dann aber auf die Jagd. Heute habe ich leider kein Glück. Die Wildkatze, die ich noch zusammen mit Bella am Fluss sah, hat das Weite gesucht. Stattdessen muss ein Elch herhalten.

Irgendwann am frühen Morgen sind wir zurück. Die Familie schon in freudiger Erwartung. In ihren Gedanken sehe ich, dass Alice sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ihnen erzählt hat, wie mein Nachmittag mit Bella verlief.

„Du konntest es nicht abwarten, oder?"

Alice lacht nur freudig und kommt auf mich zugesprungen, um mir dann einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Ich freu mich so. Was gibt es besseres, wenn die beste Freundin, mit meinem Bruder zusammen ist?", sagt sie, schnappt sich Jasper und verschwindet in ihr Zimmer.

Esme ist nicht weniger erfreut. Im Gegenteil. Seit Esme bei uns ist, wünscht sie sich nichts mehr, als das auch ich endlich mein Glück finde und das habe ich nun. Auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht ganz fassen kann.

Esme und Carlisle ziehen sich ebenfalls zurück. Emmett hat nicht viele Worte für mich übrig. Seine Gesten und Gedanken sind mir auch genug. Er klopft mir kräftig auf die Schulter, was jeden Menschen in den Boden gestampft hätte.

_Jo, Bruder. Und ich dachte schon, du stehst auf Männer. Aber ich hab dich durchschaut. Du hast auf die Richtige gewartet. Halt sie fest, Edward. Ich liebe die Kleine, wie eine Schwester. Und du weißt, als großer Bruder muss ich dir weh tun, wenn du ihr weh tust._

„Ich werde ihr nie wehtun, Emmett."

„Jo, Alter. Relax."

Er bricht, wie so oft, in Gelächter aus und widmet sich seinen Videospielen. Rosalie bleibt vor mir stehen und schaut mich unergründlich an. Für einen Moment befürchte ich, dass sie ihre Meinung über Bella wieder geändert hat, ihrer Angst wegen, dass eine Beziehung zu Bella unser Geheimnis preis geben könnte.

Doch dann bricht in ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, was ich lange nicht gesehen habe. Aber noch seltener passiert, dass sie mich umarmt.

_Ja, Edward. Auch ich freue mich für dich. Sie mag ein Mensch sein, aber dafür ein ganz Besonderer. Halt sie fest. Ach und ich sehe es genauso wie Emmett, _zwinkert sie mir zu und gesellt sich zu ihrem Mann.

Rosalie mag zwar keine Gedanken lesen können, doch ihren Emmett kann niemand besser lesen, als sie. Aber sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich Bella in irgendeiner Weise weh tun könnte. Das wird nie passieren.

_Edward, du solltest Bella eine Nachricht schicken. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Wetter sich so plötzlich ändern konnte, aber in wenigen Minuten geht die Sonne auf und bleibt den ganzen Tag am Himmel._

Sofort macht sich Enttäuschung in mir breit. Habe ich mich doch schon sehr darauf gefreut, Bella wiedersehen zu können. Jetzt wird sie den Tag alleine in der Schule verbringen. Wobei, was bilde ich mir ein. Bella hatte schon vor unserer Ankunft Freunde. Angela wird ihr sicher Gesellschaft leisten.

Ich schreibe ihr eine SMS und warte ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Nach fünf Minuten piepst mein Handy, welches ich mir nur angeschafft habe, da Alice meint, es wäre von Nöten. Im Nachhinein bin ich ihr dankbar, so kann ich mit Bella kommunizieren, obwohl sie nicht bei mir ist.

_:( Ich hab schon so auf dich gefreut. Aber so wird die Freude noch größer, wenn ich dich wiedersehe. Werde dich vermissen. Deine Bella._

Und wie werde ich sie erst vermissen. In den letzten Wochen habe ich Gefühle durchlebt, die ich in meiner ganzen Existenz nie erlebt habe. Positiv wie negative.

Ich war ein Wrack, als Bella mit ihren Eltern für eine Woche zu Renées Schwester nach Jacksonville fuhr, um sich von dem ganzen Schreck zu erholen. Meine Familie ist vor meiner Laune geflüchtet. Bella hatte mir in der Zeit wirklich sehr gefehlt, auch wenn wir uns täglich eine E-Mail schickten, damit ich auch wusste, dass es ihr gut geht und sie ihre Übungen machte.

Obwohl sie soweit weg war, sind wir uns in dieser Zeit ebenso näher gekommen. Manchmal ist es leichter, jemandem Gefühle nahe zu bringen, wenn man der Person nicht Auge in Auge gegenüber steht. Und an Bellas langen Mails sah ich, dass es ihr genauso geht.

Ich schicke ihr eine SMS zurück, doch sie kommt nicht mehr an, da Bella ihr Handy grundsätzlich aus macht, wenn sie in der Schule ist. Dann wird sie sie lesen, wenn der Schultag ein Ende hat.

„Komm, Eddie. Hör auf zu schmollen und spiel mit mir", höre ich Emmett vom Wohnzimmer aus rufen.

„Emmett, wie oft…"

„…soll ich dir sagen, dass du nicht Eddie heißt?", unterbricht er mich.

_Hör auf zu grummeln und komm endlich her. _Wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, dann… Argh.

Aber er hat ja recht. Irgendwie muss ich die Zeit um kriegen, bis ich Bella wiedersehe.

Es müssen Stunden gewesen sein, die Emmett und ich damit verbracht haben, sämtliche Kampfspiele zu spielen. Nachdem ich ihn beim ersten Strategiespiel, regelrecht vorgeführt habe, verblieben wir bei seinen geliebten Fightern. Am meisten Spaß hatte Emmett beim Star Wars Spiel an der Wii, mit den Lichterschwertern. Dabei hatte die ganze Familie ihr Vergnügen, die uns dabei zuschaute.

Das Gelächter hat ein jähes Ende, als Alice hörbar die Luft einzieht. Ich schaue in ihre Gedanken, doch alles, was ich sehe, ist schwarz.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragt Jasper besorgt. Er hat sofort gemerkt, dass es Alice sehr mitnimmt, was mich nervös macht.

„Ich kann Bellas Zukunft nicht mehr sehen. Da ist nichts, alles schwarz, wie…"

„…wenn sie bei den Wölfen ist", zische ich.

Alle sind plötzlich wie gelähmt und haben Bellas blauen Arm vor Augen. Ich sehe nur noch rot und will los laufen, um Bella von diesem Gesindel zu befreien. Wenn sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, ist mir jeglicher Vertrag egal.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Edward. Wir wissen nicht genau, was los ist. Ruf doch einfach mal bei ihr an. Normalerweise müsste sie jetzt Schluss haben", versucht es Alice, doch es benötigt Jasper, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich schnappe mein Handy und rufe Bella an, doch das einzige, was ich höre, ist ihre Mailbox.

„Sie macht ihr Handy eigentlich immer sofort an, falls Renée sich bei ihr gemeldet hat", sagt Rosalie erschüttert. Sie sorgt sich genauso, wie jeder andere.

„Ruf bei Renée an", kommt es von Esme.

Gesagt, getan. Ich versuche es erst gar nicht bei den Swans, denn Renée müsste noch auf ihrer Arbeit sein. Esme hat all ihre Nummern, da sie beste Freundinnen geworden sind.

„Swan", höre ich Renées Stimme nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

„Renée, hier ist Edward."

„Ist etwas mit Bella?", fragt sie panisch.

„Ich hoffe es nicht. Hier Handy ist aus und normalerweise müsste sie schon auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. Wir befürchten, dass sie in La Push ist."

„Wie kommst du da rauf? Bella will mit Jacob und seinen Freunden nichts mehr zu tun haben."

„Eine Vermutung", schweige ich über die Wahrheit.

„OK. Bleib kurz dran, Edward", sagt Renée hastig und drückt mich weg.

Während ich warte, schaue ich in die Gesichter der gesamten Familie. Alle sind sie besorgt um Bella. Was wieder mal beweist, wie sehr ihnen dieser Menschen bedeutet.

„Hörst du Edward?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe bei Angela Weber angerufen. Sie sagte mir, dass Jacob Black auf Bella gewartet hat und sie mit dem Motorrad abgeholt hat. Bella hat ihren Rucksack, sicherlich samt Handy, im Truck liegen lassen."

An Renées Stimme höre ich, dass sie mir etwas verschweigt.

„Renée?"

„Angela meint, dass sie Bella ansehen konnte, dass sie sich fürchtete, doch bevor sie etwas machen konnte, sind sie davon gefahren."

Meine Wut wird immer größer. Aber genauso meine Sorge um Bella. Plötzlich reißt Carlisle mir das Handy aus der Hand. _Ich übernehme, bevor du es zerstörst. _Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie das Handy schon Risse bekam, von meiner Wut.

„Hallo, Renée. Hier ist Carlisle. Rufst du bitte sofort zurück, sobald du etwas von Bella erfährst?"

„Natürlich. Bis später."

Ich stehe einige Minuten wie angewurzelt da. Die Familie wartet regelrecht auf eine Reaktion von mir, doch weiß ich selbst nicht, was gerade am besten ist. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, sofort ins Reservat zu rennen und Bella eigenhändig da raus zu holen. Wer weiß, was sie gerade mit ihr machen?

„Wir sollten abwarten, Edward. Bella ist freiwillig mitgegangen", höre ich Carlisle.

Mein Blick ist nach draußen in den Wald gerichtet, durch welchen ich am liebsten gleich rennen würde, doch meine Familie würde mich aufhalten. Jasper und Carlisle stehen schon bereit.

Ich schließe die Augen und atmete tief durch, um meine Wut, auch ohne Jaspers Hilfe in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch meine Angst um Bella ist einfach zu groß.

„Wir warten zwei Stunden ab und dann rufen wir erneut an", versucht es Carlisle nochmal.

_Bitte, Edward. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber denk an den Vertrag. Denk daran, was die Quileute tun werden, wenn wir ihn brechen._

Ähnlich sind auch die Gedanken von Jasper und Emmett. Esme und Alice wollen genau wie ich, sofort sicher gehen, dass es Bella gut geht. Rosalie schwankt noch immer. Sie will den Vertrag nicht brechen, um unser Geheimnis zu wahren. Doch noch größer ist ihre Sorge um Bella. Im Zweifelsfalle, würde sie tatsächlich zu mir stehen. Was mich mittlerweile nicht mehr überrascht.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden sind für mich der reinste Horror. Mir gehen so viele Horrorszenarien durch den Kopf, was Bella gerade passieren könnte. Ich traue den Wölfen alles zu.

Jeder Einzelne versucht, mich abzulenken, aber sie haben nicht weniger mit ihrer Sorge zu kämpfen. Mit jeder weiteren Minute, die vergeht, sinkt die Laune. Nach 90 Minuten herrscht nur noch Stille. Selbst Emmett kann sich mit seinen Spielen nicht mehr ablenken.

Ich schaue nur noch wie gebannt auf meine Handy in Erwartung eines Anrufes. Doch es bleibt still. Kaum, dass die Uhr die 7200. Sekunde schlägt, rufe ich Renée an. Diesmal dauert es etwas länger, bis sie abnimmt, was mich unruhig macht.

„Swan", antwortet sie hastig.

„Ich bin's wieder. Edward. Hast du etwas von Bella gehört?"

„Noch nicht Edward. Charlie und ich sind aber auch schon besorgt, da Bella weiß, dass sie sich wenigstens bei uns melden soll, wenn sie so lange wegbleibt. Das hat sie noch nie gemacht. Charlie ist schon auf dem Weg ins Reservat", erleichtern mich ihre Worte.

„Gut. Ruf mich bitte sofort an, wenn Charlie und Bella zu Hause sind. Ich muss wissen, dass sie sicher ist. Mir ist absolut nicht wohl bei der Sache."

„Mir auch nicht", höre ich in Renées Stimme Angst.

Wir verabschieden uns wieder und ich bin verdammt, erneut zu warten. Diesmal kann ich allerdings nicht still sitzen und gehe auf und ab. Es macht mich nur noch wahnsinnig, diese Sorge. Und da hilft es mir überhaupt nicht, die Gedanken der Familie zu sehen. Alice, wie Esme, gehen sämtliche Tragödien durch den Kopf.

Allesamt schrecken wir hoch, als mein Handy klingelt. Sofort nehme ich ab und höre Renées panisches Atmen.

„Edward? Charlie hat mich angerufen. Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es ist irgendwas passiert. Charlie war so wütend. Kann dein Vater vorbei kommen? Ich glaube, Bella ist verletzt", sagt sie die Worte kaum hörbar.

„Wir sind unterwegs", sage mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Kaum, dass ich aufgelegt habe, ist mein Handy nur noch Staub. Ich wusste es. Das musste passieren. Dazu braucht es nicht Alice Fähigkeit. Wenn ich Jacob Black zu fassen bekomme, wird er nichts mehr zu lachen haben.

„Kommt, Edward", zerrt mich Carlisle aus dem Haus.

„Gebt uns bescheid, was mit Bella ist", ruft Rosalie hinterher.

Um nicht zu viel Aufregung zu erzeugen und für Bella Stress zu vermeiden, fahren nur Carlisle, Esme und ich zu den Swans. Auch wenn es die zurückgebliebenen vier förmlich zerreißt.

Carlisle lässt mich erst gar nichts ans Steuer. Allerdings fährt er nicht weniger langsam, als ich es getan hätte, weshalb es nicht lange dauert, bis wir am Swan-Haus sind. Renée sitzt schon auf den Stufen vor der Eingangstür. In ihrem Gesicht Tränen. Ihre Gedanken spiegeln noch einmal den Anruf von Charlie wider, den sie bekam, als sie schon auf dem Weg nach Hause war.

„_Renée! Ruf sofort Carlisle an. Bella ist verletzt. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause."_

„_Oh Gott. Charlie was ist passiert?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht genau. Diese Mistkerle. Bella ist völlig aufgelöst, Renée", bricht die sonst so starke Stimme Charlies._

_Im Hintergrund hört man Bellas Weinen. Etwas, was ich so nie wieder hören wollte._

Renée springt auf, als sie Carlisles Mercedes hört. Sie ist erleichtert, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Kaum, dass der Wagen steht, springt Esme raus und läuft auf Renée zu. Die Freundinnen umarmen sich herzlich. Während Renée in Esmes Schulter weint, gehen wir auf die beiden zu. Carlisle streicht den beiden Frauen über den Rücken. Ich versuche dabei weitere Informationen aus Renées Gedanken zu fischen, doch in ihren Kopf dreht sich alles umher, dass ich kaum einem Gedankengang folgen kann.

„Hat Charlie gesagt, wie schwer Bella verletzt ist?", möchte Carlisle wissen.

Allerdings ist es für Bellas Mutter kaum möglich, ein Wort raus zu bringen. Sie versucht sich daran zu erinnern, was Charlie alles gesagt hat, doch raus bekommen tut sie nichts.

„_Ist es sehr schlimm, Schatz? Wird Bella es schaffen?", hört man Renées wimmernde Stimme._

„_Ihr Arm ist blutüberströmt. Aber das ist nicht meine größte Sorge. Irgendwas ist dort passiert. Ich habe Bella noch nie so erlebt. Nie wieder lasse ich es zu, dass sie oder du La Push betritt."_

Charlie ist sehr wütend gewesen, was meine Wut nur noch steigert.

„Es ist nicht lebensgefährlich", lasse ich Carlisle und Esme wissen.

Sie sind zwar erleichtert, aber dennoch sind sie voller Sorge, da sie, wie ich ahnen, was Bella gesehen haben könnte. Wenn sich die Wölfe ihr tatsächlich offenbart haben, kann ich gut mutmaßen, warum Bella so aufgelöst ist. Erst Vampire, jetzt Wölfe. Wölfe, mit denen sie jahrelang befreundet war. Vergangenheit, da ich kaum glaube, dass Bella sie noch als Freunde sieht. Und nach dem heutigen Tage so oder so nicht mehr.

Meine Ohren spitzen sich, als ich Charlies Polizei-Wagen wahrnehme. Er ist allerdings noch einige Kilometer entfernt und wird noch fünf Minuten brauchen. Mir zuckt es in den Beinen, ihm entgegen zulaufen.

Als er nur noch zwei Minuten entfernt ist, höre ich seinen rasenden Puls, so wie Bellas leises Weinen.

„_Schsch, Schatz. Wir sind gleich zu Hause. Deine Mom, Edward und Carlisle warten sicher schon auf uns."_

_Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnte Billy das nur zulassen? Ich bin so wütend, aber vor allem enttäuscht. Wieder haben sie ihr weh getan. Was haben sie nur getan? Ihr Arm ist regelrecht aufgeschlitzt._

Als ich Bellas Wunde in Charlies Gedanken sehe, habe ich das Gefühl, mir wird tatsächlich schlecht. Unter dem vielen Blut kann ich es genau sehen, wo die Krallen irgendeines verfluchten Wolfs Bellas Unterarm aufgeschlitzt haben. Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter unten und es hätte auch die Pulsadern erwischt. Ich werde jeden einzelnen Wolf erlegen, bis ich denjenigen erwische, der ihr das angetan hat.

Charlies Wagen kommt um die Ecke und beschert Renée einen erneuten Weinkrampf. Esme hat jede Menge zu tun, um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Wir hätten Jasper mitnehmen sollen, denn Charlies Wut bereitet mir genauso Sorgen, wie Renées Verfassung. Bevor ich mein Handy zücken kann, um ihn herzubitten, bekomme ich eine SMS.

_Jasper ist unterwegs. Bella wird wieder, Edward. Ihre Wunde wird verheilen._

_Allerdings steht sie sehr unter Schock. Bleib heute bei ihr, sie wird dich brauchen._

_-Alice-_

Ich könnte Bella eh keine Minute aus den Augen lassen. Nicht, bevor ich weiß, dass es sicher ist, sie alleine zu lassen. Und das wird nicht passieren, bis diese Wölfe vernichtet sind. Ich hatte nie ein Problem mit ihnen. Aber mit Bella haben sie jemandem Leid zugefügt, die es zum einen nicht verdient hat und zum anderen mir mehr bedeutet, als alles andere in meinem Leben. Sie haben nicht nur Bella damit angegriffen, sondern auch mich.

Bevor Charlie aussteigen kann, reiße ich die Tür zu Bella auf. Mir steigt sofort der süße Duft von Bellas Blut in die Nase. In meiner Rage benebelt es mich stärker, als bei ihrem Unfall.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Sohn, _schiebt mich Carlisle beiseite. Bella liegt zusammengekauert auf dem Rücksitz und hält sich ein Handtuch auf die Wunde. Ihr Schluchzen ist abgeflacht. Als Carlisle sich ihr nähert, zuckt sie zusammen. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Carlisle versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch davon bekommt sie kaum etwas mit.

Erst, als sich ihre Augen in meine Richtung bewegen und an mir haften bleiben, wird sie ruhiger. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, lächle ihr zu.

„Es wird alles gut, Bella. Du bist in Sicherheit", sage ich ihr.

Bellas Blut ist für mich nur noch Nebensache. Ich habe mich wieder im Griff, weshalb ich mich ihr wieder nähere. Fast erwarte ich, dass sie wieder zurückschreckt, nachdem, was passiert ist. Doch was dann kommt, überrascht mich sehr.

Sie wirft sich mir regelrecht um den Hals, ohne auf ihren Arm zu achten. Carlisle hatte zum Glück ein Auge drauf und hält ihn fest. Er schaut ihn sich sofort an. Als ich höre, wie er den Atem einzieht, weiß ich, dass es einige Stiche benötigen wird, um diese Wunde zu schließen.

„Bringen wir sie rein", sagt Carlisle.

Auch wenn es Charlie gerne machen würde, nehme ich Bella auf meine Arme und trage sie ins Haus. Renée führt mich auf die Couch ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich sie vorsichtig ablege. Nur durch ihre Gedanken, die mir zeigen, dass sie Bella umarmen will, um sicherzugehen, dass es Bella gut geht, will ich beiseite gehen. Doch Bella hält sich krampfhaft an meinem Shirt fest.

„Bleib. Bitte geh nicht."

„Niemals, Bella. Ich bin bei dir", sage ihr durchdringend und schaue in ihre verweinten Augen.

„Es war so schlimm, Edward. Ich…."

„Schsch, Bella. Ruhe dich aus. Wir reden später, OK? Carlisle muss sich jetzt deinen Arm anschauen."

Weitere Tränen kullern an ihrer Wange hinab, die selbst für mich zu schnell kommen, um alle zu trocknen. Ich gehe ein Stück zur Seite, um Renée endlich an ihre Tochter zu lassen. Allerdings lasse ich nicht von Bella. Ich könnte mich auch nicht lösen, denn Bella hat nicht vor, mich in nächster Zeit loszulassen.

Renée betüdelt ihre Tochter, sagt ihr, wie froh sie ist, Bella zu sehen, lässt dann aber Carlisle seine Arbeit machen. Während Esme sich um sie kümmert, steht Charlie hinter mir. Zum einen ist er voller Sorge um Bella, aber ein bald noch größerer Teil ist wütend über die Jungs aus La Push. Es zuckt ihm regelrecht, wieder ins Auto zu steigen und jeden Einzelnen zu verprügeln. Ich wäre dabei.

Immer wieder sehe ich, was er in La Push erlebt hat, als er dort ankam.

_Mit Blaulicht rast er nach La Push. Gekonnt führt ihn sein Weg zu einem alten, roten Haus, vor dem ein Motorrad steht, so wie zwei der Wölfe. Paul und Jared._

„_Es tut uns Leid, Chief Swan", kommt es von Paul, so reumütig, dass ich mir sicher mit, dass er der Übeltäter ist. _

_Denn Jared hingegen versucht seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Und Paul habe ich nie anders erlebt, als hasserfüllt und voller Wut._

_Charlie hat allerdings keinen Blick für sie übrig und stürmt ins Haus. Vorbei an weiteren der Quileute, die im Flur stehen._

„_Wo ist sie?", wütet Charlie._

„_Im Wohnzimmer", antwortet einer von ihnen schuldbewusst._

_Kaum, dass Charlie das Wohnzimmer betritt, drehen sich alle zu ihm um. Bella hockt in einer Ecke, ihren verletzten Arm an ihren Bauch gepresst, macht sie sich so klein wie möglich. Jacob Black kniet vor ihr und versucht sie zu beruhigen. Doch Bella weicht seiner Hand aus._

„_Charlie, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", behauptet der Mann in dem Rollstuhl._

_Der Chief reagiert allerdings überhaupt nicht darauf und geht direkt auf Bella zu, schiebt Jacob beiseite und kniet nun seinerseits vor seiner Tochter. Aber auch vor ihm weicht sie zurück._

„_Was habt ihr getan?", dreht er sich wütend, erst zu Jacob Black und dann zu dem Mann im Rollstuhl._

„_Charlie, wir haben gar nichts getan. Ein Wolf hat sie angegriffen", lügt er nicht mal._

_Charlie sieht wieder zu Bella, die völlig aufgelöst ist._

„_Bella, Schatz, ich bin es, Dad", sagt Charlie mit weicher Stimme._

_Daraufhin lugt Bella mit einem Auge hoch und sieht ihren Vater an. Als sie ihn erkennt, füllt sich ihr Gesicht mit Erleichterung und sie wirft sich ihm entgegen. Sie klammert sich fest an ihren Vater, der dabei ist, das Haus wieder zu verlassen._

„_Charlie…", beginnt Jacob, doch Charlie unterbricht ihn._

„_Kein Wort. Das war das letzte Mal, dass Bella oder irgendjemand meiner Familie euer Land betritt. Und dich…", Charlie deutet auf Jacob._

„…_will ich nie wieder in der Nähe meiner Tochter sehen, ansonsten wirst du Bekanntschaften mit meiner Flinte machen."_

„_Charlie…"_

„_Nicht, Billy. Ich habe es dir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, nachdem Jacob ihr einen blauen Arm verpasste."_

_Sie versuchen erst gar nicht, Charlie aufzuhalten oder ihm weitere Lügen aufzutischen, denn Charlie ahnt, dass der Wolf nur eine Geschichte ist und nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Allerdings hat er keine Ahnung, was wirklich geschehen sein könnte._

„Was ist passiert?", fragt Carlisle, während er Bellas Arm betäubt, um die Wunden zu nähen.

Charlie rattert ungefähr das runter, was ich in seinen Gedanken sehen konnte. Ich bekomme allerdings nicht alles mit, denn mein Blick und mein Sinn sind nur auf Bella fixiert. Ihre sonst so lebensfrohen, braunen Kulleraugen schauen mich verzweifelt an.

Ich kann nicht anders, als mich ihrem Kopf zu nähern und meine Lippen über ihre Stirn zu streichen. Dabei merke ich, wie Bellas Puls sich weiter normalisiert. Minuten später spüre ich eine Welle der Beruhigung. Jasper.

_Wow. Charlie ist ja richtig in Rage. Und sein Schmerz ist kaum zu ertragen. Mit Renée geht es mir nicht anders. Und dein Schmerz zwingt mich in die Knie. Sie wird wieder, Edward. Sie hat uns alle, um ihr zu helfen._

„Ich würde dir gerne glauben, aber ich befürchte, sollte sie wirklich die Wölfe gesehen haben, dass ihre Angst vor uns wieder zum Vorschein kommt", sage ich nur für Vampirohren.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Die Wölfe haben sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal von ihrer schlechten Seite gezeigt. Wir dagegen haben Bella kein Haar gekrümmt. Das mit Rose war ein Unfall und hat nichts mir der Tatsache zu tun, dass wir Vampire sind."

Jasper mag recht haben, aber kann meine Befürchtung, dass Bella uns zurückweisen wird, nicht abschalten.

„Hab bitte keine Angst vor uns", flüster ich in Bellas Ohr.

„Niemals", glaube ich zu träumen, als es ihre Lippen verlässt.

Ihr Blick durchdringend, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass ich ihr glaube. Aber wie kann ich es ihr glauben, wo jeder normale Mensch doch eigentlich Angst vor uns haben und vor uns flüchten sollte. Doch das wäre genau das, was ich nicht verkraften könnte, wenn Bella sich von mir fern hält. Ich wüsste nicht, was mir dann noch einen Sinn geben würde, für meine Existenz.

„Ich vertraue dir, Edward."

Weiß Bella, was sie mir mit diesen Worten gibt? Dass es genau das ist, was ich immer wollte, dass sie mir vertraut und keine Angst vor uns habe. Würde sie nicht mit einem blutenden Arm vor mir liegen, würde ich sagen es ist der glücklichste Tag meiner fast hundertjährigen Existenz.

Carlisle verrichtet seine Arbeit und geht dabei sehr behutsam vor. Er will die Nähe so sauber wie möglich machen, um es Bella zu ersparen, drei hässliche Narben davon zu tragen. Narben, die sie für immer an diesen Tag erinnern werden. An etwas, was hätte nie passieren dürfen.

„Was ist passiert Bella?", fragt Charlie ungeduldig, wobei er sich lange zurückgehalten hat.

„Nicht jetzt, Charlie. Lass sich Bella erstmal von dem Schock erholen. Du siehst doch, wie fertig sie ist."

Ich bin dankbar, dass Renée sofort reagiert. Wer weiß, was Bella unter den starken Schmerzmitteln gesagt hätte. Auch wenn es mir schier egal sein sollte, wenn die Existenz der Wölfe raus kommen würde. Aber es könnte auch uns gefährden, weshalb ich nicht möchte, dass Bella etwas Falsches sagt.

Charlie ist nicht begeistert, will er doch endlich wissen, was seiner Tochter geschehen ist, doch entscheidet er sich, sich zurückzuhalten, um Bella nicht noch mehr zu schaden.

Nach einer Stunde ist Carlisle fertig. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich nicht den Augenkontakt zu Bella verloren und ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Und bei jedem weiteren Male scheint sie mir mehr zu glauben.

Carlisle trägt noch eine Salbe auf und verbindet dann den Arm sorgfältig. Immer darauf bedacht, Bella unnütze Schmerzen zu vermeiden. Wieder mal trägt sie einen schweren Verband. Es ist nur ein Wunder, dass sie diesmal nicht lange außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, denn es hatte ihr sehr zugesetzt, nichts machen zu können und immer auf andere angewiesen zu sein, auch wenn es mir, meiner Familie und ihren Eltern absolut nichts ausgemacht hatte.

Ich trage Bella in ihr Zimmer, ganz zum Unmut von Charlie, der es lieber gesehen hätte, wenn er sie getragen hätte, schließlich ist es sein Job, seiner Meinung nach. Aber Bella nahm ihm die Chance, denn noch immer hat sie mein Shirt in einem festen Griff.

„Bleib bei mir, Edward", ist es keine Frage von Bella, als ich sie auf ihrem flauschigen Bett ablege.

Ich werfe einen fragenden Blick zu ihren Eltern. Renée hat überhaupt nichts dagegen. Sie ist nur froh, dass Bellas Tränen getrocknet sind und sie keine Schmerzen mehr hat. Zum weiteren ist sie froh, dass Bella jemanden gefunden hat, dem sie so vertraut wie mir.

Charlie ist da schon ein anderer Fall.

„Nein", höre ich wie erwartet.

„Doch", protestiert Bella.

Sie blickt zu ihrem Vater, erst wütend, doch dann flehend.

„Bitte, Dad. Ich brauche ihn."

_Ich kann doch nicht einen Jungen bei meiner Tochter übernachten lassen, auch wenn ich ihm noch so sehr vertraue. Sicher wird zwischen den beiden nichts passieren, dazu ist Bella gar nicht in der Lage, aber es geht gegen meine Moral._

„Chief Swan, ich verspreche, Bella nur zu beschützen, damit sie sich heute Nacht sicher fühlt und schlafen kann. Ich schlafe auch auf dem Boden. Bitte."

Schon lange habe ich Charlie nicht mehr Chief genannt. Aber vielleicht zeigt es ihm, dass ich Respekt vor ihm, aber vor allem vor Bella habe.

Charlie ringt mit sich. Ganz tief innen weiß er, dass nichts geschehen wird, außer, dass es Bella gut tun würde, wenn ich bei ihr bleibe. Charlie und Renée wissen beide mittlerweile, dass ich nicht nur ein guter Freund für Bella bin, sondern dass auch viele Gefühle mittlerweile dabei im Spiel sind.

„Komm schon, Charlie. Unser Zimmer ist nur wenige Meter entfernt. Edward würde sich nicht trauen, Bella auch nur mehr als zu küssen", lacht Renée.

Bella zeigt daraufhin wieder ihr gewohntes, verlegendes Erröten, was mich beruhigt, denn so weiß ich, dass es Bella soweit gut geht. Würde dieses Ereignis nicht mehr passieren, wüsste ich, dass etwas mit Bella nicht stimmt.

Auch Charlie wird leicht rot, was wieder mal die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse zwischen den beiden klärt.

„OK. Aber wenn ich auch beide bei irgendwas erwische, was ihr nicht machen solltet, betritt Edward nie wieder dieses Haus."

„Dad!", mahnt Bella.

„Keine Sorge, Charlie. Schon aus dem Grunde würde nicht mehr passieren. Ich respektiere deine Regeln und ich respektiere Bella."

Esme und Carlisle halten sich vollkommen zurück. Sie wissen, dass ich es alleine schaffe, Charlie zu überzeugen.

„Nun gut. Wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben?"

„Ganz sicher nicht", lässt Carlisle mit einem wohlwissenden Grinsen verlauten. Esme pflichtet ihm mit einem Nicken bei.

So ende ich also am Boden in Bellas Zimmer. Ich musste ihre versprechen, dass ich später, wenn alles schläft, zu ihr ins Bett komme, damit sie mein Shirt loslässt. Aber dieses Versprechen nahm ich ihr gerne ab. Ich möchte nichts sehnlicher, als sie endlich in meinen Armen zu wiegen, ohne dabei Charlies Gedanken zu hören, die mich regelrecht verdammen.

Er hatte mich noch einmal beiseite gezogen und mich gemaßregelt, Bella nicht anzufassen. Charlie tut mir dabei schon ein wenig leid, denn diese ganze Situation ist ihm unangenehm. Es ist Neuland für ihn, dass seine Tochter einen Freund hat. Zudem ist Bella auch in einem Alter, in dem man nicht mehr nur Händchen hält.

Aber ich habe Charlie noch einmal versichert, dass nichts zwischen mir und Bella geschehen wird, was ihm nicht gefällt. Wenn ich Bellas erster Freund bin, möchte ich mit ihr alles in Ruhe angehen und nichts überstürzen. Sie soll sich mit jedem Schritt, den wir weiter gehen, wohl fühlen. Und heute Nacht wird nicht mehr passieren, als sie in den Arm zu halten.

Was ich auch tue, kaum dass Charlie und Renée schlafen. Obwohl ich Bella ansehe, wie fertig sie ist, macht sie kein Auge zu, als ich noch zur Tarnung auf dem Boden lag. Sie ist regelrecht verängstigt. Aber das ändert sich, sobald ich in ihrem Bett liege und sie sich an mich schmiegt. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigt sich und ihr Zittern vergeht, trotz meiner Kälte.

Ich lasse ihr einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, bis ich es dann nicht mehr aushalte und die Frage stelle, die mir die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brennt.

„Magst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Für einen Moment bereue ich es, als sie zusammenzuckt. Doch dann sprüht es nur so auf ihr heraus.

„Es war so schlimm, Edward. Ich wusste, es war eine dumme Idee, mit Jacob zu fahren. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Aber ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass er gut machen wollte, was geschehen war."

Ich versuche erst gar nicht, ihre Tränen zu trocknen und streiche ihr stattdessen über die Wange.

„Natürlich mussten seine Kumpels auftauchen. Jacob wurde plötzlich so komisch und fing an zu zittern."

Für einen Moment glaube ich mich geirrt zu haben, dass Paul es nicht war, der Bella verletzt habe.

„Es sah so aus, als würde er versuchen, sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Vor allem, als diese Idioten anfingen, Witze zu machen und zu provozierten. Plötzlich fing Paul an zu zittern. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und schubste ihn, als er etwas über dich sagte."

Nein. Bitte nicht. Hat sie ihr Leben riskiert wegen mir? Allerdings ahnte sie ja noch nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte, als sie den Wolf provozierte.

„Plötzlich ging alles so schnell. Sam wurde ganz nervös. Jacob befahl ihm, sich zu beruhigen, bis Paul vor mir explodierte."

Dabei schaut Bella mich fragend an, als warte sie darauf, dass ich sie für verrückt erkläre.

„Er-er verwandelte sich… in…. einen... Wolf."

Sie schaut mich weiterhin abwartend an, doch mir fehlen die Worte.

„Ein riesiger Wolf, Edward. Er hat mich dabei umgeschubst. Danach weiß ich nicht mehr viel. So viele Schreie. Es waren noch mehr Wölfe da. Als ich dann das viele Blut an meinem Arm sah, wurde mir schwindelig und mein Kopf wurde erst einige Zeit später wieder klar, als ich auf Billys Couch aufwachte. Doch ich konnte nur an diese riesigen Wölfe denken."

Sie wischt sich ein paar Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und schaut mich ernst an.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Sind.. sind die Quileute Werwölfe? Ist Jacob ein Werwolf?"

Am liebsten würde ich ihr sagen, dass es nicht wahr ist, nur eine Halluzination war. Doch würde ich es nicht fertig bringen, sie anzulügen. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, in welcher Gefahr sie sich begibt, wenn sie Kontakt mit Jacob Black hat.

„Es ist wahr, Bella. Es gibt unter den Quileute eine Auswahl von Personen, die sich in Wölfe verwandeln können. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als Rosalie dir von dem Vertrag mit den Quileute erzählte?"

Bella versucht sich im Wirrwarr ihrer Gedanken daran zu erinnern, was Rosalie ihr erzählte. Als es ihr wieder einfällt, nickt sie mir zu.

„Wir haben den Vertrag nicht abgeschlossen, weil sie uns verraten könnten, sie könnten uns töten. Sagen sie zumindest", füge ich mit einem müden Lächeln an.

Bella quält sich ein Lächeln, was ich nur zu gut verstehen kann.

„Ist Jake…?"

„Ja."

„Oh", ist ihr einziger Kommentar.

„Sie können sich immer verwandeln, egal wann. Aber wenn sie wütend sind, kann es auch unkontrolliert und ungewollt passieren. Wie im Falle von Paul."

„Wissen noch andere davon?"

„Es gibt nur wenige. Die alten Wölfe, wie Billy Black, die sich nicht mehr verwandeln. Ansonsten niemand. Es wäre zu gefährlich."

Bellas Augen werden immer schwerer. Allerdings kämpft sie dagegen an. Ich bin froh, dass sie sich beruhigt hat. Es war in den letzten Wochen zu viel Aufregung für sie.

„Schlaf, meine Bella", sage ich ihr und küsse sie liebevoll auf die Lippen.

Sie schläft sofort ein, glaube ich zumindest, denn sie redet im Schlaf. Wie immer etwas wirres Zeug, doch ein Satz lässt mich erstarren.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward."

TBC

**A/N:** Danke für die vielen Reviews… War richtig überrascht… Und erfreut…. Danke…

Als dankeschön möchte ich auch hier einführen, dass **jeder, der ein Review abgibt, eine Preview von zwei Seiten des nächsten Kapitels bekommt.**

Also für die, die nicht angemeldet sind und dennoch ne Preview haben möchten, hängt eure E-Mail Addy an.

LG Sam


	17. Trauma

**Trauma**

**Bellas POV**

Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie das alles passiert ist, aber eins weiß ich. Jacob und seine Gang sind keine normalen Menschen. Sie sind Wölfe.

Als Paul wütend vor mir steht und wie wild zittert, denke ich, er bekommt so eine Art Anfall. Doch dann explodiert er zu einem Wolf. Einem riesengroßen, dunkelsilbernen Wolf. Und wäre das nicht genug, verwandeln sich auch Sam, Jared, Embry und Jacob in einen.

In dem Moment spüre ich gar nicht den Schmerz durch die tiefe Wunde, die Paul mir zufügt. Ich kann einfach nur auf die Wölfe starren, wie sie sich bekämpfen, die Zähne fletschen und alles unter sich zerstören.

Plötzlich kommt Emily, Sams Freundin, aus dem Nichts und beugt sich über mich.

„Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Bella. So hättest du davon nicht erfahren sollen", macht sie ein trauriges Gesicht.

Zum ersten Mal bekomme ich ihr Gesicht so richtig zu sehen. Ich wusste schon vorher von der Narbe, doch in diesem Moment wird mir bewusst, wie diese Narbe entstanden sein muss. War sie etwa auch ein Opfer der Wölfe? Wie kann sie dann nur mit ihnen befreundet sein, geschweige denn mit einem zusammen sein?

Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Wölfe verschwunden sind, bis Jacob, nur in Shorts bekleidet, neben Emily auftaucht. Mir fällt wieder mal auf, wie sehr Jacob sich verändert hat. Sein Oberkörper gleicht dem eines Bodybuilders und wirkt steinhart.

Als er seine Hand nach mir ausstreckt, schrecke ich zurück.

„Es tut mir leid…"

„Wir müssen sie zu einem Arzt bringen. Das sieht wirklich böse aus", erkenne ich die Stimme von Emily, denn ich hab längst die Augen geschlossen.

Der Schmerz von meinem Arm, aber auch der innere Schmerz, den mir Jacob zufügte, stürzt auf mich ein.

„Bringen wir sie zu mir. Billy kann dann Dr. Canis-Lupus rufen", höre ich Jacob.

Ich spüre plötzlich, wie mich jemand hoch hebt und davon trägt. Doch ich traue mich nicht, meine Augen zu öffnen, in Angst wieder etwas zu sehen, was nicht normal ist und mich verletzen könnte. Was gibt es da draußen noch alles? Erst Vampire und jetzt Wölfe?

Irgendwann werde ich auf einer Couch abgelegt und öffne vorsichtig die Augen. Sofort erkenne ich die grauen Wände aus Jacobs und Billys Wohnzimmer. Billy sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl am anderen Ende der Couch und sieht mich entschuldigend an. Hinter ihm stehen alle anderen. Als ich Paul entdecke, möchte ich mich nur noch in einer Ecke verkriechen.

Ich ziehe meine Knie eng an meinen Brustkorb, umschließe sie mit meinen Armen, dabei versuche ich den stechenden Schmerz im Arm zu ignorieren und vergrabe mein Gesicht darin. Als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre, zucke ich zusammen und kann ein Wimmern nicht vermeiden. Ich merke erst, dass ich weine, als ich spüre, wie die Tränen meine Jeans durchweichen. Und tatsächlich habe ich es irgendwie in die Ecke des Zimmers geschafft und versuche mich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Macht ihr etwas Platz. Paul, es ist besser wenn du nicht mit ihr in einem Raum bist. Der Schaden ist schon groß genug. Wie erkläre ich das nur Charlie?", höre ich Billy.

Charlie. Renée. Oh Gott. Ich habe mich nicht mal bei ihnen gemeldet, wo ich bin. Sie wissen, dass ich ihnen immer bescheid gebe, falls ich nicht gleich von der Schule nach Hause komme. Sie müssen sich solche Sorgen machen.

Und Edward. Was wird er denken, wo ich bin? Er könnte mich nicht mal befreien, da er dieses Land nicht betreten darf. Jetzt ahne ich auch, warum sie so verfeindet sind. Mir wird nun so einiges klar.

Ich höre weitere Stimmen. Manche wohl an mich gerichtet, doch ich traue mich nicht zu reagieren, geschweige denn aufzuschauen. Was, wenn ich wieder jemanden verärgere und er sich in einen Wolf verwandelt? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir Vollmond haben.

Irgendwann spüre ich, wie sich jemand an meinen Arm zu schaffen macht.

„Bella, ich bin Dr. Canis-Lupus. Ich möchte mir deinen Arm mal ansehen."

Doch ich ignoriere ihn und ziehe meinen Arm eng an meinen Bauch. Der Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich zu meiner Angst.

Wieder höre ich Stimmen auf mich einreden, aber ich blende sie aus und denke fest daran, dass mich jemand hier befreit. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir jetzt meinen Vater herbei. Charlie würde mich retten. Genau wie es sicher Edward und seine Brüder tun würden. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich ganz fest daran glaube.

Ich merke, dass Jacob wieder neben mir kniet und wieder weiche ich seiner Hand zurück, als er meine Schulter berührt, bis ich plötzlich stampfende Schritte höre. Derjenige kommt auf mich zu und ich bekomme es sofort mit der Angst zu tun, denn die Wut der Person ist im ganzen Zimmer zu spüren.

„Was habt ihr getan?", höre ich weit weg, obwohl die Person ganz in meiner Nähe ist.

Egal, was darauf geantwortet wird, ich nehme es nicht wahr.

„Bella, Schatz. Ich bin es, Dad."

Ist es wirklich Charlie? Diesmal ist die Stimme tiefer zu mir durch gedrungen. Aber ich vertraue meinem Verstand kaum mehr. Vorsichtig luge ich unter meinem Arm hervor.

Zuerst ist noch alles verschwommen, von den vielen geweinten Tränen. Doch schon an den Umrissen der Person, die vor mir kniet, kann ich Charlie ausmachen. Seinen dunklen Schopf und vor allem sein Schnauzer sind unverkennbar, weshalb ich mich in seine Arme werfe. Sofort, als er seine Arme um mich legt, weiß ich, dass es Charlie ist.

Seine Umarmungen sind einmalig. Ich spüre, wie mein Schluchzen, zusammen mit der Erleichterung, wieder aufkommen. Doch das ist mir egal. Charlie ist da und wird mich hier rausholen. Ich will nur noch nach Hause, zu Renée. Und Edward.

Als ich spüre, wie Charlie sich bewegt, klammere ich mich noch enger an ihn, damit er mich nicht loslässt, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er dies tun würde. Ich höre noch wütende Worte von ihm. So wütend habe ich ihn lange nicht erlebt.

Er versucht es erst gar nicht, mich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen, denn ich möchte mich nur noch zusammenrollen und in einer Ecke verkriechen, außer es warten die starken Arme meines Vaters auf mich, oder eben die von Edward. Bei ihm würde ich mich vielleicht noch sicherer fühlen, weil ich weiß, wie stark er und seine Familie ist.

Allerdings mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ich habe in den Wochen, die ich Edward nun kenne, gemerkt, wie beschützend er ist und wie rasend er werden kann, sobald mir Leid zugefügt wird. Egal, in welcher Art und Weise.

Ein kleines Beispiel, wie sehr Edward auf mein Wohl bedacht ist, zeigte sich vor ein paar Wochen. Ich hatte noch meinen Gips, die Schule war nervig, Mike Newton wich nicht von meiner Seite und zudem kündigte sich eine Migräne an. Sowas bekomme ich nicht oft, aber wenn, dann heftig. Alice hat es vorausgesehen und hat mit Charlie schon abgemacht, dass ich den Nachmittag bei den Cullens verbringe.

Edward kümmerte sich rührend um mich. Emmett, der sowas wie eine Migräne nicht kannte und somit nicht wusste, wie elend ich mich fühlte, kam in Edwards Zimmer gestürmt und fragte mich lautstark, ob ich mit ihm ein Videospiel spiele. Und wenn Emmett laut wird, tut es schon weh, aber in dem Moment konnte ich nur noch vor Schmerz stöhnen und war dem Brechen nah.

Das Echo von Edward für Emmett war ein Donnerwetter. Emmett tat mir regelrecht leid. Aber ich war froh, als wieder Ruhe einkehrte und Edward zu mir ins Bett kroch. So geht es einem doch schnell wieder besser.

Charlies Cruiser kommt zum Stehen und sofort wird die Tür aufgerissen. Ich schrecke zusammen und mache mich noch kleiner. Ich merke, wie sich mir jemand nähert. Warum, weiß ich nicht, aber in mir steigt Panik auf.

Als ich zur Tür schaue, sehe ich Carlisles erschrockenen Blick. Aber es ist Edwards erzürntes Gesicht, was mich packt. Seine Augen sind pechschwarz. Edward bemerkt meine Panik und sofort erweicht sein Blick.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Bella. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Ich weiß nicht, wie er es schafft, aber ich nehme es ihm ohne Bedenken ab. Wie vorhin mit Charlie, sehne ich mich nur noch nach eins. Edwards Armen. Ich schmeiße mich ihm regelrecht entgegen. Dass ich ihm wehtun könnte, ist zum Glück nicht möglich.

Edward nimmt mich auf den Arm und trägt mich ins Haus. Renée läuft zusammen mit Esme nebenher und redet auf mich ein. Wenn sie nicht gerade von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen wird. Als Edward mich ablegt und sich von mir lösen will, kralle ich mich an seinem Shirt fest, aus Angst, er könnte mich verlassen. Vor meinen Augen laufen wieder die Bilder ab von Paul, wie er zu einem Wolf wurde. Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen.

Ich flehe Edward an, mich nicht alleine zu lassen. Und wie erhofft, lächelt er mich an und verspricht mir zu bleiben. Als ich allerdings versuche, ihm zu erzählen, was passiert ist, unterbricht er mich. Erst bin ich etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, doch dann fällt mir ein, dass meine Eltern im Raum sind und von all dem nichts wissen sollen.

Die nächsten Minuten laufen verschwommen vor mir ab. Ich konnte nicht mal zucken, als Carlisle die so all gehasste Spritze ansetzt. Und danach bekomme ich kaum mehr etwas mit. Irgendwann spüre ich Gelassenheit über meiner Seele. Jasper. Nur er schafft es, einen in so einer Situation zu beruhigen.

Carlisle werkelt an meinem Arm herum, während Charlie und Renée nervös zuschauen. Während meine Mutter um mich herum wirbelt, steht Charlie etwas abseits. Er will unbedingt wissen, was passiert ist. Dank Renée muss ich mich nicht herausreden.

Irgendwann trägt Edward mich die Treppen hinauf, wobei ich mich frage, was Charlie davon hält. Doch es ist mir auch ein wenig egal, denn ich bin in Edwards Armen. Woanders kann ich mich nicht sicherer fühlen kann.

Umso stärker greife ich nach seinem Shirt, als er sich von mir entfernen will. Ich flehe ihn an zu bleiben. Nicht er protestiert, sondern Charlie. Doch er scheint der einzige zu sein, dem nicht gefällt, wenn Edward bei mir bleibt. Gut, dass er überstimmt wurde.

Carlisle und Esme verabschieden sich mit einem aufbauenden Lächeln. Als Charlie und Renée endlich schlafen, kriecht Edward in mein Bett. Sofort schmiege ich mich an seine stählerne Brust und fühle mich wieder sicher und geborgen.

Dann erzähle ich ihm, was passiert ist. Zumindest versuche ich es, wenn ich nicht gerade von meinen Emotionen gepackt werde. Edward versucht dabei, mich zu beruhigen, indem er mir immer wieder zärtlich übers Gesicht streicht. Seine Augen verlieren nie den Kontakt zu meinen.

Als er mir dann bestätigt, dass die Quileute Wölfe sind, die sich oft bei Wut verwandeln und mit den Vampiren verfeindet sind, habe ich das Gefühl zu hyperventilieren. Als ich dann auch noch erfahre, dass Jacob ebenfalls einer ist, sehe ich schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen und habe das Gefühl, bewusstlos zu werden. Nur Edwards beruhigende Stimme hält mich wach.

Aber nicht mehr lange, dann haut mich die Erschöpfung des Tages um und ich schlafe ein.

_Ich renne. Um mein Leben. Ich laufe durch den dunklen Wald, der mir eigentlich so bekannt ist, aber dennoch so fremd. Barfuß, spüre ich jeden Zweig und jeden Stein in meine Füße stechen, während ich fliehe._

_Doch vor was fliehe ich? Ein Blick zurück, dort sehe ich in weiter Ferne die weißen, gefletschten Zähne von fünf Wölfen, dir mich wütend verfolgen. Ihr erzürntes Bellen schmerzt in meinen Ohren und ihr Näherkommen lässt mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter laufen._

_Der Wald wird immer dichter. Äste schlagen mir ins Gesicht. Als ich etwas Feuchtes auf meinen Wangen spüre, befürchte ich, es sei Blut. Doch es sind Tränen. Viele Tränen, die ich nicht aufhalten kann._

_Plötzlich stehe ich mitten auf einer großen Wiese. Umringt von den fünf Wölfen, deren Nackenfell aufgestellt ist und mir zeigt, dass ich in großer Gefahr schwebe. Langsam kommen sie auf mich zu getrabt und knurren im Einklang miteinander._

_Ich merke, wie meine Atmung immer unkontrollierter wird und Panik in mir aufsteigt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde etwas Hartes meinen Brustkorb abklemmen. Die Wölfe kommen weiter näher und zwingen mich auf die Knie._

„Bella", höre ich Edwards musikalische Stimme.

_Mit letzter Kraft drehe ich mich in die Richtung seiner Stimme. Sein Gesicht gezeichnet mit Qual und Leid. Trotz der Dunkelheit glitzert seine blasse Haut so schön wie immer._

„_Bella, komm zu mir…"_

_Doch ich schaffe es nicht, mich aufzurichten. Ich versuche ihm nochmal zuzulächeln, um mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen._

„_Bella…."_

_Die Wölfe kommen auf mich zu gesprungen und…._

Mit einem Ruck sitze ich aufrecht im Bett. Mein Arm tuckert vor Schmerz und mein Schlafzeug klebt, dank des Schweißes an meiner Haut.

„Bella, Liebes. Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe versucht, dich zu wecken…"

„Albtraum", lasse ich ihn nur wissen und habe erstmal damit zu tun, meine Atmung wieder geregelt zu bekommen.

Edward hilft mir dabei, indem er mir liebevoll mit seiner Hand über den Rücken fährt.

„Schsch. Du bist in Sicherheit, Liebes."

Ich fand es immer total kitschig, wenn Charlie, Renée mit einem Kosenamen versah. Doch jetzt, wo Edward mich so nennt, bringt es etwas um mein Herz, was sich wie Balsam anfühlt.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragt er mich mit besorgter Stimme, doch ich schüttele nur meinen Kopf, will ich nicht weiter daran erinnert werden.

Stattdessen genieße ich die Nähe zu Edward und schmiege mich enger an ihn. Er spürt mein Bedürfnis und schlingt seine Arme fester um mich. Dabei küsst er mich sanft auf meinen Kopf. Wir verweilen für einen längeren Moment in dieser Position. Währenddessen spiele ich mit seiner Uhr und bemerke, dass schon Mittag ist.

Müssten wir nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?

„Wir feiern heute krank", beantwortet Edward meine Frage. Und mal wieder habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sehr wohl meine Gedanken lesen kann.

Ich drehe mich in seinen Armen zu ihm herum und schaue ihn fragend an. Er grinst mich wie immer schief an.

„Carlisle hat deinen Eltern empfohlen, dich heute zu Hause zu behalten, um dir einen Tag Ruhe zu gönnen. Und bevor du jetzt protestierst, darf ich dir sagen, dass du wie ein Stein bis eben durchgeschlafen hast. Du brauchtest deinen Schlaf."

„Mmhh. Ich akzeptiere. Aber was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Sein verdatterter Blick daraufhin, bringt uns beide zum Lachen.

„24-Stunden-Grippe", sagt er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Wir grinsen uns eine Weile an, bis mir wieder bewusst wird, weshalb wir heute die Schule schwänzen. Das ganze Geschehen, was gestern im Reservat passiert ist, kracht auf mich ein. Die vielen Gesichter. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Emily, Billy.

„Was weiß Charlie eigentlich?", frage ich Edward und treffe ihn unerwartet.

„Bisher kennt er nur die Geschichte, die ihm Billy aufgetischt hat, dass du von einem Wolf angefallen wurdest."

„Was?", bin ich schockiert. Charlie weiß davon? Aber warum grinst er dann so?

„Er denkt, der Wolf sei ein großes Stück kleiner. In dem Sinne hat Billy also nicht gelogen."

„Charlie ist nicht dumm. Er ahnt doch sicher, dass da etwas faul ist."

„Da kennst du deinen Vater sehr gut", verdunkelt sich seine Miene wieder.

Sein Blick beunruhigt mich und sofort steigt die Sorge in mir auf, ob Charlie wohl in Gefahr schwebe.

„Er ahnte ja schon nach deinem Unfall, dass etwas Merkwürdiges in seiner Stadt vor sich geht, hat es aber um deinen und Renées Willen wieder ins Dunkle geschoben. Doch nun ist seine Neugierde wieder entflammt. Er will sich Billy noch vorknöpfen."

Das gefällt Edward gar nicht, so wie ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck einschätze. Aber auch mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass Charlie sich in Gefahr begibt. Und das wird passieren, wenn er Billy ausfragen will. Schließlich wird Billy nicht zu uns kommen.

Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Ich will gerade aufspringen um ran zu gehen, bis Edward mich aufhält. Wieder schaue ich ihn fragend an. Dabei deutet er mir mit seinem Finger auf den Lippen, leise zu sein. Als ich meine Ohren spitze, kann ich Schritte im Haus hören.

„Charlie ist auch zu Hause geblieben. Er will dich nicht alleine lassen."

„Wegen dir?"

„Nicht nur. Er will ein erneutes Auftauchen von Jacob vermeiden."

Ich wage keine Bewegung, um so viel wie möglich mitzubekommen, wer denn anruft, doch Charlie scheint extra leise zu sein, um mich nicht zu wecken. Ha. Zu spät. Gut, dass ich gerade meinen wunderhübschen Vampir-Freund an der Seite habe, der Charlie noch aus Kilometer Entfernung hören könnte.

Als sich Edwards Blick verfinstert, beunruhigt es mich natürlich sofort.

„Wer ist dran?", frage ich flüsternd.

„Billy Black", zischt er.

Meine Neugierde ist zu groß, weshalb ich aufstehen will, um in den Flur zu gehen und Charlies Gespräch zu lauschen. Doch Edward hält mich auf und zieht mich zurück ins Bett, in seine Arme. Dabei zieht ein Schmerz durch meinen Arm, der mich aufstöhnen lässt.

„Bella? Habe ich dir weh getan?", fragt Edward besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Hab nur vergessen", sage ich und hebe meinen verbundenen Arm hoch.

Edward seufzt und fährt sich, wie so oft, durch sein bronzenes Haar. Wäre er ein Mensch, würde ich mir Sorgen machen, dass er dabei irgendwann sein schönes Haar verliert. Doch indem er seine Haare rauft, macht er sie für mich noch anschaulicher.

Fix reicht mir Edward eine Pille, von der ich denke, dass es ein Schmerzmittel ist, und ein Wasser, welches ich ohne weiteres überlegen runterschlucke. Dabei merke ich, wie Edward mich beobachtet. Sein beschützender Blick ist durchdringender, als es mir lieb ist.

„Mir geht's gut, versprochen."

Überzeugt habe ich ihn sicher nicht, doch um mich nicht zu verärgern beachtet er es nicht weiter und lauscht wieder dem Gespräch von Charlie und Billy. Nicht viele Sekunden später höre ich ein Knallen.

„Charlie hat aufgelegt", informiert mich Edward.

Das war also das Knallen.

„Und?", frage ich ungeduldig

„Charlie hat Billy kaum zu Wort kommen lassen und ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er nichts mehr hören will von einem Wolf."

Edwards Blick schweift ab und schaut unergründlich aus dem Fenster.

„Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Charlie wird immer misstrauischer. Nicht uns gegenüber, aber den Quileute. Er ahnte schon immer, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Du glaubst, dein Vater sei engstirnig und würde nicht ans Übernatürliches glauben?"

Ich nicke.

„Nicht mehr. Und das bereitet mir Sorgen."

Und das bereitet wiederum mir Sorgen. Wenn Edward schon so beunruhigt ist, kann das nicht gut sein. Wir hängen beide einige Minuten in Gedanken, bis Edward plötzlich aufspringt und sich auf den Schaukelstuhl in meinem Zimmer setzt.

‚Charlie', flüstert er mir zu.

Im gleichen Moment stößt Charlie die Tür mit dem Fuß auf, denn in den Händen trägt er ein Tablett.

„Morgen", versucht er seinen Ärger zu verbergen.

„Morgen, Dad", lächle ich ihm herzlich zu und schaffe es, ein bisschen von seinem richtigen Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Charlie", kommt es freundlich von Edward.

Ich hatte immer Angst, wie Charlie darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich mal einen Freund habe. Dass mein Vater sehr beschützend ist, was seine beiden Mädels angeht, weiß die ganze Stadt. Und nun habe ich einen Freund, der zugleich auch noch ein Vampir ist.

„Wer war am Telefon?", frage ich, um ihn zu testen.

„Niemand. Irgendeine Werbefirma."

Ich kann seinen leicht roten Wangen ansehen, dass er lügt. Gut, durch Edward wusste ich es auch schon vorher. Ich frage auch nicht weiter, da mir mein Vater schon leid genug tut und ich ihm ansehe, wie schwer ihm das alles fällt.

Charlie stellt das Tablett am Ende des Bettes ab, welches mit jeder Menge Frühstücksutensilien gefüllt ist. Genug für mich und Edward.

„Danke, Dad. Aber ist Frühstück nicht schon rum?"

„Schon. Aber ich weiß, wie sehr du das Frühstück liebst", antwortet er und gibt mir mit einem liebevollen Lächeln einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Damit dreht er sich um und geht aus dem Zimmer.

„Weißt du eigentlich, welchen Einfluss du auf deinen Vater hast?", fragt mich Edward grinsend.

Ich zucke nur unschuldig mit den Schultern, denn ich ahne, worauf er hinaus will. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich meinen Daddy um den kleinen Finger gewickelt habe.

Genüsslich esse ich dann das Frühstück, wobei mir Edward mal wieder interessiert zuschaut. Ich versuche es aber zu ignorieren und genieße mein Brötchen und den Kakao.

Ich beschmutze beide Tassen und das Besteck, damit Charlie später nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt, weil Edward nichts gegessen hat.

Gerade als ich das letzte Stück Apfel runterschlucke, versteift Edward neben mir, um dann so schreckhaft aufzuspringen, dass das Tablett von meinem Schoß fällt und das Geschirr nur dank des Teppichs nicht in tausend Teile zerspringt.

„Was zum…", beginne ich, als ich höre, wie ein Wagen auf unsere Auffahrt fährt.

Ich steige aus meinem Bett, das Tablett am Boden völlig vergessen, denn Edwards Reaktion macht mir Angst. Was sich bestätigt, als ich hinaus schaue. Dort parkt gerade der VW Golf von Jacob. Am Steuer, mein ex-bester Freund und rechts neben ihm sein Dad Billy.

Als ich Jacob sehe, stolpere ich zurück. Edward fängt mich auf und schaut mich mitfühlend an.

„Was wollen die hier?"

„Mit Charlie reden. Sie wollen ihm alles erzählen", bringt er kaum seine zusammengebissene Zähne auseinander.

Geschockt schaue ich in seine nun dunkler gewordenen Augen.

„Alles?"

„Alles."

Ich greife nach Edwards Hand, im gleichen Moment, als er nach meiner sucht. Gemeinsam gehen wir auf den Flur, als Charlie die Tür öffnet.

„Hatte ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Ich will keinem mehr von euch im meinen Haus sehen."

„So soll es also enden, Charlie? Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet dir nichts mehr?"

„Freundschaft hört dann auf, wenn meine Tochter verletzt wird, wenn sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht wird. Es tut mir leid, Billy, aber ich kann euch nicht mehr trauen", sagt Charlie wütend und mir schwillt das Herz an.

„Uns traust du nicht, Charlie, aber diesen Cullens?", höre ich Jacobs wutentbrannte Stimme.

„Was hat das jetzt mit den Cullens zu tun?", ist Charlie perplex.

Edward findet es, den richtigen Moment die Treppe hinabzugehen, so gibt er mir Halt, als wir die Stufen nehmen.

„Charlie, die Cullens sind…."

„Was sind wir, Jacob", unterbricht Edward.

Jacob und Edward geben sich einen Blick-Kontest, den Edward gewinnt, als Jacob zu mir sieht. Sein Blick geht zu meinem Arm, den ich danach sicher hinter mir verstecke. Fast unbemerkt schmiege ich mich dabei enger an Edward. Wie gesagt, in seiner Nähe fühle ich mich einfach am sichersten.

„Was sind die Cullens?", fragt nun Charlie noch einmal.

„Sie….", beginnt Jacob und ich glaube wirklich, dass er die Vampire verraten wird.

Begreift er denn nicht, was er damit anrichten wird? Das es nicht nur Folgen für die Cullens haben wird, sondern für die Quileute, so wie vor allem für die Menschen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Charlie dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten würde.

Edwards Präsenz macht die Blacks scheinbar nervös. Denn Jacob zögert und bricht fast ab, als sein Vater ihn am Unterarm packt.

„Sie sind nicht das, wofür du sie hältst. Du willst deine Tochter beschützen? Dann beschützt du sie vor den Falschen!", erhebt Billy seine Stimme.

Edward versteift neben mir. Ich drücke ihn, damit er sich unter Kontrolle bekommt. Auch, wenn es mich selber überrascht, dass er noch nicht auf Jacob losgegangen ist. Ich weiß, wie gern er nach gestern, die Wölfe, am liebsten einen nach dem anderen, zerreißen möchte.

„Verlasst mein Haus", kommt es von Charlie ärgerlich.

„Charlie…"

„Eure letzte Chance, ansonsten muss ich euch wegen Hausfriedensbruch…."

„Wir haben verstanden", kommt es bitter von Billy.

„Aber vergiss nicht meine Worte. Der Schein trügt", fügt er noch an und rollt davon.

Jacob zeigt Edward nochmal seinen wütendsten Blick. Und so wie Edward plötzlich bebt, hat Jacob ihm noch einige unschöne Worte per Gedanken mitgeteilt. Mich würdigt er vor Rage keines Blickes.

Als wir den Wagen wegfahren hören entspannt Edward ein wenig, Charlie dagegen ist die Röte vor Wut ins Gesicht gestiegen. Gleichzeitig zeigt sich Irritation in seinem Gesicht. Ich kann verstehen, dass er nicht weiß, wem er noch vertrauen kann. Ich weiß es.

„Du solltest nun auch gehen", richtet sich Charlie an Edward.

Ich will gerade protestieren, als Edward Charlie zunickt und sich dann entschuldigend an mich richtet.

„Ich rufe dich später an", sagt er und nähert sich meinem Ohr.

„Es ist besser so. Seine Gedanken spielen verrückt. Nur du kannst ihn jetzt beruhigen. Ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen", flüstert er und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis später", lächelt er mir zu und küsst mich auf die Lippen.

Er lässt mir gar keine Chance, etwas zu sagen. Wie auch, wenn er mich mit seinem Blick mal wieder hypnotisiert.

„Wiedersehen, Charlie", und schnell ist Edward verschwunden.

Charlie schaut durchs Fenster in den Wald und fährt sich dabei über sein zerknirschtes Gesicht. Ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu, auch wenn ich eigentlich nichts zu befürchten habe. Er mag zwar durcheinander und wütend sein, dennoch hat er sich in meiner Gegenwart immer unter Kontrolle.

Ich nehme seine Hand aus seinem Haar und umarme ihn. In der Art, wie er mich drückt, spüre ich, wie sehr ihm die ganze Sache zusetzt. Was mir wiederum ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, denn wenn ich ihm nur die Wahrheit sagen könnte, wäre es halb so schlimm. Oder?

Er und Renée könnten in große Gefahr geraten. Doch mit der Wut der Wölfe schwebt er momentan in nicht weniger Gefahr. Deshalb muss ich verhindern, dass er nochmal ins Reservat fährt. Wenn er dort seine Geduld verliert und die Jungs der Quileute verärgert, könnte mehr passieren, als nur der Kratzer an meinem Arm.

Charlie küsst mich auf den Kopf und zieht mich zur Couch, wo er mich weiter eng umarmt. So viele Umarmungen wie in den letzten zwei Monaten, seit die Cullens in der Stadt sind, habe ich lange nicht von ihm bekommen. Umso mehr genieße ich es.

„Was meint Jacob damit, dass die Cullens nicht das sind, was ich denke?", fragt er mich plötzlich und lässt mich in seinen Armen erstarren.

Er merkt es und löst die Umarmung, aber nur so, dass er in mein Gesicht schauen kann.

„Bella?"

„Ich-ich habe keine Ahnung, was er meint", lüge ich.

Und diese Lüge tut mir richtig weh. Eigentlich hatte ich kein Problem damit, das Geheimnis um die Cullens zu wahren. Doch jetzt zu sehen, wie Charlie darunter leidet, lässt meinen Willen bröckeln. Ich möchte ihn erlösen.

Aber ich kann nicht und darf es nicht. Mir kommen Rosalies Worte wieder in den Sinn und ihre Angst, dass ich das Geheimnis ausplaudern könnte. Ihr Vertrauen möchte ich um nichts missbrauchen.

Mein Vater schaut mich irritiert an. Hat er bemerkt, dass ich lüge? Immerhin bin ich ein genau so schlechter Lügner wie er.

„Vielleicht glaubt Billy an die Geschichten die erzählt werden. Du weißt, die mit Emmett…"

Er nickt, doch ich weiß, dass er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben wird. Mehr kann ich allerdings nicht tun.

„Was ist gestern passiert, Bella?"

Diese Frage sollte mich eigentlich nicht überaschen, dennoch habe ich keine Antwort parat und denke nach. Zu lange.

„Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern?"

Für einen Moment will ich einfach nur nicken, doch Charlie würde misstrauisch werden. Natürlich könnte es sein, aber ich will Charlie nicht in weitere Überlegungen bringen.

„Doch, aber es ging alles so schnell. Ich hatte mich mit Jacob unterhalten, er versuchte sich mal wieder zu entschuldigen, als Sam, Paul & Co. auftauchten. Wir kamen ins Streiten, als plötzlich etwas auf mich zu flog. Es passierte so schnell, dass ich nicht mitbekam was es war. Alle brüllten und ich versuchte mich so klein wie möglich zu machen…"

„Es hätte also wirklich ein Wolf sein können, der dich angegriffen hat?"

„Kann sein. Es hatte Fell, graues Fell. Mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht."

Gelogen ist das ganze nicht mal, weshalb mein schlechtes Gewissen versiegt.

„Schon OK, Bells. Ich bin nur froh, dass dir nicht mehr passiert ist", drückt er mich fest.

„Und du vertraust den Cullens?", überrascht mich seine Frage. Für eine Antwort brauch ich hingegen nicht lange überlegen.

„Mit meinem Leben."

Daraufhin sieht er mich durchdringend an. Er sucht nach der Wahrheit in meinem Gesicht und muss sie gefunden haben, denn ein ehrliches Schmunzeln ziert sein Gesicht.

„Hab ich vorhin etwas knallen hören?"

Für einen Moment muss ich überlegen, was er meint, bis es mir wieder einfällt.

„Mir ist das Tablett runtergefallen", werde ich verlegen, denn es ist mal wieder typisch für mich.

„Komm, räumen wir es weg und schauen uns das Spiel von gestern an", hilft er mir auf und wir gehen gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, die Treppe hinauf.

Später, als wir uns das Spiel ansehen, Charlie in seinem gewohnten Sessel, ich auf der Couch, beobachte ich mehr ihn, als das Spiel. Ich glaube noch immer nicht, dass Charlie sich mit meinem Vertrauen zu den Cullens zufrieden gibt.

Warum sollte ihn sein jahrelanger Freund anlügen? Sicher werden ihm ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Die Frage kann nur Edward beantworten. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass er nicht weit weg ist, um sicher zu gehen, was Charlies nächster Schritt sein wird.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er dabei, wie schon bei seinen ersten Untersuchung, auf nichts stoßen wird und auch die Quileute den Vertrag nicht brechen werden, in dem sie die Cullens verraten. Wobei die Vampire sicher Gesprächsbedarf haben, nachdem Billy und Jacob es heute fast getan hätten.

Meine größte Angst dabei ist, dass meiner Familie etwas zustoßen könnte und ich Edward verliere. Das wäre schmerzhafter, als jeder Wolfsangriff.

TBC

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben…

Es geht endlich weiter… Vielen lieben Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews…

Auch wenn ich es beim letzten Mal etwas verschlafen habe, gibt es für jeden Reviewer eine Previews fürs nächste Kapitel…

LG Sam


	18. Freund oder Feind

**Freund oder Feind**

**Charlies POV**

Was ist nur in den letzten Monaten passiert?

Ich war so sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich übersah, wie sehr ich mich doch von meiner Frau und meiner Tochter entfernte. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich nicht das Wochenende in San Francisco gebucht hätte, wäre Renée, samt Bella, ausgezogen.

Es war ein herrliches Wochenende, was unsere kleine Familie wieder einander näher brachte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Bella mit ihrer Kamera sehe, blüht mein Herz auf. Es ist ihre Leidenschaft und sie ist schon ein kleiner Profi darin.

Und wenn Renée dann dazu auch noch posiert, lacht und mir zuzwinkert, möchte ich mir selber in den Hintern treten, dass ich das alles riskiert habe.

Wir waren wieder richtig glücklich, bis Bella ihren Unfall im Wald hatte. Mir war nie wohl bei der Sache, wenn sie mit ihrer Kamera auf ‚Reisen' ging. Ich weiß nicht, was Bella dachte, aber ich wusste schon immer, dass sie tiefer in den Wald ging, als ich es ihr erlaubte.

Als ich den Anruf von Esme Cullen bekam, dass meine Tochter schwer verletzt sei, stand für mich einen Moment die Welt still. Ich sah Renée vor mir, mit ihrem runden Babybauch, als sie Isabella Marie zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt und sie mir reichte und ich solche Angst hatte, sie fallen zu lassen. Sie war schon als Baby traumhaft schön, mit ihrem Büschel braunen Haar, ihrer Stupsnase, ihren braunen Kulleraugen und ihren rosa Lippen, die ständig dieses putzige ‚O' formten.

Ihre ganze Kindheit spielte sich nochmal vor meinen Augen ab, bis mich Renée zum Auto zog. Als wir sie dann in der Villa der Cullens im Bett liegen sahen, verletzt und verängstigt, wollte ich am liebsten einen Rundumschlag machen.

Und was hatten die Cullens damit zu tun?

Billy hatte mich bei unserem Besuch beiseite gezogen und mir gepredigt, ein Auge auf die Cullens zu werfen. Aber noch mehr sollte ich Bella nicht in ihre Nähe lassen. Im ersten Moment war ich baff, dass Billy so etwas von mir verlangte, sollte er doch wissen, dass ich mir erst ein eigenes Bild von neuen Bewohnern meiner Stadt mache.

Natürlich war ich auch etwas verwundert, dass ein so erfolgreicher Arzt, wie Carlisle Cullen, in einer kleinen Gemeinde wie Forks und einem noch kleinerem Krankenhaus arbeiten möchte. Doch habe ich ihn als einen Familienmensch kennengelernt, der den Wunsch seiner Frau, in eine kleine Stadt zu ziehen, erfüllen würde.

Die ganze Stadt redete von ihm und seiner Frau, und dass sie Teenager adoptiert haben. Das Gerücht, dass Emmett Cullen einen Jungen getötet haben soll, stellte sich schnell als Ente heraus. In einer Stadt wie Forks werden oft Gerüchte verbreitet. Vor Bellas Unfall fragte mich mein Deputy, ob es wahr ist, dass meine Frau ausgezogen sei und mit Bella nach Phoenix geflogen ist. Wie so oft kam dieses Gerücht von Mrs. Mallory und Mrs. Stanley auf. Die beiden Frauen sorgen immer wieder dafür, dass es nicht ruhig bleibt in der Stadt. Und wie Bella mir berichtete, sind ihre Töchter Lauren und Jessica vom gleichen Schlag.

Der Apfel fällt eben nicht weit vom Stamm. Da ist Bella nicht anders.

Jedenfalls war ich nach dem Unfall doch etwas in Hab-Acht-Stellung, was die Cullen betraf. Sie waren so schnell am Unfallort. Und dass sie Bella nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, gefiel mir auch nicht. Aber Dr. Cullen hatte wohl recht, sie besser sofort zu behandeln, als die lange Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, wenn er doch schon ein halbes Krankenhaus zu Hause hat. Bellas Glück. Oder?

Noch weniger gefielen mir die Blicke des jüngsten Cullen. Er mag ein Musterschüler sein, doch so gierig, wie er Bella beäugte, behagte es mir gar nicht. Und noch weniger wollte ich, dass er Bellas Physiotherapie machte und sie dabei betatscht. Aber was sollte ich tun, wenn nicht nur Bella, sondern auch noch Renée mich mit ihrem flehenden Blick ansehen. Da werde ich immer weich.

Und Bella scheint diesem Jungen wirklich sehr zu vertrauen.

Ich will Bella keinen Trauerkloß nennen, doch sie hatte sich immer etwas von den Schülern ihrer Schule abgekapselt. Sie liebte da eher ihre Fotografie. Doch seit die Cullens mit ihr befreundet sind, blüht sie Tag um Tag mehr auf.

Alice Cullen hat mich schnell um ihren Finger gewickelt, Emmett ist jemand geworden, mit dem ich mir jede Menge Sport ansehen und darüber diskutieren kann. Manchmal kommt auch sein Bruder Jasper und Carlisle dazu. Renée hat endlich wieder eine gute Freundin in Esme gefunden.

Tja. Und Bella ihren ersten Freund. Mir bereitete dieser Gedanke oft Magenschmerzen. Bis Renée mir immer wieder versicherte, was Edward doch für ein lieber Kerl ist und unsere Bella auf Händen trägt. Das mag ja sein, dennoch war mir nie wohl bei der Sache.

Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir mittlerweile keinen besseren Jungen an Bellas Seite vorstellen kann. Edward hat mir Tag um Tag bewiesen, dass ich ihm Bella anvertrauen kann und mir nicht immer wieder die schlimmsten Vorstellungen mache, wenn die beiden unterwegs sind.

Und Bella ist in den letzten Wochen so glücklich wie nie. Den ganzen Tag sehe ich sie strahlen. Und wie ihre Augen leuchten, wenn es am Morgen zur Schule geht und sie die Cullens wiedersehen kann.

Wie soll ich ihnen da nicht vertrauen können?

Billy. Ihm konnte ich immer vertrauen. Nicht umsonst ist er Bellas Patenonkel. Er hat mir nie den Anlass dazu gegeben, dass ich ihm Bella nicht anvertrauen konnte. Aber in den Jahren ist mir aufgefallen, dass er mir etwas verheimlicht. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt, in der Annahme, er würde es mir irgendwann erzählen.

Aber unsere Freundschaft begann schon leicht zu bröckeln, seit unsere Kinder älter wurden. Bis zu ihrem 10. Lebensjahr waren Bella und Jacob nicht voneinander zu trennen, bis Jacob mit Sam Uley anbandelte. Zu seiner Clique kamen schnell Paul, Jared und Embry hinzu.

Diese fünf sorgten seither nur für Unruhe. Aber man konnte ihnen nie etwas anhaben, da keiner den anderen verpfeifen würde. Bella wollte seitdem auch nicht mehr nach La Push. Mittlerweile könnte ich mich ohrfeigen, dass ich sie dennoch immer wieder versucht habe zu überreden mitzukommen, wenn Renée und ich Billy besuchen wollten.

Seitdem bekannt wurde, dass die Cullens in unsere Stadt kommen sollten, verhielten sich die Jungs der Quileute Tag um Tag merkwürdiger. Jacobs nächtlicher Besuch nach Bellas Unfall war auch nicht normal.

Als er dann auch noch Bella den blauen Arm verpasste, an dem Tag zuvor, wo wir bei den Cullens eingeladen waren, brachte das Fass schon zum überlaufen. Bis dahin machte ich mir Gedanken, ob Edward auch gut genug für Bella war und dann ist es Jacob, der Sohn meines besten Freundes, der meinem Kind so weh tut.

Seit dem Tag habe ich mir geschworen, auf die Gefühle von Bella und Renée zu hören. Schließlich waren sie es, die immer nervöser wurden, wenn ich das Reservat erwähnte.

In den folgenden Wochen wurden meine Besuche im Reservat immer weniger, denn mir wurde wenig Respekt entgegengebracht. Die meisten hatten ein Problem damit, dass ich mich sehr gut mit Carlisle und seiner Familie verstehe. Ständig starrten mich Sam und seine Gang vorwurfsvoll an, als hätte ich eine Straftat begannen. Billy hatte mir auch nicht viel zu erzählen, außer seinen ständigen Beschimpfungen für die Cullens. Und da ich davon nichts hören wollte, war ich schnell wieder verschwunden.

Als mich Renée anrief und mir berichtete, dass Edward sie in Sorge um Bella anrief und wir dann durch Angela Weber erfuhren, dass Bella von Jacob abgeholt wurde, ahnte ich Schlimmes. Ich kann mir nicht erklären warum, aber ich hatte gleich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Als würde wieder etwas passieren.

Mir schossen sämtliche Gedanken durch den Kopf, als ich ins Reservat fuhr, dennoch war ich nicht gewappnet für den Anblick von Bella, in einer Ecke gekauert, ihre Sachen blutbeschmiert. Ihre Wunde am Arm dreht selbst mir den Magen um.

Viel hatte ich den Leuten im Reservat nicht zu sagen. Ich wollte mir nur Bella schnappen und nichts wie weg. Billys Erklärung konnte ich in dem Moment nicht richtig folgen. Wieso sollte ein Wolf Bella angreifen? Ja, es gibt Wölfe in La Push. Aber die sind so scheu, dass selbst die Rehe keine Angst vor ihnen haben.

In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie so wütend. Und schon gar nicht auf einen Menschen, den ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde.

Billy meint, wie ich den Cullens Vertrauen kann, dabei sind gerade sie es, die an meinem Haus warten. Carlisle, der sich sofort um Bella kümmert und sie behandelt. Edward, dem ich die Sorge sofort aus dem Gesicht lesen kann. Und Esme ist sofort für Renée da. Wie kann ich ihnen da nicht trauen?

Es brodelt so sehr in mir, dass ich mir Sorgen um meinen Blutdruck mache. Aber dann sehe ich zu Bella, wie sie vor Schmerzen wimmert. Meine Wut kocht nochmal auf, aber ich beruhige mich, um Bella wegen. Das kann sie gar nicht gebrauchen.

Auch wenn ich es nicht wahr haben will, ist es vor allem Edward den Bella gerade braucht. Sie hängt förmlich an ihm, was mich ein wenig neidisch macht. Aber ich weiß, dass sie dennoch den Halt von mir braucht.

Mir gefällt es zwar nicht, dass Edward bei uns übernachtet. Aber wenn es das ist, was Bella braucht, um sich zu beruhigen und sich sicherer zu fühlen, dann ok.

Die ganze Nacht bekomme ich kein Auge zu. Nicht wegen Edward, der in Bellas Zimmer schläft, sondern meine Gedanken über die letzten Wochen. Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?

Ich stelle den Wecker aus, den Renée sich gestellt hat, bevor er klingeln kann und schaue hinüber zu meiner Frau. Wie sie dort unschuldig schläft. Allerdings fehlt auf ihrem Gesicht das übliche Lächeln. Stattdessen ist ihre Stirn gerunzelt und sie schläft unruhig.

Sanft streiche ich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und küsse ihre Stirn, wobei sich ihre gerunzelte Stirn auflöst. Als ich weiter unten ihre Lippen berühre, wird sie langsam wach. Auch wenn ich es der Außenwelt selten zeige, werde ich in solchen Momenten schwach.

Wie ihre Augen aufflattern und Renée mich anlächelt, frage ich mich, wie ich sie überhaupt verdient habe.

„Guten Morgen", zeigt sich sofort das Energiebündel in ihr.

„Eine schöne Art, geweckt zu werden. Bist du schon lange wach?"

Meine wartende Antwort und das folgende Seufzen sagen ihr alles.

„Du hast kein Auge zu getan, oder?", fragt sie noch, obwohl sie es schon weiß.

Mit ihrer warmen Hand fasst sie mir an die Wange und reibt ihren Daumen über meine Bartstoppeln.

„Es lässt mir auch keine Ruhe."

Und wieder verschwindet ihr Lächeln. Natürlich mache nicht nur ich mir Sorgen, was momentan alles passiert. Bella ist unser einziges Kind. Sie verletzt zu sehen und um ihr Leben zu fürchten, ist eine unvorstellbare Qual. Und dann noch dabei ohnmächtig zuschauen zu müssen. Für mich eine wahre Folter.

Ich habe schon beim Zubettgehen beschlossen, Bella nicht zu Hause alleine zu lassen. Nicht wegen Edward. Einfach, um meine Gemüt zufrieden zu stellen und im sicheren sein, dass Bella nicht erneut Schaden zugefügt wird.

Renée ist damit mehr als einverstanden. Sie würde am liebsten selbst zu Hause bleiben. Doch sie wird in ihrer Firma gebraucht. Und unser kleiner Urlaub mit Bella nach ihrem Unfall, hat ihre restlichen Urlaubstage verbraucht.

Wir sehen beide noch nach Bella und sind erleichtert, dass sie, anders als ich, friedlich schläft. Edward liegt am Boden auf einer Matte und hält die Hand meiner Tochter. Ich schlucke meinen Ärger runter und lasse mich von Renée nach unten in die Küche ziehen.

Minuten später verabschieden wir uns, allerdings muss ich Renée versprechen, sie anzurufen, sobald sich etwas tut und Bella aufwacht. Ich kann ihre Verzweiflung deutlich sehen, als sie davon fährt.

Später sitze ich im Wohnzimmer. Zum ersten Mal läuft dabei nicht der Fernseher. Aber der stört mich gerade nur beim Nachdenken.

Ich komme allerdings zu keinem Schluss, so sehr ich mir auch meinen Kopf zerbreche. Bevor ich weiter drüber nachdenken kann, höre ich ein mir sehr bekanntes Auto in unsere Auffahrt kommen.

Ich gebe Jacob erst gar nicht die Chance und öffne vor ihm die Tür. Billy ist an seiner Seite und hat nicht wie sonst das süffisante Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, wenn wir uns treffen. Ich sehe auch keinen Bedarf, ihm die Hand zu reichen, auch wenn es mir ein Unwohlsein beschert.

Die Begrüßung fällt flach aus, denn ich habe ihnen nichts zu sagen, außer sie von meinem Grundstück zu schicken. Ich kenne allerdings den Dickkopf von Billy, der sich nicht so einfach davon schieben lässt.

Einige unschöne Wortwechsel folgen, die ich mir zwischen uns nie hätte vorstellen können. Unsere Freundschaft hatte ich nie angezweifelt, doch Bella kommt vor dieser Freundschaft.

„Charlie, die Cullens sind…."

„Was sind wir, Jacob?", unterbricht Edward.

Ich schaue die Treppen hinauf, wo Bella und Edward stehen. Bella hängt regelrecht an ihrem Freund. Edwards Gesicht, als er mit meiner Tochter hinab kommt, sieht mörderisch aus. Aber auch, als hätte Jacob einen Nerv getroffen.

„Was sind die Cullens?", harke ich nach.

„Sie….", beginnt Jacob, doch er zögert.

Sein Blick wandert von mir, zu Edward, Bella und wieder zu mir. Kurz zuvor war sein Blick ähnlich dem von Edward, doch sein Zögern bricht die Fassade. Er will etwas sagen, Billy hält ihn aber auf und erhebt stattdessen seine Stimme.

„Sie sind nicht das, wofür du sie hältst. Du willst deine Tochter beschützen? Dann beschützt du sie vor den Falschen!"

Was zum Henker meint er damit? Natürlich sind sie anders. Ein Fremder würde glauben, die Cullens seien nur auf der Durchreise. Für die meisten passen sie nicht hierher und diese Einstellung macht mich wütend.

Aber was meint er damit, ich beschütze sie vor den Falschen? Momentan bin ich mir sicher, dass ich sie vor den Richtigen beschütze. Dennoch bin ich gerade ratlos, was hier vor sich geht. Ich muss nachdenken.

„Verlasst mein Haus."

Ich weiß, dass war nicht nett. Aber in mir brodelt es immer noch, nach dem, was gestern mit Bella passierte. Egal, was vor sich geht, werde ich das nicht so schnell vergessen.

„Charlie…"

„Eure letzte Chance, ansonsten muss ich euch wegen Hausfriedensbruch…."

„Wir haben verstanden", ist Billy sichtlich von mir enttäuscht. Er wird drüber weg kommen.

„Aber vergiss nicht meine Worte. Der Schein trügt."

Seine Worte, sie machen mich nachgiebig. Schwach in dem Sinne, denn ich war nie so ratlos.

Die Cullens sind nicht die, die sie sind. Sollte ich mir nun doch Sorgen machen, ob Bella bei Edward an der richtigen Stelle ist? Ist sie bei ihm doch nicht so in Sicherheit, wie ich dachte?

Es fällt mir nicht leicht, weil ich weiß, wie sehr Bella an Edward hängt. Dennoch schicke ich ihn nach Hause. Als er ohne Widerspruch geht, bekomme ich noch mehr Zweifel.

Nachdem er gegangen ist will ich von Bella wissen, was Billy meint. Sie müsste es doch wissen.

Doch scheint sie genauso unwissend zu sein, wie ich und erinnert mich an das Gerücht um Emmett. Aber ich kann nicht daran glauben, dass Billy darauf anspielte.

Mir fällt wieder ein, dass ich sie nicht wieder danach gefragt habe, was gestern nun wirklich passierte. Renée hat mir mit erhobenem Finger verboten, Bella auszufragen, doch jetzt kann ich nicht mehr an mir halten.

Als sie zögert, glaube ich, dass sie sich wieder nicht erinnern kann. Ihr Zögern kommt allerdings daher, wie schmerzvoll die Erinnerungen sind. Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein, Charlie Swan? Sie ist keine 18. Sowas steckt man nicht einfach weg.

Ich könnte mich mal wieder ohrfeigen, als sie mir, den Tränen nahe, erzählt, was passiert ist.

Es war also doch ein Wolf. Aber am Strand? Und warum sollte er Bella angreifen? Die Wölfe in der Umgebung sind sowas von scheu, weshalb wir sie bei der Jagd kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

Bei unserem Gespräch beobachte ich genau Bellas Gesicht, denn sie ist eine genauso schlechte Lügnerin wie ich. Doch würde sie mich wirklich anlügen? Vorstellen kann ich es mir nicht. Und eine Lüge kann ich in ihrem Gesicht auch nicht erkennen.

Dennoch brennt mir eine Frage auf den Lippen. Ich habe mir geschworen, auf Bellas Intuition zu hören.

„Und du vertraust den Cullens?", frage ich sie, als ich sie in meinen Armen halte. Sie soll nicht denken, dass sie hier bei einer Befragung ist. Ich will sie nur in Sicherheit wahren und drücke sie fester.

„Mit meinem Leben."

Und das glaube ich ihr.

Wir schauen uns später zusammen ein Spiel der Mariners an. Diese Momente sind meine liebsten. Es fließen nicht viele Worte, aber das ist es, was uns beide ausmacht. Auch wenn Renée es nie glauben mag.

Dem Spiel kann ich allerdings nicht wirklich folgen und denke wieder über Billys Worte nach.

_Der Schein trügt._

_Sie sind nicht das, wofür du sie hältst._

_Dann beschützt du sie vor den Falschen._

_So soll es also enden, Charlie? Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet dir nichts mehr?_

Im Gegenteil. Diese Freundschaft bedeutet mir mehr, als ich es wahr haben will. Wir kennen uns schon aus dem Sandkasten, da mein Vater im Reservat, wie ich nun, seit Jahren seine Freunde besuchte.

Sein bester Freund war damals Levi Uley. Er, Billys Vater, sowie drei weitere Alte aus La Push, bildeten damals ein eingeschworenes Team.

_Eines Nachts, ich war kaum 10 Jahre alt und verbrachte mal wieder ein Wochenende bei Billy, als ich mitbekomme, wie sein Vater das Haus verlässt. Mein Vater war mit meiner Mutter zu Besuch bei einer Tante. Es ist zwei Uhr nachts, wo wollte Billys Vater also hin? _

_Ich wecke Billy, denn wir beobachteten schon oft gemeinsam, wie sein Vater nachts verschwand. Billy allerdings zu wecken, war schon immer eine schwere Angelegenheit. Da bedarf es schon mal einem Glas Wasser._

„_Was zum Henker…", schimpft er._

„_Komm schon. Dein Dad ist wieder unterwegs. Diesmal müssen wir herausfinden, wohin er geht."_

_Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir ihm verfolgten. Aber durch Billys Tiefschlaf waren wir grundsätzlich zu spät._

_Als Kind spinnt man sich so einige Sachen zusammen. Da wir wussten, dass Billys Dad sicher unterwegs zu seinen Freunden ist, hofften wir immer, sie würden irgendwas Cooles anstellen. Aber wenn Billys Dad wieder zurück kam, war er sehr ernst._

_Eine Nacht wollte ich ihn belauschen und war wirklich sehr, sehr leise. Er hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Kaum dass ich einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer machte, hörte ich ein Knurren, was ich sonst nur von Tieren kannte. Billys Dad schaute mich böse an._

„_Was machst du hier draußen, Charlie?"_

„_Ich-ich wollte nur auf die Toilette. Wirklich."_

_Er drehte sich nur um und ging wieder. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst, um auf Toilette zu gehen und verschwand im Zimmer, ohne noch ein Auge wieder zu zu tun._

_Endlich rappelt sich Billy auf. In unseren Schlafzügen steigen wir in unsere Schuhe und verlassen das Haus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Billys Dad und Levi Uley um die Ecke biegen zu sehen. Gut, sie sind zu Fuß, anders hätten wir keine Chance._

_Mit gutem Abstand folgen wir den beiden. Obwohl die Nacht so kalt ist, friere ich nicht. Die Aufregung ist Wärme genug._

„_Wenn mein Dad uns erwischt, sind wir dran, Charlie."_

„_Schsch. Nicht so laut, dann erwischt er uns wirklich", zische ich._

„_Willst du nicht wissen, was vor sich geht?"_

_Er überlegt nur einen Augenblick und nickt dann wieder abenteuerlustig. Warum sollte er auch nicht genauso neugierig sein, wie ich._

„_Ich glaube, sie gehen Richtung Strand", flüstert er._

_Ich muss ihm zustimmen, den Weg kennen wir gut genug._

_Als wir die ersten Wellen hören, können wir auch schon die tiefen Stimmen der Männer hören. Vorsichtig schleichen wir uns durch das Gestrüpp. Hinter einem Baum verstecken wir uns und spähen drum herum zum Strand._

_Dort brennt ein großes Lagerfeuer. Die Ältesten tragen Federn auf ihrem Kopf und für einen Moment glaube ich, dass sie hier nur ihre typischen Tänze ausüben, für besseres Wetter und so weiter. Als wenn es was bringen würde._

_Doch dann entdecke ich Joshua Uley, den Sohn vom alten Levi, zwischen den anderen sitzen. Er ist einige Jahre älter als Billy und ich, weshalb wir mit ihm nie was zu tun haben. Wenn ich Billy mal richtig verstanden habe, geht er nächstes Jahr aufs College._

_Aber warum sitzt er dann hier bei den Alten?_

_Der Wind spielt heute perfekt mit, denn er weht vom Meer auf uns zu, was uns besser lauschen lässt. Es muss jedenfalls spannend sein, denn Joshua hört neugierig zu und sieht dabei ein wenig ängstlich aus. Joshua Uley ist nie ängstlich. Eigentlich ist er derjenige, der Andere in Angst und Schrecken versetzt._

„_Vor vielen Jahren waren sie hier, die kalten Wesen. Sie haben den Wald in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sie haben geschworen, keinem Menschen Leid zuzufügen. Tiere waren ihre Opfer. Wir wollten aber nicht, dass sie auf unserem Land jagen. So schlossen die Wölfe mit den kalten Wesen einen Vertrag ab."_

„_Was meint ihr mit kalten Wesen?"_

_Gerade in dem Moment explodiert das Feuer und verschluckt Levi Uleys Antwort, die ich so gerne gehört hätte. Das einzige was ich noch vernehme ist, „… len…"_

„_Und die Wölfe?"_

_Wieder verschluckt das Feuer die Antwort, als dürften Billy und ich die Antworten nicht hören. Billy ist so aufgeregt, dass er beim Bewegen einen Zweig zerbricht. Eigentlich wäre es unmöglich gewesen, es bis zum Strand zu hören. Doch ich kann die Aufruhr von den Alten hören._

_Zeit, abzuhauen._

Damals habe ich mir keine größeren Gedanken mehr über diese Nacht gemacht. Zumal wir von Billys Vater und danach noch von meinem, mächtig Ärger bekommen haben. Ich durfte drei Monate nicht ins Reservat. Und Kinder vergessen schnell.

Doch jetzt ist es wie gestern. Mir fällt jedes Detail wieder ein.

_Die kalten Wesen._

_Wölfe._

Aber das haarigste Detail was das „…len…" angeht. Bezieht es sich tatsächlich auf die Cullens? Aber das ist unmöglich. Carlisle ist viel jünger als ich und soweit ich weiß, stammen seine Eltern aus England.

Sind die Wölfe, von dem sie da gesprochen haben, einer der, die Bella angegriffen haben? Aber was hat das mit den Quileute zu tun?

Abends, als Renée nach Hause kommt, kann sie mich ein wenig ablenken, doch schon als wir im Bett liegen und sie schläft, grübel ich weiter.

_Die kalten Wesen._ Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim drauf bilden. Wieder hallen mir Billys Worte im Kopf, den Cullens sei nicht zu trauen, ich beschütze Bella vor den Falschen.

Ehe ich mich versehe, wird es draußen hell. Ich habe mit Renée abgemacht, dass sie Bella heute in die Schule fährt und dann zur Arbeit. Auf die Frage, warum Edward das nicht machen könne, weil er es ja sonst immer tut, habe ich ihr nur einen scharfen Blick zugeworfen. Ich habe es zwar gleich wieder bereut, aber ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass ich mir mit Edward gerade auch nicht sicher bin.

Eigentlich erzähle ich meiner Frau alles. Hätte ich sie nicht, würde ich viel zu viel in mich hinein fressen. Doch diesmal lasse ich sie da raus. Wer weiß, was mich da noch erwartet? Sie hat mit den Dingen, die passiert sind, genug durchgemacht. Damit will ich sie nicht auch noch belasten.

Eigentlich wäre es noch nicht Zeit für mich, doch Schlaf werde ich nicht mehr finden und bevor ich Renée beunruhige, mache ich mich fertig für die Arbeit.

Ich brauch nicht lange, schon bin ich in meiner Uniform. Als ich mich mit einem Kuss von Renée verabschieden will, wird sie wach. Sie strahlt mich müde an, bis sich ihr Blick auf die Uhr richtet.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragt sie schläfrig.

„Keine Sorge, Schatz. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. So kann David früher zu seiner frisch Vermählten", lächle ich ihr zu.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Charlie", sagt sie mit gekräuselter Stirn und fasst mir zärtlich an die Wange.

Ich nehme ihre Hand und streiche mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Nur ein bisschen viel um die Ohren. Aber das legt sich schon wieder", drücke ich sie sanft zurück in ihr Kissen und küsse sie etwas länger auf die Lippen.

„OK", haucht sie nur noch und schläft wieder ein.

Wie in letzter Zeit immer öfter, schaue ich noch nach Bella. Ich muss einfach sicher gehen, dass sie in ihrem Bett schläft und es ihr gut geht. Sie liegt auf der Seite, ihr verletzter Arm auf einem Kissen gebettet. Als ich näher komme, sehe ich ihr Mobiltelefon in der Hand.

Für einen Moment möchte ich es ihr entwenden und schauen, ob ich etwas Wissenswertes entdecke. Weiß sie etwas, oder ist sie genauso ahnungslos wie ich? Würde sie mich anlügen? Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Weshalb ich auch ganz schnell wieder den Gedanken verwerfe, Bella auf die Stirn küsse und zum Dienst fahre.

In New York oder L.A. wäre auf der Wache die Hölle los. Nicht in Forks. Dort muss ich meinen Deputy anstoßen, damit er aus dem Schlaf erwacht.

„Was..? Oh, Chief… Ähm… Was, du schon hier? Mit deiner Tochter alles OK?", fällt er fast von seinem Stuhl.

„Alles in Ordnung. Fahr nach Hause David und mach dir einen schönen Tag mit deiner Frau. Irgendwas vorgefallen in der Nacht?"

„Soweit alles ruhig. Ein paar Jäger meldeten große Bären im Wald. Und am First Beach hat jemand ein großes Feuer gelegt. Wahrscheinlich mal wieder Sam Uley und seine Gang."

„Ich kümmer mich drum. Mach Feierabend."

Das lässt sich mein Deputy nicht zweimal sagen. Bis meine anderen drei Deputys kommen habe ich noch etwas Zeit. Zeit die ich am besten damit verbringe mal ein wenig Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Bella meint immer:_„Wenn du mal nicht weiter weißt, frag Google."_ Dann werde ich das mal tun.

Doch was gebe ich am besten ein, um passende Resultate heraus zu bekommen?

Legenden der Quileute.

Gut. Die Ergebnisse sind nicht so zahlreich, wie als ich das letzte Mal die Seattle Mariners eingegeben habe, aber irgendwo werde ich doch etwas finden müssen.

Die meisten Einträge bringen mich zwar auf Seiten, wo einem der Stamm der Quileute näher gebracht wird, doch von Wölfen und kalten Wesen keine Spur. Ich will die Suche schon aufgeben, als mir ein Eintrag ins Auge springt.

Ich klicke auf die Seite, welche nichts mit Indianer-Stämmen zu tun hat, sondern mehr mit vielen mystischen Sachen.

_Eine Legende besagt, dass vor ca. 80 Jahren die kalten Wesen auf der Olympic Halbinsel ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber sie tranken nicht wie ihre eigentliche Spezies von Menschen. Unnatürlicher Weise waren nur Tiere ihre Beute._

_Doch der Stamm der Quileute wehrte sich dagegen. Wölfe vertrieben die kalten Wesen von ihrem Reservat. Wölfe, die nichts mit dem zu tun haben, wie man sie aus den Wäldern kennt._

Ich wiederhole mich, aber was zum Teufel…? Was ist das nur für eine hirnrissige Seite?

_Angeblich sollen die kalten Wesen sich dem Leben der Menschen angepasst haben. Sie stechen dennoch aus ihrer Umwelt heraus. Mir wurden sie beschrieben, als die wunderschönsten Geschöpfe auf Erden._

Die Cullens könnten allesamt ihr Geld als Model oder so verdienen.

_Ihre Haut ist bedingt dadurch, dass sie nicht mehr ‚leben', sehr blass._

Stimmt überein.

_Ihre Augen schimmern golden im Licht, so lange sie keinen Durst haben._

Zum Donnerwetter.

_Sie sind schnell, hören tausendmal besser als ein Mensch. All ihre Sinne sind geschärft._

Langsam wird es mir unheimlich. Sie waren ständig schon vor Ort, wenn etwas passierte.

_Nicht zu vergessen, was ihnen der Name kalte Wesen verlieh. Ihre Haut ist eiskalt._

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie ein Mann wie Carlisle ständig friert. Jedesmal wenn wir uns per Handschlag begrüßen. Edward, Jasper und Emmett ebenso. Auch Renée bemerkte es schon bei Esme.

Das ist doch nur ein Zufall, oder? Die Cullens sind doch nicht diese kalten Wesen.

Was sind diese kalten Wesen denn?

Als ich nach oben schaue, gucke ich, in welcher Sektion ich gelandet bin, und es verschlägt mir den Atem.

Mystische Wesen / Vampire / Kalte Wesen

Vampire? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Vampire oder so etwas gibt es nicht. Oder? Und.. und die Cullens sollen so etwas sein? Nein.

Oder doch? Du wirst doch verrückt, Swan! Reiß dich zusammen, Junge. Und was haben die Quileute und Wölfe mit dem allen zu tun?

Zeit, um Antworten zu finden.

„Hey Chief, wo geht's hin?", fragt mich Mark, ein anderer Deputy, der soeben seinen Dienst begonnen hat, als ich die Wache verlassen will.

„Zu den Cullens…"

TBC

A/N: Hey… Nicht hauen, ich weiß ich bin spät dran, aber Charlies POV zu schreiben war doch nicht so einfach, zu mal ich auch ne kleine Änderung, mit fatalen Folgen in der Geschichte gemacht habe, wie sich nicht geplant war. Sprich, Charlie sollte so schnell nichts erfahren, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke.

Ich hoffe euch auch.

Das Kapitel war sicher klein Glanzstück und ist etwas holprig zu lesen. Hab zeitweise Tage nicht daran geschrieben.

Das nächste Mal geht es wieder mit Edward weiter, was sicher fließender sein wird und auch nicht so lange dauert wird. Wobei ich da auch nichts versprechen kann, da ich eventuell für einige Tage kein Internet habe. Aber das wird schon. Und dann auch wieder mit mehr Edward&Bella!

Ganz lieben Dank wieder für eure Reviews. Hab mich wieder riesig gefreut.

Wie immer gibt es für jeden Reviewer eine Preview. Muss allerdings etwas schreiben. ;D

Bis die Tage.


	19. Antworten

**Antworten**

**Edwards POV**

Es wird passieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es Charlie länger verheimlichen können.

Als ich das Haus der Swans verlasse, auf Charlies Wunsch, bleibe ich in der Umgebung, um seinen Gedanken zu lauschen. Was im Moment gar nicht so leicht ist, denn in seinem Kopf tobt regelrecht ein Sturm.

Er will uns vertrauen, doch dank der Quileute, ist sein Misstrauen zum Neuen erweckt. Allerdings sind es noch die Wölfe, die ihm das größte Rätsel aufgeben. Er ist sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmt, mit den Leuten aus La Push. Doch kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein guter Kumpel Billy etwas vor ihm verbirgt.

Bella sagt ihm, dass sie uns vertraut, mit ihrem Leben. Oft sagte sie mir, dass sie uns vertraut, aber noch nie habe ich es mit dieser Intensität gehört. Charlie ist von Bellas Worten zumindest fürs Erste beruhigt.

Dafür beunruhigen mich seine späteren Gedanken. Es ist unglaublich. Eigentlich weiß Charlie schon die Wahrheit. Was er da als kleiner Junge gehört hat, beschreibt es genau, nur kann er die Zusammenhänge nicht in einen Sinn bringen.

Ich muss Carlisle davon erzählen. Wir müssen gewarnt sein.

Aber schon, als ich unsere Auffahrt hinauf fahre, höre ich die aufgescheuchten Gedanken meiner Familie. Als ich ins Haus komme und ins Wohnzimmer trete, fällt mir sofort Rosalies besorgter Blick auf. Ich habe mit einer wütenden, tobenden Miene gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

In ihren Gedanken sehe ich, wie Alice ihnen von einer Vision erzählt, in der Charlie, Carlisle unterstellt, dass wir Vampire sind. Immer wieder ist es nur die eine Szene, in der Charlie in unser Haus stürmt, noch recht ruhig mit Carlisle in dessen Büro verschwindet und ihm die alles entscheidende Frage stellt. Carlisles Schweigen bringt Charlie in Rage und bevor eine weitere Reaktion zu sehen ist, endet die Vision.

„Was ist vorgefallen, Edward?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ich hab deine, Bellas und Charlies Zukunft für kurze Zeit nicht sehen können. Die Wölfe?", schießt Alice hinterher.

Ich hole tief Luft und lasse mich auf einen der prunken Sessel fallen, die um einen Glastisch stehen.

„Jacob und Billy Black sind heute Morgen bei den Swans aufgetaucht", sage ich mit geschlossenen Augen und gehe das Geschehene nochmal durch.

„Was?"

„Oh mein Gott."

„Ist mit Bella alles in Ordnung?"

„Hey", stoppt Carlisle meine Geschwister, deren Gedanken einem Wirbelsturm gleichen.

„Danke, Carlisle. Bella geht es gut. Es ist allerdings Charlie, um den ich mir Sorgen mache. Zumindest eher, was er nun tun wird. Die Blacks wollten ihm verraten, dass wir Vampire sind."

„Das kann doch nicht sein, der Vertrag", ist Carlisle geschockt.

„Haben… sie?", fragt Rose, die sich krampfhaft an Emmett festhält und wäre sie noch ein Mensch, einem Zusammenbruch nahe wäre.

„Nein. Aber auch nur, weil ich sie unterbrochen habe."

Während die anderen befreit ausatmen, ist Carlisle enttäuscht und erzürnt zugleich. Und ich kann ihn verstehen. Die Quileute verpassen nie eine Chance, uns daran zu erinnern, ja den Vertrag nicht zu brechen, dabei sind sie es, die ihn in den letzten Wochen mehrmals gebrochen haben und heute unsere Kulanz überspannt haben.

_Das dürfen wir ihnen nicht durchgehen lassen, _denkt Jasper.

_Zeit, ein paar Wölfe zu erlegen,_ kommt von wem, wenn nicht Emmett.

„Wir haben ganz andere Sorgen, als die Wölfe."

Damit bringe ich schnell alle Blicke wieder auf mich. Die der Frauen besorgt um unser Geheimnis, aber auch unser Leben, während Jasper, Emmett und auch Carlisle vor Wut brodeln.

„Charlie ist wieder misstrauisch. Er kann und will sich nicht vorstellen, dass wir nicht die sind, für die er uns hält, wie Billy ihm sagte. Man dürfe uns nicht trauen. Bella sei vor uns weniger sicher, als vor ihnen. Charlie hat sie dann weggeschickt und mich ebenfalls darum gebeten zu gehen."

Das stößt erneut auf Entsetzen. Charlie wollte allerdings nur sicher sein.

„Es ist nicht, dass er uns nicht vertraut. Aber er ist durcheinander."

„Verständlich", kommt es von Esme.

„Ich habe seine Gedanken noch lange verfolgt, nachdem ich ‚gegangen' bin und habe dabei eine interessante, aber auch bedenkliche Erinnerung von ihm aufgenommen."

Als ich der Familie von der Nacht in La Push erzähle, als Charlie die Erzählung der Ältesten der Quileute belauschte, sind sie besorgt, von dem, was er erfahren hat, zugleich aber auch entzückt, von dem kleinen, jungen Charlie.

„Er hat sich an diese Nacht das erste Mal wieder erinnert. Diese Erinnerung hat in ihm leider auch das Verlangen geweckt, mehr zu erfahren, was es mit dieser Geschichte auf sich hat."

„Vielleicht ist es nicht mal verkehrt, wenn er die Wahrheit weiß."

Erschrocken drehe ich mich zu Rosalie, wie die anderen auch. Ich würde gerne zurückspulen, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese Worte gerade wirklich aus ihrem Mund kamen. Emmetts Gesicht habe ich noch nie so geschockt gesehen. Er ist wahrscheinlich am überraschtesten über seine Frau.

„Was?", fragt Rose, als hätte sie eben das Natürlichste der Welt getan.

Esme wirft ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu und ist von der Vorstellung, dass Charlie von unserer wahren Präsenz erfährt ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt. Alice ist sich da noch gar nicht so sicher, was daran liegt, dass sie keine Visionen empfängt, nachdem Charlie die Wahrheit gehört habe.

„Ich weiß, dass ich damals eine überreagierende Tussi war, als Bella davon erfuhr. Doch ich weiß nun, dass unser Geheimnis bei ihr sicher ist. Und sie ist die Tochter von Charlie, also wird er nicht weniger vertrauenswürdig sein.

Es wird sicher einige Erklärung kosten, aber wenn er erstmal davon weiß und wir ihn überzeugen, dass wir keine Gefahr für ihn, seine Familie und die Bewohner von Forks sind, könnte uns das sogar noch in die Hand spielen."

Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Rosalies Gedanke ist gar nicht mal so abwegig.

„Erklär mir das bitte, Babe", fordert Emmett, der noch immer völlig überrumpelt ist, von dem Wandel seiner Frau.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir können Charlie vertrauen. Dass er uns ausliefern wird oder uns verjagen würde, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Dafür sind wir seiner Tochter einfach zu wichtig geworden."

_Von Edward werde ich mal erst gar nicht anfangen, _zwinkert sie mir zu.

„Was ich meine, er ist der Sheriff dieser Stadt."

„Du meinst, er kann uns beschützen?", schlussfolgert Jasper, mit einer gewissen Skepsis.

„Er könnte uns zumindest davor bewahren, dass Leute fragen stellen. Er könnte uns sicher auch, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, die Quileute vom Hals jagen", sagt Rose und blickt zu mir.

„Und ich denke, es wäre auch eine Erleichterung für Bella."

In ihren Gedanken sehe ich, wie sie ein Gespräch zwischen Bella und mir mitbekommen hat, in dem mir Bella unter Tränen erzählt, dass es ihr so schwer fällt, Charlie und Renée, Tag um Tag, die Wahrheit verschweigen zu müssen und sie sie eigentlich nie anlügen möchte. Tatsächlich plagt Bella wirklich sehr das schlechte Gewissen ihren Eltern gegenüber.

„Alice, hast du gesehen, ob wir Charlie noch in irgendwelcher Weise aufhalten können, die Wahrheit zu erfahren?", fragt nun Carlisle.

Doch alle Möglichkeiten, die Alice durch geht, enden immer und immer wieder in Carlisles Büro. Und so langsam hat sich jeder damit abgefunden, dass ein weiterer Mensch von der Existenz der Vampire erfahren wird.

Ich könnte mich auch damit abfinden, wenn ich wüsste, wie Charlie reagiert. Es wäre natürlich für alle erleichternd in seiner Umgebung nicht ständig aufpassen zu müssen, etwas Unmenschliches zu tun. Und natürlich um Bella wegen. Es würde für sie alles erleichtern.

„Nein. Er wird es erfahren. Wir können es nicht mehr verhindern. Leider enden die Visionen immer wieder, bevor ich Charlies Reaktion sehen kann. Es tut mir Leid."

Jasper geht sofort zu seiner Frau, die betrübt darüber ist, nicht mehr sehen zu können. Er schließt sie in seine Arme und drückt Alice fest an sich, um ihr tröstende Worte zu sagen.

Mein Handy vibriert in meiner Hosentasche. Da meine komplette Familie sich im Raum befindet, kann es sich nur um Bella handeln, die mir soeben eine SMS geschickt hat.

_Hey._

_Ich mache mir Sorgen, Edward. Charlie wirkt so nachdenklich, wie noch nie._

_Wird etwas passieren? Mom konnte ihn etwas ablenken. Sie schlafen jetzt._

_Ich vermisse dich._

_-Bella-_

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und erkenne, dass es mittlerweile schon nach Mitternacht ist und Bella ist noch wach. Vor lauter Sorge habe ich völlig vergessen, mich bei ihr zu melden. Sie hat sicher schon auf die Nachricht von mir gewartet.

_Entschuldige, Liebste._

_Unsere Befürchtungen werden wahr. Charlie wird herausfinden, dass wir Vampire sind._

_Macht dir bitte keine Sorgen. Am Ende wird alles gut._

_Schlaf nun, mein Engel._

Da keine Nachricht mehr zurück kommt, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen ist.

„Was nun? Einfach warten, bis Charlie hier auftaucht?", will Emmett wissen.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir sollten uns beruhigen und uns seelisch darauf vorbereiten. Vielleicht, auch wenn Alice es nicht anders gesehen hat, kann ich ihn mit den richtigen Worten doch davon überzeugen, dass es sowas wie Vampire nicht gibt."

Allerdings ist sich Alice ziemlich sicher.

Da Charlie immer gegen 6.30 Uhr das Haus verlässt, haben wir noch jede Menge Zeit. Alice hat keine genaue Zeit gesehen, in der Charlie auftauchen wird. Carlisle hätte morgen Spätdienst, was den Zeitraum weiter fächert.

„Habt ihr schon mal an die Volturi gedacht?", bringt uns Jasper auf ein Thema, an das niemand denken möchte.

Jeder macht sich daraufhin wilde Gedanken. Keiner nimmt es auf die leichte Schulter. Nur Emmett hätte seinen Spaß daran, sich mit einem der ‚Königlichen', wie sie sich selber gerne nennen, anzulegen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich Aro anrufen und ihm davon erzählen, bevor er es von anderen erfährt. Wir können ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten, dank der Quileute._

„Nein", stoppe ich Carlisle.

„Wenn Aro weiß, dass zwei Menschen von der Existenz der Vampire wissen, wird ihm egal sein, weshalb sie es wissen und wird sie töten."

Es kommen keine Wiederreden, denn jeder weiß, wie spartanisch die Volturi ihre Gesetze nehmen. Ich kann mir im Moment nicht vorstellen, wie wir Aro, Marcus und Caius überzeugen könnten, Bella und Charlie nicht zu töten.

Wir alle haben miterlebt, dass sie eiskalt sein können. Alle im Raum denken gerade an den gleichen Moment.

_Wie jedes Jahr, wollten wir die Denalis in Alaska besuchen. Es wurde Tradition, genau wie die gemeinsame Jagd und der inoffizielle Wettbewerb, wer sich das größte, schnellste Tier schnappt._

_Im Jahr 1982 sollte der Besuch allerdings unvergesslich und definitiv anders als sonst werden, denn schon vor ihrem prunken Haus nahmen wir einen Menschen wahr. Im ersten Moment dachten wir, jemand wäre schwach geworden und wollte sich gerade von diesem Menschen ernähren._

_Doch als wir die Stimmen wahrnahmen und eine davon nicht zu den Denalis, sondern dem Menschen gehörte, sie ein normales Gespräch führten, entstand ein großes Chaos. Rosalie hat ähnlich wie bei Bella reagiert. Wir waren alle entsetzt, dass ausgerechnet Tanya einem Menschen in ihrem Haus Zuflucht gewährte._

_Tracy war mit ihrem Mann in den Wäldern unterwegs, als sie von Bären angegriffen wurden. Ihr Mann starb noch im Wald, während sie schwer verletzt von den Denalis gefunden und wieder aufgepäppelt wurde. Sie war nicht dumm und fand schnell heraus, dass etwas mit ihren Rettern nicht stimmte._

_Tanya und Eleazar versuchten alles, es zu verhindern, doch scheiterten sie daran und Tracy erfuhr, dass sie Vampire waren. Damals waren wir es, die ihnen Vorwürfe machten. Aber lange hatten wir keine Zeit, denn dank einer Vision von Alice erfuhren wir, dass die Volturi von dem Menschen wussten und unterwegs waren._

_Aro fand keine Sekunde Mitleid, mit dem, was Tracy geschah. Im Gegenteil. Sie hätten sie sterben lassen sollen, so Caius. Eleazar flehte um das Leben von Tracy. Doch Aro gab ihnen nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Tod oder Vampir werden. Und da Tracy völlig abgeneigt war von der Idee, für immer zu leben und einen Blutdurst zu bekommen, machte Aro kurzen Prozess und ließ Tracy vor unser aller Augen hinrichten._

_Marcus war sogar der Meinung, dass wir alle hätten vernichtet werden müssen. Wobei die Denali schnell erklärten, dass wir nichts damit zu tun hatten. So mussten wir zuschauen, wie Jane den Denali stundenlang Schmerz zufügte._

Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, zuzusehen, wie Bella das gleiche Schicksal erleidet wie Tracy. Das würde ich nicht überstehen. In den Gedanken der Familie sehe ich, dass es nicht nur mir so geht.

„Damals waren die Umstände anders. Wir, wie auch die Denalis, standen unter ständiger Beobachtung, weil die Volturi Angst hatten, wir könnten stärker werden als sie. Aros größte Befürchtung war, dass wir uns den Denalis anschließen und zum größten Vampirzirkel überhaupt werden."

„Stimmt, Carlisle. Wenn wir ihnen damals nicht geschworen hätten, mit dem Vertrag, uns den Denalis nie anzuschließen, hätte Aro, um den Ernst der Lage zu deuten, Irina vernichtet", beende ich seinen Gedanken.

„Wir haben gut daran getan, den Kontakt zu den Denalis abzubrechen, immerhin haben wir seit zehn Jahren keinen Volturi Besuch mehr erlebt", nimmt Jasper uns weitere Sorgen.

Ein Gutes ist auch, dass Carlisle weiter einen guten Kontakt zu Aro hält. Ihm berichtet, wenn wir neugeborene Vampire entdecken und Ärger machen.

Unsere Gedanken werden durch eine Vision von Alice unterbrochen.

„Es ist Charlie. In fünf Minuten ist er hier."

Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigt, dass Charlie doch früher hier ist, als wir für möglich gehalten haben. Er muss schon früh unterwegs gewesen sein. Wir können seinen Wagen schon hören und sofort kann ich die Panik in aller Gedanken sehen.

„Geht in eure Zimmer. Wir müssen dennoch unsere Tarnung wahren und es ihm nicht gleich auf einem Tablett servieren, dass wir nicht schlafen."

Stimmt. Jeder normale High-School-Schüler würde noch schlafen und schon gar nicht so munter aussehen wie wir.

Wir verteilen uns in unsere Zimmer, während Esme im Wohnzimmer bleibt und Carlisle sich in seinem Büro verschanzt. Ich versuche dabei schon so früh wie möglich, Charlies Gedanken aufzuschnappen. Was mir auch gelingt. Allerdings sind seine Gedanken, wie erwartet, ein einziges Durcheinander.

Ich kann Vampire sehen, wie man sie aus dem TV kennt, mit Reißzähnen und Frack. Einer der Vampire bin ich und beiße dabei Bella in den Nacken.

_Das kann doch nicht sein. So etwas gibt es nicht. Es muss eine logische Erklärung dafür geben, aber alles spricht dafür, dass die Cullens diese Wesen sind. Aber wie sollte sich sonst diese Seite so etwas aufsaugen, in dem die Details so übereinstimmen._

Daraufhin kann ich seinen Blick auf einen Computerbildschirm sehen, welcher eine Internetseite aufzeigt, die jeder als Hirngespinst verbuchen würde. Und auch Charlie hat es getan, bis er die Beschreibung zu den _‚kalten Wesen' _liest.

Dieser Text beschreibt uns. Uns in jedem Detail, dass Charlie es glauben muss. Wenn alles überstanden ist, müssen wir herausfinden, wer das ins Internet gestellt hat.

„Es wird nicht mehr zu verhindern sein. Er weiß jetzt schon zu viel", lasse ich die Familie wissen.

„Unglaublich. Er hat es von einer Internetseite erfahren. Dort sind wir bis aufs kleinste Detail beschrieben."

_Ich kümmere mich sofort darum, dass es gelöscht wird. -Jasper-_

Ich informiere ihn noch schnell, wo er die Seite finde, als ich Alice höre.

„Edward, ich hole Bella. Charlie wird sie brauchen. Nur sie kann ihn beruhigen", sagt sie mir und zeigt mir eine Vision, in der Charlie aus dem Haus stürmt.

Alice verschwindet zum Hinterausgang, während Charlie die Klingel betätigt. Sein Herz rast, da hilft auch nicht das tiefe Durchatmen.

_Was mach ich hier eigentlich?_

Bevor weitere Gedanken folgen, öffnet Esme ihm die Tür.

„Charlie? Guten Morgen. Alles OK?", wirft Esme ihm ihr bestes Lächeln zu und versucht, die Fassade zu wahren.

Und Esme schafft es wirklich, Charlie etwas vom Thema abzubringen.

„Ähm. Morgen, Esme. Ist Carlisle zu sprechen?"

Sofort beginnt seine Suche nach Übereinstimmungen von Esme und dieser Internetseite.

_Die Augen, sie sind golden, wie beschrieben. Und natürlich ist Esme so blass und dennoch wunderschön. Ihre Haut brauch ich nicht fühlen. Warum sollte sich was geändert haben zum letzten Mal, als sie meine Hand drückte?_

„Natürlich, Charlie. Folge mir. Carlisle ist in seinem Büro."

_Was macht er um diese Zeit schon in seinem Büro? Hat er nicht Spätdienst?_

Charlie versucht weiter eine logische Erklärung dafür zu finden, doch kommt er zu keiner Lösung. Esme führt den Chief zu Carlisle, der schon auf ihn wartet, aber dennoch so tut, als würde er irgendwelche Akten durchgehen. Dabei steht er genauso unter Spannung, wie Charlie.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnet Esme die Tür und kann dabei nicht ihren besorgten Blick verbergen.

„Charlie."

„Carlisle. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„OK", verbirgt Carlisle erst gar nicht, wie überrascht er sein müsste, dass Charlie um diese Zeit ihn besuche.

Esme verlässt das Büro und gesellt sich zu mir. Sie greift meine Hand, während wir auf dem Bett sitzen, welches nur von Bella benutzt wird und hoffen beide das Beste. _Es wird sich sicher alles zum Guten wenden, _ist Esme nur fast überzeugt.

Über Carlisles Gedanken beobachte ich Charlie. Er wirkt nur leicht nervös, was daher rührt, dass ihm noch nicht ganz bewusst ist, dass er sich in einem Haus voller Vampire befindet. Wenn ich ihn so dastehen sehe, erkennt man mal wieder Bella in ihm. Wie er sich nervös durchs Haar fährt und, kaum durch seinen Schnauzer sichtbar, auf die Lippe beißt.

Aber anders als bei Bella, kann ich in seine Gedanken schauen, welche mir zeigen, dass er nicht so recht weiß, wie er am besten beginnen soll.

„Gut. Hör zu Carlisle. Mir sind in den letzten Tagen, nein, eher Wochen, einige Dinge aufgefallen. Ich hab sie mehr oder weniger ignoriert, bis Billy Black mich vor ein paar Tagen an eine Sache erinnerte, die ich als Kind mitbekomme habe."

Natürlich meint er die Nacht, als er mit Billy die Ältesten der Quileute belauschte.

Charlie beginnt nun auf und ab zu laufen. Seine rechte Hand fühlt immer wieder nach seinem Revolver. Der würde ihm allerdings nichts nützen, wollte er sich vor einem Vampir schützen. Dafür hätten wir nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Aber soweit soll es ja erst gar nicht kommen.

„Ich-ich bin eigentlich niemand, der an Übernatürliches glaubt. Nicht in so einer ruhigen, kleinen Stadt wie Forks. Das heißt aber nicht, dass mir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass hier etwas vor sich geht. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es immer wieder meine Tochter in Gefahr bringt", hört man klar die Wut aus Charlies Worten.

Carlisle hört sich in aller Ruhe alles an und hat keine Absichten, Charlie zu unterbrechen. Er weiß, dass es einfach keinen Sinn hätte.

„Deine Familie ist Renée, Bella und auch mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr uns nie belogen habt. Aber ich bin dennoch der Annahme, dass ihr uns etwas verschwiegen habt."

„Du hast recht, Charlie. Wir haben euch nie belogen", fährt sich diesmal Carlisle durch seinen blonden Schopf.

„Aber…?", beginnt Charlie, in der Aufforderung, Carlisle endlich ein paar Antworten zu entlocken, doch dieser hält sich noch bedeckt.

„Sag mir, hier habt uns nichts verschwiegen, was euch angeht und ich bin wieder verschwunden."

Sagt Charlie zumindest. Denn so schnell lässt er sich heute nicht vertreiben. Ohne die Wahrheit wird er dieses Haus nicht verlassen.

„Wir haben euch etwas verschwiegen. Nicht, weil wir euch nicht trauen, Charlie. Wenn wir dir etwas davon erzählen, bringen wir dich und deine Familie in Gefahr."

Carlisle bemerkt sofort seinen Fehler und seufzt.

„Die Gefahr kam wohl auch so", zischt Charlie.

„Du hast recht."

In diesem Moment hat Carlisle fest entschlossen, Charlie kein Detail mehr zu verheimlichen. Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Und wenn Charlie es schon erfährt, sollte er alle Gefahren kennen.

„Was weißt du?", fragt Carlisle seinen mittlerweile guten Freund.

Wir pflegen nicht viel Kontakt zu den Menschen, doch seit wir die Swans kennengelernt haben, ist unser ‚Leben' ein Stück weit menschlicher. Etwas, dass sich jeder in unserer Familie wünschte und wir nicht mehr missen möchten, weshalb wir auch nicht mehr mit aller Gewalt verhindern wollen, dass Charlie von unserer Wahrheit erfährt.

„Wo fange ich da am besten an?"

„Bring es doch einfach auf den Punkt."

Damit hat Charlie nicht gerechnet und für einen Moment traut er sich nicht, auszusprechen, was er denkt.

„Vampire…", flüstert er, als sei es nicht für Carlisle gedacht.

Es hat aber jeder im Haus gehört und ist bis zur Faser gespannt. Rosalie klammert sich in Emmetts Armen und hofft nur, dass Charlie nicht ausflippen wird. Sie sind mittlerweile zusammen mit Jasper im Wohnzimmer und verfolgen das Gespräch von da.

„Ihr seid Vampire", kommt es nun schon etwas fester.

„Wie kommst du da rauf?", hat Carlisle das erste Mal damit zu kämpfen, seine Fassung zu wahren.

„Fangen wir damit an, dass ihr unnormal schön seid", fällt es Charlie schwer, sind es doch nicht gerade die typischen Worte eines Mannes.

„Eure Haut ist eiskalt und so blass. Ihr seid immer schon da, wo etwas passiert. Als wüsstet ihr, es würde etwas passieren. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihr wisst, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Edward spricht manchmal, als stamme er aus den Zwanzigern."

Charlie geht weiter auf und ab, bleibt erst stehen, als er ein Bild betrachtet, was die Volturi zeigt, samt Carlisle.

„Bist du das?", fragt er geschockt.

„Ja, dass bin ich", antwortet Carlisle trocken.

„Also seid ihr die kalten Wesen aus den Geschichten der Ältesten Quileute?"

„Eigentlich sind sie nicht befugt, jemanden davon zu erzählen."

„Also seid ihr es, Vampire."

Charlie sagt es nicht mehr als Frage. Es ist eine Feststellung. Die beiden Männer schauen sich scharf in die Augen. Bis Carlisle irgendwann nickt.

„Heilige Sch…", flucht Charlie.

„So richtige Vampire?"

„Definiere richtig."

„Blutsaugende Monster, die Menschen töten."

„Dann sind wir wohl keine richtigen Vampire."

Chief Swan schaut Carlisle schief an und hat denselben Blick wie Bella, wenn sie etwas merkwürdig findet.

„Ich weiß, dass du mehr weißt, Charlie. Bedauerlicherweise ist alles wahr, was auf dieser Internetseite stand."

„Woher..?"

„Später. Ich möchte dir erst verdeutlichen, dass deine Familie und die ganze Stadt nicht in Gefahr ist."

So erklärt Carlisle Charlie alles was er wissen sollte über uns. Charlie sieht dabei noch immer etwas ungläubig aus. Es wird sicher noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis er es verarbeitet hat.

„Ihr verbrennt also nicht in der Sonne?"

„Nein. Unsere Haut glitzert nur in der Sonne."

„Eure Camping-Trips…"

„Genau."

Ich bin so vertieft, die beiden zu verfolgen, dass ich Bella und Alice erst wahrnehme, als sie schon die Haustür öffnen. Gerade, als ich aufspringen will, um zu Bella zu gehen, hält mich Alice in ihren Gedanken auf. _Warte, Brüderchen. Bella muss sofort zu ihrem Dad._

Ungern bleibe ich sitzen und höre Bellas zarte Schritte in Richtung Carlisle Büro. Ihr Herz schlägt so schnell vor Aufregung. Alice hat sie schon aufgeklärt, dass sie nicht mehr länger der einzige Mensch in Forks ist, der von uns Vampiren weiß.

Sie klopft an die Tür, wobei Charlie sich erschrocken rumdreht, während Carlisle Bellas Kommen schon registriert hat. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, tritt sie hinein. Ich kann ihr besorgtes Gesicht durchs Carlisles Gedanken sehen. Gleichzeitig aber auch das verwunderte Gesicht von Charlie, als er seine Tochter sieht.

„Bella? Was machst du hier? Müsstest du nicht…?"

Charlie bricht ab, als er realisiert, warum Bella hier ist.

„Du-du weißt es, oder? Die ganze Zeit, hast es gewusst", ist er verletzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad", kullern bei Bella sofort die ersten Tränen.

„Sei ihr nicht böse, Charlie. Sie durfte dir nichts sagen. Ihr solltet eigentlich beide nichts davon wissen."

„Bellas Unfall war also kein Unfall?"

„Doch. Nur die Umstände waren nicht die, wie du sie kennst."

„Ich hatte einen Tag zuvor etwas Komisches im Wald beobachtet und wollte es am nächsten Tag nochmal finden. Dabei hatte ich Rosalie entdeckt, gerade, als sie einen Hirsch erlegen wollte. Sie… Sie war viel zu schnell für einen Menschen. Als sie mich entdeckte, war sie wütend und wollte mir meine Kamera wegnehmen. Dabei kam ich ins Stolpern. Es war nicht Rose Schuld, Dad. Das musst du mir glauben", wirft sich Bella in die Arme ihres Vaters.

„Ich glaube dir."

Charlie hält Bella fest in seiner Umarmung, allerdings wirkt sein Blick versteinert. Was seine Gedanken widerspiegeln. Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass Bella es wusste und ihm nicht sagte. Es ist, dass seine Tochter, sein einziges Kind mit Vampiren befreundet ist. Nicht nur befreundet, sondern auch noch in einen, in mich, verliebt ist.

„Carlisle, versuch ihm klar zu machen, dass Bella in keinster Weise vor uns in Gefahr war!"

Doch bevor Carlisle etwas sagen kann, kommt ihm Bella zuvor. Als wenn sie spürte, was in ihrem Vater vor geht.

„Sie haben mir nie etwas angetan, Dad. Ich war nie in Gefahr. Im Gegenteil. Hier bei den Cullens fühle ich mich sicher."

„Sicherer als bei mir?", ist er verletzt.

„Du hättest keine Chance gegen die…", bemerkt Bella ihren Fehler zu spät.

Es ist allerdings nur ein Anstoß für Charlie, denn er hätte so oder danach gefragt.

„Du meinst die Wölfe."

Er sagt es so, als wisse er genau, wovon er rede. Doch noch ist er sich nicht sicher, was die Wölfe sind. Wer sie genau sind.

Bella nickt, während Carlisle keine Miene verzieht. Auch wenn die Quileute uns fast verraten haben, wird er es ihnen nicht gleich tun.

Und er braucht es auch nicht, als ich den unangenehmen Geruch der Wölfe wahrnehme.

„WÖLFE!", brüllt Emmett so laut, dass es auch Bella und Charlie mitbekommen.

„Es gibt nun kein Zurück mehr, Charlie. Bist du bereit mehr zu erfahren?", fragt Carlisle.

„Ha. Ihr seid Vampire, was kann da noch kommen?"

Carlisle weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder trauern soll. Ohne etwas zu sagen, steht er auf und geht zur Tür hinaus, um auf die Wölfe zu treffen. Charlie rennt so schnell er kann hinterher. Esme und die Anderen folgen, während ich zu Bella gehe, die noch etwas unter Schock, im Büro steht. Als könne sie nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen ist.

Sie schaut mich mit ihren großen, traurigen Augen an, als ich ins Büro trete. Es fühlt sich immer wieder an, wie ein Fausthieb in den Magen, wenn ich Tränen auf Bellas zartem Gesicht sehe. Ich möchte nur noch ihr bezauberndes Lächeln sehen. Aber das liegt momentan sehr weit weg.

Ich schließe sie in meine Arme und führe sie zur Eingangstür, wo schon alle anderen warten.

Carlisle und Jasper vorne ab, dicht dabei steht ein noch unerschrockener Charlie, dem dennoch die Knie schlottern, in Angst, was er nun gleich zu sehen bekommt. Emmett steht mit den Frauen dahinter, während Bella und ich im Türrahmen stehen. Ich habe Bella fest im Arm, was ihr die nötige Sicherheit und Geborgenheit geben soll, die sie nun braucht.

Die Gedanken der Wölfe wirken bedrohlich. Wie erwartet, glauben sie, wir haben Charlie alles erzählt. Nicht nur unsere Geschichte, nein auch die ihre. Dabei war es Charlie, der bisher alle Rätsel allein gelöst hat. Die Wölfe selbst waren es, die den Stein ins Rollen gebracht haben. Das den Wölfen beizubringen, wird ein schweres Unterfangen.

_Sicher haben sie Charlie schon auf ihre Seite gezogen. Ihm sonst welche Geschichten erzählt. –Jared-_

_Wenn er überhaupt noch lebt. –Paul-_

_Ich kann zwei Herzschläge wahrnehmen. –Sam-_

_Bella und Charlie? –Embry-_

_Wer sonst? Niemand anderes würde das Haus der Cullens betreten, _spottet Jacob.

Kurz bevor die fünf Wölfe unser Haus erreichen, verwandeln sie sich und kommen in ihren typischen Shorts hinter den Bäumen hervor. Charlie ist für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, mehr über den Aufzug, aber nicht darüber, dass es diese fünf sind.

_Wusste ichs doch, dass diese fünf da mit dabei sind. Ich hatte nie ein gutes Gefühl bei ihnen, auch wenn Sam Uley mir nie Ärger machte._

Die fünf stellen sich in einem V vor uns auf, mit Sam an der Spitze. Ihre Zähne gefletscht, ihre Blicke düsterer denn je. Jeder von ihnen möchte gerne einen nach dem anderen von uns zerfleischen, uns töten, ohne Verluste.

Jacob ist kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Sein Körper bebt und seine Wut schreit uns in Gedanken an.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Charlie alles erzählt", stellt Sam fest.

„Sie haben mir nichts erzählt, Sam. Billy und Jacob waren es, die mich gestern darauf gestoßen haben. Als Kind habe ich schon mal von der Geschichte der kalten Wesen erfahren. Also gebt nicht den Cullens die Schuld", wütet Charlie.

„Also hast du dich schon auf ihre Seite gesellt?", knurrt Jacob.

„Ich bin auf keiner Seite. Doch sehe ich zu, was meiner Tochter am besten tut."

„Ha. Du meinst also, ihr tun Vampire gut", lacht Paul.

Charlie stampft auf Paul zu und steht ihm direkt gegenüber, Nase an Nase.

„Jedenfalls besser als ihr. Wölfe…"

Charlie hat sich tatsächlich weiter einen Reim darauf gebildet, was es mit den Quileute auf sich hat.

Ehe wir es sehen können, erzittert Jacobs Körper und ist dabei, sich zu verwandeln. Carlisle versucht Charlie aus dem Weg zu schieben, wird aber mit ihm zusammen von Jacob zu Boden gerissen.

„DAD!", ruft Bella und will zu ihm laufen, doch ich halte sie auf, um sie nicht auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen.

Es bricht ein mittleres Chaos aus, denn auch Sam verwandelt sich, allerdings, um Jacob aufzuhalten, der sich Bella und mir weiter nähert. Allerdings stehen meine Geschwister und Esme, wie eine Mauer, vor uns. Niemals würde er an ihnen vorbeikommen.

Ein Schmerzensschrei bringt Jacob aus seiner Angriffslust und sieht zu Carlisle, der gerade Charlies Schulter wieder einrenkt, was für Bellas Vater sehr schmerzhaft ist. Zum Glück, muss man sagen, ist Charlie nur auf seine Schulter gefallen, nachdem Carlisle ihn zur Seite schubste. Hätte Jacob ihn erwischt, müsste Forks sich einen neuen Sherriff suchen.

Carlisle bringt Charlie zu Bella und mir, um sich selber sofort wieder furchtlos vor Sam und sein Rudel zu stellen. Bella umarmt ihren Vater, der vor Schmerz zischt. Doch Bella kann und will ihn nicht loslassen. Ohne ihren Griff zu lösen, positioniere ich sie so, dass es Charlie angenehmer wird.

„Danke, mein Junge", blickt er mich ernst an.

Er möchte noch etwas sagen, wird allerdings von Carlisle unterbrochen.

„Wir haben einen Vertrag, Sam. Einen Vertrag, den ihr seit unserer Ankunft mehrmals gebrochen habt. Wir dagegen nicht einmal. Eine Schande für eure Vorgänger", wütet Carlisle wie ich es nie erlebt habe.

Aber ich kann ihn verstehen. Er zählt die Swans nicht nur als gute Freunde, irgendwie gehören sie schon zur Familie. Und wieder wurde einer von ihnen verletzt. Carlisle weiß besser als ich, dass Charlies Schulter schnell wieder verheilen wird. Aber was, wenn es das nächste Mal Renée trifft und ihr vielleicht nicht mehr geholfen werden kann? Genau dieser Gedanke macht meinen Schöpfer so rasend.

„Verlasst mein Grundstück und haltet euch in Zukunft an den Vertrag!"

_Wir werden gehen. Aber vergesst nicht, auch ihr habt euch an einen Vertrag zu halten._

„Keine Sorge, Sam. Wir haben nicht vor, den Vertrag zu brechen."

Daraufhin stupst er Jacob zurück in den Wald. Es braucht mehrere Anstöße und das Zureden des ganzen Rudels, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Seine letzten Gedanken, die ich mitbekomme, sind; _So sollte es nicht enden. Was hab ich nur getan?_

Wenigstens sieht er es ein.

„Komm Charlie, verbinden wir deine Schulter", führt Carlisle Charlie in sein Büro.

„Und ich mache den beiden Menschen etwas zum Frühstück", grinst Esme Bella und Charlie zu.

„Gut. Und dann habt ihr mir noch einiges zu erklären."

Oh ja das werden wir, denn in Charlie Gedanken schweben noch einige offenen Fragen und der Wille, sich nicht so einfach abspeisen zu lassen.

Bella scheint noch sehr mitgenommen zu sein, von dem Geschehenen. Sie weicht ihrem Vater nicht mehr von der Seite, was im Moment sicher beiden gut tut.

„Ich muss sagen, Charlie hat es besser aufgenommen, als Bella damals", bemerkt Emmett, als wir uns im Wohnzimmer niederlassen.

„Er wurde ja auch Stück für Stück darauf hingewiesen", meint Jasper und liegt damit nicht falsch.

Im Gegensatz zu Bella, der wir plötzlich vermittelten, dass wir Vampire sind, hat Charlie schon immer geahnt, dass etwas nicht mit uns stimmt. Gut. Mit Vampiren hat auch er nicht gerechnet. Da muss ich den Hut vor Carlisle ziehen, der Charlie in aller Ruhe erklärt hat, was für Vampire wir sind. Carlisle tat dabei gut daran, sofort zu erwähnen, dass wir uns nur von Tieren ernähren. Danach entspannte sich Charlie ein wenig.

_Ich hoffe nur, er behält es für sich, _wundern mich nicht Rosalies Gedanken.

„Keine Angst, Rose. Das hat Charlie nicht vor. Er will versuchen, zu ignorieren, was wir sind, um unser, aber vor allem dem Leben seiner Familie, keinen Riss zu erteilen."

Rose ist nicht die einzige, die es erleichtert, zu hören, was Charlie denkt.

Ich sollte mich jetzt eigentlich freuen. Die Wölfe haben vor sich in Zukunft an den Vertrag zu halten, Charlie hat es einigermaßen verkraftet, dass wir Vampire sind und Bella fühlt sich wohl in meiner Nähe, dass ich glauben mag, sie möchte sich nie mehr von mir trennen.

Hoffentlich wird uns nichts anderes trennen.

TBC

**A/N:**

**Hallöchen…**

**Nun ist leider doch eingetreten, was ich befürchtet habe. Kein Internet bis Juli. Gut das es da den HotSpot von McDonald gibt. Allerdings ist meine Zeit sehr beschränkt, weshalb ich euch nicht wie sonst eine Preview schicken konnte. Gleiches wird beim nächstes Kapitel auch passieren.**

**Danke für eure Kommies!**

**Eure Reviews kommentiere ich am Ende. Dank Handy Internet kann ich das auch von zu Hause erledigen. :D Ein Gutes hat das kein Internet Dasein. So habe ich zu Hause keine Ablenkung und kann tippen. ;D**

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und könnt euch damit abfinden, dass auch Charlie nun davon weiß. Allerdings haben jetzt Vater und Tochter ein Geheimnis vor Renée, was sicher weitere Schwierigkeiten bringt.**

**Bis demnächst….**

**LG Sam**

**Zu euren Reviews:**

**Hannah2204:**

**Charlie hat es ja nun mehr oder weniger alleine heraus gefunden. So dumm isser gar nicht.. ;)**

**Ich denke die Reaktionen waren OK, oder? Gut die Cullens haben sicher anderes reagiert, wie man vermutete.**

**Jenny:**

**Glaub, ich war selber froh wieder mal aus Edwards Sicht zu schreiben, wobei es mir viel, viel leichter fällt aus Bellas Sicht zu schreiben. Aber nun läuft es wie immer im Wechsel.**

**Schnullerschneck:**

**Man wird sehen, ob es gut ist, dass Charlie bescheid weiß. Nur ist es sicher besser, dass die Cullens und Bella ihm nichts weiter vor machen brauchen.**

**Franzi:**

**Es freut mich wirklich sehr, immer wieder zu lesen wie dir und auch den anderen diese Geschichte gefällt. Spornt ein immer wieder an weiter zu schreiben. :)**

**Mit dem langen warten tut mir Leid. Ich lese selber unheimlich gerne und viel… *blush***

**Wie es in Zukunft mit der Werwölfen läuft, wird man sehen. Ich denke das schlimmste ist erstmal überstanden. ;) **

**WIR SIND LENA!**


	20. Familienbande

**Familienbande**

**Bellas POV**

„Autsch", entfährt es Charlie. Als ich ihn wieder fester drücke, kann ich ihn einfach nicht loslassen, nachdem, was in der letzten Stunde passiert ist.

Er versucht sein bestes, für mich seine Fassung zu wahren. Dabei kann ich ihm ansehen, in welcher Aufruhr er ist. Immerhin hat er soeben erfahren, dass es Vampire gibt und Wölfe. Riesen-Wölfe. Der Sohn seines besten Freundes ist einer. Ich denke, er hat mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Alice hat mir, nachdem sie mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat und mich zu den Cullens entführte, um Charlie zu beruhigen, erzählt, was Charlie alles heraus gefunden hat. Dies wiederum hätte ich meinem alten Herrn nicht zugetraut. Dabei bemerke ich mal wieder selbst, wie sehr er unterschätzt wird.

Er hat sich soeben bei seinen Deputys abgemeldet, mit der Ausrede, dass er nach dem Besuch bei den Cullens auf feuchtem Laub ausgerutscht sei und sich die Schulter ausgekugelt hat. Die Deputys haben nur gelacht und fragten ihn, ob ich das Tolpatschigkeitssyndrom nun an ihn abgetreten habe.

Mittlerweile sitzen wir im Wohnzimmer der Cullens. Charlie im Sessel und ich halb auf seinem Schoß und der Lehne, meine Arme um ihn gewickelt. Charlies gesunder Arm ebenfalls um mich gelegt. Wir geben ein echt tolles Paar ab. Seine linke Schulter unter einem festen Verband, so, wie mein rechter Unterarm.

Während Charlie und ich dabei noch etwas Amüsantes finden können, sieht Edward angespannter aus, denn je. Er steht neben mir, mit einer schützenden Hand auf meinem Rücken, während es sich seine Geschwister und Eltern auf den Couchen bequem gemacht haben.

„Sollte ich noch etwas wissen?", durchbricht Charlie die unangenehme Stille.

Wir schauen uns alle an, dabei bin ich wohl am ahnungslosesten, denn ich weiß nicht, was Charlie schon so alles erzählt bekommen hat.

„Zwei Dinge", beginnt Carlisle.

„Es gibt Vampire die haben besondere Fähigkeiten. Nicht nur die typischen, wie Schnelligkeit, Kraft, geschärfte Sinne…"

„Besondere Fähigkeiten?", will Charlie genauer wissen.

„Jeder Vampir ist auf seine Art und Weise besonders. Emmett zum Beispiel ist stärker als wir alle. Esme am menschlichsten. Rosalie ist wohl einer der anmutigsten Vampire die ich je gesehen habe", dabei schaut Carlisle liebevoll zu seiner ältesten Tochter.

„Ich habe gelernt, meinen Blutdurst zu ignorieren."

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie du im Krankenhaus arbeiten kannst", ist Charlie verwundert.

„Jahrhundertlange Übung."

„Jahrhundert? Wie alt bist du?"

„Sehr, sehr alt", witzelt Emmett und schafft es, die gespannte Stimmung etwas zu lockern.

„Edward, Jasper und Alice dagegen haben besondere Fähigkeiten."

Charlie schaut alle drei intensiv an, als würde er erkennen können, was sie auszeichnet. Ohne Glück.

Carlisle steht auf, stellt sich hinter Jasper und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jasper kann deine Emotionen lesen und beeinflussen."

Ich schaue hoch in Charlies Gesicht, als er gerade seine Augenbraue skeptisch hebt.

„Gerade bist du skeptisch."

Charlie will gerade protestieren, als eine Welle voller Freude über mich schwappt und ich nicht anders kann, als grinsen. Auch Charlie geht es so. Und einen Moment danach, möchte ich nur noch weinen, so traurig fühle ich mich.

„Was zum Teufel?", flucht Charlie, als er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischt.

„Ich habe deine Gefühle beeinflusst", grinst Jasper uns zu.

Mit einem Schlucken versucht er, diese Tatsache zu verdauen.

„Alice kann in die Zukunft schauen", kann Carlisle ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen.

Irritiert richtet Charlie sich an Alice, die sich grinsend mit dem Finger ans Kinn tippt.

„Das….?"

„Das ist jawohl ein Scherz und wir sollen dich nicht veräppeln, wolltest du sagen?"

Mit offenem Mund nickt Charlie.

„Er glaubt dir noch nicht, Alice", sagt Edward plötzlich.

„Hmmmm!", reibt sie sich die Hände.

„Ah. Gleich geht dein Funkgerät. Deputy Sanders wird sich melden. Ich zitiere: _‚Deputy Sanders, an Chief Swan. __Ähm, Stuarts Streifenwagen hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Ich brauch deine Zustimmung für die Werkstatt.'"_

Charlie runzelt die Stirn, kann er dies noch nicht glauben. Wir warten auf den Funkspruch, der etwas auf sich warten lässt. Doch Alice Lächeln hält an, was mir zeigt, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist. Dann zeigt sie Charlie ihre frisch manikürten Finger und zählt damit runter.

Als der letzte Finger fällt, zurrt Charlies Funkgerät auf, wie es immer tut, bevor man die Stimme hört.

„_Deputy Sanders, an Chief Swan. __Ähm, Stuarts Streifenwagen hatte einen kleinen Unfall. Ich brauch deine Zustimmung für die Werkstatt."_

Ich bin natürlich nicht mehr überrascht, dass Alice Aussage stimmt. Charlie dagegen bekommt seinen Mund nicht mehr zu und ich schaue fragend zu Jasper, wie es denn mein Vater aufnimmt. Und als ich mich plötzlich etwas relaxter fühle, weiß ich, dass Charlies Blutdruck weit oben war.

„_Chief Swan?"_

Doch Charlie rührt sich kein Millimeter.

„Dad? Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du Mark antwortest."

Sein noch etwas schockierter Blick wandert zu mir, bis er realisiert, was ich ihm gesagt habe.

„Du hast meine Zustimmung, Sanders", sagt er etwas apathisch ins Funkgerät.

Ich kann mir gerade so richtig Mark Sanders am anderen Ende vorstellen, wie verdattert er auf sein Funkgerät schaut, denn Charlie mag es gar nicht, wenn seine Deputys ihre Wagen nur eine Schramme versetzen.

Charlie fährt sich durchs Haar und schnaubt auf. Er blickt zu Alice.

„Wie?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich an was denke und die Zukunft sehen kann. Dazu muss derjenige eine Entscheidung fällen. So habe ich auch gesehen, dass du unser Geheimnis herausfinden wirst. Ich habe auch gesehen, dass du es für dich behalten wirst."

Alice Blick verharrt auf Charlie, als würde sie ihre Vision in Frage stellen. Und Charlie braucht nicht lange, um zu verstehen, um was Alice ihn da bittet. Er schaut in jedes der Cullen Gesichter, die alle dem von Alice gleichen, und zum Schluss in meines.

„Wir dürfen es keinem sagen, Dad. Dann sind sie in Gefahr. Und ich will keinen von ihnen verlieren", flehe ich ihn an.

Sofort spüre ich wieder Edwards Hand auf meinem Rücken, die kleine beruhigende Kreise fahren, meinen Blick lasse ich allerdings auf Charlie. Er soll sehen, wie wichtig mir es ist.

Es scheint zu wirken. Zumindest lächelt er mich an und fährt mir liebevoll über die Wange, um dann zu Carlisle zu schauen.

„Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren", sagt er mit sehr authentischer Stimme, der man trauen muss.

Trotz, dass es unnötig ist, höre ich jeden Cullen befreit ausatmen. Selbst Alice, die es schon mehrmals gesehen hat, dass Charlie niemanden etwas sagen wird.

„Und was ist nun Edwards Fähigkeit?", will Charlie nun wissbegierig erfahren.

Ich sitze zwar mit dem Rücken zu Edward, aber ich kann sein Grinsen förmlich spüren.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen", kann er sein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Ha ha. Aber jetzt veräppelt ihr mich doch."

„Nein, Charlie", ist Edward diesmal ernst.

„OK, wenn das wahr sein soll, woran denke ich gerade?"

„An Renées Pflaumenkuchen, den sie dir für heute Abend versprochen hat."

„Das ist doch Zufall", spottet Charlie.

„Denk an etwas, was nicht mal Bella weiß."

Mein Vater wird wieder ernst. Es scheint ihm zu dämmern, dass Edward ihn nicht anfunkelt. Er schaut mich an, als wenn er überlegen würde.

„Die Hebamme von Bella, hat sie immer Cookie genannt. Sie war so verliebt in Bellas braune Augen. Dir hat der Name aber nie gefallen, weshalb du Renée verboten hast, Bella so zu nennen. Ihr habt sie stattdessen immer Izzy genannt, aber das hat wiederum Bellas Grandma nicht gefallen, die ihre Enkelin am liebsten Bellarina nannte."

Aus Charlies Gesicht weicht plötzlich alles an Farbe. Tatsächlich wusste ich nichts von dem, was Edward da gerade in Charlies Gedanken gelesen hat.

„Cookie. Gefällt mir", grinst Emmett, fängt sich dafür einen scharfen Blick von mir ein.

Mein Vater hingegen ist noch immer ganz blass und schaut ins Leere, was nicht nur mir Sorge bereitet. Carlisle und Esme sehen genauso besorgt aus. Rosalies Gesicht kann ich nicht sehen, denn dieses ist in Emmett Brust vergraben. Aber ich ahne, wie es in ihr aussieht.

Einzig Alice sieht die Dinge gelassen und hat ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als sie meinem Blick begegnet, nickt sie mir zuversichtlich zu.

„Ich könnt jetzt wirklich ein Bier gebrauchen", kommt es plötzlich von Charlie.

Für einen Moment ist es still, bis Charlie los prustet. Was wiederum die Cullens mit Irritation aufnehmen.

„Entspannt euch mal. Ich brauch nur mal ne Minute um das richtig sacken zu lassen", versucht Charlie die Lage zu entspannen.

Nach seiner besagten Minute, schaut er zu mir. Sein Gesicht hat wieder an Farbe gewonnen. Und so gut wie ich meinen Vater kenne, versucht er gerade mal die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass Edward Gedanken lesen kann.

„Wie hast du es aufgenommen?"

„Ich.."

„Sie ist abgehauen", lacht Emmett.

„Emmett!", schimpft Esme.

„Ich habe es jedenfalls nicht so gut aufgenommen wie du", versuche ich ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken.

„Und Edwards Gedankenlesen?"

„Gut", grinse ich.

„Gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr mit mir als Baby gemacht habt, aber Edward kann meine Gedanken nicht lesen", sage ich triumphierend und blicke zu Edward.

Der schaut nur zerknirscht, kann sich aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er weiß, wie sehr es mich freut, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann und ich weiß, wie sehr es ihn ärgert.

„Nicht, dass wir euch loswerden wollen, aber Renée wird in einer halben Stunde nach Hause kommen und sie weiß noch nicht mal, dass Bella nicht in der Schule war. Sie wird einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, wenn niemand zu Hause ist, sie in der Wache anruft und erfährt, dass Charlie sich verletzt hat und niemand weiß, wo Bella ist", scheint Alice in einer Vision gesehen zu haben.

Edward hilft erst mir auf die Beine und dann Charlie.

„Ich fahre euch nach Hause und laufe dann zurück."

Charlie schaut Edward geschockt an, bis ihm dämmert, dass Edward zu Fuß schneller ist, als mit dem Wagen.

„Was wirst du Mom erzählen?", frage ich Charlie.

„Die Wahrheit."

Mir schnürt sich der Magen zu. Die ganze Wahrheit.

„Die Wahrheit, dass ich ausgerutscht bin und du dich nicht so gut gefühlt hast. Wir haben sie nicht angerufen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen."

Charlie schaut in jedes Gesicht, bevor er weiter spricht.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Renée nur irgendetwas davon erfährt. Es reicht schon, dass meine Tochter immer und immer wieder in Gefahr gerät", drückt er mich fest an sich.

Esme schaut daraufhin enttäuscht, denn sie hätte das Geheimnis sicher gerne mit ihr geteilt. Auch ich tue mich schwer, es weiter vor meiner Mutter zu verheimlichen. Aber wenigstens habe ich nun Charlie, mit ich darüber reden könnte. Doch was, wenn Renée etwas davon mitbekommt, dass wir ein Geheimnis haben?

„Sie hat schon genug mitgemacht."

Ich dachte erst, er meint die letzten Wochen, aber dann würde Edward nicht so komisch gucken. Und noch merkwürdiger wird es, als er mir sofort wieder ein Lächeln schenkt. Ich kann zwar keine Gedanken lesen, aber so gut kenne ich meinen Edward schon, um zu wissen, dass er etwas in Charlies Gedanken gesehen hat, wovon ich nicht weiß.

Wir verabschieden uns von den Anderen, die Charlie garantieren, dass Renée nichts erfahren wird. Während der Fahrt denke ich weiter darüber nach, was Edward da gesehen hat, in Charlies Gedanken. Ich frage ihn später danach.

Er verabschiedet sich mit einem innigen Kuss von mir und sieht mich schuldig an. Er weiß also, dass ich etwas ahne und flüstert mir ‚später' zu.

Kaum, dass Charlie und ich es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht haben, hören wir Renées SUV vor dem Haus. Ein Blick zu meinen Vater zeigt mir, wie ich mich fühle, denn es spiegelt sich in Charlie wieder.

Vor einigen Wochen hätte sich Renée gewundert, dass Charlies Cruiser schon vor der Tür steht. Doch es hat sich nun mal viel geändert. Dass Charlie mehr Zeit zu Hause verbringt, finden Renée und ich natürlich mehr als nur schön.

Was sie allerdings wundert, und das merke ich sofort, als ihre Schritte schneller werden, in Richtung Wohnzimmer, dass der Fernseher nicht an ist. Schnell schmiege ich mich in meine Decke und tue so, als wenn ich schlafe. Zur Tarnung. Charlie will den Rest übernehmen.

„Charlie", höre ich sie rufen.

„Schsch", macht Charlie und ich höre ihn aufstehen.

„Was ist passiert?", höre ich die Panik in ihrer Stimme, als sie sicher seine Schulter gesehen hat.

„Jetzt wissen wir wohl, woher Bella ihre Tollpatschigkeit hat. Ich bin ausgerutscht und auf die Schulter gefallen", versucht er leise zu bleiben.

„Und Bella?"

„Ihr muss irgendwas auf dem Magen geschlagen haben."

Was nicht mal gelogen ist. Den ganzen Tag fühle ich einen Knoten im Magen. Ich kann die Geschehnisse aber auch nicht einfach beiseite schieben.

Ich spüre, wie sie näher zu mir kommen und erkenne Renées zarte Finger, die liebevoll über meine Wange streichen.

„Mein armes Baby. Sie musste doch schon so viel durchmachen."

Ich zucke zusammen, so ertappt fühle ich mich. Und so wie Charlie bei seinen nächsten Worten klingt, geht es ihm genauso.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen. Du kannst mir dafür aus meiner Uniform helfen", versucht er noch etwas Verführerisches rein zu bringen.

„Dann komm mal mit, Sherriff. Ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen, warum du mich nicht angerufen hast."

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht in Sorge bringen."

„Tut mir leid, dass ist dir nicht gelungen."

Ihre Schritte verstummen, was mich endlich ausatmen lässt. Es wird schwerer, als ich dachte, es Renée zu verheimlichen. Für Charlie wird es sicher noch schwerer. Aber er hat recht. Es ist besser, wenn sie nichts davon weiß. Sie mag zwar sehr aufgeschlossen sein, dennoch glaube ich wird sie ausflippen und nicht so ‚locker' reagieren wie Charlie.

Mein Handy vibriert, welches ich mit geschlossen Augen aus meiner Tasche ziehe. Was wie erwartet eine SMS von Edward ist.

_Alles gut verlaufen, Liebste?  
Alice konnte es nicht genau sehen._

_-Edward-_

_Sie hat keinen Verdacht geschöpft und hilft Charlie gerade aus seiner Uniform. ;)_

_Kommst du heute Abend mich besuchen?_

_-Bella-_

_Wie könnte ich dich in den Schlaf weichen lassen, ohne dir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben? :)_

_-Edward-_

Ich höre die Stimmen meiner Eltern, die die Treppe hinab kommen. Beide in wohliger Stimmung.

_Ich warte sehnsüchtig. Muss jetzt Schluss machen._

_xo_

_-Bella-_

_Bis später, Liebste._

_-Edward-_

Die nächsten zwei Stunden vergehen damit, dass Renée Charlie und mich betüdelt, wie sie nur kann. Unsere kleine Notlüge, mir ginge es nicht so gut, hatte zur Folge, dass mein Abendbrot aus Zwieback und Kamillentee bestand. Lecker. Aber Tarnung wird nun noch mehr das oberste Gut in unserer Familie sein.

Ich verabschiede mich schon früh ins Bett, schließlich geht es mir nicht gut. Meine Freude ist natürlich groß, als ich Edward auf meinem Bett sitzen sehe. Ohne große Worte schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn und drücke ihn fest an mich.

Er spürt, dass ich seine Nähe gerade brauche und hält mich fest. So verharren wir eine ganze Weile und ich merke, dass der Tag mich einholt und ich müde werde. Doch bevor ich schlafen gehe, muss ich Edward noch darauf ansprechen, was er heute in Charlies Gedanken gesehen hat, als wir noch bei den Cullens waren.

Mit einem Seufzen zeige ich ihm, dass mir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie gut wir uns in den Monaten, seitdem die Cullens in Forks sind, kennengelernt haben. Er mag zwar meine Gedanken nicht lesen können, aber umso besser kann er meine Körpersprache lesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, dir zu erzählen, was sich da in Charlies Kopf abspielte. Es hat einen Grund, warum du davon nicht weißt", blickt er mich schuldig an.

Mein Schmollen macht es da sicher nicht besser. Aber ein schlechtes Gewissen wird er so oder so haben. Erzählt er es mir nicht, bin ich sauer. Anders rum will er Charlies Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen.

„Ist es was Schlimmes?", bohre ich nach und da sich Edwards Miene eher zum Negativen ändert ist es etwas Schlimmes.

„Bitte Edward. Es geht um meine Mom", flehe ich und drücke auf die Tränendrüse.

Warum sollte ich ihn nicht auch mal beeinflussen. Sonst macht er das immer mit mir.

Resigniert schnauft er durch. Geschafft, auch wenn mich nun ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen plagt. Aber die Ungewissheit macht mich fertig.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als du vier Jahre alt warst? Damals lebten noch deine Großeltern."

Ich steige durch meine Erinnerungen. Immerhin sind es 13 Jahre die seitdem vergangen sind. Vier Jahr soll ich also gewesen sein.

Edward scheint zu merken, dass ich nicht weit komme.

„Frühjahr 1992? Schlimmer Winter."

Und da macht es klick bei mir.

„Da war ich fast zwei Monate lang bei meinen Großeltern, weil Renée so krank war und mich hätte anstecken können. Kinder könnten davon sterben. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, wie die hieß. Ich hab tagelang geweint, weil ich nicht zu ihr durfte. Charlie kam auch nur gelegentlich vorbei und… und sprach nicht… viel", harke ich.

Edward schaut mich abwartend an, als wenn er darauf wartet, dass ich die Lösung selber herausbekomme.

„Renée war nicht krank", schlussfolgere ich.

Edward bestätigt es mir mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Bitte sag es mir, Edward."

Frustriert fährt sich Edward durchs Haar, mit einem leidenden Blick. Gott, was ist damals nur passiert?

„Charlie konnte sich damals nicht um dich kümmern. Er war dazu nicht in der Lage, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann."

„Und Renée?"

„Charlie hat wirklich alle Arbeit geleistet, dass du es nicht heraus findest."

Ich nehme Edwards Hand und drücke sie fest, auch wenn es für ihn wohl nur wie ein Hauch wirkt. Mein Blick flehend, schaue ich ihm tief in die Augen.

„Edward?"

„Deine Mom.. Sie wurde damals entführt."

Sofort hält mich Edward fester und presst mein Gesicht an seine Brust, um meinen Aufschrei zu ersticken. Er streicht mir über den Rücken, um mich zu beruhigen. So wirklich klappt es nicht, aber Edward spricht weiter, als zumindest meine Atmung nicht mehr japst.

„Ich werde dir nicht erzählen, was alles geschehen ist. Sie wurde von jemanden entführt, den dein Vater mal ins Gefängnis brachte. Damals haben sogar die Männer aus La Push geholfen. Sie musste wirklich einiges durchmachen, das meinte dein Vater damit. Deshalb will er Renée und dich aus seinem Beruf heraushalten und Renée die Wahrheit über uns und die Wölfe verschweigen."

Edward pellt mich aus der Umarmung und schaut mich mitfühlend an.

„Es ist sicher nicht leicht, es wieder zu vergessen, aber du kannst selber sehen, dass es deiner Mom gut geht. Sie ist ein fröhlicher Mensch und ich versichere dir, es ist nicht aufgesetzt. Sie denkt einfach nicht mehr daran. Bring du es bitte nicht wieder zum Vorschein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das gut täte. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Gut."

Edward lässt mich die gesagten Worte erstmal verdauen. Renée wurde entführt und ich wusste überhaupt nichts davon. Und ich muss zugeben, dass mir nie etwas Merkwürdiges auffiel. Entweder haben meine Eltern es wirklich gut verarbeitet oder einfach verdammt gut vor mir versteckt. Ich hoffe natürlich Ersteres.

Anscheinend ist das Leben um mich herum dazu beschworen, solche Dinge zu erleben. Ich meine, ich sitze gerade auf dem Schoß von einem Vampir, der dazu auch noch mein Freund ist. Mein guter Freund, oder wohl eher nicht mehr so guter Freund, Jacob Black, ist ein Wolf. Ich warte nur darauf, dass Harry Potter um die Ecke geflogen kommt und mir sagt, ich sei seine Schwester. Ich beschreie mal lieber nichts.

Jetzt, wo die Anspannung etwas abfällt, fallen mir die Augen zu. Edward bekommt dies natürlich sofort mit und legt mich aufs Bett und deckt mich zu.

„Schlaf, meine Bella. Der morgige Tag wird schon wieder anders aussehen. Deinen Eltern geht es gut. Gute Nacht", höre ich und spüre noch seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn, bis ich den Kampf mit dem Schlaf verliere.

In der Nacht wache ich von einem Albtraum geweckt auf. Wen wunderst, handelt es dabei um Vampire, Werwölfe und um meine Mutter, die entführt wird. Mittlerweile ist es für mich schon Gewohnheit. Anders ist es nur, dass diesmal kein Edward neben mir liegt und mich beruhigt.

Stattdessen liegt auf meinem Kopfkissen eine Nachricht.

_Liebste Bella,_

_Carlisle hat mich gerufen, um Dinge mit den Wölfen zu klären._

_Ich hole dich zur Schule ab. Alice hat uns alle in der Cafeteria gesehen, also sorge dich nicht._

_-Edward-_

Auch wenn Alice uns gesehen hat, beruhigt es mich nicht wirklich, dass meine Lieblings-Vampire bei den Wölfen sind. Schließlich wurde mir mal gesagt, dass sich nicht alle Visionen von Alice bewahrheiten.

Dadurch fällt es mir natürlich schwer, wieder einzuschlafen. Als ich dann doch einschlafe, klingelt fünf Minuten später der Wecker. Ich würde ihn am liebsten gegen die Wand schmeißen, doch würde ich mich dabei nur selber verletzten.

So kämpfe ich mich aus dem Bett und mache mich für den Tag fertig. Als ich in die Küche trete, sitzen dort am Tisch schon meine Eltern. Fröhlich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich betrachte Renée von Kopf bis Fuß. Ich kann nichts erkennen, was auf eine Entführung deuten kann. Gut, es ist 13 Jahre her. Aber dennoch.

„Alles OK, Schatz?", holt mich die Besagte aus meinen Gedanken.

„Huh?", ist meine geniale Antwort.

Charlie schaut mich besorgt an, Renée nicht weniger.

„Ich glaube es ist besser du bleibst zu Hause."

„Nein, schon OK. Bin nur etwas müde. Ich hab schon genug verpasst", rede ich mich raus und schnappe mir Charlies belegten Toast aus seiner Hand.

„Hey", schimpft er, mit einer gewissen Lachhaftigkeit.

„Bis später", verabschiede ich mich schnell und lasse sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, dass es doch noch zu früh sei. Ich schaffe es nur gerade nicht, Edwards Worte von gestern so einfach zu vergessen.

Edward wartet natürlich schon auf mich. Sicher Alice sei Dank. Ich steige schnell ein und betrachte Edward ganz genau. Als ich sehe, dass er genauso perfekt wie immer aussieht, fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen.

Er gibt mir einen sanften Kuss, blendet mich mit seinem Blick und deutet mir mit einem Grinsen, meinen Toast zu essen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass alles gut ging?"

„Da liegst du richtig", freut er sich ungewohnt.

„Und?", harke ich nach.

„Wir haben den Vertrag neu abgeschlossen, mit den gleichen Punkten."

„Was verschweigst du mir?", frage ich, nachdem er weiter grinst.

„Alice hatte eine Vision."

„Soweit ich weiß nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Sie hatte eine Vision, die in fünf Jahren stattfinden wird."

„Und?", muss ich es aus der Nase ziehen.

„Wir waren auf dem College, du und ich. Völlig frei von Sorgen. Einfach nur glücklich."

„Wirklich?"

Edward nickt so glücklich wie nie. Ich weiß um seine Sorge, dass immer wieder etwas zwischen uns kommen könnte. Noch größere Sorgen machte er sich um diese Volturi. Ich weiß also was ihm diese Vision bedeutet. Mir bedeutet sie nicht weniger.

Ich will mein Leben lang mit Edward zusammen sein.

„Und wo?"

„Das bleibt ein Geheimnis. Es wäre doch viel zu einfach für dich, nur das eine College anzuschreiben."

„Humpf", mache ich und beiße bockig in den Toast. Damit bringe ich Edward nur weiter zum Grinsen.

Das wiederum ist so ansteckend, dass ich mit lache. Ich muss mir als keine Sorgen machen, dass Edward in der nächsten Zeit genug von mir hat und ich ihm doch zu langweilig bin.

College mit Edward und seinen Geschwistern. Was kann man sich besseres vorstellen?

TBC

**A/N: Huhu… Habt vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews…**


	21. Zurück zur Normalität

**Zurück zur Normalität**

**Edwards POV**

Kein halbes Jahr sind wir jetzt in Forks. In dieser Zeit ist so viel passiert, mehr als in den letzten zehn Jahren zusammen. Aber ich kann dies alles verkraften. Hingegen sehe ich, wie Bella schwer damit zu kämpfen hat.

Nicht mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Nicht, dass ihr Freund Jacob ein Werwolf ist. Aber mit der Tatsache, das alles vor ihren Eltern verheimlichen zu müssen. Auf einer Weise ist es nun einfacher, dass Charlie es weiß, aber sicher auch schwerer, es vor ihrer Mutter weiter zu verheimlichen.

Und zu allem Übel konnte ich meine Reaktion nicht verstecken, als ich Charlies Gedanken gesehen habe, nachdem er sagte, Renée habe schon genug durchgemacht. Es zwang mich fast in die Knie, als ich sah, wie Charlie damals seine Frau fand.

Sie war an einem Stuhl gefesselt, geknebelt. Ihre Augen kniff sie zusammen, als Charlie die Tür aufmachte. Sie musste tagelang im Dunkeln gehockt haben. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, ein Indiz, dass Renée kaum, wenn überhaupt, etwas zu essen bekam.

Renée war sechs Wochen vermisst, gefangen in einer Waldhütte in Kanada. Kein Wunder, dass es so lange brauchte, bis sie sie fanden. Charlie hat wirklich sämtliche Hebel in Bewegung gebracht, um sie zu finden.

Der Grund der Entführung machte mir ein wenig Sorgen. Charlie hatte in Forks nicht viel zu tun. Zumindest gab es nicht viele Verbrechen, bei denen jemand Rachegelüste gegen Charlie aufbringen könnte. Aber 1991 gab es eine Betrügerbande, die sich durch die Kleinstädte von Washington trieb.

Ausgerechnet der Vater eines der Mitglieder dieser Bande war so etwas wie ein Mafia-Boss in Seattle. Dort zog er sämtliche Fäden. Nur seinen Sohn konnte er nicht aus dem Gefängnis befreien, den Charlie dort rein gebracht hatte.

Deshalb entführten seine Handlanger 1992 Renée. Und wenn ich Charlies Gedanken richtig deutete, wollten sie auch Bella entführen, nur war diese gerade im Reservat. Nie hätte ich gedacht, mich mal zu freuen, dass sie sich dort aufhielt. Nicht, dass ich es für besser hielt, dass Renée dies alleine durchmachen musste, aber wer weiß, was sie der kleinen Bella angetan hätten und ob wir uns dann je kennengelernt hätten.

Renée kam damals mit einer gebrochenen Hand, geprellten Rippen und Dehydration davon. Ihre Verletzungen zog sie sich laut Charlie bei ihrer Gegenwehr der Entführung zu, ansonsten haben sie Renée nicht verletzt. Zumindest nicht physisch. Allerdings hatten sie ihr immer wieder gedroht, ihrer kleinen Tochter etwas anzutun. Weshalb sie sehr hysterisch Charlie als erstes fragte, ob Bella in Sicherheit sei. Das muss für eine Mutter Misshandlung genug sein.

Zwei Wochen benötigte Renée, sich von allem zu erholen, um sich wieder normal in der Nähe ihrer Tochter zu bewegen. Dabei merkt man wieder, was Renée Swan für eine starke Frau ist. Auch daran, wie sie es ganz verarbeitet haben muss, denn in der ganzen Zeit, in der wir hier sind und ich die Chance hatte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, hab ich nicht mal den Hauch davon gesehen, dass sie einmal entführt wurde. Einzig ihre unbändige Liebe zu Bella und Charlie war unglaublich stark.

Das einzig beruhigende war, dass der Sohn zwar mittlerweile wieder auf freiem Fuß ist und aber dafür nun in Italien wahrscheinlich sein Unwesen treibt. So hatte sein Vater keinen Grund, Familie Swan auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Dennoch ist Charlie seit Jahren weiterhin in Alarmbereitschaft und hofft, jetzt wo er weiß, dass wir Vampire sind, dass wir auf seine Familie ein Auge haben. Er hat vor, mit Carlisle darüber zu reden. Nur braucht er das gar nicht. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Bella kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Und auch er und Renée sind in unserer Obhut.

Ich hatte Esme nur kurz erklärt, was Renée damals geschehen ist, da sie mich sonst nicht hätte gehen lassen. Carlisle musste Esme danach beruhigen, und auch Jasper musste eingreifen, da es Esme ganz schön mitnahm, zu erfahren, was ihrer Freundin da wiederfahren war.

Ich höre Bella die Treppen hinauf stolpern und hoffe, sie fällt nicht. Ein verletzter Arm reicht nun wirklich. Als die Tür aufgeht, durchzieht mich ein stechender Schmerz. Der Schmerz, der Bella ins Gesicht geschrieben ist. Sie kommt auf mich zu und ich schließe sie herzlich in meine Arme, muss dabei aufpassen sie nicht zu fest zu umarmen, denn ich muss sie spüren, in Sicherheit wissen.

Als sie sich beruhigt, und ich eigentlich hoffe, sie schläft bald ein, kommt in ihr die Sturheit wieder hoch und sie fragt mich nach meinem vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem ich in Charlies Gedanken die Entführung gesehen hatte.

Ich wusste, würde ich Bella die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, würde es sie zerbrechen. Und diesmal könnte sie die Wahrheit nicht für sich behalten. Sie könnte ihrer Mutter nicht verheimlichen, dass sie von der Entführung weiß. Deshalb erzähle ich Bella nur grob, was geschehen ist und bitte sie darum, sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber weiter in Schweigen zu hüllen.

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich sie beruhigen kann und sie friedlich schlummert. Bellas rhythmische Atmung und ihr Herzschlag bringen mich Abend für Abend in eine hypnotische Starre. Ich kann abschalten und muss nicht die Gedanken anderer Personen ausblenden, um Frieden zu finden. Dann liege ich mit Bella im Bett, als würde ich schlafen.

Mein ‚Schlaf' wird in dieser Nacht allerdings gegen 2 Uhr unterbrochen. Carlisle steht mit dem Rest der Familie unter Bellas Fenster und ruft nach mir. Ich will mich weigern, doch dann sehe ich in ihren Gedanken, dass ein Treffen bei den Wölfen ansteht und sofort bebt mein Körper, weshalb ich mich schnell, aber vorsichtig, von Bella trenne und sie sorgfältig zudeckte. Noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, womit ich mich von Bella verabschiede und sie alleine lasse.

Mich durchzieht immer wieder ein Schmerz, wenn ich sie verlassen muss. Doch ein Treffen mit den Wölfen könnte ich nie abschlagen, um Jacob Black nochmals zu verdeutlichen, zu wem Bella gehörte und immer gehören würde. Zu mir.

Als ich zu meiner Familie stoße, sind dort nicht die üblichen grinsenden Gesichter, die mir begegneten, wenn ich von Bella kam. Diese Gesichter bedeuten gerade Arbeit.

„Wie geht es Bella?", fragt mich Alice, als wir uns zur Grenze der Quileute bewegen.

„Ich konnte ihr nicht alles erzählen und bin dankbar, dass sie mich nicht dazu zwang, mehr zu erzählen. Natürlich war sie erschüttert."

„Sie ist stark, Edward. Wie ihre Mutter", versucht Esme mich aufzumuntern.

Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn an der Grenze warten schon die Wölfe. Allesamt in Wolfs-Form.

_Haben die gar nicht ihre neuen Menschenfreunde mitgebracht?, _höre ich eine neue, weibliche Stimme.

„Es gibt nun auch einen weiblichen Wolf", lasse ich meine Familie wissen.

Carlisle ist schockiert und gleichzeitig interessiert, solch eine Begegnung zu machen.

_Dieser nervige Gedankenleser. Geh raus aus meinem Kopf, _bringt mich Paul zum Lachen.

_Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, Blutsauger. _ Wer anders, als Jacob Black, sollte mir solch eine Drohung machen.

Der schwarze Wolf zieht sich zurück in den Wald und für einen Moment befürchtet meine Familie einen Angriff, bis ich sie beruhige, dass er sich uns gleich als Mensch zeigen wird.

Sam Uley zeigt das erste Mal Reue, als er aus dem Wald kommt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Rudel. Aber in seinen Gedanken kann ich sehen, dass er endlich versteht, was sie eigentlich angerichtet hatten, da sie ständig den Vertrag brachen, in dem sie unser Land betraten und uns drohten. Wir hätten sie längst angreifen können. Doch wir taten es nicht. Wären wir diejenigen gewesen, die ihr Land betreten hätten, um wüste Beschimpfungen los zu werden, hätte es längst Opfer gegeben. Und das, weiß auch Sam.

Er stellt sich im sicheren Abstand zu uns auf. Sein Rudel steht angriffsbereit neben ihm. Paul braucht nur noch einen kleinen Anreiz, bis er angreifen würde, da überrascht mich Jacob.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Paul. Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen ständigen Streit._

_Ach, du hoffst doch nur darauf, wieder Chancen bei Bella zu haben, antwortet _Paul schroff zurück.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Jacob", lasse ich ihn wissen.

Er knurrt mich an, doch Sam deutet ihn sofort, es endlich zu lassen und auch Carlisle lässt mich durch seine Gedanken wissen, dass wir aus einem anderen Grund hier sind.

Carlisle wiederum stellt sich neben mich, in eine Position, wie ich sie nie gesehen habe. Er ist sonst immer die Ruhe in Person, doch das strahlt er gerade keineswegs aus. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, knirscht er wütend mit den Zähnen und zeigt uns sein wohl wütendes Gesicht.

Dieses macht auch Sam sorgen, denn bisher war Carlisle sehr geduldig mit dem Rudel. Es hätte schon längst eine andere Wendung nehmen können, aber Carlisle letzter Ausweg ist Gewalt. Wie es sich widerspricht, wo wir doch Vampire sind. Es gibt allerdings auch einen Grund, warum uns andere Vampire als nicht normal bezeichnen. Dabei sehnen wir uns eben gerade nach etwas Normalität.

„Ich… möchte mich entschuldigen….", fällt es Sam überhaupt nicht leicht.

„Und euch gleichzeitig danken, dass ihr, obwohl wir wiederholt den Vertrag gebrochen haben, keinen Krieg begonnen habt. Ihr müsst verstehen, unser Rudel ist jung. Für uns alle ist dies neu. Und die Swans sind schon lange Freunde von uns. Es ist nicht leicht, mit anzusehen, wie sie sich mit unseren natürlichen Feinden anfreunden… und… und… verlieben", sagt er mit einem Blick zu mir und wieder zu Jacob.

„Ich verstehe eure Sorge, Sam. Aber das gibt euch noch lange kein Recht, unser Land, so wie es euch gefällt, zu betreten und uns zu bepöbeln. Und dann auch die, die ihr vor uns beschützen wollt, zu verletzen", blickt Carlisle vorwurfsvoll zu Jacob, der daraufhin seinen pelzigen Kopf hängen lässt.

Na wenigstens zeigt er Reue.

„Was wir zutiefst bereuen", sagt Sam kleinlaut.

Und zum ersten Mal sind sich die Wölfe einig.

Aus Carlisles erzürntem Blick weicht ein wenig die Härte, er lässt seine Arme zur Seite fallen und geht ein paar Schritte auf Sam zu. Die Wölfe, wie sie nun mal sind, knurren und richten sich auf. Sam hat allerdings mehr Vertrauen und winkt sein Rudel ab.

„Schließen wir den Vertrag erneut. Die Punkte bleiben, wie sie sind. Wir betreten nicht euer Land, so wie ihr nicht unseres."

„Und ihr werdet keine Menschen angreifen und verwandeln", fügt er hinzu.

Carlisle nickt zustimmend.

„Das Swan-Haus bleibt neutrale Zone", sagt er noch schnell hinterher.

Wahrscheinlich im Wissen, wie ich reagieren würde. Denn diesmal bin ich es, der knurrt und die Fäuste ballt. Nur Jaspers Gabe kann mich ein wenig beruhigen.

„Gut. Aber da haben die Swans auch noch ein Wort mitzureden. Sollten sie nicht wollen, dass einer von euch ihr Grundstück betritt, bleibt ihr fern. Renée Swan weiß von dem allen nichts und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Das werden wir respektieren."

Diesmal geht Sam auf Carlisle zu und reicht ihm die Hand, welche Carlisle ohne Zweifel annimmt. Manchmal ist mir mein Schöpfer ein wenig zu schnell in Sachen Vertrauen. Aber er hat auch ein besseres Gespür dafür, als wir alle.

Im ruhigen Ton erklärt Carlisle Sam noch einmal, wie Charlie alles von dieser Internetseite erfuhr und die Wölfe sich eigentlich selbst verraten hatten, als sie vor unserem Haus auftauchten. Als Sam hört, auf was für einer Seite diese Informationen standen, vermutet er wie wir alle, dass es jemand aus dem Reservat gewesen sein musste. Noch hat er aber keine Idee, wer dies sein könnte. Er versichert uns allerdings, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Die Lage entspannt ein wenig, bis Jacob mich über seine Gedanken wissen lässt, dass Bella jederzeit im Reservat willkommen sei. Ich kann nicht vermeiden zu lachen, so lächerlich erscheint für mich seine Hoffnung, dass Bella in nächster Zeit dort hin wolle.

„Wenn sie es wünscht, wird sie niemand aufhalten. Es ist ihre Entscheidung", versuche ich, diplomatisch zu bleiben.

Die anderen Wölfe ziehen sich einer nach dem anderen langsam zurück, während Jacob und Sam verbleiben. Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen.

In gewisser Weise habe ich sogar Mitleid mit ihm. Er liebt Bella, da sind seine Gedanken eindeutig und nicht zu verleugnen. Wie würde es mir wohl ergehen, wenn Bella für mich unerreichbar wäre? Es würde mich auffressen, wie es auch Jacob tut.

Aber sie gehört zu mir, sie hat sich für mich entschieden und das bringt das schönste Gefühl, welches ich in meinem langen Leben erfahren durfte. Und das werde ich so lange genießen, wie ich nur kann.

„Lass uns gehen, Jacob", höre ich Sam.

Dieser folgt schwerfällig dem Befehl seines Rudelführers, bleibt aber nochmals stehen. In seinen Gedanken sehe ich einen geplagten Billy Black, den die ganze Sache mehr mitnimmt, als den Wölfen selbst.

Mir fällt wieder ein, welch lange Freundschaft Billy und Charlie verband und diese nicht in so einem Streit enden sollte.

„Sag deinem Vater, dass Charlie noch immer an ihre Freundschaft glaubt. Sie sollten sich auf neutralem Boden treffen und miteinander reden. Ich denke, so kann man einige Wogen glätten."

Er nickt mir zu und springt in den Wald hinfort.

Als alle Wölfe verschwunden sind, atmen wir alle etwas erleichterter auf, auch wenn es unnötig ist. Die Spannung war geladen und gerade Emmett und Paul waren bereit zu kämpfen. Doch dazu wollten wir es nicht kommen lassen. In den letzten Wochen hatten wir genug Sorgen.

Wir beschließen, die Zeit zu nutzen und kurz jagen zu gehen. Dieses Treffen hat uns allen Energie geraubt.

Doch bevor es los geht, erstarrt Alice. Sie bekommt eine Vision.

_Es ist ein bedeckter Tag, dennoch scheint es warm zu sein, da die Menschen leicht bekleidet sind. Nicht lange dauert es, bis ich erkenne, wo wir uns befinden. Ostküste der USA. Ein Ort, an dem wir Cullens vor über 60 Jahren schon einmal waren und wir recht glücklich waren. Hanover._

_Nein, nicht das Hannover in Deutschland, wobei ich gerne mal dort für ein paar Jahre leben würde. In Hanover steht das College Dartmouth. Ich hab damals meinen Abschluss in Musik und Literatur gemacht. Damals sind wir alle als Geschwister aufgetreten, damit auch Carlisle und Esme noch einmal studieren konnten._

_Aber hier ist alles anders. Das College strahlt in einer neuen Farbe. Auf der Anzeigentafel, wo das nächste Spiel der Big Green, dem Football-Team der Uni angezeigt wird, steht das Jahr 2010. Fünf Jahre sind noch bis dahin._

_Die Vision wechselt in den Innenbereich des Colleges, der Mensa. Dort sitzen wir. Emmett, mit Rose, Jasper mit Alice und ich…. mit Bella. Sie sieht so glücklich aus, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. Frei von jeder Angst und Gefahr._

_Sie setzt sich mit dem Gesicht zu mir auf meinen Schoß, schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und küsst mich zärtlich auf die Lippen, während Emmett seine üblichen Scherze macht, um Bella in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Doch nach fünf Jahren scheint es nicht mehr zu wirken, da Bella sich nicht ablenken lässt und weiter macht._

„_Was hast du vor, Mrs. Cullen?", höre ich mich plötzlich fragen._

_Und da sehe ich es erst. An Bellas linker Hand, an ihrem Ringfinger, prangt ein glitzernder Ring. Nicht nur irgendeiner. Es ist der Ehering meiner Mutter. Mir blieb nicht viel von meinen Eltern. Aber dieser Ring begleitete mich bisher immer und ich hatte mir vorgenommen ihn mal meiner zukünftigen Frau zum Geschenk zu machen. Und es ist wirklich Bella._

_Auch an meinem Finger erkenne ich einen Ring, der eher schlicht gehalten ist. Ich schaue in Bellas Augen, die noch immer rehbraun sind. Sie ist also noch Mensch. Die Vision endet, als Bella laut über einen Witz von Emmett lacht. Ein Lachen, dass mich mit Glück erfüllt._

Alice schaut mich zufrieden lächelnd an, nimmt die Hand ihres Mannes und läuft davon. Mein seliger Gesichtsausdruck scheint meiner Familie Antwort genug zu sein, da sie Alice folgen und mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine lassen.

Ich folge meiner Familie mit langsamen Schritten und rufe wieder und wieder Alice Vision hervor. Also bedeutet es, dass Bella und ich auch noch in fünf Jahren zusammen sind. Nichts wird zwischen uns kommen.

Und es zeigt mir wieder, dass auch der große Unterschied zwischen uns, Bella der Mensch und ich der Vampir, uns nicht daran hindern wird, glücklich zu sein. Meine größte Befürchtung.

Als ich zu Hause ankomme, hat Alice schon alle aufgeklärt. Meine Geschwister grinsen, während Esme mich in eine herzliche Umarmung schließt

_Ich fange lieber schon mal an, die Hochzeit zu planen. Es ist so viel zu tun._

„Alice. Ich hab sie doch noch nicht mal gefragt", kann ich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, da Alice schon in voller Übereifer plant und ich ihr nicht mal böse sein kann, denn meine Freude ist nicht zu verbergen.

So lasse ich Alice tun und versuche irgendwie, die Zeit tot zu schlagen, um schnell wieder Bella sehen zu können.

Als es am Morgen soweit ist, kann ich nicht schnell genug fahren, um zu Bellas Haus zu gelangen. Natürlich bin ich viel zu früh. Bellas Eltern sind schon wach und in der Küche. Sie wirken wie zwei frisch Verliebte. Renée bemuttert ihren verletzten Mann, der zwar glücklich scheint, aber dennoch plagt ihn das schlechte Gewissen, seiner Frau etwas zu verschweigen. Aber aufgrund dessen, dass er Renée auch Sachen von der Arbeit verschweigt, merkt sie es ihm nicht an.

Ich höre, wie Bella langsam wach wird und schalte die anderen beiden aus. Am liebsten würde ich durch ihr Fenster springen, aber ich lasse es, um kein Risiko zu gehen. Sie kommt recht schwer in Tritt und stampft recht müde die Treppen hinab.

Renée ist sofort an ihrer Seite und fragt, wie es Bella geht. Sie hat sich allerdings schnell von ihrem Unwohlbefinden vom Vortag erholt und macht sich auf den Weg zu mir. Ich lächle ihr zu und bemerke, wie sie mich von oben bis unten betrachtet. Dabei fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich ihr nur durch eine Notiz vermittelt hatte, dass wir bei den Wölfen waren.

Ich versichere ihr, dass alles gut und harmlos abgelaufen sei und der alte Vertrag nochmal abgesichert wurde.

Mein Grinsen wird immer größer und ich kann nicht anders, als ihr von der Vision zu erzählen. Allerdings lasse ich ein paar Dinge aus, um Bella nicht zu beeinflussen. Naja, auch, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern, denn ihr Gesicht dabei ist einfach vorzüglich.

Wochen, Monate vergingen. In dieser Zeit hatte sich einiges getan. Es kam tatsächlich zur Aussprache von Charlie und Billy. Charlie machte seinen Standpunkt deutlich klar und Billy entschuldigte sich für das, was passiert war.

Er war auch froh, dass er dieses Geheimnis nicht mehr vor seinem Freund verstecken musste und sogar mit ihm darüber reden konnte. Charlie besuchte ihn auch hin und wieder im Reservat. Allerdings nie mit Renée und schon gar nicht mit Bella.

Zu meiner Erleichterung hatte sie auch kein Verlangen danach. Sie hat ein einziges Mal mit Jacob telefoniert, wo er sich einige Male entschuldigte. Sie nahm die Entschuldigung auch an, sagte ihm aber auch, dass sie etwas Zeit bräuchte, bis sie sich wieder sehen könnten.

In Billys Gedanken, als er einmal bei den Swans war, zeigte er mir, dass Jacob an einem Tag, an dem wir alle jagen waren, bis vor Bellas Haustür gefahren war. Hat sich aber, zu seinem Glück, dazu entschieden, nicht rein zu gehen.

Wir Cullens sind hier in Forks glücklicher, als wir es uns je erträumen konnten. Die Freundschaft zwischen meinen und Bellas Eltern ist noch enger geworden. Viele Samstag-Abende verbringen sie gemeinsam in Port Angeles. Sie haben gar ein Wochenende in Seattle verbracht.

Was dazu führte, dass Bella immer öfter bei uns, oder viel mehr, bei mir übernachtete. Gut. Für Charlie und Renée hieß es immer, dass es eine Übernachtungsparty zwischen Alice, Rose und Bella sei. Tatsächlich schlief sie doch in meinem Bett, in meinen Armen.

Ein dreiviertel Jahr sind wir jetzt in Forks. Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres. Was bedeutet, dass Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper offiziell nächstes Jahr aufs College gehen. Tatsächlich werden sie aber noch das Jahr hier verbringen, bevor wir gemeinsam aufs College gehen. Emmett war sogar am überlegen, extra schlechter zu werden in der Schule, um ein Jahr zu wiederholen. Er wollte unbedingt noch ein Schuljahr mit Bella verbringen. In Bella hat er wirklich einen Narren gefressen.

Heute wollten wir eigentlich einen Ausflug zu unserem Flußufer machen, doch schon als Bella aus dem Auto steigt, als sie zu uns kommt, weiß ich, dass der heutige Tag anders verlaufen wird.

Aufgrund dessen, dass ich nicht ihre Gedanken lesen kann, habe ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihre Körpersprache zu lesen. Und dabei habe ich festgestellt, wie ein Mensch sich durch seine Mimik und Gestik ausdrückt.

Bella wirkt schüchtern und verlegen, als sie aus ihrem Truck steigt. Und als sie mich sieht, schimmert in ihren Augen auch ein wenig Vorfreude. Nur auf was?

Sie kommt auf mich zu gelaufen und springt in meine Arme, wohl wissend, dass ich sie auffange. Diese Art der Begrüßung ist zwischen uns zu einem Ritual geworden. In Jaspers Gedanken hatte ich gesehen, wie groß Bellas Freude war, wenn sie mich sah, weshalb sie mir so in die Arme sprang. Und noch Monate später hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Einige Mal stolperte sie, doch ich bekam sie vorher zu fassen, bevor sie den Boden berührte. Mein Tollpatsch.

Wir küssten uns, erst zärtlich, bis uns unsere Gefühle übermannten und ein regelrechtes Geknutsche daraus wurde. Es war ein schöner Anblick, wenn wir uns voneinander lösten, sie etwas außer Atem und dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen. In diesen Momenten bin ich froh, damals all meine Kraft gesammelt zu haben und mich dem Blutdurst zu stellen, gegen ihn anzukämpfen.

„Ist Rosalie auch da?", reißt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sie mich, nachdem wir uns derartig geküsst haben, sofort nach Rosalie fragt. Deshalb schaue ich sie konfus an und hebe fragend meine Augenbraue.

„Eine Überraschung für sie und eine Planänderung für uns", zwinkert sie mir zu.

Und schon hat sie mich wieder gefangen. Sie könnte jetzt alles von mir verlangen und ich würde es tun.

Meine Geschwister haben Bellas Ankunft und ihre Worte mitbekommen, weshalb sie Sekunden später hinter mir stehen.

„Hier bin ich", sagt Rose, die sich zwar auf eine Überraschung freut, aber genauso verwundert ist, wie Jasper, Emmett und ich.

Nur Alice grinst mal wieder so, als wüsste sie genau, was Bella vor hat.

„Es wird super, Bella", hüpft sie auf und ab, lässt mich aber nicht teilhaben an ihren Gedanken.

Bella pellt sich aus meiner Umarmung und dreht sich zu meinen Geschwistern, den Blick auf Rose gerichtet.

„Wir fahren nach Portland", lächelt sie verlegen. Rose Blick wirkt irritiert.

„Das sind vier Stunden Fahrt."

„Klar, als wenn ihr Vampire, wie wir Menschen fahrt", bringt sie uns zum Lachen.

Rosalies Gedanken springen wild um sich, als wir uns in die Wagen aufteilen. Jasper und Alice fahren in Rose BMW Cabrio, während Bella und ich, zusammen mit Rose und Emmett in seinem Jeep fahren. Keine gute Wahl, da auch Emmett auf der Suche nach Antworten ist, was Bella vorhat. Ich bin nicht besser und versuche Alice zu erreichen, doch diese ist weit vor uns. Auf der Flucht vor meiner Gabe.

Viel wird nicht geredet während der Fahrt, da alle ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Bella hingegen wird immer nervöser, umso näher wir Portland kommen. Tatsächlich erreichen wir nach zweieinhalb Stunden Portland. Wir folgen Jasper und Alice, da diese genau weiß, wo wir hin müssen.

Etwas abseits der Stadt fahren wir auf ein Gelände, auf dem schon viele Autos parken. Viele von ihnen haben Aufkleber der Army und die US-Flagge auf ihren Autos kleben. Alice lotst uns in eine Parklücke und noch immer verrät sie mir nichts.

Wir steigen aus und sofort flechtet Bella ihre Finger in meine. So folgen wir drei Pärchen der Menschenmenge, die uns mit erstaunten Blicken betrachtet. Was sicher auch daran liegt, dass die meisten derer mindestens drei oder vier Mal so alt wie Bella sind. Das Wetter ist warm, aber bedeckt und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es sich auflockern.

In den Gedanken der all der vielen Leute bekomme ich eine Idee davon, worum es hier geht. Und es bestätigt sich, als wir unter einem großen Plakat durchgehen, auf dem steht:_‚Treffen des 95. Luftabwehr-Bataillon.'_

Dies brachte mich nur noch mehr durcheinander. Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim drauf bilden, weshalb wir hier in Portland sind, bei einem Treffen des 95. Bataillons, dass 1951-1952 während des Koreakrieges diente.

„Wir lassen euch vier dann mal alleine", sagt Alice und zieht einen irritierten Jasper davon, der zwischen den vielen Veteranen natürlich in seinem Element ist.

Emmett, Rosalie und ich folgen hingegen Bella, die mich an ihrer Hand mit sich zieht und nach etwas und jemanden Ausschau hält. Als sie einen roten Pavillon sichtet, strahlt sie, als wenn sie entdeckte, was sie suchte.

Unter dem Pavillon sitzt ein alter Greis im Rollstuhl. Ich bin verwirrt, bis sich in Rosalie etwas tut. Sie scheint den Mann zu erkennen.

„Bella, Liebes. Schön, dass du kommen konntest", erwacht der alte Mann zum Leben.

In seinen Gedanken sehe ich, wie er einige Mal mit Bella telefoniert hatte.

„Mr. Winston", ruft Bella und umarmt den alten Mann.

„Bella, Liebes, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, mich Henry zu nennen", und so langsam wird mir klar, weshalb wir hier sind und wer dieser Mann ist.

Rosalie unterdrückt einen Aufschrei, als er seinen Vornamen sagt, während Emmett sie innig drückt, wohl wissend, was sich gerade abspielt.

Bella löst die Umarmung und hält Henrys Hand, der nun zu uns aufsieht. Als sein Blick Rosalie findet, glaube ich er würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, doch er fängt sich.

„Henry, das sind meine Freunde Edward, Emmett und Rosalie…"

Kaum, dass sie Henry den Namen meiner Schwester nennt, sehe ich ein verschwommenes Bild in seinen Gedanken. Ich kann dennoch erkennen, wer es ist. Rosalie, als Mensch. Mit blauen Augen und einem sonnengebräunten Gesicht. Ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe.

„Rosalie, das ist Colonel Henry Winston", sieht Bella ängstlich zu Rosalie.

Ich blicke zu Rosalie, in deren Augen Tränen schimmern, die nie laufen würden. Bella löst sich von Henry und geht auf Rose zu. Sie nimmt deren Hand und zieht sie zu Henry.

„Henry, darf ich dir die Urenkelin von der Schwester deiner Mutter vorstellen?"

Bella ist anzusehen, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, wie beide reagieren würden. Henry hat Bellas Aussage geglaubt. Er wusste nicht viel von seiner leiblichen Mutter und schon gar nicht, dass sie eine Schwester hatte. Dem ja auch nicht so war. Aber es war raffiniert von Bella, ihm Rosalie so vorzustellen.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf", murmelt der alte Mann, als er Rosalie zu sich zieht und sie umarmt.

Meiner Schwesters Körper schüttelt sich vor Schluchzen, hat sie doch nach so vielen Jahren endlich ihren Sohn vor sich. Weder Carlisle, noch Emmett, noch Jasper oder ich konnten ihn ausfindig machen. Doch Bella hat es geschafft.

Emmett steht etwas abseits und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Er hatte sich nie mehr gewünscht für seine Frau, als diesen Moment. Und nun ist er wirklich da.

Ich freue mich natürlich auch für Rosalie, aber noch mehr bin ich von Bella beeindruckt. Nicht, wie sie es schaffte, sondern was sie da für Rosalie getan hat. Ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher, dass es die beiden noch näher bringen würde.

Rosalie streckt ihre Hand zu Emmett aus, der sie freudestrahlend annimmt.

Bella nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich weg.

„Lassen wir sie alleine", sagt sie und lächelt mir zu. Ich kann nur fasziniert nicken.

Als wir ohne Ziel durch die Menge schlendern, entdecke ich Alice und Jasper, der sich angeregt mit einem anderen Veteran unterhält. Dieser Veteran ist der Enkel eines Kameraden, mit dem Jasper in der Konföderierten-Armee diente. Unglaublich.

Die Menge wird weniger, als wir uns einem Bach nähern. Dort legte ich meine Jacke aufs Gras und helfe Bella, Platz zu nehmen. Sie sagte mir mal, wie süß sie es findet, wenn ich solche Gesten zeige. Dabei sind sie für mich selbstverständlich.

Wir sitzen nebeneinander und schauen in den Bach, wo gerade ein Schwan schwimmt. Wie von selbst finden sich unsere Hände. Ich halte ihre Linke in meiner Rechten. Dabei kommt mir wieder Alice Vision in Erinnerung. Genau an dieser Hand blinkte ihr Ehering.

Der heutige Tag hat doch mal wieder gezeigt, was Bella für ein bezaubernder Mensch ist. Sie ist so herzlich und selbstlos… und rein, wie ich bisher keinen Menschen getroffen habe. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich mich so sehr in sie verliebt habe. Ich liebe sie nicht nur. Sie fasziniert mich. Sie bringt mich dazu, jeden Tag ein besserer Vampir zu werden.

Eigentlich müsste ich sagen, dass ich Bella nicht verdiene, doch ich bin zu egoistisch, was Bella angeht. So einfach werde ich sie nicht hergeben. Erst, wenn sie mich bittet, sie gehen zu lassen. Und selbst dann werde ich nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Aber momentan brauche ich nicht solche Gedanken hegen. Stattdessen kralle ich mich wieder an den Gedanken fest, dass sie mal meine Frau sein wird. Wann werde ich ihr wohl den Antrag machen? Ich würde ihn am liebsten jetzt sofort machen, denn meine Liebe zu ihr wurde gerade um ein weiteres Stück gesteigert und ist nicht mehr messbar.

Als ich in ihr Gesicht schaue, starrt sie gerade in den Bach, dabei spielt der Wind mit ihren Haaren und fliegt vor ihre Augen. Ich kann natürlich nicht anders, als die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, woraufhin sie mich anlächelt. Ein Lächeln, was mein Herz höher schlagen lassen hätte.

Mich überkommt der Drang, ihr nahe zu sein und drücke sie sanft auf den Rücken. Mein Körper bedeckt ihren, unsere Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Ihre Hände wandern über meinen Rücken, als ich sie auf die Stirn küsse. Das war aber nur der leichte Anfang.

Ich küsse sie auf die Wange, knabbere an ihrem Ohrläppchen, sauge an ihrem Hals, wo ihre Pulsschlagader pumpt und meinen Hunger auf Bella anwachsen lässt. Als sich Bella unter mir windet und ihr Oberschenkel an meinem besten Stück reibt, muss ich ihre Lippen berühren. Kurz, bevor ich das tue, treffen sich unsere Augen. In ihr tobt die gleiche Leidenschaft wie in mir.

Mit meinen Händen streiche ich durch ihr Haar, als sich unsere Lippen berühren. Noch ganz sanft und unschuldig, bis wir beide mehr wollen. Brauchen. Sie öffnet mir ihren Mund und was folgt, ist einer der etwas intensiveren Küsse. Dabei muss ich mich immer wieder erinnern, dass Bella, anders wie ich, auch Luft holen muss.

Ganz außer Atem schaut sie mich hypnotisiert an und will sofort mehr. Mittlerweile regt sich bei mir einiges und ich bin mir sicher, dass Bella es deutlich spürt.

Oh ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher, als sie sich unter mir weiter windet, um Reibung zu erschaffen, was mich dazu bringt, in unseren Kuss hinein zu grinsen.

„Schau mal, Roger. Wie wir damals", höre ich eine etwas ältere Stimme.

Ungern trenne ich mich von Bellas mittlerweile geschwollenen Lippen und schaue zur Seite, wo ein Ehepaar in Henrys Alter auf einer Bank sitzt und mir die Frau zu lächelt, als sie merkt, dass ich sie gehört haben muss.

Wir haben uns beide völlig vergessen und gehen lassen. Die Umwelt um uns herum einmal mehr vergessen. Darum wundert es mich nicht, als ich Bellas Lachen höre, als sie das gleiche registriert. Ich helfe ihr, sich aufzurichten.

„Brauchst du ne kalte Dusche?", neckt sie mich.

Zur Strafe kitzel ich die letzte Luft aus ihren Lungen, bis sie das Schlagwort ‚Onkel!' ruft, was mir nahe bringt, dass sie nicht mehr kann.

So ziehe ich sie auf meinen Schoß und wiege sie in meinen Armen.

„Das war wirklich unglaublich, was du für Rosalie getan hast."

Wie immer, wenn man Bella ein Kompliment macht, wird sie verlegen und ihr steigt die Röte ins Gesicht. Die Farbe steht ihr, aber für das, was sie getan hat, braucht sie nicht verlegen zu sein.

„Als sie mir damals ihre Geschichte erzählte und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, ihn noch einmal gesehen zu haben, wollte ich nichts mehr, außer dich natürlich, als Henry zu finden", sagt sie mir mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", kann ich meine Neugier nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Erst hab ich es auf eigene Faust versucht. Damals wusste Charlie noch nicht euer Geheimnis. Natürlich fand ich nichts. Nachdem Charlie alles wusste und sich alles um uns herum beruhigt hatte, hab ich ihn um einen Gefallen gefragt. Ich hab ihn von Rosalies Geschichte erzählt und er hat dann nach Henry gesucht. Es war für ihn auch nicht einfach, aber mit Hilfe von Kollegen aus Seattle, die wiederum Kollegen aus dem höheren Dienst fragten, fanden sie ihn dann."

Beeindruckt blicke ich sie an und kann sie nur anlächeln.

„Ich hab ihn dann angerufen und ihm erzählt, dass ich eine Freundin habe, von der ich glaubte, dass sie die Urenkelin von der Schwester seiner Mutter sei. Als ich ihm ein Bild von Rose sandte, wollte er sie sofort treffen. Seine Enkelin half ihm dabei, dass ich über Skype mit ihm kurz reden konnte, damit er wusste, wie ich aussah und ich, wie er aussah. Er ist ein witziger Kautz", lacht Bella.

Wir schlendern noch ein wenig von Pavillon zu Pavillon und hören uns die unterschiedlichsten Geschichten an. Und langsam kann ich verstehen, warum Bella immer so fasziniert von Jaspers Geschichten war. Ich finde die Geschichten ebenfalls sehr interessant.

Bella isst einen Hot Dog und Zuckerwatte, wo ich mich wirklich frage, wie sie es runter bekommt. Aber anhand ihres Gesichtes kann ich sehen, dass es ihr schmeckt. Die Zuckerwatte erinnert sie daran, wie sie mit ihren Eltern nach Port Angeles zur Kirmes fuhr.

Wir treffen die anderen an unseren Autos wieder und ich kann sehen, wie emotional Rosalie ergriffen ist. Emmett hält sie seitlich im Arm und grinst übers ganze Gesicht. Als Rosalie Bella erblickt, zieht sie sie in ihre Arme und wirbelt sie einmal im Kreis, was uns alle zum Lachen bringt.

„Danke, Bella. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Einfach danke", schluchzte sie.

„Gern geschehen, Rose."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du das Unmögliche geschafft hast. Es war einfach so toll, mit ihm geredet zu haben."

Wir steigen ein. Bella und ich wieder hinten. Sie schmiegt sich eng an mich, denn so langsam macht sich bei unserem Menschen die Müdigkeit breit. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Bella in meinen Armen eingeschlafen ist.

Ich nehme mir die Freiheit, um in Rosalies Gedanken zu schauen. Ich respektiere natürlich ihre Privatsphäre, aber es interessiert mich brennend, wie Rosalies Treffen mit ihrem Sohn verlief.

_Sie waren lange Zeit sprachlos. Es brauchte erst einen lockeren Spruch von Emmett, bis das Eis brach. Rosalie schmiedete sich eine Geschichte für ihr Leben zusammen und hörte dann interessiert zu, wie Henry von seinem Leben erzählte._

_Schnell wurde klar, warum wir nichts von Henry fanden, denn er wurde sofort von einer reichen Familie adoptiert, die Henry Hale aus den Büchern streichen ließ und stattdessen Henry Winston erschuf. Man hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass er adoptiert war. Das fand er erst später heraus._

_Er wuchs in einer reichen Familie auf, die ihm alles gab, nur nicht Liebe, weshalb er sich früh für die Armee entschied. Er war kaum volljährig, als er mit dem 95. Luftabwehr-Bataillon in den Koreakrieg zog. Dabei musste er zusehen, wie viele seiner Kameraden und Freunde starben. Das hat ihn geprägt._

_Dennoch diente er weiter seinem Land. Er arbeitete bis zur Rente für die Army, bildete Neulinge aus, bis ihn Army die letzten Jahre nur noch die Büroarbeiten machen ließ. Seit 20 Jahren ist er Rentner. Vor zehn Jahren starb seine Frau. Seitdem wohnt er bei seiner Enkelin und deren Mann, die sich rührend um ihn kümmern._

_Etwas trübt allerdings das Wiedersehen, als Henry erzählt, dass er bald sterben wird. Er hat Prostata-Krebs im Endstadium. Sein Körper ist am Ende. Aber er sah es mit einem Lächeln. Bald sei er wieder bei seiner Mary-Lou, seiner Frau. Und zu seiner Freude kam noch hinzu, dass er Rosalie kennenlernen durfte._

_Er sagte ihr immer wieder, sie sehe wie seine Mutter aus, was Rosalie immer wieder zum Schluchzen brachte und sie ihn immer wieder umarmte. Der alte Mann war fasziniert von ihr. Und sein Humor kam definitiv dem von Emmett nahe._

_Zum Abschied schenkte Henry Rosalie ein Fotoalbum, das sein Leben in Bildern zeigt. Eins war dabei, was selbst mich rührte. Es war ein Bild vom Menschen Rosalie, als sie Henry in ihren Armen hielt und ihn anlächelte. Es war schon sehr ausgeblichen, weshalb er es einlaminierte und nun vor dem Alter geschützt war._

_Rosalie wollte sich nicht trennen von ihrem Sohn und ich konnte es verstehen, doch seine Enkelin wollte ihn nach Hause bringen. Selbst in seiner Enkelin Trudy, konnte man Rosalie ein wenig heraus sehen. Es war immerhin Rose Urenkelin._

_Sie versprachen, weiter Kontakt zu halten, doch Rose wusste, dass dies nur ein paar Jahre geschehen durfte, denn dann wäre es zu auffällig, dass sie eben nicht alterte. Zudem wollte Rose auch nicht riskieren, dass sie in Gefahr gerieten._

_Zum Abschluss machten sie noch Bilder und verabschiedeten sich. Emmett brauchte einige Zeit, um seine Frau wieder zu beruhigen._

Was Rosalie noch nicht wusste, und wir es ihr auch noch nicht sagen werden, ist, dass Henry in vier Tagen sterben wird. Er wird mit einem Lächeln einschlafen, dass Bild von Rose in der Hand und nie wieder aufwachen. Diese Vision konnte mir Alice nicht verheimlichen.

Es wird sicher ein weiterer Schlag für Rosalie sein, aber sie war vorbereitet. Was den Schmerz sicher nicht mindern wird. Doch ist sie einfach nur glücklich ihn noch mal lebend gesehen zu haben und mit gesprochen hat.

Es ist Nacht, als wir wieder nach Forks kommen. Bella sollte so oder so bei uns schlafen, da Renée Charlie auf eine Konferenz begleiten wollte.

Als wir unsere Einfahrt hochfahren kann ich schon die panischen Gedanken von Esme und Carlisle wahrnehmen. Und sofort packt mich eine erneute Vision von Alice.

_In der macht Esme unsere Haustür auf, wo niemand anderes steht, als der komplette Denali Clan._

BC

**A/N: **Lieben Danke an alle Reviewer…

Hat etwas gedauert mit nem Update, da ich mich um meine neue FF gekümmert habe. Schaut doch einfach in mein Profil… :D

LG Sam


	22. Zweifel

_(Zuvor in Edwards POV)_

_Es ist Nacht, als wir wieder nach Forks kommen. Bella sollte so oder so bei uns schlafen, da Renée Charlie auf eine Konferenz begleiten wollte._

_Als wir unsere Einfahrt hochfahren kann ich schon die panischen Gedanken von Esme und Carlisle wahrnehmen. Und sofort packt mich eine erneute Vision von Alice._

_In der macht Esme unsere Haustür auf, wo niemand anderes steht, als der komplette Denali Clan._

**Zweifel**

**Bellas POV**

Es hatte sich gelohnt. Lange hatte ich Charlie angefleht, mir zu helfen, etwas über Rosalies Sohn rauszufinden. Zwar hatte ich nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er ihn findet, oder dass er noch lebt, aber ich wollte Rosalie etwas geben, mit dem sie Frieden schließen konnte.

Als Charlie mit der Neuigkeit kam, Henry gefunden zu haben, war ich überglücklich. Aber noch glücklicher machte mich Rose Gesicht, als sie registrierte, wer Henry Winston wirklich war. Durch Jasper spürten wir alle Rosalies Glück und waren so zufrieden, wie noch nie. Zumal auch Jasper nicht hätte glücklicher sein können.

Jasper und ich haben eher selten mal alleine Zeit miteinander verbracht. Aber wenn es tatsächlich mal dazu kam, zwang ich ihn regelrecht, von seinen früheren Jahren zu erzählen. Warum? Weil ich Jasper noch nie begeisterter gesehen habe, als in diesen Momenten, als er mir von der Konföderierten Armee erzählte. Und bei diesem Treffen, traf er einige Enkel, Urenkel, seiner damaligen Kameraden.

Und während die anderen vier über die Vergangenheit redeten, knutschten Edward und ich am Bachufer, beobachtet von älteren Paaren. Noch nie hatten wir uns so geküsst. Und noch nie fühlte ich mich ihm so nah. Naja, außerdem regten sich dort Gefühle, die ich nicht kannte. Edward machte etwas mit mir, das mich Sterne sehen ließ. Ob es ihm genauso erging?

Als wir auf dem Weg nach Hause sind, werde ich, wie so oft auf langen Fahrten, müde und schlafe auch schon schnell in Edwards Armen ein.

Ich erwache mit einem Ruck, als Emmetts Jeeps abrupt bremst.

„Edward. Schnell. Bring Bella nach Hause. Wir sind früher zurück als erwartet. Noch sind die Denalis nicht da. Aber in fünf Minuten werden sie aus östlicher Richtung auftauchen."

„Die Denalis?", frage ich.

Doch ich bekomme keine Antwort. Stattdessen zieht mich Edward aus dem Jeep zu seinem Volvo. Dabei ist er nicht so übervorsichtig wie sonst. Er will nur schnell weg. Ich sollte nur schnell weg. Als wir die Einfahrt hinaus fahren, blicke ich zum Jeep, an dem noch immer Edwards Geschwister stehen, mit geschockten Blicken.

Wenn schon diese unsterblichen Vampire Angst haben, muss etwas Schlimmes kommen.

„Wer sind die Denalis, Edward?", frage ich noch einmal.

Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, fährt Edward mit angespannter Miene weiter. Ich starre ihn an, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass ich noch immer auf Antwort warte. Aber keine Reaktion. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten gebe ich auf und blicke wütend auf die Straße.

Ich liebe Edward, aber ich hasse es, wenn er mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Und das tut er gerade wieder.

Er scheint zu bemerken, dass ich sauer bin, denn seine Hand greift nach meiner und verflechtet unsere Finger ineinander. Wir sprechen kein Wort, bis wir bei mir zu Hause ankommen.

Für einen Moment sitzen wir nur da, ohne etwas zu sagen, was meine Wut wieder aufkeimen lässt und ich die Nase voll habe. Gerade als ich aussteigen will, entscheidet sich Edward dann doch, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Warte, Bella."

Ich stoppe und setze mich wieder zurück, ohne Edward anzublicken.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als ich dir erzählte wir seien Vampire?", fragt er mich.

Wie könnte ich diesen einschlägigen Tag vergessen?

„Als wäre es gestern gewesen", antworte ich tonlos.

Edward seufzt. Natürlich merkt er, dass ich noch immer ärgerlich bin. Ich blicke zu ihm, als er gerade seinen Nasenrücken massiert. Das machte er immer, wenn er nachdachte.

„Der andere Vampirzirkel, der sich von Tieren ernährt, aus Alaska. Das sind…."

„…die Denalis", vollende ich.

„Genau. Sie dürfen nichts von dir wissen. Und schon gar nicht, dass du und Charlie von unserer Existenz wissen. Wir versuchen sie so schnell wie möglich los zu werden", sagt er ernst, als sein Handy piept.

Man kann ihm nicht ansehen, was die SMS besagt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich auch nicht, als er sich wieder zu mir dreht.

„Ihr werdet morgen nach L.A. fliegen. Alice hat Charlie schon informiert. Überraschungsgeschenk von deinem Vater zu Renées Geburtstag in ein paar Tagen. Eigentlich war es eine Kette, aber so können wir es für Renée glaubwürdiger machen", zeigt er noch immer keine Emotionen.

„Was ist mit Schule?"

„Schon vergessen, Bella? Unsere Lehrer lassen sich die nächsten drei Tage weiterbilden. Donnerstag ist erst wieder Schule. Also viel Spaß in der Sonne", versucht er zu lächeln.

Aber ich kenne Edward nun lange genug, um zu wissen, was bei ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln ist. Und dieses war nicht mal na dran. Aber ich versuche, nicht zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Schließlich hatte er Angst um meine Sicherheit und die meiner Eltern.

Deshalb schlucke ich den Kloss runter und gebe Edward einen zärtlichen Kuss, welcher in ihm endlich sein sorgenfreies Lächeln auslöst.

„Danke", haucht er in mein Ohr und küsst die Stelle direkt darunter, im Wissen, was er mit mir anstellt.

„Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich.

„Und ich liebe dich, meine Isabella", grinst er nun, da er weiß, wie sehr ich meinen ganzen Namen hasse.

Allerdings nicht so sehr, wenn Edward ihn mit seiner gefühlvollen Stimme ausspricht.

„Wir schreiben uns SMS, OK? So werden die Denalis nichts mitbekommen."

„OK", seufze ich, da ich seine Stimme vermissen werde.

Edward steigt aus, rennt ums Auto und hilft mir auszusteigen. Er bringt mich zur Tür, wo er mich nochmal in seine Arme zieht und hörbar meinen Duft einatmet. Schließlich wird er die nächsten Tage nichts von mir haben. Sicher haben die anderen Cullens, innerhalb der fünf Minuten, die sie hatten, bevor die Denalis kamen, all meine Spuren im Haus beseitigt. Irgendwie versetzt mir die Tatsache einen Stich. Aber damit muss ich mich abfinden, wenn ich mit einem Vampir zusammen sein will.

Wir küssen uns noch eine Weile leidenschaftlich, bis Renée freudestrahlend die Tür öffnet.

„L.A. Baby", rief sie in mein Ohr, was Edward und mich zum Lachen bringt.

„Viel Spaß", wünscht uns Edward, gibt mir und Renée noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet mit seinem Volvo.

Renée zieht mich freudestrahlend am grinsenden Charlie vorbei, hinauf in mein Zimmer, wo mein halber Kleiderschrank auf meinem Bett verteilt ist. Ich entdecke auch ein paar neue Teile, die sicher auf Alice Mist gewachsen sind.

„Kannst du es glauben? Charlie schenkt mir eine Reise nach L.A., Bella Schatz. Wir werden so viel Spaß haben. Ich freu mich schon so auf den heißen Strand", war Renées Enthusiasmus nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Natürlich freue ich mich für sie und auch auf L.A., allerdings vermisse ich Edward schon jetzt. Selbst wenn er mit seinen Geschwistern auf der Jagd war, waren wir nie länger als 48 Stunden voneinander getrennt. Charlie würde jetzt vermutlich sagen, dass es uns mal ganz gut tut, aber das schlägt bei mir auf taube Ohren.

Renée ist am nächsten Morgen, um vier Uhr früh, noch immer genauso aufgeregt, wie gestern Abend. Als hätte sie nicht geschlafen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie es wirklich nicht tat. Charlie gibt mir einen entschuldigenden Blick, als ich mich im Halbschlaf zum Auto schleppe, wo schon einer von Charlies Deputies auf uns wartet und zum Flughafen nach Seattle fahren würde.

Gegen 11 Uhr landen wir in L.A.. Meine Augen müssen sich erst mal an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Solch strahlende Sonne bekommen wir in Forks vielleicht einmal im Jahr zu sehen. Ich schreibe Edward eine SMS, dass wir gut angekommen sind, woraufhin er mir nochmals viel Spaß wünscht und ich die Tage in Los Angeles genießen soll. Von Alice bekam ich auch eine SMS. Sie war traurig, nicht mit mir in der Stadt der Engel sein zu können. Klar, nach New York war L.A. sicher eine Shopping-Hochburg für Alice. Ich solle ihr was Schickes mitbringen.

Bevor wir unser Ferienhäuschen am Santa Monica Beach beziehen, gehen wir erstmal was essen. Eigentlich wollte Charlie uns in ein Restaurant führen, doch da macht Renée halt. Sie ist Charlie mehr als dankbar für diesen Ausflug und weiß, wie sehr Charlie jetzt einfaches, fettiges Essen will. So halten wir am nächsten Hot-Dog-Stand an und füllen unsere Mägen.

Das Beach-Haus ist ein Traum. Es ist direkt am Strand, ungefähr 200 Meter vom bekannten Pier entfernt, auf dem der Pacific Park ist. Auf den freue ich mich besonders. Aber auch auf das Wasser. Am First Beach konnte man eher selten baden. Dann musste der Sommer schon recht knallen. Und jetzt, wo wir im Clinch mit den Wölfen sind, ist ein Besuch an deren Strand sicher nicht sehr ratsam, auch wenn Jacob sicher nichts dagegen hätte, wenn ich ihn besuche.

Aber die Gedanken beiseite. Ich muss versuchen, mich auf diesen Ausflug zu konzentrieren, um nicht zu sehr an Edward zu denken. Denn mein Loch im Herzen wird immer größer. Eigentlich kindisch, schließlich sind wir gerade mal einen halben Tag voneinander getrennt. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht anzurufen. Aber genauso wenig will ich ihn und seine Familie in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Den Montag verbringen wir noch zusammen. Den Tag über sind wir am Strand. Renée ist die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, mich und Charlie einzucremen. Meine Nase gleicht schon der von Rudolph. Charlie und ich sind nun mal die Albinos in der Familie. Renée macht das Ganze nichts aus. Sie wird schon jetzt braun. So wie ich Charlie ja liebe, hätte ich gerne diese Eigenschaft nicht vom ihm geerbt.

Abends sind wir dann auf dem Pier. Wir essen in dem dortigen Fisch Imbiss. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß mit meinen Eltern gehabt. Charlie fährt tatsächlich alles mit mir. Selbst Renée traut sich in die eigentlich eher harmlose Achterbahn, von der man einen wunderschönen Ausblick hat.

Als wir dann später noch über den Pier schlendern, Charlie und Renée, Arm in Arm, vermisse ich Edward wieder ungemein. Ich muss ihm eine SMS schicken.

_So schön es hier auch ist, vermisse ich dich ganz schrecklich. xoxo Bella_

Ich stecke das Handy schnell wieder weg, da heute Abend eigentlich Handyverbot ist. Doch meine Eltern bekommen nichts mit. Zu sehr sind sie miteinander beschäftigt. Ich fühle mich etwas fehl am Platz. Aber das Gefühl verfliegt wieder, als Charlie mich auf seine andere Seite zieht und den Arm um meine Hüfte schlingt.

„Meine beiden Mädels", murmelt er und gibt mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Als wir am Haus wieder ankommen, hat mir Edward noch immer nicht geantwortet. Ich versuche es darauf zu schieben, dass er zu beschäftigt ist, die Denalis loszuwerden. Dennoch fühle ich etwas Beklemmendes in der Brust.

Deshalb ziehe ich mich auch in mein Zimmer zurück und schaue mir die Bilder an, die ich am Tag gemacht hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich die Kamera wieder richtig benutzt hatte. Ich muss mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht daran denken, wie ich die Kamera eingeweiht hatte.

Ein Familieshooting der Cullens. Dabei sah ich mal wieder, wie perfekt jeder einzelne von ihnen aussah. Ich dagegen sah einfach nur blass aus, und damit meine ich nicht nur meine Hautfarbe. Und sicher werden auch die Denalis perfekt aussehen. Ich muss aufhören darüber nachzudenken.

Da ist es der richtige Moment, dass mein Handy piept, mit Edwards ganz persönlichem Nachrichtenton.

_Hey, Liebes. Entschuldige, dir erst jetzt zu schreiben. Ich vermisse dich genauso und kann nicht abwarten, bis du wieder hier bist. Vermisse dich zu küssen, zu streicheln. Genieße die Sonne._

_Ich liebe dich, Edward._

Diese SMS beruhigt mich und hilft mir in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag machen wir etwas Sightseeing. Fahren zum Hollywood Blvd., der gar nicht so toll ist, wie man glaubt. Beverly Hills ist da schon interessanter. Am besten gefallen mir allerdings die Universal Studios. Selbst die Stadt, mit ihrer Hektik gefällt mir, da es so anders als Forks ist.

Am Nachmittag lasse ich meine Eltern, wenn auch mit jeder Menge Gegenwehr, ihr Ding machen. Sie sollen etwas Zeit zu zweit genießen. Ich gehe am Strand spazieren, meine Kamera immer griffbereit. Es gibt dort so viele Motive, dass ich Angst habe, zu wenig Speicherplatz zu besitzen.

Die Geschenke für die Daheimgebliebenen besorge ich am Nachmittag. Für jeden etwas Passendes, auch wenn es nicht gerade leicht ist, etwas für eine/einen Cullen zu kaufen. Eigentlich besitzen sie ja schon alles.

Für Edward lasse ich mir am meisten Zeit. Es soll was richtig Besonderes sein. Nicht einfach nur ein Schlüsselanhänger oder so. Und als ich so am Ocean Front lang schlendere, will mir nichts einfallen, bis ich einem Mann begegne. Er malt ein Bild vom Strand. Mit etwas Abstand beobachte ich, wie es mehr und mehr Vollendung annimmt. Einfach wunderschön.

„Was sucht eine hübsche Lady, wie du, alleine am Strand?", fragte er mich plötzlich, mit rauchiger Stimme.

Der alte Mann, sicher 15 Jahre älter als Charlie, scheut sich nicht, sein langes graues Haar zu zeigen. Sein Bart, ebenfalls grau, wurde lange nicht geschert. Seine Kleidung passt dazu, ziemlich verlottert. Dennoch macht er einen netten Eindruck.

„Ehrlich gesagt suche ich ein Geschenk", antworte ich.

„Hhmmm. Für deinen Freund?", überrascht er mich und sehe ihn geschockt an.

„Eine so wunderschöne Frau ist sicher nicht alleine", lächelt er mir zu.

„Er ist zu Hause", schmolle ich regelrecht.

„Hhmmm", macht er erneut und fasst sich nachdenklich ans Kinn.

„Wir wäre es mit einem Bild von seiner hübschen Freundin? Ich würde mich freuen", zeigt er ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Sie würden mich malen?"

„Natürlich. Solch ein schönes Motiv bekommt man nicht oft. Wir wär's, wenn wir etwas näher ans Ufer gehen, du dich in den Sand setzt und hinaus auf das Meer schaust?"

Für einen Moment ist mir das ganze etwas suspekt, schließlich kenne ich diesen Mann nicht. Charlie würde mir eine Lektion erteilen, wenn er davon Wind bekäme.

„Ich bin Franky", stellte er sich vor und reicht mir seine, mit Farbe, beschmierte Hand, welche ich zögerlich annehme.

„Bella", meine ich und helfe ihm beim Tragen seiner Sachen.

Ich erschrecke, als er plötzlich pfeift. Aber Sekunden später muss ich schmunzeln, als aus einem der Geschäfte ein kleiner Jack Russel Terrier gelaufen kommt. Er trottet schnurstracks auf mich zu, mit wedelndem Schwanz, woraufhin ich mich zu ihm runter knie und ihn streichele. Der kleine Kerl legte sich prompt auf den Rücken, damit ich seinen Bauch krauelte.

„Genug, Eddie", kommt es streng von Franky.

Als ich den Namen des Hundes höre muss ich lachen.

„Was?", fragt mich Franky lachend.

„Mein Freund heißt Edward. Wenn sein Bruder ihn Eddie nennt wird er immer fuchsteufelswild", kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten.

„Vielleicht sollte dann Eddie mit aufs Bild. Was meinst du?", fragt er mich grinsend, woraufhin ich nur lachend nicke.

So setze ich mich in den warmen Sand und lasse Franky malen, während Eddie um mich herum läuft und durch den Sand schnüffelt. Ich sehe aufs Meer hinaus und denke an Edward. Und daran, dass wir solche Momente wahrscheinlich nur auf einer einsamen Insel erleben könnten, wenn sein Marmorkörper in der Sonne glitzerte.

Aber das war vielleicht auch gar nicht verkehrt, denn schon in Forks hatte die Damenwelt so ihre Probleme damit, dass ausgerechnet ich mit dem unwiderstehlichen Edward Cullen zusammen war. Wie sollte es erst hier in Kalifornien sein, wo eine blonde Schönheit nach der Anderen hier übern Weg laufen würde und nach MEINEM Freund gaffen würde.

„Fertig", höre ich Franky irgendwann sagen.

Wow. Das ging schnell. Doch als ich auf die Uhr sehe, merke ich, wie lange ich in Gedanken versunken war. Denn es sind drei Stunden vergangen, die Dämmerung setzt so langsam ein. Franky setzt sich neben mich und legt mir vorsichtig das Bild auf den Schoß. Für einen Moment erkenne ich die Frau auf dem Bild nicht.

„Wow", mehr kann ich nicht sagen.

Das Bild ist ein Traum. Ich erkenne mich nicht gleich sofort, da ich so erwachsen wirke. Meine Haare fliegen im Wind, mein verträumtes Gesicht Richtung Meer. Im Hintergrund geht die Sonne unter, mit einem spielenden Eddie im Sand.

Ich zücke meine Geldbörse und will gerade einen Schein rausziehen, als Franky seine Hand auf meine legt. Sofort steigt Panik in mir auf, denn so nett Franky auch war, so fremd war er auch.

„Ich will kein Geld, Bella. Es war mir ein Vergnügen", lächelt er mir zu und ich beruhige mich wieder.

„Hey. Finger weg von meiner Tochter", hört ich von Weitem meinen Vater rufen.

„Oh shit", stieß ich aus. Franky lacht.

Das vergeht ihm allerdings, als Charlie auf uns zugestiefelt kommt, Renée hinter sich her ziehend.

„Dad", versuche ich zu schlichten.

Bevor er Franky erreichte, stelle ich mich vor ihn. Ich kannte Charlie zu gut. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist schlimmer als der von Edward. Und das heißt schon was.

„Franky wollte mich nur stoppen ihn zu zahlen. Schau", überreiche ich ihm das Bild.

Er schaut es sich an, war sicher auch begeistert, bis es in seinem Sheriff-Hirn Klick macht. Aber soweit ließ ich es nicht kommen.

„Nein, Dad. So war es nicht. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Edward. Und Franky hier war so lieb, mir dabei zu helfen. Denkst du nicht, es wird ihm gefallen?"

Renée hakt sich bei Charlie ein und begutachtet das Bild. Sie blickt auf und lächelt Franky an.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön", sehe ich ihre Augen glasig werden. Charlie nickt zustimmend.

„Entschuldigen sie meinen Mann, aber wenn es um Bella geht…."

„Kein Problem. Wäre sie meine Tochter, hätte ich genauso reagiert. Auf so ein Juwel muss man aufpassen", zwinkert er mir zu und pfeift Eddie heran.

„Komm schon, Eddie. Ab nach Hause."

Auch meine Eltern müssen lachen, als sie den Namen hören.

„Danke, Franky. Edward wird sich freuen."

Er nickt mir nur freudig zu und verschwindet. Meine Eltern starren noch immer aufs Bild.

„Du bist so erwachsen geworden", seufzt Renée.

„Hey. Macht mich mal nicht so alt. Das Schuljahr ist noch nicht vorbei", grinse ich sie an.

Aber mir würde es auch schwerfallen meine Eltern zu verlassen, auch wenn es nur aufs College geht. Ich versuche mich immer zu beruhigen, indem ich daran denke, wie sehr sie dann ihre Zeit zu zweit genießen können.

Nachdem sich die beiden gefasst hatten, kaufen wir noch einen Rahmen für das Bild und gehen in einem deutschen Restaurant etwas essen. Charlie liebt die fettigen Eisbeine und das Sauerkraut. Renée und ich begnügen uns mit einem Schnitzel. Danach gehen wir nochmal an den Strand, wo ein Feuerwerk gestartet wurde.

Abends im Bett blicke ich das erste Mal auf mein Handy und freue mich darüber, zwei SMS bekommen zu haben. Werde aber enttäuscht, da es ‚nur' eine SMS von Angela und eine von Jessica war. Keine von Edward.

Angela wünscht mir nur viel Spaß in der Sonne und ich solle etwas Farbe tanken. Ich denke, sie würde sich über das T-Shirt freuen, was ich ihr hab machen lassen, von einem der vielen Straßenkünstler.

Jessica hingegen jammert nur, dass sie gerne an meiner Stelle wäre und ich ihr doch was mitbringen solle. Ups, das werde ich dann wohl vergessen haben.

Aber schnell holt mich wieder die Enttäuschung ein. Bin ich Edward nicht wichtig genug? Oder vermisst er mich einfach nicht so sehr, wie ich ihn? Deshalb hadere ich ein wenig mit mir, was ich ihm schreibe, oder ob ich ihm überhaupt schreibe? Ich wollte nun auch nicht wie ein klettender Teenager wirken.

Doch genauso macht es mich verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich geht. Vielleicht haben sie mit den Denalis auch mehr Ärger, als sie dachten. Vielleicht haben sie doch mitbekommen, dass Edward und ich zusammen sind? Was, wenn sie herausbekommen haben, dass Charlie und ich bescheid wussten. Panik kommt in mir auf. In dem Moment piept mein Handy. Es fällt mir fast aus der Hand, so sehr zittere ich.

_Beruhige dich, Bella. Edward ruft dich in fünf Minuten an. Tief ein und ausatmen. Schön Farbe hast du bekommen. LG Alice._

Und wie ich tief durchatme. Alice muss gesehen haben, dass ich einer Panikattacke nahe war. Würde es Edward deshalb riskieren, mich anzurufen? Ich zähle die Sekunden bis zum Anruf. Das Handy kommt nicht mal dazu zu klingeln, so schnell nehme ich ab.

„Edward", seufze ich.

„Hey, Liebes", lacht er und bringt mich zum Schmollen.

„Ich kann mir dein Gesicht gerade richtig vorstellen. Mit deinen sanften Lippen, die ich so liebe."

„Alles in Ordnung zu Hause? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast."

Diesmal ist es Edward, der durchatmet. Aber sicher nicht wie ich aus Erleichterung.

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Aber Tanya, eine der Denalis, wollte den ganzen Tag beschäftigt werden und ließ mir keine Zeit, eine SMS zu schreiben. Sie ist nicht dumm und hätte mitbekommen, dass ich nicht jemanden aus meiner Familie schreibe, sondern dir. Schließlich muss ich immer lächeln, wenn ich an dich denke", kann ich sein Grienen hören.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?", verunsichert mich die Tatsache, dass Edward den ganzen Tag mit dieser Tanya verbrachte.

„Zu Hause. Ich bin mit Carlisle im Krankenhaus. Als Alice mir mitteilt, dass du eine Panikattacke bekommen würdest, musste ich dich irgendwie anrufen. Und ins Krankenhaus würde uns keiner der Denalis folgen. Sie würden es nicht aushalten, zwischen den vielen blutenden Menschen."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Bella. Sie werden morgen Nacht abreisen, da wir Donnerstag wieder zur Schule müssen. Sie wollten uns nur einmal nach langer Zeit besuchen", versucht er mich zu beruhigen. Schafft es aber nur bedingt. Irgendwas lässt mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

„Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich", muss ich mich ablenken.

„Das war aber nicht nötig, Liebes."

„Wieso solltest du mir immer nur was schenken dürfen?", grinse ich und höre sein Kichern.

„Sehen wir uns noch morgen Nacht?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich vermisse dich", werfe ich noch hinterher.

„Ich vermisse dich genauso. Aber vermutlich können wir uns erst in der Schule sehen. Alice hat die Denalis erst in der späten Nacht wieder gehen sehen."

„OK", bin ich enttäuscht.

„Hey. Mach dir morgen noch einen schönen Tag mit Charlie und Renée. Umso schneller wird die Zeit vergehen. Und ehe du dich versiehst ist es Donnerstag und dann sehen wir uns in der Schule, wo ich dich endlich wieder küssen kann", höre ich seine hauchige Stimme, die mich wieder weich macht.

Vielleicht bin ich wirklich einfach nur ein klettender Teenager. Ich sollte mich etwas unter Kontrolle bringen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr.

„Liebe dich", sage ich leise.

„Und ich dich."

„Summst du etwas für mich, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", frage ich kindisch, im Wissen das Edward dem kaum widerstehen kann.

„Natürlich", sagt er noch und beginnt, meinen Lieblingssong zu summen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis mich Edwards klingende Stimme in den Schlaf wiegt.

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwache, das Handy unter meinem Ohr, muss ich glücklich grinsen, als ich eine SMS von Edward entdecke.

_Ich liebe dich. Immer und Ewig. Edward._

So erleichtert, kann ich den Vormittag mit meinen Eltern am Strand genießen. Im Wasser kreischen Renée und ich wie kleine Mädchen, als Charlie uns nass spritzt und uns durch die Gegend wirft. Wir lachen alle zusammen, als wir beiden Frauen es nicht schaffen, Charlie unter zu tauchen. Er hatte dagegen keine Probleme.

Die Stimmung beim Mittag ist allerdings wieder getrübt, denn wir müssen uns danach schon auf zum Flughafen machen. Aber meine Vorfreude auf Edward überwiegt schnell. Ich schicke ihm noch eine SMS, bevor ich das Handy im Flugzeug ausmachen muss.

_Nur noch ein paar Stunden. Miss U.3 Bella_

Den Flug verbringe ich mit schlafen. Genau wie die Fahrt von Seattle nach Forks. Es fällt mir noch leichter, als mich kurz nach der Abfahrt in Seattle eine SMS von Edward erreicht.

_Miss you, too, my Darling. __Edward._

Als wir zu Hause ankommen, will ich nur noch ins Bett. Zum Glück war ich so clever und hatte meine Schultasche schon am Sonntag gepackt. Kleidung würde ich mir morgen früh raussuchen. Vielleicht würde dann auch eine SMS von Alice auf mich warten, die mir Kleidungsanweisung geben würde.

Wie schon vorgewarnt, kommt Edward in der Nacht nicht mehr. Und meine Enttäuschung wird noch größer, als mich am nächsten Morgen die Sonne weckt. Sonne. Ich hatte doch die letzten Tage genug davon, warum scheint sie gerade jetzt in Forks, wo sonst nie die blöde Sonne schien. Somit würde ich Edward heute nicht in der Schule sehen. Was mir auch eine SMS von ihm bestätigte. Zudem waren wohl auch die Denalis noch nicht weg.

_Guten Morgen, Liebes. Keine Schule heute für uns. Die Sonne wird den ganzen Tag scheinen. Und der Besuch ist noch nicht weg. Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz. Liebe dich. Edward._

Ich bin wirklich den Tränen nah, da ich mich schon sehr auf Edward gefreut habe. Seine ganze Familie fehlt mir.

So verläuft auch der Tag in der Schule. Angela versucht aus mir herauszubekommen, wie der Mini-Urlaub war, doch mein Gemüt will sich bei der Erinnerung an L.A. nicht aufmuntern. Wenigstens freut sich Angela über ihr Geschenk. Jessica ist natürlich eingeschnappt, da ich ihres ‚vergessen' hatte. Aber es kann mir nicht weniger egal sein. Ich verfluche die Sonne.

Und das tue ich noch mehr, als sie noch immer scheint, als Schulschluss ist. Mit einem schweren Seufzen steige ich in meinen Truck. Als ich aussteige, um in den Fotoshop zu gehen, kommt das erste Mal an diesem Tag gute Laune bei mir auf, denn Wolken ziehen auf. Edward, ich komme.

Ben beginnt auch gerade seinen Dienst, als ich an einem der Computer meine Bilder öffne und die Besten zum entwickeln raussuche. Und da kommen einige zusammen. Ben schaut mir interessiert über die Schulter.

„Wow. Bells. Du hast echt Talent. Daraus musst du was machen", pflichte er mir bei.

Tatsächlich habe ich vor, etwas in dieser Richtung zu studieren. Ich erzähle Ben ein wenig zu den Bildern. Im Laden war eh nichts los. Deshalb macht sich Ben auch sofort daran, meine Bilder zu entwickeln. Ich warte so lange. Eigentlich der beste Zeitpunkt, um Edward zu fragen, wann wir uns sehen können.

Als ich mein Handy schnappen will und es nicht finde, fällt mir ein, dass es noch im Truck liegt.

„Bin kurz draußen", rufe ich Ben zu.

Ich will gerade die Tür öffnen, als ich von weitem etwas blitzen sehe. Von dem Fotoshop, bis zum, vor einigen Wochen neu eröffneten Kino, sind es etwa 200 Meter. Dennoch erkenne ich Edwards Volvo und Emmetts Jeep. Meine Vampire steigen gerade aus. Aber nicht nur sie.

Auf der Beifahrerseite, wo Edward die Tür aufhält, steigt eine wunderschöne, blonde Frau aus. Die zwei anderen Frauen, die aus Emmetts Jeep aussteigen, fallen mir dabei kaum auf, denn was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und mir einen Stich versetzte, war, wie Edward seinen Arm um die Frau legt und ins Kino führt. Die Hand der Frau liegt dabei sehr nah an Edwards Po.

Was mich aber am meisten stört und besorgt, war Edwards fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck. Und ich dachte, er vermisst mich. Zumindest hat er es mir doch immer wieder geschrieben. Was ich ihm natürlich glaubte. Ich würde ihm alles glauben, schließlich hat er mich noch nie belogen.

Alles schreit danach, dass dies einfach nur ein schlimmer Albtraum ist. Aber der kalte Regen, der plötzlich einsetzt, schmerzt in meinem Gesicht, nachdem ich vor die Tür gegangen war. Aber nicht so sehr, wie der Schmerz in meiner Brust.

Edward und die Frau verschwinden ins Kino, wie auch die anderen beiden Frauen, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper. Nur Alice kann ich nicht mehr sehen.

Ich drehe mich erschrocken um, als ich jemanden hinter mir spürte. Dort steht Alice.

„Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht."

„Ach nein?", weiche ich ihrem Blick aus. Ich kann einfach nicht in ihre Augen schauen.

Sie soll nicht sehen, dass ich den Tränen nahe bin. Doch Alice wäre nicht Alice, wenn sie mich damit einfach in Ruhe lassen würde. Sie zieht mich unters kleine Dach des Shops und sieht mich eindringend an.

„Bella. Egal was da jetzt durch deinen Kopf geht", klopft sie darauf.

„Edward liebt dich und würde nie so etwas tun. Tanya bestand darauf, nochmal ins Kino zu gehen. Und danach werden sie zurück nach Alaska gehen."

Ich kann nur ihren Worten nicht so recht glauben. Mag ja sein, dass Tanya darauf bestand, aber warum wirkte Edward dann so glücklich, als er sie umarmte? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach nebeneinander gehen, ohne wie ein verliebtes Pärchen zu wirken?

„Ich muss los, sonst merken sie etwas. Aber vergiss nicht, dass Edward nur dich liebt", ruft sie, als sie schon halb über die Straße war.

Edward liebt mich. Edward liebt mich. Edward liebt mich. Edward liebt mich. Edward liebt mich. Das versuche ich mir zumindest die ganze Zeit einzureden, als ich mit meinen Bildern wieder nach Hause fahre.

Natürlich hatte auch Ben, Edward mit Tanya gesehen und fragte mich, ob Edward mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich schnappte nur meine Bilder und suchte das Weite.

Was glaubte Alice, würde ich wohl über Edward und Tanya denken, wenn schon andere glaubten, Edward wäre mit ihr zusammen und hätte mit mir Schluss gemacht. Was war wohl in den letzten drei Tagen geschehen? Sind sie da auch so innig durch die Stadt gelaufen?

Renée ist beschäftigt, als ich nach Hause komme. So kann ich ihr wenigstens aus dem Weg gehen und gleich auf mein Zimmer, wo ich mich auf mein Bett werfe. Gleichzeitig fliegt mein Handy aus meiner Jackentasche. Ich hatte noch gar nicht wieder drauf geschaut.

Ich hebe es schnell auf, lege mich aber wieder in mein Bett. Tatsächlich erwartet mich dort schon eine SMS von Edward, die ich bekommen haben muss, als ich im Shop war.

_Bella, Liebes. Ein Tag länger müssen wir noch warten. Tanya, Irina und Kate wollen unbedingt noch mal ein Kino besuchen. Doch dann werden sie uns für lange Zeit in Ruhe lassen, damit wir keinen Ärger bekommen. Ich besuche dich heute Abend. In Liebe, Edward._

In Liebe? Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, kommen Zweifel in mir auf, ob Edward und ich wirklich füreinander bestimmt sind. Was, wenn ich doch nicht in ihre Welt passe? Gegen Tanya hätte ich doch nie eine Chance.

Was, wenn er sich wirklich wohler mit ihr fühlte? Was, wenn ich nur ein störendes Anhängsel war?

„Klopf, klopf", höre ich Renée an der Tür.

Sie kommt hinein, mit einem Tablett, was sie auf meinem Schreibtisch abstellt und setzt sich neben mich.

„Ach Schatz. Du vermisst Edward, nicht? Esme hat mich angerufen, dass ihr Besuch noch einen Tag länger bleiben würde."

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Was mich wiederum weiter runterzieht. Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt um Rat fragen, damit sie sagen könnte, dass ich mir alles nur einbilde, Edward möge diesen Vampir. Das sie es wirklich nur zur Tarnung machen. Doch meine Mutter war noch immer ahnungslos, was um sie herum geschieht.

Ich umarme sie, als hätte ich sie ewig nicht gesehen. Sie wiegt mich hin und her, während sie mir über den Rücken streicht. Ich denke, sie weiß, dass ich nicht nur so fertig war, weil ich Edward vermisse. Aber sie sagt nichts, küsst mich auf die Stirn und lässt mich allein.

Um mich abzulenken, stürze ich mich in meine Hausaufgaben, auch wenn ich immer wieder zu Edward abschweife. Als ich fertig bin checke ich mein E-Mail-Postfach, welches leer ist und mich noch weiter runterzieht. Darum dusche ich, nehme ein paar Happen von dem Sandwich, was mir Renée fertig gemacht hatte und gehe ins Bett. Um 19 Uhr. Charlie ist noch nicht mal vom Dienst zurück. Aber ich will nur noch vor meinem Selbstmitleid fliehen.

Keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, als ich das nächste Mal aufwache. Es ist jedenfalls stockduster draußen und das Haus so still, wie nie. Ich sehe zu meinem Wecker, der mir anzeigt, dass es 3 Uhr früh ist. Und ich bin hellwach.

„Isabella", fliege ich vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett, als ich eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel meines Zimmers höre.

Mit zittriger Hand mache ich meine Nachttischlampe an und entdeckte Edward auf meinem Schaukelstuhl. Ich habe seine Stimme nicht erkannt, denn sie klang so rau. Sein Blick macht mir Angst, denn seine Lippen sind zu einer grimmigen Linie gezogen, seine Augen nur Schlitze, wo ich dennoch die pechschwarzen Pupillen sehen kann.

Was ist los mit ihm? Hat er etwa seinen Durst nicht im Griff? Oh Gott, er würde doch nicht?

Und zum ersten Mal, seit wir zusammen sind, bekomme ich Angst, als er aufsteht und zu mir ans Bett kommt. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu und ich denke gleich zu hyperventilieren.

Er würde mich doch nicht anfallen? Würde sich Alice Vision doch nicht bewahrheiten?

TBC

**A/N:**

Hallöchen…

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mit etwas die Ideen fehlten, deswegen ist DAS rausgekommen.. ;D Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, und bevor ihr auf die wildesten Gedanken kommt, wartet das nächste Kapitel ab. ;D Aus Edwards Sicht, wird sich dann, hoffentlich, alles aufklären… hehe

Werde auch erst dieses Kapitel schreiben, bevor ich mich wieder meiner anderen FF widme…

Habt vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews.. War ja aller Hand… Hab mich sehr gefreut…

LG Sam


	23. Missverständnisse

**A/N:**_Danke ihr Beiden, für eure Reviews. Es geht endlich weiter. Auch wenn ihr mich hassen werdet, ist es wieder ein offenes Ende. Aber das ist wichtig, denn ganz so recht, weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich Edward so leicht davon kommen lasse, oder doch._

_Aber erstmal werde ich an der ‚Helden das Alltags' schreiben. Also zwei, drei Wochen wird es schon dauern, bis ein neues Kapitel erscheint._

_LG Sam_

**Missverständnisse**

**Edwards POV**

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Gerade in einer Zeit, wo meine Familie, wo ich, nicht glücklicher und losgelöster sein können. Selbst Rosalie konnte endlich Frieden schließen. Und ich bin so richtig verliebt. Bella bedeutet mir mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Noch nie habe ich für jemanden so empfunden, wie für Bella Swan. Sie hat mich wiederbelebt. Und ich werde ihr täglich zeigen, wie dankbar ich ihr dafür bin. Doch nun muss ich tatsächlich so tun, als würde ich sie nicht kennen.

Schnell fahre ich in ein Hotel, um zu duschen. Vorher hab ich mir neue Kleidung besorgt, welche Alice sicher nicht gefallen wird. Aber in Forks gibt es nichts Besseres und ich denke, dass Alice darüber wegsehen wird. Priorität ist es, Bella und ihre Familie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Ihr Geruch, ihr lieblicher, betäubender Duft, ist etwas, was ich sehr an ihr liebe, was ich brauche. Doch gerade das kann uns zum Verhängnis werden. Weshalb ich mich, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehren möchte, davon befreien muss.

Als ich zu unserem Haus fahre, rede ich mir immer wieder ein, dass es für einen guten Zweck ist, nur für Bellas Sicherheit. Ich werde sie aber auch vermissen, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden nach L.A. fliegen wird.

Im Haus wirkt es recht still. Zumindest dafür, dass sich dort gerade elf Vampire aufhielten. Ich erhasche Alice Gedanken, sie versichert mir panisch zwar, dass sie in rechter Zeit das Haus ‚desinfiziert' hatten und die Denalis bisher keinen Verdacht schöpften.

_Deine Ausrede, warum du nicht hier warst, ist, weil du mal wieder die Nase voll davon hattest, wie Emmett und Rosalie sich austobten. Sorry, mir kam nichts Besseres in den Sinn. Pass bloß vor Tanya auf._

Daraufhin zeigt sie mir ihre Gedanken, in denen Tanya und der Rest ihres Zirkels ankamen und Tanya, noch bevor sie meine Eltern begrüßte, nach mir fragte. Alice nahm ganz genau den Blick von Tanya auf, als sie meinen Namen sagte.

Ich wusste, das würde ein Problem werden, denn Tanya hatte schon immer ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Und ich machte es nicht besser, als ich ihr vor vielen Jahren, als wir noch keinen Ärger mit den Volturi hatten, in einem Akt des Selbstzweifel je einen passenden Seelenverwandten zu finden, Tanya Hoffnungen machte, in dem wir alleine jagen gingen und wir uns auch küssten. Allerdings passierte nicht mehr, da ich nicht konnte. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Aber dieses Fünkchen Hoffnung versuchte sie jedes Mal, sobald wir uns sahen, zu entflammen.

Und wenn ich mir so gerade ihre Gedanken betrachte, wird es kein leichtes Unterfangen. Nur der Gedanke an Bella wird mich diese ganze Sache durchstehen lassen.

Kaum betrete ich das Haus, kommt mir Tanya schon entgegen geflogen, in meine Arme. Während sie mich umarmt, schaue ich ihr über die Schulter und in die Gesichter meiner Familie. Allesamt mit mitfühlenden Blicken. Einzig Rosalie sieht mich mörderisch an. Und wenn ich nicht ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, hätte ich gedacht, sie möchte mich töten. Aber es ist die Frau in meinen Armen, der die Mordgedanken gelten.

Rosalie hat es sich längst zur Aufgabe gemacht, für Bella so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester zu sein. Sie beschützen zu wollen, ist fast genauso groß, wie bei mir. Und diese ‚Geschwisterliebe' wurde natürlich nochmal stärker gebunden, nachdem, was Bella für Rose getan hat. Wir alle sind ihr dafür sehr dankbar.

„Edward. Was hab ich dich vermisst", höre ich die blonde Vampirin seufzen, als sie ihr Gesicht in meine Schulter vergräbt.

„Tanya", sage ich nur kalt und löse mich von ihr.

„Findest du nicht, es wäre von mir unhöflich, nicht auch den Rest deiner Gefährten zu begrüßen?", versuche ich nett zu lächeln, merke aber, dass es eher einer schlechten Grimasse gleicht.

Tanya hängt sich an meinen Arm, während wir auf die anderen zu gehen. Kate lächelt mir entschuldigend zu, als sie mich begrüßen will. Ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen, als ich in ihren Gedanken sehe was sie vor hat. Sie streckt mir die Hand aus, berührt dann aber Tanya, die einen Satz zurück macht, als sie ein Stromschlag von Kate durchfährt.

„Hey", schimpft Tanya.

„Ups. Aber ich möchte Edward auch begrüßen", sagt sie und umarmt mich.

_Entschuldige meine Schwester. Sie hat dich wirklich vermisst. Wir alle haben euch vermisst. Ich versuche es so erträglich wie möglich zu machen_, zwinkert sie mir zu, als sie sich von mir löst.

Kate und ich sind gute Freunde. Sie war schon damals meine Verbündete, als alle wollten, dass ich Tanya eine Chance geben sollte. Nur Kate verstand, dass Tanya nicht die Richtige war. Jetzt merkte ich erst, wie sehr ich sie tatsächlich vermisste.

Als ich auch den Rest des Zirkels begrüße, verflucht Tanya in ihren Gedanken ihre Schwester. Irina, Kate und Tanya waren sehr eng miteinander verbunden, aber wenn es um mich ging, schieden sich die Geister. Während Tanya, unschwer zu erkennen, noch immer in mich verliebt ist, ist Kate diejenige, die weiß, dass ich Tanya nichts entgegen bringen könnte außer Freundschaft. Und Irina? Sie konnte nie verstehen, warum Tanya ausgerechnet mich mochte, wo ich doch auf ewig ein ‚kleiner Junge' sein würde.

Sie akzeptiert mich, heißt aber nicht, dass sie mich mag. Carmen und Eleazar sind dagegen neutral. Versuchen sich raus zu halten. Auch wenn sie mein Unbehagen gegenüber Tanya sehr wohl mitbekamen.

Ich bin nur froh, dass meine Familie es aufgegeben hat, mich mit Tanya verkuppeln zu wollen. Sie hatten verstanden, dass Tanya nicht DIE war. Und jetzt, wo ich Bella gefunden habe, sind alle froh, mich damals nicht mehr gedrängt zu haben.

Als ich mich auf die leere Zweiercouch setze, macht es Tanya sich auf meinem Schoß gemütlich. Allerdings schiebe ich sie auf den Platz neben mich. Ich denke, ich werde nicht drum herum kommen ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Mal wieder. Sonst halte ich ihren ständigen Avancen nicht stand. Allerdings meine ich nicht damit, dass sie mich rumkriegen würde. Nie im Leben. Aber ich müsste flüchten und das würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen.

„Wie lange habt ihr vor zu bleiben?", fragt Carlisle, nachdem Tanya, wenn auch etwas verärgert, akzeptierte, nicht auf meinem Schoss zu sitzen, legte aber dennoch ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Wir dachten so um die drei Tage, um die letzten Jahre aufzuholen. Es ist sicher einiges geschehen. Wir wollen aber natürlich nicht die Volturi auf dumme Gedanken kommen lassen. Natürlich würden wir gerne länger als ein paar Tage bleiben, aber Aro ist ein gewiefter Mann. Allerdings wollten wir uns dennoch nicht nehmen lassen, unsere Freunde zu besuchen."

Ich kann allerdings in Eleazars Gedanken sehen, dass vor allem Tanya der Grund war, diese Reise anzutreten. Ihm wäre ein Telefonat lieber gewesen, mit Carlisle die letzten Jahre auszuwerten. Er weiß, wozu die Volturi fähig sind. War er einst selbst Teil der Volturi.

Doch hätte die Familie nicht zu diesem Besuch eingewilligt, hätte sich Tanya alleine auf den Weg gemacht. Und sie wissen, wozu Tanya fähig war. Auch wenn sie die Anführerin des Zirkels war, wurde sie, wenn es um mich ging, unvernünftig und würde selbst das Leben der anderen riskieren. Und das wollten sie nicht zulassen und begleiteten sie.

In der Hinsicht konnte ich natürlich froh darüber sein, denn zum einen, weiß ich, dass mir Kate und auch Carmen helfen würden, falls Tanya es einfach nicht verstehen würde, das wir nicht zusammen gehören. Und zum anderen würde sie Tanya aufhalten, würde sie zu weit gehen.

Im Stillen hoffte ich ja noch, dass es erst gar nicht so weit kommen würde. Denn eigentlich ist Tanya eine sehr umgängliche Person. Sie kann eine gute Freundin sein, ist eine herzliche Schwester, die sich für alle Belange ihrer Familie, auch wenn sie sich eher selten so bezeichnete, einsetzte.

Deswegen plädierte ich auf ihren Verstand und hoffte, ich kann ihr endlich verdeutlichen, dass wir nicht füreinander geschaffen sind.

Wie gerne würde ich ihr sagen, zeigen, dass ich längst meine Seelenverwandte gefunden habe. Dass einzig Bella die Frau ist, die mich küssen darf, mich streicheln darf und auf meinem Schoß sitzen darf. Dieses Privileg gehört nur ihr. So wäre es natürlich am einfachsten, aber so wäre es auch am gefährlichsten, für unsere menschlichen Freunde, wie auch für uns.

Die ganze Nacht über holen wie die Zeit auf. Tanya versucht dabei, mir immer wieder näher zu kommen, doch ich stoße sie immer wieder sanft beiseite. Irgendwann habe ich genug und stehe auf. Wie zum Schutz stelle ich mich hinter meine Eltern.

_Du schaffst das schon, meine Junge_, lässt mich Carlisle wissen. Er war zwar erfreut, seinen alten Freund mal wieder zutreffen, aber sicher nicht mit diesen Umständen.

Die Sonne ist längst wieder aufgegangen, wenn auch hinter dichten Wolken versteckt, als wir noch immer im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Zumindest die Anderen. Ich stand die ganze Nacht hinter Carlisle und versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, wie Tanya schmollte.

Plötzlich piept mein Handy. Es konnte eigentlich nur eine SMS von Bella sein.

Ich drehe den anderen den Rücken zu, um nicht die Emotionen in meinem Gesicht zu offenbaren. Denn natürlich treibt der Gedanke an Bella ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

_Hi, Liebster. Sind gut angekommen, das Wetter ist toll. Dennoch fehlst du mir schon jetzt. Ich hoffe, bei euch ist alles gut. Liebe dich. Bella._

Sie kann gar nicht wissen, welch Energie sie mir durch diese kleine SMS verleiht. Ich weiß, es wird nicht leicht mit Tanya, aber mit dem Gedanken an Bella, wird es schon viel einfacher.

_Meine Bella. Ich wünsche dir schöne Tage. Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Außer natürlich an mich, wenn wir uns in ein paar Tagen wiedersehen. Liebe dich. Edward._

Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich mich so weit gefasst habe, mich wieder umzudrehen. Auf den Gesichtern meiner Familie blitzt ein verräterisches Grinsen. Irina, Eleazar und Carmen wundern sich nur, wer mir da geschrieben hat. Kate allerdings ahnt etwas. Sie kennt mich gut. Tanyas Gedanken zeigen mir, dass sie auch überlegt, wer mir da schrieb. Ob es tatsächlich eine andere Frau war. Aber sofort schlägt sie die Gedanken wieder um und plant, wie wir zusammen kommen könnten.

Gerade, als ich mir Tanya schnappen wollte, fällt mir Alice ins Wort.

„Lasst uns jagen gehen", springt sie auf.

Erst sehe ich sie wütend an, bis sie mir eine Vision zeigt, die sie gerade bekommen hatte, als ich Bella schrieb. _In der Vision erkläre ich Tanya, dass ich keine Gefühle für sie empfinde, außer Freundschaft. Als sie sich dann mir dennoch an den Hals wirft, raste ich aus und schiebe sie unsanft von mir. Dabei bricht mein ganzes CD-Regal zusammen._

Aber nicht das ist es, was Alice und mich schockt und ich die Jagdidee gar nicht mehr so schlimm empfinde.

„_Verdammt, Tanya. Ich liebe Bella. Und nicht dich. Versteh das doch endlich. Du könntest mir nie ihre Wärme geben, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit."_

„_Ein Mensch, Edward? Tatsächlich? Ausgerechnet du?"_

_Tanya hatte dabei sogar ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, aber in den Gedanken möchte sie diesen Menschen so schnell wie möglich beseitigen. Ein leichtes für sie._

Weshalb ich natürlich dem Jagen nichts entgegen bringen kann. Eher dankbar, denn es gibt mir Zeit nachzudenken, wie ich Tanya am besten von mir abbringen kann, ohne einen Wutausbruch zu bekommen und zu verraten, dass ich unsterblich in Bella Swan, dem wunderschönsten und warmherzigsten Menschen der Welt, verliebt bin und mich nichts und niemand davon abbringen könnte.

Die Jagd wird tatsächlich noch ein Spaß, da wir einen kleinen Wettkampf veranstalten. Dabei stellen sich viele verschiedene Vorlieben auf. Jeder weiß, dass Emmett die Bären mag, während ich es zu gerne mit den Wildkatzen aufnehme. Tanya konnte das Tier gar nicht groß genug sein und erlegt einen Elch nach dem anderen.

Aber keiner von uns gewinnt. Kate macht das Rennen. Die zierliche, graziöse Blondine ist mir eine Wildkatze und einen Elch voraus.

Als wir nach Hause kommen, brüllt mich Alice regelrecht in Gedanken an, schnellstens mein Handy aufzusuchen, welches ich vor unserer Jagd in meinem Zimmer zurück ließ. Ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich erkenne, eine SMS von Bella bekommen zu haben. Und das schon vor Stunden.

Schnell schreibe ich ihr zurück, in der Hoffnung, sie sei noch wach. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie sie noch gelesen hat, da nichts zurückkommt.

Später kommt Tanya auf die Idee, dass wir nach Port Angeles fahren, um in einem Club etwas zu feiern. Eigentlich will ich abwinken, da ich keine Lust habe zu feiern, wenn meine Freundin nicht bei mir ist. Aber wie soll es anders sein, bekommt Alice in dem Moment, als ich mich entschieden habe nicht mitzukommen, eine Vision, in der zwar die anderen mit Tanya gehen, sie aber ihr eigenes Ding macht und sich einem Menschen an den Hals wirft, der keine Chance hat, sich gegen sie zu wehren. Das allein ist schon schlimm genug, da wir um die Vergangenheit der Denalis wissen. Aber Tanya wird im Eifer des Gefechts den Mann umbringen. Etwas, was nur unnütze Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, weshalb ich mich umstimmen lasse und die anderen begleite.

_Denk immer daran, dass es für Bella ist. Denk an sie und du stehst die Tage schon durch, _pflichtet mir Alice immer wieder bei.

Sie mag zwar nicht Jaspers Fähigkeit haben, kennt mich aber mit am besten und weiß, wie sehr ich leide.

Die Nacht verläuft, wie ich es geahnt habe. Die Männer in dem Club schmachten Rose, Alice, Irina, Kate und Tanya hinterher, während sich einige Frauen an mich und meine Brüder schmeißen. Es dauert nicht lange, dass Emmett und Jasper sich ihre Frauen schnappen und allen zeigen, wie sie zusammen gehören.

Kate und Irina halten sich für mich überraschend zurück. Bis ich in ihren Gedanken sehe, was sie zurück hält. Kate ist doch tatsächlich mit einem anderen Vampir liiert, genau wie Irina. Beide mit Nomaden, die durch die Welt reisen. Während Kates Beziehung mit einem gewissen Garrett wohl schon etwas ernster war, schließlich brachte sie ihm zum ‚Vegetarismus', ist Irinas Beziehung zu Laurant eher etwas sporadisch. Dennoch gefällt ihr der Gedanke nicht, sich an andere Männer zu schmeißen. Zumal ihnen der Schock von damals, als die Volturi sie bestraften, tief in Erinnerung ist.

Tanya hingegen genießt die Aufmerksamkeit. Und für einen Moment kann ich unnötigerweise durchatmen, allerdings wiedermal nur, als ihre Gedanken ihr wahres Zeil verraten. Manchmal vergisst sie wohl noch immer, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann. Oder sie macht es mit Absicht.

Ihr Plan ist es jedenfalls, mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Dabei erreicht sie nur das Gegenteil. Was sie nach einigen Minuten selbst bemerkt und kommt auf mich zugetanzt, während ich an der Bar lehne und so tue, als würde ich an meinem Drink nippen.

„Hi, Edward", haucht sie in mein Ohr.

„Tanya", sage ich gelangweilt, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es irgendwann einfach aufgeben. Aber ich bin ein Narr, daran zu glauben.

Ihre Hände wandern an meine Hüfte, doch ich nehme sie und lege sie an ihren Körper.

„Komm schon, Edward. Du wirst mir doch wohl einen Tanz gewähren", zwinkert sie mir zu.

„Diesen einen. Und dann müssen wir reden, Tanya", sage ich ernst und lasse mich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

Sie ist zufrieden mit dem, was ich ihr gebe, macht sich aber auch ihre Gedanken, worüber ich mit ihr reden will. Doch sie schiebt es beiseite und genießt den Moment.

Tatsächlich wird aus einem Song mehrere, denn es fängt an, mir Spaß zu machen, auch wenn ich mir besorgte Blicke und Gedanken meiner Geschwister einfange. Ich winke ihnen nur ab und deute ihnen, etwas Spaß zu haben, nicht mehr.

Es ist ja auch nichts dabei. Nachdem Tanya es einige Mal versucht, sich an mich zu schmiegen und ich sie immer wieder abwiegele, lenkt sie ein und wir tanzen einfach ein wenig. Ohne wie ein Paar zu wirken. Das würde ich auch nie zulassen. Denn die einzige Frau, mit der ich wie ein Paar wirken möchte, ist Bella. Und da soll es nicht nur so wirken, wir seien zusammen.

Wenn ich mit Bella durch die Straße gehe, kann ich es nie offensichtlich genug zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind. Dass sie nur mir gehört.

Kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht machen wir uns wieder zurück nach Forks. Ich bitte Tanya an, mir zu folgen, damit ich ihr endlich sagen kann, dass ich nicht mehr für sie empfinden kann, als nur Freundschaft.

Ich führe sie in Esmes Garten, der nun in der aufgehenden Sonne zum richtigen Glanz erstrahlt. Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank. Tanya versucht gleich wieder näher an mich zu rutschen, doch ich stoppe sie.

Sie schaut mich an, mit einem Blick, der mich schon allein, ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen, wissen lässt, dass sie noch immer nicht aufgegeben hat. Im Gegenteil. Sie schaut mich verliebt an. Ich muss dem ein Ende machen.

„Du bist so wunderschön", haucht sie plötzlich, als ich die Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht spüre.

Sie will mir an die Wange fassen. Sicher eine schöne Geste, wenn sie von Bella kommen würde. Aber so spüre ich nur, dass es falsch ist, mehr nicht. Darum packte ich ihre Hand, bevor sie mich berühren kann und lege ihre Hand zurück in ihren Schoß.

„Tanya", versuche ich so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest", deute ich auf meinen Kopf.

Ja, sie ist in mich verliebt, aber das ist vor allem verbunden mit jeder Menge Lust. Ich sollte ja eigentlich geschmeichelt sein, dass sie mich begehrt, meinen Körper anziehend findet. Aber die einzige Reaktion, die sich bei mir einstellt, ist Ekel, verbunden mit einer großen Portion schlechtem Gewissen. Denn Bella habe ich gewiss nicht vergessen. Sie ist die Person, die mich das durchstehen lässt.

Tanya grinst schelmisch, ist aber kein bisschen Verlegen, während Bella längst errötet wäre. Bei diesem Gedanken, an ihre roten Wangen, muss ich lächeln. Tanya interpretiert das natürlich falsch und glaubt, mir gefallen ihre Gedanken. Weshalb ich ihre Hand erneut von meinem Gesicht nehmen muss.

„Ich kann das nicht, Tanya. Du bist eine Freundin, ja. Aber mehr nicht. Ich kann für dich keine Gefühle entwickeln, die nicht da sind", versuche ich mich rauszureden. Sie muss, und darf es vor allem nicht wissen, dass meine Gefühle nun mal ganz allein Bella gehören.

„Wir kennen uns schon so viele Jahre, aber nie könnte ich mehr für dich empfinden als…"

„…Freundschaft", beendet sie meinen Satz.

„Aber was war mit der Zeit, damals, als wir uns küssten. Ich dachte, du magst mich", hört man, dass sie enttäuscht ist.

„Ich war einsam und suchte Trost. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das damals ausgenutzt habe und dir damit Hoffnung machte. Aber es geht nicht. Es tut mir leid."

„Und jetzt bist du nicht einsam?", versucht sie den letzten Strohalm zu ziehen.

„Nein. Ich habe meine Familie. Und irgendwann wird sie kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher, aber du bist es nicht", versuche ich weiterhin so einfühlsam wie möglich, auf sie einzugehen.

Es ist nicht leicht, mein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, denn die Richtige habe ich längst getroffen.

Tanyas Gedanken lichten sich langsam. Viel geht durch ihren Kopf. Natürlich überlegt sie, ob ich denn schon jemand kennengelernt habe, aber wiegelt es ab, da keine anderen Gerüche im Haus sind, als die von uns Cullens. Meine Familie hat wirklich einiges geleistet, Bellas Geruch aus dem Haus zu bekommen, schließlich ist sie mittlerweile ein weiteres Familienmitglied und fast jeden Tag bei uns.

„Und du hättest keine Lust mal….", versucht sie mich in ihren Gedanken noch einmal zu bezirzen, wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr zu haben.

Ich sage lachend nein danke.

„Du hast es nicht verdient, so ausgenutzt zu werden. Eines Tages wirst du deine wahre Liebe finden", pflichte ich ihr bei.

Was ich nicht gedacht hätte, ist, dass sie sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden konnte. Sie hat endlich begriffen, dass wir nicht füreinander geschaffen sind, wie sie immer dachte. Und wünscht sich, mal eine Liebe zu finden, wie sie Carmen und Eleazar teilen. Oder wie Esme und Carlisle. Auch wenn der Gedanke an eine sesshafte Tanya kaum vorstellbar ist.

„Aber eine Umarmung unter Freunden ist doch OK, oder?", fragt sie grinsend, wartet aber nicht auf Antwort und tut, was sie vorhat.

Im ersten Moment zucke ich zusammen, aber ihre Gedanken sind frei von weiteren Versuchen, mich zu verführen. Klar, sie ist enttäuscht. Sieht aber ein, dass es keinen Sinn mehr macht.

Wir unterhalten uns danach besser, als wir es je taten. Über alte Zeiten und was wir so die letzten Jahre verpassten.

Als das Wetter forkstypisch umschwingt und ein Gewitter sich breit macht, nutzen wir die Chance für etwas Baseball. Ohne Carlisle, dafür aber mit den Denalis. Mit noch ein wenig mehr Mitspielern ist es gleich ein größerer Spaß. Wie spielen bis in den späten Abend hinein, bis Alice eine Vision bekommt.

_Bella in L.A. auf dem Bett des Ferienhauses. Tränen laufen ihr die Wange hinab, ihr Atem geht hektisch. Sie ist einer Panikattacke nahe. Ihr Handy hat sie an die Brust gehalten im festen Griff ihrer Hände._

Ich Idiot hab mich den ganzen Tag nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Dabei hatten wir ausgemacht, uns viele SMS zu schreiben.

Alice heckt schnell einen Plan aus und lässt ihn mich wissen.

„Entschuldigt, Leute. Aber Alice hatte gerade eine Vision, dass Carlisle meine Hilfe im Krankenhaus benötigt. Wir sehen uns später", und schon rase ich davon.

„Ihr Cullens seid auch Samariter", höre ich noch Tanya von Weitem, genau wie Alices Gedanken, Bella von ihr zu grüßen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten bin ich im Krankenhaus angekommen. Die Blicke der Krankenschwestern bekomme ich nur nebenbei mit und stürme in Carlisles Büro, welcher erschrocken aufspringt.

„Ich muss Bella anrufen, bevor sie eine Panikattacke bekommt", kläre ich ihn nur auf.

Das ist für ihn der Wink zum Gehen, was er auch tut und mich alleine lässt.

Es kommt erst gar kein Freizeichen, da Bella so schnell abnimmt. Alice muss ihr eine SMS geschickt haben. Bellas Atem wirkt auch nicht mehr ganz so hektisch, dennoch bin ich besorgt.

Sie ist besorgt um mich und meine Familie. Ist das zu glauben? Sie dachte, weil ich mich nicht meldete, dass etwas passiert war. Was mein schlechtes Gewissen nur wachsen lässt. Ich habe meinen Spaß, während Bella sich sorgt. Es bedarf einmal tief durchatmen, bevor ich mich beruhigen kann.

Als ich sie aufkläre, wechselt sie schnell das Thema und erzählt mir von einem Geschenk, welches sie für mich hat. Schon witzig. Dafür, dass sie selber keine Geschenke mag, macht sie mir sehr oft welche. Auch wenn ich ihr immer wieder sage, dass ihre Liebe zu mir Geschenk genug ist.

Leider muss ich ihr gestehen, dass wir uns vor Donnerstag nicht sehen werden, da die Denalis, laut Alice, sich erst in der Nacht von Mittwoch zu Donnerstag wieder auf den Weg nach Alaska machen. Für mich bedeutet das noch einen weiteren Tag ohne Bella. Deshalb fällt mir der Abschied von ihr am Telefon auch nicht leicht. Aber es ist schon spät und ich will sie nicht unnötig wachhalten. Vor allem, wo ich sie jetzt beruhigen konnte.

Am frühen Morgen, die Frauen sehen gerade Emmett und Jasper beim Videospielen zu, schreibe ich Bella noch eine SMS, damit sie beruhigt in den Tag gehen kann und sie weiß, dass ich immer an sie denke und sie liebe.

Kaum hatte ich die SMS geschrieben, springt Alice auf und klatscht freudig in die Hände. Das kann bei ihr nur eins bedeuten. Shopping. Und ich und die Jungs werden als Tütenträger ausgenutzt. Irina, Tanya und Kate sind über diese Idee natürlich erfreut.

Für dieses Ereignis wird dann schon mal nach Seattle gefahren. Port Angeles genügt den Ansprüchen der Damen nicht. Wir teilen uns in zwei Fahrzeuge auf. Jasper, Alice, Tanya und ich in meinem Volvo und Emmett, Rose, Kate und Irina fahren im Jeep meines bulligen Bruders, während unsere ‚Eltern' daheim bleiben. Auch wenn die Denali-Schwestern, Carmen und Eleazar nicht als ihre Eltern bezeichneten, sind sie so etwas wie ihre Leitpersonen, denn gerade Eleazar hat jede Menge Erfahrung. Dennoch ist und bleibt Tanya die Anführerin ihres Zirkels.

Was ich später erst erfuhr, ist, dass wir Bella und ihre Eltern nur um eine Stunde in Seattle verpassten, denn die Damen der Schöpfung schafften es wirklich einzukaufen, bis die Läden schlossen. Im letzten Laden wurden die Verkäufer schon langsam genervt. Erst, als Rose und Tanya ihnen schöne Augen machten, konnten sie noch eine halbe Stunde länger shoppen. Hatten dann aber Erbarmen mit den Menschen.

In der Nacht hoffe ich jede Minute, dass die Denalis sich endlich verabschieden würden. Doch es passiert nichts. Auch, als es langsam wieder hell wird. Leider ist Carlisle nicht ganz unschuldig daran, da er sich mit Eleazar so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass er fast zu spät zum Dienst kommt.

Und es nimmt noch schlimmere Ausmaße, als Alice die Vision bekommt, dass heute die Sonne scheinen würde. So viel Sonne gab es lange nicht in Forks. Muss es denn ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Und dann entdeckt Tanya auch noch etwas in der Zeitung. Das neue Kino in Forks zeigt momentan einen Vampirfilm, welchen sich nun Tanya unbedingt ansehen will.

Erst protestiere ich, aber dann sieht sie mich schmollend an und meint, dass wir uns sicher wieder eine sehr lange Zeit nicht sehen würden. Womit sie sicherlich und hoffentlich recht behalten wird. So kann ich ihr den Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

Die Enttäuschung von Bella, dass wir uns nicht in der Schule sehen würden, macht sich in einer kurzen SMS bemerkbar.

_Blöde Sonne._

Mehr schrieb sie nicht.

„Mit wem schreibst du da?", fragt mich Tanya plötzlich.

„Niemanden", schießt es untypisch aus mir heraus.

„Surfe nur im Internet", rede ich mich raus und nehme mir vor, nun besser aufzupassen und das Handy am besten auf meinem Zimmer zu lassen.

Bella wird während der Schule eh nicht auf ihr Handy sehen. Vermutlich liegt es in ihrem rostigen Truck.

Wir entscheiden uns für eine Nachmittagverstellung. Tanya verspricht uns, dann auch wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Will sie doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Und das würde sie, wenn man sie öfter in Forks sehen würde.

Gerade, als wir uns auf den Weg machen wollen, deutet mir Alice, Bella besser noch eine SMS zu schreiben. Das tue ich und schreibe ihr, wie sehr ich mich freue, sie heute Abend endlich zu sehen. Und sie zu berühren. Sie zu küssen.

Aber auch nach einer halben Stunde kommt nichts zurück.

Am Kino angekommen, steigt meine Freude, bald wieder Bella in meinen Armen zu haben, deshalb macht es mir ausnahmsweise nichts aus, als Tanya meine Hüfte umfasst und ich es ihr nachmache. Dabei rutscht ihre Hand bedrohlich nah nach unten, weshalb ich sie anknurre, es zu lassen.

„Ups", kommt es nur kichernd von ihr, als wir die Tickets kaufen.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis mir auffällt, dass Alice fehlt. Erst, als ich Jasper alleine neben mir stehen sehe. Und ihn alleine trifft man selten an. Aber bevor ich fragen kann, kommt die Gesuchte angebraust.

Was mich beunruhigt, ist, dass sie die deutsche Nationalhymne auf Russisch rückwärts in ihren Gedanken singt, was mir sagt, sie verbirgt etwas. Ich versuche ihr mit einem Blick zu deuten, sich zu erklären, woraufhin sie nur ein _später _denktund auf die Denalis Geschwister deutet.

Ich bekomme keine Minute des pathetischen Vampirfilms mit. Nur das Lachen der Vampire im Saal, in den Momenten, wo die Menschen anfangen zu kreischen. Hingegen mache ich mir alleine Gedanken, was es mit Alice Abwesenheit auf sich hatte. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass es etwas mit Bella zu hat und der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nicht zurück gemeldet hat. Das tut sie doch sonst immer. Aber ich tat es eigentlich auch immer. Nur in den letzten Tagen war ich sehr nachlässlich. Was Bella wohl dabei durch den Kopf ging?

Die Verabschiedung der Denalis passiert bei mir eher halbherzig, da meine Gedanken nur Bella gelten. Tanya spielt zwar die Beleidigte, schiebt es aber darauf, dass ich traurig sei, dass sie geht. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was mich stattdessen beschäftigt.

Irina, Tanya, Carmen und Eleazar sind schon aus der Tür, und außer Hörweite, als Kate auf mich zu kommt, um sich zu verabschieden. Ihr Grinsen sieht gefährlich aus. Ihre Gedanken aber noch mehr.

„Die Anderen magst du getäuscht haben. Mir ist schleierhaft, wie Tanya es nicht gemerkt hat, aber ich schiebe es mal auf die Enttäuschung, dich endgültig verloren zu haben. Aber ich kenne den leidenden Blick eines Mannes, der sein Mädchen vermisst", zwinkert sie mir zu und in ihren Gedanken sehe ich sie mein Gesicht vergleichen, mit dem von Garrett bei einem Telefongespräch via Internet.

„Egal, wer sie ist, du scheint sie wie einen Schatz hüten zu wollen. Deshalb bleibt es mein Geheimnis und wünsche dir Alles Gute, mein Freund", küsst sie mich auf die Wange und verschwindet im Wald.

Für einen Moment bin ich geschockt, bis sich meine kleine Schwester vor mich aufbaut, ihre Arme vor die Brust verschränkt. Ihre grimmige Miene verheißt mir nichts Gutes.

„Du warst in den letzten Tagen ein schäbiger Freund", schimpft sie.

Jasper stellt sich fragend hinter sie und streicht ihr liebevoll über die Arme, da er ihren Ärger spürt. Und Alice Emotionen empfindet er durch ihre Seelenverwandtschaft noch viel intensiver als unsere.

Auch der Rest der Familie gesellt sich zu uns, verwundert über Alice Worte.

„Ich weiß, es war nicht leicht, Tanya in Schach zu halten, aber du bist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Edward. Mich wundert es, dass du sie nicht mal bemerkt hast…"

Und dann lässt mich Alice in ihre Gedanken blicken, als wir alle lachend aus den Autos gestiegen sind, Tanya mich umarmt. Aber das ist nicht, was Alice mir zeigen will. Es ist ihr Blick, den sie von uns, bis über die Straße schweifen lässt. Bis zum Fotoladen, vor dem Bella steht, mit einem geschockten, aber vor allem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie hat uns gesehen…", höre ich kaum meine Stimme.

„Nicht nur das, Edward", sagt sie, während die Anderen noch immer nicht wissen, worum es geht.

„Sie zweifelt. An sich. An dir. An eurer Beziehung. Ich habe wirklich Angst, dass meine Vision sich nicht erfüllen wird, die vom College. Denn ich sehe sie nicht mehr. Edward, du musst es richten. Ich kann Bella nicht verlieren", ist sie den Tränen nah.

Den Anderen dämmert es nun, worum es geht, weshalb Rosalie mich mörderisch ansieht. Emmett nicht weniger. Esme wird von Carlisle gehalten, denn sie befürchtet eine Tochter und eine Freundin zu verlieren. Und das nur durch eine dumme Umarmung, die nichts bedeutete? Doch, sie bedeutete etwas, und zwar meine Freude Bella wieder zu sehen.

Aber wie würde ich wohl reagieren, wenn Bella einen anderen Jungen umarmen würde? Mir reichten doch schon die Blicke in der Schule und die Gedanken, um verärgert zu werden. Wütend.

Was muss Bella gedacht haben, als Bella mich mit Tanya sah und dann noch, als ich sie umarme und lache. Verdammt.

„Beruhige dich, Edward", bekomme ich gar nicht mit, wie sich meine Fäuste ballen und mein Körper bebt.

Sofort spüre ich Jaspers Kraft auf mich wirken und kriege mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

„Ich muss zu ihr", will ich gerade loslaufen, doch Alice hält mich auf.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Noch nicht, denn im Moment weint sie sich bei ihrer Mutter aus, die denkt, dass Bella dich nur vermisst", lacht Alice höhnisch.

Es versetzt mir einen Stich, zu wissen, wie sehr ich Bella verletzt haben muss, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Dabei habe ich es doch immer als mein persönliches Gebot gesehen, Bella jeden Tag glücklich zu machen. Doch nun habe ich das Gegenteil geschaffen. Sie jeden Tag etwas unglücklicher gemacht.

Die Gedanken an meine Familie machen es mir schwer, einen eigenen Gedanken zu fassen. Sie sind enttäuscht, wissen aber auch, dass es nicht leicht war, mir Tanya vom Hals zu schaffen, ohne sie zu sehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sie misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Denn eins weiß Tanya. Ich würde eine Frau, sei es auch ein Vampir, nie zu hart anpacken, oder zu widere Worte benutzen. Dafür hat mich die Erziehung meiner Mutter, zu meiner Menschenzeit, zu sehr geprägt.

Aber das alles kommt jetzt nicht an mich heran. Alles was zählt ist nur noch Bella.

Ich höre nicht auf Alice und mache mich auf, Richtung Swan Haus, auch wenn Alice mir protestierend hinterher ruft. Das ist mir egal, ich muss zu Bella.

Noch bevor ich das Haus erreiche, steigt mir der typische Duft der Swans entgegen. Es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wie sehr sich Charlies, Renées und Bellas Geruch gleicht. Allerdings ist Bellas Duft der süßeste und begehrendste für mich. So merke ich auch, dass Charlie noch nicht zu Hause ist.

Als ich unter ihrem Fenster stehe und ihr Schluchzen höre, möchte ich mir eigenhändig an die Kehle gehen. Aber das würde mir nicht den Schmerz bringen, den ich erleide, als ich Bellas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sehe, nachdem Renée aus ihrem Zimmer geht. Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Baum begeben, von dem aus ich Bella schon einige Male beobachtete. Versteckt in der Dunkelheit.

Ich möchte durchs Fenster springen, sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr den Schmerz rauben. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass es der richtige Moment ist. Bella ist zu niedergeschlagen und traurig. Und sicher auch wütend.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, macht sie ihre Hausaufgaben, geht kurz ins Internet und geht dann duschen. Ich dachte, nachdem sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer kommt, dass sie nach unten zu ihren Mutter gehen wird, doch stattdessen nimmt sie nur einen Happen von dem Essen, welches Renée gebracht hatte. Sie löscht das Licht und vergräbt sich in ihrem Bett.

Das Gefühl, als würden hunderte Vampire in meine Haut beißen, durchfährt mich, als ich höre, wie sie wieder anfängt zu weinen und sich regelrecht in den Schlaf schluchzt.

Gerade, als ich mich in ihr Zimmer begeben will, höre ich Charlies Wagen kommen und verstecke mich in die dichteren Blattkronen das Baumes.

„Hallo, Schatz", höre ich Charlie seine Frau begrüßen.

Durch seine Gedanken, sehe ich den leidenden Blick seiner Frau. Sie ist besorgt um Bella.

„Hey", antwortet sie kleinlaut und umarmt ihn.

Charlie merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und schaut Renée fragend an.

„Ach Bella ist ganz traurig. Sie konnte Edward heute noch nicht sehen, da der Besuch der Cullens noch einen Tag länger blieb. Doch ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr ist. Sie war ganz aufgelöst."

Charlie ist sofort alarmiert und glaubt nicht daran, dass es einfacher Liebeskummer ist. Versucht aber, es erstmal runterzuschlucken, um Renée nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagt er nur.

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen haben, machen sich beide bettfertig. Allerdings gehen sie nicht gleich schlafen, sondern gehen noch mal leise in Bellas Zimmer. Beide setzen sich an den Rand des Bettes, da Bella nur einen kleinen Platz des Bettes einnimmt, auf dem sie sich zusammen gekauert hat.

Im Mondschein erkennt Charlie die getrockneten Tränen auf der Wange seiner Tochter und fährt ihr sanft darüber, ohne sie zu wecken. Die Blicke der Eltern treffen sich mit der gleichen Besorgnis. Ich hoffe nur, ich würde dies alles wieder in Ordnung bringen können und Bella beweisen, dass ich nur eine Frau liebe.

Sie geben ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, welche sich noch tiefer in ihr Kissen vergräbt.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass Renée und Charlie schlafen, steige ich endlich durchs Fenster. Natürlich geht mein erster Blick zu Bella. Nun bin ich es, der sich am Rand ihres Bettes setzt und ihr zärtlich übers Haar streift. Sie bewegt sich keinen Millimeter.

Auf ihrem Nachtschrank entdecke ich ihre Kamera und schnappe sie mir. Erinnerungen kommen in mir auf, als ich das erste Mal überhaupt durch dieses Fenster stieg und ihre alte Kamera nach Bildern durchsuchte.

Diesmal finde ich allerdings nur glückliche Bilder. Welche von meiner Familie, aber vor allem von ihrem Kurzurlaub in L.A.. Doch wenn ich mir ihren Blick genau betrachte, auf den wenigen Bildern, auf denen sie ist, sieht man ihren Schmerz. Dazu muss man sie aber so gut kennen wie ich. Schließlich waren wir die letzten Monate kaum voneinander zu trennen.

Bella war immer an meiner Seite und ich an ihrer. Von der Schule aus ging es meistens zu mir, wo wir unsere Hausaufgaben machten, ich ihr bei schwierigen Sachen half. Wir machten sogar zusammen Musik, da Jasper ihr beibrachte, wie man Gitarre spielt. Mittlerweile war sie richtig gut darin. Nur zu singen traute sie sich nie, obwohl sie so eine lieblich klingende Stimme hat.

Doch das Einzige, was ich gerade von ihr höre, ist ein Wimmern. Ich lege die Kamera wieder beiseite und setze mich in den Schaukelstuhl, denn ich vertraue mir nicht, sie nicht länger zu berühren, ohne sie zu wecken.

Stattdessen beobachte ich sie aus sicherer Entfernung und lausche ihren Worten, da sie nach einiger Zeit beginnt, im Schlaf zu nuscheln.

Erst sind es nur ein paar Worte, doch bald wird es mehr und ich kann mir ein Bild machen, von was sie träumt.

„Edward… verlass mich nicht… liebe dich… nicht… warum?...hübscher als ich…. Vampir…nicht ich…. Bitte…"

Sie wird immer unruhiger im Schlaf und wälzt sich hin und her. Sie muss träumen, dass ich lieber mit Tanya zusammen bin, als mit ihr, da sie kein Vampir ist. Aber dabei liebe ich doch gerade das menschliche so an Bella.

Dies steigert nur meine Wut. Nicht auf Bella, sondern auf mich. Ich habe sie in den Glauben gebracht, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Dass sie es nicht wert sei. Ich hab sie dazu gebracht, an sich zu zweifeln, dabei ist sie doch das hübscheste und herzlichste Wesen, was mir je begegnet ist.

Ich habe sie mit meinen Aktionen glauben lassen, dass ich sie nicht mehr begehre und ich viel zu gut für sie sei. Dabei ist es genau das Gegenteil. Ich habe sie gar nicht verdient.

Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie an unserer Liebe zweifelt, dabei dachte ich immer, sie sei wie in Stein gemeißelt für die Ewigkeit. Meine Liebe zu Bella wird für immer bestehen, denn ich könnte nie eine andere Frau lieben, als diese unschuldige Schönheit, mit dem reinsten Herzen.

Meine Rage wird immer größer, als ich daran denke, wie es wäre, wenn Bella nicht mehr in meinem Leben ist. Wenn sie durch mein Verhalten, die Liebe zu mir verlieren wird.

In dem Moment wacht Bella auf. Sie ist erst unorientiert und blickt zum Wecker.

„Isabella", muss ich meine Wut schlucken.

Dabei fällt sie beinahe aus dem Bett. Kann sich aber noch fangen und schaut wieder in meine Richtung, was mich dazu bringt, mich ihr zu nähern. Ich versuche, mich weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu bringen, mich zu entspannen, aber es fällt mir immer schwerer, wenn ich in Bellas Gesicht sehe, und erkenne, wie sehr ich sie verletzt habe.

Ich wende meinen Blick von ihr ab und atme tief durch, um mich endlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ohne aufzublicken, nähere ich mich ihr weiter und setze mich wieder aufs Bett. Was ich dann sehe, als ich zu ihr schaue, lässt mich erstarren.

In ihrem Gesicht sehe ich schiere Angst. Tränen bleiben nicht aus.

„Oh Bella", hauche ich.

Es versetzt mir einen weiteren Stich, als ich sie an der Wange berühren möchte und sie mir ängstlich ausweicht. Sie hatte nie Angst vor meinen Berührungen.

„Hab bitte keine Angst, Bella. Ich… ich bin nur so wütend."

„Auf mich?", höre ich sie mit kleiner Stimme fragen.

„Oh, Gott, Bella, nein."

Und zum ersten Mal, seit meinem Vampir-Dasein, trauere ich dem nach, nicht weinen zu können, denn meine Augen brennen vor Gift, welches sich in meinen Augen bildet.

„Ich bin wütend auf mich", verdeutliche ich ihr.

Das einzige, was meine Worte bewirken, scheint zu sein, dass ihre Angst etwas verfliegt. Aber die Traurigkeit und der Schmerz weichen nicht aus ihren Augen.

Wir blicken uns lange in die Augen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne ein Blinzeln.

„Liebst du sie?", haut mich ihre Frage fast um.

„Wa- was?", stottere ich, was ich noch nie tat. Einzig Bella schafft es, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Diese blonde Frau?"

„Tanya?"

Bella schaut mich planlos an. Natürlich. Sie weiß ja gar nicht, wie Tanya aussieht.

Ich schließe die Augen und hole noch mal ganz tief Luft. Unnötig, aber es soll mir nur dienen, die richtigen Worte zu sammeln und die richtigen Gesten zu geben, weshalb ich, kaum dass ich meine Augen wieder öffne, Bellas Gesicht in meine Hände nehme.

Ich nehme mir die Zeit, ihr mit meinen Daumen die Tränen wegzuwischen und versuche ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken. Allerdings rechne ich nicht mit einer Erwiderung. Dazu bedarf es erstmal einer Erklärung.

„Die Denalis sind alte Freunde der Familie. Tanya ist die Anführerin. So wie Carlisle es bei uns ist, auch wenn sie sich nicht, wie wir, als Familie geben. Tanya mochte mich schon immer. Sie ließ auch keinen Versuch aus, es mir zu zeigen."

Als Bella meinen Blick ausweicht, weiß ich endlich, alles loszuwerden, bevor Bella sich noch weitere Gedanken macht und falsche Schlüsse zieht.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich einsam war und ihr Hoffnung machte, aber es wurde nie ernst, denn mir wurde klar, sie könnte nie die Richtige sein. Als ich dich traf, wusste ich, die Richtige gefunden zu haben. Bella….", weitere Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg.

„Du bist mein ein und alles. Niemand könnte deinen Platz einnehmen. Ich könnte keine so lieben wie dich."

Ich nehme ihre Hand und lege es an meine Brust.

„Mein Herz, auch wenn es nicht mehr schlägt, gehört nur dir, ganz allein", sehe ich sie flehend an.

Ihr Blick zeigt mir, dass meine Worte Anklang finden, auch wenn es noch wie ein hin und her wirkt.

„…Kino…", bringt sie nur hervor.

„Ich freute mich", lachte ich, woraufhin sie mich geschockt ansieht.

„Auf dich, Bella. Ich wusste, ich müsste nur noch diesen Kinobesuch hinter mich bringen und dann wären wir endlich wieder ungestört. Ich könnte dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen, dich küssen. Das ich Tanya so umarmte, lag auch daran, dass sie eingesehen hatte, dass mehr als Freundschaft zwischen uns nie passieren würde. Du musst mir glauben", flehe ich sie regelrecht an.

Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, wie ich sie überzeugen kann, dass ich nur sie liebe. Ich weiß, nachdem was sie gesehen hat, ist es schwer daran zu glauben. Aber wenn sie mir vertraut, muss sie mir glauben.

Ich nehme einen letzten Überzeugungsversuch und nehme wieder ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Intensiv sehe ich sie an, als ich mich ihren Lippen nähere, die ich schon so lange vermisste. Ich lasse keine Zeit verstreichen und schließe den Abstand zwischen uns, indem ich ihre Lippen umfasse.

Im ersten Moment tut sich bei ihr nichts. Als würde sie überlegen, weshalb ich meine Lippen weiter auf ihren bewege und ihr mit meiner Zunge über ihre Zähne fahre, um mir Einlass zu gewähren. Was sie mit einem Seufzen auch tut. Ihre Verkrampftheit löst sich zaghaft, was mir mehr Mut macht und ich mein Treiben intensiviere.

Jetzt liegt es nur noch an Bella. Ich habe alles getan, um ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen und ihr meine unbändige Liebe gestanden.

Es ist jetzt ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Vertraut sie mir? Will sie weiter an meiner Seite bleiben und mich lieben?

Eins ist sicher. Egal, wie sie sich entscheidet. Isabella Marie Swan wird die einzige Frau bleiben, die ich so lieben kann, wie ich sie liebe. Es wird immer nur sie geben.

TBC


	24. Liebe

_Zuletzt bei Reversed Twilight:_

_Ich nehme einen letzten Überzeugungsversuch und nehme wieder ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Intensiv sehe ich sie an, als ich mich ihren Lippen nähere, die ich schon so lange vermisste. Ich lasse keine Zeit verstreichen und schließe den Abstand zwischen uns, indem ich ihre Lippen umfasse._

Im ersten Moment tut sich bei ihr nichts. Als würde sie überlegen, weshalb ich meine Lippen weiter auf ihren bewege und ihr mit meiner Zunge über ihre Zähne fahre, um mir Einlass zu gewähren. Was sie mit einem Seufzen auch tut. Ihre Verkrampftheit löst sich zaghaft, was mir mehr Mut macht und ich mein Treiben intensiviere.

Jetzt liegt es nur noch an Bella. Ich habe alles getan, um ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen und ihr meine unbändige Liebe gestanden.

Es ist jetzt ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Vertraut sie mir? Will sie weiter an meiner Seite bleiben und mich lieben?

Eins ist sicher. Egal, wie sie sich entscheidet. Isabella Marie Swan wird die einzige Frau bleiben, die ich so lieben kann, wie ich sie liebe. Es wird immer nur sie geben.

**Liebe**

**Bellas POV**

Edward küsst mich, nachdem er mir erklärt, was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war und ich einige Dinge völlig falsch aufgefasst hatte. Tatsächlich knicke ich ein und küsse ihn zurück und greife mir seine Nackenhaare.

Als mir die Luft ausgeht, schaue ich schwer atmend zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer zweifelnd. Dabei habe ich es endlich kapiert. Für Edward gibt es nur mich. Ich streiche ihm über die Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid, Edward. Aber mir ging so viel durch den Kopf. Ich war so durcheinander und vermisste dich. Und dann ist diese Tanya, die so viel hübscher ist als ich…."

„Schsch…", summt Edward und nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich viel schlimmer reagiert. Und ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich nicht mal darüber nachgedacht habe, was du wohl denken musstest", küsst er meine Stirn.

„Aber in einem stimme ich dir ganz und gar nicht überein", ziehe ich meine Stirn kraus und bekomme Angst, dass er sich zurückziehen wird durch meine Dummheit.

Stattdessen lächelt er und fährt nun mit seinen Händen auf meinen Armen auf und ab und verpasst mir damit eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

„Du, Isabella Marie Swan, wirst für mich, in der Schönheit aller Frauen, immer ganz oben stehen. Du bist das bezaubernste Geschöpf auf Erden, was ich je kennenlernen durfte. Und ich verspreche dir, in der Zukunft, in jedem Moment meiner Existenz beweisen werde, dass du die Einzige bist, die ich liebe und lieben werde", besiegelt er seine Worte mit seinen zärtlichen Lippen auf meinen.

Und wie immer, wenn er das tut, bricht ein imaginäres Feuerwerk aus. Es prickelt regelrecht, als er den Kuss intensiviert und unsere Zungen sich treffen. Wie er dann auch noch mit seinen Händen meinen Po durchknetet, kann ich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Edward reagiert mit seinem typischen Grinsen, welches ich unter unserem Kuss spüre.

Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, womit auch ich Edward in Euphorie bringen kann. Das tue ich, indem ich mit meinen Fingernägeln über seine Kopfhaut fahre und mich fest an ihn drücke.

Dann bin ich es, die grinst, als Edward stöhnt und ich deutlich die Beule in seiner Hose spüre. Edward hebt mich hoch und legt mich auf mein Bett, er ist über mir und küsst mich weiter. Doch plötzlich springt er auf und ich denke, dass er nicht weiter machen will, als er mit seinen Lippen ‚Renée' formt.

Er verschwindet in die dunkle Ecke meines Zimmers, während ich unter meine Decke schlüpfe und mich schlafend stelle.

Keine drei Sekunden später höre ich Renée auf den Flur und dann in mein Zimmer kommen. Sie setzt sich auf meine Bettkante, und auch wenn ich es nicht sehe, spüre ich, dass sie lächelt, während sie mir sanft übers Gesicht streicht. Sie zieht meine Decke noch etwas höher und gibt mir einen sachten Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Ich seufze und lächle im gestellten Schlaf, damit sie sieht, dass meine ‚Träume' positiv sind und sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht. Tasächlich scheine ich sie damit zufriedengestellt zu haben, da sie aufsteht, mein Fenster schließt und mein Zimmer wieder verlässt.

Nach wenigen Sekunden kommt Edward aus seinem ‚Versteck'. Als der Mondschein durch mein Fenster kommt und mir Edwards Gesicht zeigt, bin ich erneut beunruhigt, da seine Lippen nur eine gerade Linie bilden und Edward alles andere als fröhlich aussieht.

„Was?", frage ich und habe Angst vor seiner Antwort.

Ohne mir zu antworten, legt Edward sich neben mir auf mein Bett und zieht mich eng an sich. So fest, dass es fast schmerzhaft ist. Er küsst meine Schläfe, keine Anzeichen, dass er mir antwortet.

„Edward?"

Er schnauft durch und streicht mir über den Arm.

„Renées Gedanken, sie zeigten mir, wie verstört du heute Nachmittag warst. Gott, Bella, es tut mir so leid", glaube ich seine Stimme zittern zu hören.

Diesmal muss ich ihn beruhigen.

„Es geht mir wieder gut, Edward. In dem Moment dachte ich, dich verloren zu haben. Dass du mich nicht liebst. Natürlich tat es weh, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mir so etwas nicht antun würdest. Nicht, nachdem, was wir alles durchgemacht haben", streiche ich mit meiner Nase über seinen Hals, wobei ich seinen wäldlichen Duft einatme.

Mit den Wochen, Monaten, in denen wir zusammen sind, stellte ich fest, dass er, wie auch der Rest seiner vampirischen Familie, keinen speziellen Geruch an sich hatte. Wenn, dann mal nach etwas Parfum oder Aftershave. Dies aber auch nur zur Tarnung. Durch ihre Leblosigkeit sind sie geruchslos. Zumindest für uns Menschen.

Aber wenn Edward durch den Wald läuft, bleibt oft der holzige Duft der Bäume oder des frischen Mooses an ihm haften, was ich sehr lieben gelernt habe.

Ich streiche ihm weiter durchs Haar und nach einigen Minuten hat er sich wieder gefasst. Fast glaube ich sogar zu hören, dass er schnurrt. Edward lässt seinerseits eine Hand über meinen Rücken kreisen und bringt mich dazu, wieder ins Land der Träume zu steigen.

Als ich wieder aufwache, liegt Edward nicht mehr neben mir, was mich natürlich enttäuscht. Ich setze mich auf und fahre mir durch mein Haar. Da entdecke ich meinen Adonis in einer Ecke meines Zimmers, schmunzelnd und mit einem Finger auf den Lippen.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz", steckt Renée ihren Kopf durch meine Tür und scheint gutgelaunt.

„Du bist ja schon wach? Hat Edward sich gestern noch gemeldet?", fragt sie.

Ich nicke eifrig und zeige ihr mit einem dicken Grinsen, dass soweit alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Damit bringe ich meiner Mutter weitere Freude.

„Schön, schön. Aber nun musst du trotzdem aufstehen. Die Schule ruft. Kommst du alleine klar? Ich muss heute etwas früher ins Büro."

„Klar doch", springe ich auf und laufe auf sie zu.

In typischer Bellamanier stolpere ich in die Arme meiner Mutter und umarme sie fest.

„Hab dich lieb", kichert sie und macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Edward kommt aus seiner Ecke, als ich die Tür schließe.

„Mein süßer Tollpatsch", schließt mich Edward in seine Arme und küsst mich zärtlich.

Doch bevor der Kuss intensiver wird, stößt sich Edward von mir und schiebt mich ins Badezimmer, damit ich mich für die Schule fertigmache.

Gerade, als wir das Zimmer verlassen wollen, fällt mir die Papierrolle auf meinem Schrank auf. Ich stoppe Edward, welcher mich irritiert ansieht.

„Für dich", reiche ich ihm freudig sein Geschenk aus L.A..

Nun war er es, der erwartungsvoll grinst und das Gummi von der Rolle entfernt. Als er das Bild entrollt, wird aus seinem Grinsen ein erstaunter Blick. Er sieht immer wieder vom Bild hoch zu mir, wahrscheinlich, weil die Details so gut getroffen sind, dass es fast wie ein Foto wirkt.

„Wow. Das ist so wunderschön", blickt er wieder zu mir und nimmt meine Wange in seine Hand.

„Du bist wunderschön", haucht er einen Kuss auf meine Nase.

„Danke."

„Das ist Eddie", deute ich auf den süßen Hund auf dem Bild.

Auch wenn Edward versucht, ernst zu bleiben, kann er sich ein amüsantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Statt mit seinem Volvo, der noch bei ihm zu Hause steht, fahren wir mit meinem Truck zur Schule. Seine Schultasche wollen ihm seine Geschwister mitbringen. Während Edward fährt, schmiege ich mich eng an ihn und genieße unsere wiedergefundene Nähe.

Nicht zu glauben, dass ich noch vor zwölf Stunden todunglücklich war und dachte, ich hätte Edward für immer verloren. Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Gedanken noch mehrmals in meinem Leben erfahren.

Ich werde noch öfter daran zweifeln, wie dieser perfekt aussehende Vampir, mich, blasses Normalo-Mädchen, begehren kann und nicht eine dieser gut aussehenden Barbies bevorzugt. Aber in der Zwischenzeit werde ich Edwards Aufmerksamkeit für mich genießen.

Mit den Tagen kehrt wieder Normalität in unser Leben ein. In der Schule beginnt so langsam der Prüfungsstress. Edward und seine Geschwister helfen mir bei meinen letzten Problemen und Charlie und Renée könnten nicht glücklicher sein.

Nicht, dass nur ihre Liebe blüht wie eh und je, nein, sie sind auch sehr stolz. Auf mich. Ich werde die Gesichter meiner Eltern nicht vergessen, als wir gemeinsam den Brief der Uni Dartmouth geöffnet haben und ich tatsächlich akzeptiert wurde.

Auch wenn Edward mir immer wieder versichert, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat, glaube ich kaum ohne etwas Hilfe meiner einflussreichen Vampirfamilie, an diese Uni zu gelangen. Aber diesmal ist mir es egal.

Ich kann mir im Moment ein Leben ohne Edward und seine Geschwister nicht vorstellen. Und Edward würde mich so schnell nicht aus den Augen lassen. Da Dartmouth mein Traum ist, und Edward sich nun mal in der Pflicht fühlt, mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen zu lesen und sie zu erfüllen, bin ich mir sicher, dass er seine Hände auch da im Spiel hat.

Der Gedanke in New Hampshire zu studieren, mit Edward und seinen Geschwistern, bringt immer wieder ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und lässt mich den Stress der Schule kaum spüren.

Ein paar Wochen später sind die Prüfungen überstanden und die Abschlussfeier steht bevor. Tatsächlich habe ich es geschafft, meinen Notendurchschnitt unter 2 zu halten. Darauf bin ich auch etwas stolz. Zumal meine Note in Sport meinen Durchschnitt grundsätzlich negativiert.

Am Tag der Abschlussfeier wache ich mit einem komischen Gefühl auf. Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich die High School hinter mir habe. Es ist nicht, weil in ein paar Wochen über 3.000 Meilen von meinen Eltern entfernt leben werde. Es ist auch nicht, dass ich viele meiner Freunde wohl nie wieder sehen werde.

Es ist einfach so ein Gefühl, als würde etwas passieren und das macht mich wahnsinnig. Jetzt, wo alles so perfekt scheint. Edward, wie er nun mal ist, bekommt es mit, als er mich abholt, um zur Zeremonie zu fahren.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Liebes?", fragt er mich, als wir in seinem Volvo sitzen und zur Schule fahren.

„Keine Ahnung. Nur so ein Gefühl", antworte ich ehrlich, denn es würde nichts bringen, ihm es zu verheimlichen.

Edward kann mich mittlerweile wie ein offenes Buch lesen, auch ohne in meine Gedanken schauen zu können.

„Es wird alles gut gehen", grinst er.

„Alice hat nichts Auffälliges gesehen, außer, dass wir einen schönen Tag und einen noch schöneren Abend verbringen werden", nimmt er meine Hand und küsst zärtlich meinen Handrücken.

Ich seufze nur. Auch Alice Vorhersage kann mich nicht beruhigen. Um Edwards Willen und seiner ständigen Sorge zu umgehen, versuche ich, dieses ungute Gefühl runterzuschlucken. In der Schule werde ich tatsächlich etwas abgelenkt. Alice versichert mir auch noch mal, dass alles reibungslos ablaufen wird. Selbst ohne ein Stolpern meinerseits. Dies wiederum läßt mich an Alice Gabe zweifeln, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen in meiner emotinalen Lage ohne zu stolpern mein Zeugnis in Empfang zu nehmen.

Dank des Alphabetes sind Alice und Edward viel früher dran als ich und ich kann zusehen, wie sie perfekt und graziel sie auf die Bühne gehen, ihr noch perfekteres Zeugnis in Empfang nehmen und sich wieder setzen. Als ich aufgerufen werde, sind meine Knie plötzlich aus Gummi und es bedarf einen Schubser von Angela, um mich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Angela wird zusammen mit Ben auf die Uni Washington gehen, wie die meisten meiner Freunde. Jessica hat es tatsächlich auf eine Uni in New York geschafft und wird dort Mode-Design studieren. Ganz zum Unmut von Alice, die Jessicas Mode-Stil alles andere als aktuell befand.

Als ich die drei Stufen auf die Bühne schaffe, bringe ich auch ein Lächeln auf und schaue in Richtung meiner Eltern, wo nicht nur sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln sitzen. Neben ihnen, wen sollte es wundern, Edwards Eltern. Viele Mütter von Forks sind neidisch auf Renée, da sie mittlerweile beste Freundin ist mit Esme. Meine und Edwards Eltern sind wirklich wahre Freunde, umso schwerer fällt es uns allen, Renée und Charlie hier in Forks zurückzulassen, denn Esme und Carlisle werden sich ebenfalls in New Hampshire niederlassen.

Carlisle wird diesmal als Professor agieren und Esme sich ihrer Innenarchitektur widmen. Renée hätte kein Problem, auch in eine größere Stadt zu ziehen. Allerdings wird sie immer an der Seite meines Vaters bleiben und der sieht es nun mal als seine Pflicht, in Forks zu bleiben, um ‚seine' Stadt sicher zu halten. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob Charlie in einer größeren Stadt zurechtkommen würde. Mein Vater liebt das ruhige Leben.

Und, auch wenn er in Carlisle einen echten Freund gefunden hat, sind seine Wurzeln in Forks. Viele seiner Freunde aus Kindestagen leben immer noch hier. Und seit ein paar Wochen besucht er auch wieder Billy, ganz zum Unmut unserer vampirischen Freunde.

Wo wir schon bei Billy sind. Er und sein Sohn sind heute ebenfalls anwesend. An der äußersten Ecke der Aula haben sie sich platziert. Ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln auf beider Gesichter. Charlie mag sein Vertrauen in Billy wiedergefunden haben. Ich allerdings kann mich Jacob nicht ohne Angst nähern. Zumal Edward es immer zu verhindern weiß. Aber meine schlechten Erfahrungen mit den Wölfen lassen mich dem Reservat so oder so kaum näher kommen. Wir telefonierten ein paar Mal, allerdings beendeten wir die Gespräche recht schnell, da selbst am Telefon eine beklemmende Atmosphäre aufkam.

Aber heute nicht. Heute will ich nicht an diese Dinge denken. Genießen will ich diesen Tag und mit meinen Familien feiern.

Als ich mein Zeugnis vom Rektor gereicht bekomme, geht ein tosender Applaus durch die Menge, was mich grinsend in die Menge schauen lässt, wo Emmett und Charlie wie wild pfeiffen, als hätte ich einen Homerun für ihr Team geschlagen.

Weder Renée noch Rosalie machten Anstalten ihre Männer von dem peinlichen Verhalten abzuhalten. Aber was soll's. Es ist mein letzter Tag in dieser Schule. Heute kann mir das nicht unangenehm sein.

Für die große Abschlussfeier haben Edwards Eltern ihr Haus zur Verfügung gestellt. Platz ist ja genug. Und mit Alice und Esmes Deko-Talent wurde das Haus zur Party Villa. Alle haben ihren Spaß. Edward kann mich gar zu einem Tänzchen überreden, auch wenn es mehr Geschunkel ist, als alles andere. Doch solange ich in Edwards Armen liege, kann mir selbst beim Tanzen nichts passieren.

Für einige Minuten vergessen wir alles um uns herum. Vor allem, als Edward sich meinen Lippen nähert und wir uns ewig zu küssen scheinen. Erst, als Alice uns grinsend anstößt und uns deutet, dass wir mittlerweile einige Blicke an uns gerissen haben, können wir voneinander lassen.

„Was machst du nur mit mir, Bella Swan", raunt Edward in mein Ohr.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen", murmel ich an seiner Brust.

Mir kommt es wie Stunden vor, die wir schunkelnd aneinander geschmiegt verbringen. Und so scheint es auch zu sein, da das Haus immer leerer wird, bis wir wirklich nur noch Cullens und Swans anwesend sind. Und alle Pärchen tun es uns gleich.

Es ist wirklich schön, von Paar zu Paar zu schauen, wie innig verliebt sie ineinander sind, doch jeder auf seine Art und Weise. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich so meine verliebten Eltern betrachte, könnte ich in Tränen ausbrechen vor Freude.

Kurz bevor die Cullens nach Forks kamen, hing die Ehe meiner Eltern am seidenen Faden. Und jetzt wirken sie unzertrennlich.

Es ist lange nach Mitternacht, als wir der Nacht ein Ende bereiten und ich mich mit meinen Eltern auf den Weg nach Hause machen will. Eigentlich hätte ich diese Nacht gerne bei Edward verbracht. Aber auch, wenn Charlie Edward mit mir vertraut, traut er nicht seinen Teenager-Hormonen, wie er es nennt. Und heute sind die Gefühle bei allen ziemlich angestiegen, weshalb es wohl die richtige Entscheidung von Charlie ist.

Ich kann es mit einem Lächeln verkraften, denn sobald meine Eltern schlafen, wird Edward durch mein Fenster kommen, mich in seine Arme schließen und mich in den Schlaf wiegen.

„Bevor ihr geht", hält uns Esme auf.

„Unser Geschenk für euren Schulabschluß", grinst Carlisle und reicht jedem seiner Kinder, inklusive mir, einen Umschlag.

Ich blicke erst irritiert zu Carlisle und Esme, weiter zu Edward, der ebenfalls grinst, hin zu meinen Eltern, die, nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, ebenfalls bescheid wissen.

Als ich den Umschlag öffne, entdecke ich ein Flugticket nach Irland. Dort wollte ich schon immer mal hin.

„Eine Woche Irland, Bella. Keine Ahnung, was du daran so toll findest, aber wir werden schon unseren Spaß haben", schrubbelt Emmett über mein Haar.

„Und wir werden diese Woche in Kanada verbringen", meint Charlie, der sich mit Carlisle abklatscht und Esme und Renée sich freudig angrinsen.

Daraufhin kann ich nur lachend den Kopf schütteln. Verrückt, diese Leute um mich herum. Aber ich liebe jeden Einzelnen.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause herrscht angenehme Stille im Wagen. Es ist schon ein wahrlich witziges Bild, da wir alle drei vor uns her grinsen, in Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Urlaub. Ich sehe Charlie und Carlisle schon auf einem Boot sitzen, vor sich her schweigen und auf DEN Fisch warten, während ihre Frauen es sich in irgendeinen Beautysalon gut gehen lassen.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als unser Wagen in Schleudern gerät, nachdem etwas auf das Dach krachte. Renée schreit auf, während ich mich am Türgriff festkralle und Charlie verzweifelt versucht, Renées SUV unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Was zum Teufel", bringt Charlie noch hervor, als vor uns jemand den Wagen mit bloßen Händen stoppt.

Auch ohne Scheinwerfer hätte ich erkannt, dass es sich um einen Vampir handelt, denn seine leuchtend roten Augen, wären auch in der dunkelsten Nacht zu erkennen.

„Was ist das?", fragt Renée verängstigt.

Charlie blickt wissend nach hinten zu mir, was Renée zum Glück nicht mitbekommt. Plötzlich wird die Fahrertür aufgerissen. Ich sehe nur einen Arm, der Charlie packt und aus dem Sitz reißt. Mit zittrigen Händen suche ich mein Handy und drücke Edwards Kurzwahl. In dem Moment wird auch Renées Tür aufgerissen. Genau wie Charlie wird sie nach draußen gezogen.

„Bella?", höre ich Edwards panische Stimme durchs Handy, als plötzlich meine Tür ausgehebelt wird und eine Frau mit feuerrotem Haar zu mir sieht.

Ihre Augen im glühenden Rot, fährt sie sich über ihre Lippen.

„Welch ein hübscher Leckerbissen", sagt sie und packt meinen Arm.

„HILFE… EDWARD…", schreie ich noch, als ich unsanft auf dem Asphalt lande.

„Bella", ruft Renée panisch.

Ich krieche auf sie zu, wo Charlie mit blutender Stirn einen schützenden Arm um seine Frau gelegt hat, während Renée ihren Arm am Bauch hält. Bei ihnen angekommen, blicke ich auf unseren Angreifer.

Die Mehrzahl wäre angebrachter, denn vor uns stehen gleich drei Vampire. Eine Frau, die mich aus dem Wagen gezogen hatte, ihre feurigen Haare gelockt bis zur Hüfte. Neben ihr steht ein männlicher Vampir mit Rasta-Locken und dunkler Haut. Auf der anderen Seite der Frau steht ein Mann mit blondem langen Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden ist. Ich schlucke schwer, als ich erkenne, dass er die Jacke von Waylon trägt. Und diese Jacke würde Charlies alter Freund um nichts auf der Welt abgeben. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig.

„Hhmmm. Riechst du das, James. Sie waren mit Vampiren in Kontakt", zieht der Afro-Mann tief die Luft durch seine Nase.

„Du hast recht, Laurent. Zu dumm von ihnen, dass sie sich solch ein Festmahl durch die Finger gleiten lassen", zischt der blonde Vampir, James.

„Vampire?", fragt Renée mit kleiner Stimme.

Charlie sieht sie verzweifelt an, als wenn er wollte, dass sie selbst drauf kommt. Sie kennen sich zu gut und können dem Anderen förmlich aus den Augen lesen. Er nickt ihr zu, als er sieht, dass Renée begreift.

„Schluss damit", faucht die Frau.

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Du kannst einem auch jeden Spaß verübeln, Victoria", schimpft der Blonde.

„Wir spielen doch nicht mit unserem Essen, James", sagt Laurent und alle drei kommen auf uns zu.

In dem Moment zieht Charlie seinen Revolver und feuert auf die drei. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass seine Kugeln ihnen nichts anhaben können und die Vampire nur zum Lachen bringt. Victoria kommt auf uns zu und befördert Charlie in den dunklen Wald.

„Charlie…", schreit Renée, wird aber von Laurent unterbrochen, der sie am Hals packt und hochzieht.

Gerade, als ich ihr helfen will, packt mich James an der Schulter und drückt so fest, bis ich die Knochen brechen höre und ich vor Schmerz aufschreie. Mein Blick verschwommen von den aufgekommenen Tränen, kann ich nicht sehen, was Laurent mit meiner Mutter tut.

„Du riechst so gut, da läuft einem das Wasser im Mund zusammen", grinst er auf mich herunter und nähert sich unangenehm meinem Gesicht.

Mir wird ganz schlecht, als er mit seiner Zunge über meine Wange fährt. Aber die Übelkeit weicht dem Schmerz, da er nun mit bloßer Hand meine Rippen bricht und mir die Luft raubt.

„Bella", höre ich die verzweifelte Stimme meiner Mutter.

„Mom…" röchel ich hervor.

Daraufhin folgt ein Schmerz, wie ihn mir einst Edward beschrieben hat. Mein Arm steht plötzlich unter Feuer, doch als ich zu ihm schaue, sehe ich nur, wie James an meinem Arm saugt und der Schmerz immer unerträglicher wird.

„BELLA!", ist es weder Renées, noch Charlies Stimme, die ich da höre.

Plötzlich wird James von mir gerissen, doch der Schmerz bleibt.

„Bella", klingt Edward den Tränen nahe.

„Carlisle?"

„Es sieht nicht gut aus…", bemerke ich nun auch Carlisle an meiner Seite.

„Das Gift ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten."

„Kannst du es nicht aussaugen?"

„Selbst wenn das klappen würde, weiß ich nicht, ob sie es lebend bis zur Klinik schaffen würde. Sie hat innere Blutungen Edward. Beide Lungen verletzt, eine schon kolabiert. Ich befürchte, auch eine Aterie wurde verletzt", resigniert Carlisle.

„Nein, nein, nein… So sollte es nicht sein", bebt Edwards Stimme.

„Es bleibt keine Wahl", höre ich Carlisle kaum noch.

„Entweder ich treibe die Verwandlung voran, oder sie wird sterben…", nehme ich noch wahr, bevor alles schwarz wird.

TBC


	25. Unerwartete Wendung

**Unerwartete Wendung**

**Edwards POV**

Unglaublich, wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man zufrieden ist und alles stimmt, wie man es sich vorstellt. Bella und ich sind ein glückliches Paar. Es könnte nicht besser sein. Perfekt wird es dadurch, dass auch meine Familie zum ersten Mal, seit wir alles zusammenleben, zufriedener nie gewesen sind. Selbst Rose.

Und schon bald würden wir aufs College gehen, ohne die Wölfe in der Nähe. Wobei diese sich in den letzten Monaten weit zurück zogen und wir ihnen keinen Grund gaben, irgendwen beschützen zu müssen. Die Swans brauchen von uns jedenfalls nicht beschützt zu werden. Im Gegenteil. In Charlies Gedanken sehe ich immer wieder, wie sehr er uns seine Tochter anvertraut. Seine Sorge galt momentan eher seiner Frau, die von allem noch immer nichts weiß.

Der Tag der Abschlussfeier war so, wie ihn sich Alice, nicht Bella, erwünscht hatte. Sie tobt sich bei der Deko unseres Hauses aus und auch beim Zurechtmachen von Bella, mir und allen anderen. Zudem hat sie kein Unheil kommen sehen, das uns in irgendeiner Weise die Stimmung vermiesen könnte.

Bella hingegen ist sehr unruhig, nicht die erwartete Nervosität, sondern ein ungutes Gefühl, was sie beschleicht. Ich würde eigentlich darüber lachen, doch sorgt es etwas für Unbehagen in mir. Denn es ist für Bella ein untypisches Verhalten.

Aber zum Abend hin kann Bella sich der Stimmung anpassen und genießt die Zeit mit ihren Freunden, denn ich weiß, dass sie ihr fehlen werden, genau wie ihre Eltern. Ich werde versuchen, sie so gut wie möglich abzulenken und Heimweh erst gar nicht bei ihr aufkommen lassen.

Die Generalprobe würde schon mal der Urlaub werden. Während meine und ihre Eltern nach Kanada aufbrechen werden, würden Bella, meine Geschwister und ich ihr Irland etwas näher bringen. Auch wenn es gerade für Emmett nichts Langweiligeres gibt.

Doch solange es Bella glücklich macht, würden wir überall hinfahren. Die Zeit ohne Eltern wird schon schwer genug werden.

Nachdem die Swans abgefahren sind, setzen wir uns alle gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und lassen den Abend Revue passieren.

Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy, was nur Bella sein kann, da meine Familie hier ist. Im gleichen Moment bekommt Alice eine Vision, _Charlie blutend im Wald, eine Menschenblut trinkende Vampirin über ihn gebeugt und dabei zuzubeißen_.

„Bella?", hoffe ich ihre Stimme zu hören, während wir alle längst versuchen, die Swans einzuholen.

Ich kann Bellas aufgeregte Atmung hören. Ihr Herzschlag ungewöhnlich hoch. Die Vampire müssen schon angegriffen haben.

„_Welch ein hübscher Leckerbissen"_, höre ich die Stimme der Vampirin.

Ein Aufschrei gellt durch den Wald, den ich durchs Handy, aber auch durch den Wald höre.

„HILFE… EDWARD…"

Bellas verzweifelte Schreie lassen mich nur schneller werden.

Die Angst um unsere Menschenfreude schwebt durch die Gedanken meiner Familie. Jeder holt alles aus sich heraus, um rechtzeitig bei ihnen anzukommen. Als wir eintreffen, strömt uns schon der liebliche Duft des Blutes entgegen. Charlies, Renées, genau wie Bellas. Es bietet sich uns ein Bild des Grauens. Renée sehen wir als Erste. Sie ist bei Bewusstsein und ein dunkelhäutiger Vampir über sie gebeugt. Zumindest, bis Esme und Carlisle ihn von ihr reißen.

Emmett, Japser und Rosalie sprinten in den Wald, von wo sie Charlies Geruch aufnehme.

Hinter dem SUV entdecke ich endlich Bella. Allerdings zwingt es mich in die Knie, als ich sehe, in welchem Zustand sie sich befindet. Über sie ist ein blonder Vampir gebeugt und hat sich in ihren Arm festgebissen. Seine Lust und Befriedung von Bellas Blut, die ich durch seine Gedanken erfahre, aber vor allem Bellas schmerzende Schreie, bringen in mir eine Wut auf, in der ich ohne Probleme den Vampir von ihr reiße und ihn in Stücke zerfetzt habe, bevor er überhaupt weiß, was mit ihm geschieht.

„Geh zu Bella, Edward", befielt mir Alice, in deren Gedanken das blanke Chaos herrscht.

Eine Vision anders, als die nächste. Während Alice dafür sorgt, dass James, wie ich aus den Gedanken der anderen Vampire erfahren habe, verbrannt wird, laufe ich zurück zu Bella, welche sich vor Schmerz windet.

„Bella", bringe ich kaum hervor.

Esme und Carlisle, der Renée in den Armen hält, kommen auf uns zu. Carlisle legt Renée vorsichtig ab, welche sich den Arm hält und verzweifelt auf ihre Tochter schaut.

„Carlisle?", frage ich, als er Bella untersucht und seine Gedanken mir nichts Erfreuliches zeigen.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus…", sagt er und bringt mich, wie auch Renée zum Wimmern.

„Das Gift ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten."

Renées Gedanken lassen mich kaum klar denken. Sie weiß mittlerweile, dass auch wir Vampire sind, versteht aber nicht, was gerade mit ihrer Tochter, meiner großen Liebe, geschieht.

„Kannst du es nicht aussaugen?"

„Selbst wenn das klappen würde, weiß ich nicht, ob sie es lebend bis zur Klinik schaffen würde. Sie hat innere Blutungen Edward. Beide Lungen verletzt, eine schon kolabiert. Ich befürchte auch, eine Arterie wurde verletzt", hat er keine Hoffnung und bringt mich in totale Verzweiflung.

„Nein, nein, nein… So sollte es nicht sein."

So war es nicht geplant. Wir wollten doch aufs College. Alice hat es gesehen. Bellas Augen waren braun. Sie war noch ein Mensch. Kein Vampir. Sie sollte noch so viel wie möglich als Mensch erleben.

„Es bleibt keine Wahl. Entweder ich treibe die Verwandlung an, oder sie wird sterben."

Ich blicke auf Bella nieder, deren Augen vor Schmerz zusammengekniffen sind. Ich weiß zu gut, was sie gerade durchmacht. Der Anfang ist der schlimmste.

„Sie darf nicht sterben, Carlisle", höre ich Renée sagen.

„Tu es", kommt es aus einer anderen Richtung von Charlie, welcher von Emmett gestützt wird und zu uns rüber bringt.

Alice, Jasper und Rose sind dabei, die Reste der anderen Vampire zu verbrennen, während Charlie sich neben seine Frau hievt.

„Er muss es tun, Edward. Wir können sie nicht verlieren."

„Sie könnte euch das erste Jahr eh nicht sehen. Und selbst dann wird es für sie unerträglich."

„Das ist mir egal. Zu wissen, dass sie lebt, reicht mir schon", schaut Charlie mich verbissen und verzweifelt zu gleich an.

„Leben? Ich lebe nicht, Charlie. Ich existiere nur", sage ich verbittert.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du ohne sie existieren kannst?"

Könnte ich das?

Natürlich nicht. Bella ist mein Ein und Alles.

„Was wird mit Bella passieren?", fragt Renée unwissend.

„Sie wird eine von uns", antwortet Esme.

„Ein Vampir", wirft Emmett mit ein und lässt damit Renée endgültig erblassen.

Dennoch zeigen mir ihre Gedanken, dass es ihr lieber wäre, ihre Tochter wäre ein Vampir, als sie ganz zu verlieren. Und Gleiches gilt für mich.

„Edward?", packt Carlisle meine Schulter.

_Ich werde es tun, egal, für was du dich entscheidest. Das kann ich ihnen nicht antun. Doch wäre es mir lieber, du bist derjenige, der ihre Verwandlung abschließt._

Meine Zweifel sind aufeinmal wie weggeblasen. Denn eins steht fest: Ohne Bella will ich nicht mehr sein. Und so geht es auch dem Rest der Familie.

Eine Vision von Alice zeigt mir, dass die Familie auseinanderbrechen würde, wenn Bella stirbt. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher.

Mittlerweile sind alle um uns herum verteilt. Sie schreien mich mit ihren Gedanken an, es endlich zu vollbringen.

Aber nicht ihre Schreie sind es, die mich dazu bringen, Bellas Handgelenk an meinen Mund zu führen. Ich schließe meine Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren, aber auch, um den Blicken meiner Familie und Bellas Eltern nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Ich führe meine Lippen an die Bisswunde. Doch statt mein Giftes in Bellas Vene zu pumpen, sauge ich ihr das Gift des anderen Vampirs aus. Nicht alles, aber so, dass mein Gift dominant sein würde. Nicht er würde dafür sorgen, dass Bella zum Vampir wird, sondern ich. Das würde sie so wollen.

Ich beiße in ihren Hals, wie in ihr anderes Handgelenk und ihre Knöchel, um die Verwandlung ohne Probleme durchlaufen zu können.

Meine Geschwister sind mittlerweile schon auf dem Weg zum Haus, um mein Zimmer für Bella vorzubereiten.

„Wie lange …?"

„Drei Tage", antworte ich auf Charlies Frage, während Bella sich weiterhin in meinen Armen windet.

Emmett und Jasper kommen jeweils mit meinem Volvo und Emmetts Jeep an.

„Ich bringe euch ins Krankenhaus" sagt Carlisle.

„Solltest du nicht bei Bella bleiben?", ist Charlie fast schon empört.

„Jetzt kann niemand mehr was für sie tun, außer sie selbst."

„Hat sie schlimme Schmerzen?" möchte Renée wissen.

Daraufhin drückt Esme ihre Freundin nur fest an sich und beantwortet ihr so die Frage.

„Was habt ihr getan?", höre ich plötzlich Sam Uleys Stimme.

Vorsichtig lege ich Bella im Volvo ab und blicke in seine Richtung, wo Sam steht, mit seinem gesamten Rudel, die sich die Zähne blecken und kurz davor sind, uns anzugreifen.

Renée schreit auf, als sie die riesigen Gestalten sieht, woraufhin Esme und Charlie sie versuchen zu beruhigen. Carlisle steht auf und geht auf Sam zu.

„Habt ihr sie etwa nicht wahrgenommen? Was seid ihr für Beschützer der Menschen, wenn ihr drei Nomaden nicht wahrnehmen könnt", wütet mein Schöpfer, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe.

Paul will gerade angreifen, als ihn Sam auffällt, welcher seine Nase höher bringt und tief Luft holt. Als er wahrnimmt, von was Carlisle redet, reißt er seine Augen weit auf. Ich sehe, was er sieht. Und er realisiert, was hier gerade vor sich gegangen ist.

„Es gab keine andere Wahl?", fragt er bedrückt, denn er, wie auch sein Rudel fühlen sich mitschuldig, da sie es sich nun mal zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, die Menschen vor uns Vampiren zu beschützen.

„Sie hätte es nicht überlebt", ist Carlisle niedergeschlagen.

„Und wenn ihr uns jetzt nicht gehen lasst, ist Charlie der Nächste", schauen wir alle zum Jeep, wo Emmett einen sehr geschwächten Charlie in den Sitz hievt.

Sam ist hin und her gerissen, macht dann aber die richtige Entscheidung.

„Gut. Wir lassen euch gehen. Aber wir müssen uns unterhalten, um zu klären, wie es weitergeht", ist er bedrückt.

„Es tut mir leid", sagt er noch, verwandelt sich und rennt mit seinem Rudel davon.

Bis auf Jacob.

Der rostbraune Wolf steht auf der Anhöhe, mit einer schmerzverzerrten Schnauze. Seine Augen zeigen deutlich, wie sehr es ihn mitnimmt. Und seine Gedanken lassen mich zum ersten Mal den wahren Jacob Black erkennen. Der beste Freund, der er mal für Bella war.

Er reißt seinen Kopf zum Himmel und heult um seine Freundin.

_Pass auf sie auf. Und bitte sag ihr, dass sie für immer meine Freundin bleibt. Egal was sie ist. Bella bleibt Bella, _lässt er mich noch wissen, bevor auch er in den Wald entschwindet.

„Ihr solltet euch von Bella verabschieden", sagt Carlisle plötzlich und hilft Charlie wieder aus seinem Sitz.

Esme stützt Renée und beide kommen sie auf uns zu. Als könnte sie zerbrechen, hebe ich Bella vorsichtig in meine Arme und richte sie so auf, dass Charlie und Renée sich richtig verabschieden können.

Jasper konzentriert seine ganze Kraft auf Bella, um ihr so viel Schmerz wie möglich zu nehmen und schafft damit das Unfassbare. Nicht nur, dass Bella sich nicht mehr windet, öffnet sie plötzlich ihre Augen.

„Edward?", flüstert sie so leise, dass selbst ich es kaum höre.

„Hey", glaube ich in meinen Augen Tränen zu spüren.

„Werde ich jetzt eine von euch?"

Ich nicke und versuche mir ein Lächeln aufzuzwängen. Mit meinen Augen deute ich Bella zu Charlie und Renée.

„Mom? Dad?"

„Hey, Baby", fließen bei Renée die Tränen.

„Bells", schafft es Charlie kaum noch.

„Wir lieben dich Bella. Für immer. Vergiss das nie", sagt er mit letzter Kraft.

Charlie hat wirklich zu kämpfen, da er einiges abbekommen hat. Einzig Emmett hält ihn auf den Beinen. Seine Rippen gebrochen und eine schwere Kopfverletzung, rauben ihm seine letzte Energie. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich wieder erholen wird. Zumindest physisch.

„Ich liebe euch auch", haucht Bella.

Renée geht zaghaft auf ihre Tochter zu. Ihren rechten gebrochenen Arm an ihren Bauch haltend, führt sie vorsichtig ihre linke Hand an Bellas Wange.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, okay?"

Bella nickt.

„Sei dir gewiss, Renée. Ihr werdet sie wiedersehen, auch wenn es etwas Zeit brauchen wird."

„Danke, Edward."

„Nichts zu danken, Renée."

„Wo bringt ihr sie hin?", röchelt Charlie.

„Denali, Alaska. Dort leben Freunde von uns. Wir sollten jetzt gehen, Charlie. Es geht dir nicht gut."

Charlie will Carlisles Worten protestieren, doch er hat keine Kraft mehr dafür. Emmett bringt ihn zum Jeep, während Renée Bella kurz umarmt.

„Wir lieben dich", küsst sie Bellas Stirn und stolpert schluchzend zum Jeep, wo sie von Esme aufgefangen wird.

Wir haben beschlossen, Bellas Verwandlung in Alaska vollenden zu lassen, um in Ruhe zu entscheiden, was weiter passieren wird. Wohin es uns führen wird. Denn, auch wenn es mich traurig stimmt, können wir definitiv nicht nach Hanover gehen, um zu studieren.

Diese Tatsache macht mich wütender, als ich es so schon bin. Denn Bella hat sich wahnsinnig darauf gefreut. Und dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen war so wunderschön. Doch nun wird sie, statt zu studieren, lernen müssen, ihren Blutdurst zu kontrollieren. Ihre Bewegungen, Gesten und Ausdrücke muss sie lernen, den Menschen anzupassen.

Aber zuerst muss sie noch die schmerzhafte Verwandlung hinter sich bringen.

Jaspers Kraft hat Bellas Schmerzen noch immer betäubt, allerdings sind ihre Augen wieder geschlossen. Sie zeigt auch keine Reaktionen auf meine Versuche, mit ihr zu reden.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Liebes", hoffe ich dennoch, dass sie mich hört.

Ich setze mich, mit Bella in den Armen, auf den Rücksitz meines Volvos. Während Jasper ihn steuert, hat Alice auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und schaut immer wieder besorgt in den Rückspiegel.

„Ich kann noch nichts Genaues sehen, was Bellas, deine oder unsere Zukunft betrifft."

Alice hat hart damit zu kämpfen. Nicht einmal, weil Bella eine von uns wird, sondern, weil sie sich durch ihre Vision schon sehr auf unser Studenten-Leben gefreut hat. Sie war sich so sicher, da ihre Visionen eher selten so klar sind, wie die, wo Alice uns alle gemeinsam auf dem Campus der Uni Dartmouth gesehen hat.

„Es tut mir so leid, Edward."

„Nicht deine Schuld", versuche ich ihr die Last zu nehmen, kann meinen Blick allerdings nicht von Bellas Gesicht nehmen, welches immer mehr vom Schmerz gezeichnet ist.

Jasper greift über die Mittelkonsole und nimmt Alice Hand. Er kann sie ein wenig beruhigen.

Am Haus angekommen, wartet schon Rosalie auf uns. Ihre Gedanken voller Sorgen um ihre ‚kleine' Schwester, wie sie Bella in ihren Gedanken des Öfteren nennt. Rose war schon immer diejenige von uns, die am meisten mit dem Vampir-Dasein zu kämpfen hatte. Und natürlich hatte sie Bella das nicht gewünscht.

_Ich hab dein Zimmer für sie vorbereitet, _kann ich selbst auf ihrer gedanklichen Stimme ein Beben hören.

„Danke, Rose", sage ich ihr und gehe mit Bella in meinen Armen die Treppen hinauf.

Während Alice und Jasper sich zurückziehen, da Alice weiterhin versucht etwas von unserer Zukunft zu sehen, folgt mir Rose in mein Zimmer. Dort lege ich Bella auf mein Bett ab und lege mich zu ihr. Ich muss Bella spüren. Sie halten, um ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Zumindest will ich es glauben, so ihr 3-tägiges Leid lindern zu können.

„Darf ich ihre Hand halten?", fragt Rose schüchtern.

„Natürlich", antworte ich, denn ich sehe, wie sehr Rose Bella beistehen will.

So hatte ich mir das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Bella beim Altwerden zusehen wollte, um sie dann irgendwann zu verlieren und wieder alleine zu sein. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, Bella irgendwann zum Vampir zu machen, um mit ihr für die Ewigkeit zusammen zu sein. Doch wollte ich ihr ermöglichen, so viele menschliche Erfahrungen wir möglich zu machen.

Aber nun, durch das plötzliche Auftauchen der drei Nomaden, wurde ihr das alles genommen. Wurde es uns genommen, denn ich wollte Bella dabei begleiten, wie sie diese Erfahrungen macht. Wollte ihr Strahlen sehen, wenn sie zum ersten Mal eine Vorlesung betritt.

Diese Erfahrung wird sie nun erst in einigen Jahren machen können, wenn sie es ertragen kann, in einem Raum voll Menschen zu bleiben. Und das könnte einige Zeit brauchen. Das weiß ich zu gut.

Aber anstatt mich in Selbstmitleid zu winden, versuche ich mich damit anzufreunden. Denn es gibt auch viele positive Dinge. Ich werde sie schon bald, ohne Angst haben zu müssen ihr wehzutun, küssen können, berühren können. Am wenigsten werde ich den ständigen Blutdurst vermissen, dem ich immer in Bellas Nähe ausgesetzt war. Zum ersten Mal kann ich sie berühren, ohne dieses Beißen in der Kehle.

Ich kann sie voll und ganz lieben.

Es vergehen Stunden, in denen sich Bella kaum rührt. Nur mal ein schmerzendes Zucken ist von ihr zu sehen. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie ruhig sich ihre Verwandlung verhält. Die Letzte, die ich gesehen habe, die von Emmett, war das komplette Gegenteil. Was mich wiederum beunruhigt. Ist es normal?

Rosalie teilt meine Unruhe nicht. Sie versucht sich auszumalen, wie Bella als Vampir aussehen wird. Noch kann ich keine Veränderung erkennen. Bin aber genauso gespannt, wie Bella nach ihrer Verwandlung aussehen wird.

Gegen Mitternacht kommen Carlisle und Esme aus dem Krankenhaus zurück. Gezeichnet, wie es ein Mensch sein würde. Es war aber auch ein ereignisreicher Tag. Sofort ergründe ich Carlisles Gedanken und bin froh und erleichtert, was ich entdecke.

Die ganze Familie versammelt sich in meinem Zimmer. Alle bleiben stehen, bis auf mich und Rosalie.

„Wie geht es Charlie und Renée?", fragt Rose.

Carlisle streift sich geschafft durch sein blondes Haar, woraufhin ihn Esme tröstend drückt.

„Renée geht es körperlich, bis auf einen gebrochenen Arm, den Umständen ganz gut. Allerdings mache ich mir Sorgen, wie sie dies alles verkraftet. Ich musste ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit sie für Charlie da sein kann."

Esme macht der Zustand ihrer Freundin auch sehr zu schaffen. Sie fühlt stark mit ihr und würde ihr dennoch gerne mehr Leid abnehmen.

„Charlie?", fragt Jasper.

„Er schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr. Seine Rippenbrüche haben mir Sorgen gemacht, aber Charlie ist besser in Form, als wir dachten. Davon wird er sich schnell erholen. Nur die schwere Gehirnerschütterung und der Blutverlust, durch die tiefe Wunde am Oberschenkel ist er momentan nicht bei Bewusstsein."

Unangenehme Stille kehrt ein, trotz dessen sind alle erleichtert über diese Neuigkeit. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Beide, Charlie und Renée, hätten tödlich verletzt werden können. Und genauso hätten sie jetzt, wie Bella, in der Verwandlung eines Vampirs stecken können.

Dies geht auch durch die Köpfe der Anderen. Vor allem Esme und Carlisle machen sich darüber Gedanken.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", kommt es von Alice plötzlich.

Ihre Vision hatte ich verpasst, lässt sie sich aber noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, dass Carlisle und Esme doch noch in Forks bleiben werden, um Bellas Eltern beizustehen.

„Esme und ich werden in Forks verweilen, bis es Charlie gesundheitlich besser geht."

„Und ich möchte Renée beistehen. Ihr näher bringen, was mit Bella passiert. Sie will noch immer nicht wahrhaben, was heute geschehen ist und Bella nicht mehr am leben ist", bekommt es meine Ziehmutter kaum raus.

Wieder wird es ganz leise in meinem Zimmer. Alle Blicke auf Bella gerichtet. Als sie dann doch einmal vor Schmerz aufstöhnt, zucken alle zusammen. Ich ziehe sie noch enger an mich heran und flüster in ihr Ohr.

„Es wird alles gut, meine Liebste. Wir sind bei dir und lassen dich nicht alleine", küsse ich ihre Schläfe.

„Wir sollten uns allmählich auf den Weg nach Denali machen. Wer weiß, wie lange Bella noch so ruhig bleibt", wirft Jasper ein.

Während Alice sich auf den Weg zum Swan-Haus macht, um für Bella ein paar Kleidungsstücke einzupacken, macht Jasper Gleiches mit seinen und Alice Sachen. Auch Emmett und Rose fangen an zu packen. Esme tut dies für mich, denn ich kann mich nicht von Bella losreißen.

Sie brauchen nicht lange. In einer halben Stunde sind wir abfahrbereit. Alice und Jasper sind in meinem Volvo schon losgefahren. Ich fahre mit Bella, bei Emmett und Rose im Jeep mit.

„Du wirst sehen, Sohn, dass alles seinen Weg gehen wird. Pass auf Bella auf und haltet uns auf dem Laufenden. Grüß Tanya und den Rest von mir", legt er mitfühlend seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt Bella einen väterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Esme bekommt kaum ein Wort heraus. Sie muss sich bei unserem Abschied ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, als sie mich drückt und Bella über die Wange streicht.

„Sie wird sicher ein bezaubernder Vampir", schafft sie es dann doch noch, ein Lächeln herauszubekommen.

Sie schließt die Tür und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in Carlisles Schulter. Ihre Gedanken ein einziges Chaos. Es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, was nun mit Bella geschieht und Renées Zustand. Es ist auch, weil sie noch nie länger von ihren ‚Kindern' getrennt war. Wir wissen ja noch nicht, für wie lange dieser Abschied sein wird.

Ungewohnt still steuert Emmett seinen Jeep Richtung Norden. Tanya und ihre Familie wurden schon von Carlisle informiert und erwarten uns. Auch wenn ich jetzt gerne mit Bella alleine wäre, benötigen wir jede Unterstützung, vor allem jetzt, wo Carlisle und Esme in Forks zurückbleiben. Und wir wissen noch nicht, wie Bella als Neugeborene sein wird. Sie kann ganz zahm sein, was eher der seltene Fall ist. Oder sie kann wild und unzähmbar sein.

Sie könnte eine vollkommen andere Person werden und ihre Menschenleben völlig vergessen, weshalb ich ihr immer wieder ins Ohr flüster, an ihre Eltern zu denken, genau wie an ihre Freunde.

Je näher wir Denali kommen, desto unruhiger und lauter wird Bella. Rosalie muss ihrem Mann zärtlich beistehen, um uns heile nach Denali zu fahren, da ihm Bellas zunehmende Schreie genau so zusetzen, wie mir.

Der Sommer ist auch in Denali eingetroffen. Nur hier und da liegen noch ein paar geschmolzene Schneehaufen. Selbst auf dem hohen Grundstück der Denalis ist nicht viel von der weißen Pracht zu sehen.

Hier, in den Wäldern Alaska können sich Tanya und ihr Clan ohne Bedenken in der Sonne bewegen. Auch wenn dort nur wenig Sonne zum Vorschein kommt. Ihr Haus ist versteckt hinter dicht stehenden Kiefern, Pappeln und Eichen. Kein Mensch hat sich bisher dorthin verlaufen. Was sicher auch daran liegt, dass die Stadt Denali selbst zwei Stunden entfernt ist.

Als das Haus durch den dichten Wald zum Vorschein kommt, erwarten uns schon Jasper, Alice und alle Denalis.

Zu meiner Überraschung ist es die blonde Irina, die meine Tür aufreißt, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich bin irritiert, bis ich ihre Gedanken sehe und Wut in mir aufsteigt.

„Es tut mir leid, Edward. Laurent und ich kannten uns nicht lange. Auch wusste ich nicht, dass er mit den anderen beiden Nomaden durch die Welt zog. Er ließ mich glauben, dass er ein Einzelgänger sei, der sich uns gerne anschließen würde", zeigt sie wirklich Reue.

Aber es steckte noch mehr dahinter. Tatsächlich ist auch Irina ein Opfer der Nomaden. Nicht nur, dass Laurent den Denalis einiges an Geld entwenden konnte, hat er sich in Irinas Herz eingeschlichen, ihr Vertrauen gewonnen, um sie dann, nachdem er alles von ihr bekommen hatte, fallen zu lassen.

In Tanyas Gedanken kann ich sehen, wie sehr sie, Kate, Eleazar und Carmen damit zu tun hatten, die sonst so starke Irina wieder aufzubauen.

„Du trägst keine Schuld, Irina. Du bist ebenso ein Opfer dieses Gesindels, wie Bella und ihre Eltern", sage ich ihr, während ich mit Bella in meinen Arme aus dem Jeep steige.

Alice kommt auf uns zu und küsst Bellas Stirn. Meine Schwester macht es weiterhin verrückt, noch immer keinen Ausgang in Bellas Verwandlung zu sehen. Mich beruhigt es auch nicht gerade.

„Danke, Tanya, dass wir eurer Heim nutzen können. Wir fanden auf die Schnelle keine andere Lösung", spreche ich die toughe Anführerin der Denalis an.

Sie kommt auf mich zu und legt mitfühlend eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ihr lächelnder Blick hängt erst an mir, bevor sie zu Bella schaut, die sich weiter in meinen Armen windet.

„Sie ist wirklich einzigartig, mein Freund. Kein Wunder, dass du sie liebst und verehrst, wie du es tust. Meine Familie und ich werden euch mit allem unterstützen. Und umso besser kann ich jetzt akzeptieren, wie du meinen Avancen standhalten konntest", zwinkert sie mir zu.

„Unglaublich", hören wir plötzlich Eleazar, der langsam auf mich zukommt.

„Was?", fragt Rose.

„Ihre Verwandlung ist noch kaum ein paar Stunden intakt, sagt ihr?"

Seine Frage wird von mehreren nickenden Köpfen beantwortet.

„Sie ist ein Schild. Ein Schutzschild", ist er fasziniert.

„Das würde alles erklären", lachte Emmett, woraufhin ihn die Denalis fragend anblicken.

„Eddie hier konnte Bellas Gedanken noch nie lesen", freut er sich weiter.

_Unmöglich._

„Aber wahr", reagiere ich auf Eleazars Gedanken.

„Da ist noch etwas", stelle ich fest, nachdem ich seinen Gedanken weiter lauschte.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich kann noch nicht sagen was. Es schlummert noch etwas in ihr, was sich sicher zeigen wird, sobald sie Vampir ist. Eines sei dir gewiss. Sie wird ein einzigartiger Vampir, die leider auch für die Volturi interessant sein wird", sagt er mit Vorsicht.

„Um die Volturi machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist. Machen wir es Edwards Liebe erst einmal gemütlich", wirft Tanya mit einem Grinsen ein und führt uns ins Haus.

Mit Alice, Rose und Tanya, gehen wir in eines der Gästezimmer. Das Bett ist schon mit vielen Kissen ausgelegt, wo ich Bella ablege und ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht streiche. Ihr Gesicht sieht immer angestrengter aus, von den Schmerzen gezeichnet.

„Edward", stöhnt sie plötzlich hervor.

Ich liege sofort an ihrer Seite und ziehe sie in meine Arme.

„Ich bin hier, Liebste", küsse ich ihre Stirn.

„Wenn ihr etwas braucht, lasst es mich wissen", kommt von Tanya, die daraufhin das Zimmer verlässt.

Alice und Rose setzen sich auf die Bettkante und richten ihre Blicke auf Bella.

So verharren wir die nächsten zwei Tage. Die anderen Vampire im Haus schauen immer wieder mal vorbei. Vor allem Jasper und Emmett reden einige Worte auf Bella ein.

Am dritten Tag sind Bellas gequälte Schreie für mich kaum zu ertragen. Jasper schafft es immer seltener, ihren Schmerz zu lindern.

„Es ist gleich soweit", springt Alice plötzlich auf.

„Wir warten im Wohnbereich auf euch, um sie nicht zu überfordern", höre ich Carmen sagen.

Meine Geschwister stehen gespannt um das Bett, während ich mich aufsetze und etwas Abstand nehme, um Bella Platz zu lassen.

Mein Magen knotet sich zusammen, als dann ihr Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Ihr Puls ist nicht mehr zu fühlen. Etwas, was mich bei Bella immer am Leben hielt. Mich lebendig machte. Aber ich will mich nicht davon beeinflussen. Ich werde sie jetzt noch mehr lieben und sie wird mich noch lebendiger machen, als ich es je war.

Ich stehe auf und schaue auf sie nieder. Schon jetzt sind die Veränderungen zu sehen. Ihr Haar länger, ihre Figur noch weiblicher.

Plötzlich schreckt sie auf, als wäre sie aus einem Albtraum erwacht. Ihr panischer Blick wandert durchs Zimmer, von einer Person zur Anderen und bleibt an mir hängen. Sie sieht wirklich umwerfend aus.

„Edward", klingt ihr Stimme noch schöner, als sie es so schon tat.

Ihre Hand fährt an ihren Mund, überrascht von dem Klang aus ihrem Mund. Ich kann meine Freude darüber, dass sie mich erkannt hat, nicht mehr unterdrücken und grinse. Ich setze mich an ihre Seite und streiche ihr über die Wange.

Es erweicht mein Herz, als sich ihre Miene entspannt und sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildet. Sie wirft sich in meine Arme und drückt. Fest.

„Hey, hey. Vorsicht, Liebes."

„Ups. T'schuldige", grinst sie mich an.

„Bells?"

Wir drehen uns zu Emmett und den Anderen. Sie alle fragen sich, ob Bella sich auch an sie erinnert. Was sie beantwortet, in dem sie auf Emmett zuläuft und auch ihn umarmt. Genau wie Rose, Jasper und Alice.

„Danke, dass ihr für mich da gewesen seid", sagt sie, als sie wieder an meiner Seite ist.

„Selbstverständlich, Bella", kommt es von Jasper.

„Du gehörst schließlich zur Familie", lächelt Rosalie.

Emmett und Alice grinsen nur. Plötzlich verschwindet Alice im Badezimmer und kommt mit einem Wandspiegel wieder hinaus.

„Schau dich an, Bella. Du bist so wunderhübsch", überreicht sie ihr den Spiegel.

Vorsichtig nimmt Bella ihn an sich, in Angst, sie könnte ihn zerbrechen. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung ist unfassbar. Sie schaut in den Spiegel und ich kann sehen, dass sie etwas plagt.

„Bella?"

„Meine Augen."

Kaum hat sie es ausgesprochen, passiert etwas, das uns alle schockt. Die typischen, blutroten Augen wandeln sich wieder in ihr altes braun.

„Was zum… ?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich.. ich hab mir gewünscht, wieder meine normale Augenfarbe zu haben", ist Bella nicht weniger geschockt wie wir.

„Darf ich dazu etwas sagen", wirft Eleazar ein.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er und der Rest seiner Familie ins Zimmer traten.

Ängstlich rückt Bella näher an mich ran und ich nehme sie seitlich in den Arm.

„Hi Bella, ich bin Tanya. Ich freue mich, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen", nickt sie Bella zu.

Jeder Einzelne stellt sich vor, bis hin zu Eleazar, der sich mir seinen Gedanken verschließt. Zumindest, bis er anfängt zu reden.

„Unglaublich", bricht es aus mir heraus.

Eleazar lacht, während alle Anderen verduzt schauen.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, ist Miss Bella ein mentales Schutzschild. Mit dem richtigen Training wird sie dies sogar über andere ziehen können. Aber noch faszinierender ist ihre zweite Gabe."

„Zweite Gabe?", ist Bella geschockt.

Kaum verdaut noch die Tatsache mit dem Schild.

„Ich weiß bisher nur von einer Handvoll Vampiren, die eine zweite Gabe haben. Und niemand von ihnen hatte zwei solch starke Gaben."

„Eleazar, bitte", ist Tanya ungeduldig.

Auch Alice weiß nun, was Bellas zweite Gabe ist.

„Miss Bella, wie geht es deinem Hals? Brennt es? Hast du Durst?"

Bella fährt mit der Hand an ihren Hals und nickt.

„Nun stell dir vor, du bist kein Vampir, hast keinen Blutdurst."

Irritiert runzelt Bella die Stirn. Ich gebe ihr einen anspornenden Schubs. Woraufhin sie es auch tut. Sekunden später guckt sie mich erschrocken an. Genau wie Jasper.

„Das ist nicht möglich", kann auch er es nicht glauben.

„Und nun bring dein Herz wieder zum Schlagen."

Und tatsächlich höre ich nach wenigen Sekunden ihren von mir geliebten Herzschlag.

„Wie ist das möglich", fragt Rose, deren Gedanken mir zeigen, dass ein wenig Neid aufkommt.

Auch Jasper kann sein Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass auch er gerne seinen Durst hätte ersticken können.

„Menschlichkeit", beginnt Eleazar.

„Sie hat die Gabe ihre menschlichen Eigenschaften hervorzurufen, genau wie ihre vampirischen Eigenschaften abzustellen", ist Eleazar noch immer fasziniert von meiner Liebsten.

„Heißt das, sie könne Menschen begegnen, ohne sie anzufallen?", will Emmett wissen.

„Wenn sie es unterdrückt, ja."

„Meine Eltern… Gott… Wie geht es ihnen? Wo sind sie?", fällt es Bella plötzlich ein.

Daraufhin verlassen die Denalis wieder das Zimmer. Eleazar würde es uns später noch einmal genauer erklären.

Doch jetzt hat Bella erst einmal eine Erklärung verdient. Ich hatte Angst davor. Ihr berichten zu müssen, dass sie ihre Eltern eine lange Zeit nicht sehen könnte, würde sie zerbrechen. Aber mit ihrer Gabe sieht es nun ganz anders aus.

Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich Alice Vision, von uns und Bella am College, doch bestätigen.

TBC


	26. Glück im Unglück Epilog

_**Epilog**_

**Glück im Unglück**

**Bellas POV**

Feuer. Brennen. Schmerz. Das ist das Einzige, was ich bemerke, nachdem die Vampire uns angegriffen haben. Als ich kurz aufwache und meine Eltern sehe, mehr oder weniger in Ordnung, bin ich fürs Erste erleichtert.

Doch die Schmerzen reißen mich von ihnen. Aber die Präsenz von Edward geht nie verloren. Immer wieder redet er mit mir. Spricht auf mich ein, an meine Freunde und Eltern zu denken. Damit ich sie nicht vergesse. Was ich tue. Genauso denke ich aber auch an meine vampirische Familie. Sie, und vor allem Edward, möchte ich ebenso wenig vergessen.

Irgendwann sind die Schmerzen so unerträglich, dass ich Aufschreie nicht verhindern kann. Ich habe versucht es in Grenzen zu halten, denn ich weiß, wie sehr Edward damit zu leiden hätte. Die Schmerzen werden nach einiger Zeit so schlimm, dass ich auch Edward nicht mehr wahrnehme. Gar nichts mehr bekomme ich um mich herum mit.

Bis ich aus dem Albtraum aufwache.

Ich schlage die Augen auf und sehe bekannte Gesichter. Glücklich, alle fünf wiederzusehen. Und noch mehr freue ich mich, Edward zu sehen. In seinem Glanz und Glory. So habe ich Edward und seine Geschwister noch nie gesehen. So schön und perfekt sahen sie in meinen Augen noch nie aus, obwohl sie schon vorher perfekt aussahen.

Es muss an meinen Vampirgenen liegen, da ich nun noch viele andere Dinge noch klarer sehe. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, vorher jedes fliegende Staubkorn in einen Raum gesehen zu haben.

Edward scheint erleichtert zu sein, als ich seinen Namen sage. Und natürlich habe ich meine neuen Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle und erdrücke ihn fast. Bei den Anderen klappt es schon besser.

Betrübt wird meine Stimmung, als Alice mir einen Spiegel reicht. Eigentlich habe ich mich ja darauf gefreut, die äußerlichen Vorzüge eines Vampires genießen zu können und bin auch begeistert, als ich meine Haare und mein Gesicht sehe. Doch kaum sichte ich die blutroten Augen, ist es auch um meine Freude geschehen.

Was dann allerdings geschieht, bringt selbst mich aus der Fassung. Kaum, dass ich den Gedanken habe, am liebsten wieder meine bräunlichen Augen zu haben, werden sie eben genau das. Braun.

In dem Moment kommen fünf weitere Vampire in den Raum. Drei davon erkenne ich sofort als die Vampire, die damals bei den Cullens zu Besuch waren. Auch Tanya ist dabei, die so nah viel freundlicher aussieht, als ich glaubte.

Der mir unbekannte Vampir, der sich später als Eleazar vorstellt, steht mit einem erstaunten Gesicht vor mir. Er ist derjenige, der mich zum ersten Mal an meinen Durst erinnert. Wirklich gespürt hatte ich nichts, erst, als er es erwähnt. Und als er mich dann bittet, eben diesen Blutdurst zu ignorieren, verschwindet er auch.

Ich sehe Edward in die Augen, als ich dann auch noch meinen Herzschlag reanimiere. Erst Faszination und danach Freude in seinem Gesicht. Ich kenne ihn mittlerweile sehr gut und weiß, dass Edward diese Eigenschaften so sehr an mir liebte.

Eleazar hätte gerne weiter experimentiert und getestet, wie weit meine beiden Gaben reichen. Aber Jasper ist der Meinung, dass ich zuerst jagen solle. Schließlich wissen wir alle nicht, wie lange es anhalten würde, diesen Blutdurst zu unterdrücken.

Diese erste Jagd ist ein Spaß und ein Desaster zusammen. Zumindest nach Alice Meinung. Mir macht es wahnsinnigen Spaß, obwohl ich nervös bin. Ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist, bis Edward mir beisteht und sagt, ganz auf meine Instinkte zu hören.

Als ich den ersten Elch wahrnehme, geht es wie von selbst. Ich rieche das vorzügliche Blut und habe ihn auch schnell erlegt und ausgesaugt. Ohne darauf zu achten, was mit meiner neuen Kleidung geschieht, die mir Alice extra angezogen hatte.

Edwards Blick war es mir allemal Wert. Er ist erregt, was er mir danach mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zeigt, wobei seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Ich fühle, dass er mehr will und fast die Beherrschung verliert. Aber Edward ist nun mal Gentleman durch und durch.

„Dies sollte etwas ganz Besonderes werden", meint er.

„Du hast etwas Besseres verdient", sagt er weiter.

Und mir fällt auch wieder ein, dass Edward selber noch nicht viel Erfahrung hatte und ich ihm dieses besondere Erlebnis genau so besonders machen wollte.

Er lächelt mich mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen an und macht es mir damit eigentlich noch schwerer, nicht über ihn herzufallen. Aber kaum, dass ich mich unter Kontrolle habe, kommen mir weitere Dinge in den Sinn. Aber an erster Stelle stehen immer wieder meine Eltern.

Auch wenn Edward mir immer wieder bestätigt, dass es ihnen gut geht, kann ich den Gedanken an sie nicht abschütteln. Vor allem jetzt, wo mein Blutdurst anscheinend völlig unter Kontrolle ist.

Schweren Herzens haben wir entschieden, dass wir es nicht riskieren und das Jahr meines Neugeborenendaseins abwarten, bis wir überhaupt einen Versuch starten würden, um sie wiederzusehen.

Carlisle und Esme blieben bei meinen Eltern, da wir in Denali alles unter Kontrolle hatten. Ich telefoniere zwar immer wieder mit ihnen und beantworte ihre vielen Fragen, dennoch ist es mir nicht genug und tue mich schwer, nicht einfach loszulaufen.

In einer Phase, in der ich es beinahe durchziehe, von Denali nach Forks zu laufen, tut Edward etwas, was mich völlig sprachlos macht. Aber auch überglücklich.

Wir sind im tiefen Wald unterwegs, Edward ist schon einige Zeit sehr ruhig, führt er mich zu unserem Lieblingsfleck, der mich immer wieder sehr an unsere Lichtung in Forks erinnert. Wir liegen beide nebeneinander, wie so oft, Edward hat meine Hand umschlossen, blicken wir in den Nachthimmel und beobachten die Sterne.

Kurz bevor ich Edward fragen kann, warum er so ruhig ist, kommt er mir zuvor.

„Heirate mich", schießt es aus ihm hinaus.

Sein Blick verharrt weiter an die Sterne, doch sein Körper versteift nervös in Erwartung meiner Reaktion.

Ich überlege nicht lange und setze mich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoss. Edward reagiert, wie von mir erhofft und blickt mich erschrocken an. Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, bis er mein grinsendes Gesicht sieht.

„OK", sage ich und presse meine Lippen auf seine.

„OK?", fragt er ungläubig, als er sich von mir lösen kann.

Ich nicke nur erfreut und überfalle ihn erneut.

Alles andere als ein Ja wäre mir nie möglich zu antworten. Ich liebe Edward. Mehr als das. Ihn zu heiraten, bringt uns nur näher. Zumal Edward und ich noch immer nicht den Punkt erreicht haben uns komplett zu vereinigen. Seine Geschwister sind regelrecht schockiert, wie wir unsere Lüste so unterdrücken können.

Aber Edward ist nun mal ein Gentleman der alten Schule.

Mir wäre es am liebsten, mit ihm gleich nach Vegas zu fliegen, um zu heiraten. Aber zwei Dinge hindern uns. Zum einen ist da Alice, die schon lange darauf wartet, endlich ihre, ich meine unsere Hochzeit zu organisieren. Wir würden ihr Herz brechen.

Aber warum ich die Idee Vegas schnell streiche, sind meine Eltern. Ich will sie dabei haben. Charlie soll derjenige sein, der mich zum Altar führt. Nur dann wird der Tag perfekt.

Edwards Verlobungsring macht mich erneut sprachlos. Es ist kein Prunk mit vielen Diamanten. Er ist pur, wie unsere Liebe. Aber noch bedeutsamer ist die Tatsache, dass dieser Ring einmal seiner Mutter Elizabeth Masen gehörte. Seine Eltern kann man nur verehren, denn sie haben mir Edward geschenkt, weshalb für mich etwas Wunderschönes ist, etwas von seiner Mutter zu tragen.

Wir brauchen die Neuigkeit unserer Verlobung gar nicht kundgeben, denn Alice konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Alle wissen bescheid, als wir zurückkommen. Selbst Carlisle, Esme und meine Eltern sind schon am Telefon.

Meine Ma ist zu Tränen gerührt, genau wie Esme. Charlie, naja, er war ein anderes Thema. Aber er wäre nicht Charlie, wenn er Edward nicht ein paar ‚nette' Worte gesagt hätte. Dennoch weiß ich, dass er sich für uns freut.

In den nächsten Monaten beschäftige ich mich viel mit dem Vampirdasein. Jasper erzählt mir viel von seinen Erlebnissen in den Kriegen, die er zusammen mit Maria führte. Zeigt er mir aber auch, wie ich mich zu verteidigen weiß.

Emmett, mein großer Bruder, mit ihm habe ich am meisten Spaß. Seit ich eben nicht mehr die zerbrechliche Bella bin, vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem wir etwas machen. Sei es nur mal Armdrücken oder mit den Bären toben. Emmett weiß es immer, mich von meinen Eltern abzulenken.

Alice ist Alice. Viel unternehmen tue ich mit ihr gar nicht mal, da sie zu beschäftigt ist, mit dem Vorbereiten der Hochzeit. Edward und ich haben sie zwar täglich gebeten, nicht zu übertreiben, aber wenn Alice erst einmal etwas beginnt, ist sie nicht davon abzubringen. Selbst Jasper kann dann nur mit den Schultern zucken und Alice machen lassen. Aber wenn ich Alice bei ihrer Arbeit beobachte, wie viel Spaß sie daran hat, kann ich ihr nicht im geringsten böse sein. Dafür ist sie erstmal abgelenkt, um mich zum Shoppen zu schleppen.

Eine Person vermisse ich, dabei ist sie die ganze Zeit hier in Denali. Rosalie hat sich, seitdem meine Gabe bekannt wurde, von mir zurückgezogen. Von Emmett weiß ich, dass es nichts Persönliches ist. Es ist auch nicht so, dass sie mich verachtet, wie noch zu Beginn, als sie nach Forks kamen und ich nicht wusste, dass sie Vampire sind.

Einige Zeit hat es gedauert, bis ich wusste, warum sie sich zurückzog. Ich brauchte eigentlich nur zurückdenken, an unser Gespräch nach dem Unfall, bei dem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass die Cullens keine normalen Menschen sind.

Rosalie liebte ihr Leben. Als Mensch. Und ich, mit meiner Gabe, kann dies, mein menschliches Leben weiter leben. Eleazar kann uns zwar noch immer nicht genau sagen, welche Ausmaße meine Gabe hat, aber schon mein Herz schlagen zu lassen, bringt ihr Schmerz. Weshalb ich meine Gabe in Rose Nähe nicht benutze. Ich will es ihr nicht schwerer machen, als es schon ist.

Nach fast genau einem Jahr haben wir beschlossen, Denali zu verlassen und uns wieder ein eigenes Domizil zu suchen. Zusammen mit Carlisle und Esme, aber auch mit meinen Eltern. Ein richtiger Neuanfang.

Wir überlegten lange, wohin es uns verschlagen soll. Es sind dann unsere Eltern, die beschließen, schon jetzt nach Hanover zu ziehen. Rose, Jasper, Alice, Emmett und Edward werden dort definitiv schon ihre Semester beginnen. Auch ich würde mein Studium dort beginnen, aber erst wollen wir testen, ob es auch wirklich sicher ist, mich auf solche Menschenmassen loszulassen.

Beim Besuch auf dem Campus überwiegt schnell die Vorfreude der Angst. Ich möchte am liebsten schon am nächsten Tag beginnen, mit meiner Familie zu studieren. Auch Rosalie beginnt wieder öfter zu lächeln, als sich unser Leben wieder langsam in geordnete Bahnen bewegt.

Als wir vom Besuch der Uni zum Haus, oder wohl eher Villa machen, nehme ich dort zwei Menschen wahr. Ich bin erst irritiert, bis ich den Geruch der beiden tief in mich einsauge. Die beiden unterschiedlichen Düfte erkenne ich auch, obwohl ich sie nie als Vampir wahrgenommen habe.

Charlie und Renèe.

Ich springe aus Edwards neuem Volvo, werde allerdings vor der Tür von freudigen Esme und Carlisle gestoppt.

„Langsam, Bella", lachte Carlisle.

„Vergiss nicht, sie sind Menschen und für dich leicht zu zerbrechen."

„Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen, mein Schatz", umarmt mich Esme.

Und ich merke, dass ich nicht nur meine Eltern so sehr vermisst habe. Auch Esme und Carlisle haben einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen.

Mit vampiruntypisch zittriger Hand öffne ich die Tür und entdecke meine Eltern. Wir haben viel telefoniert, aber nie konnte ich sie sehen. Oft habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr sie das Jahr verändert hat. Aber für mich sehen sie noch immer so aus wie damals.

Ich kann nicht anders, als auf sie zuzulaufen und sie umarmen, auch wenn ich im Hintergrund die Proteste der Vampire höre. Prostest in Angst, mein Blutdurst wäre stärker als ich. Doch das Einzige, was blutete, war mein Herz.

Gut, ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ich ihnen etwas weh tat, beim Umarmen, aber ich muss sie spüren, dass sie wirklich hier sind. So wundert es mich nicht, als ich spüre, wie Tränen meine Wange hinablaufen. In solchen Momenten bin ich froh über meine Gabe.

Bis auf ein leichtes Hinken bei Charlie erinnert nichts mehr daran, was vor einem Jahr geschehen ist. An dem Tag, als wir drei Swan's beinahe ums Leben kamen. Aber den Gedanken verdränge ich schnell. Wir leben und das ist, was zählt. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass ich nun ein Vampir bin, kann ich bei ihnen sein. Das ist mehr, als wir uns alle erträumt haben.

Ich erfahre, dass Charlie, trotz seines leichten Handicaps mit seiner lädierten Hüfte, den Posten des Sheriffs übernehmen wird. Welch ein Glück, dass der Sheriff in Hanover gerade in den Ruhestand tritt. Carlisle, welch ein Wunder, wird im örtlichen Krankenhaus arbeiten.

Renée und Esme haben beschlossen, ihr eigenes Geschäft zu eröffnen. Zusammen werden sie dafür sorgen, dass auch Hanover von Esmes Dekorations-Künsten verschönert wird. Rose will ihnen, trotz Studiums, dabei helfen. Erste Interessenten haben sich schon gemeldet.

Es geht alles so schnell, dass es selbst mir unheimlich wird. Mein, unser Leben, hat sich in so kurzer Zeit drastisch verändert. Es ist manchmal wie gestern, dass ich Edward das erste Mal sah und mich unsterblich in ihn verliebte. Und dann erwidert er diese Liebe auch noch.

Mittlerweile hinterfrage ich seine Liebe nicht mehr und bin einfach nur glücklich, dass er sich auch in mich verliebt hat.

Das erste Semester am College ist so, wie es mir Edward und seine Geschwister immer vorschwärmten. Aufregend, spannend und lustig zugleich. Dank meiner vampirischen Fähigkeiten fällt es mir auch nicht all zu schwer mir die Sachen zu merken, die mir täglich beigebracht werden.

Natürlich studiere ich Fotografie. Aber auch englische Literatur. Ich kann mich noch nicht entscheiden, ob ich professionelle Fotografin werden will oder Schriftstellerin. Aber mit meiner Zeit, die ich nicht mit schlafen vergeude, werde ich sicher beides machen können.

In den ersten Semesterferien ist es soweit. Edward und ich heiraten.

Mein größter Wunsch für die Hochzeit war es, dass sie hell und sonnig ist. Und Alice erfüllt mir diesen Wunsch. Wo nicht, wenn auf Esmes eigener Insel, die Carlisle ihr einst schenkte, wäre der geeignetste Ort. Kein Mensch weit und breit. Wir Vampire können uns ohne Umschweife frei bewegen.

Es wird keine große Feier. Dank Carlisles Vergangenheit kann er uns vermählen. Die einzigen Gäste sind der Denali Clan. Nach langer Diskussion habe ich auch Jake und seinen Vater eingeladen. Aber beide kommen nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht mal böse sein. Jacob, als Wolf, zwischen all den Vampiren, wäre für ihn sicher eine Qual.

Es schmälert allerdings nicht meine Freude für diesen Tag. Er wird perfekt. Rosalie ist meine Trauzeugin. Sie war überrascht, als ich sie fragte, da sie durch ihre Zurückgezogenheit, nicht damit rechnete. Aber nachdem wir ein langes Gespräch führten und ich ihr versicherte, dass ich ihr Verhalten verstehen konnte, sagte sie begeistert ja. Und ihr Abstand zu mir verringerte sich auf ein Minimum. Alice wäre es natürlich auch gerne geworden, aber diese hat genug mit der Organisation zu tun. Sie will bald mehr als ich, dass dieser Tag perfekt wird.

Edward hat sich für Jasper entschieden. Nicht, weil er weniger für seinen Emmett empfindet als für Jasper, nein, Emmett kann es sich selbst für diesen Tag nicht verkneifen, einen Streich zu planen. Er konnte es aber nicht vor Edward verstecken und wurde deshalb zum Zuschauer verbannt.

Noch aufgeregter als ich an diesem Tag, sind meine Eltern. Renée ist ein Wrack und hat ununterbrochen Tränen in den Augen, was es mir schwer macht, mein Gemüt unter Kontrolle zu halten. Jasper hat allerhand zu tun.

Kurz bevor es losgeht, kommen meine Eltern in mein Zimmer. Wie gerne hätte ich in dem Moment ihre Gedanken gelesen, da ihre Miene unergründlich ist. Sie setzen sich auf meine Seite und jeder nimmt eine Hand von mir. Ich lasse sie warm werden, damit sich keiner erschreckt.

„Wir wollten dir nur noch einmal sagen, wie stolz wir auf dich sind und dass wir immer hinter dir stehen werden", kommt es von Renée.

„Außerdem wollten wir dir unsere Entscheidung mitteilen."

Ja, eine Entscheidung. Vor einigen Wochen setzten wir uns alle zu einem Gespräch zusammen. Es ging darum, ob Charlie und Renée auch verwandelt werden sollten. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Natürlich wäre es toll, wenn meine Eltern für immer an meine Seite sein könnten. Aber wie würden sie die Verwandlung überstehen? Und wie wären sie als Neugeborene? Wir waren uns sicher, dass meine Gabe der menschlichen Eigenschaften eine Ausnahme sei.

Esme war natürlich Feuer und Flamme, dass Renée ewig ihre Freundin sein könnte, genau wie Carlisle und Charlie. Die vier teilten eine Freundschaft, genau, wie sie Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und ich teilten. Aber genauso fürchteten Carlisle und Esme, wie sich die Verwandlung auf Charlie und Renée auswirken würde.

Sie führten lange Gespräche. Meine Eltern redeten mit jedem aus der Familie, um alle Perspektiven kennenzulernen. Die Entscheidung lag allerdings ganz allein bei den beiden. Und egal, wie sie fallen würde, ich werde sie akzeptieren.

Beide lächeln mich an, wie sie es so oft taten. Renée spielt nervös mit meiner Hand, während Charlie mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht schiebt und das Wort übernimmt.

„Auch wenn wir lange überlegt haben und viel darüber gesprochen haben, fiel uns die Entscheidung nicht sehr schwer. Du bedeutest uns zu viel, Schatz, dass wir dich irgendwann nicht mehr bei uns haben werden, egal wohin der Tod führen würde."

Ich bin gerührt von den Worten meines Vaters, geht es mir allerdings genau wie ihm.

„Wir waren noch nie so glücklich, wie in den letzten zwei Jahren", übernimmt meine Mutter das Wort.

„Du hast uns in eine Familie geführt, die wir eben als Familie und Freunde schätzen und lieben gelernt haben. Ich kann und möchte mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies einmal ein Ende haben wird."

„Heißt das….?"

„Ja", antworteten beide mit einem Grinsen.

Renée verlässt uns kaum später, während Charlie meinen Arm nimmt und mich bei ihm unterhakt. Als kleines Mädchen träumt man ja öfter mal von diesem Tag. Aber nie war dieser Traum so schön, wie in diesem Moment.

Edward ist im Sonnenschein noch schöner, wie er es schon war. Ich wusste schon, warum meine Hochzeit in der Sonne stattfinden sollte. Auch wenn ich nur Augen für Edward habe, bekomme ich natürlich vom Drumherum auch etwas mit. Es ist perfekt.

Edward und ich grinsen uns an, als hätten wir uns das erste Mal gesehen. Es ähnelt dem auch ein wenig, denn die Schmetterlinge im Bauch sind deutlich spürbar.

Es sind auch keine Worte nötig. Unsere Gesichter sprechen Bände.

Carlisle macht seinen Job wirklich perfekt und bereitet uns eine unvergessliche Vermählung. Als er endlich bei der alles entscheidenden Frage ankommt, kann ich gar nicht schnell genug ‚ja' sagen. Bei unserem Kuss explodiert ein kleines Feuerwerk. Nicht nur in mir. Ich kann nicht glücklicher sein.

Aber was mich noch glücklicher macht, sind die Gesichter meiner Familie und Freunde, denn alle, ohne Ausnahme, freuen sich für uns.

Unsere Flitterwochen verbringen wir zwar auch auf einer einsamen Insel, allerdings nicht auf Esmes Insel, sondern auf Bellas Insel. Edward hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir eine Insel zu schenken. Weitab im Pazifischen Ozean liegt diese kleine Insel.

Sie ist wirklich nicht groß. Außer einer schönen Lagune, ein paar Bäumen und einem schönen, kleinen Häuschen ist nicht mehr auf der Insel, aber genug, um eine traumhafte Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen.

Ich bin aufgeregt, aber erfreut zu gleich, denn ich wusste, dass Edward und ich uns endlich vereinigen würden. Unser erstes Mal.

Anfänglich war Edward sehr nervös. Dabei hatte mich die Lust so sehr im Griff, dass ich es kaum bemerkte. Weshalb ich Edward die Führung übergebe. Und so wird unser erstes Mal, zu einem romantischen, gefühlvollen Erlebnis.

Edward liebkost meinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß und lässt sich dabei sehr viel Zeit, aber es war perfekt.

Ich glaube, wir verließen tagelang nicht das Bett. Zuletzt wird es richtiger Sex. Nachdem wir die ersten Tage Liebe machten, wird es immer leidenschaftlicher. Es wird zur Droge.

Wir werden beide danach anhänglicher denn je. Weder ich noch Edward können vom anderen lassen. Aber warum auch? Wir sind frisch verheiratet.

Zurück in Hanover, zurück an der Uni, geht das Leben weiter. Allerdings nun als Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

Das Studium macht mir richtig Spaß. Ich lerne meine Kamera neu kennen und weiß, dass das meine Berufung ist. Ich bekomme sogar schon kleine Jobs vermittelt. Auch wenn es nur eine Hochzeit ist oder eine Sportveranstaltung, bin ich einfach nur stolz, auch mal etwas für die Haushaltskasse zu tun.

So glücklich muss natürlich der Tag kommen, an dem dieses Glück getrübt wird.

Nach neun Monaten in Hanover, bekommen wir Besuch von den Volturi. In Person von Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri und Felix. Zudem ist auch eine Vampirin dabei, die ähnlich wie ich, ein Schild als Gabe hat. Renata ist ihr Name.

Eigentlich bin ich nicht verängstigt, bis Carlisle erwähnt, dass Aro, Caius und Marcus nur in ernsten Fällen ihr Domizil in Italien verlassen. Alice hatte zwar eine Vision von ihrem Besuch, allerdings erst kurz, bevor sie New Hampshire erreichen.

Es gibt keine Zeit mehr, Renée und Charlie weit wegzubringen und ihren Geruch aus dem Haus zu bannen.

Sie kommen in unser Haus, als gehöre es ihnen. Jasper muss mich beruhigen, da mir die Arroganz dieser Vampire überhaupt nicht gefällt. Genauso wenig, wie unterwürfig Carlisle sie begrüßt. Aber Edward erklärt mir, dass man sich besser nicht mit den Volturi anlegt.

Darum werfe ich auch mein Schild über die gesamte Familie.

„Wieso kann ich deine Gedanken nicht sehen?", fragt der Vampir namens Aro, welcher soeben von Carlisle per Handschlag begrüßt wird, aber nicht sofort von unserem Familienoberhaupt ablässt.

„Das wird Bella sein", wirft Carlisle ein Lächeln zu mir, welches ich nicht erwidern kann, da ich völlig unter Spannung stehe.

„Interessant", kommt es von Aro mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln.

„Nimm dein Schild von mir, Bella, damit er sehen kann, welche Absichten wir haben und kein Ärgernis wollen", fordert Carlisle.

Doch ich kann nicht. Soll ich ihn schutzlos aussetzen? Jasper hat mir erzählt, welche Kräfte die Zwillinge Alec und Jane haben. Und so wie die kleine Blondine schaut, wartet sie nur darauf, endlich loslegen zu können.

„Jane, halt dich zurück", kommt es von Aro, als er wohl bemerkt, dass ich ihretwegen nicht von meinem Schild lasse.

Ungern, aber Carlisles Forderungen weichend, nehme ich das Schild von ihm. Aro nimmt sofort wieder seine Hand und schließt die Augen. Auch seine Gabe wird mir erklärt. Er kann alle Gedanken einer Person, auch aus der Vergangenheit, sehen, nur durch die Berührung der Person.

„Das wird ja immer interessanter", schlägt Aro die Augen wieder auf und sieht fasziniert zu mir.

Edward nimmt mich fest in den Arm, als der Volturi-Führer auf uns zu kommt.

„Du hast bemerkenswerte Gaben, mein Kind. Du würdest sehr brauchbar sein für die Volturi."

Nun war es Edward, der kaum zu kontrollieren war. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er in den Gedanken Aros gesehen hat.

„Nein danke", sage ich.

„Meine Familie ist mir wichtiger."

„Familie…", raunt er und blickt nun zum ersten Mal zu Charlie und Renée, welche hinter Emmett, Jasper, Rose und Esme in Sicherheit stehen.

„Carlisle, mein alter Freund, du kennst unsere Regeln besser als jeder Andere. Was haben diese beiden Menschen auf sich? Als Abendmahl sind sie wohl nicht gedacht."

Überraschenderweise ist es diesmal Alice, die auf Aro zugeht. Jasper will hinterher, wird allerdings von Alice gestoppt. Sie blickt zu mir und deutet mir, das Schild nun auch von ihr zu nehmen. Es widerstrebt mir, aber ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln macht mir Mut, heil aus dieser ganzen Lage zu kommen.

„Sie werden bald welche von uns sein, Aro", sagt Alice und reicht ihm ihre Hand.

Edward blickt in dem Moment auf mich runter und lächelt mich an.

„Sie hat eine Vision gehabt, von deinen Eltern, als Vampire", schafft er es damit, mich etwas zu entspannen.

„Nun gut", kommt es vom Volturi-Führer.

Alice läuft sofort zu Jasper, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ich kann nur erahnen, was in meinem blonden Bruder vorgeht.

„Aro, wenn ich etwas sagen darf", überrascht uns Edward.

Er löst sich von mir und geht auf Aro zu. Mein Schild über ihn gestreckt, bemerke ich einen Angriff darauf. Ich blicke zu Jane, die krampfhaft auf Edward blickt.

„Jane, bitte. Der junge Edward hat nichts Böses im Sinn", vertraut Aro meinem Mann.

„Sprich", fordert er Edward.

„Ich habe in deinen Gedanken gesehen, wovor du dich wirklich fürchtest. Es geht dir nicht mal darum, dass wir hier Menschen unter uns haben."

Carlisle scheint beunruhigt. Er hatte einst bei den Volturi gelebt und hat beängstigenden Respekt vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich hat er noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so offen mit Aro redet. Aber allein Edward kann sehen, was Aro wirklich denkt.

„Wir sind kein Zirkel, der durch die Gegend zieht. Wir sind auch keine Vampiransammlung, die Städte überfällt und die Menschen aussaugt. Und schon gar nicht sind wir eine Gruppierung, die es versuchen wird, euren Thron zu stürzen."

Ach daher weht der Wind. Aro hat Angst, wir könnten sie besiegen, weshalb ihm sicher nicht gefällt, dass unsere Familie immer größer wird.

„Familie ist etwas, was es unter Vampiren nicht gibt. Nennt uns abnormal, aber wir können damit leben, denn wir sind einzig eine große Familie und wollen auch so leben", blickt er erst zu mir und dann zu allen anderen Cullens und Swans.

„Wir wollen nicht als Vampire leben, wollen uns stattdessen an die Menschen anpassen. Deshalb respektieren wir auch, was ihr tut. Dass ihr uns beschützt, indem ihr dafür sorgt, dass die Existenz der Vampire ein Geheimnis bleibt", bin ich beeindruckt von den Worten meines Mannes.

Auch Carlisle und Esmes Blicke strotzen vor Stolz.

„Bella", deutet er mir, mein Schild fallen zu lassen.

Da die anderen Vampire sich zurückhalten und nicht aussehen, als würden sie angreifen, tue ich es. Aro greift Edwards Hand und durchforstet seine Gedanken. Kaum, dass er ihn wieder loslässt, mache ich mein Schild auch wieder über Edward aktiv.

„Wahre Worte. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, diese Gemeinschaft. Dennoch können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Ich gebe euch zwei Wochen, diese beiden Menschen zu verwandeln", sagt er nun im strengen Ton.

„Zudem wird euch ganz unabhängig von der Zeit eine Volturi-Wache besuchen, um zu sehen, ob Edwards Gedanken auch wirklich eurer Zukunft entsprechen."

Nicht allen Volturi scheint Aros Entscheidung zu schmecken. Besonders Jane nicht. Aber das muss es nicht, solange Aro der Führer der Volturi ist.

„Nun denn. In zwei Wochen sehen wir uns wieder."

Und so schnell sie gekommen sind, waren sie auch verschwunden.

Carlisle steht minutenlang perplex auf einer Stelle und starrt den Volturi hinterher, bis Edward auf ihn zukommt und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt.

„Das verlief doch gut?", lacht er seinen Vater an.

Dieser dreht sich zu Edward, noch immer verdattert, bricht nach einem Moment auch auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln aus.

„In der Tat. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Edward, wie du die Sache gehändelt hast."

„Das habe ich von dir", erleben wir einen seltenen Vater-Sohn-Moment.

Esme sieht aus, als würde sie gleich weinen. Auch Renée ist überwältigt.

Die zwei Wochen, die uns bleiben, um meine Eltern zu verwandeln, werden hektisch. Das Gute ist, dass unser Haus weit ab von den nächsten Menschen liegt. Bis auf mich und Edward, nahmen meine Geschwister eine Auszeit von der Uni.

Wir überlegen lange, was wir machen und haben uns dann entschieden, meine Eltern sterben zu lassen. Der Gedanke daran war nicht ganz einfach, aber ich dachte dann immer daran, dass sie danach für immer bei mir sein werden.

So lassen wir die beiden bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommen. Diese offizielle Meldung schicken wir auch nach Forks. Die Anteilnahme ist riesig. Es gibt eine Trauerfeier, zu der ich mit den Cullens fliege. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, die Trauer zu spielen, da es mir nun mal sehr nah geht, Freunde unserer Familie trauern zu sehen.

Selbst die Wölfe nehmen mir die Trauer ab. Alle, bis auf Jacob. Doch er verspricht mir, es für sich zu behalten und nicht mal seinem Vater zu sagen, das bedeutete viel.

Die eigentliche Verwandlung meiner Eltern wurde für mich noch mal eine Tortour, die schlimmer als meine eigene Verwandlung war, denn beide wünschen sich, von mir verwandelt zu werden. Selbst Carlisle steht dem nicht sehr positiv gegenüber. Aber wir wollen ihnen den Wunsch erfüllen.

Charlie ist der Erste. Er liegt auf einem Bett, Carlisle hat ihm jede Menge Morphium verabreicht, und ist kaum noch ansprechbar, dennoch schafft er es, meine Hand zu nehmen und lächelt mich an.

„Ich vertraue dir, Belle."

Das letzte Mal, dass er mich so nannte, da war ich fünf.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz", sagt er noch, bevor er benommen vom Morphium einschläft.

Jasper, Edward, Carlisle und Emmett sind mit im Zimmer, um mich, wenn nötig, zu stoppen.

Bevor ich meine Zähne in Charlies Handgelenk presse, denke ich daran, wie sehr mich als Mensch, Blut anwiderte und mir schon allein der Geruch Übelkeit besorgte. Und dank meine Gabe, wird die Verwandlung zu einem Kinderspiel. Ich schaffe es kaum, mein Gift in Charlies Venen zu pressen, bevor mir so schlecht wird, dass ich mich übergeben muss.

Renée sagt gar nichts. Sie lächelt mich nur liebevoll an und nimmt mich in den Arm. In diesem Moment leite ich auch ihre Verwandlung ein.

Die nächsten drei Tage sind die schlimmsten meines Lebens. Die Qualen meiner Eltern mitzuerleben, ist alles andere als leicht. Jasper tut wirklich alles, um es ihnen so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu machen und Edward versucht mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Aber auch, wenn es für mich eine Qual ist, will ich meinen Eltern beistehen.

Nach drei Tagen ist es Charlie, der als Erster erwacht. Orientierungslos schaut er durch das Zimmer und fasst sich an den Hals. Es dauert etwas, bis er sich beruhigt und seinen Blick auf mir verharrt.

„Bella", klingt er erleichtert.

Ich renne auf ihn zu und umarme ihn. Jetzt weiß ich, wie Edward sich fühlte, als ich ihn das erste Mal umarmte. Charlie ist stark. Sehr stark.

Alice hatte gesehen, dass Renée noch etwas brauchen würde, weshalb wir Charlie schnell zur Jagd führen. Und dort überrascht er alle. Das Jagen war für ihn so natürlich. Aber noch interessanter ist, was geschieht, als ein wildgewordener Elch auf mich zugelaufen kommt. Dort macht sich nämlich Charlies Gabe bemerkbar.

Auch er war ein Schild. Nicht wie ich es bin, sondern sein Schild basiert nur auf dem physikalischen Schutz. Edward kann noch immer seine Gedanken lesen. Sein Schild ist auch explosiver als meins. Bei dem Elch-Angriff zieht er es nicht über mich, sonder stößt es von sich weg und befördert den Elch durch den Wald.

Carlisle philosophiert, dass es an Charlies Berufung liegt, Menschen zu beschützen. Deshalb schlussfolgern wir auch Renées Gabe.

Ja, auch meine Mutter hat eine Gabe. Carlisle ist beeindruckt, dass wir alle drei eine haben. Renées Gabe beruht wohl aus der Liebe, die sie immer verbreiten will, denn ähnlich, wie Jasper, kann sie die Stimmung beeinflussen. Es ist nicht so ausgeprägt, wie bei Alice Mann, denn Renée kann nicht die Emotionen anderer spüren. Allerdings kann sie gemeinsam mit Jasper nun den ganzen Raum ohne Probleme zum Lachen bringen.

Die beiden sind ein prima Team.

Nach einem Jahr, als die wilde Zeit meiner Eltern abgeklungen ist, stürzen wir uns alle wieder in unser Studium. Esme bleibt mit Charlie und Renée zu Hause und arbeitet von da aus.

Bei meiner Abschlussfeier, ein paar Jahre später, müssen meine Eltern leider fern bleiben. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß, dass sie jemand erkennt. Aber Emmett nimmt diesen Moment für sie auf, als ich mein Diplom bekomme.

Mittlerweile kann ich schon gut leben, von meinem Fotojob. Auch zwei Bücher habe ich schon herausgebracht. Mit dem Verlag habe ich nur Kontakt via Telefon und E-Mail, damit ich auch noch in einigen Jahren unter dem Pseudonym Marie Swan Bücher veröffentlichen könnte.

Da mittlerweile fünf Jahre vergangen sind und Charlie und Renée sich mittlerweile gut in der Umgebung von Menschen bewegen können, ziehen wir in eine neue Stadt. Aber nicht nur in eine neue Stadt, sondern in ein anderes Land und auf einen anderen Kontinent.

Carlisle wollte schon lange mal wieder zurück nach Europa, weshalb wir uns für Wals entschieden haben. Und da Emmett gewonnen hatte, um zu entscheiden, in welche Stadt wir ziehen, fand er es witzig, dass die Swans nach Swansea ziehen. Gut, dass ich mittlerweile eine Cullen bin.

Aber egal, wie dumm sich der Ort auch anhört, leben wir uns gut ein. Während Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett die örtliche Schule besuchen, hilft Edward mir, meine Fotografie zu professionalisieren.

Unsere Eltern nehmen ihre Berufe auf, wie sie sie schon zuvor ausübten. Gut, Charlie musste in England erstmal etwas weiter unten anfangen. Aber ich kenne meinen Vater. Schon bald wird er es auch hier schaffen.

Aber eines fehlt doch zu unserem Glück. Mittlerweile kann ich Rosalie bestens verstehen. Auch ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlichster als ein Kind.

Edward und ich haben nie darüber geredet. Auch nicht, als wir merkten, zu was meine Gabe alles fähig ist. Aber dass sie auch dazu fähig ist?

Denn in der Zeit, als ich mir nichts sehnlichster wünsche, als ein Baby, passiert es. Ich werde schwanger. Edward kann mit der Situation überhaupt nicht umgehen. Na klar, ist er auch glücklich, aber gleichzeitig hat er auch Angst um mich. Keiner weiß, wie es sich auf mich auswirken wird. Alle haben Angst. Auch Rosalie.

Für sie ist es schwer. Sie freut sich zwar, aber es fällt ihr schwer, ihren Neid zu unterdrücken. Ich kann es ihr kein bisschen verübeln. Darum machen wir beide das Beste daraus. Wenn nicht Edward an meiner Seite ist, ist es Rosalie.

Die Schwangerschaft selbst verläuft leichter als gedacht. Auch wenn die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich das Baby entwickelt, beängstigend ist. Nach zwei Wochen macht sich mein Stupsi zum ersten Mal richtig bemerkbar. Die Tritte sind wie ein Kitzeln für mich. Ein schönes Gefühl.

Oftmals liege ich mit Edward im Bett, kuscheln, während er mit unserem Baby spricht. Tatsächlich reagiert das Kleine immer auf unsere Stimme. Egal, wer mit ihm redet. Schon jetzt befindet es Emmett am lustigsten.

Meine Eltern sind stolz. Wie alle wünschen sie sich irgendwann mal Enkel und dachten natürlich, seitdem ich Vampir bin, auch nicht mehr daran, dass dies mal passieren würde.

Weshalb für alle ein besonderer Tag ist, als Renesmee Carlie Cullen geboren wird.

Es ist eine natürliche, schmerzlose Geburt. Renesmee kommt hinaus, doch anstatt zu weinen, strahlt sie uns alle an. Als wenn sie uns sagen will:‚Hallo, hier bin ich'.

Edward möchte unsere Kleine gar nicht mehr hergeben. Aber er muss sie teilen, denn die ganze Familie will etwas von ihr. Rosalie macht es sich zur Aufgabe zur Supertante zu werden. Sie kümmert sich um Renesmee, wie um ihr eigenes Kind. Und ich lasse sie gewähren, denn es ist ein schöner Anblick, sie im Umgang mit meinem Baby zu sehen. Und Emmett habe ich noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wenn er seine Frau beobachtete.

Natürlich ist Renesmee kein normales Kind. Sie wächst so schnell, dass wir Angst haben, dass sie zu schnell altert. Wir bangen fast drei Jahre, bis sie endlich aufhört zu altern. Carlisle schätzt sie von der Anatomie und ihrem Verhalten zwischen 17 und 18 Jahre alt.

Sie war so ein wunderschönes Kind. Edward nennt sie auch gerne seine kleine Bella, da sie mir tatsächlich sehr ähnlich sieht. Auch die braunen, geliebten Augen kann er jeden Tag in ihr sehen.

Mein Engel macht unser Leben perfekt.

Damals, als Edward mit seiner Familie nach Forks kam, hätte ich niemals damit gerechnet, wie sehr sie mein Leben verändern würden. Aber sie taten es. Und ich bin froh, dass sie mich in ihr Leben zogen. Nie wieder werde ich sie loslassen, meine Familie.

**Ende**

**A/N: **

**Ja, da ist das Ende. Die FF ist tatsächlich fertig.**

**Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß und verfolgt in Zukunft meine laufende Story „Helden des Alltags".**

**Danke, ihr Lieben, für jedes Review und jedes gelesene Kapitel.**

**Etwas Kleines hab ich noch für euch. Für jedes Review gibt es ein kleines Überraschungs Kapitel, aus der Sicht von Renesmee. ;) Falls anonyme Reviewer dabei sind, denkt an eure E-Mail Adresse.**

**LG Sam**


End file.
